Learning to Love
by Fantasy Fan 223
Summary: In Bill's last moments, the Axolotl decides to give him a second chance at life. Our nacho overlord is reincarnated into the past as Dipper and Mabel's elder brother. Great. Bill Redemption Story (Cover Art by CreativeSkull) Inspired by Aria Winchester 1's "Dream a Little Dream" [COMPLETE, REWRITE POSTED]
1. Chapter 1: Everything is Unfair!

**AN: I am the Fantasy Female Freak! (I think my username is worded wrong…ah well I'll change that later).**

 **I SWEAR this is the last time I post a fan fiction…for 2016 at least. This is convenient for me since 2017 is five days from now *Evil smirk*.**

 **This story is based off a theory on my absolute favorite character, Bill who, per some fans, was reincarnated into the past within the bootstrap paradox after calling to the Axolotl for help, but** ** _only_** **if he did good. The theory is that Bill is Stan and has learned to be a family man and ended up defeating his past self (I like this one better than the Bill is a Bird Theory…).**

 **In this story, obviously, I won't be using the bootstrap paradox but the alternate universe one—I change my mind it'll be bootstrap paradox/alternate universe paradox. Hope that makes sense! (It will in later chapters).**

 **I've read a few Dipper and Mabel With Extra Sibling stories and they're all very good. So, I decided to make my own! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

 **Follow, and Review!**

 **Chapter one: Everything is Unfair!**

Blue flames surrounded the memory, and as Bill Cipher, the most powerful dream demon, looked at Stan's face he felt something he hated, hated with a passion.

Panic.

There was only one thing left he could do, it was his last hope after all.

 **"A-X-O-L-O-T-L! My time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!"**

After saying the chant, Bill reached out his hand to the man that had ruined everything for him. "STANLEY!" He growled. The old man punched the dream demon in the face and Bill screamed as everything went black. At first it was empty blackness. But then it gave way to a different blackness, not as dark, and not as cold. It was warm, he liked it.

Then, the blackness gave way to blinding light. Bill wanted to cry but in surprise but an ear-piercing sob came out instead.

 _What the—?_

As the light became less blinding, Bill could see a blonde woman with brown eyes, smiling and crying at the same time. A human no doubt. But what was he doing here?

Bill stopped crying slowly to look around his surroundings. His eyes blinking curiously as many other humans crowded near him. A human with gloved hands picked Bill up and he let out a noise.

He wondered why he couldn't talk.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Pines, it'd appear that you've given birth to a beautiful baby boy!" The gloved human said wrapping Bill in a towel.

Wait, baby? Birth? _Pines?!_

A brunette man, presumably Mr. Pines, took the baby and grinned before handing him over to the blonde woman again.

Okay, so he was a human baby. Tolerable. But he was _also_ related to the _blasted_ Pines?! Oh, _hell_ no.

Bill cried again. This time louder than before.

"You're and angry one, aren't you son?" Mr. Pines said with a smile.

 _You think?!_

Mr. Pines turned to his wife. "What will we name him?"

The woman smiled at the baby in her arms. "Matthew, Matthew Pines."

 _I can't even keep my name?!_ Bill cried even louder.

"Is he tired?" Mr. Pines asked.

"Maybe," Mrs. Pines said.

Bill sobbed as the woman pulled him close and rocked slightly, humming a lullaby. Bill's sobs quieted a lot. The voice was soothing and…nice. Bill closed his eyes and lay his head on his new mother's chest.

"Go to sleep my son."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Bill woke up in what looked like a jail cell, oh triangle could this day get any worse?! Bill began to sob loudly and roll around. Then, the sheets caught in blue flames. Bill stopped to look at the flames curiously. Then he heard Mrs. Pines screaming and she picked him up.

"Emmitt get the fire extinguisher!" The woman screamed as she held Bill close to her chest in a protective manner.

Emmitt, or Mr. Pines, ran out of the room and came back with the requested item. But before he could spray it, the flames disappeared.

"What in the—?" Emmitt murmured.

Bill was just as surprised. Did _he_ do that? Did he still have his powers? Bill held up his tiny fist and both Pines screamed as blue flames appeared.

"Oh, my goodness…Ellie," Emmitt said gaping at his son.

Ellie, or Mrs. Pines gasped. Bill made a baby shriek in delight. This was lovely! He had a physical form still and his powers, He could kill these useless humans and restart Weirdmaggedon! Bill attempted an evil laugh but the only thing that came out was a cute giggle.

First thing's first, get out of this dumb form.

Bill tried to imagine himself as his normal triangular self.

Nope.

Bill tried to growl but it came out as a cute gurgle. Ellie looked at her husband as Bill's flame disappeared and the baby was placed back in the crib. "Do we tell anyone?" Emmitt asked quietly.

Ellie shook her head and crossed her arms. "Maybe not," she looked at her son. "I think we should keep this a secret. At least for now."

Bill was beyond annoyed. One, he wasn't an experiment. Why where they talking about him like that? Two, _why could he only make flames?!_ It was so stupid! Everything was so unfair. And it was all those stupid Pines' fault!

When the couple managed to go back to bed after a lot of talking, Bill took in the surroundings of his and his parents' room. Their bed was large. And Bill now realized he wasn't in a cell but a crib. On the wall was a calendar showing the date circled with red, April 5th 1996.

Judging by the date, and the fact that the Pines had no other living relatives, Emmitt and Ellie Pines where most likely Mabel and Dipper's parents.

An idea formed in Bill's head; he could exact his revenge on those brats. Yes, that'd hurt Fez for sure. Bill tried to laugh evilly again, but once more he was greeted with a cute babies' laugh.

Damn he hated this body.

 ** _…_** ** _A-X-O-L-O-T-L…_**

 **AN: I decided to compile chapter one and two together. (Dec 28 update).**

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. His baby form screamed and began sobbing as the two Pines got out of bed. Emmett going to the bathroom and Ellie tending to her son, taking him out if the crib.

"Shhh, it's okay, shh." Ellie patted Bill on the back while rocking him. Bill had to admit, it was soothing.

Bill eventually stopped crying and Ellie smiled before holding him gently in her arms and singing a song. Bill had to admit, she has a nice singing voice.

"Ellie? Did you see my tie? I can't seem to find it," Emmett said.

"No dear," Ellie said placing Bill on the bed, trapped between two pillows. "Did you look in my drawer? You sometimes put your stuff there."

Bill looked to his left, and there, underneath a large throw pillow was a black tie. It made him yearn for his old form...

Bill snatched the tie with his tiny fists and pulled until the tie was free, the pillow it was under dropping on the floor.

The two Pines turned to their son who was holding the black fabric and shrieking.

 _Here you go you morons._ Bill thought, it came out as a bunch of baby noises and more shrieks.

"Ah ha! My little Deciphering Wizard!" Emmett said gently taking the fabric from his son. "Thank you, Matthew."

 _It wasn't even a cipher you idiot._ Bill wanted to say, but again, baby gurgles.

"Little Wizard! Who's a Little Wizard? You are!" Ellie said in a baby voice as she tickled Bill. Bill didn't like the feeling at all; it reminded him of the time when he was possessing Pine Tree's body and Shooting Star tickled him like crazy.

Bill whimpered and forced his stupid weak body on to his stomach so he wouldn't be re-tickled on that same area.

"Ah...somebody's ticklish, eh?" Emmett teased. "You only smiled yesterday, smile again, today won't you?"

If babies could glare, seriously glare, Bill would be glaring at the idiotic annoying human he needed to call "dad" for the entirety of his miserable mortal life.

"Oh, come on Matt!" Emmett said picking his son up. "Come on, give me a smile!"

Bill looked at the brunette man for a second but then shrieked in surprise when he was tossed into the air lightly.

"Emmett, be careful!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Look, Ellie!" Emmett exclaimed as Bill couldn't help but let out gleeful fits of laughter.

Ellie crossed her arms before laughing along with her two boys.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill splashed in the bubble bath, popping bubbles and shrieking in delight Ellie gently rubbed Bill with a wash rag. Bill gurgled. He suddenly realized why humans took baths.

"You are adorable!" Ellie gushed. If Bill could roll his eyes, he would have. Humans where weird, but if he could keep taking a bath, this would probably be more tolerable.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

It was now late May and Bill watched his parents feeding each other strawberries on their picnic blanket. Bill was busy playing with a stick. Because he was bored, Bill wrote his human name in the dirt.

"Hey Matt! Are you hungry?" Emmett asked holding up a baby bottle.

Ellie walked to her son and was about to pick him up when she gasped. "Oh, my gosh! Emmett look at this!"

Mr. Pines walked to where is wife was pointing and his jaw dropped. "You did that kiddo?"

Bill blinked twice. Right, baby humans where supposed to be idiots.

"You smart Little Wizard!" Emmett said cheerfully.

Bill looked at his moron parents.

 _All I did was write something!_

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"And this, is your Grandpa Shermie! Say hi Matthew!" Ellie said as she sat Bill on the sofa before putting the home phone on Bill's ear.

Bill shrieked, it was all he could manage in his baby voice.

The old man chuckled on the other end. "Hello Matthew. I heard you are quite the Wizard aye?"

Bill spluttered incoherently, drool covered the phone. Emmett chuckled before picking his son up. Bill instinctively wrapped his tiny arms around Emmett's neck. The action was getting increasingly normal since, admittedly, Bill was growing rather fond of his new parents (he didn't love them, he couldn't love as a demon and he couldn't love now).

When (or if) Bill got his powers back he'd only spare these Pines from his wrath (and perhaps Shermie, he had nothing against that guy).

Emmett took the phone from his wife and spoke to his father while said wife took Bill and cradled him in her arms, humming one of her lovely lullabies.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Aww! You look so cute Matthew!" Ellie gushed as she saw Bill in a Whinny the Pooh Halloween costume.

Bill personally hated it. But he didn't complain. The blonde couldn't help but grow increasingly fond for the goofy couple each day that passed. They treated him nice and he had a few enjoyable days too. He even got to meet his grandfather once in person. But that was only once.

"I'm taking a picture!" Ellie said with a squeal.

This was without a doubt the mother of Shooting Star.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill looked at the Christmas ornament curiously. He of course knew what Christmas was, he just never knew how it was celebrated, he never cared to find out. The baby licked the red ornament.

 _Well, it isn't tasty, at least to my standards._

"Matthew? Can you pass the ornament please buddy?" Emmett asked, standing on top the ladder as he put up a star on the Christmas Tree.

Ellie, guessing that Bill was still a dumb baby, gently took the ornament from him and handed it to her husband.

"You're going to be so happy, Matt! You'll finally meet your Great Uncle Stanford today! Isn't that lovely?" Ellie asked taking Bill in her arms.

No, no it was not lovely. It was not even remotely lovely! He hated that man! He didn't know if it was the science twin or the con twin but either way, fate was out to get him. Did he do things so badly that he deserved this torture? Weirdmaggedon was beautiful in his opinion! And so _what_ if he tortured an old man?!

Bill began to cry and Ellie gasped in surprise before singing a lullaby. For once, that didn't work.

 _Damn you Axolotl! This isn't what I wanted and you freaking know it!_ Bill could imagine it now, the powerful creature looking down on him with smugness. Just thinking about it made him upset.

The baby cried louder.

"Is he hungry?" Emmett asked coming off the ladder.

"Let me try reading to him," Ellie said. She walked over to the bookshelf and her husband pulled out a book titled, Chronicles of Magic _._

"Believe me, Wizard, that book sucks," Ellie warned. Bill quieted his crying to a tiny whimper. So, humans _did_ study magic?

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked in pretend horror. "It's the best novel series! Well, next to Harry Potter."

"That series is worse," Ellie said and Emmett placed a hand on his heart. "How _dare_ you!" He said in mock anger. Bill found this amusing. Bill couldn't help but let out a babyish laugh.

"If you _really_ think the Chronicles of Magic sucks you'll hate Twilight," Emmett warned.

"It is a lovely novel!" Ellie said with a smirk.

"It's a cheesy love story!" Emmett laughed.

Novel? Of course, it wasn't real magic. Oh well…

Bill took the book from his father and Emmett grinned. "You see? He likes it!"

Bill opened the book and looked at it while Ellie placed the boy gently on the reading couch.

"Dad and Uncle Stan will be here soon," Emmett said. "Should we start cooking?"

"Ah! Right. How about you go in your play pen sweetie?" Ellie took Bill along with book before placing him in the said area with a lot of his toys.

When his parents where gone, Bill went to reading the novel. It was funny how accurate the author was to real magic. If only he knew it existed. He'd make sure of that once he took over the world. Bill smirked (though in his baby form it looked more like an adorable smile).

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill looked up at that hated face. Ooh what he wouldn't do to melt Stanley Pines' face off, he didn't think his fire could burn anything though (he realized it was the con twin he was dealing with).

"Hey kiddo!" Stan said with a grin. "It's me! You're Great Uncle Stan."

Bill blew a raspberry at the man before shrieking and slapping Stan on the wrist. But that unfortunately backfired. "Ha! He's feisty! I like it!" Stan said, his grin getting bigger. He was just _begging_ to have his face burned off.

"You should have given him a cooler name though," Stan continued, turning to his brother and the married couple. "He doesn't look like much of a 'Matthew'."

"What does he look like then, Stanford?" Shermie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He looks like a 'Bill' if you ask me."

Bill looked up at the old man, surprise written all over the baby's face.

 _Does Fez know?_

"Why Bill?" Ellie asked from the nearby sofa.

"It's more simple, he looks like a simple kid," Stan said looking back at Bill with another grin.

If he hated Fez before he hated him even more now.

Then, an idea struck him. Bill grabbed on to a fist full of Stan's pant leg before letting his fists catch on fire.

Stan screamed as blue flames covered his outfit. Ellie and Emmett cried out in surprise and the man snatched his son as Shermie tried to help Stan douse off the fire.

"Did _he_ do that?" Shermie demanded with shock on his face.

"Well…" Ellie began.

"That's amazing!" Stan said when the flames disappeared. "Horrifying, but amazing! Ha! You have a pyrokenesis baby!" Stan said looking at Bill with his hands on his hips. "Imagine how much money I'll get at the Shack!"

"Matthew isn't an attraction, Uncle Stan," Emmett said with a frown.

Bill blew another raspberry at Stan. Well _that_ was great. Fez liked him even more now.

Stan was going to hate him when he got his powers back though. That thought alone made him feel a bit better.

A bit.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Matthew, Happy Birthday to you!" Ellie and Emmet sang as they placed a tiny cake with a one candle in front of their son. "Happy Birthday, Little Wizard!" Emmett said with a grin. "Blow out the candles," Ellie said with a sweet smile.

Bill blew wetly. The candle flickered but didn't go out.

Emmet ruffled Bill's blonde hair "You can do it, Little Wizard!" This time, he blew harder. And the flame went out.

"Now bash the cake!" Ellie said cheerfully.

Bash? Well he was awesome with bashing! Bill slapped the soft substance with his hands and took a big chunk before placing it in his mouth. Bill had known what cake was, he just never tried it. He only knew that humans really enjoyed it and now he knew why. It tasted _phenomenal!_

Bill shrieked in delight as he shoved more cake into his mouth, he could really get used to this "Birthday" thing. His parents laughed and when they placed him in the crib that night, the next six words Ellie said gave him the oddest feeling: "Mom and Dad love you Matthew," she said before kissing Bill on the forehead before retiring for bed.

Sure, they said that numerous times, but it was only now that Bill truly believed those words. With a cute yawn, Bill took out The Magic Cornicles Book Two from under his blanket before reading under the soft night light of his mobile.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill's life was decent. At age one he read all the novels in his father's library and then proceeded to read the books on math and science at age two, he even made changes in red crayon to make the math easier, though he hid that from his parents.

The first word his baby body could say was "mama" (obviously), then "dada". And soon, "wizard". Stan barely visited anymore because he now opened the Mystery Shack on holidays and was busy, (Bill wasn't complaining). At that same age of two he went to daycare but was then kicked out because he punched a kid in the face for stealing his cookie.

Now, at age three-an-a-half, Bill was looking outside the window with his grandfather as he waited for Ellie and Emmett to come home with the newborn Dipper and Mabel. Bill planned on killing them in their sleep, it'd have to be painless because the babies would scream and Ellie and/or Emmett would find out he was killing them and—well he couldn't have that, could he?

Then, his blue eyes spotted the family van pulling up in the driveway.

"They're here!" Bill exclaimed.

Shermie chuckled at his grandson's excitement, little did he know he was excited over revenge instead of joy to his see his new siblings.

The door opened, and first came Emmett holding to baby car seats; one baby was covered in a blue blanket, the other one covered in pink. "Twins?" Shermie said from behind Bill.

"Yup!"

Emmett lead everyone into the living room before placing the two car seats on the couch. "Meet your new siblings, Matthew," Mr. Pines said with a smile. He uncovered the baby in the pink blanket. "This is Mabel," he said with a grin. Bill walked over to the baby. Mabel looked up at her elder brother and automatically gave him a toothless grin. Bill sucked in a sharp breath. He was quickly having second thoughts about killing the kids, especially if Dipper looked as cute as Mabel.

 _Argh! I hate this body! I've become so_ soft! _Since when did cuteness stop me from doing something maniacal?_

"This," Ellie said. "Is your brother, Mason." Bill looked at Pine Tree, the baby seemed to be giving the older a boy a calculating look which was kind of funny on a baby. _Suspicious even as a baby, huh Pine Tree?_ Bill smirked lightly.

"My, my," Shermie murmured with a smile.

"Do you have anything to say to them, Matthew?" Ellie asked putting her soft hands on Bill's shoulder. Bill felt a sensation. It was weird. He didn't know if he liked it but...he didn't want to kill the kids. Sure, he could kill Stanford and Stanley but…he truly didn't want these babies to die.

 _What's wrong with you Bill?! One minute!_ One flipping minute _and you're already fond of them?!_ Though for once, Bill ignored that voice.

"Hi! I'm your older brother!"

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

 **AN: So, there you have it! Should Bill have been less accepting? Maybe, but I would think after spending three years with humans who he was quite fond of I think he would've softened considerably.**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bill Plus Two

**AN: Another day, another chapter!** **Boop bop! I just have a bunch of creative juices and they are bursting to come out (didn't really like the image I got there...ew)!**

 **If any of you were curious, this story has canon episodes and therefore I'm skipping much of pre-canon. Look forward to that! Also, I compiled chapter two and one into one chapter. Why? Well, chapter two felt like filler and every chapter should be better than the last, right?**

 **Anyway, this may or may not be the last Intro chapter before I get into the actual story telling of the plot! So, enjoy!**

 **Also, I don't know how to right two year olds. Just putting that out there.**

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

 **Chapter Two: Bill plus Two**

Bill peered over the edge of the crib which held the two children. They were quite small, so they could fit in his old crib. Bill balanced on his tip-toes on top of a broken ottoman he dragged from Emmett's office.

Both Dipper and Mabel looked like male and female versions of each other, with the same fluffy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Bill wasn't sure what to think of the two. On one hand Dipper and Mabel where the reason he was trapped in this body in the first place, and though he wasn't hell bent on killing them, _he was still kind of hell bent on killing them_ , and he wasn't hell bent on feeling fondness for them like he could with Emmett and Ellie.

But another part of him, most likely his human soul, wanted to care for them.

Bill didn't know what to choose. He had never felt so confused in his life! It was as if his inner yin and yang where at battle with each other. Which was even more weird; before, all he had was yin. And that yin told him to snatch dominion and power at any given opportunity. His yin told him to hurt and destroy anything that got in his way.

But his yang, his newly developed yang was like a chain wrapped around the neck of that beast called yin. He didn't know if he liked it or not. He had never been so, confused. Everything was once so clear, now it was all foggy.

He hated it, he just hated it!

Bill vaguely wondered if real three-year-old thought like he did, before his toes slipped and he fell on to the carpeted floor with an "oomph!" The broken ottoman leg snapped and the chair fell on top of Bill's back.

Mabel let out babyish laughter, Dipper looked on curiously at his fallen brother.

Bill reached out to grab it but instead the chair levitated on its own. Bill gasped while his siblings looked on in awe.

Bill lowered his hand slowly and the piece of furniture landed.

Bill felt a smile creep on his face as he made a nearby ball float, then a lamp, then an entire toy chest. By then, almost every object except the crib was flying in the air. He couldn't've done this three years ago, did this mean his powers where returning? Bill's grin broadened.

"Oh! Matthew!" Ellie ran in with her hands on her mouth.

Bill's grin dropped as all the articles of the room dropped unceremoniously to the floor. The ottoman that he also made to re-hover knocked Bill to the ground.

Ellie picked up her son and placed him back on his feet. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Bill nodded and Ellie sighed. "What did me and your father tell you about your powers? To..."

"...only use them when absolutely needed," Bill replied.

"And don't use your powers in front of the babies. I don't want them hurt and neither do you," Ellie said.

 _I beg to differ._ But Bill just said, "Yes, Mom."

Ellie turned to her other two children and kissed them on the foreheads before taking Mabel, presumably for feeding. When Ellie was gone, Bill crept to the crib and showcased a blue flame to his brother. He giggled and Bill smiled.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill still didn't know what to think of the kids. And though he was slightly warming up to them, he still didn't know if his yin or yang was right, not even after two long years. Bill was now five and he was off to kindergarten.

Bill never experienced school (he was a demon of infinite knowledge), so he was kind of excited.

"Here's your lunch, Wizard!" Emmett said handing Bill a lunchbox. "Do well."

"And make lots of friends," Ellie said with a smile. Bill forced one as well. Something told him that wouldn't be very likely.

As the boy picked up his new backpack he took one last glance at the twins. The two-year-olds where doing art with paint. Dipper seemed to be experimenting with mixing colors, ever the researcher. Mabel was squealing while making hand prints on her page, her usual happy go lucky self. Then she put the prints on the stainless steal fridge

"Oh! No Mabel NO that fridge is new! Ugh!" Emmett moaned as he pulled his daughter away from the fridge. Mabel looked up at her brother and grinned. "'Bye, bye Matt!" Mabel said cheerfully.

Bill gave a tiny smile which faded as he felt conflict raging in his soul again.

Emmett sighed as he walked back to his eldest son while Ellie tried removing the paint with soap.

"Ready, Little Wizard?" Emmett asked. Bill nodded and he took his father's hand.

As they drove to the school, Bill looked at the front yard. Kids where crying for their parents and complaining because they didn't want to go.

 _Humans, so emotionally weak!_ Bill thought. _What do you say about yourself? Aren't you having inner conflict?_ A smaller voice asked.

Bill clenched his fists and scowled.

"Matthew? Are you okay?" Emmett asked when he saw the boy's expression.

"Uh huh," Bill said jumping out of the car with his stuff. "I'm fine, totally fine!"

Emmett didn't look too sure but he dropped it.

"Have fun!" Emmett called. Bill smiled but when he turned back to the school he scowled. Even if he was growing fond of those humans, there cheerfulness sometimes grated on his nerves.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Today we have a new student! come introduce yourself, pal," the male teacher, Mr. Avalon said.

Bill stood up and everyone looked at him. "My name is Matthew Pines," He said confidently.

"Okay, Matthew, what do you do for spare time? Why don't you tell us that?" Mr. Avalon asked in a polite voice.

"I um, read fantasy novels and math and science books," Bill answered while everyone looked at him in confusion. "I also sometimes play with my siblings."

"Very good, please sit down," Mr. Avalon said as everyone looked to the front of the class. The class was boring; He knew all this times one thousand! Then he got an idea.

Showing off.

"…soon, when you practice, you'll be able to start counting from any number! Like twos, and threes! Of course, right now, you'll only be counting to ten, so if I were to ask you, let's say, what's after fifty when you count by twenty-fives, you wouldn't—,"

"Seventy-five," Bill said. Once again, the entire class swiveled around to look at him.

Bill blinked twice as all the students looked at him weirdly while the teacher looked flabbergasted. "Because twenty-five times two is fifty so…if you were to think logically, adding one more twenty-five, which is like adding one to two which is three…" Bill trailed off as everyone looked at the boy.

"Am I wrong?" Bill asked, pretending to be modest.

"How? _How_ in the name of—how did you know that?" Mr. Avalon asked, shock etched into every corner of his face.

 _I just said I read math books! Idiot human._

Bill replied more politely though, after all, centuries of tricking people taught him how to be polite in the face of a dolt.

"I read math books sir, like I said."

"You can read?" Mr. Avalon asked.

Bill wanted to face-palm. It should be _illegal_ to be such an idiot. How the heck did this butt become a teacher?!

But he answered anyway. "Yes, since I was one." It was a half-truth. But nobody would believe a five-year-old if he said that he had been reading in multiple languages for millions of years (tricking people was still around before English was invented after all).

Mr. Avalon wrote something on the board, it read: Hi! My name is Matthew! "Can you read that?" he asked.

Bill read the sentence without a hitch. The whole class started murmuring. Mr. Avalon looked at the blonde as if he was the most interesting experiment ever.

"I want your parents here after school Mr. Pines."

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Mabel and her brother opened the door to their brother's room. It was full of posters of elves and wizards and there was his own bookshelf full of Harry Potter books in sequential order.

Mabel toddled to her brother's bed and patted the lump. "Matt-you?" Mabel whispered. "Matt-you?"

Bill opened his eyes then cried out in surprise when he saw two pairs of brown eyes staring at him.

"Huh? What're you guys doing here?" He asked sleepily.

"Dipper had a nightmare," Mabel said.

Bill looked at the toddler who was fidgeting slightly behind his sister. "What do you want me to do?" Bill asked.

"Come play!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"It's the middle of the—."

"Please Matt?" Dipper asked. "I'm really scared." Bill thought for a moment as his two sides fought once more with each other.

"Okay," he decided finally.

Mabel grinned and squealed.

"On the bed," Bill said. The twins obeyed as Bill used his telekinesis to make his bed comforter fly in the air like a white cape.

"Here's a story about a brave boy—,"

"Girl!" Mabel demanded. Bill rolled his eyes and smirked. "Okay, a brave _girl_ who before now, wasn't so brave."

He let the comforter fall on them. "She was afraid of monsters," Bill hissed as he lit his palm with blue flames and the twins yelped before giggling. They had always liked when their big brother used magic.

The flame took the shape of a young girl and the twins gasped in awe. The flame girl walked in one direction, then let off a silent scream as another flame, this time of a monster appeared. "And wild animals," Bill continued as a flame wolf pounced on the flame girl. The girl leapt out of the way and ran around the blanketed area. "And of course, the dark."

Bill removed the flames. And everything was dark. "But then…"

As Bill continued his story, Ellie walked by with a glass of water and turned when she heard her son telling the tale to his siblings. At times, they laughed, other times they gasped dramatically. Ellie smiled and continued to walk to her room.

As Bill finished the story, the two kids fell asleep. Bill moved the comforters up and smiled, feeling that warmish sensation again. It was like fondness…but something more.

 _Now's my chance to end the brats!_ Bill realized and a smirk played on his lips before he looked down at the innocent sleeping forms. _I can't do that_. The tiny voice whispered.

"I won't kill you, _just yet_." And with that, he fell asleep.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill was now eight, kindergarten was a breeze, even after he was given second grade homework to work on. He had skipped that grade and first grade, so now he was in grade six. In his backpack where several sixth-grade text books. "Hi, Dad," Bill said to Emmett as he opened the door. "Hi Matthew. How was your test?"

"A+, with a smiley face _and_ a 'good job'," Bill said smugly.

As the two made it back home, Bill leapt out of the car and rushed outside into the rain, his parents had made chocolate brownies and he was as excited as heck to eat them!

Bill walked into the kitchen and found Mabel singing along to a Several Timez song. Dipper was shooting occasional annoyed glares in her direction.

"Hi Matthew! Look! I got on million slap bracelets!" Mabel showed her elder brother her arms. "Womp! I also shaved my head! So, did Dipper!" Bill then realized that the front of Mabel, Dipper's hair where shaved in a straight line.

"Don't ask," Dipper said. "It made her feel better so I did it."

"I didn't even have to ask," Bill said with a smirk. Dipper groaned and leaned forwards in his chair, eating a chocolate brownie with a scowl. "It'll grow back, right?" Ellie asked.

"It better," Dipper said.

"Don't say that! Our picture was amazing! Right Dad?" Mabel asked.

"It was…unique?" Emmett said with and awkward smile. Bill stole a couple of brownies before running upstairs and doing his homework in his room. When he finished, he went to the bathroom and found Dipper rubbing his wrists.

"What's up?"

Dipper yelped in surprise before looking away. "A…bruise."

"From what?" Bill asked suspiciously.

"I—I uh fell."

"Cool! Now what _really_ happened?" Bill asked crossing his arms.

"A kid pushed him," Mabel said from behind the two boys. "He called Dipper a weirdo so I punched him, then he tried to punch me back and he hit Dipper instead and he fell."

"Mabel!" Dipper whined. "You promised!"

Mabel shrugged and went into her room.

"He thought you were weird?" Bill asked turning back to his younger brother.

"Because I liked Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons." Dipper rubbed his bruised arm and winced at the pain. "Everybody says it's for nerds."

"Well, I'm a nerd," Bill said as that fond emotion reappeared. "Do you want to play?"

Dipper looked up at his brother in surprise. "Really?"

"If you want," Bill said with a shrug.

Dipper grinned wildly.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

 **AN: So, this basically wraps up the intro, next chapter, my interpretation of the first Gravity Falls episode! YAY! This chapter basically establishes Bill's inner battle and the "fondness" he has for his siblings that he refuses to call "love".**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Follow, Fave, and Review!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe

**AN: First off, this is probably the last time I post multiple chapters in a row (I have other stories after all). So here it is! The AU version of Tourist Trapped! I'm re-watching the episode while I type this so I get all the relevant details. I tried not to include everything word for word though. That'd be…kind of boring.**

 **Secondly, I'd like to thank Guest for his/her honesty about my OC. Thank you for politely telling me her flaws, I will try my best to make her a likable unique character and make sure she doesn't do anything that steals the lime light from the canon characters! (Update Dec. 31, she has now been removed).**

 **If any other readers have a problem, you can politely tell me. I promise I won't bite your head off and start calling them "flames". It shows, just like Guest that you like my work and want me to improve (Also I wasn't trying to put myself in the story, it was just an idea).**

 **So yeah, constructive criticism is loved just as much as theories and comments! Just no flames…**

 **Also, the beginning of this chapter will break the fourth wall, okay? You don't mind? Good!**

 **Now will this be good? Please tell me as you read chapter three! (Ha that rhymed!)**

 **Chapter Three: Maybe…**

Ah, summer break. A chance for relaxation, recreation, and taking her easy!

Unless you're the Pines.

The golf cart crashed through a Gravity Falls billboard and landed roughly before driving fast.

"It's getting closer!"

The boy driving the golf cart is Dipper Pines, the girl about to puke is his sister Mabel. And the teenager throwing fire balls is Matthew, or what we like to call him, Bill Cipher.

By now, you are _not_ in fact wondering what they are doing in a golf cart escaping from a creature of unimaginable horror, assuming you watched the series. But the author doesn't care and shall tell you anyway. Let us rewind.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"UGH! Why'd you make this dungeon so hard?" Dipper moaned as he tried to beat his brother at D, D, and more D.

"You're too smart. I need to give you a challenge, also I like seeing you moan in frustration," Bill said with a smirk.

"Well I'll make sure to beat you then," Dipper said with confidence.

After a few minutes of playing, Dipper threw up his hands in annoyance while Bill laughed. "I win!" He said cheerfully.

"I'll beat you one day," Dipper promised.

"Ha! Only if you survive this!" Bill said tickling his brother under the armpits.

Dipper exploded in laughter. "Stop! You're killing me! AH HA, HA!"

Then they heard a nearby scream of surprise. "Mabel!" Emmett Pines screamed.

"Looks like she's at it again," Dipper said as Bill chuckled and stopped tickling the boy.

The two boys walked out of the room to find a fuming Emmett, his tux covered in glitter and stick on gems as he scolded Mabel. "You look amazing though!" Mabel insisted

"Great news, kids!" Ellie said looking at her husband for a few seconds before turning back to her children. "You all need some fresh air, so, you're going to Gravity Falls!"

"Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked uncertainly.

"What?!" Bill demanded.

"Sounds like the name of a cool cartoon!" Mabel said excitedly. "When are we leaving?"

"This afternoon, me and your father already packed your bags," Ellie said.

"This is going to be _fun!_ " Mabel said as Dipper and Bill groaned.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

On the bus, Dipper and Bill were reading while Mabel was knitting.

"Oh look! We're here!" Mabel said and began shrieking in excitement.

Bill cringed and Dipper glared. "Mabel, only dogs should hear your scream frequency!"

"Sorry! I'm just so, so," Mabel shrieked again.

"Hey, hey keep it down!" The bus driver said.

"Sorry Mr. Bus Man!" Mabel said giggling hysterically for an uncomfortable number of seconds.

"Arriving at Gravity Falls Oregon," the bus driver said.

Mabel squealed before taking her luggage, busting with sweaters, it then popped open and all the boy magazines and clothes fell.

"Oops! Hey...why do all the inside covers of my Several Timez magazines have a troll face drawn on it?" Mabel frowned.

"It was probably those bullies, I forgot to tell they got their hands on it," Dipper mumbled.

Mabel sighed sadly.

"You can always get new ones Mabel, come on," Dipper said, walking off the bus.

"I can see what I can do with my magic," Bill said in a quiet voice as to not be overheard by the bus driver who was waiting impatiently.

Mabel gave her brother a thankful smile and walked off as well.

"Who's supposed to be picking us up?" Dipper asked as the bus drove off.

"Great Uncle Stan," Bill muttered.

"You sound like you don't like him very much," Mabel stated.

Bill sighed. That was an understatement. Stanley ruined everything for him. Even if he did grow fond of the twins, he'd probably never forgive Stanley and his twin.

Speak of the devil.

Stan's car stopped write in front of them and he got out. "Hiya kids! I'm your Great Uncle Stan!"

"How old are you?" Mabel asked curiously "You look pretty ancient, Like a dinosaur!"

Stan's smile dropped and he frowned slightly. "Do you go around asking people's ages kid?"

"Nope! only the ancient looking ones. Can I go in?"

"Yeah," Stan said as Mabel sat down. "That's a cool car by the way," Mabel said.

"That's Mabel, I guess?" Stan said.

"Yup," Dipper said going into the car as well. Stan got into the front seat and Bill sat beside him.

"So, how's life? Matthew?" Stan asked as they drove to the shack. "Haven't seen you since you where, what, a baby?"

"Things are...different with the twins, other than that, same old, same old," Bill responded carelessly.

"You feeling alright kid? You sound stressed."

 _Your presence stresses me out to no end thank you very much!_ Bill sighed. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," he responded with.

As Stan pulled into the driveway and got out to unlock the door, the quartet looked on in silence.

"It looks like Anne of Green Gables!" Mabel gushed. "This is where dreams come true!"

"It kind of looks like a dump," Dipper mumbled.

"You'll get used to it," Bill promised. After all, he had to live here for a long while in Ford's head.

"Alright kids, this, is Soos. He's my repair man," Stan said as they walked inside, gesturing to a guy screwing in a light bulb. "Sup," he said.

"Soos, this is, Matthew, Mabel, and Dipper," Stan said.

"And over here," Stan gestured to the cash register. "Is my other employee Wendy."

"Hi," Wendy said looking up from her magazine before looking back down.

They then went upstairs.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping," Stan said gesturing to the three beds in the attic. "Make yourselves at home, also don't bother me, I have a tour in a few minutes." With that, Bill's sworn nemesis left the room.

"We have to share a room?" Mabel asked. "Cool! It's like sleeping over every single day!"

"This place is kind of dirty," Bill muttered.

"What are you talking about? Check out all my splinters!" Mabel said.

"I don't think that's good to have in your hands, Mabel," Bill said.

"They feel so nice and tingly though!" Mabel said.

" _And_ there's a goat on my bed," Dipper said.

"How did a goat get in here?" Bill muttered.

Mabel walked over to the goat and smiled. "Hi friend!" The goat made a noise then proceeded to chew on Mabel's shooting star sweater. "Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater!"

Dipper looked grossed out.

"She's going to be this annoyingly optimistic for a while, isn't she?" Bill asked in dismay.

"Yup," Dipper sighed.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

It was five days after that something interesting happened.

"He's looking at it!" Mabel squealed "He's looking at it!"

"'Do you like me? Yes, totally, absolutely?'" The boy read and looked around, clearly confused.

"I rigged it!" Mabel giggled.

"Look, Mabel, I know you're going through your boy crazy face but I think you're over doing it on the 'crazy' part," Dipper said wiping a jar.

Mabel blew a raspberry. "Oh, come on! Crazy? I'm not crazy!"

"I beg to differ," Bill said remembering the other guys Mabel tried to hit on.

"Mock all you want brothers. This is my chance to find an epic summer romance!" Mabel said smugly. "I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked in right now!"

Everyone turned expectantly towards the hallway that lead to the museum. But it was just Stan burping.

"Aww why?" Mabel complained while Dipper laughed. "Be careful!" Bill joked. "This guy's a hottie! Mabel, you're in a love heptagon! All the ladies want him!"

Dipper laughed harder, then Mabel smiled and giggled too. Bill smiled at that, the warm feeling returning.

"Okay, I need somebody to hang up these signs in the spooky part of the woods," Stan announced.

"Not it!" the Pines siblings said in unison.

"Um, also not it," Soos said from on top a ladder.

"Nobody asked you Soos."

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that."

"Wendy," Stan said turning to the red-head. "I need you to hang up these signs."

"I would but…ugh, ugh, I can't reach, ugh," Wendy said reading her magazine.

"I'd fire you all if I could!" Stan said. "Okay," he said turning to the Pines. "Let's make it, eenie, meenie, miny, you," Stan pointed at Dipper.

"Aw, Grunkle Stan, there's something weird about those woods. My mosquito mark spelled 'beware.'" Dipper said showing off his arm.

"That says 'bewarb.'" Stan said, unimpressed.

Dipper blushed.

"There's nothing there. The 'monsters in the woods' stuff is trumped up by guys like me, for guys like him," Stan said pointing to a sweaty fat man laughing disturbingly.

"This town is weird," Bill commented.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

After about five minutes, Bill began to fidget. Dipper was gone for a long time. And he couldn't help but feel…what was he feeling? Was it…concern? _Couldn't be._ Bill told himself. _I have no concern._

Then ten minutes went by. Finally, Bill got up and walked outside.

"Where're you going, Matt?" Mabel asked from where she was knitting on the counter.

"To go get Dipper. Want to come?"

"Sure!"

They found Dipper looking at something, his lips moving swiftly as he read.

"HALLO!" Mabel said loudly and Dipper screamed.

"You scream like a girl," Bill teased.

"What? I do not!" Dipper protested.

"What're you reading? Some nerd thing?" Mabel asked.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!"

"'Uh, uh, it's nothing!'" Mabel mocked. "Are you _really_ not going to show us?"

Dipper turned to where Gompers, the goat was eating the book he had been reading.

"Let's go somewhere private."

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"According to this journal, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side!" Dipper said enthusiastically.

"What? No way!" Mabel said playfully shoving her brother.

"Yeah! And get this, the pages stop, as if the owner mysteriously disappeared. If this book is true, then I was right! I'm not being paranoid!" Dipper said with a grin.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked.

"Time to spill the beans! Boop! Beans," Mabel said knocking over an empty can of beans.

"Visual puns, really?" Bill said.

Mabel ignored him. "This girl's got herself a date!"

"Are you serious? I've been only gone for a half-hour!" Dipper exclaimed.

"What can I say? I'm IRRISISTABLE!" Mabel said flailing her sweater sleeves everywhere.

The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" Mabel said cheerfully and skipped down the hallway.

"What're you reading kid?" Stan asked as he walked into the living room. Dipper hid the book quickly. "I was just reading…Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?"

"That's a good issue," Stan said.

"Hello family! Meet my new boyfriend!" Mabel said dragging a shady looking guy over.

"What's your name?" Dipper asked.

"Normal…MAN!" The guy said. Bill narrowed his eyes. "Normal man?" He asked.

"He means Norman," Mabel said with a smile. "He's really deep. Oh! I feel some muscle, what a surprise…"

"Are you bleeding Norman?" Dipper asked.

"It's jam," Norman said, unconvincingly. Bill's suspicions grew.

"Do you want to, hold hands or something?" Norman asked Mabel.

Mabel giggled. "Don't wait up!" She said running out the door. Norman followed, banging into stuff.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Beware of Gravity Fall's notorious, ZOMBIES!" Dipper screamed as he read the journal.

"Calm down," Bill said. "I don't think he was a zombie."

"You don't?" Dipper asked.

"He's definitely not human, that's for sure," Bill muttered.

"What do we do? Is Mabel in trouble?" Dipper asked.

Before they could continue though, Mabel waltzed through with a smile on her face.

"Mabel! We need to talk about Norman!" Dipper said urgently.

"Isn't he the best? Look out my smooch mark! Ha! Just joking!" Mabel said when her siblings gasped. "It was the leaf blower!"

"We think Norman isn't human," Bill said. "What? No way!" Mabel said with a scowl.

"It all makes sense!" Dipper said, walking around in circles. "The limping, the bleeding, he doesn't blink!"

"Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking," Mabel suggested.

"Why aren't you taking us seriously?" Bill demanded. "Norman could be dangerous!"

"Yeah, remember what the journal said? Trust no one!" Dipper said in agreement with Bill.

"Why can't you trust me?" Mabel asked then said, "Beep, bop!" As she put in two earrings.

"We're trying to help you!" Bill said.

Mabel glared vigorously before huffing and storming out.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Is Mabel right, Matthew?" Dipper asked Bill as they watched her go out with Norman. "Are we being paranoid?"

"Maybe—," Bill began, but then they heard the unmistakable scream of their sister.

Bill was certain of it this time. He _was_ feeling concern. But now he was also feeling something else.

Panic.

"Mabel!" The two screamed in unison. They all ran outside.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper exclaimed. "Grunkle Stan!" But Stan was too busy giving a tour.

"Useless," Bill hissed under his breath.

"Look!" Dipper said pointing to a golf cart that Wendy was driving.

"Wendy!" Dipper exclaimed as they ran towards her. "We need that! We have to save Mabel from a supernatural thing!"

Wendy smiled before tossing the keys. "Don't hit any pedestrians!" She called.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Dipper drove the cart through the woods, Bill was breathing heavily, and he found himself rethinking, _please be alright, please be alright, please be alright._

Then they heard Mabel scream for help.

"Don't worry Mabel! We'll save you from that zombie! Or whatever has you!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Hey!" A voice said. "Stop struggling! You're making this harder than it should be!" Dipper stopped the cart and they seemed to be in a place filled with tiny men with red hats.

"What the _heck_ is going on here?!" Dipper demanded.

"Guys! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're all _jerks_!" Mabel, who was tied up, screamed.

"No, no, you see, your sister isn't in trouble. She's just marrying all of us! Isn't that right sweetie?" The lead gnome asked.

"You're all butt faces!" Mabel said as Dipper looked through his journal. "Ugh! No weakness!" He moaned. "Are you serious?" Mabel complained.

"Alright, let my sister go," Dipper said turning to the gnomes.

"Or else," Bill emphasized with his flaming fists.

"You don't know who you're dealing with boys! The gnomes are a powerful race—!" Dipper picked the gnome up and tossed him into the bushes.

"Good one," Bill said. Dipper gave him a tiny smile before freeing Mabel. The siblings quickly got into the cart and sped off.

"Go faster!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Did you see their legs? They're not catching up," Dipper joked.

"Never underestimate your enemies, Dipper," Bill warned. "I learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean—?" Dipper stopped when they heard stomping. The gnomes had become some giant monster.

"Oh my—DIPPER WHY ARE YOU STOPPING!?" Mabel screeched. Dipper quickly went into full gear. Bill went in the back, tossing fire balls at the gnome monster. They were nonflammable but they could at least slow them down.

The golf cart drove off a cliff and they all screamed.

A gnome went on top of Dipper and Mabel cried out, punching the gnome until it came off, the star cap on Dipper's head getting lost in the process.

The gnome monster attempted to punch the golf cart. Bill shot his biggest flame yet at the monster, then blinked in surprise when the gnomes screamed as fire burned their butts. Since when were his flames—?

"Dipper! Look out!" Mabel screamed as they narrowly dodged a tree. The gold cart careened to the side and they all fell out.

"Marry us, Mabel! Before we do something crazy!" The lead gnome demanded.

"You are way too desperate, Jeff!" Bill snapped.

"How do you know my—? Doesn't matter! Mabel, I'm warning you!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I have to do it," Mabel said firmly.

"What?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Mabel?" Bill asked in confusion.

" _Trust me_ ," Mabel said firmly. Bill knew that look.

Mabel had a plan. The two boys nodded as Mabel stepped forward.

"I'll marry you," Mabel said.

"Yes!" Jeff said as he climbed down and put the ring on Mabel's finger. "You may now kiss the bride," Mabel said.

Jeff looked surprised at first, but then he smiled. "Don't mind if I do!" They both leaned in and…

Mabel turned on the leaf blower.

Jeff screamed.

"This is for lying to me!" Mabel said as Jeff got sucked up. "This is for breaking my heart!" Mabel turned the leaf blower on to the max and Jeff screamed.

"And _this_ is for messing with my brothers!" Mabel finally shot the gnome at the gnome made monster. They all screamed and shot into the woods.

"I'll get you for this!" Jeff threatened.

"Should we be worried by that?" Dipper asked.

"Nope." Bill said.

Mabel turned to her siblings. "I'm sorry for not believing you guys. It sucks that my first boyfriend was a bunch of gnomes."

"Hey it's fine, now who wants a hug from your big brother?" Bill asked kneeling and holding out his arms.

The twins grinned before wrapping their arms around Bill.

"Pat, pat," they all said in unison.

As they walked in, they saw Stan counting money.

"What happened to—?"

"Don't. Ask," Bill muttered.

"Hey!" Stan called. The siblings stopped and turned. "What do you know? I over stocked! Take something…on the house."

Mabel grinned. Her siblings where more suspicious. "What's the catch?" Dipper asked. Judging by Bill's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"The catch is pick something before I change my mind," Stan grumbled.

Dipper found a pine tree hat and Bill smirked. How coincidental. Bill found a top hat, and put it on his head before smiling at the memories of tormenting.

"I will get…A GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel said dramatically.

"Don't you want a doll or something?" Stan asked.

Mabel fired the hook and was launched into the air. "Grappling hook!" She insisted.

"Fair enough."

"Why do you even sell that?" Dipper asked.

Stan shrugged.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill fingered the top hat while Dipper wrote in the journal and Mabel jumped on her bed.

"Get the light Mabel," Dipper said. Mabel launched her grappling hook and the lantern and the window beside it shattered. The twins laughed and Bill smiled, looking back down at his top hat.

He missed his old self but, maybe, just maybe being human wasn't that hard. After all, if it meant taking care of the Pines Twins, then his life wasn't too boring, now was it?

Bill smiled fondly at his siblings before lying in his bed with a smile.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Again, don't hesitate to point out any flaws! I will NOT bite your head off, promise!**

 **Follow, Favorite Review! Makes me know you want more!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Monster

**AN: Wazzup guys?** **I just wanted to say that the number of favs follows and reviews I'm getting is so phenomenal! Thank you again for the support. And thanks Guest for the constructive criticism. I'll be sure to add more description into the story!**

 **Also, I got rid of Maddison.**

 **You hear that? The sound of rejoicing from my readers…**

 **Yeah, I just figured she was indeed a useless side character that popped into my head (I was thinking about "pain comes in threes" or something). I just went back and edited her out of the story, hard, but it was worth it so, R.I.P Maddison Pines. You didn't contribute anything to the plot but you did a good job sitting there and looking pretty!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four: Monster**

Bill woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Dipper's heavy breathing and whimpers.

The fifteen-year-old rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at his brother who was grasping the sheets tightly, his body covered in sweat.

Bill got up and rocked Dipper slightly. "Dipper," Bill whispered. Dipper gritted his teeth and began to mumble incoherently.

Bill bit his bottom lip before gently placing a hand on the shivering Dipper's forehead.

"Let's see if this works," Bill murmured, pushing his consciousness into Dipper's mind.

There was a flash of light before Bill opened his eyes. He scowled at his surroundings. It looked familiar, the obsidian brick, the nonsensical way everything was set up...Bill's eyes widened in realization. He was in the Fearamid.

But why was Dipper dreaming about that?

Then he saw the twins running away from a livid Bill Cipher from a distance. "I'M GOING TO REARRANGE YOUR MOLECULES!" The demon screeched.

Bill cringed. Wow. He was more sadistic than he remembered.

Bill watched as Dream Bill snatched the twins and laughed. He then turned back to the main entrance with the squirming twins in hand.

Right, he needed to stop Dipper's nightmare. Bill ran after them and into the throne room where Stan and Ford where. Now that Bill knew about their little switcharoo thing, he could see the slight differences in the Stan twins. Dream Bill didn't know that though.

"Times up! I got the kids!" Dream Bill put them in front of his face. "I'm going to kill them now, just for the heck of it!"

Bill's eyes widened as the twins squirmed even harder.

"ENNIE MEENIE MINY, YOU!" Only when Dream Bill rose his hand and was about to snap his fingers did Bill snapped his own.

The scene disappeared and they were instead in a lily meadow.

Dipper frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"Dipper, you alright?" Bill asked walking towards his brother.

Dipper turned to Bill. "Matthew? Am I still dreaming?"

"Yes, I just got rid of your nightmare. Are you alright?" Bill asked again.

Dipper nodded. "Yeah...what was that?"

Bill swallowed thickly. "It was a nightmare, don't worry about it."

"Um, thanks for getting rid of it," Dipper said with a tiny smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dipping Sauce," Bill said with a smile. Though before he left, he played a bunch Dipper's best memories so he wouldn't get scared again.

Bill's eyes snapped open. He looked around, realizing he was on the floor. He got up and looked at Dipper who was sleeping peaceful with a smile on his face.

Bill sat on his bed and picked up the top hat again. When he had got the hat two days ago, it brought him joy to be reminded of his old self.

But now...now it reminded him of a monster he refused to call himself. For a while he knew that his past self was...well extreme when it came to getting what he wanted. He never concluded evil though. But seeing his past self-hurting Dipper and Mabel, who he was truly fond of, it made him realize that he was more than evil, he was a soulless monster.

Bill got up and looked at the triangular window, raising the top hat so it looked like his past self.

The window then grew arms and legs and an eye, it then exploded in maniacal laughter.

Bill dropped the hat and turned away, panting heavily. "I'm different," he muttered. "I've changed."

But yin, his old pal disagreed.

 _You can't change who you are_ , it hissed slyly.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Syrup race!" Dipper and Mabel said in unison, putting their syrup bottles above their mouths.

"Go Mounty Man!"

"Go Sir Syrup!"

"Go, go, go!" Bill smiled at the little competition, and laughed when Mabel hit the bottom of the bottle so the syrup could fall out.

"Yes!" She coughed. "I win!"

Bill continued to laugh as Dipper gave his twin an annoyed glare. The boy then proceeded to take up the newspaper. "Hey, guys! Check this out!"

Bill and Mabel leaned forward to look at what Dipper was talking about. "Human sized hamster balls? I'm human sized!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"No, no Mabel, this." Dipper pointed to another article.

"A monster photo contest, huh?" Bill said with a smile. "Sounds interesting."

"We've seen weirder stuff every day! Did we take a picture of those gnomes?" Dipper asked.

"Just memories, and this beard hair!" Mabel said showing off a white strand of hair.

"How'd you get that?" Bill asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I took it from Schmebulock!" Mabel said proudly.

"Did it hurt him?" Bill asked.

"Quite a bit!" Mabel said.

"Ha! Good girl!" Bill said ruffling Mabel's hair. The girl giggled.

"Good morning knuckle heads! Guess what today is?" Stan said walking into the kitchen.

"Um, happy anniversary?" Dipper guessed.

"Mozell tov!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Your funeral?" Bill asked.

"I'm not married, one," Stan said crossing his arms. "Two, don't know what whatever Mabel said is, and three, I'm not dead."

 _Unfortunately_ , Bill thought.

"We're having family bonding time!" Stan said jubilantly.

"We're going to make counterfeit money like last time? Great," Bill grumbled.

Mabel shivered. "County jail is so cold…"

"Okay, I know I wasn't the best summer caretaker," Stan admitted. "But I promise we'll have some _real_ family fun! Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and jump into the car, huh?"

Mabel and Dipper cheered while Bill scowled.

Dipper then blinked twice. "Wait, what?"

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Uh, blindfolds never lead to anything good," Dipper mumbled.

"My senses are heightening! I can see with my fingers!" Mabel said patting both Dipper and Bill in the face, causing them both to laugh.

Then the trio cried out in surprise when the car jumped. "Are _you_ wearing a blind fold Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Nope, might as well be though," Stan said as they felt the impact of crashing into something.

"You think?!" Bill demanded.

The car came to a screeching halt and the three Pines lurched forwards in their seats, the seatbelts tightening. Bill's however snapped and he banged his head on the back of the chair.

"What the heck?!" Bill demanded rubbing his stinging face.

"Are you okay, Matt?" Mabel asked worriedly.

" _Totally,"_ Bill grumbled, staggering out of the car, only for Dipper to trip and crash into him. The two boys fell to the floor.

"I already hate this!" Bill growled.

"Okay! Blindfolds off!" Dipper got off his brother and the two boys along with Mabel, removed their blindfolds.

"Ta da! Fishing season!" Stan said posing. Bill had to admit, the place was beautiful, with its large cliffs and clear blue water. He saw a woman asking a fish to jump in her pan, and saw a family of red heads, who he remembered were related to Ice Girl.

"Fishing?" Mabel asked.

"What are you playing at, old man?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"I told you," Stan said as they all walked into the fishing area. "Family bonding!"

"I think he really wants to fish with us," Mabel mused.

"I even made you kids some hats! Hand stitching, I pricked my hands a few times, actually," Stan said holding out three hats. Dipper's hat had "Dippy" spelled on it. The "E" Mabel was backwards with the "L" peeling off. And Bill's hat had the "M" upside down so it looked like "Watthew".

Still, it was obvious that he worked hard on it. Bill looked up at the grinning Stan and back at the hat.

"I also bought the joke book!" Stan said holding up _1001 Yuk 'em Ups_.

"No, _no!"_ Dipper screamed in horror, cringing.

"Please stick a blade in my throat and leave it there until the life leaves my eyes," Bill moaned with slumped shoulders.

"There has to be away out of this!" Mabel said in panic.

"I SAW IT! I SAW IT AGAIN!" The Pines found a crazy looking old man…with a bandage on his beard.

 _Ah, Spectacles._ Bill smiled to himself.

"Aw, he's doing a happy jig!" Mabel said with a grin.

"No! It's a jig OF GREAT TERROR!" Spectacles exclaimed, he seemed to be advancing towards Mabel put Bill stepped in his path and glared at him until he backed off.

"I SAW THE GOBBLEWANKER!"

"Gobble-who?" Dipper murmured.

"Dad! What did I tell you about scaring the people?" A man with cap demanded as he sprayed Spectacles with a spray bottle.

"I've got proof!" The old man exclaimed. Everyone followed him to an old boat that looked snapped in half.

"It had a long neck like a giraffe and wrinkly skin like…this fellow over here!" Spectacles pointed at Stan who was busy picking his ear. Bill cringed in disgust. "It ruined my boat and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! You gotta believe me!"

"Attention all units," A fat police officer, who Bill recognized as Officer Blubs. "We have ourselves a crazy old man!"

Everyone sans the Pines laughed.

"Aw donkey spittle, aw banjo polish…" Spectacles mumbled dejectedly as he walked off the dock.

"Well, that happened," Stan said. "Anyway, let's get back to some family bonding! I'll just untie this boat, and you'll be fishing with your Great Uncle Stan!"

"Guys! Did you hear what that old man said?" Dipper said with wide eyes.

"Aw, donkey spittle!" Mabel mimicked.

"Aw banjo polish!" Bill mocked in a pretend dejected tone.

"No, no. About the monster! We can take a picture of it and win the competition, then we could split it between the three of us!" Dipper said excitedly.

"That'd be hard to split," Bill commented as Mabel appeared to be daydreaming. "Dipper I am one million percent on board with this!" She said after Dipper snapped her out of it.

Dipper grinned and went to Stan. "Change of plans Grunkle Stan, we're taking that boat and going to Scuttlebutt island to win the photo contest!" He then turned to Mabel and both chanted, "Monster Hunt! Monster Hunt!" Bill grinned and then began chanting with them. Then Spectacles came out of nowhere and chanted with them. Dipper and Mabel looked at him weird and Bill scowled.

"I'll just go now…" The old man muttered.

"Hey! Did you dudes say something about a monster hunt?" A familiar voice asked.

"Soos!" Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

"Hey Soos," Bill waved casually.

"Sup dudes?" Soos said. He was sitting in a white boat with the words _S.S Cool Dude_ written on it "You can totally use my boat for a monster hunt, it has chairs and a steering wheel."

"Basically, normal boat stuff," Bill summarized.

"Basically," Soos said with a shrug.

"Okay, okay, let's think this through," Stan said. "You can go on an epic monster hunting adventure, or you can stay and fish for ten hours with your Grunkle Stan!"

"You made the choice all the easier," Bill said hopping on the _S.S Cool Dude._

"Alright, what about you kids?" Stan asked Dipper and Mabel. They looked at a grinning Bill and Soos doing a robot dance, then at Stan who was sniffing his arm pits, then at Scuttlebutt island.

"We made the right choice!" Mabel shouted as she and Dipper hopped on the boat and drove away.

"Hoist the anchor!" Dipper said as Soos lifted a cinder block with seaweed on it.

"Raise the flag!" Dipper said as Mabel held up a flag that said _FUN_.

"We're going to find that monster!" Mabel said.

"We're going to win that contest!" Dipper said.

"We're ditching Stan!" Bill said and the twins cheered.

"Do any of you have sunscreen?" Soos asked.

"We're going to get some sunscreen!" Dipper said as they made a U-turn.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Okay, think, what's the problem with most monster hunts?" Dipper asked, currently in leader mode.

"The girl's get attacked first and they can't fight, just so they can have a lame damsel in distress cliché scene," Bill said.

"The side character dies in the first minute," Soos said, then his face filled with fear. "Dude, am I a side character?"

"In my opinion? Yes," Bill said as Soos screamed in terror. "But not to worry, we'll make sure you don't die, right Mabel?"

"Right!" Mabel said.

"No, no. I meant—okay Soos, be big foot," Dipper said.

Soos held his hands out and turned around, pursing his lips.

"'Oh look! It's big foot!'" Dipper acted out. If he was in a movie he'd be a terrible actor. "'Uh-oh! No camera. Oh, here's one! Aw, no film!' You see where I'm going here?"

The three onlookers nodded.

"That's why I have packed eighteen extra cameras! Two in my sock, three in my vest, four of each of you and one in my hat!" Dipper said proudly. "Now, let's test them out."

Bill ran his hands through the lake while Soos took a picture of himself and accidently tossed the camera off board.

"It's okay, we got seventeen cameras left—," Dipper began.

"Ah! A bird!" Mabel exclaimed and tossed her camera at it, only it missed and fell into the lake as well.

"Sixteen, okay guys…"

As Dipper continued talking, Bill saw his reflection in the lake take the form of his past self, holding the twins in his fist.

 _"_ _EENIE MEENIE MINY—!"_

Bill screamed and tossed his camera at the reflection. The reflection warped and returned to normal. Bill leaned against the railing panting heavily.

"Okay, _fifteen_ , don't lose the cameras!" Dipper said.

"Matt? Are you okay?" Mabel asked her brother worriedly.

Bill nodded stiffly. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Dude, did you say lose the cameras?" Soos asked.

"I said _don't!"_

"I just through two over board," Soos said jabbing a thumb at the floating cameras.

"Argh!" Dipper said in frustration. "We now have thirteen…" Dipper smashed another camera under his fist.

"Twelve, twelve cameras," Dipper grumbled.

"So, what do we do now? Throw away more cameras?" Mabel asked about to through her camera over board.

"No! No!" Dipper said in panic. "Okay, um, I'll be captain. Mabel and Matthew, you be look out."

"Aww! I want to be captain!" Mabel said. "What about Mabel huh? Mabel, Mabel, Mabel!"

"No."

"What about co-captain?"

"There's no such thing."

Mabel tossed another camera behind her back. "Oops!"

"Okay, fine! You can be co-captain!" Dipper said in frustration.

"Can I be co-captain associate?" Soos asked.

"As co-captain I authorize that request!" Mabel said cheerful.

"As _first_ captain our main goal is luring the monster out with this," Dipper said gesturing to a barrel of fish food.

"Where'd you get that?" Bill asked.

"I bought it when we went to get sunscreen," Dipper responded.

"With what money?"

Dipper coughed. "Not important right now."

Bill smirked but didn't press.

"Dude, can I try this?" Soos asked pointing at the fish food.

"Permission granted," Dipper said.

"Permission co-granted," Mabel added.

"It tastes like chicken," Bill said with a smirk.

"Oh! It does?" Soos asked eagerly. "Oh man! Permission co-associate granted!"

Soos took a handful and licked it before gagging. The Pines siblings laughed. "Aw, Matthew, you said it tasted like chicken!"

"Did I say chicken? No, I meant barf," Bill said through his laughter.

"There is no better way to describe this!" Soos exclaimed as the trio laughed even harder.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Hey, how's it going?" Mabel asked a pelican.

"It's going great!" Mabel said making her voice deeper for the pelican while moving its beak up and down. "Bow wow, wow!"

"Mabel, leave that thing alone," Dipper scolded.

"I don't mind none!" The pelican "said".

"Look! I'm singing!" Mabel took a glass of water seemingly out of nowhere and gulped it down while singing Twinkle Little Star. Then she coughed and the pelican flew away.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking out?" Dipper demanded.

"Look out!" Mabel said tossing a ball at Dipper. Dipper whimpered in pain.

"Ha! But seriously, I'm on—."

"Wait stop!" Bill said as he saw the land.

Soos stopped the boat.

"See? I'm a great lookout!" Mabel said proudly.

"Huh, looks like the horror movies," Bill commented as they all walked onto Scuttlebutt island. It was foggy and the trees creaked ominously.

"Hey, dudes, check it out!" Soos covered "Scuttle" in a sign that said _Scuttlebutt Island._ "Butt Island!"

Bill and Mabel laughed.

"Hey, why aren't you laughing Dipper?" Mabel asked the boy. "Are you scared?"

"No," Dipper denied promptly.

"You _are_ scared!" Mabel laughed blowing a raspberry and poking Dipper in the nose. "Mabel, quit it!"

Dipper dropped the lantern and a rat dragged it away.

"Our lantern! Uh, I can't see anything!" Dipper said squinting through the fog.

Bill held up his hand, letting a blue flame appear. "There you go."

"Thanks Matt," Mabel said.

Then there was a loud noise.

"A monster noise!" Dipper said excitedly. "Come on, let's hurry!"

The foursome ran deeper in the woods, then, in the lake was a silhouette of the Gobblewanker.

"Okay, ready? And…now!" Dipper cried.

Soos let out a battle cry and the rest of them followed, taking photos like crazy. As they got closer, however, it was clear that they were snapping photos of a bunch of trash…with beavers on it.

"What? Then what was the monster noise?" Dipper asked. They all turned to see an old rusty chain saw making noise as a beaver messed with it.

"Cool!" Soos said and ran after it.

Dipper's shoulders slumped and he sat on the grass with a sigh. "Maybe that man was crazy after all."

"He _did_ say a bunch of nonsensical things," Mabel muttered.

"And he has a bandage on his beard," Bill said putting a comforting arm around his brother. "If it makes you feel better, we at least didn't have to sit on a boat for ten hours."

"Yeah, but…we still ditched Grunkle Stan for nothing," Dipper mumbled, tossing a rock at his reflection. It then warped and the water trembled with sound waves.

"Did you guys hear that?" Dipper asked as a colossal… _thing_ tore through the lake.

"This is it!" Dipper said, his excitement returning. He took out his camera as everyone else backed up.

"Um, Dipper?" Mabel said.

"What's wrong, all you need to do is..."

Before Dipper could finish his sentence, Bill shot a fire ball at the Gobblewanker who roared in protest as the flames began to spread. Dipper dropped his camera in fear before he turned and ran with his siblings and the handyman.

The creature followed, though it was moving slow; The fire was taking its toll.

Dipper tried to take another picture, but then tripped on a root. "The photo!" He cried in horror as Soos grabbed him by the vest. "Dude! If it makes you feel better, I got lots of pictures of those beavers!"

"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!"

The four of them made it to the _S.S Cool Dude_ and Soos drove away from the island.

"Soos take a picture!" Dipper cried as the Gobblewanker followed them into the water, the flames going out, although the paint was still melting—

 _Wait, what?!_

"Soos what are you doing?!" Dipper screamed as Soos started throwing cameras. "Don't worry dude! I got one left!" As Soos threw the last camera Bill jumped off the railing.

"Matthew!" Mabel cried in surprise as the blonde grabbed on to the creature's neck. The Gobblewanker tossed his head left and right while Bill clung desperately for dear life. He could here Dipper and Mabel screaming his name in panic and the wind blasting his ears.

With a grunt, Bill hoisted himself on top of the neck, still holding on tightly. "Alright, you're going down you so called monster," Bill ground out as he punched the back of the neck with a flaming fist multiple times. Finally, there was an electric crackle and the Gobblewanker stopped moving, it's head falling into the water. Bill screamed as he crashed into the lake, moving his arms and legs sporadically as he tried to stay afloat.

He seriously regretted not taking those swimming lessons.

"MATTHEW!" Mabel screamed from on top of Soos' boat.

"Grab on dude!" Soos said tossing some rope and throwing it next to Bill who desperately grabbed on. He sighed in relief until Soos tossed his end at the drowning victim as well. Bill went back to panicking.

"Soos!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Sorry, dude!" Soos called. "I'll get another one!" Soos said looking around as Bill continued to kick his legs vigorously.

"Oh, wait, there's no more!" Soos said. But Bill didn't hear because at that moment he went under, Bill screamed in panic and got a mouth full of water in return.

Fate was _seriously_ out to get him. I mean, come on! _First,_ he died because he shook a _five-fingered hand!_ Now he was going to drown!

Then, he felt a strong hand grip the collar of his shirt and pull him out of the water. Bill's hand found solid wood and he coughed out water as his savior helped him on.

"You alright kid?" A familiar raspy voice asked. When Bill finished coughing he brushed his wet bangs out of the way to find the face of a worried looking Stan Pines.

"Huh? What? Yeah," Bill looked to find a bunch of people in boats helping a soaking wet Spectacles out of the water. Where did _he_ come from?

"Matthew!" The twins screamed in unison as the _S.S Cool Dude_ drove beside Stan's boat. Mabel jumped off and gave Bill a huge sobbing hug, though he was very surprised when Dipper did the same thing, except he was only sniffling minorly.

Bill instantly hugged the twins back, soaking their clothes but they didn't seem to care.

"We were so scared!" Mabel sobbed.

"We thought we were going to lose you, _I_ thought we were going to lose you!" Dipper exclaimed hugging Bill tighter.

"It's okay, I'm alright," Bill said quietly. It took ten minutes and a lot of reassuring words from Bill to get the twins to stop hugging him.

They pulled back, both wiping their eyes. "Never worry us like that again!" Mabel demanded. "You have to promise!"

"I can't promise that," Bill muttered.

"You have to," Mabel insisted.

Bill sighed. "Okay, I promise."

Bill saw a bunch of people dragging pieces of metal from the lake while Spectacles talked with his son. Then he turned to Stan and Soos who were silent for the whole time.

"Still up for some family bonding?" Bill asked.

Stan blinked in surprise. "Kid, you just had a near death experience."

Bill took his sopping wet fishing hat out of his back pocket. "Yeah, so?" He asked smiling and putting it on his already wet hair.

Dipper and Mabel smiled and did the same thing.

"You kids ever seen me tie a knot backwards?" Stan asked finally.

"Ten bucks says you can't do it!" Dipper said.

"Ten more bucks say you can't do it with your eyes closed _and_ me singing at the top of my lungs!" Mabel added.

"Another ten says you can't do all of that _plus_ me throwing water at your face," Bill said with a grin.

"Ha! I like those odds!" Stan said with a grin of his own.

"Say fishing!" Mabel said.

"Fishing!" They all said,

"Dude, am I in the frame?"

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

As the Soos and the rest of the family drove home Bill looked at the back of Stan's head and smiled lightly. The same man that had killed him in his past life, saved him in this one. Wow. Life worked in mysterious ways.

 _You're going soft._ Bill's yin said.

Bill smiled broader. _I think I don't mind._

Then the boat bumped up.

"What was that?" Dipper asked. Mabel shrugged.

Bill looked down at the lake and saw the silhouette of something that was in no way a fish. Bill smirked lightly as the creature lifted its head a bit.

"What do you know?" Bill mumbled.

He could've sworn the thing winked at him.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

 **AN: So, the ending deviated a lot from canon. I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to add a bunch of fluff, and establish the fact the Bill can't swim. It could lead to possible drama in the future :3.**

 **Remember to leave some constructive criticism and or, comments. I was also thinking about giving Bill a love interest, what do you guys think?**

 **Fantasy Freak says, Happy New Years Eve!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pretty Boy

**AN: HEY! It's the Fantasy Freak, here with another chapter! There isn't much to say but, a huge thank you to the lovely people who followed, favorited, and reviewed! Your support means the world to me! Also, a big thanks to Quiet Leaf for the constructive criticism, I'll be sure to take your words to heart! And to answer your question, Madison was Mabel and Dipper's triplet sister (Yeah…don't know what I was thinking either).**

 **My creative juices are alive! So, enjoy chapter five (Oooh, that rhymed again!)!**

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

 **Chapter Five: Pretty Boy**

Bill sat on his bed, watching Dipper and Mabel sleep peacefully. Dipper didn't have another nightmare this time, that was a relief. Though Bill was expecting it. If Bill where to almost lose either Mabel or Dipper to an NDE he'd probably be scared out of his wits.

Mabel was muttering something about "waffles with big arms" and Bill snorted. She was probably dreaming about something so wacky that'd it put his Weirdmaggedon to shame.

"Matthew…" Mabel murmured.

Bill's head snapped towards his sister squeezing her pillow tightly. _She's dreaming about me?_ Bill felt his lips curve into a smile.

"Come and put this red lipstick on…it's so good…"

Bill's smile dropped and he hid under the covers.

"Her dream is my nightmare!" He hissed to himself.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill sat in the sofa reading his warn out copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_ while Mabel knitted while watching and episode of "Ducktective" with Dipper.

" _Your services will not be required here, I've looked through the evidence and this is obviously and accident,"_ The constable on the show said.

The Duck quaked, and the subtitles read, _"An accident constable? Or MURDER?!"_

 _"What?!"_

"That duck is a genius!" Mabel gushed squeezing her cheeks.

"Eh, it's easier to solve clues when you're so close to the ground," Dipper said, unimpressed.

"I'd say it's better being higher up," Bill said looking up from his book momentarily. "You can see more."

"True, but you can also miss small details," Dipper said.

Bill shrugged. "Touché."

"Hey, dudes! You'll never guess what I found!" Soos said excitedly from the living room doorway.

"Buried treasure!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Buried—hey! I was going to say that!" Mabel said playfully punching Dipper on the arm.

"A secret museum with cursed wax figures?" Bill said closing his book.

"Eh, close dude," Soos said. "Follow me."

Soos led the Pines through a dark hallway. "So, I was cleaning up when I found this super-secret door covered with wallpaper and stuff, spooky, I tell you," Soos said proudly gesturing to the door.

They opened the door and inside were indeed wax figures.

"Wow! You were right Matt!" Mabel exclaimed in awe as she looked around.

"They're all so life like," Dipper said as Bill lit a flame to see better. "Except for that one," He said, shining a flashlight on what looked like a figure of Stan.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully. Bill cried out in surprise while Mabel, Dipper, and Soos screamed.

"It's just me, your Grunkle Stan!"

Everyone, sans Bill, ran around screaming.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by this," Stan said as everyone continued screaming.

Bill shrugged. "I would."

"Eh, I'll let it slide this time. Hey kids, calm down! That includes you, Soos!" Stan barked.

The screaming ended abruptly.

"So much for letting it slide," Bill commented.

"This, is my Gravity Falls Wax Museum! One of my most popular attractions! Until I forgot all about it," Stan said.

"If it was so popular why did you forget about it?" Dipper asked.

"Because it stopped making money," Stan replied.

"It was popular and it stopped—?" Bill began.

"Okay, okay. That's not important, is it?" Stan said. "Anyway, I got 'em all, Ganges Khan, Sherlock Holmes," Stan stopped at a figure of Larry King and squinted at it. "I don't know some…goblin man?"

"Looks more like a troll," Bill said.

"Agreed," said Stan.

Dipper shivered suddenly. "Is anyone else getting the creeps in here?"

"There is something weird here," Bill commented. "Can't put a finger on it…Oh! Yeah I can!" Bill put a finger on Wax Shakespeare and the twins giggled at the tiny attempt of humor.

"And here, my personal favorite, Wax Abraham—what?!" Stan exclaimed grabbing his hair in panic. "Who left the blinds open? I'm looking at you John Wilks Booth!"

"Lincoln is one unlucky guy," Soos stated.

"How do you fix a wax sculpture?" Stan asked sadly, kneeling next to the melted wax.

"Aw, where's that smile?" Mabel asked. Stan just grunted. "Beep boop bop!" She said poking Stan in the cheek mouth and eye. Bill smiled. He couldn't even imagine why he had hated Mabel before, she was just so loveable. Bill blinked twice. Did he just think that?

"Ow," Stan grumbled. Apparently, he didn't appreciate Mabel's optimism.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan! I'll make you a new wax figure with the old wax!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"You think you could make one of these puppies?" Stan asked somewhat incredulously.

"Of course, she can," Bill said before Mabel could respond. "She's Mabel Pines, master artist."

Mabel gave her brother a large grin.

"Well, I like your gumption, kid," Stan with a smile.

"I don't know what that word means but thank you!"

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Hey Dipper, Matt!" Mabel said as she jumped from on top of a wooden stool with a notebook in hand. Dipper choked on the Pitt Cola he was drinking in surprise. "What do you think of my idea? Half fairy princess, and half horse fairy princess!"

"What about something from real life?" Dipper suggested.

"Who says that can't be real?" Bill asked crossing his arms.

"Good point," Dipper mused.

"Something more realistic? Okay, what about…" Mabel flipped a page and showed another drawing. "How about a giant waffle with arms?"

"What about somebody in your family?" Dipper suggested.

"Hey, kids," Stan said walking in. "Did any of you see my pants? I can't find it." Mabel grinned when Stan posed on top of a suitcase.

"Oh, muse," She said in a dreamy voice. "You work in mysterious ways…"

"Why is your sister talking to the ceiling?"

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Wow, I knew you'd to a good job, Mabel but…wow," Bill looked in awe at Mabel's handy work.

"Thanks, Matthew! But I need more glitter, don't you think?" Mabel said.

"Agreed," Soos stated.

Mabel took a bucket of pink glitter and tossed it on the wax sculpture.

"Perfect!" Mabel said.

"Hey, now I lost my shoes—," Stan began. When he saw the wax sculpture he screamed and fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Bill demanded with his hands on his hips.

"Uh…surprise, I guess?" Stan said.

"What do you think, though? Is it 'this is amazing!' surprise? Or is it 'this is horrible!' surprise?" Mabel asked.

"I think, the wax museum is back in business!" Stan cheered.

"You didn't answer the question," Mabel said. "But I think you mean 'this is amazing!' surprise!"

...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...

Stan tapped the microphone, causing the feedback to make an annoying noise. People in the audience made sounds of annoyance.

"Now, you all know me!" Stan said cheerfully. "Darling Mr. Mystery! Ladies please control yourselves!"

Bill blinked twice. From what he could see, nobody was going crazy, much less the ladies.

"As you all know, I bring the world novelties and befuddlements that world has never known! But enough about me!" Stan walked over to his wax self, covered under a blanket. "Behold, me!"

There were about two unenthusiastic claps and man coughing in the audience.

"And now a word from our Mabel Angelo!" Stan said handing the mic to Mabel. "It's Mabel," She corrected.

"Thank you for coming!" Mabel said. "I made this sculpture with my own two hands!"

The audience didn't seem impressed, instead they continued to look bored. That irked Bill for some reason so he sent the audience a vicious glare.

They instantly straightened up and applauded politely. Mabel looked surprised, then she turned to Bill who winked at her. The girl grinned and continued. "It is covered with my sweat, blood, tears, and other bodily fluids!"

The crowd groaned in disgust.

"I will now take questions!" Mabel said. "You!" She said pointing to Spectacles.

"Old Man McGucket, are those wax figures alive? And follow up question, will I survive the wax apocalypse?" Spectacles asked.

"Um…yes!" Mabel said. "Next?"

"Toby Determined of the Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really believe that this constitute is the wonder of the world?" A short very ugly man asked.

"Your mic is a turkey baster, Toby," Stan grumbled.

"It certainly is…" Toby said with slumped shoulders.

"Next question," Stan said.

"Sandra Hermenez, a real reporter," a stern and somewhat stuck up looking woman said. "The flyer promised free pizza to however attended the event, is this true?"

The crowd exploded in an uproar of agreement.

"Uh, that was a typo! Goodbye!" Stan said as he threw a smoke bomb and ran away. There was a huge riot and Bill quickly grabbed Mabel's arm and away from the people. It was just pizza! Bill screeched in his head.

"I think that went well!" Mabel said, her usual positive self.

"Certainly," Bill said sarcastically.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Hot pumpkin pie!" Stan exclaimed. "Look at all this cash! And I owe it all to one person!"

Mabel looked up with a smile. "This guy!" Stan said gesturing to the Wax Stan. Mabel playfully punched Stan in the stomach. "Yeah, yeah. You too you little gremlin, no off to bed with you three!" Stan said as he sat beside his wax self.

"I can't help but feel like you didn't get the thanks you deserved," Dipper said as the trio brushed their teeth.

"Eh, you know Grunkle Stan. Hey! You guys want to have a toothbrush race?" Mabel asked hopefully.

The boys where about to agree when they heard Stan scream.

They spit out the toothpaste before running downstairs. "Wax Stan had been MURDERED!" Stan exclaimed.

Mabel gasped and fainted. Bill cried in surprise and Dipper caught her.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"I just went to use the bathroom," Stan told the police men. "And when I came back he was beheaded!"

"My hard work!" Mabel cried. Dipper put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "Who could've done this?" He asked. "It could've been anyone," Bill muttered.

"Hate to break it to you, but this case is unsolvable," Sheriff Blubs said sipping his coffee.

"What?!" Stan, Mabel and Dipper exclaimed.

"You didn't even try yet!" Bill snapped.

"Maybe I can help!" Dipper said hopefully.

"Dipper's good with mysteries! And Matthew's super smart!" Mabel said. "He figured out who was eating the tin cans."

"All signs pointed to the goat," Dipper said proudly.

"And Matthew got a scholarship with West Tech!" Mabel added.

"At thirteen," Bill said smugly.

"Yeah, those boys have a brain in their heads, let 'em help!" Stan agreed.

"Ha!" Sherif Blubs said. "Fancy city boys going to solve a mystery with their fancy computer phones, eh?"

"City boys! CITY BOYS!" Deputy Durland said.

"You are adorable!" Sherif Blubs said.

"Adorable?" Dipper asked, and his face became a dark scowl.

"At least we're not idiots!" Bill snapped causing the laughter stop abruptly.

"Whatever boys. Just let the adults handle this," Sheriff Blubs said. Then his radio crackled. "Attention all units, Steve is about to shove an entire cantaloupe in his mouth, I repeat, an entire cantaloupe!"

The police officers laughed cheerfully and ran out of the shack. "Some adults you are!" Bill called after them.

"Exactly," Dipper ground out. "We'll show them how adorable we are." Then Dipper sneezed.

"Aw! You sneeze like a kitten!" Mabel cooed.

Dipper glared.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"There were many unhappy peoples at the opening yesterday," Dipper said walking around the crime scene.

"Unhappy enough for MURDER!" Mabel said.

"it could've been anyone," Dipper continued.

"Even us!" Mabel added.

"Not likely," Bill said.

"But still possible," Mabel insisted. "Especially if we were possessed by demons!"

"Fair enough." Bill shrugged.

"It could've also been anything. Zombies, ghosts, etc. It could be weeks before we find our next clue," Dipper said.

"Look! A clue!" Mabel said pointing at footprints in the shag carpet, with a hole in it.

"And they lead to…" Dipper led his siblings behind the couch where, sitting there innocently was an axe.

"Let's show this to someone," Bill said.

The twins nodded in agreement.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"What do you think?" Dipper asked showing Soos the axe.

"In my opinion? It's an axe," Soos replied.

Ah, typical Soos. Bill said mentally face-palming.

"An axe!" Dipper said.

"The lumberjack! He was furious when he didn't get that pizza!" Mabel said.

"That's right…" Bill smiled. "Sounds like something he'd do."

"You know Manly Dan?" Soos asked in slight surprise.

Bill mentally kicked himself. "Ah, yeah, Ice Girl told me."

"Ice Girl?" Dipper and Mabel asked in unison.

By then, Bill was mentally strangling himself, oh, and he was sweating.

"Wendy, er, a nickname I made for her," Bill said. "Okay!" Mabel said letting go. Dipper gave his elder brother a calculating look before nodding slowly. Bill could tell from the look in his eyes that he was still suspicious though.

 _Damnit! Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!_ Bill mentally cursed himself.

"Do you know where he hangs out?" Bill asked quickly.

"Yeah, in a biker joint in the town," Soos said.

"Then that's where we're going," Dipper said confidently.

"Dudes you're like, the Mysterious Three!" Soos said.

Bill cringed and Dipper said, "Don't call us that."

As the trio walked outside, they saw Stan pulling out a coffin from the back of his car. "Hey, you kids mind helping me with this?"

"We're going on a lead to find the murderer of wax Stan," Dipper said.

"We have an axe! Ree, ree, ree!" Mabel said swing in the axe around.

"Well, if that's what you're doing," Stan made a serious pose. "Avenge me kids! AVENGE ME!"

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Hi there!" Mabel said holding her fake ID up. "We're here to investigate the murder of Wax Stan!" Mabel shook the card, making the googely eyes on it wiggle around.

The man shrugged. "I don't see why not."

 _The hell? Is everyone in this town idiots?_

The bar was in chaos. There where men fighting each other and quite a few drunk. "He's resting," Mabel said to an unconscious man.

"Aye, pretty boy," Bill spun around to see I burly man sneering at him. "A lad like you shouldn't be here."

"Did you just call me 'pretty boy?'" Bill demanded.

"Maybe," The burly man said.

Meanwhile, Dipper grinned brightly, he had another lead. He was seriously good at this! "Hey, Mabel, Matthew—!" Suddenly, a burly man flew above his head. "Huh?" Dipper said.

He saw Mabel and a bunch of other men in a circle chanting "Go! Go! Go!"

Dipper shoved between his sister and his jaw dropped when he saw his brother straddled on a man's back, pinning his arms in an uncomfortable position.

"Hey! Matt!" Dipper called as said teen kicked the man in the back of his head and knocked him out. The crowd cheered, Mabel the loudest.

"I found a lead!" Dipper said.

"Great job Dipping Sauce!" Bill said getting off the man and walking out of the throng of people, grinning at those who told him to come back soon.

"We need to find somebody who's left handed."

They spent hours having the inhabitants of Gravity Falls use their dominant hand, until there was only one person left.

"Okay, so we have one suspect left," Dipper said flipping through his notebook.

"Toby Determined," Bill said with a smirk

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"You kids better be right about this," Sheriff Blubs warned. "Otherwise you won't hear the end of it!"

"All the evidence leads to here," Dipper insisted.

The five of them broke in and Toby screamed, falling off his chair.

"Nobody move! This is a raid!" Sheriff Blubs said and Deputy Durland hit a lamp.

"What is this?! A raid?!" Toby asked in horror.

 _Uh…my IQ is dropping…_

"Toby Determined, you are under arrest for the murder of Wax Stan!" Dipper said pointing an accusing finger at the man. "You have the right to be impressed by our amazing detective skills!" Mabel and Dipper high fived each of Bill's hands.

"Your knees must be hurting, from jumping to conclusions! Ha cha, cha!" Toby said doing a stupid dance.

"Don't try and deny it!" Dipper said. "Your paper was failing, you wanted the Wax Museum to be your next big story, and when that didn't work out, you decided to make your own headline! But you where sloppy, and all evidence pointed to you."

"Gobbling goose feathers!" Toby said. "I had nothing to do with that!"

"I knew—wait what?" Dipper demanded.

"What were you doing then?" Bill asked crossing his arms.

Toby blushed lightly before showcasing a video of him kissing a cardboard cut out of Sandra. Everyone moaned in disgust.

"Well, Toby, you're off the hook," Blubs said.

"Hooray!" Toby said.

"But, but…" Dipper was bewildered.

"I have a headline!" Blubs said. "City Kids Waste Everybody's Time!"

The three adults laughed. Dipper and Mabel looked embarrassed and Bill glared, clenching his fists.

"Wow! I'd be pretty embarrassed if I were you!" Toby laughed.

"At least we don't kiss cardboard crushes," Bill ground out.

Toby blushed vigorously and Bill smirked.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Today, we honour the death of Wax Stan," Stan said at his podium. "Some say it's wrong to love a wax copy of yourself."

"They're wrong!" Soos cried.

"Easy Soos," Stan said. "Wax Stan, I hope you're picking pockets in wax heaven…" Stan's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry!" Stan exclaimed running out.

"Oh dude!" Soos says running out too.

Bill couldn't help feeling that Wax Stan reminded real Stan of his twin, his natural carbon copy, he felt his heart go out ever slightly for him. _What the hell Cipher?! What's wrong with you?!_

Dipper sighed. "We couldn't even solve the mystery," Dipper says sadly.

"We've come so far! We can't give up now!" Mabel said putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"There's something we're missing," Bill muttered. "There has to be."

He and his siblings looked at Wax Stan.

"He has a hole in his shoe," Dipper commented.

"Yeah, all the wax figures have it, to fit their pole thingies in," Mabel said.

Bill sucked in a sharp breath. The uneasy feeling Dipper was feeling? The holed shoe in the shag carpet? The unidentifiable axe?

Dipper figured it out the same time Bill did. "Guys! The killers are—,"

"Right behind you," a voice said. The trio spun around to find the wax figures standing up. "Bravo, children, you figured out are secret!" Wax Sherlock Holmes said, holding out Stan's head.

"Applaud them!" Holmes said. The figures smiled and clapped sincerely. "No! That's too sincere, slower—yes that's right."

"Are you guys…Magic?" Mabel asked.

Holmes laughed. "No! We're CURSED!"

"Same thing," Bill grumbled.

"Shut it blondie!" Holmes snapped before gaining back is composure.

"We were bought years ago by your uncle at a garage sale. What he didn't know was that we come alive whenever the moon waxes. So, by day we were the play things of man, but we would rule the night!" Then Holmes' smile dropped and his gaze darkened. "But then your uncle closed up shop. We waited for years to get back at him…but we got the wrong guy."

"You were trying to kill Grunkle Stan for real?!" Dipper asked in terror.

"Yes…and now that you know our secret, you all must die." Holmes and the other wax figures' eyes rolled to the back of their heads and they advanced towards the three Pines.

"Get back!" Bill snapped throwing a flame at Ganges Khan. He screamed and exploded into melted wax. The rest of the wax figures gasped.

"What are you?!" Wax Robin Hood demanded.

"Eh, you'll never know," Bill said killing him too. Robin wailed as he too became a puddle. "Anybody else want a piece of me?"

The figures backed up. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look before taking artificial candles and holding them like swords, standing beside their brother and his flaming fists.

"What are we? Cowards?" Holmes demanded. The wax figures exchanged a look before letting out a battle cry and charging forwards.

Mabel sliced one figures arm off with her candle, Dipper beheaded Larry King. Bill melted most of them with his flames. Then, he saw Holmes with a sword, about to chop Dipper. Bill cried out and levitated wax John Booth's head between the sword and his brother.

Sherlock Holmes turned to Bill and raised his sword. Bill inhaled sharply, not exactly prepared. Geez, he could really use a sword right about now!

There was an explosion of blue light and a sword appeared in Bill's hand, blocking Sherlock's attack. Unfortunately, he didn't predict the impact and Bill staggered and fell backwards, his back hitting the fire place.

Holmes rose his sword. "Fair well, Freaky Fire—." Before the wax figure could finish, Mabel rammed her shoulder into his back causing him to scream and topple into the flames.

"Defeated by three children!" Sherlock screeched as the flames melted his skin. He clawed at Bill who quickly dodged. "NOOO!" And then he was gone.

"Good one, Mabes," Bill said with a grin. "Hey, nobody tries to hurt any of my brothers and gets away with it!" She said proudly.

"How'd you do that Matt?" Dipper asked in awe.

"Do what?" Bill asked getting back up.

"Make that sword appear," Dipper said. "Yeah!" Mabel agreed. " It was awesome!"

"Um, I think I just…thought of it," Bill said.

"Can you do it again?!" Mabel asked eagerly.

Bill shrugged. "Sure I guess." He thought of a doll version of Mabel and after a flash of blue, it appeared in his hand. He smiled and handed it to s squealing Mabel.

"How about a one hundred dollar bill?" Dipper asked excitedly.

Bill thought of it and blinked twice. "What do you know?" He said looking at the bill.

"Make a cat appear!" Mabel exclaimed. Bill tried thinking of a cat. Nothing.

"I guess you can't do living things," Dipper summarized.

"But still, that's awesome!" Mabel said. "Just don't tell Grunkle Stan!"

"Don't tell me what? And holy moly what happened in here?!" Stan demanded as he walked in.

"Your wax figures tried to kill us, so we returned the favour and killed then," Bill said casually.

"When you say it that way…it sounds dark…" Mabel muttered.

"It is what it is," Dipper said.

"Ha!" Stan exclaimed. "You kids and your imagination!"

"We also got this," Dipper said holding up Stan's glittery head. "I took it from Sherlock Holmes before he burnt to death and…now I know what Mabel means…"

"Doesn't bother me," Bill shrugged.

"Alright, line up for some affectionate noogie action!" Stan said with his signature broad grin.

"Yeah…I don't—," Dipper began but couldn't finish because Stan had already started to noogie him. He laughed as Stan did the same thing to Mabel, and then Bill, causing him not only to laugh, but to feel another one of those warm sensations.

"You city kids figure out the case yet?" Sheriff Blubs was outside the window. "I'm so confident your say 'no' that I'm going to take a slow sip of my coffee."

"We did actually," Dipper said holding up Stan's head. Blubs, who was indeed slowly sipping his coffee, spit on Durland in surprise. He screamed and he spat on Blub's face as they drove off screaming.

"Good riddance!" Bill said as the rest of the Pines laughed.

"We got rid of them all, right?" Dipper asked.

"I'm nighty-nine percent sure!" Mabel said.

"Good enough for me," Bill said then paused when he swore he heard Larry King's voice. Eh, probably nothing.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! And sorry if the climax seemed slightly rushed.**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hand that Angers Bill

**AN: Thanks again for all the awesome support! Also, thank you for pointing out that typo Quiet Leaf, I'll make sure to fix that.**

 **So, one of my reviewers, Allotrios, mentioned that Bill seems oblivious to the outcome of many of the twin's adventures when he kept his infinite knowledge. Well, yes, Bill did watch Gravity Falls but I think he only started looking more closely at the twins after they bested him in Dreamscapers.**

 **But, if I'm wrong, I can just keep it that way for the sake of this AU. After Dreamscapers, Bill WILL be able to know what'll happen next, (Gideon taking the shack, Bill possessing Dipper and of course, Weirdmageddon). So, I guess you could look forward to that! Thank you for the question. If any of you have questions, comments, or constructive criticism, I'll listen (a friendly comment is nice too)!**

 **Also, apologize for not having bold and italics last chapter. I typed it on my phone so everything was slightly…weird.**

 **Now enough tricks! Time for chapter six!**

 **Chapter Six: The Hand the Pisses off the Bill**

 _"_ _The tiger was hurt in an explosion, so we gave him a fist!"_ The TV said.

The twins, who were on the floor with Bill, and Soos who was on the chair, cheered.

"This show is going to drop my IQ!" Bill complained. "Why's it called 'Tiger Fist'? he has a human fist! And where's the plot?"

"It's senseless fun, dear brother," Dipper said wisely. "Something that evades your mind."

"Let's see if you can evade, _this_!" Bill lunged at Dipper and tickled him under the armpit. The brunette exploded with laughter and Mabel giggled.

"You're not escaping either, Mabes!" Bill said grabbing Mabel by the arms and tickling her too. Soos smiled at the three Pines, all three of them laughing.

 _"_ _Tiger Fist will return after these messages,"_ The TV continued.

Then some random emotional music played.

"Hey, that's the commercial I told you dudes about," Soos said. Bill stopped tickling his siblings and looked up at the TV.

 _"_ _Are you feeling miserable?"_ The commentator asked.

 _"_ _Yes!"_ A sobbing man on the TV exclaimed.

 _"_ _Then you need,_ Gideon _."_

Bill gritted his teeth. " _Oh,_ I hate that kid!"

"You know him?" Dipper asked curiously.

"Yup, and I hate him," Bill said as the commercial continued.

 _"…_ _a psychic so, don't waist your time on other so called 'Men of Mystery.'"_ The commercial showed Stan stepping out of an outhouse with the word FRAUD plastered on it.

 _"_ _Come learn about tomorrow, tonight! Come on over folks! Gideon's, expecting you!"_ Bill couldn't help but notice the sinister sounding ending.

"Is he really psychic?" Mabel asked in awe.

"We should find out!" Dipper said excitedly.

"No!" Bill and Stan said at the same time as the old man walked in.

"Ever since _he_ rolled into town, I've been getting nothing but trouble!" Stan continued, hanging up his jacket. "Nobody under _my_ roof is going under that Gideon's roof!"

"Do tents have roofs?" Dipper asked.

"We found our loop hole!" Mabel said holding up an actual loop hole.

"Mabel, what did I tell you about visual puns, one," Bill said with a scowl. "And _two_ , Gideon's a lying, cheating, dangerous little bastard, and you two are going nowhere near him!"

"How do you know him exactly, Matthew?" Dipper asked crossing his arms.

"Let's just say me and Psychic Kid—I mean—."

"You gave Gideon a nickname too!" Mabel said squeezing her cheeks. "Aw! So many people like you!"

"Why would you give Gideon a nickname if you hate him so much?" Dipper asked suspiciously. That kid was too observant for his own good.

"Err, I don't want to talk about it," Bill muttered.

"Can we go?" Mabel asked. "I want to see his awesome powers!"

"I just said—,"

"If he _does_ do something, you can just burn him up with your flames!" Mabel said confidently.

Bill was about to put his foot down when Mabel gave him that "You Murdered a Kitten" look.

Bill moaned. " _Fine,"_

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill sat inside the tent next to the twins. He was glaring at the stage. Gideon, not only was spoiled and annoying, but he made a deal with Bill twice and both times didn't hold his part of the bargain. Though, again. If he tried getting 10 feet near his siblings he'd make him regret ever meeting him.

"This is like a wacko version of the shack!" Mabel exclaimed.

"They even have their own Soos," Dipper said pointing at a handyman walking.

Soos narrowed his eyes and Bill snickered lightly.

Then the lights dimmed. "Let's see who this guy is," Dipper said crossing his arms.

The curtains opened and there stood Gideon Gleeful. Bill's eye twitched. He looked even more annoying in person.

" _That's_ who you and Grunkle Stan hate so much?" Dipper asked Bill.

"He's so _wittle!_ " Mabel gushed.

"Hello America! My name is Lil' Gideon!" The boy said. _That voice…argh!_

"I just wanted to say it's such a gift to have you all here! Such a gift!" Gideon said with a smile. "I have a vision! You will all soon say 'Aww!'" Gideon turned around and gave a "cute" look. Everyone gushed.

"It came true!" Mabel whispered.

"I'm not impressed," Dipper mumbled. "I can see how much a liar his now."

"Hit it, Dad!" Gideon said to a man in the back. Music started playing and Gideon started dancing. _Oh, no. Tell me he's not going to sing…_ Bill pleaded in his head.

 _"_ _Oh, I can see, what others can't see._

 _It's not some sideshow trick, it's innate ability!_

 _Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined,_

 _And you too could see, if you were little old me!"_

Bill slumped down into his chair. One thing worse the Gideon's voice? His _singing_ voice. Bill couldn't help remembering his mother Ellie and deciding that she'd sing ten times better than this.

"Come on everyone! Stand up! Keep it going!" Gideon said clutching the tie on his neck.

Everyone stood, including Bill, who had no intention of standing up. _What?_ He demanded in his head.

"How did he…?" Bill heard Dipper say. Bill narrowed his eyes at the kid. Just what was he playing at?

 _"_ _You wish your son would call you more,"_ Gideon sang to an old lady. "I leave it all to my cats!" She exclaimed.

 _"_ _I sense you've been here before!"_ Gideon sang to Blubs who was holding a bunch of Gideon merchandise. "What gave it away?" The police officer asked giddily.

Bill and Dipper rolled their eyes.

 _"_ _I'll read you mind if I am able,"_ Gideon said advancing towards Mabel. At that moment, Bill flicked his wrist behind his back and Gideon's clothes caught in blue flames.

The crowd screamed. And the man, who Bill recognized as Bud Gleeful stopped playing to try and pat his son down.

"Uh, uh, goodnight everyone!" Bud exclaimed as people either tried to help Gideon or ran out. Bill grabbed Dipper and Mabel's arms and they and Soos ran out of the tent.

"Matthew!" Mabel said pulling away from Bill once they where outside. "Why did you do that?"

"He was closer than ten feet away from you," Bill said. "That's closer than he's supposed to be."

"Seriously, Matt," Dipper said. "What did he do that caused you to hate him so much? Why is he dangerous?"

Bill closed his eyes for ten seconds before opening them again. "Let's just say, that when he wants something, he'll go to drastic measures to get it." Bill gave his siblings a serious look.

"Don't go near him," he said firmly.

Dipper still looked suspicious, but he nodded. "Okay."

"Promise?" Bill asked.

"I promise," Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

Unfortunately, Bill didn't realize the fact that Gideon was watching them with suspicion in his eyes.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Look guys!" Mabel said as she walked into the kitchen where Bill and Dipper where playing chess, rhyme stones on her face. "I successfully bedazzled my face! Blink…ow." Mabel cringed.

"Is that permanent?" Dipper asked.

"I'm unappreciated," Mabel grumbled.

"Yeah, I really don't think that's safe, also, checkmate," Bill said and smirked as Dipper moaned. "Why do you _always_ win?"

The doorbell rang.

"Somebody get the door!" Stan barked. Bill got up to get it but Mabel stopped him. "No need dear brother! Continue to kick Dipper's butt at chess!" Mabel said wiping off the stones and walking to the door.

"Traitor!" Dipper called as Bill snickered and set up a new game.

After about a minute of playing, Stan called, "Who's at the door?"

"Nobody Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called back. Bill killed Dipper's pawn before frowning and getting up to check on Mabel.

"…peach so sweet can be related to a lemon so—oh hello there!" Gideon said politely to Bill. Bill scowled in return.

"Mabel," Bill said still glaring at Gideon. "Get inside."

"But Matt—!"

 _"_ _Now."_

Mabel cringed at her brother's tone before walking back inside.

"Is there something wrong?" Gideon asked politely.

"I don't want you near my siblings again, _got it?_ " Bill hissed, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why sir!" Gideon said innocently. "I don't what I've done wrong—."

"If you look at my siblings, something bad will happen," Bill growled. "If you go near them, something _really_ bad will happen." Bill kneeled so that he was right in front of Gideon's face. Enjoying the look of terror that showed.

"And if you touch them…" Bill held up a flaming hand and Gideon yelped. "That was you last night!" he cried.

Bill ignored him and stood up, giving Gideon one last vicious glare before saying, "Leave Dipper and Mabel out of your twisted schemes, Gideon Charles Gleeful."

Gideon gaped. "How do you know my—?" Bill slammed the door shut.

Gideon narrowed his eyes. There was something _off_ about that boy. He decided to ask Mabel about it once she became his queen.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Matthew!" Mabel cried indignantly. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"What's wrong with _you?!"_ Bill demanded. "Didn't I tell you to stay away?"

"He was being nice!"

"For his own personal gain!"

"UGH! I hate it when you're like this!" Mabel ran out of the living room and all the way to the attic.

"What happened?" Dipper asked, he appeared to be writing something in a notebook.

"Gideon came over and I told him to piss off. Now Mabel's mad," Bill grumbled, sitting down. "What're you writing?"

"Game tactics so I can beat you," Dipper said smugly. "Let's see you beat me _now!"_

Bill smirked. That was unlikely.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Mabel sat on her bed sulking. Why did Matthew hate Gideon so much? What did he do wrong? She jumped in surprise when she heard a bang on her window. She looked at said window and saw a rock being thrown at it. Curiously, Mabel opened it up and peered down. She grinned, recognizing the friendly smile of Gideon.

"Wanna come down and do something together?" Gideon called, but not too loud, lest Matthew hear him.

Mabel's grin broadened and to the surprise of the boy, she leapt out of the window with a short scream and landed on him.

"That was fun! Painful, but mostly fun!" Mabel said cheerfully as she rolled off if Gideon.

"What do you want to do?"

Gideon smiled. "I have something in mind that I'm sure you'll like!"

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Dipper sat on the couch in the living room, reading Journal 3.

"Hey Dipper? How's it going?" Mabel said wiggling her pink nails above her twin's face.

Dipper cried out in surprise and sat up. "Where were you? Matthew thought you got kidnapped by Gideon!"

Mabel laughed. "Oh! He wouldn't do _that_. I _was_ hanging out with him though. He is one dapper little man!"

"Mabel, we promised Matt we wouldn't go near him!" Dipper exclaimed.

Mabel batted a hand through the air. "What Matthew doesn't know won't kill him!" Mabel put her hands on her hips and scowled at Dipper. "You won't tell him, will you?"

"Mabel—."

Mabel gave her brother the "You Killed a Kitten" look.

Dipper moaned. " _Fine,_ what are you going to tell him when he sees you, though? You can't hide…well _that_."

"Hide what?"

The twins turned to see Bill standing by the doorway. "Mabel, what? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I was playing dress up with myself," Mabel lied.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Want to tell the truth?" Mabel's shoulders slumped. For us long as she could remember, her brother could tell if she or Dipper were lying.

"I was playing dress up with Gideon," Mabel admitted finally.

"You _what?!"_ Bill demanded. He was in front of his sister in a few steps and he instantly looked her over before putting his hands on her shoulders. "Did he hurt you?"

"What? No!" Mabel said pulling away. "Gideon didn't do anything like that! He _wouldn't_ do anything like that!"

"You don't know Gideon," Bill said firmly.

"No, _you_ don't know Gideon!" Mabel snapped. "So, quit trying to be a mom! _I can handle myself!"_

"I'm not being a mom!"

"Yes, you are! Dipper, isn't Matthew acting like a mom?"

Dipper cringed. "Um, I don't exist right now…"

"I'm just trying to look out for you!" Bill cried.

"If you really were you'd let me make my own decisions and my own friends!" Mabel exclaimed.

Bill gritted his teeth and watched as Mabel stormed off before scoffing and storming off in the other direction.

Dipper watched both his siblings and sighed.

"Well, that was fun to watch," Stan said from behind Dipper, causing the boy to scream.

Stan snorted. "You scream like a girl; did anyone tell you that?"

"I _do not_ scream like a girl!"

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Mabel sat on top of a factory roof with Gideon, looking at Gravity Falls through their copper glasses. "Matthew really doesn't like you," Mabel said. "I don't know why."

"Ah, well, maybe Stanford just rubbed off on him, y'know?" Gideon suggested.

"What did you do that made him not want to trust you?" Mabel asked looking at her friend.

Gideon blinked twice. "Come again?"

"He said he met you before," Mabel said slowly. "That you would do anything to get what you wanted…"

"What?" Gideon laughed. "I've never met your brother before yesterday! What're you talking about?"

It was Mabel's turn to say, "What?" She let that info sink in some before gritting her teeth. "He _lied_ to me?!" Mabel demanded.

Gideon shrugged. "I guess he did."

Mabel hugged herself as she stared at the ground below. "How could he lie to me?"

Her vison blurred with tears.

"Aw, don't cry, Mabel!" Gideon said hugging the sobbing girl. "I just never thought he'd ever lie to me and Dipper!"

"We all got flaws," Gideon said as he patted Mabel on the back.

 _Yes indeed._ Gideon internally giggled.

"Tell you what, Mabel. How about we go on a date?" Gideon asked pulling away.

Mabel wiped away her tears. "Uh, a shopping date?"

Gideon shook his head.

"A play date?"

"Just one little date!" Gideon said.

Mabel rubbed her arms. Well, she was mad at Matthew, and going out with Gideon would make him mad…but did she _really_ want to be that spiteful? Though she _was_ feeling stressed…

"I guess one couldn't hurt."

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill had this sick feeling in his stomach. It was awful, he didn't think he had ever felt it in his trillion years of existence. Then it hit him.

Guilt.

But why was he guilty? Was it because he realized he was too hard on Mabel? The girl had avoided him like the plague and it made him feel so sick. Mabel had _never_ purposely avoided him. It was so…so sickening.

He was leaning on the counter, "chatting" with Wendy, Soos and Dipper. They were talking about—he seriously didn't know what they were talking about. He tuned the conversation out a long time ago and he only responded with "uh huh" whenever he was addressed.

"Matt, are you okay?" Dipper asked frowning at his brother.

"Yeah dude, you were staring into space for like, ten minutes," Wendy said.

"I was just—."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stan barked storming in with newspaper in hand. "What's that skunk doing with Mabel?"

"Oh, yeah, they're totally dating," Wendy said holding up her phone. "Everyone's talking about it."

"I wonder what their couple name will be! Gable? Mideon?" Soos said reading a book…about Gideon and Mabel. _What?_

"What?! He's dating my grandniece?!" Stan shrieked squeezing the newspaper in his hand.

"I didn't know! Plus, I told her not to!" Dipper cried.

"You're a bad liar," Bill muttered as Stan stormed out of the house.

"Wouldn't it be cool if that was a closet and he had to walk out the real door?" Soos asked. Everyone looked at him. Soos opened the door. "Nope, real door."

"I figured you'd be mad about this too, Matthew," Wendy said. "I mean, you don't like Gideon either, right?"

"I don't care anymore," Bill muttered, looking away.

"But, you said he was dangerous," Dipper reminded him.

"Maybe I was wrong," Bill said quietly. "After all," he said in a quieter voice. "I've changed, guess it can't be hard for him to change too, right?"

"What'd you say dude?" Soos asked.

Bill shook his head and walked away. "Nothing."

Dipper, who was close enough to hear his brother's words, frowned at his brother's back.

He was _definitely_ hiding something.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"So, how was it?" Dipper asked his sister as she walked in glumly. He was currently reading with Bill sitting beside him, he and Mabel looked up at each other before looking away. Bill, hating the feeling in his gut, walked out of the room.

He lay in his bed, clutching his stomach. He was sure this wasn't guilt; It was something else. He felt his body become sweaty and goose bumps prickling his arms. Finally, he jumped up and ran to the bathroom, heaving the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Feeling his head spinning, Bill staggered to the wall, placing his two hands on it and his forehead, panting lightly.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself.

Then, as quickly as it came, the nausea passed. It was like it never happened.

Bill walked out of the bathroom to see Mabel on her bed, she looked like she was waiting for somebody.

"Matthew? Why'd you lie to me?" She asked quietly.

" _Lie?_ Mabel I—when did I lie?" Bill asked, seriously confused.

"You said that you had a history with Gideon!" Mabel said. " _He_ said that he's never met you since the day at the tent!"

Bill opened and closed his mouth several times. _Why'd I say that I had a history with Gideon? WHY?! I should've known she'd ask Gideon if I was being all secretive about it._

"So, you _did_ lie!" Mabel snapped when she saw her brother's expression.

"I didn't lie…" Bill said slowly.

"What're you hiding, Matthew?" Dipper asked from behind Bill. He spun around to find the boy crossing his arms. _How much did he hear?_

"Look," Bill said. "I-I didn't lie to either of you, okay? I swear."

"So, Gideon just has a bad case of amnesia?" Dipper asked with frown. _Well, he probably heard everything._

"It's…complicated," Bill said, feeling his face become sweaty.

"Just tell us Matt," Mabel insisted, her voice less angry. "We won't get angry if we hear the truth."

"I _will_ tell you…everything," Bill closed his eyes. "Just, not now, okay?"

"Matthew!" Dipper said, clearly peeved.

 _"_ _Please._ Not now," Bill begged. "I don't think either of us could handle the truth."

Mabel clenched her fists slightly but nodded anyway. Dipper shook his head. "How could you keep secrets from us?" He demanded.

"It's not because I don't want to tell you two!" Bill exclaimed. "I'll tell you, both of you, I'll tell you _everything_ , just _not now."_

Dipper seemed like he was about to argue when he saw the pleading in his brother's eyes. Dipper sighed. _"Fine."_

Bill sat on his bed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. He wanted to tell them, but he _didn't._ He knew that waiting longer would be worse _but he still didn't want to tell them_. How would they react? He didn't want to take the risk. But he had to tell them eventually. After all, he promised. Bill groaned in frustration, barely hearing the twins leave the room.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Bill walked downstairs and saw Mabel pacing while muttering to herself. "Mabel?" Bill called. Mabel yelped in surprise when she saw her brother.

"Oh, hi, Matthew," She muttered.

"Mabel," Dipper said walking into the room. "What happened on that date?"

"You went on another date?" Bill demanded.

"Yes, but I don't think you should care, since you won't tell us _your_ secrets," Mabel grumbled.

"Mabel—!"

"Mabel, really, _what happened_?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know!" She cried. "One minute, I was in the friend zone, and then he pulled me into the romance zone!"

"He's harassing you?" Bill demanded steeping forward into the living room. Mabel fidgeted. "He—he isn't bad, really, he's just…obsessed?"

"Don't worry, Mabel," Dipper said putting an arm on his sister's shoulder. "You don't have to marry him!"

"Good news, Mabel!" Stan said as he walked in with a TEAM GIDEON shirt on. "You need to marry Gideon!"

"WHAT?!" The Pines siblings demanded.

"It's all a part of our agreement! There is _a lot_ of cash tied up into this, lemme tell ya!" Stan said. "I even got this shirt! Wow…I'm fat."

Mabel ran off screaming.

"Bodies change dear, bodies change…" Stan said misinterpreting the screaming.

Bill however, was fuming mad.

"You betrothed her to _Gideon Gleeful?!"_ Bill shrieked. "She's twelve!"

"Uh…when you put it that way…" Stan said slowly.

"How could you?!" Bill demanded. "Does money mean that much to you?!"

"Hey, hey, she'll be eighteen when she can marry him, kid!" But Bill didn't hear, he was too busy storming away, cursing Stan under his breath.

When he opened the attic door he saw Dipper talking with Mabel who was in Sweater Town.

"Mabel?" Bill asked. Dipper turned and Mabel buried deeper into her sweater. "Hey Matthew," Dipper mumbled turning away too.

"Don't tell me you guys are still mad at me! I told you I'd tell you, just not now!" Bill said walking towards them. Neither Mabel, nor Dipper answered.

"Tell you what. I'll break the news to Gideon for you," Dipper said.

"I'm coming too," Bill said.

"Why?" Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One, Gideon's a freak, he could try something and I won't let you get hurt," Bill said firmly. Dipper was slightly taken back by that. He knew that his brother loved him but…he had never said _that_ before.

"Two," Bill kneeled next to Mabel. "I want to make it up to you Mabes," Mabel peeked from her sweater.

"You'll let me, won't you?"

Mabel didn't answer, just flung herself at her brothers and hugged them tight. She didn't say anything, but her hug said everything that needed to be said; no words required.

Bill and Dipper hugged their sister back, Bill enjoying the warm sensation in his chest and cherishing it.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

Dipper and Bill walked into the restaurant that looked freakishly expensive. _Wow, how much bucks does this kid have?_

They found Gideon sitting in a chair that was too large for him.

"Oh! Dipper and Matthew Pines! What a…surprise," Gideon said politely, though Bill knew it was forced, especially when his eyes darted over to him.

"Mabel won't be coming tonight," Dipper said. "She doesn't want to date you."

Gideon blinked twice. "What?"

"Well, you're putting her under pressure, what did you expect?" Bill snapped. "The only reason I'm not going to take your innards and use if for Christmas decorations is because I'd probably get in trouble for that."

Gideon paled visibly before his eye twitched. "You mean, you two got in the way?"

"You're not going to…freak out, right?" Dipper asked.

"Nope!" Gideon said cheerfully…a bit _too_ cheerfully.

"These things happen! Bygones, you know!" He giggled and Bill shivered involuntarily.

"Well, cool! Thumbs up and uh, 'bye!" Dipper said as he and Bill walked out.

"Did he freak out?" Mabel asked in panic.

"Nope," Dipper said happily.

"I won't let him bother you anymore Mabes," Bill said. And he wasn't. Because he knew Gideon wasn't done yet.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"Hit me dudes!" Soos said stuffing a pillow in his chest. Dipper and Mabel crashed into him and fell to the floor laughing. Bill charged and the two toppled over, causing the twins to laugh harder.

"It's nice to have things back to the way they were," Mabel said with a smile.

From inside, the phone rang.

"Your turn!" Mabel said a but earlier than Dipper. "Aw man," he mumbled.

Bill watched the male twin walk into the house. After about five seconds, Bill brushed himself off and walked after him. After all, it _could_ be a Gideon scheme.

"Tonight?" He heard Dipper say. "Okay, goodbye." When Dipper put the phone down he was grinning like mad.

"Who was that?" Bill asked.

"Toby Determined," Dipper replied.

Bill scowled. "That douche who made fun of us last week?"

"We _did_ accuse him of murder," Dipper pointed out.

"Touché," Bill said. "What did he want?"

"To meet us for an interview," Dipper said excitedly. "Isn't it great?"

"Why _us_?" Bill asked.

"I need a guardian over thirteen," Dipper said. "So, can we go?"

"I don't know," Bill said slowly.

"Oh, come on Matt! It could be our chance to noticed for once!" Dipper said.

Bill shrugged. "If I'm going with you it'll be fine, I guess. What's the worst that could happen?"

And with that line, Bill tempted the irony of the universe.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"This it is," Dipper said looking at the notebook and back at the old warehouse.

"Stay behind me, just in case," Bill said. Dipper hesitated, but nodded as the two made it to the little building and opened the door.

"Hello?" Dipper called. It appeared to be empty.

"Something isn't right here," Bill said sharply. "Dipper, run, _now_."

Dipper seemed to be getting red flags too because he dashed for the door, but it slammed shut. Dipper cried in surprise and tried opening the door but to no avail.

"Move!" Bill demanded as flames appeared in his hand. "I'll blast it down!" Before he could however, Bill's arms where pinned to his sides and he began to float.

"Matthew!" Dipper exclaimed as Bill struggled against the invisible force. He tried making flames, creating a weapon, trying to _do something_ but it was fruitless.

The lights turned on and there was Gideon, sitting on a chair patting a miniature doll of himself the same way a villain pats a cat.

 _"_ _You!"_ Bill growled as he struggled even more. Ugh, he should've known.

"Let Matt go man!" Dipper snapped.

Gideon hummed. "How about, _no?"_

Bill gasped as his oxygen supply was cut off.

"Stop it!" Dipper exclaimed as Gideon laughed manically.

Bill felt his vision blur. "Do you know how many things I did to win Mabel's heart? _So much!"_ Bill's throat closed even more. And just when he thought he was going to be rendered unconscious, the hold on him dissipated.

Bill fell to the ground unceremoniously and coughed and panted for breath. Turning, he saw Gideon screaming in agony as Dipper pinned his arms uncomfortably behind his back, a look of unbottled rage on his face. Bill smirked. _I taught him well._

Gideon's amulet glowed and Dipper was encased in green light and thrown against a stack of boxes.

By now, Bill was seeing red.

His fists full of flames, he dashed at Gideon and punched him in the cheek. The boy screamed and skidded across the floor.

He was about to rip the amulet off his neck when he began floating again, Dipper along with him.

"She'll never date you!" Dipper screamed.

"Liar!" Gideon snapped.

"You think she'd want to date you?!" Bill demanded. "You're too desperate!"

Gideon growled. "You need to be shut up for good, pretty boy."

"I'm sorry, _what was that?!"_ Bill screeched as a pair of shears went right towards him. Bill stared at the shears in panic. Trying harder than before to reach for his powers.

Nope.

 _"_ _Matthew!"_ Dipper screamed as the shear came within a millimeter of Bill's skin—

"Gideon!" Came the most welcome voice in the universe.

Gideon spun around and the shears dropped, both Bill and Dipper sighed in relief.

"Oh! Marshmallow! What're you doing here?" Gideon asked nervously.

"I can't be your marshmallow Gideon, sorry." Mabel walked towards him.

"I-I don't understand…" Gideon said clutching his tie.

Bill grunted as pain shot through his body. "Uh Mabel?" Dipper said. "Now isn't the time to be brutally honest with him!"

"We can still be dress up buddies, right?" Mabel said with a smile. "Wouldn't you like that?"

Gideon smiled. "Really?"

Mabel's smile dropped and she snatched the tie. "No! _not_ really!" She exclaimed as the two boys fell from the air. "You were like, totally attacking my brothers! What the heck?!"

"My tie!" Gideon cried. "Give it back!" Mabel held it up in the air as Gideon tried desperately to grab it. He then staggered forward and crashed into Mabel, who crashed into Bill, who then crashed into Dipper.

The four of them screamed as they fell through the sky. Gideon managed to take his tie back and him and Mabel started floating.

 _"_ _Dipper, Matthew!"_ Mabel shrieked as they continued to fall.

At the last minute, Bill thought of a bouncy castle and him and Dipper landed in it, bouncing freakishly high in the air. They both screamed as they fell back down and bounced a few times more before they just lay there.

"You okay?" Bill asked his brother.

"Yeah," Dipper mumbled. "You?"

Bill nodded and staggered to his feet, helping Dipper up and removing the bouncy house from existence.

"Guys!" Mabel said as she and Gideon landed lightly on their feet. She ran to her brothers and hugged them tight before giving Gideon a false grin. "Hey, Gideon!" Mabel said.

"Pink Dumpling?" Gideon asked somewhat hopefully.

Mabel scowled and slapped Gideon in the face. " _That's_ for not taking a hint!" She snapped before snatching bathe the tie and crushing it under her foot.

"My powers!" Gideon cried.

" _That's_ for trying to kill my brothers!" She snapped. "I will never, _ever_ date you!"

"Yeah!" Dipper echoed.

"This isn't over!" Gideon said. "You haven't seen the last of me!" He slowly backed up into the forest with narrowed eyes.

"Should we be worried about that?" Dipper asked.

"Unlike the gnomes? Yes," Bill kneeled next to his siblings and smiled. "But I'll protect you."

Dipper and Mabel smiled.

Even if Bill was keeping secrets, Dipper had a feeling that he could trust his brother, with this at least.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"What happened to you three?" Stan asked hanging up a painting of a crying clown.

"Gideon," the Pines siblings said in unison.

"Argh, Gideon," Stan spat. "Yeah, he swore vengeance on the whole family."

"What's he going to do?" Dipper asked with a smirk. "Guess what number we're thinking?"

"Negative eight!" Mabel said. "Nobody thinks about negatives!"

"Don't underestimate the enemy," Bill said firmly.

"Aw, lighten up kid!" Stan said ruffling Bill's hair.

Bill smiled.

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

"I still love you Gideon!" Gideon held up a doll version of Mable. "If only my family weren't in the way!"

He held up a doll version of Stan. "Look at me! I'm old and I'm smelly!"

Gideon held up a Bill doll. "I'm so high and mighty with my cool _powers!"_

Finally, he held up Dipper. "What're you going to do without tour amulet?"

Gideon smirked.

"You'll see boy, you'll see…"

 **...A-X-O-L-O-T-L...**

 **AN: The end…for now. This might be the longest chapter yet!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Your Love is Killing me

**AN: I return! Tee hee, hee!**

 **Again, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the awesome support! It makes me so happy…*sniff*.**

 **To answer a question from Quiet Leaf, the pain was indeed caused by Gideon. The nausea however will be explained in this chapter.**

 **To also answer the question of magicornis1, Bill will not be too happy when Sixer walks out of that portal, or when those agents start meddling in things, let's just leave it that!**

 **I decided to make my own episode/chapter after every canon episode/chapter thanks to ToothPasteCanyon and his/her constructive criticism! This idea was helped made possible by you so, take a virtual cupcake!**

 **I'll update three of them in a row to make up for the last three canon chapter I posted. This chapter was suggested by ToothPasteCanyon but if you have an idea for the next two I'm all ears!**

 **And again, if there is a problem with the story that I should consider fixing, please, politely let me know (just no flaming).**

 **It means that you care about my work in want me to be a better writer, and if I become a better writer, you guys get a better writing experience! It's a win, win here people!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **Chapter Seven: Your Love is Killing me:**

The covers that were tightened around Bill's body did little to warm him up. If anything, it made him colder. The nausea was sickening and several times during the night he had to try and stop himself from barfing.

Now, he could no longer take it.

Bill threw the covers off, staggering towards the bathroom and heaving out the dinner from last night into the toilet. When he was down he fell on his bottom and rubbed his stomach until the nausea finally left him like before.

Was it something he ate? Was he just stressed? He had a feeling it was something else.

Bill slowly walked back into the attic and sat on his bed. _What's wrong with me?_

 _Fifteen-years of loving people?_ _ **Humans**_ _no less? You should've known this would happen._ Yin drawled in his mind.

 _What_ would happen?

Bill turned to the long mirror that sat on Mabel's end of the room and his eyes widened in horror as he came face to face with his past self looking highly amused.

 _"_ What do you want?" Bill grumbled to his darker half.

"Oh, _please_ Welcome Matt. Don't talk to me as if I'm your enemy! I'm _you_ ," Yin said.

"I'm nothing like you!" Bill snapped viciously.

The triangle laughed in amusement. "You're hilarious, Welcome Matt! Really, you are!" There was a flash of blue light and Yin became an almost spitting image of Bill, except he wore a gold suit and sported an eyepatch, the eye that wasn't covered was an unearthly gold.

"That's a lie and you know it kid!" Yin said with a laugh. "You'll always be Bill Cipher no matter what you want! I'll always be apart of you kid, _always!_ "

"Be quiet," Bill spat as he turned away from his reflection.

"Your condition proves it, Welcome Matt!" Yin continued. "Fifteen years of loving? Ha! Bill Cipher can't love! It's like a poison to _him_ , so it's a poison to _you!_ "

Bill turned to his reflection and glared at it. Yin grinned back, twirling his cane. "I gotta commend you though, I expected the emotion to take its toll when you where twelve but nope! You soldiered on for three more years! Congrats!" Bill gritted his teeth as Yin tipped his top hat in mock respect. It made Bill want to take the top hat he got from the gift shop and burn it to the ground. _I might just do that._

"It'll start with nausea, Welcome Matt, but it'll turn into heart attacks. One day—," Yin snapped his fingers. "It'll end you. _Just. Like. That."_

"I don't _love_ anyone!" Bill said. "I-I'm only fond of the twins…that's it, that's all it'll ever be."

"Your nausea begs to differ!" Yin laughed.

Bill didn't answer, just gripped the sheets in his fists.

"But hey, I got a solution!" Yin continued. "Murder Pine Tree and Shooting Star, and mutilate their bodies _so much_ that they're unrecognizable! Then when you place the blame on Fez he'll probably be in jail for the rest of his life!"

Bill's head snapped up and his mouth slowly opened in horror. It was one thing mutilating Gideon Gleeful but Dipper and Mabel?

No, he couldn't dream of that.

"As for your parents, murder 'em in their sleep! Then when Sherman Pines comes to weep over his dead relatives you can just stab him in the back. Sixer will be stuck dimension hopping for eternity, and you? You'll be free from the curse of love and Earth will be yours!" Yin said with a sadistic smirk. Bill now glared up at his reflection, shivering in anger.

"But if you don't have the stomach for that—I can do it for you…it would be _simple."_

Bill still didn't answer. He just wanted that _thing_ to stop talking!

"Think about it kid! You'll have nobody to truly love you and everyone will respect you! They'll be forced to, or else they'll die a horrible, painful, gory, death—!"

"SHUT UP!" Bill punched the mirror, and the glass shattered under his fist, blood spilled from his wrist and onto the wooden floor but the pain didn't register.

At the sound of shattered glass, the twins woke up with a start, Mabel instantly reaching for her grappling hook and Dipper yelped and tossed the covers off him.

"Oh, it's just you Matthew," Mabel said with a yawn as she put her grappling hook back on her night table. Dipper sighed in relief before looking at his brother worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, huh," Bill muttered dismissively.

"You shattered a mirror," Mabel pointed out. "That's seven years of bad luck!"

 _"_ _That_ isn't true," Bill said calmly. He walked towards the bedroom door. "Go back to sleep."

"You should put a bandage on that," Dipper called. Bill turned around and gave Dipper a tiny smile. The warm feeling in his chest returned, but it was replaced with nausea almost immediately.

Bill clutched at his stomach and ran to the bathroom for the second time that night. When he was done vomiting he pointed at his wound, willing a thick bandage into existence. There was a flash of blue light and the feeling of something tightening around Bill's wrists securely. He was really looking forward to the day he could regenerate again.

The blood seeped through but he didn't care much. He kneeled and rinsed his mouth out. When he looked up, he saw an eyepatch, a golden eye, and a sadistic grin staring back at him.

Bill had to stop himself from breaking another mirror. Instead he closed his eyes for several seconds and when he opened them, Yin was gone.

 _Bill Cipher can't love, so neither can you._ Yin's voice reminded him in his mind. _Not without dying, that is._

Bill let out a shuddering breath and he closed his eyes.

 _Just leave me alone._

Laughter filled his head in return. _Just take my advice! You'll just finish what you started!_

Bill opened the bathroom door and walked down the steps, cringing every time it squeaked. When he almost made it to the hallway, he saw Stan walking by with a lantern, walking towards the vending machine. Bill smirked. He almost forgot about Sixer's lab.

Stan typed in the code before looking around. Before Stan could go in, Bill stepped out of the shadows, causing the old man to scream. He shut the vending machine closed swiftly, his face sweaty.

"Oh! Hey kid, what a surprise…he, he," Stan put on a false grin. " _So!_ Why're you up?"

"There's a lab down there," Bill stated matter-of- factly, if only to see the look of terror on Stan's face.

"Lab? Ha! There's no lab! I'm not acting suspicious! What's suspicious? Is it a French word?" Stan chuckled nervously.

Bill smirked and continued his trek to the kitchen. "Good luck saving your brother," he said, and he meant it. He may still _kind of_ hold a grudge against Stanley Pines but for some reason, Bill really _did_ want to see Stan succeed in saving his brother (even if he was still kind of pissed with Ford).

Bill suppressed a snort as he saw Stan's shocked and confused expression from the corner of his eye.

"Matthew?" Stan called.

Bill turned.

"Who—who told you?"

Bill smiled. "I know a lot of things," was all he responded with.

Bill contemplated giving Dipper's journal to Stan to help him out, but then thought against it. If Dipper, who had never met Bill yet was suspicious of his own brother, than Ford, who _hated_ Bill and never knew he had two grandnephews and a grandniece, would probably recognize him on the spot.

Stan looked even more confused as Bill opened the fridge and poured himself some water.

Food and beverages didn't taste the same when Bill brought it into existence. He tried the day before when he made an ice cream party with the twins. The ice-cream and the soda he made with it tasted nasty so the three of them engaged in a food fight instead, resulting in a messy attic.

Bill smiled at the memory before the nausea returned. _Stay down, stay down!_ Bill quickly took a swig of his water and sighed in relief when the bile left his throat. A second later, he heard the vending machine open and close.

 _Bill Cipher can't love, so neither can you…_ the words echoed through Bill's head and he clenched his fists.

 _Then Bill Cipher is getting kicked out._ Bill told himself. _Not possible._ Yin said, _you won't be able to._

 _Just watch me._ Bill smirked.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Hey Dip Dop! Wanna have another syrup race?" Mabel asked at the breakfast table the next morning.

"Last time, you cheated," Dipper said looking up from Journal Three momentarily.

"I won't cheat again! Promise!" Mabel said.

Dipper quirked an eyebrow and put the journal down. "You promise?"

"Scouts honor!" Mabel said with a salute. Dipper shrugged. "Okay, I'll get the bottles," Dipper said abandoning his breakfast to get the syrup bottles.

"Ha! Gullible! I'm not even a scout!" Mabel whispered.

"Good girl! Always trick your enemies!" Bill said with a grin. Mabel laughed like an eighties villain in response and Bill snickered.

Dipper returned with the bottles and gave on to Mabel.

"And, go!" Dipper said as they tipped the bottles upside down.

"Go, go, YES!" Dipper said tapping the bottom of the bottle causing the syrup to fall on his tongue. He then coughed. "Ha!" Dipper continued through his coughing. "The prey has become predator!"

Mabel moaned. "Aw! You cheated!"

"You were going to cheat, I remembered at the last minute that you weren't a scout."

"Remember when you got kicked out of your old Girl Scout Club because you 'bedazzled' the coaches face while she was asleep?" Bill asked her with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!" Mabel said then laughed. "Good times! You bought me candy after I did that!"

"How's your hand?" Dipper asked changing the subject.

"Oh, it's fine," Bill said holding up the bandaged hand. The blood on it was brownish and dry.

"So, anyway," Bill said putting his hand back down. "Do any of you have anything planned?"

"Nope!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"What do you have in mind?" Dipper asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking we could go mess around the woods, look for some paranormal stuff?" Bill suggested.

The grins on the twins' faces said it all.

"Adventure! Adventure!" They chanted and Bill's smile broadened considerably.

He was more determined than ever to get rid of that piece of his demon self that refused to let go. But a little time with the twins could prove to cheer him up a bit, release some of his stress.

 _You can't get rid of me,_ Yin hissed inside Bill's head.

He _would_ get rid of that part of him, if it was for the twins especially. Bill would do anything for Dipper and Mabel.

Because—dare he think it? —he loved them.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"You don't have your top hat with you," Mabel commented as they trekked through the woods.

"I burned it," Bill said casually.

"Aw, but it looked so nice on you!"

"Mabel, Matthew, there's a fork in the road," Dipper announced to his siblings.

The trail on the left was rocky and steep, the one on the right was straight forward.

"Adventurous path or safe path?" Bill asked with a grin, already knowing which path his siblings would choose.

"Adventurous path!" Mabel and Dipper said in unison.

"Alrighty then! Up we go." Bill walked in front of his siblings, carefully scaling the rocky trail.

Bill made it up the cliff followed by Mabel. The two helped a panting Dipper the rest of the way.

"Look at the view!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Technically there's nothing but trees," Dipper said.

"Still a view! Womp!" Mabel playfully shoved Dipper, causing him to lose his balance and fall behind a pair of thick bushes, but his screams lasted a lot longer than expected and there was a _thud_ followed by a groan.

"Dipper?" Bill called.

Him and his sister pushed back the bushes to find a large hole in the ground.

"It's a gateway to Wonderland!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Um, not exactly!" Dipper called from below. "You guys should check this out though."

"Stay here," Bill told Mabel before jumping into the hole and rolling to break his fall. He got up and brushed his clothes off. Looking up he could see Dipper shining a flashlight at a wall covered in runes and vines, along with a few snails.

"Can I come down?" Mabel asked.

"Yup!" Bill called back.

After a few seconds, Mabel came down using her grappling hook and joined her brothers at the wall before getting bored and starting to play with snails instead.

Bill felt seriously cold right now, the cave appeared to be filled with _tons_ of magic. There was so much it was almost suffocating.

"It's in some weird language," Dipper murmured, narrowing his eyes at the wall then flipping through Journal 3. "This place wasn't mentioned in the journal."

Bill narrowed his eyes at the runes and a wave of familiarity washed over him.

 _"_ _The silver ring reveals the soul and can rip your heart in half,_

 _Be warned for this powerful ring, will be used to entice,_

 _So, unless you are deemed worthy, and deemed good of heart,_

 _The dark beast that guards this place, shall tear you apart."_ Bill read the poem out loud.

"How'd you read that?" Dipper asked in awe.

"I…study ancient runes," Bill mumbled. It wasn't a lie, he _did_ study ancient runes—he just studied it five billion years ago, and not very recently.

Bill scowled at the cave as he surveyed it, lighting a flame to see. He could remember every language known to man times ten. He knew how to multiply numbers by the trillions in mere seconds and he could remember every gullible naïve person he had ever made a contract with but, why couldn't he remember this? It was so strange…

The temperature dropped a considerable amount of degrees.

"Did you feel that?" Dipper asked.

"I think we should leave," Bill said firmly. "Where's Mabel?"

Dipper shined his flashlight around the cave until it landed on Mabel.

"Look at all the friends I made!" Mabel said cheerfully twirling around. Her body was covered in slugs and snails.

Dipper shuddered. On normal circumstances, Bill would've found Mabel socializing with snails to be funny, but now wasn't normal.

"We have to get out of here," Bill said firmly.

The words barely left his mouth before the ground caved in. Bill and the twins screamed as they fell uncontrollably into pitch darkness.

Bill tried making a rope, or a net, or _something_ but it was as if his powers had suddenly shut off.

"Mabel! Throw me your grappling hook!" Bill shouted, the wind blasting through his ears.

Mabel tossed Bill the said item and Bill instantly shot it into the air. Hoping, _praying_ that it would grapple on to something…

The rope went taught, the sudden jolt almost causing Bill to let go. He quickly grabbed Mabel's wrist, Mabel then grabbed Dipper's.

The three siblings sighed in relief as the rope swung back in forth casually. Bill guessed that the hook must've caught a branch or a ledge.

"You two alright?" Bill asked.

"I'm fine, but I think my slime friends fell…and died. I'm going to hold a funeral for them when we get back," Mabel said.

 _"_ _If_ we get back," Dipper mumbled.

"We _will_ get back," Bill said firmly. The rope jolted again and dirt came tumbling down. Bill, Dipper, and Mabel spluttered as some of it went in their mouths. The grappling hook continued to groan under the three bodies, and it seemed jammed.

Just their luck.

Then, at the worst possible time ever, Bill's nausea returned.

 _Not now!_ Bill screamed in his head. _Please, not now!_

Bill could already feel his stomach clenching uncomfortably, and the goosebumps and the shivers added to the already cold magic that surrounded the place.

"Matthew!" Mabel said in panic as she heard her brother's panting. "Don't tire yourself out!"

Bill squeezed his eyes close to rid his head of the dizziness.

He felt something wet fall on his forehead, and after his eyes adjusted slightly, Bill could see the unmistakeable red fluids dripping from his injured hand. He forgot all about that.

 _"_ _BLOOD…"_ A loud and deep voice growled from below them. _"I SMELL BLOOD!"_

"What the heck is that?!" Dipper screamed in panic as two large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness below them.

Bill grunted with effort as his hand became slick with sweat and blood; his grip on the grappling hook handle was loosening.

A wide mouth appeared under the two yellow eyes and a large lounge licked the jagged teeth.

With one last grunt, Bill's grip failed. The trio went back to falling and screaming.

The creature opened its large mouth. Bill watched in panic as he and the twins fell into the creature's mouth. Then, they landed in a water like substance.

The liquid then cleared out, Bill gasping for breath, before vomiting—again. "Dipper!" He called out as he looked around. "Mabel!"

The inside of the creature's mouth—or what Bill presumed it was—was pink and fleshy, all in all, it was gross.

Bill screamed the names of his brother and sister a second time, and when he was once more not met with a response, he began to panic.

He tried using his magic again, to no avail. Bill cursed under his breath and called the twins' names again.

He walked around before jumping in surprise when he heard the same deep voice as before.

 _"_ _Matthew Pines…or should I say, Bill Cipher?"_ The creature's voice filled the area.

"What did you do to them?!" Bill screeched.

The creature didn't offer an answer instead it said, _"You are confused boy, let me…aid you."_

One of the fleshy walls opened to reveal a lone ring glowing silver, sitting innocently on a pedestal.

 _"_ _You wish to separate yourself from your past self,"_ The creature continued. _"You want to care for your siblings but doing so will end in your early demise. The solution would be killing them…but you fail to complete even that."_

The wall opened wider. _"Take the Silver Ring boy, it will separate you from your other less decent self forever."_

Bill sucked in a sharp breath. He wouldn't need to hear the nagging darkness of his past self, or get the urges to hurt his siblings. He wouldn't need to worry about losing his life…

" _Matthew!"_ Bill heard the unmistakable scream of Dipper.

Bill tore his eyes away from the sword and around the pink area.

 _"_ _What's the matter boy? Does this offer not entice you? The ring does quite a bit. Imagine the power you could wield…"_ The creature said. It sounded like it was mocking him.

"Quiet," Bill spat. "Where are they?"

 _"_ _You don't want it? Men have died—."_

"Where are they?!" Bill screamed.

The creature said nothing. The wall containing the ring closed and another wall opened. Mabel and Dipper cried out ins surprise as they tumbled out.

"Ugh!" Mabel moaned as she wiped slimed off her body. "This is _too_ much slime! Next time I'm befriending caterpillars!"

Before they could say another word, Bill had the twins wrapped in his arms.

"You two are okay?" Bill said asked as he pulled back and checked the twins for any injuries.

"Yeah, I think we almost drowned in slime though, traumatizing," Dipper said. "I'm going to stare at a blank wall if we get back."

There was a rumbling sound and a heavy blast of wind. Bill and the twins cried out in surprise as they where blasted through a tunnel and back on to solid ground.

Mabel got to her feet and looked around. "We're back to where we started," she said.

Dipper rubbed his head and put his hat back on. "That was…wow."

"Something you should write in the journal?" Bill asked.

Dipper grinned. "Totally! I'm not _that_ traumatized!"

 _"_ _Of course_ , you're not."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Bill stared at the ceiling in the attic, his thoughts going to the ring. He wondered vaguely what would've happened if he had taken the creatures offer. He rolled over to see Dipper writing vigorously in his journal and Mabel writing a sign with crayon that said, _R.I.P SLUG FRIENDS AND GRAPPLING HOOK._

 _That was an idiotic move._ Yin spat.

 _If I had the ring I would've gotten rid of you anyway._

 _You'll sorely regret doing that…_

Bill turned as Dipper closed the journal and put it on the night table. "Mabel, get the light."

"HAND GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel exclaimed punching the lantern. "OW! I am never doing that again!"

Dipper laughed and Bill smiled.

 _No, I don't think so._

 _You won't be able to love boy!_

 _Ha! Keep telling yourself that._

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: So, there you have it! My own original chapter/episode! Hope I did a good job! Also, the cave will be important later on!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Devil Within

**AN: Okay, here's the next chapter! Again, thank you guys for all the support! You guys are really stroking my ego with your awesome words and favs and follows.**

 **Thank you again ToothPasteCanyon for the positive feedback and constructive criticism. It is much appreciated!**

 **Also, don't know if this is a spoiler or not—if so you don't have to read this—Bill of the Past will appear earlier in this story than in canon so! Look forward to that!**

 **Hope you enjoy! If you do, that'll be great! Here is chapter eight!**

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **Chapter Eight: The Devil Within**

Bill took a long sip of the glass of water that stood on his night table. He made a habit of keeping it there to stop himself from throwing up.

He lay back on his pillow, wiping a thick sheet of sweat from his forehead. Remembering what his darker self said didn't do anything to lessen his stress.

 _"_ _Bill Cipher can't love! It's a poison to him so it's a poison to you!"_

Bill knew he had to get rid of that little piece of his past self that still existed within him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, his feelings for Dipper and Mabel were far beyond "fondness". He cared for them far too much for him to go back now. Even if he took Yin's advice and murdered them, nothing would come out of that.

It was as if loving people was like a ditch you dug into the ground. Once you loved someone enough, nothing could make you stop loving them, not even death.

No, murder wasn't the answer. Bill would have to find a way to get rid of the more messed up part of him, lest it kill him.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

The next morning, Bill walked out of the bathroom, his teeth brushed and whatnot, when he saw Mabel on her bed. She had her digital camera plugged into the laptop Bill got for his thirteenth birthday, and was humming cheerfully.

"Mabel?" Bill asked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Matt!" Mabel said cheerfully. "I was just using one of your selfies as a profile picture since I'm signing you up for a dating website! Womp!"

"Dating—? No, no, Mabel, don't do that," Bill swiftly unplugged the camera and turned his computer off.

"Aw, Matthew! You need a love life!" Mabel objected.

Bill flinched. _That's all I need, another person to have another emotional attachment to. Make my ticking time bomb of a body give out faster. Yup._

"No, I don't," Bill sighed putting the laptop back in his bag. _"Yes,_ you do! You're fifteen. You're supposed to be finding romance!" Mabel said jumping off the bed.

"I don't have time to worry about stuff like that. Also, I'm not old enough for dating websites," Bill responded.

"I changed your birthday to April 5th 1996 to April 5th 1993," Mabel said with a charming smile. "It's just a three-year difference!"

"Mabel, please stop trying to pair me up with people? I'm not interested in that stuff," Bill said rubbing his temples.

"Don't tell me you have no feelings for _anyone!"_ Mabel said with her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't."

"At least _one_ girl?"

"No."

"A boy then?"

"No."

"You have to love _somebody!"_ Mabel exclaimed.

Bill smiled sadly at his sister. "I don't think I can love any more than I already have, Mabes. I won't be able to take it."

Bill then left the room, leaving Mabel to ponder. She had a nagging feeling that her brother's words had more meaning. She just couldn't grasp it.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Um…Mabel? Why are you doing that?" Dipper asked at the breakfast table as Mabel stuck her tongue in a scalding hot mug of hot chocolate, all the while screaming "Ow, ow!"

Mabel finally pulled her tongue out and cheered. "Yes! I burned my taste buds off!"

"I don't think you can do that with just hot chocolate," Bill said delicately sipping from his own mug.

"It's non-functional though! My other senses are heightening!" Mabel pointed outside. "I can clearly see that squirrel! It's like I have prescription glasses."

Dipper gave his sister a funny look before looking back at his journal while Bill snorted, looking down at the morning newspaper. Bill squinted at it then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Dipper asked looking at Bill while trying to put a piece of pancake in his mouth, only for it to miss and fall on his lap. Mabel laughed.

"Another tourist trap opened up," Bill said showing them a picture of a cottage looking area called, _The Supernatural Shed._

"Ha!" Mabel said. "Wonder what Grunkle Stan will say."

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ Came a shriek from the gift shop.

"There's your answer," Dipper said putting his plate in the sink.

The siblings found Stan in the gift shop, glaring at the newspaper in his hand. Soos looked worried, Wendy was carelessly looking at her magazine.

"It's so close to us, too!" Stan complained. "No wonder I haven't gotten many customers!" Stan straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "Alright, Soos?" Soos stood up straight in and saluted. "Wendy?" Stan said turning to the red head.

"Sup?" She asked looking up from her magazine before looking back down.

"Matthew, Dipper, Mabel?" Stan said finally to the younger Pines.

"Present!" Mabel said copying Soos' salute.

"Alright people! We got a crisis on our hands!" Stan said pacing around the room. "This, this Supernatural Shed thingy is a thorn in my proud business!"

"No!" Soos cried dramatically.

"Will we let that stand?!" Stan asked punching a fist in the air.

"NO!" Soos and Mabel cried. Stan glared at the other three who failed to respond.

"Um…no, I guess?"

"I guess not."

"Eh."

"I need ideas people!" Stan said. "You!" He said pointing his cane at Dipper.

"Uh, we can…make a commercial?" Dipper suggested.

"No!" Stan snapped. "That's a horrible idea!" Stan tapped his chin. "Maybe…AH HA! I can make a commercial!"

"That's what I—!"

"I'm a genius!" Stan said rubbing his hands together.

Dipper scowled and Bill snorted.

"Matthew!" Stan barked, causing Bill to jump. "Go to this Supernatural Shed, and exploit its secrets. Tell me what they sell, who the manager is, _I want to know everything!"_

"Why me?" Bill demanded.

"Because I said so! Now move it!" Stan snapped.

Bill grumbled under his breath before leaving the gift shop. Then he walked back in.

"What's the address?" Bill asked.

"Here," Stan said shoving the newspaper in Bill's hand. "It's in the article. Now get going! The sooner I know this guy's secrets the sooner I get back to making big bucks!"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

The Supernatural Shed looked like a total rip-off from The Mystery Shack. From the old cabin look to the missing "S".

Bill opened the door. The big difference to this then the Mystery Shack was the dark theme. The place was lit with candles, and many eerie things sat in glass display cases. It was also full of people.

"Welcome…" drawled a voice. An old man with large circular glasses and a moon and star robe walked from behind a curtain labeled "Employees Only" he glided in front of the counter. "I am Stratus Evergreen. Other wise known as, the Sage of the Supernatural. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, I'm just looking around. I don't really need anything," Bill replied, propping his elbows on the counter. "This is a pretty neat place you have here."

"Why thank you, dear boy!" Mr. Evergreen said with a smile. "Could I entice you with this magical candle?" The man held up a candle with a pink flame. "It calls to demons."

Bill flinched slightly. "Thanks…but no thanks."

"What about this book?" Mr. Evergreen held up a green leather book. "It holds many secrets…legend has it that only those who The Guardian deems worthy can understand its meaning!" Mr. Evergreen said dramatically. "Even I can't read it!"

"Then why do you have it?" Bill asked.

Mr. Evergreen shrugged. "It looked cool. So, you wanna buy it or what?"

"What exactly does it have in it? What's this legend?" Bill asked, his interest growing slightly.

"I found the legend along with this book in the depths of a cave one time in my many travels!" Mr. Evergreen said, returning to his dreamy sounding voice. "Yes…It holds answers that not even the most knowledgeable of entities can know!"

Okay, _now_ Bill was interested.

"What kind of _answers_?" Bill asked leaning forward slightly.

Mr. Evergreen shrugged again. "I dunno. I can't read it."

"Can I see?" Bill asked.

"For two hundred bucks," Mr. Evergreen said.

"I'm not buying it, I'm just looking!" Bill objected.

"It's business kid, two hundred bucks."

Bill huffed. _This guy is more of a rip-off than Fez!_

Bill stuffed his hand in his jean pocket before willing two one hundred dollar bills into existence. "Here," Bill said handing the cash. Mr. Evergreen grinned before handing Bill the book.

Bill looked through it, narrowing his eyes. The runes on the yellowing pages were unfamiliar to him, but he was sure with a bit of study he could decipher it.

He felt hope flare inside of him. Maybe he could finally get rid of—!

"Times up!" The man said cheerfully.

"How much?" Bill asked.

"One thousand bucks!" Mr. Evergreen said with a grin.

 _"_ _One thousand?"_

"I worked hard to get this book, boy…" Mr. Evergreen said, back in his dreamy voice. "The least you could do is—."

"Here," Bill said handing the required cash. Mr. Evergreen's eyes lit up. "Sweet mother of God!" He said counting the cash. "Are you rich, boy?"

"Um…yes?" Bill decided. If he could _literally_ pop cash out of thin air, then Bill guessed it made him rich.

"I should've asked for more—!"

"Just give me the damn book."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Bill slipped the book in a bookbag that he created out of thin air so he wouldn't show Stan. He was sure that Stan would get upset for "patronizing the competition".

As he opened the door to the gift shop he saw Soos doing the worm with upbeat music playing in the background while Mabel and Wendy chanted, "Go, go, go!"

"What'd I miss?" Bill asked closing the gift shop door.

"We're doing a dance competition!" Mabel said cheerfully. "My turn!" She said as Soos got up. Mabel began dancing, and it was now Soos' turn to chant "Go, go, go!" With Wendy.

Dipper was sitting on top of the counter reading the journal, glancing up ever so often.

"Hey, Matthew!" Wendy said. "You should totally dance with us!"

"I don't know—."

"Come on! You're a great dancer, Matt!" Mabel encouraged.

Bill smirked. "Well, if you insist." He jumped in front of his audience and began dancing alongside Mabel. Soos and Wendy cheered.

Bill then began clutching his stomach as nausea took over. _Keep it down, keep it down, damn it!_ Then, the pain increased, Bill's world became even dizzier and he fell, still clutching his stomach. He could hear the panicked shouts of Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos. He shivered as goosebumps went up his arms and chilled him. Then he felt his vision tunnelling…

"Matt!" Mabel cried as she shook her brother vigorously. "Come on! Snap out of it! _Matthew!"_

Then, the nausea disappeared, replaced with nothing but the cold. As Bill's vision refocused he could see four worried faces looking at him.

"Matthew? You okay dude?" Soos asked.

"Yeah," Bill said breathlessly. "I'm fine, I just…need some water," Bill moved to get up but Wendy and Mabel forced him back down. "Don't push yourself," Mabel said gently.

"I'm fine, this happens all the time," Bill said.

Wendy's eyebrows rose into her hairline. "This happens to you _all_ the time?"

"Matt! Why didn't you tell anybody? This is serious!" Dipper cried.

 _I just_ had _to say that!_

"You should go to the hospital for this, dude," Soos said with a frown.

"I-I'm fine really, I'm alright," Bill said. He tried again to get up but was once again forced down.

"You're not getting back up until we call the doctor for you," Mabel said firmly. She got like that when her brothers where involved.

Soos went to call the doctor while Dipper rushed to get his brother some water.

Bill took a long sip of it, sighing in content when the cool liquid slid down his throat. _This needs to stop._

He then gritted his teeth when Yin inserted his two cents, _it'll stop when you stop loving! Just take my advice, kill the kids! If you don't have the guts, then kill something else!_

 _Shut up._

His head was filled with maniacal laughter in response.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"This is stupid!" Bill snapped glaring at the prescription drugs the doctor gave him. "I don't need this!"

"Kid, you basically fainted, I think you do," Stan grumbled as he drove the car back to the Shack.

The doctor suspected hyperventilation, or the beginnings of angina or possibly heart-attack, so he had told Bill that he needed to stay from stress, and excitement, no running, no jumping—basically no exercise—oh! And he needed these God forsaken human tablets!

 _Perfect!_

He also had to bribe Stan ("Five hundred bucks! Just don't say anything!") and threaten Dipper and Mabel ("I _will_ post every embarrassing secret of you on the internet!") to stop them from alerting his parents. The last thing he needed were those two driving all the way here just to coddle him.

"I can't believe you had this problem for a week and didn't tell anyone!" Dipper said in an annoyed voice.

 _"_ _This,_ is why!" Bill exclaimed. "I was perfectly fine before and I'm perfectly fine now!"

"You are _not_ fine!" Dipper snapped back.

"How did you get like that anyway?" Mabel asked before her brothers' argument could escalate any further.

"I don't know," Bill lied, not making eye-contact with his siblings. Dipper's gaze darkened, he didn't believe his brother for one second.

Bill and the rest of the Pines walked into the shack, Dipper and Mabel raced each other to the attic and Bill followed slowly when a sharp pain exploded in his chest. Bill grasped the hand railing as the world spun uncontrollably.

 _Breathe._ He told himself. _Just breathe._ The world just got even more warped.

Bill squeezed his eyes shut and slowly moved his right leg up the stairs, then his left, then his right, all the while gripping the hand rail. Once he was on top, the pain and the dizziness disappeared. Bill sighed in relief before opening the door to the attic where, Dipper was reading one of his summer reading books and Mabel was knitting.

When they saw, their brother collapse on the bed, they both frowned. "Hey, Matt. Are you okay? You look all pale and sweaty. You're not about to get the hyperventilation thingy again, are you?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Bill muttered, taking one of his novels out. "Just fine."

Dipper didn't believe him, but he didn't press either. If there was one thing he knew about his brother it was that he was one big vault of secrets that not even him or Mabel had access to.

Dipper put the book on his night table. "Somebody get the light."

Bill flicked his wrist and the flame inside the lantern went out.

"I will _never_ stop getting tired of you doing that!" Mabel gushed.

"Goodnight," Bill said.

"Goodnight," The twins replied in unison.

It was at midnight when the nausea woke Bill up. He reached for his glass of water, and groaned when he realized it was empty.

Staggering to his feet, he took the glass to go and get a re-fill, walking out of the room and down the stairs, just as he heard the vending machine close shut. It would appear Stan went to working on the portal a bit earlier than usual.

Half-way down, the pain in Bill's chest returned, along with intense dizziness. He couldn't catch himself in time and slipped down the stairs before vomiting all over the carpet. Bill coughed and attempted to stand with the aid of his shaking limbs. All he could manage was rising to his knees.

It was getting worse. He needed to get rid of that darker side, otherwise, he was dead meat.

 _You damn right you will be!_ Yin laughed in his head. _You don't have much time left now kid! Give or take a few days!_

As Bill gripped the hand-railing and attempted to stand, he tensed at his darker half's words. A few days?

 _So, take my advice! Kill something!_

Why did Yin want him to kill something so badly?

Bill staggered the rest of the way to the kitchen feeling as if a heavy weight where placed on his shoulders. If his love poisoning was real, then the time limit made it even more real now and he hated it. He'd need to decipher the book now more than ever. If he didn't…

 _A few days._ Bill thought darkly.

 _Just take my advice kid!_ Yin laughed.

Bill poured another glass of water for himself and drank it.

This needed to end now.

Bill closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

Mr. Evergreen said something about a guardian, didn't he? So did that cave that he and the twins explored two days prior. Unless what the guy said was a load of crap, he might just be able to save himself before it was too late.

Bill walked back into the attic, quickly and quietly changing into his clothes before walking down the stairs, as he walked down, the stair he was stepping on snapped and Bill cried loudly in surprise, praying that the twins didn't hear as he slowly pulled himself up and walked towards the door.

The door let out a loud creaking noise as Bill trekked into the woods.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Dipper's eyes snapped open when he heard somebody crying out in surprise.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. What w _as_ that?

When he heard the door open, he got even more suspicious. Dipper crept to the window and saw his brother walking into the woods. Was he _crazy_?! Did he _want_ to die? He was in no condition to go walking into the woods at night where there were tons of threats! What if he collapsed again?

Dipper changed as fast as possible and ran down the stairs two at a time. "Matthew!" Dipper called.

Either Bill didn't hear or he didn't care to hear, because he kept walking. Gosh he walked fast.

As Dipper neared the beginning of the woods, his brother had disappeared completely. Dipper ran faster, ignoring the burn in his lungs and the twigs that tore into his flesh.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Bill walked up the rocky trail that he had walked up with the twins previously. He could've sworn he heard somebody calling his name but he dismissed it as imagination.

Bill moved the bush out of the way and jumped into the hole, grunting as he rolled to stop his fall.

Bill lit a flame before holding out his book. He looked around a bit before the area cooled, just like last time.

 _"_ _You came back boy? How lovely,"_ The voice of the creature drawled. The ground in the center of the cave opened and Bill backed away as an ugly scaly looking caterpillar crawled out of the crack and circled him.

As the creature neared him, Bill's flame disappeared, his magic once more rendered useless.

 _"_ _Pray tell, why are you here, hmm?"_

"You recognize this?" Bill asked holding the book up.

 _"_ _Ah yes…yes I do,"_ the creature's eyes bored into Bill and he licked his jagged teeth.

 _"_ _You still wish to separate yourself from the one-eyed beast,"_ the creature continued.

 _"_ _I think I can help. After all, you passed my test last time,"_ The Creature said. Bill shivered as its long slinking body wrapped around his waist. Bill sucked in a sharp breath as its face came close to him. _"Of course, my information will come at a…price."_

The Creature flung Bill on to his back. Bill coughed as dust surrounded him and he brushed himself off. "Why?" Bill demanded. "I passed your test, didn't I?"

 _"_ _Yes,"_ The Creature said. _"But I want something."_

Bill scowled at the creature before sighing. "What do you want?"

The Creature was about to speak when a familiar scream could be heard.

Bill's head snapped towards the entrance of the cave. Dipper got up and brushed himself off. "Matthew! What are you doing here?!"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Bill snapped at his brother, He couldn't believe he let Dipper follow him here!

The Creature licked its teeth. _"Let me have your brother and we'll have a deal."_

Dipper looked at The Creature with fear in his eyes as it lunged at him. Bill cried out and tried to go after his brother but The Creature slammed its tale into Bill's chest, pinning him against the wall.

 _"_ _Dipper!"_ Bill screamed as Dipper narrowly dodged The Creature and began running away, but he was utterly slow with his bruises and cuts. Not to mention he had spent quite a bit of energy running.

Bill grunted in both frustration and exertion as he tried to push the black tail off him. No such luck.

He tried using his powers, franticly, he attempted making flames but he couldn't do it. Bill's heart was pounding as he watched Dipper continue to barely dodge The Creature's attacks.

 _How about you let me help you? Huh?_ Yin asked slyly.

 _Help me?_ Bill watched as Dipper tripped on a rock. He screamed and rolled out of the way of another attack.

 _Just give me the word! I'll help you out!_

Bill swallowed thickly as he watched Dipper's energy slowly being drained. Luckily, The Creature couldn't trap Dipper with his tail and keep Bill pinned at the same time, but he was still faster than him. Only when The Creature tore a huge chunk of Dipper's shirt off did Bill _really_ panic.

 _Okay, whatever!_ Bill screamed in his mind.

 _Good boy…_

Bill felt power surge through him, his previously drained strength and magic came back, but _so much more powerful._

For seemingly no reason, Bill's lips curled into a sadistic grin.

Bill shoved The Creature's tail off if him. The tail whipped around and slammed into Dipper, the boy cried in surprise before slamming hard on to the floor, knocking unconscious.

Bill was now seeing red. Nobody, _nobody,_ hurt his siblings and got away with it.

Just as The Creature opened its mouth to devour Dipper, Bill punched it in the face with a flaming fist.

The Creature roared as it slammed against the wall, the cave began to shower rocks everywhere.

 _"_ _What?! How is this possible?!"_ The Creature cried as Bill punched him again, every punch harder than the last until the fourth punch pierced The Creature's skin.

The Creature howled and tried to throw Bill off but he couldn't. Bill then made a sword appear and he slashed at The Creature's back. The Creature howled again as Bill laughed manically, now sounding just like his older self. Oh, this felt so _good._ Why didn't he try this sooner? Oh, the blood! The screams! _Magnificent!_

 _"_ _CURSE YOU PRETTY BOY!"_ The Creature roared as he banged his head again against the wall. The cave began to collapse.

"Two things you need to know about me," Bill said with a smirk. "One, don't mess with my siblings, two, _don't call me pretty boy."_

And with a vigorous boost of energy, Bill blasted The Creature, laughing sadistically while he heard the screams of agony. When he was done, there was nothing left but a burnt mass of flesh.

Oh, and a collapsing cave.

Yin relinquished his old on Bill and Bill collapsed, falling to his knees and panting for breath. He looked at his hands, covered in blood.

 _Isn't it wonderful?_ Yin drawled.

Bill didn't know. He liked it on one hand, on the other, it disgusted him.

Bill turned around when he heard Dipper groaning. Bill tried to stand but he didn't have the strength.

"Dipper!" Bill called. The boy stirred and his eyelids fluttered open, instantly he began coughing.

Dipper looked at his brother wide-eyed and all the memories came flooding back. The Creature, Dipper saw, was now nothing more than a burnt mass of nothingness. He shuddered, but then he cried out when a boulder almost crushed him.

Fueled by adrenaline, Dipper ran towards his brother, trying to lift him up but Bill shoved him away.

"Go!" He snapped.

"Matthew—!"

"I said _go!"_

Dipper tried to reach for Bill again but Bill shoved him again, this time a bit harder.

Dipper looked at his brother, and was about to object, when Bill said, _"Please._ I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either!" Dipper cried, his eyes lining with tears.

"Forget about me, just go!"

"Matthew, I won't—!"

"GO!"

Dipper wiped his eyes before running towards the exit, he scrambled up the rocks towards the hole, his heart thudding sharply in his chest.

Just as the whole thing caved, Dipper scrambled away. Panting for breath. He looked at where the hole once was, now blocked from below with boulders.

And for the first time since the fishing trip. Dipper shook with sobs.

 **AN: Okay, so, it's late. I am ending it here.**

 **And** ** _no_** **Bill is not dead (you knew that…right)? Anyway, this story is estimated to have chapters up to the eighties so…yeah? (!)**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: Not for the World

**AN: Why hello there! How are you today! I'm not fine. I'm GREAT!**

 **Again, thank you SO much for all the follows, favs and reviews. They're just so amazing. Thank you!**

 **cassianaswindell123 mentioned that I seriously need to change Bill's past-self-name from 'Yin' to something else. If anyone as any suggestions, do tell!**

 **Allotrios also wanted to know exactly why "Yin" seemed like a different entity and less like a darker half of Bill.** ** _Well_** **it still is his darker half, it's just that at times—in my case at least—my inner self** ** _almost_** **appears to be another me when it really isn't. Hope that makes sense! If not, I'll explain it more later.**

 **If you like this, it's not a crime! Go and read chapter nine!**

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **Chapter Nine: Not for the World**

When Bill woke up, he was greeted with unspeakable pain. It was so horrible that Bill thought he'd go unconscious again. Instead he settled with closing his eyes and waiting for him to at least get used to it.

He then heard…something.

Bill opened his eyes and looked to the side. He saw a young boy, about nine or so, looking through the book Bill got from Mr. Evergreen.

"Who are you?" Bill croaked.

The boy looked up. He had black messy hair and brown eyes. "This book is fiat," was all he said.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"I mean what I said," the boy said somewhat rudely.

"But that thing—."

"Lied to you," the boy finished. He closed the book and tossed it on the ground. "All Arnag cares about is manipulating people with their greatest desires and eating."

Bill figured that once he got out of this place, he was going to whack Mr. Evergreen in the face. He put himself and Dipper in danger for absolutely nothing!

"And the ring?" Bill asked, remembering the tempting piece of jewelry that could split him from his darker half.

"The ring exists, as does the book," the boy replied. "Arnag didn't have the real ring though, and Stratus Evergreen doesn't have the real book."

"So basically, there was no test, and he just wanted to eat my brother," Bill said sourly. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"Dipper…did Dipper get out okay?" He asked the boy. He didn't know why he just thought the kid would know.

"Yes," the boy said dismissively. "Do you still wish to separate yourself from your inner beast?"

" _Of course,_ I do!" Bill snapped, then grunted when a stabbing pain rip through his chest. "Ugh, I think I broke a rib."

The boy chuckled and leaned against the rock wall. "You've broken _a lot_ more than that. You're just lucky I dug you out of all that rubble. Also, I suggest you forget about getting rid of your old self."

"Why?" Bill demanded.

"The entity that you call Bill Cipher, the one you used to be, Matthew Pines, still exists," The boy drawled. "He'd do anything and everything to get the Emerald Chronicle—the real one—and the Silver Ring. They both need to stay hidden—,"

"Wait, wait _what?!"_ Bill demanded, hissing in pain when another stab of pain shot through his chest.

The boy scowled. "Bill Cipher will—."

"Yeah, yeah I get _that_. But he _exists_? How? Aren't I him?" Bill asked.

The boy sighed in annoyance. "To be frank with you, you are utterly slow."

Bill scowled.

"You've gone back in time, not within a bootstrap paradox, but not in an alternate universe all together. Your past self still exists but these events won't be in an infinite loop. And since your past self still exists, this isn't exactly a different universe," the boy said.

"That raises even more questions," Bill muttered.

The boy shook his head in give a loud sigh. _"Basically,_ whether we want to admit it or not, Bill Cipher has been a huge part of human advancement. Simply deleting him from existence would take a huge toll on humanity. The ever-benevolent Axolotl wouldn't want that, you see."

Bill frowned slightly then nodded. "Okay. So why does he—or me, want those things so badly?"

The boy smirked. "To leave this place of course."

"But, Sixer…"

"Only had _part_ of the formula, you see."

Bill's eyes widened. He wondered if Stanford knew that…or if he too had no idea.

"And the ring will help him?" Bill asked.

"Do you always ask these much questions?" The boy demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Just answer the darn question," Bill snapped.

The boy looked up and hummed. "You know what? Figure it out yourself and…oh, oh my…" The boy's lips curved into a smirk.

"What?" Bill asked slowly. He didn't like the boy's smirk.

"It changed now that I've told you."

"What?" Bill said. "What changed?"

The boy smirked. "You'll see soon enough." He then exploded in a beam of white light.

 _Who_ is _that kid?!_

Bill then froze when he heard a familiar voice screaming his name. "Mabel…" Bill murmured and screamed loudly when his head began to throb. The nausea returned, along with the pain in his chest.

 _Oh boy! I tried to warn you kid! You should've took my advice!_ Bill's darker half laughed manically.

Caterpillars dotted his vision as Bill fought the urge to throw up. Mixed with the pain of his wounds and the love poisoning, his experience basically equaled torture.

Bill squeezed his eyes shut in a feeble attempt at shutting away the pain, only for them to snap back open as his throat closed off momentarily. When his breath returned, his vision had tunneled.

 _Fight it! Fight it!_ Bill told himself desperately.

 _You brought this on yourself, Welcome Matt! You shouldn't have gone so soft…_

With one last shuddering breath, Bill once again lost consciousness.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper cried as he ran back to the Shack, the only thing keeping him up was his adrenaline.

A nearby owl hooted nearby, and Dipper swore he saw a gnome jumping out of the way but he ignored it.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said louder. "GRUNKLE STAN! MABEL!"

Dipper saw the lights in the shack turn on through the window. As he barged in, he collapsed on to the carpet panting for breath.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked urgently running down the stairs.

"Look," Stan grumbled rubbing his eyes. "There better be a good reason for waking—."

"Matthew's in trouble!"

As soon as those words left Dipper's mouth the annoyance in Stan's eyes where replaced with worry and the worry in Mabel's eyes increased ten-fold, in fact they where now lined with tears.

Dipper played with his thumbs while his relatives quickly dressed and ran downstairs.

"Where is he?" Stan asked.

"In the woods, he's trapped in a cave," Dipper said.

"Alright, golf cart it is, hop in." Stan got in the front seat and turned the engine on while Dipper and Mabel sat in the back.

Dipper was completely tense. This was exactly how he felt when Mabel was kidnaped by "Norman". But now it was even worse because his brother wasn't screaming for help; he had no indication that he was still alive.

Dipper guided Stan to the cave. Once they finally arrived the three of them jumped out.

"There," Dipper said pointing at the hole underneath the bush. Like before, it was covered in rocks.

Mabel gasped and ran over to the hole. "Matt!" She screamed tossing a tiny rock out of the pit. "Matthew!"

"We need to call somebody to get this cleared out," Stan said. "Do either of you have a phone?"

Dipper dug in his pocket and handed Stan the required object before joining his sister in trying to remove the rubble.

 _Please be alright Matthew._

The boy and his twin both felt a rush of relief mixed with fear as they heard their brother's blood curdling scream. He was alive at least, but he was in pain.

"Don't worry Matt!" Mabel cried throwing away rocks at a faster pace with Dipper. "We're coming! Just hang on!"

"Alright, they're on their way," Stan said kneeling next to the twins. "Don't worry kids everything's going to be alright."

Dipper wasn't too sure.

"We can't wait!" Mabel cried. "He could be on the brink of death!"

"There's nothing we can do," Stan said. "We just need to wait—."

 _"_ _I'm not waiting;_ if me or Dipper were down there, Matthew would've stopped at nothing to save us, so neither am I!" Mabel said, the determination her eyes mixed with tears.

"I agree," Dipper said standing beside his sister. "Matthew needs us, and every second we waste could be crucial!"

"What are you going to do then?" Stan asked crossing his arms. "Find another entrance or something?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do!" Mabel said. Stan blinked twice at the twins as they leapt in the to the golf cart and drove off. "Kids! It's the middle of the—oh what the heck!"

Stan only wished Ford had been that assertive for his sake when his dad kicked him out of the house…

"Where to?" Mabel asked her brother as they sped blindly through the woods.

"Um, let's see," Dipper held his journal up into the moonlight. "There's a cave near by, we can check that one."

Mabel nodded.

The two arrived at the cave, it looked a lot like a gaping mouth with jagged teeth. The only thing stopping Mabel from running away was the memory of her brother.

"Got a flashlight?" Mabel asked Dipper as they reached the cave.

"Always," Dipper said, proudly producing a flashlight from his pocket. "Alright, let's see if this cave will lead us to him."

The twins advanced into the cave, calling their brother's name every so often.

At one point, Mabel gasped because she thought she saw the silhouette of her brother's limp body, but it was just a very large pile of dung.

"Matthew? Matthew!" Dipper called.

"Do you think he's alright? I mean…he was screaming…" Mabel shivered at the images that appeared in her brain.

"He's fine," Dipper said firmly. "We'll get him back."

"What if we don't?" Mabel asked, her voice cracking.

"Mabel, you were all determined not too long ago! Don't lose that fire now; _Matthew need us."_

Mabel swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Right, let's keep going."

After some more walking and calling, Dipper's flashlight began to flicker.

"Aw, no, no, _no!"_ Dipper banged the flashlight with his fist and it flickered on momentarily before turning off.

"Ugh! I just changed those batteries!" Dipper moaned before crashing into a wall. "Great! Dead end!"

Dipper looked around frantically. "There has to be something we're missing, otherwise we'll have to find another cave."

"It's alright, we just be extra watchful—ARGH!" Mabel exclaimed as a splashing noise could be heard.

"Mabel?! Are you alright?" Dipper asked.

"Ah! Cold, cold, COLD! I fell in a dumb lake!" Mabel cried.

"Huh," Dipper mumbled. Then an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Mabel, do you still have your phone?"

"What? Oh, yeah!" Mabel took the soggy device out of her wet pocket.

Dipper tapped the screen and counted to three before diving into the water. The cold was a shock to him but he pushed it down and used Mabel's phone as flashlight.

There, down below was a cave.

Dipper came out of the water, coughing. "Mabel!" He exclaimed. "There's a cave down there!"

"So?"

 _"_ _So,_ it might lead us to Matt!"

"Matt's in an underground water cave?" Mabel asked in horror.

"That's not what I—."

Mabel dove under the water and Dipper followed, shinning the light of the phone and guiding them through the cave. Just as the phone became too waterlogged and shut off, Dipper and Mabel rose to the surface, on the other end of the tunnel.

"Ha! We did it!" Mabel said cheerfully as she climbed out of the lake and shook her self off like a dog. Dipper cried out indignantly as he was splashed with water droplets.

"Oh, get over it! You're already wet," Mabel said continuing her trek, then stopped when Dipper cried out in horror.

"What is it?" Mabel asked turning around.

"The journal! It's all wet!" Dipper cried holding up the sopping bound book. He looked through the pages and sighed.

"We have more _important_ things to worry about, Dipper!" Mabel said.

"Yeah, yeah right…" Dipper said following his sister, but he occasionally would look at the book and sigh sadly.

"It'll be alright, Matthew can fix it up when we find him," Mabel said.

Dipper nodded and followed his sister, the duo once more calling out their brother's name.

By the time, they reached a bend, Dipper and Mabel's eyes had adjusted to the dark. So, when Mabel gasped this time, it was because she saw Bill's limp body (and not a pile of crap).

 _"_ _Matthew!"_ The twins screamed at the same time. Mabel shook Bill hard. "Matthew! Come one, come on _wake up!"_

Dipper grabbed Bill's wrist. "He still has a pulse, but it's weak."

"What do we do?!" Mabel cried in panic.

Just then, there was the sound of scraping noises. A beam of moonlight shown through, and there where voices.

"They're clearing away the blockage now," Dipper said. "Matthew can get some help."

Mabel nodded silently as she watched the pale figure of her brother.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Mabel kicked her legs as she sat on the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. Dipper was sitting beside her glancing at the clock ever so often, Stan had his arms crossed nearby and muttered a few things under his breath time to time.

Then a doctor walked in and cleared his throat. All three Pines looked at him with rapt attention, Mabel, clutching her brother's hands and he clutching back.

"He's stable," The doctor said, and the three Pines sighed in relief.

"But, he's currently in a coma," The doctor continued.

Well, that ruined the mood.

"C-can we see him?" Dipper mumbled.

The doctor nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

Mabel instantly regretting coming.

Bill looked like he was sleeping but he was so much paler, he had bandages all over his body and when she squeezed his hand it was cold.

"Matt…" Mabel whispered hoarsely. Her lip trembled and she hugged Dipper, sobbing. Dipper hugged her back, sniffing and wiping tears from his eyes. Stan was silent as he touched his nephew's hand.

"Why'd you have to go outside?" Dipper asked his brother's unconscious body. "Why'd you have to go?"

"Your brother's strong," Stan told the twins. "He'll pull through."

"R-right," Mabel said pulling away from her brother. She looked wiped her nose and eyes before squeezing Bill's hand. "You'll make it Matthew."

"Mr. Pines has sustained quite a few broken ribs," The doctor said. "A fractured kneecap, a broken fibula…"

Mabel tuned the man out as she looked at Bill. He was so peaceful. Every time Mabel saw him, he always seemed…stressed. Never exactly carefree, always battling something. It was almost like everyday, Mabel's older brother would partake in a battle, a battle hidden behind his perfect grins and the windows of his robin egg blue eyes.

She vaguely wondered if hoping that he'd open his eyes and smile and joke around again was selfish, and if she was, she couldn't help it, she so desperately wanted her brother back.

"You can sleep for now, Matt Hatter," Mabel whispered, squeezing Bill's hand tighter. "But come back to me and Dipper soon, okay?"

Mabel smiled a bit when she felt her brother squeeze her hand back, it wasn't much, but it was something.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

That night, Mabel had the strangest dream ever.

She woke up in the hospital room where her brother was, except everything was grey.

"Hiya kid!" A shrill voice said.

Mabel screamed as a triangle with a top hat and a bowtie floated in front of him.

"Hey calm down!" The triangle said.

"Are you some sort of…nacho thing?" Mabel asked with narrowed eyes.

The triangle then gained an annoyed look. "Why do humans keep calling me that?! Whatever, how are you Mabel Pines?"

Mabel gasped. "You know my name! Are you some sort of tortilla chip psychic?"

"I'm not a chip!"

"Okay, okay…so, what's your name?"

"Oh! How rude of me!" The triangle laughed. "The name's Bill Cipher!"

"Okay Bill," Mabel said. "What are we doing here?"

"This is just a dream," Bill said. "But I'm just showing you your brother, he's not going to make it by the way."

"WHAT?!" Mabel shrieked. "No! That can't be true!"

Mabel's heart clenched and tears lined her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, Shooting Star!" Bill said patting her on the back. "I came to help you out!"

"Really?" Mabel asked.

"Really! I just need something in return!" Bill said, giving her a mouthless smile.

"Okay…what do you want?" Mabel asked uncertainly.

"A puppet!"

"A puppet? For a stage play?"

"A stage play…" Bill mumbled straightening his bowtie. "I _guess_ you can call it that!"

"So, if I give you a puppet you'll save Matt?" Mabel clarified.

"Yup! It wont be exactly permanent, but it'll last until we can get him a real cure! So, deal?" Bill held out his hand and blue flames appeared.

Mabel had red flags going off in her brain, and she could think of some reasons why. She didn't really know this guy, he could be lying. But then Mabel thought of Matthew.

Matthew who would help them go to sleep when she or Dipper had nightmares.

Matthew who would read Harry Potter and Shakespeare to her and her brother in a British accent and change his voice pitch for the different characters just to make them laugh.

Matthew who would tell them jokes that would cause their mom to give him the stink-eye.

Matthew smiling with them.

Laughing with them.

Playing with them…

Mabel wouldn't lose him for the world.

"Deal!"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 _Beep, beep, beep._

It was the first thing Bill heard as consciousness began to pull away at the dark veil of slumber. As his eyes opened slowly, Bill could see that he was in a whitish room…a hospital judging from the IV and that _obnoxious_ sound. When he was fully conscious, he realized something else.

He was alive. _Alive._

Bill though for sure that he'd die, right then and there. But no, here he was, awake in a hospital bed…unless of course this was heaven. But for two reasons, that idea didn't work. One, he was a demon, and he was _pretty sure_ that when he did die he was going to spend an eternity burning in hell. Two, Bill was also sure that heaven didn't smell like cleaning products but hey, what did he know? Maybe this _was_ heaven.

The door opened and in came a doctor, along with Stan. When they looked at Bill and saw he was awake, they looked on in surprise before Stan grinned. "Hey, kiddo! How are you?"

Nope. Not heaven.

Bill tried to talk but a grunt came out instead; it was if his vocal cords didn't function properly.

"Don't speak quite yet, Mr. Pines," The doctor said. "I must say, though. You recovered a lot quicker than I anticipated."

 _That's what I think._

"We X-rayed an hour ago, and your bones seemed to have…healed. Absolutely astounding though."

 _Did I get my regeneration back?_ Bill thought hopefully.

"Sorry the kids couldn't come," Stan said. "Mabel wasn't feeling well and Dipper wanted to make sure she was alright, they made you this, though." Stan held out a card covered in glitter and showed it to Bill.

Bill looked at it, the front said _GET WELL!_ In pink glitter. Below was a coloured picture of Bill, Dipper, and Mabel, holding hands and standing in a lily field. Bill felt his heart swell, and a tiny smile tugged at his lips.

 **AN: AH...fluff!**

 **Also, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT MABEL? Oh yeah, because I made you *evil smirk*.**

 **So, our favorite gal has followed in the footsteps of Dipper and Ford and made a deal with the nacho overlord. Oh dear…**

 **And "The Boy" will be important later.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Fantasy Freak Out!**


	10. Chapter 10: They Call him Matthew Pines

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back! Thank you again for all the love!**

 **I was thinking if from now on I should refer to Mabel and Dipper's brother as "Matthew" now that Old Bill is back, I think it'd be confusing to call them both "Bill". What do you guys think?**

 **Hope you enjoy the real chapter ten! (And don't worry, Bill doesn't have regeneration, he just doesn't know about Mabel's deal).**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: They Call him Matthew Pines**

"Deal!" Mabel slapped her hand on the demon's and the blue flames enveloped her body, they where hot but not unbearably so.

"Good girl, Shooting Star!" Bill giggled. "Now, stay here in the Dreamscape while I go play with my puppet!"

"But…I didn't give you a puppet," Mabel said in bewilderment.

"Sure, you did!"

"Is it wrong for me to be confused?"

"Stay here," Bill repeated.

"In my dream, you mean?" Mabel asked. "What do I do?"

"Anything you want, kid! It's your dream!" Bill said. "Just remember, the universe is a hologram, reality is an illusion, buy gold BYE!"

Mabel blinked twice. "Anything I want…" She said slowly as Bill exploded in bright white light. Then she grinned, popping the two boys from Dream Boy High into existence.

She then squealed and made tons of other stuff appear. _I feel like Matthew! Making these cool stuffs!_

Though she woke up quickly at the sound of Dipper screaming in horror.

Mabel cried out in surprise, then instantly grabbed her stomach and groaned. Ugh, she did _not_ feel good. Also, her face hurt. She looked in the nearby mirror and frowned in confusion when she saw that she had… red hand print marks on her cheeks? What?

"No, no, no, no…"

"Dipper? What's wrong?" Mabel asked turning to her brother.

"There's a page burned out!" Dipper cried hysterically.

He opened Journal 3 and showcased the singed place where a page used to be.

"That's weird," Mabel muttered. "Do you remember what it had on it?"

"No," Dipper said with a sigh.

"Not to worry! I'm sure you'll _ugh!_ "

"Are _you_ okay?" Dipper asked his sister.

"What? Oh, yeah. It's just…ugh." Mabel lay back in her bed. "I don't think I'm getting up."

"Do you want some tea, or something?" Dipper asked.

Mabel smiled. "Thanks bro-bro. Tell Grunkle Stan I can't get up, and can you bring a bucket? I think I'm going to throw up."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Heads up!" Wendy called as she tossed a ball towards Dipper. The boy leapt into the air and caught it before hitting the ground with an "oomph!"

"That was awesome dude!" Soos exclaimed. As Dipper got up and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

It was a day after, and Mabel was feeling a bit better, though not one-hundred percent. To his surprise, Bill was being released from the hospital today, then again, his brother had always been strange.

"How's Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"She's sleeping now, she said she had a killer headache or something," Dipper said throwing the ball back to the red-head.

"Huh, sucks to be her," Wendy said. She tossed the ball to Soos who caught it and said, "Yes!"

Dipper stopped playing when he saw Stan's car pulling into the drive way, and he felt a smile grace his face as Bill walked out.

"Hey, Matt!" Dipper called from the lawn.

Bill looked at his brother and smiled as he ran up to him. Dipper seriously wanted to hug him, after all, this was like the second NDE he's had in less than a month, but Stan, Soos, and Wendy where there, and he usually hated PDA.

"How're you, Dipping Sauce?" Bill asked giving the pre-teen an noogie, causing Dipper to laugh lightly. "I'm fine, you?"

"I'm I _never_ fine?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You almost drowned, got buried alive, choked by an insane psychic, and died from falling off a cliff," Dipper listed.

"Touché," Bill said.

"Psychic?" Stan demanded getting out of the car. "Ha! You, kids and your imagination!"

Bill rolled his eyes and fist bumped Soos before politely greeting Wendy.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Mabel opened her eyes, turning towards the triangular window and seeing her brother walk out of the car, but then everything froze and went into greyscale.

"Huh?"

"Hiya, Shooting Star!" Bill said appearing in front of Mabel in an explosion of light.

"Hi, Bill!" Mabel said cheerfully. "Am I dreaming again?"

"Uh-huh." Bill made a yellow cane appear and he twirled it around. "I need the puppet again."

"I didn't give you one last time," Mabel said.

"Sure, you did!"

"You said that last time," Mabel said with a frown.

"I know I did! I just need it again! Can I have it?" Bill asked, holding out his hand, once again covered in blue flames. "I need to screw some people over!"

"Bill? What puppet did I give you exactly? And why'd you want me to stay in my dream?" Mabel asked.

"Sorry, can't answer, kid, now give me that puppet!" Mabel could hear the bit of annoyance coming out of Bill's voice, which made her red-flags blare a but louder.

"If you have the puppet you answer my questions," Mabel said.

Bill tapped his non-existent chin and shrugged. "Ah, well. This ruins my plans a smidge but just a bit…okay."

Mabel shook Bill's hand, once again feeling the hot-but-not-too-hot flames.

"You want me to answer?" Bill asked giving Mabel one of his mouthless smirks that made her feel a tad uneasy.

"That's why I asked," Mabel said.

"Ah, well, you're kind of my puppet!" Bill said with a laugh. "Isn't that great and horrifying at the same time?"

"WHAT?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Great for me, horrifying for you! At least I think it is! Do you like being a ghost, Shooting Star?"

"Ghost?!" As soon as those words left her mouth, Mabel felt a tugging sensation and she was floating. "Huh?"

She turned around and screamed as her body got up, showcasing two unearthly eyes.

"You tricked me!" Mabel cried.

"I didn't trick you!" Mabill laughed. "I asked for a puppet, I got a puppet, you wanted your brother saved, I saved your brother, done deal, kid!"

Mabel's jaw dropped in horror as Mabill began to laugh for an uncomfortable number of seconds. "I didn't want to break your trust until much later _but_ that's life, not everything goes as planned, you know?"

Mabel yelped as Mabill did a cartwheel down the stairs, cringing every time there was a _bang_ sound.

That was defiantly going to leave a mark.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"How's Mabes?"

"She has a headache," Dipper said as they walked into the Shack "She should be—Mabel?"

Bill blinked in surprise as he saw Mabel laughing while pouring Pitt Cola all over her face. "Soda! _Amazing!"_

"Um…are you okay Mabel?" Dipper asked. "You're acting kind of…freaky."

Mabel stopped pouring soda on her face and blinked her eyes slowly at different times. _"Am I?"_

"I think you drank too much Mabel Juice," Stan said with a frown. "Whelp, I got a commercial to shoot and I'm late, no thanks to you, knucklehead."

Bill glared at Stan as he walked out of the kitchen and whistled. He then turned to his sister, who had robbed a bag of nachos from the pantry and was staring at it. "How cruel…" She mumbled popping one in her mouth. "But yummy!"

 _"_ _Okay,"_ Dipper said, clearly weirded out by his sister, he walked up to the attic.

Bill narrowed his eyes. There was something seriously off about Mabel's voice, and eyes…

"Matthew!" Came a panicked voice.

Bill cried out in surprise and crashed into the kitchen table as ghost Mabel floated next to him. "You gotta help me! I tried talking to Dipper but he couldn't see—!"

 _"_ _You!"_ Bill glared viciously at Mabill who was innocently eating nachos.

A grin spread across Mabill's face, but it wasn't a Mabel smile, it wasn't full of life and energy. It was what Bill figured he'd look like if his demon form had a mouth.

All in all, it was a predatory grin that'd kill your grandmother on the spot.

 _"_ _Hel-lo_ Welcome Matt!" Mabill said poking his eye with the tip of the nacho, twitching it every time.

"You two know each other?" Mabel asked looking between Bill and Mabill.

Mabill feigned horror. "You didn't tell them? Oh man!"

"Tell us what? Matthew, what's going on?" Mabel asked.

"Shut. Up." Bill clenched his fists, flames appearing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mabel's eyes widen and dart back and forth from the blue flames to Mabill (who was still poking his eye).

"What do you want?" Bill demanded.

"I just wanted to chat! Is that so bad?" Mabill asked.

At that moment, Dipper came downstairs. "Hey, Mabel, do you know where…"

Dipper trailed off, looking at Bill who still was angry and at Mabel who was poking her eye.

"Uh, what's going on here?"

"That isn't Mabel, she's possessed by a demon." Bill said, deciding to say it matter-of-factly instead of trying to sugar coat it.

 _"_ _Demon?!"_ Dipper screamed.

"Bill Cipher," Bill hissed.

 _Why am I saying it like that? He_ is _me after all._ Bill swallowed thickly and ignored the raging conflict in his head again.

Dipper paled. "I-I think I read about him…oh man."

"You know who I am, Pine Tree?" Mabill cackled, finally eating the chip he was playing with. "What a pleasure!"

"Don't talk to him!" Bill snapped.

"Why not? He's my little brother. _Isn't he?"_ Bill said slyly.

"I'm confused, I'm really confused," Mabel said looking between the two again.

"Matt, what's he talking about?" Dipper demanded.

"Why don't you tell 'em Welcome Matt? Go on! Tell them the truth!" Mabill said before narrowing his eyes. "I want to see how they react…" And with that, Mabel's body collapsed while Bill flew out laughing manically and disappearing.

Mabel quickly sped back into her body and jerked awake. "Ow! My eye! It has nacho dust in it, ugh, ouch…"

"Now what was he talking about, Matthew?" Dipper asked crossing his arms. "And don't try and weasel your way out of this one, I'm not leaving you alone until you talk."

Bill closed his eyes, mentally cursing his older self before opening his eyes again.

"Alright…upstairs," Bill murmured.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Bill sat on his bed and took a deep breath, Dipper and Mabel sat across from him.

"Okay, so, Dipper, you know about Bill Cipher, right?" Bill asked his brother. Dipper nodded.

"And Mabel, you did too, in fact, you saw what he could so first hand, make deals with people and take their bodies."

Mabel shuddered.

"What did you ask for anyway?" Dipper asked.

Mabel clasped and unclasped her hands. "Uh…one secret at a time," she said with a nervous smile.

"Okay," Bill took another deep breath. "Let's get this out of the way, I'm from the future," he said finally. He looked between Dipper and Mabel to gauge their reactions.

Their eyes where wide with shock in surprise. Though he didn't see any anger, so far so good.

"So, _that's_ how you knew Gideon and he didn't recognize you!" Mabel exclaimed. "How'd you go back in time though?" Dipper asked. "And why?"

"I'm getting to that," Bill said. _Just tell them! Get it over with!_ He screamed in his mind.

"So, back to Bill. In case you didn't know, his goal is to take over Earth," Bill said. The twins nodded so Bill continued. "In my timeline, he succeeded, he turned Gravity Falls into a living hell. But you two and Stan stopped him in his tracks." Bill purposely left out Ford. He didn't like the guy, one, and two, mentioning him would take even more explaining and he wasn't in the mood for more soap opera backstories.

"We did?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"We're awesome!" Mabel cheered, high-fiving Dipper.

"In Bill's last moments though, he uttered a chant, a chant that brought him back into the past; a chance to…make things right…" Bill trailed off, taking in a shuddering breath. "He was re-born as the son to a human family, and everyone now calls him, Matthew Pines."

Bill paused, once more looking at the twins.

They looked confused for a second. But when Bill's words sunk in, they're faces morphed from bewilderment, to realization, to horror, and finally, betrayal.

"You're _him?"_ Dipper demanded. "All this time you where _Bill Cipher_ and you didn't bother telling us?!"

"I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you I was just—."

"You were trying to get revenge all this time! Trying to find our weakness—!"

"Dipper, that isn't true!"

"Admit it!"

"You have to believe—!"

"How can I believe _you?!_ You're Bill Cipher! You never once cared about me or Mabel…or-or Mom or Dad or Grunkle Stan!"

Bill bit his lip as he watched his little brother choke with sobs. "Dipper, just listen to me, please, I _do_ care. Okay?"

He slowly reached for him but Dipper slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Dipper—."

 _"_ _I hate you!"_

Those three words froze Bill entirely. He just sat there, uselessly as Dipper ran from the room, his choked sobs following him. Bill then turned to Mabel, who had yet to say anything, but she too was shedding tears.

"Mabes—."

Mabel ran out of the room sobbing before Bill could say anything more.

As much as he tried, the blonde couldn't stop the first tear from falling…or the second, or the third. Not even the tenth. He just stared at the spot where his siblings—whom he loved dearly—ran off to. Dipper _hated him._ And he wouldn't be surprised if Mabel did too.

"I'm sorry," Bill whispered, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry."

Unknown to him, Old Bill watched, a look of pure glee in his eye.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: Well…I wasn't planning for that…**

 **I was going to make all of this appear in the Dreamscapers or something,** ** _but_** **we all know Dipper, if he gets clues, he'll want to know the whole story.**

 **And yes, Old Bill planned this.**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11: 'Till the End

**AN: Hello, hello, hello. It is I, Count Olaf!**

 **No, no it's not X3.**

 **Hello guys! It's me the Female Fantasy Freak! (I worded it right).**

 **I'm back with another chappie! Yay!**

 **Last time Dipper, Mabel and Matthew ended on…not very pleasant terms, and I took you aboard the feel train! Choo, Choo!**

 **So, I need to mend their relationship before I can do the next canon chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Also from now on I'm calling human Bill Matthew.**

 **…A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **Chapter Eleven: 'Till the End**

Matthew Pines lay in his bed, staring at the wooden ceiling, feeling utterly cold.

For once it wasn't the nausea, it wasn't the fact that the attic was always somewhat cold, no. It was the realization that his siblings hated him.

 _Don't touch me! I hate you!_ Dipper's words replayed in his head like a broken record.

He glanced to his left where Dipper was facing the window, on his right Mabel too, was facing the opposite direction of Matthew's bed.

 _You brought this on yourself. You knew you couldn't love. You knew that something bad would come out of this, but you insisted on it anyway, and look. Now the two people who mean more to you than anything else in the world hate you._ Matthew couldn't help but tell himself that.

Was this how the people he made contracts with felt? When he left them alone and betrayed? He finally knew, he knew why Ford now wanted him dead, why so many other people did. When somebody you care about turns around and betrays you…or starts hating you. Matthew finally knew.

And it hurt.

"I'm so sorry," Matthew whispered to his siblings. "You have every right to be mad but, come back to me soon, alright?"

Yeah right. Matthew told himself. Fat chance.

 **…A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew tried again to talk to his siblings but they blissfully ignored him, except for the occasional glare from Dipper.

Your wasting your time. Matthew sighed and ate his pancakes glumly. His siblings did the same thing.

"What up gremlins?" Stan asked walking into the kitchen. "My commercial was a total hit! I have tons of tourists coming in, lemme tell yeah! And—what's up with you, sad sacks?"

Dipper stabbed his pancake violently before getting up. "I lost my appetite."

Mabel ate a few more bites before walking up to the attic with a tiny sigh.

"Did something happen?" Stan asked turning to his remaining nephew.

Matthew sighed before pushing his food away. "We had a bit of a falling out."

"What?! How in the name of all things holy did that happen? I always though you guys were…inseparable," Stan said, surprise written on his face.

"Yeah, well, it happened," Matthew said getting up. "Besides, nobody's inseparable. Look at you and your brother."

Stan's face took on a look of grief. "Yeah, you're right—whoa, whoa, wait! How'd you know me and my brother had a falling out?"

Matthew smiled mysteriously before going into the attic and retrieving some of his novels. He saw Mabel, sitting in Sweater Town but ignored her and she ignored him.

Matthew then raided a bunch of Oreos from the kitchen and ate them while sitting on the couch, reading while the TV played.

That's when everything went grey. Matthew tensed, knowing what this meant. The teen gritted his teeth as Bill appeared in an explosion of light next to him.

"Hey there, Welcome Matt! Somebody looks upset! You okay? You can tell me, kid! I mean we're technically the same entities!"

"Piss off," Matthew spat, generating a door between him and his past self and slamming the door shut.

Not very surprisingly, Bill opened it and wagged a scolding finger. "Not nice, Welcome Matt. Not nice. Didn't your mother teach you any better?"

"What do you want?" Matthew demanded.

"To help you!"

"Yeah right."

"It's true!" Bill said in a sing song voice.

"I don't need your help, Cipher now get out of my head," Matthew said glaring at the demon. Bill just gave him one of his mouthless smirks, infuriating Matthew even more.

"Oh, but you do!" Bill said putting an arm around Matthew's shoulder twirling his cane.

"No, I don't!" Matthew snapped shoving Bill off him. "Now. Get. Out!"

"Just hear me out, kid!" Bill said. "Did Pine Tree and Shooting Star really care about you?"

Of course, they did! And thanks to you, they don't anymore! But Matthew found himself unable to say those things. Did they care?

"Think about it Welcome Matt! From the moment, they came home that day, you cared." Bill's body flickered like a TV screen and showed Dipper and Mabel's first day home, and the uncertainty in Matthew's eyes.

"You saved them from nightmares, played with them, stood up for them, you convinced Pine Tree that being smart was cool!" Bill said, showing Matthew reading to the twins, jumping in mud puddles with the twins, verbally lashing at a bully who messed with the twins, and playing D, D, and more D with Dipper.

"What have they done for you in return? Eh, Welcome Matt?" Bill said slyly, he once again put an arm around Matthew's shoulder. This time, the blonde didn't shove him off, he was too lost in thought to care.

"You love them, but have they ever loved you back? All you did was tell them the truth and they turn on you! Just. Like. That." Bill snapped his fingers.

"What are you saying?" Matthew murmured.

"If they loved you kid, they wouldn't have cared if you were me. They wouldn't've cared if you were keeping secrets from them. They would've stayed by your side. They would've said 'no matter what you are or where you're our brother Matthew!'"

Matthew swallowed thickly as Bill gripped his shoulders tightly. The boy shivered involuntarily.

"But what did they do, Matt Hatter? What did they do?" Bill whispered, squeezing Matthew's shoulders tighter.

Matthew looked down. "They left me. Dipper said he hated me."

"What kind of siblings are they? You do everything for them, and they turn around and make you suffer! Ha!" Bill let go of Matthew's shoulders and his eye turned blue, his hand erupting in blue flames.

"Why don't we teach them a lesson, eh?"

Matthew glared at Bill. "Who do you think I am? Stupid?"

Bill laughed and his flames disappeared, his eye returning to its default color. "Another time then?"

"Don't count on it," Matthew said.

"Oh, but I do, Welcome Matt." Bill's eye turned black and his body red, his voice lowered a few octaves. "I do."

And with that, Matthew jolted awake, the Oreos and the book on his lap falling to the floor.

 _He's right you know._ A voice in Matthew's head whispered.

 _Shut up._

 **…A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Dipper hummed to himself while going in the fridge for a Pitt Cola, only to have it snatched by Stan.

"Hey!" Dipper cried indignantly. "That was mine!"

"Hence the word, was," Stan said opening the can and drinking it.

"Grunkle Stan! That was the last one!"

"Look, if you want it so badly, I can piss it out for you later."

Dipper growled and stormed into the living room where Mabel was knitting and watching TV. "Look, Dip-Dop! It's a new episode of Ducktective!"

Dipper sat beside his sister and watched with a tiny scowl.

Mabel said then stopped her knitting. "Hey, Dipper? Do you think we were a bit hard on Matt?"

"Mabel, he kept this a huge secret since, forever! No, I don't think we were hard on him," Dipper responded.

Mabel nodded slowly and looked back at the show, which was now on commercial.

"Do you like mystery?" Stan said grinning from the TV.

"Oh, look! It's Grunkle Stan's commercial!" Mabel said.

"How about creepy old shacks in the middle of the woods? If so you need to meet me! Wonderful Mr. Mystery!"

The commercial showed the inside and outside of the Mystery Shack. Then showed Stan giving an awestruck group of people a tour. "I show you the likes of which the world has never seen! So, don't waste your time on so-called 'psychics.'"

The commercial showed Gideon combing his hair, then tripping into a mud puddle and screaming. The world FRAUD plastered on the screen.

"Come learn about novelties and befuddlements! Come visit the Mystery Shack! NO REFUNDS!"

Dipper and Mabel exploded with laughter. Dipper thinking, he should totally show this to Matthew…except he forgot he wasn't talking to him.

"That was funny! I wonder what Matt would say about this!" Mabel said, then stopped and sighed. She couldn't help feeling that this was the sort of thing her older brother would enjoy wisecracking at.

Turning to her brother, she had a feeling he was thinking the same thing.

"Um…so, you want to go into the woods today?" Dipper asked Mabel. "It'd probably make us feel better."

"Yeah, no," Came a voice.

Matthew walked in crossing his arms. "You two aren't going there by yourselves."

"Yes, we can," Dipper said firmly. "And you aren't the boss of us."

"If you want to go into the woods, I'm coming with you. There are things there that could put you in danger," Matthew said firmly.

"Oh, sure!" Dipper laughed bitterly. "Let's get protection from a power-hungry demon who wants revenge on us! Yup! That makes perfect sense!"

"I already told you I don't want revenge, Dipper! What part of that don't you understand?!" Matthew asked in frustration.

"I understand that your Bill Cipher, so you can't be trusted!"

"Fine!" Matthew snapped. "Go escapade into the woods! Go get yourself killed! See if I care!"

"You never did," Dipper said darkly.

Matthew clenched his fists and stormed off to the attic, throwing himself on his bed before screaming in his pillow. He then proceeded to punch it vigorously.

Matthew didn't even remember falling asleep, but apparently, he did, because his world was grey again.

"Go away! I'm not in the mood for your garbage."

Matthew was greeted with maniacal laughter. And then he appeared.

"Somebody looks upset! Pine Tree isn't being very nice, is he?" Bill said floating next to the boy. "And Shooting Star isn't defending you! What's up with that?!"

"Get. Lost!" Matthew barked.

"Aw, come on kid! Don't you want to make those kids suffer as much as you did—whoa, whoa, whoa! What're you doing?!" Bill exclaimed as a portal appeared out of nowhere and dragged Bill inside. The demon snapped his fingers and the portal disappeared.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?!" Matthew demanded.

"None!" Bill said, and laughed shrilly.

Matthew growled and turned away.

"Look, Welcome Matt, let me help you out!"

"If you teach them a lesson they probably won't trust me even more!" Matthew said.

"They already don't trust you, kid!" Bill said, his voice laced with amusement. "What else do you have to lose?"

"What do you get out of this?" Matthew asked suspiciously.

"Well, judging be your friendly conversation the day before, my Weirdmageddon plans came into fruition, but Fez and his two little sidekicks defeated me. I don't know how but if I scare them maybe they'll leave and stop messing with me!"

Matthew's suspicions grew, Bill's explanation was fishy. Why would scaring or "teaching a lesson" make Dipper and Mabel leave Gravity Falls?

"It's a win, win, pal!" Bill said holding his flaming hand out.

"Forget it," Matthew said.

Bill looked annoyed. "You are the most stubborn client I've ever had! You can't blame me for wanting that deal kid! I don't want to be a weak doormat who can't stand up to his own siblings— "

"I'm not a doormat!" Matthew snapped slapping away Bill's hand. He realized his mistake a second later as Bill giggled gleefully.

Matthew sucked in a sharp breath as Bill tugged him out of his body.

"Damn you!" Matthew growled. Bill laughed. "Wow, you really take care of this body!" Bill said pulling up Matthew's shirt and grinning at the lightly toned flesh.

"Hey, hey!" Matthew exclaimed. If he wasn't currently a ghost he'd probably be blushing.

"Well, off to kill your siblings!" Bill said cheerfully, almost as if he were saying "off to buy some peaches"!

"Kill them?!" Matthew asked in horror. He sped in front of Bill. "You can't!"

"Why not?" Bill asked with a smirk.

"Dipper and Mabel were the reason you were able to start Weirdmaggedon in the first place! If you kill them…"

"I'll worry about that later, kiddo!" Bill summersaulted down the stairs and crashed at the bottom, exploding in laughter.

 _God! I am so stupid! Why'd a take his hand?!_

Was it pride? Maybe it wasn't, maybe he really did want something bad to happen to the twins. After all, they made him suffer. Why shouldn't they suffer as well…?

Stop thinking that stuff! Bill told himself and flew downstairs after his doppelgänger.

 **…A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Is there a place for fairies? I want to go there, a lot!" Mabel said enthusiastically as the twins walked through the woods.

"Well…" Dipper flipped though the journal, cringing at the singed page before continuing his search.

"I know where it is," A familiar voice said.

The duo turned to find their brother…who was grinning a lot for some awkward reason.

"Matt, I told you we don't—."

"How about I show you where it is?" Bill asked, his creepy grin broadening.

Dipper scowled. His brother was acting very strange.

"Lead the way," Mabel said happily.

Bill smirked. Like taking candy from a baby.

 **…A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: Well it's late so here you go! Sorry for not having italics and bold. I was once again forced to type this on my phone…**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12: Cold Water

**AN: Hello again guys!**

 **Thanks so much for the love! It. Is. Amazing!**

 **Thank you rcppcsPOTTER for the suggestion. Yeah, I really should go back and add that detail, maybe when I finish the story or something.**

 **You should also check out The Fourth Journal. It's a Season Three GF fiction and good so far!**

 **Now then! Last time Bill got Matthew's body and is now trying to kill the twins…**

 **Oh dear…**

 **In my mind, it went something like this…**

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **Chapter Twelve: Cold Water**

"Hey, Shoo—Mabel! Want to hear a joke?" Bill asked.

"Uh, sure!"

"What happened to the two kids who walked into the woods?"

"I don't know."

"They died! AHAHA!"

Mabel forced some laughter and went in stride with Dipper. "Matthew is _really_ creeping me out," she whispered.

"Something's off," Dipper mumbled in agreement.

"But what?"

"I wish I knew."

"We're almost here!" Bill said humming cheerfully to himself.

The twins exchanged a slightly nervous look before following hesitantly.

"Hey, Matthew?" Dipper said.

"What up, Pine Tree?"

"You're acting—?" Dipper stopped and took in a sharp breath. "D-did you just call me 'Pine Tree?'"

"No," Bill said quickly. "Now come on."

Mabel gasped and she and her brother took a step back. "You're not Matt! You, you're-you're Billiam!"

 _Oh well…_

Billiam laughed. "We're one in the same, Shooting Star! Matthew Pines is Billiam Cipher and Billiam Cipher is Matthew Pines! Not matter what you want that's the truth!" Billiam advanced towards the twins and they took another step back.

"We have the same goals! _Killing you brats!"_ Billiam's palm filled with blue flames and he threw it at Dipper and Mabel.

They screamed and narrowly dodged the attack as the trees behind them exploded in flames, crawling along the forest floor like electric blue tongues.

Dipper grabbed his sister's arm as they ran from the flames and their maniac pursuer as he continued to throw fire balls.

"I knew it! Matthew wanted us dead all along!" Dipper exclaimed as the two of the ducked quickly under a burning tree.

"If he wanted to kill us why did he give his body to triangle Bill?" Mabel called back. They leapt over a fallen and burning tree.

"I don't know! There must be a reason—whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dipper skidded to a stop, grabbing his sister by the arm to stop her from falling into the chasm. Behind them was the burning flames.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" Dipper said.

"What do we do, Dipper?!" Mabel backed up and helped when a blue flame singed her sweater.

"You die…or you die! Isn't that convenient?!" Billiam laughed as he stepped casually threw the flames.

The twins backed away from the grinning Billiam, his golden eyes full of mirth and his grin a perfect fit.

Dipper's foot met a dry patch of earth and it crumbled into the chasm, taking the surprised boy with it.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed as she tried to grab her brother before he could fall into the raging river below, but Billiam grabbed the neck of her sweater and held her up to his face. The girl tried desperately to break through from the laughing Billiam as she heard her brother scream.

"Let me go!"

"Do you know the cool thing about shooting stars?" Billiam asked. "They always fall and _die!"_

Mabel squeezed her eyes shut, only to hear Billiam scream in surprise. She then felt as if she was flying. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't flying, though. Just the opposite.

She was falling.

Mabel screamed as she slammed into the frigid river and was carried away with the current.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew followed Billiam to the door before he stopped. _Right, I can't do anything of real use without something to poses._

Matthew looked around the shack. He needed something big; it would be the fastest way to get to the twins before it was too late.

He swiftly flew around, trying to find something useful to use. "Come on, come on…"

He saw Stan giving a tour, he was showing them—

"The Gigantic Platypus Bear! It used to eat stuff alive, until I bravely killed him!" Stan said as people praised him.

 _Perfect._ Matthew thought as he dove into the creature.

"I had one of my many guns and—HOT BELGIN WAFFLES!"

The people screamed as the bear yawned and stretched one leg, Matthew testing out his temporary body.

"Hi," Matthew said, speaking through the bear.

"It came back from the dead! It wants revenge! Run people RUN!" Stan screamed as they ran away from Matthew.

Matthew charged through the gift shop and crashed down the door as he charged into the woods. Panic seized him when he saw the blue flames burning the woods.

 _Dipper! Mabel!_

Matthew ran faster, dodging as many burning trees as he could but his fake fur was already singed in places.

He then felt rage when he saw Mabel, squeezing her eyes shut as Billiam held him up to his face. Matthew rammed into Billiam, causing Mabel to slip from the demon's grasp, he then whacked Billiam into a nearby tree. Everything went gray as Bill flew out of his body screaming.

Matthew flew out of the bear attraction and into his own body, jolting awake with a start.

Quickly, without another thought, the teen leapt off the chasm and into the raging river after his sister, remembering too late that he couldn't swim.

The water was a shock to him as the water's force pushed Matthew under. The blonde swallowed a mouth full of water, as began kicking his arms vigorously to try and reach the surface, but it was all in vain.

Matthew crashed into a large rock, the force knocking all the remaining oxygen from his lungs and causing him to swallow even more water. At the last minute, he latched his arms around the rock and tugged himself up, inhaling a generous amount of air.

"Dipper!" Matthew screamed. "Mabel!" With a grunt of effort, Bill pulled himself on to the large rock, catching his breath before imagining a raft.

The raft appeared next to the rock and Matthew jumped on just as the river pushed it away.

"Dipper! Mabel!" Matthew called again.

He could hear Mabel scream.

The raft crashed against the rapids while its rider held on for dear life. There, clinging to a rock with one arm was Mabel, in her other, she was holding on to an unconscious Dipper's wrist.

"Mabel!" Matthew called.

Mabel looked at her brother, uncertainty in her eyes. Matthew grabbed on to a nearby rock to stop the raft, but the raft got buried with water and was brought away by the current, leaving Matthew to cling desperately to the rock. Quickly, Matthew imagined a boat instead of a raft, snatching it and pulling himself on before stopping it from going further by jamming the ore that came with it between two rocks.

"Mabel, get on!" Matthew cried.

Mabel looked at her brother's eyes. They were no longer gold, but back to the normal robin egg blue, they were also filled with worry, and pleading. He looked so _sincere…_

Mabel figured that if this was a trick, she had fallen for it hook line and sinker.

Mabel counted to three before letting go of the rock. She tried grabbing the boat but the current pulled her and Dipper away too fast. She was about to go under when Matthew grabbed her arm, pulling her and Dipper to safety.

The ore then snapped and the boat went barreling into the rapids, Mabel and Matthew screaming as they held on for dear life. Matthew held Dipper to his chest with one arm, so he didn't get caught in the river again.

"ARGH! Waterfall!" Mabel screamed as the boat went barreling towards it.

Matthew tried thinking of a rope. The light in his hand flickered then died. _Huh?_

The boat flew off the waterfall just as Matthew grabbed Dipper and Mabel and leapt off it. Mabel screamed as Matthew squeezed his eyes shut in awful anticipation…

 _CRASH._

The trio, along with the boat crashed into the now shallow water, Matthew banging his back on the pebbled river ground, breaking Mabel and Dipper's fall. Matthew and Mabel broke the surface and coughed out the water in their lungs. They wadded over to the river bank and climbed on top of it, Matthew dragged Dipper on top as well and shook him gently.

"Dipper," Matthew whispered. "Dipper, wake up."

Both Matthew and Mabel sighed in relief when their brother groaned, his eyelids fluttering open. After about a second he rolled over and vomited all over the grass. He then wiped his mouth and squinted at Mabel. "Mabel? Is that you?"

Mabel nodded as Dipper then locked eyes with Matthew…and screamed in horror.

"Hey, hey, Dipper. Calm down, okay? Bill's gone, it's just me," Matthew said reaching for his brother. Dipper pulled away. "Whether he possesses you or not, you _are_ Bill."

Matthew flinched.

"Come on, Dipper. Give him some slack, he saved us from nacho Bill," Mabel said.

"He made a deal with Bill so he could kill us! Why would I _cut him some slack?"_ Dipper demanded, scowling at Matthew.

"Dipper, I wasn't trying to kill you, I swear. Bill tricked me," Matthew said. "Look, you have to believe me."

Dipper looked up at his brother, seeing the pleading in his eyes. Either Matthew was a very good actor, or what he was saying was the truth.

Dipper looked away. "I-I don't know if I can…"

"Dipper," Matthew put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dipper flinched but didn't pull away again.

"Sorry, Matt, I just..." Dipper looked down and pulled away finally.

Matthew bit his bottom lip while Mabel looked between her two brothers, her eyes full of sadness.

"I understand," Matthew said finally.

"I'm an asshole, alright? I admit it. You can hate me all you want, okay?" Matthew got up and sighed.

"Let's just go."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Dipper hugged his knees while sitting on his bed, Mabel knitted and Matthew read one of his novels. He then thought of a grappling hook and it appeared in his hand. _Huh, wonder why it didn't work before._

"Here, Mabes," Matthew handed his sister the grappling hook. "I, um, forgot to give you a new one before."

Mabel gave her brother a grateful smile as she excepted the gift. Matthew then thought of a pine tree hat.

"Here, Dipper," Matthew said handing his brother the hat. "You lost your other one in the river, right?"

"I can get my own from the gift shop," Dipper mumbled dismissively.

Matthew tried to ignore the hurt he felt. "Right, okay. Mabel, get the light."

Mabel shot the lantern with her new grappling hook and the room became shrouded in darkness.

Matthew didn't sleep for a while, when he did sleep, however, he was once more greeted with the greyscale world.

"Get. The hell. OUT!" Matthew screamed in rage.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Welcome Matt," Bill said appearing in front of the team, his eye narrowed slightly in annoyance.

"You were going to kill her!" Matthew spat. "I wasn't going to sit by and let that happen!"

Bill scoffed. "You're so _soft._ I should've known you'd never see things my way. Go back to puking like the weak flesh-bag you are."

Matthew felt the all too familiar nausea return with vengeance.

Matthew jolted awake, clutching his stomach. He staggered out of the room and into the bathroom to throw up.

When he was done, he slumped against the wall.

Matthew gritted his teeth, he didn't want that bastard in his head or in his siblings'.

He was going to do something about that.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

The next morning, Matthew woke up early, deciding to skip breakfast as he walked out of the shack. His fists where clenched in determination. If he was here, Bill wasn't going to trick Mabel or Dipper again.

After an hour of trekking, Matthew made it to the place he wanted to be.

He spoke the chant in a deep voice, just like he memorized when he told it to Ford.

There was a rumbling sound as sanctuary rose from the ground and a door appeared.

Matthew took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Greetings!" Said an extremely grating voice. "I am—,"

"Celestabellabethabell, yeah, I know, and frankly, I don't give a shit, give me your hair pretty pony," Matthew grumbled irritably.

"Such language!" Celestabellabethabell said. "There is no way you can be, _pure of heart—!"_

"Give me your hair," Matthew repeated. "I don't have all day."

"You probably didn't know this, but you must be pure of heart to claim my hair! You are _not_. So, come back when you are PURE OF HEART! NEH, NEH, NEH!" Celestabellabethabell said shaking her mane (at least Bill _guessed_ she was female. After all, her voice _did_ sound like a man doing a bad impression).

"I think we both know that's a scam," Matthew said, quickly losing his patience.

"Scam! How dare you—!"

"Give me your hair, otherwise, this grass is going to turn colorful with your pretty rainbow blood," Matthew spat.

Celestabellabethabell glared at the teen. "How dare you threaten me, _pretty boy!"_

Okay, now she did it.

"I warned you," Matthew said cracking his knuckles. I warned you…"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Mabel began bedazzling Stan's fez, much to Dipper and Wendy's amusement, and Soos' nervousness, when Matthew came back in, slightly limping and covered in rainbow liquid. But he was grinning sadistically and he had a bunch of glittery hair in his hand.

"What happened to you?" Wendy asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I beat up a unicorn," Matthew said casually.

Mabel gasped in horror. _"What?!_ Matthew! That's so evil!"

"I can take you to meet her if you want, she's not as nice as the stories," Matthew said limping into the gift shop and sitting on a chair rubbing his throbbing ankle. _God, that pretty pony is tougher than she looks…_

Matthew limped to the attic and took a bath before removing his clothes. Then, he sat down and squeezed his palm shut, creating a pendent that looked like a shooting star. Matthew gently weaved a strand of hair inside the pendent before creating a chain as well and attaching it. He did the same thing to an ankle bracelet with a pine tree symbol.

Just as he was finished, Mabel walked in, singing cheerfully to herself.

"Hey Mabel," Matthew handed her the necklace. "Wear this, it'll protect you from Bill."

"From you?" Mabel asked looking up at her brother.

Matthew flinched. "N-no. Bill, Bill. It'll also keep you safe from other supernatural magic."

Mabel put the necklace around her neck and it glowed bright pink before going dull silver again.

"Can you give this to Dipper?" Matthew said handing Mabel the ankle bracelet. "I don't think he'd accept it if I gave it to him."

Mabel nodded and took the piece of jewelry before frowning slightly at her brother. "You guys need to be friends again."

Matthew sighed.

"Whenever he's ready, Mabes. Whenever he's ready."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: And here's the twelfth chapter! The idea for the name Billiam was magicornis1's idea, so, thanks for that!**

 **P.S Did any of you watch the Series of Unfortunate Series on Netflix? I watched it with my family because we love that series and ah! I loved it!**

 **P.P.S re-writing Celestabellabethabell so many times was annoying. The things I do for you guys!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13: Love Equals Beautiful Pain

**AN: Hi again! I am BACK BABY!**

 **Thank you again for all the amazing support. It seriously inspires me to write! :3**

 **This will be a little Brother Bond chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Love Equals Beautiful Pain**

Matthew clenched both sides of the toilet, waiting until the dizziness disappeared, sweat dripping from his forehead and into the toilet bowl. The unicorn hair around his neck dangling.

The teen then heaved a second time, his knees buckling. He didn't know how much for of this he could take.

Matthew stood up slowly on quivering legs and crashed against the bathroom wall. _Come on, just walk back into the attic; you can do it, Matt._

As he walked slowly back to his attic bedroom, pain seized his chest, he felt bile rise in his throat again. _Come on, come on! Stay down!_

Matthew collapsed on his bed, clutching his burning chest. He then sighed in relief when the pain and the bile disappeared.

 _Why does everything I do turn out so_ _ **wrong?**_

Weirdmaggedon? Ruined.

Trying to love his siblings? Leading to his death.

He should've known. The last time he tried to love— _Don't think about that!_

Matthew covered his face with his arm. He knew the consequences of loving again. He just shoved it in the back of his mind, almost forgetting. It took a little reminder from his darker half to remember that.

But he _couldn't_ stop loving Dipper and Mabel. It was _impossible._ Even if Dipper hated him for an eternity plus one, Matthew couldn't bring himself to hate him. Never.

Love was weird that way. It was so good, yet so bad. Love was just a prettier, sugar coated word for pain.

He was living proof of that.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew grinned as Mabel sang along to a popular pop song off-key, causing Dipper to cringe in annoyance as he read one of his summer reading books.

 _"…_ _If I care for you there's nothing to gain,_

 _Because Love equals beautiful pain!_

 _Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh,_

 _Love equals beautiful PAIN!"_

Matthew smirked to himself. _How ironic._

Mabel sang the final verse so loudly that the coffee mug Stan was drinking from shattered. "Well, that's the last time I play the radio at breakfast," he grumbled. "This mug's coming off your pay-check, Mabel."

"You don't pay me, Grunkle Stan," Mabel said casually.

"I'll just rob some cash from Soos' pay-check then—don't tell him that."

"Because you said that, I will," Matthew called after Stan as he walked out of the kitchen. Matthew then turned when he heard his brother chuckle.

"Something funny?" Matthew asked.

"What? Oh! Um…something in my, uh, book," Dipper mumbled before going back to reading.

Mabel looked between her two brothers and frowned slightly. They really needed to make up and be friends again…

An idea sprang forth in the girl's head. _Mabel, you are a genius! Thanks Mabel! You're welcome Mabel!_

Mabel got up from the table and hummed as she went to find her Grunkle. "Oh, Grunkle Stan!" She said in a sing-song voice.

She found her great uncle watching TV. He grunted in response to his niece's voice.

"Guess what today is!"

"I dunno."

"Great Uncles Day!" Mabel cheered jumping on top of the chair arm.

"Is that…even a real holiday?" Stan asked.

 _"_ _Sure_ , it is! We should totally close the Shack for the day and hang out! You know, the mall, the movies! Oh! There's this awesome movie coming out, we should _totally_ watch that! It'll be just you and me! Without the boys, what do you say?"

"Eh, I need a break anyhow. Just as long as I'm not going anywhere high up."

"Promise! Wait what—?"

"I meant as long as we don't pay that much!"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 _Alright, concentrate…_

The plant in front of Matthew began to wiggle around weirdly.

"Ha! I did it!" Matthew said proudly. "I actually made a life—OH GOD!"

The plant wrapped one of its stems around Matthew's waist and threw him around in the air, another stem wrapped around Dipper.

"Kill it! _Kill it!"_ Dipper screeched hitting the stem with Journal 3.

Matthew tried burning it but the flames disappeared when the Plant Creature wrapped another one of its stems around his neck and squeezed, it did the same thing to Dipper.

Mabel then opened the attic door. "Hey, brothers! Me and Grunkle Stan are going out so you'll be left alone _all_ by yourselves and you'll be forced to do things together and make up and have fun getting strangled by that plant thing, 'BYE!"

She said that so fast she didn't even process what was happening. The door then re-opened again. "Oh, my gosh! You're being strangled by a plant thing! This calls for my…GRAPPLING HOOK!"

Mabel shot the hook and it lodged itself in the plant's pot, dragging it to the floor, bringing its two victims down with it.

The stem around Matthew's neck loosened, he could feel his magic again. He squeezed the stem and it caught in electric blue flames.

The plant wiggled before withering and dying.

"Okay!" Mabel said cheerfully. _"Now_ I'm leaving. 'BYE!"

Mabel closed the door for a final time.

 _"_ _What the heck were you thinking?!"_ Dipper screeched at his brother.

"I was just practicing!" Matthew snapped.

"Yeah, a perfect excuse for trying to kill me—! Is something cooking?" Dipper said before looking down at his flaming butt. The boy screamed and patted himself down until the flame was extinguished, though he then screamed again, this time joined by his brother when the flames from the plant began burning the wooden floor.

Matthew quickly willed a fire extinguisher into existence and sprayed at the flames. The two boys sighed in relief when the fire went out.

"Well, I see I can't be anywhere near you when you're _practicing_ ," Dipper said glaring at Matthew.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't," Matthew growled back.

The two glared at each other for another second before Dipper stormed out of the attic and slammed the door shut. Matthew glared at the door before he felt bile rising in his throat.

He quickly produced a bucket and heaved the contents of his stomach into it, feeling the burning in his chest more painful than ever. He felt his head spinning, his arms shook. Sweat poured from his body.

Matthew fell on his back, panting with effort as the wooden beamed ceiling above him spun dizzyingly fast. He felt caterpillars dot his vision as the world spun faster, and faster, faster…

Then stopped.

Matthew rolled on to his stomach before making the vomit filled bucket disappear.

"I can't take this," He whispered. "I can't…"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew walked downstairs to find his brother watching a movie.

 _"_ _How was your day, Deric and Mark?"_ The woman on the screen said as two boys walked into the house laughing.

 _"_ _It was awesome!"_ One of the boys said. _"Me and Mark had an epic popcorn fight! It was cool being the only one at the party."_

The woman frowned. _"What about all the people you invited?"_

 _"_ _They didn't show up!"_ The other boy said. _"But who needs friends? I got my brother with me!"_

Matthew looked at the back of his brother's head and back at the movie before swallowing thickly.

"H-hey, Dipper?"

The boy screamed in surprise and spun around. "Oh, it's just you." Dipper turned back around and looked back at the movie, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Do you want to…um, do something?" Matthew asked slowly.

"No," Dipper replied.

Matthew tried to ignore the pang of hurt he felt. "Right. If you need anything…" Matthew turned to go back to the attic when Dipper said, "Why do you want to hang out with me suddenly?"

 _Because I'm going to die soon and I don't want to die knowing that you still don't trust me._ "You're my brother, and even if you don't trust me, and you hate me, I still want to hang out with you."

Dipper gave his brother a suspicious look. "And you aren't trying to kill me?"

"Damnit, Dipper!" Matthew screamed causing the younger boy to jump. "If I hated you I wouldn't've played all those nerd games with you when nobody else would! If I wanted you dead, I would've left you in that river to drown! _If I didn't care I wouldn't be dying right now!"_

Dipper's eyes widened as he heard the last part. He looked at Matthew, tears lining his blue eyes.

"What…?" Dipper whispered.

"Bill Cipher can't love," Matthew said, his voice cracking, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Not since…h-he just can't love. Not now, not ever. My love for you and Mabel, it's killing me, Dipper. But I still care, because no matter how hard I try…I can't stop caring, I just _can't_."

"Matt…"

"I care, Dipper. _I care._ You have to believe me when I say that."

Dipper looked at down, biting his bottom lip. Was Matthew telling the truth?

On one hand, this was Bill Cipher. The journal said that he was a natural liar, a trickster. A phenomenal actor, a manipulator of emotions…

But on the other hand, this was Matthew Pines. His elder brother, the same person who made him feel good about himself, the same person who played games with him and Mabel, the same person who gave him that smile that made Dipper think that he meant more than the world to him.

But he was _Bill Cipher._

"Dipper," Matthew said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I love you."

Dipper was now beyond shocked. Never in his twelve years of existence did his brother ever, _ever_ say the word "love". He never once said that to his parents, or his sister, or _him._ But hear he was, saying the very three words he never thought existed in Matthew's vocabulary; _I. Love. You._

"Matt," Dipper murmured looking up, only to see his brother gripping his chest and panting heavily.

"Matthew?" Dipper asked, the panic in his voice rising. "What's going on?"

The blonde puked all over the carpet before collapsing and gasping for breath.

"MATTHEW!" The pre-teen instantly dropped to his knees and shook his brother. "Come on, snap out of it!"

"I can't," Matthew wheezed. "I-I can't…"

"Yes, you can!" Dipper said firmly. "Just keep your eyes open!"

"I—Dipper…"

"Come on, Matt! _Hold on!"_

Matthew could feel his consciousness slipping, could hear the panicked cries of his brother fading away….

"Matthew, don't leave me! Stay awake!"

"I'm…sorry," was all Matthew could manage before his eyes closed.

"No…" Dipper whispered as his brother's breaths became slower. "No, no, no, no. Open your eyes, Matt!"

He shook him vigorously, but all Matthew's head did was loll uselessly to the side.

"Please, Matthew."

When his brother refused to respond, and the rise and fall of his chest subsided, Dipper felt his reality shatter just as much as it did when Matthew revealed himself to be Bill Cipher.

Probably even more.

"He's still alive," an unfamiliar voice drawled. "But barely."

Dipper turned to see a boy, about nine, with messy dark hair and brown eyes. He sat on the arm of the sofa and looked at the scene before him with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" Dipper asked, frowning suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter," The boy drawled.

"How'd you get in here?" Dipper asked, his qualms growing.

"That doesn't matter either," The boy said, looking at his nails as if they were long due for a pedicure.

"What do you want?" Dipper demanded. He already had red-flags going off in his head.

The boy smirked and harrumphed before looking Dipper straight in the eye, sliding off the chair and walking towards him and the limp Matthew. Dipper instinctively stood protectively in front of him.

The boy sneered as he continued to advance.

"There is two ways this conversation could end, Dipper Pines," The boy said. "One way—I'm sure the preferable way—Matthew Pines will live, the curse of love will no longer haunt him, and the only person who'll be in real danger is you."

The boy was now right in Dipper's face. "The other way…" The boy leaned forward and whispered in Dipper's ear, "You are perfectly fine, but your brother dies."

Dipper tensed at that. "What do you want?" Dipper repeated.

The boy pulled back, a sly smirk plastered on his face. "Tell me, Dipper. Tell me that you want your brother to live, and I'll leave it at that."

There were alarms blaring in Dipper's head like crazy. His conscious was repeating, _don't do it, it'll ruin you! It's a trap!_

But for once, he ignored it all. "I want my brother to live."

The boy grinned. "Good boy…" The boy's face switched to one of horror when and invisible force threw him back against the TV, causing the screen to crack. Well, Grunkle Stan was going to kill him now.

The boy got up, swearing so hard that if Dipper had dared say those words, his mother would force him to eat soap for an entire week.

"Wow, for a nine-year-old you know a lot of words," Dipper mumbled.

 _"_ _I'm not nine!"_ The boy screeched, his face red with rage. His eyes then flew to Dipper's ankle and his face switched to surprise, then smugness.

Dipper looked down too, and frowned in bewilderment when the ankle bracelet Mabel had given him the day before glowed pink.

"Unicorn hair, of course," The boy mumbled. Dipper was surprised at how fast he regained his composure.

"Take it off."

"What? Why?"

"Do you want your brother to be saved, little boy?" The boy drawled with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sure, I do, _little boy_." Dipper smirked as the boy's face flushed red with anger again, but he quickly regained his composure once more.

"Then, take. It. Off." The boy said.

Again, the alarms went off, but they quieted when Dipper turned and saw the life slowly draining from his brother's face.

Dipper knelt and took the bracelet off, tossing it away.

"Good, now say it again, tell me you want your brother saved," The boy said, his smirk growing.

"I want my brother to be saved," Dipper said. As soon as the final word left his mouth, a searing pain went through his chest. Dipper screamed and clutched his stomach. _Of course,_ he was going to die. _Of course, he was!_

It was too good to be true, Matthew was going to die and…

The pain stopped. Dipper looked around and the strange boy was nowhere in sight.

There was a groan behind him and Dipper turned around kneeling next to his brother. "Matthew?"

Matthew's eyes fluttered open, and he squinted as his brother's face came into focus. "Dipper? Whoa!"

Matthew blinked in surprise when Dipper wrapped his arms around his neck. "Dipper…"

"How many brushes with death are you going to have before you seriously kill me?" Dipper mumbled into Matthew's neck.

"A lot," Matthew said with a smirk. He hugged Dipper back before the two pulled away.

Matthew attempted to get up but he then quickly lay back down, wooziness threatening to take over.

"Hey, stay down," Dipper said. "I'll get you some water."

Matthew watched his brother disappear before coming back a minute later with a full glass of water.

The blonde drank it and sighed in content. "Thanks, and, what happened to the TV?"

"Uh…long story," Dipper mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think that love poisoning thing will bother you anymore."

"Why not?" Matthew asked.

"Just a hunch. Anyway, you once you feel a bit better, you want to do something?"

Matthew frowned suspiciously at first, but then his face broke into a smile at the last part. "I'm feeling better now," Matthew said, though he was still slightly dizzy, he got up and smirked.

"Wanna go vandalize Mr. Evergreen's place? I wanted to that for a long time now."

"Ha! You're speaking my language!" Dipper said with a grin. Matthew's smiled broadened as he tossed Dipper on top of his shoulders and walked outside, the two boys chanting, "Vandalize! Vandalize! Vandalize!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Matthew thought he saw the boy from the cave, smirking from a distance. But when he blinked, he was gone.

 _Probably just my imagination._

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Um…have you ever made a pie before?" Dipper asked later that day as Matthew took out a bag of flour.

"Nope! But I know a bunch of recipes. This one person I had a contract with was a baker, it was all she ever talked, so, I learned a thing or two," Matthew said taking out the sugar and the olive oil. "I never really tried them though, never needed to eat as a—shit!"

Matthew's elbow had knocked over the bottle of olive oil, the oily liquid spilled on the floor.

"Mom would kill you if she heard you say that in front of me," Dipper teased.

"Oh, be quiet—ARGH!" Matthew slipped on the oil, trying to grip the counter to save himself but ended up grabbing the flour instead. The bag landed on top of him, covering him with fluffy whiteness.

Dipper exploded in laugher but stopped when Matthew tossed a ball of flour in the boy's face. "Look!" Dipper chuckled said. "Now we're twins!"

"Not quite," Matthew said smearing the flour all over Dipper's face. The boy collapsed to the floor, exploding in laughter as Matthew continued to bury him in flour.

"But really, though. We should get started on that pie," Matthew said getting up again, only to slip once more. "Ugh! Double shit!"

"You're having soap for desert, Matthew Pines!" Dipper said.

"You sound like Mom," Matthew said.

"Don't say that!"

And the two laughed all over again.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"That was one of the best things I have ever tasted," Dipper mumbled patting his full stomach. The two lay on Matthew's bed, a half-eaten pie on the nightstand next to them and two empty plates.

"This one of the best days of my life," Matthew smiled.

"Pies are better, they last longer," Dipper countered.

"But days are cooler."

"Got me there."

Matthew smiled and ruffled his brother's hair before turning off the life. Almost instantly as he lay his head down, Matthew felt sleep wash over him, Dipper, judging by the yawn, was feeling the same.

"Hey, Matt?" Dipper said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"That movie was so amazing!" Mabel cheered as she opened the door to the shack, Stan in tow.

"The speakers were way too loud." Stan crabbed. "Also, that mall smelled like perfume."

"Oh, come _on_ it wasn't that bad!" Mabel said.

She skipped into the attic. When she opened the door, she felt a grin tug at her face. Both of her beloved brothers were sleeping next to each other in a tiny embrace, smiles on their faces.

"Another job well down from Mabel Pines!" Mabel whispered to herself, doing a little victory dance.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! What happened to my TV?!"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: So, a Dipper and Matthew bonding chapter with a bit of mystery. Hope you enjoyed! I think I'll do canon episode five next chapter :)**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14: Mr Mad Hatter

**AN: Hello again! I'm updating earlier in the day than usual! Why? Because GRAPPLING HOOK!**

 **No, :3 the real reason is because the response from last chapter was phenomenal. I'd like to tell all my new readers and my old, thank you for enjoying the story so far! Your happiness is mine!**

 **Thank you to my reviewer:** ** _Weirdmaggedon_** **for pointing out Matthew's puking when there shouldn't always be food in his stomach. Ha, ha! Yeah, I need to edit that! Your comment made me laugh out loud by the way; made my sister look at me weird. XD**

 **So, I got a pairing request from one of my reviewer named,** ** _WenDip and Pinecest_** **about pairing Dipper and Matthew up…** ** _Yeah_** **, I'm a bit iffy when it comes to incest pairings, I mean I don't mind slash pairings, but incest pairings…eh, I'm not comfortable with.**

 **Also, the song at the beginning is called "Far Away from Home" by Groove Coverage. Go check it out! Sweet song!**

 **Anyhow! Back to business you came to read a chapter so here's a chapter! Enjoy!**

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Mr. Mad Hatter**

 _"_ _In my dreams, I am loved,_

 _So, far away from home._

 _What a night, in a world,_

 _So, far away from home._

 _All my life, all the time,_

 _So, far away from home,_

 _Without you, I will be,_

 _So, far away from home."_

"You got a nice voice, Matthew," Wendy commented looking up from her magazine and smiling.

"Thanks," Matthew replied leaning against the counter while Dipper read Journal 3 once more as Mabel spun on a globe.

"Hey Mabel, Matt? Do you two believe in ghosts?" Dipper asked finally.

"Sure," Matthew said. "I once made a deal with a ghost."

"Really?" Mabel asked, still spinning on the globe.

"Oh yeah," Matthew chuckled at the memory. "She wanted cheesecake I think, so I gave it to her, pretty easy, then she thought I was some fairy godmother and demanded I do more stuff for her so I…" his voice trailed off when he saw Wendy looking at him funny.

"What Matthew means is that Dipper is a total dork!" Mabel snorted. Dipper stuck his pencil on the globe and Mabel fell off.

"Okay, people!" Stan said as he walked through the gift shop. "I'm going to go taunt Stratus Evergreen. His place was spray-painted by two yahoos! Ha! Good riddance!"

Dipper and Matthew shared a significant smirk.

"You all are going to clean the bathrooms, right?" Stan asked.

"Yes, sir!" Soos said proudly.

"Absolutely not!" Wendy said.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Matthew added.

"Ha! You stay out of trouble!" Then he closed the door. Wendy walked over to a curtain and pulled it back, revealing a latter. "What's this, a secret ladder to the roof?" She asked slyly.

"Are we allowed to go up there?" Dipper asked eagerly.

"Totally, if you aren't Stan and you're afraid of heights," Matthew said winking at the twins.

"Ha! _That's_ what he was talking about yesterday!" Mabel laughed.

"Aw, man!" Dipper said with a rueful smirk. "Black mail opportunity!"

Everyone, minus Soos laughed at that.

"Uh…maybe we shouldn't do this?" Soos said looking at the ladder.

"Huh? Huh?" Wendy said, making Soos get sweaty. "Come on! Roof time, roof time!"

"Roof time, roof time!" The Pines siblings chanted.

"I-I don't know guys, maybe we shouldn't do this," Soos said.

"Lighten up dude," Matthew said punching Soos playfully in the arm before following everyone else up the ladder.

"Whoa! Cool!" Mabel said as the three of them made it to the top of the roof.

"You put all this stuff up here?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I may or may not sneak up here all the time during work hours," Wendy said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me? I was stuck hiding earbuds under my hair and just nodding to everything Stan says when he talks to me," Matthew said.

"I liked seeing you suffer," Wendy said.

"You're a bully," Matthew smirked.

"Ha! You better believe it. Hey, watch this," Wendy said taking a pine cone and tossing at the totem pole that had a target drawn on it. Wendy hit the bullseye.

"Yes!" She cheered.

"Oooh! Let me try!" Mabel said as she and Dipper began throwing pine cones, Dipper however, hit a car, causing it to sound its alarm.

Dipper hissed and blushed fiercely.

"Good one, Dipping Sauce!" Matthew said ruffling Dipper's hair.

"Yeah, good one, man! High-five!" Wendy held her hand up. For a few seconds, Dipper just stared, a wave of emotions floating through his eyes before he finally high-fived the red-head.

Then a van drove into the parking lot.

"Hey, it's my friends! You guys aren't going to tell Stan…right?" Wendy turned to the threesome.

"Nope," Mabel said with a grin.

Dipper mimed locking his mouth and throwing away the key.

"You can trust us," Matthew said with a casual smile.

"Thanks! Later dorks!" She jumped on top of a pine tree and rode it down. Then she disappeared into the van.

"'Bye, Wendy!" Dipper said enthusiastically. "Ah, good times…"

"Uh, oh!" Mabel said.

"Uh, oh is right," Matthew said slyly, bobbing his eyebrows up and down.

"What? I-I just think Wendy is cool! I don't love her…or anything!" Dipper said laughing nervously.

"Mmm, we didn't say _anything_ about Wendy, or love for that matter," Matthew said, his smirk broadening.

Dipper's face heated up. "Ah! Look at the time! I gotta take a bath! Later!" Dipper gave his siblings two thumbs up while walking backwards, only to fall through the trap door screaming.

"I'm okay!"

Matthew and Mabel exchanged a look before snickering.

"Oh, he has it _good_ ," Matthew said.

 _"_ _Really_ good!" Mabel added.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Random dance party for no reason!" Mabel exclaimed as she turned the radio on. Matthew grabbed his sister by the waist and put her on his shoulders causing her to laugh while Wendy called, "Go, go, go!"

"Hey, Dipper!" Matthew said. "Why don't you stop pretending to write stuff and come join us?"

Dipper yelped, almost dropping his clipboard before chuckled nervously. "You know me, Matt. I'm not really a dancer…"

"Yeah you are! Mom made you do the Lamby, Lamby, Dance!" Mabel giggled.

"Now isn't the time to talk about the Lamby, Lamby Dance!" Dipper cried.

"Whoa! Really?" Wendy laughed.

"I had to do something like that too," Matthew said, catching the embarrassed and horrified look on his brother's face.

"Oh yeah!" Mabel said. "The Whinny the Pooh dance! Mom made the choreography and song lyrics herself!"

"Yeah, had to dress in a Whinny the Pooh costume and dance around like an idiot," Mathew said. "When I was a newborn that was my first Halloween costume, Mom loved it so much she made it tradition for me to dance in it every year on October 31, sewed me up a new one to fit my height."

Matthew smiled fondly at the memory. "I pretended not to like it in front of Dad and Grandpa Sherman. But believe it or not, I like the tradition, I wear it every year for Halloween, I mean, yeah, I had low rep at school for that but seriously, who gives a damn? You know? Every year, I always tell her how much I like it. It's the only reason she kept sewing it."

"Ha! I can't imagine in you in that!" Wendy said.

"Now you can!" Mabel said, showing a twelve-year-old Matthew in a Whinny the Pooh costume. The two girls laughed.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Wendy snickered.

Matthew smirked "I'm a cold-blooded _monster_ , thank you very much."

Matthew then looked over at Dipper who was currently giving him a thankful smile. Matthew gave him one of those, _I got your back_ winks and Dipper's smile broadened.

The clock then chimed.

"Well, time to quit!" Wendy said cheerfully. "I'm going to go hand out with my friends, later dudes!"

"Wait, Wendy!" Dipper called. The teen turned. "Uh, why don't I—or us—come with you?"

"I dunno…my friends are sort of intense, Matt may be able to handle it but—how old were you and Mabel again?" Wendy asked.

"Thirteen!" Dipper said quickly. "Technically, a teen."

"I like your moxie, kid!" Wendy smiled. "Okay,"

Dipper pumped his fist victoriously and Matthew quirked and eyebrow at him. "Why'd you lie about your age?"

"Well, it's, you know, my chance to hang out with the cool kids!" Dipper said.

"Me and Mabes think you're cool, don't we Mabel?"

"Yup! We also think you're lovesick! Lovesick, lovesick, LOVESICK!"

Matthew face-palmed. That wasn't going to help.

"Hey! What's over there?" Dipper asked pointing at the distance.

"Huh?" Mabel said turning.

Dipper tossed Mabel's hair in her face and she began to splutter.

"Mabel, what did I tell you about the "Hey Look" trick? Don't be fooled!" Matthew said.

"Sorry—blah! Blah—Matt!" Mabel spluttered.

The three of them walked out just in time to see Wendy toss a ball into a boy's stomach.

"Wendy!" The group of teens said in unison.

"Sup dudes?" Wendy said. "These are my pals from work, Matthew and his younger siblings Dipper and Mabel."

"Sup, your fly's down by the way," Matthew nodded at the boy as he cried out and quickly zipped his pants, everyone, except for the Pines and the girl who appeared to be texting laughing.

"I chewed my gum up so it looks like a brain!" Mabel said, sticking her tongue out, showcasing the wad of gum.

"How long was it in your mouth for this time?" Matthew asked.

"Twelve hours!"

"Ha! New record!"

"Hooray!"

"Well," Dipper said. "My siblings aren't the best with first impression, unlike, _this guy!"_

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"This, guy…" Dipper mumbled, his face sweaty.

"So, you're babysitting the two kids, I can see that, but what about him?" The pale teen, who Matthew recognized as Bleeding Heart.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Come on Robbie. I'm not babysitting. Anyway, guys, this is Nate and Lee, Tambry, Thompson who once ate a runover waffle for fifty cents…"

"Hey don't tell them that!"

"…And Robbie, bet you can figure him out."

"Yeah," Robbie smirked. "I sprayed the water tower."

"That muffin you mean?" Dipper asked.

"It's an explosion!" Robbie said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kind of does look like a muffin," Lee snorted.

Robbie sent Dipper a vicious glare. Matthew frowned at Robbie before an idea formed, he then smirked.

"I can probably fix it up," Matthew said, stuffing his hand into his jean pocket and willing a blue spray-paint bottle into existence.

Matthew then walked over to the tree nearest the water tower and climbed it, spraying his design on.

"There we go!" Mathew said climbing down. "Now it's a cupcake! A sweet explosion of taste!"

Everyone except for Robbie roared in laughter while Robbie's murderous glare switched to Matthew.

"One thing you should know about me, pal," Matthew said in a low voice as he walked towards the glaring teen. "You mess with my siblings again, and something worse will happen to you, much worse than a little embarrassment."

Matthew didn't think it possible, but apparently, it was, Robbie paled. "Th-that a threat, Pretty Boy?" He asked trying to sound brave.

"Yes," Matthew said. "Yes, it was."

Robbie gulped as him and his siblings went into the back and sat down.

"Okay, guys? Before we go, my mom said not to punch the car roof anymore…so," Thompson said, only for his friends to do the exact same thing he told them not to.

He sighed sadly and began to drive. Matthew felt a tad bad for him.

Mabel took a marker and crossed out the words YOU STINK! And replaced it with, _you look nice today!_

"Mabel, please!" Dipper hissed.

"What?" Mabel asked. "Upset I'll embarrass you in front of your _girlfriend—!"_ Dipper slapped his hand on Mabel's mouth and cringed. "Did you just lick my hand?"

Matthew smiled at the twins' antics and a thought occurred to him…didn't he leave the TV on that boring black and white channel?

 _Stan will be fine._ He told himself.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"There it is, guys. The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!" Wendy said with a grin.

"Whoa!" Most of the teenagers said.

Matthew had no idea what as so cool about an abandoned convenient store…all though it looked a bit familiar…

"Why was it shut down?" Dipper asked nervously. "Health code violation or…"

"Talk about _murder!"_ Nate said.

"Some folks died in there, it's been haunted ever since," Lee added.

Dipper looked even more nervous. _Okay, really, why does this sound so familiar?_

"You guys serious?" Dipper murmured.

"Yeah! We're all going to die!" Wendy mocked.

"There's nothing wrong with being apprehensive," Matthew said in defense of Dipper. "I mean, this place has some supernatural aura around it, I can feel it."

"Ha! Now Pretty Boy can _sense_ stuff!" Robbie sneered.

"At least I don't wear eye-shadow," Matthew snapped.

"Hey! It's eye-makeup!"

"What do you think _eye-shadow_ is, doofus?"

"Okay guys, knock it off," Wendy said as she climbed the fence. The other teens followed.

"Dipper, come on!" Wendy called once she was on the other side.

"Hold on, just let me get a foothold…" Dipper said, holding on to the fence in a white-knuckled grip.

"Dude! Your _sister_ did it!" Robbie said pointing to Mabel who was doing—something.

"You know what? Here," Lee said grabbing Dipper and throwing him off. Matthew lunged forward and caught his brother.

"Thanks," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"No problem," Matthew said placing him down, then giving Lee a warning scowl.

"Nice going throwing Matthew's brother, genius," Nate said.

"Your mom's a genius," Lee replied.

"This place is awesome!" Wendy said, pressing her face to the glass.

Robbie tried the door but it was stuck. "Ugh, it won't open," Robbie grumbled.

"Let me try," Dipper said.

"Ha! Yeah right! _I_ can't do it but—," Robbie stopped wisecracking when he caught the warning glare Matthew shot him.

"Tone it down, will you Robbie? He's just a little kid!" Wendy said.

Dipper frowned, his ego obviously bruised from being called "little kid". The gears in his head started turning until Matthew stepped forward.

"Out of the way," he said. "I'll open them."

Robbie snickered. "Oh look! He's going to use his Pretty Boy Powers!"

"Actually, yeah, I am," Matthew said with a smirk. He held his hand out and the doors rattled. The teens gasped and Mabel squealed in anticipation.

After a bit of crunching and grinding, the doors creaked open.

"Whoa!" Lee exclaimed. "What are you? Some psychic?"

"I guess you can call me that," Matthew said with a smug smile.

"Matt can do all sorts of things! He can make blue flames and things appear out of nowhere!" Mabel said proudly.

"No way!" Nate said.

Matthew smiled, enjoying the attention. He made a top hat appear and took three things out of it. A stuffed rabbit, stuffed bear, and a stuffed unicorn, which he handed to Mabel. The other two he gave to the awe-struck Wendy and Tambry.

"Dude! You've been holding back on me!" Wendy said playfully punching Matthew's arm.

He rose an eyebrow. "Like you and the roof?"

Wendy rolled her eyes and everyone else walked in.

"Good call inviting this guy!" Nate said.

"Mr. Mad Hatter!" Lee said.

"Cool, dude," Thompson said.

Matthew smiled then turned back to his brother and his smile faded when he saw the scowl on his face.

"Dipper?"

"I had it great all on my own, I was going to open the door. You didn't have to steal all the glory!" Dipper said in annoyance.

"Steal all the—Dipper…"

The pre-teen walked by him without another word.

Matthew sighed and let the door close.

"Whoa, this place is creepier than I thought!" Wendy said.

"Not to worry," Matthew said throwing his top hat in the air and catching it with the tip of a cane he made appear out of nowhere. "I like protecting ladies."

"Ha! You must not be talking to me," Wendy said with a smirk.

"I wasn't," Matthew admitted. "I was talking to Thompson."

Thompson whined indignantly while the teens laughed.

"Oh! Check it out! You think these still work?" Wendy asked flicking a bunch of switches. The store came to life immediately.

"Whoa!" Dipper said with a grin, his previous anger forgotten. "What do we do now?"

"Anything we want," Wendy said with a grin.

Everyone instantly grabbed a bunch of products off the shelf and threw it around, Matthew put Dipper on his shoulder and took a bag of cookies.

"Here," he said. Dipper grinned and shot the cookies at an unsuspecting Lee and Nate the two boys laughed but stopped when a projectile hit them both in the side of the face. Matthew then turned and slipped on something, him and his brother falling with an "oomph!"

"Ha! Girl's rule!" Mabel said from on top Wendy's shoulder, they high-fived.

Matthew grabbed a large bottle of soda and shook it before releasing the liquid on them, causing them to scream. "Retreat!"

"No, girls _drool!"_ Matthew said with a grin, high-fiving Dipper.

"Ha! That gives me an idea!" Lee said taking another bottle of soda and popping three mints inside. The soda shot into the air and everyone cheered.

"It tastes expired! But it still tastes awesome!" Mabel said with her tongue sticking out.

 _"_ _And_ distraction!" Nate said taking the soda and spraying it on everyone.

Mabel ran into one isle then gasped in delight. "Smile Dip! I thought this was band in America!"

"For good reason, probably," Dipper said with a frown.

"Yeah, Mabes, that looks…shady," Matthew said.

"How is it shady? It's pink! And it has puppies all over it!" Mabel objected.

"Mabel—!"

Mabel gave her brother the "You Just Killed a Puppy Shame on you" eyes.

"Argh, fine!" Matthew exclaimed as Dipper was hit and returned into the action. "Just, use the stick at least, _and_ you can only have one, okay?"

"Promise!" Mabel said, Matthew missing the fact that his sister's fingers were crossed behind her back.

And with that, Matthew returned to the game.

"Thompson!" He heard Wendy cry as she and Dipper ate popsicles on top of a shelf.

Matthew smiled at that. _Go, Dipping Sauce._

The blonde caught his breath against the side of a freezer and then saw Dipper running towards him.

"Going well with Wendy so far?" Matthew asked.

Dipper blushed slightly. "Er, yeah, I guess. Hey, Matt?"

"Uh, huh?"

"Do you…think that me and Wendy really have a chance?"

"Sure! I once met a couple who were _ten years_ apart from each other! Ha! But it worked out for them. You're Dipper Pines. Anything can work out for you, it's just three years' difference; nothing too drastic," Matthew said with a smile. "I'll support you one-hundred percent of the way, bro."

Dipper smiled. "Thanks," he then went to the front to open the freezer, and screamed.

Matthew was by his side instantly, watching Dipper slam the door shut and pant for breath.

"Dipper? What happened?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"I-I saw—!"

"What's going on?" Lee asked walking towards the two brothers with everyone minus Mabel in tow. "I though I heard a lady scream."

"You freaking out kid?" Nate asked with a smirk.

"No, he isn't," Matthew said sharply. "The ice was just seriously cold in his hands and he wasn't expecting it. Right, Dipper?"

"What? Oh! Oh, yeah! _Yup,_ that's what, uh, happened, ha, ha!" Dipper grinned nervously.

The teens didn't seem too convinced.

"Oh look!" Dipper said quickly. "It's Dancy Pants Revolution! The game that tricks people into exercise!"

The group murmured in excitement and walked off.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go play that…" Dipper mumbled,

"What did you see?" Matthew asked in a low voice

"It was some sort of…brain thing," Dipper shuddered.

"Well it's gone now, and it wont be able to touch you with that ankle bracelet."

"Ankle—?" Dipper cringed. "I-I lost it…"

"What? When?" Matthew demanded.

"I, uh, took it off…sorry."

"Um, it's alright, I'll just make you a new one," Matthew said with a sigh.

"Wait, _you?_ Mabel said _she_ made it," Dipper said.

"I did, to protect you. Since you didn't trust me though I needed to give it to Mabel," Matthew said.

Dipper couldn't help but feel flattered by that. Even when he didn't trust Matthew, he still wanted to keep him safe. He still couldn't comprehend how he had confused his big brother to a crazy dream demon.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Robbie called. Everyone walked over to where Robbie was.

"Whoa!" Wendy said crossing her arms.

"Dude," Lee said. "Dare you to lie down in it!"

Nate grinned and walked over to the drawings.

"Wait!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Are you getting scared, kid?" Nate asked.

"No! I'm just saying, let's not tempt the fates, what if this place really is…haunted?"

Everyone except Matthew booed.

"Tone it down Captain Buzzkill!" Robbie snapped.

"Why don't _you_ tone it down Mr. Skinny Jeans?" Matthew growled. "And didn't I tell you not to get snaky with my brother?"

"Psh, you aren't the boss of me," Robbie said.

"You really shouldn't go being rude to people who have more power and knowledge than you can ever _dream of_ ," Matthew hissed, his palm flaming.

Robbie gulped.

"Now, I'll tell you this one last time; you get snarky with my siblings again…" As Matthew, advanced, he stepped in the drawing of the dead bodies and they glowed green.

Matthew tensed as the magic in the room intensified, cursing his carelessness.

He then turned when he heard Tambry scream, her phone along with the bunny that was tucked under her arm crashed to the ground. She the re-appeared in a camera monitor, screaming.

"Tambry!" Wendy cried.

"Can you hear us?" Dipper called.

Either Tambry couldn't hear or was too panicked to answer.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Robbie exclaimed.

"You're just going to leave your friend?" Matthew demanded.

"It's every man for himself!" Robbie said, running towards the door.

"Thompson!" Wendy called.

"Hold on! I almost got the high-score!" Thompson said, but he too disappeared, and re-appeared inside the video game.

 _"_ _Time to shake what your mamma gave you!"_ The game said as it pummeled Thompson with arrows.

"No! Too many arrows!"

 _"_ _You're a dance machine!"_

"No, you're a dance machine!" Thompson sobbed in a fetal position.

"It's locked!" Wendy said, trying the doors.

"Out of the way!" Robbie tossed the cash register at the door but it exploded in green light, behind him, Matthew saw a bright pink light illuminate the area.

That could only mean one thing, Mabel's unicorn hair had activated.

Dipper and Matthew ran towards their sister. There seemed to be an invisible force pushing against the barrier the unicorn hair in her necklace created and she was lying unconscious inside of it, gurgling Smile Dip out of her mouth and saying something along the lines of "the future is in the past".

Matthew made a mental note to chastise Mabel, not for breaking her promise, that was a good skill in his opinion, but for not using her brain and eating more than she could handle.

"Alright, who's there?" Matthew demanded.

The barrier around Mabel disappeared as whatever was trying to touch her had left. The being, presumably ghost, picked up a shelf and threw it at him.

Matthew cried out and shoved Dipper to the floor, the shelf hitting Robbie who crumpled to the floor (no complaints there).

Then Robbie started floating, and his eyes opened, revealing no pupils.

"Welcome young trespassers, to your grave for all eternity," he said in a deep voice.

"We're sorry for being in your store!" Wendy said as she and the remaining two teens watched their other friend possessed by a ghost.

"Yeah, can we leave and never come back?" Dipper asked.

"Well, okay. But eat some hot-dogs! They're half off!" The ghost said floating next to the said hotdogs.

The doors opened and Lee and Nate dashed for it. They slammed shut again, though.

"Just kidding!" The ghost barked.

"Let us go!" Nate exclaimed.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU ATTITUDE!" It screeched and Nate disappeared.

"I'm a hotdog!" Nate screamed from inside the toaster oven.

"Wh-what do you want?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I bet the ghost _just wants to talk about his feelings!"_ Lee said.

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE EITHER!" The ghost said as Lee disappeared too.

He reappeared in a cereal a box, while the box art said, "I'm bonkers for eating you alive!"

"No!"

"And so, it begins…" The ghost said, making things float, along with Dipper and Wendy. The unicorn hair on Matthew's neck glowed brightly, blocking him from the magic. He quickly grabbed Dipper's wrist, and then Wendy's stopping them from hitting the ceiling.

"Dude, look out!" Wendy cried as a slushy maker went right for him. Matthew managed to kick it out of his path.

"Stop it!" Matthew snapped. "If you hurt my brother I'm going to kill you—AGAIN!"

The ghost turned to him. "Wait a moment…I KNOW THAT VOICE!"

Everything stopped floating and Dipper and Wendy crashed, grunting at the impact.

"You're the demon that killed me! _Bill Cipher!"_ The ghost pointed Robbie's finger at him accusingly.

"What? Demon? Bill Cipher?" Wendy said, confusion on her face.

"Let me guess," Dipper said looking at his brother. "Another one of you unhappy clients?"

Matthew narrowed his eyes then blinked twice in surprise. "Oh yeah! You're that dude that wanted teenagers gone!"

"And you gave me and my wife heart-attacks instead!" He growled.

Wendy looked even more confused.

Matthew shrugged. "What you wanted was so nonsensical and stupid that I couldn't do it. I'd have to rewrite the laws of the universe and even _I_ can't do that, at least I couldn't in the nightmare realm. You wanted them gone, so I relived you two!"

The ghost growled. "You no-good—ARGH!"

Matthew prepared for the ghost to attack him, but instead Dipper was lifted into the air. "Matt! Matt, help me!"

Matthew quickly ripped the unicorn hair from his neck and shoved it in Dipper's hand. There was an explosion of pink light as the ghost was shot away, screaming in surprise and rage.

Dipper crashed against his brother's chest and Matthew tied it around his wrist securely. "Don't take this off _no matter what."_

"But, but what about you and Wendy?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine, right Wendy?"

The red-head looked uncertain. "Um, I dunno, I guess."

"CURSE YOU TEENAGERS AND YOUR MAGIC TRICKS!" The ghost roared. Both Wendy and Matthew flew into the air and where tossed around along with a tornado of objects.

Matthew quickly racked his mind, trying to think of something to stop the ghost…right, he remembered fifty-thousand years ago, when he chatted with a Japanese monk about a chant for spiritual removals—

"Hey, ghost!" Dipper called, cancelling all of Matthew's musings.

 _Dipper! What are you doing!_ Matthew wanted to scream, but he could already see the gears in Dipper's head turning.

"Eh?" The ghost said.

"I'm not a teenager!" He said loudly.

The ghost dropped Matthew and Wendy, followed by a bunch of items. Matthew had to shove her out of the way of a falling freezer.

Looking up, Matthew saw the ghosts of two old people holding Robbie. "Why didn't you just say so?" the ghost with the name-tag, "Pa" said.

"How old are you, dear?" The ghost with the name-tag "Ma" said.

"Twelve," Dipper mumbled.

"When we where alive teenagers where horrible; with their short pants and boom-boxes!" Pa said.

"So, we band them! But they retaliated with _rap music!"_ Ma shuddered. "Then Bill came along, and promised to solve our problems!"

"And then he killed us!" Pa growled, glaring at Matthew.

"You two know you where once teenagers too, right?" Matthew asked.

"SILENCE!" Pa exclaimed, turning fiery and red.

"You see? Therefore, we hate teens! Right pumpkin?" The two rubbed noses and the three kids cringed.

"But, they're my friends, can't you let them go?" Dipper asked.

"Well…do you know any funny songs or dances?" Pa asked.

"Is there something else—?"

"NO!"

"Um…there's the Lamby, Lamby dance, _but_ I don't have the costume so I can't do it!" Dipper said.

Pa snapped his fingers and he was in a costume.

"Oh! Great…"

Dipper took in a deep breath and began to dance.

 _"_ _Well, who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?_

 _I do, I do!_

 _So, go up and great your mommy, mommy, mommy,_

 _Hi there! Hi there!_

 _So, march, march, march around the daises!_

 _Don't you forget about the babies!"_

Dipper winked and smiled, though it looked more like a grimace.

"Great job girly dancing boy! You're all free to go! EVEN YOU, YOU MURDERER!" Pa said turning fiery again before he and his wife dissipated, the doors opened, and the lights turned on.

"Ugh!" Mabel said clutching her stomach.

"Mabel, I told you to eat _one!"_ Matthew scolded.

"He wanted me to eat his candy paw though…" Mabel slurred.

"There's one more," Dipper said holding it up.

"EVIL!" Mabel said waking back up whacking it out of his hand.

"What happened?" Nate said.

"The ghosts tried to kill me an Wendy," Matthew said. "Dipper got pissed and beat them up with bats, then they started crying for their moms."

"Ah, ha!" Lee said. "Your new name is Dr. Funtimes!"

Matthew turned to his brother who was once again giving him a thankful smile. Like earlier, Matthew gave him a _I got your back_ wink. Though this time, Dipper returned it.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"So, you're like, a demon?" Wendy asked as they made it back to the van.

"Yeah, I used to be this douche named Bill Cipher—don't shake his hand, you'll regret it. He looks like a triangle with a top hat, just a warning," Matthew said.

"I think somebody wants to talk to you," He said nodding at Dipper who was fiddling nervously.

"Oh, yeah," Wendy smiled at Matthew. "You're pretty brave. We should hang out more often."

"I'd like that, you're a cool girl." Matthew grinned and went into the back where Mabel was still groaning.

"I hope you learned your lesson Mabes; no more Smile Dip."

"Not even in my dreams…" she mumbled.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

As the three walked back to the shack, the TV went crashing through the window.

"What the—?" Matthew said.

Stan poked his head out. "Uh, couldn't find the remote!"

"We don't even want to know the truth," Matthew muttered tiredly.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: Here you go guys! Hope you enjoyed! I added the end credits scene because you know, it's hilarious in my opinion XD**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15: Cookie

**AN: AND WAZZUP!**

 **It is I, The Female Fantasy Freak, up with another chapter! Woot, woot!**

 **You guys are probably bored of me saying this but thankyou, thankyou, THANKYOU for all the support. It means a whole lot to me. And again, I'm happy that both my new readers and the old are enjoying this enough to follow, favorite, and/or review!**

 **Thank you to** ** _Quiet Leaf_** **for pointing out my "latter" and "ladder" mistake. I usually don't make that mistake so I don't know what happened. Thanks though!**

 **And to answer the question of** ** _Cryptkeeper_** **, I'm not sure if any of those ships will exist yet, some of my readers want me to go for romance, others are against it, but I must say I AM a serious Dipcifica shipper. When they hugged in Northwest Manor Mystery I was like "YES, DIPPER, YES! FELLOW SHIPPERS, LET US UNITE AND MAKE THIS A** ** _THING!"_** **So, I'm still playing around with shipping, though I have a few ideas in mind. I will take suggestions, obviously, BillDip Mabill and BillFord are out because in this fic that'd be incest…and…yeah.**

 **This chapter will start out as Dipper vs. Manliness did in canon, but will turn into my own thing as it progresses because this canon episode is basically filler.**

 **Yeah, I guess you can argue and say that the Inconveniencing was filler too, but it at least established Dipper's crush on Wendy. Stan's crush on Susan didn't go anywhere and Dipper got chest hair just to get it plucked off by Mabel. I'm not saying it's a bad episode by any means, it's a Gravity Falls episode so it's still a crap ton of fun to watch!**

 **So, without further ado, chapter fifteen!**

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Cookie**

"He's in position!" Matthew hissed hoisting a water balloon over his head.

Dipper and Mabel smothered their giggles as the hid behind a bush with water balloons of their own, ready to toss them at Stratus Evergreen who was busy spying on the Mystery Shack, taking notes.

"Three…two…one…NOW!"

The trio tossed a barrage of water balloons at the unsuspecting man. He cried out in surprise, streaming curse words while he ran away, his notes all soaked.

"That was awesome!" Dipper cheered while his two siblings laughed.

Mabel then clutched her stomach and groaned. "Ugh, I'm hungry."

"Let's go tell Stan," Matthew suggested as they walked into the shack.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel said as they walked into the gift shop. "Can we go to the diner, we're _hungry."_

"Yeah, _hungry,"_ Dipper moaned holding his stomach and crashing it against Mabel's, they kept at it until Matthew fell on top of them and moaned too, causing them to cry out in surprise, then break out into a giggling fit.

"Yeah, sure," Stan said. "As soon as this yahoo makes up his mind."

Matthew got off the twins and turned around to see the familiar face of the future Gravity Falls mayor.

"Do you have this in another animal?" He asked, pointing at a fish.

"Do you have a preference?" Matthew asked Tyler Cutebiker.

"I like polar bears! No, actually I like panthers…no polar bears!" Tyler said cheerfully.

"Um…okay how about…" Matthew put his hands behind his back and made a plaque with a panther in white fur. "…This?" Matthew held up the slightly heavy item.

"Perfect!" Tyler said. "How much?"

"Five hundred!" Stan said cheerfully.

"Okay!" Tyler said, paying for the item and walking out.

Stan put a heavy hand on Matthew's shoulder, causing him to grunt in surprise.

"You have the makings of a true sales-man, kid," Stan said in a proud voice. Then he grinned. "I saw Evergreen running for his life, was that because of you kids?"

"Totally!" Mabel said proudly.

"Ha! Man, am I lucky to be related to you three! Now let's get into the car and drive to somewhere which would otherwise take a few minutes to walk to!"

Matthew gave Stan a tiny smile while the twins cheered.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Well, there's my ray of sunshine!" Stan said to the woman who came over. Matthew vaguely recognized her…wasn't she the human who said that things with one eye weren't cool after he shattered the rift? _Look who's talking._

"Hi there!" The woman said cheerfully.

"You look great today? What happened to you?" Stan asked.

"I got hit by a bus!"

"Aha! That's great!"

"Thank you!"

Matthew smothered his laughter. Those two were seriously perfect for each other; both very awkward.

"Okay, so," Stan said. "I need some salad for the kids,"

"Alright!" The waitress left.

"Aww, Grunkle Stan I want pancakes!" Mabel said tugging on his sleeve.

"What am I? Made of money?" Stan demanded as a dollar bill slid up his sleeve. "Tap, tap," he said pushing it back down.

Mabel sighed sadly while Matthew made money appear in his pocket. "This enough for the pancakes?" He asked holding out the cash. Mabel instantly perked up. "Yay!"

"No need, brother, I'll win them for all of you!" Dipper said. "I'll just beat that manliness tester!"

"Ha!" Stan said. "Yeah right!" He and Mabel laughed.

"If Dipper can put his mind to it, I'm sure he can do it," Matthew said, giving his brother an encouraging smile, though he knew he was probably going to fail. When describing Dipper, for most, "manly" wouldn't be on the list.

"Yeah, no, I'll have to agree with Grunkle Stan," Mabel snickered. "Dipper isn't exactly Manly Mannington."

"I too am…Manly—whatever you said!" Dipper objected.

Stan and Mabel just laughed harder while Dipper sucked in some air and walked confidently to the Manliness Tester.

Everyone in the diner turned to stare at him as he cracked his knuckles. "Quit stalling!" Stan called.

Dipper squeezed the handle, and Matthew cringed when the meter went up, then went down to "wimp".

A card came out, though Matthew couldn't see what it was from where he was sitting.

"It's busted guys!" Dipper called. "Probably ancient—!"

He was cut off as Manly Dan shoved him aside. "It's broken, man," Dipper warned.

Manly Dan pushed the lever with his pinky and the machine exploded, pancakes raining everywhere. "Free pancakes for everyone!"

The whole diner cheered while Mabel and Stan went back to laughing.

Dipper mumbled something to himself before running out, tripping on a beaver, then running again—wait, a beaver?

"Yeesh, how am I related to _that_?" Stan demanded.

"You just said how proud you where a few minutes ago," Matthew reminded him.

"Yeah, and I change my mind."

"So, are we supposed to be mad that we're related to someone who is not-so-subtly flirting with a waitress?"

"Hey! I wasn't flirting!"

The waitress came back then. "Here's the food!" She said in her cheerful voice.

"Thanks sugar pot! I mean cute—baby cow…I mean honey wasp!" Stan said.

The waitress laughed. "Ha! Funny!" She said walking away. Mabel looked between the two and gasped.

"Wait a minute, you, and her…"

"No! It's not what it looks like!" Stan exclaimed.

"You have a thing for Lazy Susan!" Mabel laughed.

"N-no I don't!" Stan said.

"Um, Stan? It's kind of obvious," Matthew said with a smirk.

"Argh! Fine, I like her, but what do I do? She's so…classy!" Stan gestured to Susan who was busy hitting a machine.

"You two are seriously good for each other," Matthew commented. He wasn't too sure if in the original timeline, those two got together, they seriously should though in his opinion.

"You really think?" Stan asked in surprise.

"You're both socially awkward," Matthew shrugged.

"Should I be offended by that?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Touché."

"We are _totally_ going to hook you up with her Grunkle Stan!" Mabel exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wait, wait, _we?_ Who said anything about _we?"_ Matthew demanded.

"You said so yourself, Matt! They're perfect for each other!" Mabel said.

"Yeah but— "

"We'll be an unstoppable team! The power of Mabel united with the power of Matthew Pines!" Mabel said pumping a fist.

Stan and Matthew exchanged an, _oh boy_ look.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"I think I should go find Dipper," Matthew said as the trio walked out of the diner.

"Oh, but Matt! We have to change Stan from a gross old man to a charming one!" Mabel said.

"I just…want to see if he's okay," Matthew said.

"You'll come back when you find him?" Mabel asked.

"No promises."

"I take that as a promise!"

Matthew sighed and walked off into town, after a bit of walking, he bumped into a woman.

"Sorry, uh, hey, did you see a kid wearing a pine tree hat?" Matthew asked her.

"Oh, yeah. He was saying something about a mailman and ran off crying," the woman responded with a shrug.

"In which direction?" Matthew asked.

"Woods," she said going back to her business.

"Thanks," Matthew called and he walked into the woods. _Wow, Dipper must be feeling worse than I thought._

Matthew found his little brother trying, and failing, at doing sit ups while holding a tree branch. If Dipper was still Obnoxious Pine Tree than Matthew would have mocked him. But this was his little brother now, and though teasing him about a pre-teen crush was one thing, teasing him about the fact that he was in no way macho, could lead to some—distasteful events.

"Dipper?" Matthew called.

Dipper cried out in surprise and got up quickly. "Hey, Matt! Uh, what're you doing here?"

"Looking for you, doofus," Matthew said sitting down and leaning on a nearby pine tree. "You're not letting Stan and Mabes get to you, are you?"

Dipper sighed and sat next to his brother. "I can't help it! All my life I've always been the nerd, the freak, the outcast. It just makes it more real when people tell me I'm not manly."

"Dipper, being manly doesn't have to mean muscular and gruff," Matthew said putting an arm around Dipper's shoulders. "It could mean standing up for yourself and others against all odds or, doing things that lower your rep big time but doing it because it was the right thing. I mean two days ago, With the lamb costume? Ha! You think the shallow pricks in my school would dance and sing like that for their 'friends'? Never!"

Dipper looked up at his smiling brother. "That's what I like about you, Dipper. I mean sure, there are times where you're unsure of yourself, but, when the people you love are at peril, it's almost like you're this entirely different person. What you don't have in muscles you make up for in heart…not many people can say that. And believe it or not, heart _is_ one of things that makes up a man, not just being buff."

Dipper smiled. "Thanks…I needed to hear that."

"I know you did," Matthew said ruffling his brother's hair. "Anyway, Mabel's going to try and make Stan a charming old man."

"Ha! _That_ I gotta see!"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

The two brothers walked in just as Mabel was saying, "…I'm going to be judging you on a score from one to ten!"

They looked to see Stan walking up to Soos who was dressed like a woman and asking, "Can I barrow some money?"

Mabel blew a whistle loudly and sighed. "We have a _long_ way to go."

"You watching this?" Matthew asked Wendy as he leaned against the counter.

"Eh, anything to get off work," She said with a shrug.

"I need a razor!" Mabel cried. "Does anyone have a razor?"

 _"_ _First_ we need to restock!" Stan said, casing Wendy to groan and Soos to cheer, "Yes! I love restocking!"

"You love anything to do with the shack, Soos," Matthew said.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that," Soos said good-naturedly and walked off with the rest of the teens to the storage room.

"Okay, these are the usual stuff so you all know where everything goes. Meanwhile, Mabel's going to shave my excessively hairy chest!" Stan said.

"I have a long journey ahead of me…" Mabel said seriously and trotted off with Stan.

"Ha! Check this out!" Matthew said pulling out a full Mardi Gras mask and putting it on his face. "I shall eat your soul!" he said in a French accent

"Not if I have anything to zay about it!" Wendy said in the same accent, pulling out a fake sword.

"Nor, I!" Dipper said pulling out another fake sword and copying Wendy and Matthew's accent.

"Ha! Bring it!" Matthew said taking another sword, the three began play sword fighting while Soos nervously stood in a corner.

"Uh, dudes? Shouldn't we be working?" Soos asked.

"Lighten up pal," Matthew said.

"Ha! Distracted!" Dipper said tripping Matthew with his sword, causing the blonde to stagger. Wendy jabbed her sword in Matthew's chest causing him to fall backwards completely and crash into a bunch of boxes, the mask sliding off his face. Soos yelped and covered his face at the possibility of broken merchandise while the other three laughed.

"High five, man!" Wendy said to Dipper, holding out her hand. Dipper grinned and high-fived her, a faint blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Oh, look. A porcelain doll," Matthew said holding up a doll with long black hair and green eyes.

Dipper screamed and jumped backwards into even more boxes.

"Something wrong, little dude?" Soos asked Dipper worriedly.

"Oh! N-nothing's wrong! What makes you say that? Just…keep that thing far, far, _far_ away from me," Dipper responded, eyeing the doll warily.

"Dude, you afraid of dolls?" Wendy asked, her eyebrows raised.

"What! No, I'm just, uneasy around them," Dipper mumbled.

"He's feared dolls ever since watching that horror movie he wasn't supposed to when he was eight!" Mabel said poking her head into the storage room.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried.

"Didn't want me to say that? Sorry, bro-bro! Anyway, I made mac and cheese for everybody!" Mabel said poking her head back out.

"Mac and cheese! Yes!" Soos cheered as he and Dipper who was too eager to get away from the doll, followed.

"You coming?" Wendy asked Matthew who was looking at the doll with narrowed eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah," Matthew muttered. He barely heard when Wendy left, he was busy staring at the doll. The thing made him feel uneasy…but good too.

"Well," Matthew said, getting up and searching the boxes. _"You_ probably aren't going to the gift shop. Display case it is."

He placed the doll down and searched for a display case, feeling as if the doll was watching him.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Well then!" Stan said, flicking the switch to one of his exhibits. "This actually looks nice! Obviously, this means Dipper didn't help."

"I helped!" Dipper exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah, sure, you did."

Dipper scowled.

"Well, this is actually really crea—wait, when did I order _that?"_ Stan asked pointing to the doll in the display case.

"I found it in one of the boxes," Matthew said. "Didn't you order it for the exhibit?"

"Uh…no," Stan said with narrowed eyes. "It's old looking, _very_ creepy, and it's perfect! Let's see…The Haunted Doll! People will eat that up! Ha!"

The doll's green eyes slowly averted and locked with Matthew's blue ones. Apparently, Dipper so it too because he paled considerably.

"It's going to _stay_ in there…right?" Dipper mumbled.

"Sure," Stan said with a shrug and continued walking.

"You two look pale. Are you alright?" Mabel asked her brothers.

"Yes," They both said.

Both where lying, as they could still feel the doll's eyes on their backs.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Mabel woke up along with her two brothers as cheerful as always. "I think I've made serious head-way with Grunkle Stan's relationship with Susan!" Mabel said happily. "Oh! Speak of the devil! Hey Grunkle Stan!"

Stan, like Dipper, had dark bags under his eyes and looked extremely grumpy as he sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. He only grunted his good-morning.

"Wow, did you sleep?" Dipper asked yawning slightly and sitting down.

"Psh, no! There was this obnoxious banging all night! How did you kids sleep through it?" Stan demanded jugging the coffee down his throat.

"I didn't hear anything," Matthew said. The twins nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it was just the pipes," Mabel suggested.

"Then why aren't they banging now?" Stan asked. "Also, I'm sure pipes don't ruin exhibits! The whole place was in shambles when I woke up!"

"I'm getting really curious-y," Mabel muttered with narrowed eyes.

"So am I," Dipper said.

"Sounds like a job for the Mysterious Three?" Matthew asked. Mabel cheered and Dipper cringed. "Matt! Don't call us that!"

"Why not? It's cool!" Mabel said.

"No, it's not."

"Is too!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not," Dipper crabbed.

"Is not!" Mabel said.

"Is too," Dipper said.

"Ah ha! I knew you thought it was cool!" Mabel said cheerfully while Dipper groaned at falling into that trap.

"Dipper! That was Kindergarten a trick! How'd you fall for it?" Matthew demanded.

"She's very good at that stuff!" Dipper complained.

"Good job, Mabes," Matthew said ruffling Mabel's hair, causing the girl to grin.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm afraid we need to postpone your charming class," Mabel said. "We have a case to crack!"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Okay, Mabel," Dipper said slipping on gloves, currently in leader mode. "Find any finger prints?"

"Nope!" Mabel said tossing flour on all the broken exhibits and blowing it off.

"Matt, any clues?" Dipper asked.

"None so far," Matthew said looking through a magnifying glass.

"Huh, this is strange. No fingerprints, no footprints, no hair…" Dipper tapped his chin while opening up a fallen cabinet and screaming in surprise.

"Dipper?" Mabel and Matthew said in unison, walking to their brother. Inside was the doll from the display case, leaning innocently against the inside of the cabinet.

"Wasn't she in a display case?" Mabel asked with a frown.

"Yeah, she was," Matthew said slowly, Dipper gulped.

"No worries!" Mabel said cheerfully. "We'll just put her back!"

Matthew turned to leave with his siblings, but then stopped when he saw a scrap of paper. Matthew squinted at it and picked it up. In messy childlike handwriting, the note read, _COOKIE KNOWS._

"Cookie knows?" Matthew read outload.

"Matt? Did you find something?"

Matthew screamed and spun around, but it was only Dipper.

"Oh, yeah, this note," Matthew handed it to the boy frowned. "'Cookie?' Who's 'Cookie?'"

"I don't know," Matthew said.

"Do you think it's the person who did this?" Dipper asked.

"WAZZUP!"

Matthew and Dipper screamed while Mabel laughed, she was still holding the doll. "Whoever they were, probably left this!" Mabel held up a red rime-stone.

"Where have I seen this?" Matthew muttered.

"Kids!" Stan called from the living room. "I need you to clean the bathrooms! They're filthy!"

The trio cringed.

"Ugh, really?" Dipper moaned.

"Really," Matthew sighed while Mabel placed the doll gently on top of broken stand. "We'll figure out who 'Cookie' is soon, brothers! For now, our aid is needed, IN THE BATHROOMS!"

"Yay," Matthew and Dipper grumbled sarcastically.

There were times when hard work could be fun.

Cleaning the bathroom was not one of them.

 _"_ _Yeah,_ Stan must've had diarrhea or something," Matthew muttered as he plunged the toilet.

"How much hair does he have?" Dipper demanded, washing chest hair into the shower drain.

"A lot, trust me," Mabel said washing the mirrors.

"You guys want lemonade? I can get some," Matthew said.

"That would be appreciated," Dipper commented.

"Very!" Mabel said.

Matthew was walked to the kitchen and frowned when he saw the doll sitting on the counter, seemingly staring at him with her eerie green eyes.

"Uh, Stan?" Matthew called turning around.

"Uh huh?"

"Did you—?" Matthew turned around and he felt goosebumps prickle is arms, not because of what was there, but because of what wasn't. In that case, it was the doll.

"Never mind," Matthew said and went into the fridge to retrieve the lemonade he had made the previous day. He poured three glasses before putting them on a tray. He then walked upstairs to where Mabel and Dipper where currently having a spray bottle war. Matthew smiled at that before announcing, "Drinks are here."

"Oh, finally! You took five hours!" Mabel said wiping her wet hair from her eyes.

"Mabel, it was less than five minutes," Dipper said, amusement in his voice.

"Hey, for _me_ it's five hours!" Mabel said snatching the glass and greedily chugging it down her throat.

Dipper and Matthew took a glass too. The teen was about to sip the lemonade when he heard a glass shatter and the unmistakable sound of Mabel gagging.

"Mabel?!" Dipper cried out, as the two boys saw their sister clutching her throat while gasping for breath.

 _"_ _Mabel!"_ Matthew screamed, he carelessly dropped his glass and caught his sister as she collapsed, cutting his legs on broken shards in the process but not caring less.

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed as his brother shook the brunette.

Mabel began spluttering incoherently while broth foamed at the side of her mouth. Matthew quickly racked his brain for something useful in the situation. He quickly delivered a few compressions to Mabel's chest before pinching her nose and giving her air through her mouth.

"Worst. Lemonade. Ever," Mabel wheezed before fainting.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"I used to think that when a lady faints it's romantic…but it sucks," Mabel murmured from her hospital bed. "And I mean _really_ sucks."

"Are you allergic to lemons, or something?" Dipper asked from beside her.

"I like lemon custard pie so I don't think so," Mabel said.

"Yeesh, you, kids and your near-death experiences," Stan grumbled. "If I told your parents how many times you three almost died they'd have me arrested."

"I'm fine, though," Mabel said. "Very dizzy, but fine."

Matthew hadn't said a word. Something was really bugging him, and he had a feeling he should know what it was.

He stayed silent all the way back to the shack as well. He was kind of apprehensive about leaving Mabel alone, but he decided there where nurses were there and shouldn't worry too much.

"Cookie," Matthew muttered, staring at the childish handwriting on the piece of paper as the street lamps went by.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Are you mad? What were you trying to do?"

"I was having fun!"

"We _need_ them!"

"But what if they ruin everything? We can only see up to our plans! Everything else is covered in shadow, what if—?"

"We worry about that _later_! What we need is them, no. more. Murder attempts!"

"Fine…"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: And there you have it! It was going to be longer but I didn't update in like three days, and it's late…so.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16: Knight in Shining Armour

**AN: Hello, Bonjour, Hola, Kon'nichiwa!**

 **It is I, The Female Fantasy Freak, here to bring you two chapters at the same time! Yes, you heard me, two chapters, two events, in ONE!**

 **This will include the conclusion to "Cookie" and the entire drastically changed AU version of Double Dipper!**

 **Also, the song at the beginning is my own composition which I am making music to.**

 **Ah, and** ** _Crazypuzzle_** **wanted to know what Matthew wears. Well, I always imagined him with jeans, high-tops and simple blouse and a jean jacket, but you can also use your own imagination if you want!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Knight in Shining Armour**

In the middle of the night, Dipper woke up to the most amazing voice he had ever heard in his life, it was so…pretty and sweet.

 _"_ _Hi, over there, do you care,_

 _To play with me a bit,_

 _Do you dare?"_

Dipper smiled dreamily and got up following the pretty voice down into the gift shop and up the ladder, and on to the roof, the lukewarm summer wind ruffled his pyjamas and his hair.

 _"_ _My loneliness, I can't bare,_

 _If you play we'll have fun, oh I swear!"_

The doll from the shack was there, but her eyes where glowing brighter and, her painted lips where…moving? Dipper, still in the nice trance, thought nothing of it, he just continued to advance slowly.

 _"_ _On the roof, the shingles always creak,_

 _And paint peels off the walls,_

 _Lots of torn up tapestries,_

 _Decorate the halls._

 _I've waited there for many years,_

 _For somebody like you,_

 _To come and make my lovely dreams come true..."_

As the doll's voice trailed off, Dipper was snapped out of his trance.

"What am I—?" Dipper murmured, then saw the doll standing there— _standing there._

The doll let out a young girls' giggle as Dipper screamed.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew jolted awake at the sound of his screaming brother.

"Dipper?" He whispered, lighting a flame. Matthew turned and saw his brother's bed empty, his heart rate increased.

"Dipper!" Matthew called he ran to the attic door and threw it open, only to scream when he came face to face with Dipper.

"Dipper? What are you doing up?" Matthew asked.

"I went to the loo," Dipper responded calmly. He surveyed his surroundings before smiling and nodding, walking towards his bed and lying down, sighing in ecstasy.

The _loo?_

Matthew blinked twice before shrugging; too tired and relived of Dipper's safety to take his weird behaviour into consideration.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew opened the bathroom door and narrowed his eyes in confusion when he saw Dipper sniffing a bar of soap and sighing in delight.

"Um, Dipper?"

"Why, good morning, dear brother," Dipper said with a smile. "This soap smells awfully good, don't you think?"

"Um…yeah sure," Matthew muttered.

"Good day, then." Dipper walked out of the bathroom, leaving a confused Matthew.

 _Okay, there is something_ _ **seriously**_ _up._ The teen thought as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He attempted to comb his hair, except it stayed messy. Matthew groaned. He wondered if this was a punishment from the Axolotl; not having manageable hair.

When he walked downstairs into the kitchen he saw Stan staring at Dipper funny while he devoured a bowl of cereal greedily. "This food is bloody delicious!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Matthew asked his brother.

"Probably just excited for Mabel to come home," Stan suggested, though he continued to look at Dipper with conspicuous suspicion.

Matthew couldn't help feeling that something was seriously wrong.

"Well, last night I worked my butt off cleaning the exhibit, and I think it's ready! I got a tour in a few minutes, don't bother me!" Stan said getting up and walking out.

Matthew turned back to his brother. "Dipper, did something happen last night?"

"No," Dipper said quickly. "Thank you ever so much for the breakfast."

Matthew stared after his brother as he walked out of the kitchen, a tiny frown on his face. Dipper was acting beyond weird. It was even above Mabel weirdness level, and that was saying something. It was like he was an entirely different person.

After finishing his breakfast, Matthew got up and placed his bowl in the sink, walking into the gift shop, only to see Dipper flicking the switch on and off repeatedly while giggling like a little boy. Wendy and Soos where staring at him as if he where drunk. If Matthew didn't know Dipper, he would've thought the same thing.

Dipper only stopped when the door opened and a woman in a mini skirt walked in with her son.

"My, that is an awfully short lower wear!" Dipper cried. "You're showing off your legs, disgraceful!"

The woman scowled before turning on her heel and leaving, the boy following.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the H Dipper!" Stan demanded walking into the gift shop. "You just got rid of a potential customer!"

"If you had seen what she was wearing I am sure you would have done the same!" Dipper sniffed with his nose in the air.

Stan scoffed. "Just don't do that again, kid."

 _"_ _Kid?_ I am not a goat!" Dipper snapped.

Stan stared at him in surprise before he looked at his watch. "Ah! Tour time!" He walked off leaving Dipper to go back to playing with the light switch.

"Is it me, or is Dipper acting…totally strange?" Wendy whispered to Matthew.

"I thought it was me," Soos whispered back. "But I guess I was wrong."

"It's not either of you," Matthew muttered. "Something's wrong with Dipper."

"Yeah, we get _that_ but what?" Wendy asked.

"You _do_ know that it is awfully rude to whisper, don't you?" Dipper asked with a scowl.

"Whoa! You got good ears!" Soos cried in surprise.

"Grammar; It's you _have_ good ears," Dipper corrected, his green eyes narrowing.

 _Green._

Matthew's eyes widened. "Cookie," he said, his voice barely a below a whisper.

"What's that, brother?" Dipper asked with a cocked head.

"Nothing," Matthew said.

Dipper narrowed his eyes before shrugging and walking upstairs. "I believe I will sniff that lovely soap once more," he said.

"You figured something out, didn't you, dude?" Soos asked.

"We'll talk on the roof. I don't want 'Dipper' to hear us," Matthew said in a low voice.

Wendy and Soos walked over to the ladder where Matthew had already scaled. Once on top, Wendy cried out as she tripped on something. Matthew caught her before she could fall. She muttered and embarrassed thanks before Soos said, "Hey dudes! It's that creepy porcelain doll! And it's broken!"

Sure enough, the thing that Wendy had tripped on was the shattered porcelain doll.

Matthew kneeled next to it and picked it up. The doll looked the same, except it had soft brown eyes instead. Memories quickly came flooding back, coming so fast that Matthew's head was spinning. _Cookie…that's right, I remember that girl…_

"The doll has Dipper," Matthew said.

"Wait, what?" Wendy asked.

"Then…" Soos gasped. "Oh, dude! I saw this on a horror movie! The doll like, totally took over Dipper's body! He's trapped in there!"

"She had to sing…to talk to us," Matthew said as more memories returned. "Some people could hear it and others couldn't."

"Was she another one of your clients?" Wendy asked Matthew.

Matthew nodded.

"Clients?" Soos asked.

"Um, I'll explain after Soos— "

"You're a demon from the future reincarnated into the past as a human to amend for your sins!" Soos said excitedly.

Wendy and Matthew stared at the handy man.

"How'd you know that?" Matthew asked slowly.

"I don't know, man. It just, _boom_ , came to me," Soos said with a chuckle. "It's kind of cool that I was right, though."

 _"_ _Okay,_ so now what? How do we save Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"We need some chalk, candles, salt, and Cookie," Matthew listed.

"We need a cookie?" Soos asked.

"No, we _need_ Cookie."

Wendy and Soos stared at him blankly.

Matthew faced palmed. "The _doll!"_

 _"_ _Oh."_

"Alright, I need you two to lure her…or him here—,"

"I thought I heard voices," The trio spun around to find Dipper…or Cookie, standing there.

"Let my brother go," Matthew said sharply.

"No, _Bill Cipher_. I wont!" Cookie barked, no longer using Dipper's voice but her own. It was British and _very_ angry. She advanced, the trio backing up. Matthew wanting to burn that sneer of her face, except she was still in the body of his little brother.

"It's your fault! I was stuck in that _thing!"_ Cookie pointed hatefully at the doll. "You said I'd have a doll! And in return _you'd_ get one! You refused to give it back though. You burned my body after killing my entire family!"

"They where in my way," Matthew said. "Look, I know I did some douche things but don't take it out on my brother, let him go!"

"You hurt _my_ family. Why can't I hurt yours, hmm?" Cookie asked, with a smirk.

"It, was you?" Matthew asked. "You tried to kill Mabel?"

"No, that wasn't me. It was… _her_. Not that it matters. It was convenient. Unfortunately, she's still alive."

Cookie held up her hand and a dagger appeared. "I can't say the same for your brother I'm afraid." She pressed the blade to Dipper's throat.

"No!" Matthew screamed.

Cookie laughed manically, but her laughter turned to screams when Wendy rammed her shoulder into the girl. Matthew forgot she and Soos where there.

The dagger slid out of the possessed Dipper's grasp as the red-head held the boy/girl down.

"Matt! What do we do to free Dipper?!" Wendy called.

"Right, right," Matthew said, quickly making chalk appear in his hand and then salt. He knew that magical and food related items weren't the same yet when he magically appeared them, he prayed it'd be enough though.

"Soos, help me," Matthew said urgently, tossing Soos a chalk, Cookie began struggling harder.

"Okay, what do I write?" Soos asked.

Matthew quickly told him how to draw the required runes while he drew the others. Matthew then tossed the salt over it.

"Okay, candles," he muttered. Twelve candles appeared in Matthew's hands. Quickly, he set them up around the runes.

"Alright, Wendy," Matthew said looking up, "I need—Wendy!"

Cookie was now shooting green flames at Wendy who was trying her hardest to dodge them.

Wendy narrowly dodged a fire ball and fell on her back. Cookie raised her hands, only to be tackled by Matthew.

The girl snarled and kicked Matthew hard in the stomach with surprising strength. Matthew rolled off and slid down the roof, grabbing on to a lose shingle at the last minute with two hands.

"Matthew!" Soos and Wendy called as they tried to slowly reach him. Cookie held up her hands, the two floating before getting slammed against the top of the roof. They tried to break free but the invisible force held them fast. Cookie advanced, a rueful smirked on her face.

"Bill Cipher," Cookie drawled delicately. "Are you ready to _perish?"_

"I don't care what you do to me, just let Dipper go!" Matthew grunted as his fingers began to cramp.

"You don't? Then maybe I'll just kill—!"

"What do you want?" Matthew asked with gritted teeth. "Just tell me what you want! I'll give it you! Money! A home! I-I'll give you a new body! Just don't hurt Dipper!"

Cookie narrowed her eyes as Matthew's grip continued to loosen.

"Okay," Cookie said finally. She snapped her fingers and Matthew floated in the air, along with Wendy and Soos. She then placed them gently on the roof, Mathew rubbing his cramped fingers.

"I want all the stuff you mentioned. In return, I free your brother. Agreed?" Cookie asked.

Matthew nodded. "Y-yeah, okay."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"That good?" Matthew asked inside the attic where Cookie was. The body he had made looked exactly like the porcelain doll, except with flesh and bones, though he had to cover the most of the body with a comforter on Cookie's request,

"Give me freckles," she said.

Matthew sighed and did as he was told. "There, good?"

"I need clothes."

Matthew rolled his eyes and replaced the sheet with a Victorian dress and laced boots.

"Better?"

"Perfect!" Cookie said proudly.

Dipper's eyes closed and he collapsed to the ground. Matthew quickly jumped forward and caught him just as Cookie's new body opened her eyes.

"Well," She said brushing herself off. "That was a nice gesture, Bill Cipher. I will remember that when I kill you."

"Wait, what?" Matthew demanded.

"You still killed my family," she drawled inspecting her nails. "Anyhow, I'm gone to scheme, cheerio!"

Matthew watched with a dropped jaw as Cookie walked out.

"Wait, wait—!"

Matthew stopped when Dipper moaned in his arms.

"Dipper?" Matthew said, turning to his little brother.

"Ugh, do you ever have the feeling that somebody just jammed their brain next to yours?" Dipper mumbled. "I don't even remember anything…"

"Well, you like, totally almost killed me, and your brother for that matter," Wendy said, leaning against the door with Soos.

"I WHAT?!" Dipper demanded. He sat up swiftly, only for him to moan as he lay back down.

"It's okay, little dude, you didn't mean it. You where just possessed by an evil revenge driven chick! Nothing too drastic!" Soos said with a smile.

 _"_ _And_ she still wants to kill me—ARGH!" Matthew hit is back on the wood when Cookie came back. "You didn't give me the money, or the house."

"Do you promise not to come back and try killing my siblings?" Matthew asked.

"No."

"Cassiopeia— "

"D-don't call me that!" Cookie barked, her face red, while Dipper looked extremely confused.

"How about if I don't call you by your real name and teach you a bit about the 21st century _and_ you get the stuff I promised you?"

Cookie scowled. "I still hate you, though."

"Good, we agree on something."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Aw! I can't believe I missed you guys fighting a ghost! AGAIN!" Mabel whined two days later as the shack was being decorated with party decorations.

"I missed it too, so don't—ugh…" Dipper held his stomach before spraying both of his siblings with silly string and making barfing noises.

"Ah! Grunkle Stan, what did you feed us? BLARG!" Mabel said spraying her two brothers.

"Oh, gosh…" Matthew took his own can and grabbed Mabel's canister and sprayed silly string with them as the twins laughed out loud.

"Guys! Something horrible happened!" Wendy cried. The Pines siblings looked up at Wendy, trying to see if she was serious or not.

"BLARG!" Wendy said, spraying the trio. Matthew willed an extremely large canister into existence and sprayed all of them. They screamed in surprise before laughing.

"Okay, party supplies are off limits!" Stan barked, taking away the canisters. "Um…when did I buy _that?"_

"Uh, I…found it?" Matthew muttered.

Stan shrugged and grunted carelessly.

"Hey, Mr. Pines. Whose birthday is it, again?" Soos asked.

"Nobody's! Just something the kids would like. They want fun? I'll _smother_ them in fun!"

"This is probably why young people don't come in the first place," Dipper said pouring himself some diet Pitt Cola.

"Hey, hey!" Stan said snatching the bottle. "Make yourself useful and copy these fliers!"

"I'll do it," Dipper said, taking the poster. "Be right back." Mabel followed while the others waited.

"Here you go!" Mabel said cheerfully as the two walked downstairs. "Hey, Matt!" Dipper whispered excitedly to his brother as Mabel handed the flyers to Stan. "The copier upstairs can copy _bodies!"_

"What?" Matthew hissed. "Are you serious—?"

"Okay, party people—and Dipper,"

Dipper scowled.

"I'm going to assign jobs. Soos, because you begged, you're DJ," Stan said to Soos.

"I got a book on how to DJ r-r-r-right!" Soos said holding up a book.

"Not encouraging," Stan grumbled. "Alright, Matthew, you're in charge of snacks and exit fees, snacks are one dollar each. Exit fees are fifteen, got it?"

"Easy enough," Matthew said calmly.

"Wendy, you work the ticket booth with Mabel."

"Aw, but Grunkle Stan! This is my chance to make friends!" Mabel cried indignantly.

Hearing the disappointment in his sister's voice, Matthew said, "I can help Wendy— "

"No!" Dipper exclaimed. Everyone looked at him and he blushed. "I-I mean you don't have to, Matt. I'll work the ticket booth with Wendy."

While Stan was talking to Dipper, Wendy said, "Check this out," and spray painted Soos' belly, making a face. The three of them laughed.

"Hi there, Matthew!" Soos said squeezing his stomach.

The three of them laughed even harder.

"You're a riot, Wendy," Matthew said as his laughter died down.

"Ha, I know I am," Wendy said, looking at Matthew with a smile which Matthew returned with one of his charming grins.

"You're going to sneak into the party, right?" Matthew asked.

"Totally." Wendy said with a cheeky grin.

"Cool, I'll tell Soos to play that song you really like."

If Matthew hadn't turned and followed his siblings up the attic, he would've saw the wistful smile and the faint blush on the red-head's cheeks.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

When Matthew walked in, he saw Dipper unfolding a list.

"What's that?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My plan to hang out with Wendy and dance with her!" Dipper said proudly.

"More like a list to get in his own way," Mabel grumbled.

"Didn't you do something like that with that teacher you had a crush on in fourth grade?" Matthew asked sitting on the bed.

Dipper blushed while Mabel laughed. "I _knew_ you had a thing for Miss Carmile!"

"That was different. She was twenty-five. I mean come on, young adults and eight-year-olds are basically in different worlds! But this a teen we're talking about. Things will be different, I just know it!" Dipper said confidently.

"Just…why don't you lose the list?" Matthew suggested. "Mabel's right, you're getting in your own way."

"Yeah, Dipper. Why don't you talk to her like a normal person?" Mabel said.

"Step nine, siblings." Dipper smiled and showed off the list again, causing Mabel and Matthew to roll their eyes.

"Well, going to find something to change into," Matthew said walking into the bathroom.

"Alright…" he muttered. "Something snappy."

There was a flash of blue light and Matthew was wearing his top hat on top of his messy blonde hair. He was also wearing a golden brick suit with laced boots. He smiled, _Ha, I didn't lose my taste._

Matthew straightened his bow-tie before walking out to the stair railing where Mabel was watching the party that was now in full swing.

"See any people your age?" Matthew asked his sister.

"Not yet! I'll find them though!" Mabel said just as Stan danced in.

"Can your uncle throw a party or what?" Stan asked.

"He definitely can't dance," Matthew commented.

"Shut your yaps kid and go deal with the snacks."

Matthew did as he was told and plopped himself down on the fold up chair behind the table. Beside the snacks was a box for the exit fees.

"Hey, Matt!" Lee said, coming towards him with Nate in tow.

"Sup?" Matthew asked giving them both fist bumps.

"Look, man," Nate said. "We forgot some stuff in the car, but we can't get out without fifteen bucks and we only got thirteen!"

"Can we like, borrow some bucks from you?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, sure," Matthew said making two extra dollars appear and handing it to the two dudes.

"Thanks, Mad Hatter!" Lee said.

"You're the man!" Nate added as they deposited the money and left.

"Oh, wait, you'll need money to get back in so," Matthew gave them a thick wad of cash.

"Dude! Your powers are _sick!"_ Nate laughed before the two left—for real this time.

Matthew turned and smiled at Mabel as she began to talk to two girls her age. _Ha, go Mabel._

"Hey, Matt!" Matthew turned away from Mabel to find the freckled face of Wendy.

"Ha! You snuck in!" Matt said with a grin.

"Yeah, totally," Wendy said trying to sneak a brownie. "Hey, hey. You gotta pay," Matthew said slapping her hand away playfully.

"Aw, come on! Mr. Pines' nephew is a living breathing cash dispenser!" Wendy objected.

Matthew shrugged. "Fair point." He gestured for Wendy to go ahead. She smiled and took a brownie. Matthew ate one too. Wendy laughed and Matthew frowned. "What?"

"Some fell on your lips," Wendy said through her giggles.

Matthew crossed his eyes and tried to see the bit of brownie, though he couldn't. He instead decided to lick the side of it from his mouth with his tongue. "There we go."

Wendy smiled then turned as the door opened and a familiar face walked in—a familiar disliked face to be exact.

"Hey, Robbie!" Wendy called. Robbie smiled and walked over with a music case.

"You remember Matthew from the convenient store?" Wendy asked.

Robbie locked eyes with Matthew and they scowled at each other. "No," Robbie lied. "Anyway—."

"Hey, Wendy!" Dipper said as he walked towards the trio.

"Dipper?" Matthew said in confusion. "Stan let you off?"

"Oh, yeah! Someone else is covering for me," Dipper said dismissively.

Matthew rose an eyebrow but decided not to press.

"Cool, you can hang out with me and Robbie and your brother," Wendy said.

Dipper's jaw dropped when he saw Robbie.

"Hey, Wendy, I got this new guitar," Robbie said playing it.

"Ha! Cool!"

Dipper gritted his teeth before picking up a walkie talkie and walking away.

"Huh," Matthew muttered.

The blonde then turned to Mabel who appeared to be in a dance contest of sorts, judging from Soos' commentary.

"Ha, go Mabel!" Matthew said with a grin.

"Excuse me," Soos said in the microphone. "The person with the bike, please go outside. It is being stolen."

"What?!" Robbie cried as his bike began to ride away with two people on it.

He left the table and Matthew smothered a snicker. _Good riddance._

Dipper then came back. "Hey! I wonder who that person who stole that bike is who can't be me because I'm right here?"

Matthew frowned suspiciously at his brother.

"Okay, dudes and dudettes! Now is the time!" Soos said playing the slow song Matthew suggested for Wendy.

"Ha! Thanks, Matt," Wendy said.

"Hey, anything for my friends," he replied casually, though he returned the smile.

"Hey guys!" Mabel said walking to her brothers.

"Good dancing, Mabes," Matthew said with a smile.

"Thanks, Matt! Oh, hey, Dipper! Now's your—!"

Dipper pulled Mabel away from the snack table before she could finish.

"Wanna dance?" Wendy asked.

"What?" Matthew asked in surprise as he looked up.

"Um, I mean, if you want," Wendy said playing with her hair as Dipper walked upstairs.

"Um…sure, I guess."

Wendy smiled as Matthew got up and put one hand on her shoulder, and another on her hip, the two of them dancing slowly. The two of them smiling at each other, Matthew seeing himself in Wendy's forest green eyes.

Matthew didn't know how long he had been dancing with Wendy, but the song finally ended and they pulled away, Wendy with a slightly dazed expression. "Um, thanks for that, Matthew."

"No problem," Matthew smiled.

"Um, I'm going to bathroom," she said. Matthew nodded and she walked upstairs.

The blonde then turned to Mabel who looked as if she had stars in her eyes.

"What?"

"You two are cute together," She gushed.

Matthew rolled his eyes as a blonde girl Matthew recognized as Pacifica Northwest came downstairs.

"Okay!" Soos said. "Time to crown the winner! Everyone who loves Mabel, APPLUAD!"

There where loud cheers Matthew clapped loudly and whistled.

"Pretty good!" Soos said.

Mabel grinned.

"Now, Pacifica!"

There wasn't a lot of applause, until Pacifica glared at everyone. Those who weren't applauding quickly applauded, until Matthew gave them a glare of his own and they all stopped, including Pacifica's "friends".

Pacifica's jaw dropped in shock as Soos said, "The winner is, MABEL PINES!"

Everyone cheered while Pacifica gritted her teeth in anger.

"Thank you!" Mabel said taking the mic as Soos placed the crown on her head. "Thank you all—!"

Pacifica snatched the mic from Mabel. "Hey everybody! How about a party on my parents' yacht?"

Everyone cheered.

Matthew scowled and stormed on top of the stage, snatching the mic from Pacifica. "Who needs a yacht? We got a bouncy castle!" Matthew snapped his fingers and a large bouncy castle appeared. Everyone gasped in awe before cheering again and running into the bouncy castle.

Mabel gave her brother a thankful grin before running in with her other friends. Pacifica just stood there, shell shocked.

Pacifica's "friends" walked over to her and snickered.

"You totally lost the contest, _and_ the crowd!" One girl laughed.

"Like, totally drop our phone numbers," The other snorted as they walked away laughing.

"What—wait!" Pacifica watched with slumped shoulders as the two girls left.

The girl clenched her fists then spun around. "This is _your_ fault!" She snapped and ran off the stage, to a corner of the room.

Matthew felt something nagging at him then. _Go talk to her._ His light side whispered.

 _Psh, why?_ His darker half demanded.

 _She was conditioned, you know._ His lighter side said.

Matthew hesitated, before walking to where Pacifica was covering her face with her arm,

"Um, hey," Matthew muttered. Pacifica looked up and scowled.

"Do you need somebody to talk too? Because if so, I'll listen," Matthew muttered, all the while thinking; _Why am I doing this for her?!_

Pacifica's eyes widened in surprise before she looked down and frowned.

"Well, okay," Matthew said with a shrug and walked away. Then, the weirdest thing happened, he heard Pacifica's voice in his head: _Don't go…_

Matthew stopped and turned around, the girl hadn't moved from her position.

"You want somebody to talk to, don't you? Well, talk," Matthew sat beside her.

"I can't just tell stuff to a guy I don't even know," Pacifica grumbled.

"Well, I'm Matthew Pines," Matthew said. "And it probably isn't easy having overbearing parents, huh?"

Pacifica looked up in surprise, her mouth opened then closed multiple times.

"Don't worry, you see my sister? Over there?" Matthew nodded towards Mabel who was jumping on the bouncy house with the other party goers. "Go talk to her, she'll welcome you with open arms, trust me. Or you can talk to my brother, he'll like you once he gets to know you." Matthew nodded towards Dipper who was talking to Wendy.

Pacifica looked at Matthew and frowned suspiciously. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Matthew grinned. "I'm a night in shining armour, Pacifica Elise Northwest."

Pacifica gasped in shock as the teen got up.

"Matthew!"

Matthew turned. "How do you know so much about me?" Pacifica asked.

"I know Lots of Things," Matthew smiled and walked off.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: Well, this took forever to write, I was holding my pee, too.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Let me know if you see any typos!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17: Furious Fire Boy

**AN: Okay, so, I'm in the writing mood! Lucky, you!**

 **To answer the question of** ** _Weirdmaggedon_** **that I have forgotten to answer numerous times already (sorry…), What "The Boy" did to Dipper will be included in the story later, don't worry! I didn't forget!**

 **Also, I forgot to mention last chapter, though LittleAmberAmethyst reminded me: Cookie was indeed inspired by the real haunted rag doll, Annabelle who was owed by the family, the Warringtons. Cookie was also inspired by Mandy the haunted doll who hated display cases and would destroy anything near her if she was inside one, Robert the cursed doll whose facial expression would change, Pupa the haunted doll who'd write stuff like "Pupa Know" and Amanda the haunted doll who would just sit there innocently after trying to harm you.**

 **Yes, dear readers, the Fantasy Freak is also a Paranormal Freak and she studies her passion!**

 **This chapter was also requested by LittleAmberAmethyst so, take a virtual cupcake!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Furious Fire Boy**

Matthew inhaled deeply as sleep slowly left him, feeling something itching his wrist, and something else tickling his nose. The teen opened his eyes and blinked twice as crossed his eyes, seeing a feather resting delicately on his nose. A second later, he sneezed loudly, his body jerking involuntarily and the pressure on his wrist intensifying.

He barely had time to squint in bewilderment at the string wrapped around his wrist before a bucket of water splashed all over him. Matthew screamed in surprise as the cold water soaked his clothes and his bedsheets. He spluttered his now wet hair out of his mouth and tossed the heavy and now empty bucket off his chest, yelping when the string attached to his wrist tried to bring him down with it.

Grumbling under his breath, he undid the string just as the attic door slammed open showcasing a laughing Mabel.

"Bow to the reigning queen of practical jokes!" Mabel said.

"Don't do that again," Matthew grumbled walking to the bathroom to get ready. Mabel laughed in response while Matthew washed up and went downstairs to eat breakfast where Dipper was eating pancakes.

"You, kids better eat up," Stan said leaning against the counter. "I have a meeting for all the employees." Stan turned around, Matthew almost dropping his fork when he saw the words POST NO ADDS in chalk on the back of Stan's suit.

"The reigning queen!" Mabel hissed as Matthew and Dipper smothered their laughter.

The trio then finished and made their way to the gift shop where Soos and Wendy where lined up. Matthew gave them both a small wave before he and the twins went in line as well.

"Okay, people. Ever since Stratus Evergreen rolled into town, I got trouble, right?" Stan said pacing in front of Matthew, Wendy, Soos, and the twins.

"So, we fought back with a commercial, that Dipper didn't give me the idea of whatsoever!" Stan continued as Dipper scowled.

"Now, we gotta new crowd…a crowd OF NERDS!" Stan said dramatically showing off the front page of the newspaper.

"A science fair?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't get it. What does this have to do with the shack?" Dipper asked.

"It's a new crowd and a new rival, geniuses! You know how much people are going there?!" Stan demanded waving his arms dramatically. "We need to go there, _exploit_ those secrets, and gain extra leverage!"

"It's a free event, Stan," Matthew muttered taking the newspaper from his great uncle. "This isn't really competition."

"What? _Free?_ Impossible!" Stan snapped grabbing the newspaper and re-reading it. "Oh. It is free. Oh well! This was a waste of time, go back to work!"

"Yes sir!" Soos said as Wendy groaned and sat behind the counter.

"Why don't you go, Matthew?" Mabel asked jumping on the counter Matthew was leaning on. "You're super smart and stuff! You should totally compete! You'd do _great!"_

"Huh, well, I don't know. It _would_ be kind of unfair."

"How?" Dipper asked.

"Almost all knowing demon?"

"Good point."

"You should go, Dipper," Wendy suggested with a smile. "I mean, you're smart, right?"

Dipper blushed lightly at the compliment from his crush. "Thanks, but I'm not really an engineer…"

"I can help you," Matthew suggested.

"Me too!" Soos said screwing in a light bulb.

"Think about it Dip-Dop! If you win you can be noticed!" Mabel said.

 _"_ _And_ there's a five-hundred-dollar prize," Matthew said with a smile, showing his brother the article.

A hopeful smile creeped across his face. "But…what do I make?"

"Use your imagination," Matthew said. "I'm sure you can. Your big brother's a dream demon after all."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Okay, I decided what I wanted to make," Dipper said spreading out his plans in front of his brother and sister as they walked into town. "I'm—hey why is there glitter all over it?"

"The reigning queen of practical jokes!" Mabel said cheerfully.

Dipper sighed in annoyance before brushing off the glitter and rime-stones.

"Okay, anyway. I'm going to make a perpetual motion machine!" Dipper said.

 _The same thing that ended Ford and Stan's relationship._ Matthew thought with a tiny smirk.

"Should be easy," Matthew said. "It'll take a day or two to make and the things needed are easy to look for— _watch it!"_

The twins cried out in surprise as their brother tackled them to the street, a car quickly swivelling at the last minute to avoid them.

The angry driver stopped his car and got out. "What the hell where you thinking, kid?!" He demanded.

"What where _you_ thinking?! You almost killed my siblings!" Matthew snapped back.

"They should've looked where they were going!"

 _"_ _You_ should learn how to drive!"

The man clenched his fists and walked over to Matthew's face. "Listen here, I don't take sass from anyone."

"Neither do I," Matthew ground out, flames dancing across his fists.

The man yelped and backed up. "Tch, oh so now you're going to be even _more_ sassy?" He nodded to Dipper and Mabel who watched the scene with slight worry in their eyes. "It's the punks' fault, shouldn't have been looking at what ever the hell they were looking at in the first place. So, you see, pretty boy— "

The man didn't finish his sentence because Matthew had punched him in the face with a flaming fist.

"Matt!" Mabel cried as the crowd of people who had come to watch gasped. Though the angry teen wasn't done. He threw a fire ball at the man's car and it exploded, causing people to scream and run in all directions.

"My car!" The man screamed.

"You didn't deserve it anyway," Matthew grumbled as the man began to weep over the now melting pile of metal, Matthew shoving by the people who where recording him with cellphones.

"Matthew!" Mabel exclaimed catching up to her brother. "Why'd you do that?"

"He was asking for it."

"You didn't need to blow up his car," Dipper said. "Me and Mabel were alright."

Matthew didn't answer, already feeling his darker half burning with want, he had the urge to hit someone, and get that feeling of power and dominance he felt when doing so.

"And you did that in front of all those people!" Dipper continued. "What are they going to say about you?"

Matthew clenched his fists. The more his brother spoke the more his want grew.

He then felt someone grab his shoulder and Matthew spun around, coming face to face with the driver. Matthew's want grew ten-fold.

"You're buying me a new vehicle, kid! You totalled my damn car with your freaky powers and you are going to…"

 _Give him what he deserves,_ a voice drawled in his head. _Go on, do it. He's asking for it._

"…so, that's—hey what are you—!"

Matthew pinned the man to the street and punched him in the face again, and again, and again…there was just something about beating a living being up, it didn't mater if it was Celestabellabethabell or Arnag, there just something so _good_ about beating people up. So, with every blow, Matthew's grin became wider, and wider—.

"Matthew! Stop it!"

His sister's voice seemed to snap Matthew out of whatever trance he was in. He looked at the man as if he were looking at him for the first time. His face was bruised and bloodied and he appeared to be crying—again (boy was he a crybaby). Matthew's eyes widened in horror as he staggered off him, his fists bloody and shaking as he panted heavily, looking at all the people who appeared to be recording him on their cellphones.

He looked back at Dipper and Mabel, there faces full of shock and horror, they appeared to be looking at a different person other than their caring older brother. Matthew swallowed thickly before running away from the crowd of people and into the woods.

 _You're Bill Cipher, whether you like it or not! I'll always be apart of you kid_ _ **always!**_

He had no idea how long he had run for, but Matthew's foot met a moist piece of earth and his foot sunk, causing the boy to pitch forward and fall, cutting his clothes and flesh in the process.

He then swore when his world became grey-scale.

"How—?"

"You gave your unicorn hair to Pine Tree! Remember Welcome Matt?" Bill said as he appeared in an explosion of light.

"Go away!"

"I wanted to commend you for beating that jerk up! Ha! He'll never want to mess with you again!" Bill said with a laugh.

Matthew felt the guilt assault his gut as he looked away from the dream demon.

"Aw…don't tell me you're guilty, Welcome Matt!" Bill said hovering next to him. "He was asking for it!"

"I said go away," Matthew ground out.

"Nope! AHHAHAH!"

Matthew gritted his teeth. Now he knew how his clients felt when he used to laugh like that.

"Oh, and people are all scared of you so, if you want to go back to town, that's going to be a casualty!"

"What?"

"You used 'fire powers' and blew up a man's car, not to mention ruined his face permanently!" Bill chuckled. "They're calling you the Furious Fire Boy now!"

"Already?" Matthew demanded.

"Um, yeah, Welcome Matt. There's this thing, it's called the internet. Things move fast. Also, you've been out for over an hour."

Matthew blinked twice. "How hard did I hit my head?"

 _"_ _Hard_ , oh look! It's Llama!" Bill laughed twirling his cane. "I'm liking your new attitude kid, maybe you'll join my band of freaks after all!"

"Fat chance," Matthew spat.

"Still a chance, though!" Bill sang. "Anyway, reality's an illusion the universe is a hologram, buy gold BYE!"

Matthew's eyes snapped open and he inhaled sharply when a sharp pain went through his skull, it was also raining now, fat droplets hit his face, it was somewhat annoying.

"Matthew?" A familiar voice said.

Matthew looked up into the blue eyes of Pacifica Northwest, a servant holding an umbrella over her head.

"Pacific—ugh," Matthew groaned as his head drummed with dull pain. "What're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Pacifica said as Matthew slowly got up, using a tree branch for support. "You know you can get hypothermia by lying there in the rain."

"Um, yeah, I know." Matthew let go of the branch.

"Everyone's talking about you. You and your…powers," Pacifica said just as Matthew made an umbrella appear and opening it up, though he was shivering slightly.

"Yeah, I heard."

"You probably should come to my house and warm up," Pacifica suggested. "It's closer than the Mystery Shack."

"Your parents wont mind?" Matthew asked.

"They're out on some fancy schmancy party," Pacifica said rolling her eyes. "Come on."

Matthew would've preferred going to the shack and lying in his bed, under his blankets with his Harry Potter novels but he didn't think he could face the twins or anyone else for that matter after showcasing what a monster he was.

"Yeah, okay."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"So, what were you doing in the woods?" Matthew asked Pacifica as he sat in the overly large kitchen drinking hot chocolate.

"Taking a walk, I do that sometimes," Pacifica murmured.

"So, did you take my advice?" Matthew asked.

"Advice?"

"Did you talk with my siblings?"

Pacifica nodded. "I did actually…"

 _Pacifica watched Matthew Pines walk off. He was weird, the fact that he knew so much about her was scary—scarier than the fact that this teen could make a bouncy castle appear out of nowhere._

 _Slowly, she walked over to the brown-haired boy that Matthew said was his younger brother, and she instantly saw the resemblance to Mabel._

 _"_ _Um, hey," Pacifica murmured._

 _The boy yelped in surprise, dropping the cup of Pitt Cola he was holding and causing the red-head he was talking to, to laugh. The boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head._

 _Pacifica turned to the boy. "So, like, what's your name?"_

 _"_ _Wha—? Who me? I um, Dipper Pines," The boy said._

 _"_ _Dipper?" Pacifica asked quirking an eyebrow. "That's your real name?"_

 _"_ _Well…no, it's a nickname, based off my birthmark—." Dipper quickly covered his mouth._

 _"_ _Birthmark?" Pacifica asked._

 _"_ _Uh…no…"_

 _"_ _It's the Big Dipper," the red-head said sipping from her own cup._

 _"_ _Wendy!" Dipper whined._

 _"_ _The Big Dipper? You're not serious!" Pacifica laughed._

 _"_ _Uh, well…yeah, it's true."_

 _"_ _I'd find that weird, except I was just kidnapped by a bunch of pointy hatted tiny men the other day, then I was chased by a guy in a red robe before he fell down a hole," Pacifica said._

 _"_ _Oh! You mean gnomes!" Dipper said taking a journal from his vest and showing it to the blonde. "They tried taking my sister, Mabel. They want a queen."_

 _"_ _Yeah, it's what they told me, but really? There is_ no way _a girl of my prettiness was going out with_ them _," Pacifica said with a toss of her hair._

 _"_ _There's actually a lot more creatures where that came from, I encounter them almost everyday in the woods," Dipper said._

 _"_ _I_ do _remember seeing a jackalope…I thought it was my imagination though," Pacifica said._

 _"_ _A jackalope! I've never seen_ that _before! You need to show me where you saw that some time!" Dipper said excitedly._

 _Pacifica smiled. "Yeah, sure."_

 _"_ _So, what's your name?" Dipper asked putting the journal back._

 _Pacifica held out her hand. "Pacifica Elise Northwest."_

"I talked with your sister after that." Pacifica took a sip from her hot chocolate. "She totally forgave me for everything…just like you said. Fork Girl…I mean Candy and Grenda took a bit longer but they forgave me, too. I guess I'm in their little circle of girlfriends now."

Matthew smiled as he finished off his hot-chocolate.

"So, do you want me to like, drop you home? My servant can drive you," Pacifica said.

Matthew's smile faded. "I-I don't know if I can face them. Not after…you know."

"Well _I'm_ not scared of you. What makes you think your own siblings would be?"

"I live with them, I'm under the same roof with them. And they know that I'm a psycho now," Matthew murmured, looking at his hands.

"Hey, Matthew? You know, at the party, when I was chatting with your brother and sister, if Dipper wasn't talking about the supernatural, or Mabel wasn't talking about glitter or boys, they where talking to me about you. And how you're such an awesome big brother."

Matthew looked up. "Really?"

"Um, yeah, and it was annoying…but sweet at the same time," Pacifica said.

"That was before I blew up a guy's car and ruined his face," Matthew said.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Don't you get the point? You mean the _world_ to them. Heck if you became the evillest person in the world and killed millions I'm one hundred percent certain they'd still care about you. Do you actually think they'd hate you for losing your temper?"

 _They hated me for being Bill Cipher._

 _But they forgave you, right?_

Matthew took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew had no idea what he expected when he opened the door to the Mystery Shack, but it wasn't being tackled by two hugs.

"You're alright!" Dipper said happily, pulling away.

"Where were you? You were gone for like two hours!" Mabel exclaimed.

"I was uh…warming up at Pacifica's house," Matthew said nodding to said girl.

"Oh! Hey, Paz!" Mabel said.

"Hi, Pacifica," Dipper said.

Pacifica gave them a tiny wave.

"Thanks for the ride," Matthew told the girl.

"No problem," she said before walking out, running back to her limo from the rain.

"Where's Stan?" Matthew asked as they closed the door.

"He went looking for you," Wendy said from the counter. "We stayed in case you came back."

Matthew felt that warm feeling in his chest appear.

"I'm sorry," Matthew said to the twins. "I-I shouldn't've lost my temper like that. I bet the whole town's afraid of my shadow now, huh?"

"Yeah," Dipper mumbled. "It was all over the news."

"You're called the Furious Fire Boy though! That's awesome!" Mabel said.

"Mabel!" Dipper said.

"It's alright," Matthew said with a tiny smile. "It _is_ a cool name."

The twins cracked a smile as they all walked to the attic.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Sure enough, the town alienated Matthew, they would stay far, far, _far_ away from the "Furious Fire Boy" and they noticeably clutched their possessions tighter to their chests or dragged their children away. Matthew wasn't to bothered; he was used to being rejected by all the students in all his schools. When you have an abnormally high I.Q and the teachers are totally crazy for you, you can barely go a day without hearing, "freak" or "show-off" (he couldn't exactly deny the second one).

He still helped his brother with the project though, and within a few days, it was complete.

"Wow! It looks so science-y!" Mabel gushed.

"This'll probably win for sure," Matthew told his brother, ruffling his hair, causing him to laugh lightly. "You think?" Dipper asked.

"Definitely." Matthew smiled and made a wagon appear. The threesome slowly loaded the machine in and pulled it slowly down the stairs and to the door.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called. "We're going to the science fair!"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there!" Stan called back.

The three of them dragged the wagon through the grass.

The fair wasn't too far from the shack, a mere five-minute walk to be precise.

Like before, people muttered under their breaths and dodged Matthew like the plague.

"Why wasn't that psycho path arrested?"

"Heard the police force where too afraid of him."

"This place is run by idiots."

"I couldn't agree more."

The three of them found an empty table and Matthew held out his hand, ready to lift the machine up with telekinesis, though Dipper stopped him. "Maybe using your magic in public isn't the best idea right now, Matt."

"Right as always, Dipper," Matthew said with a tiny smile. He picked up the device the old fashion way.

"Well," a voice said from behind them. They three turned to find a boy. Though nit just any boy, _the_ boy.

"You!" Matthew and Dipper said at the same time, they both looked at each other in surprise then back at the boy.

"Hello," The Boy said, a tiny smirk on his face.

"What do you want, man?" Dipper asked with a tiny scowl.

"Nothing, I just wanted to deliver a warning."

"Warning?" Matthew asked.

"You might want to leave here, things will get a bit…messy if you don't," The Boy said stretching like a cat. _"But_ if you don't want to listen to me…that's alright too."

"You have a gorgeous face…" Mabel gushed. The Boy scowled at Mabel before quickly turning on his heel and disappearing into the crowd of people.

"You know him?" Dipper and Matthew asked each other at the same time.

"Yeah, when I was trapped in the cave, he came," Matthew answered. "How do _you_ know him?"

"Uh…well remember when you collapsed and I panicked? Well, he came and he offered to save you," Dipper muttered.

"In return for what?" Matthew demanded.

"He didn't say, he just said that'd I'd be in danger," Dipper mumbled.

"Dipper, _why did you do that?"_ Matthew demanded rubbing his temples. "Making deals with paranormal beings always leads to trouble!"

"Hey, don't feel bad, Dipper," Mabel said. "I made a deal with Bill to save Matthew too."

 _"_ _You what?!"_ Matthew spun around to look at Mabel.

"That's how he got control of my body," Mabel said.

"I—I don't…why?"

"For you, silly!" Mabel said. "You can't really blame us for making deals with the devil if it meant saving you, can you?"

Matthew was about to respond when Dipper cut him off. "Wouldn't you do the same for us?"

Matthew stared at the twins for a few seconds before kneeling beside them and ruffling their hair. "Yeah," he said with a smile. "Yeah I would."

"Excuse me,"

Matthew turned to find two children, a boy and a girl about Dipper and Mabel's age staring down at his kneeling form, both with black hair and blue eyes, the boy where rectangular rimmed glasses. Matthew was seriously surprised that somebody other than his family and friends approached him.

"Is that a perpetual motion machine?" The boy asked.

"Yes! Yes, it is!" Dipper said proudly. "I made it with the help of my older brother and my friend."

"Hmm, kindergarten," the girl sniffed.

"Pardon?" Matthew asked.

"The machine, it's as simple as kindergarten," the boy clarified.

Dipper's smile disappeared and Matthew and Mabel scowled.

"There's nothing wrong with Dipper's machine," Mabel protested.

"Yes, there is, it's outdated," The girl said calmly. "Get with the times, will you?"

The two walked off snickering, Dipper wearing a frown on his face.

"Don't listen to them," Matthew said. "They're just jealous."

"They're right," Dipper mumbled.

"Dipper! Don't say that!" Mabel cried.

"This stuff is so 1900s," Dipper said with a sigh. "I need to start over again."

"Dip—." Matthew's words died on his lips as an unearthly roar echoed across the open field.

Many people muttered while looking for the source, then, a woman screamed, clutching a three-year-old boy to her chest, she appeared to be running from something.

Then, more people started screaming as a chimera crashed through the tents and tables, knocking over projects and people alike.

"Run…RUN!" Matthew told his siblings. They didn't need to be asked twice.

The three of them ran for their lives, the chimera in hot pursuit.

"I think it wants us!" Mabel exclaimed as they ducked under a thrown table, still running.

"Of course, it wants us! Weird stuff always wants us!" Dipper called back.

The chimera then blew fire at them. Matthew tackled his siblings to the ground as the fire roared over head, burning a near by tent.

Just as the lion mutant tried to pounce on them, Matthew grabbed his siblings by their shirts and pulled them up quickly. The chimera's goat head snapped at Matthew's shirt and the chimera placed its large paw on his throat, cutting off his air supply, its claws digging into his flesh and puncturing the skin.

"Matthew!" Dipper and Mabel cried just as the chimera shot another blast of fire, surrounding boy and monster in a circle of flames. Matthew tried to feel his magic but it proved difficult, though the more the creature blocked Matthew's windpipe, the more his magic became harder and harder to reach. He could see caterpillars dotting his vision and strength slowly leaving his body. His eyelids sliding closed.

Suddenly, Matthew's windpipe sucked in air, his eyes snapped open as he saw the chimera battling…Stan?

The old man's clothes were singed in places and his fez was gone, he was wielding a tent rod and slamming it repeatedly on each of the chimera's different heads.

"Nobody messes with my family!" Stan growled, delivering a heavy blow to the goat head, it slumped unconscious. Stan then began dealing with the lion head, not noticing the snake's fangs dripping with venom, ready to bite him.

 _"_ _Grunkle Stan!"_ Matthew screamed shoving him out of the way just as the snake lunged snapping at thin air. The two rolled into the flames and out into the open where people where screaming and running for their lives.

Chimera followed, an angry lion and snake head.

Matthew staggered to his feet, followed by Stan, who had lost his rod but was now holding up his fists. Matthew tried creating flames but they flickered and died in his palms.

"What?" He whispered, horrified.

"Matthew, watch it!" Stan called. The two hit the grass as a shower of flames went over head.

"I-I can't feel my powers!" Matthew exclaimed in panic. Matthew and Stan got up again, only for Stan to be batted away with an angry paw. The man crashed into tent, the poles collapsing on him, covering him in tarp. Matthew moved to help him only to be batted again, slamming against the grass.

Matthew tried once more to get up, but was stopped by the sharp pain in his ankle. The teen grunted in pain and fell back to the ground, the monster advancing.

Matthew jerkily crawled backward, his heart beat increasing as he tried and failed to get his flames to work.

"Come on…" he whispered as the flames once more flickered and died. "Come on, come on!"

The snake hissed and lunged forward, just as the venomous creature was about to bite him, when an axe went flying and cut the head clean off. It fell and disintegrated.

The chimera roared before turning to its new attacker, Wendy.

"Wanna play, kitty?" She asked holding up her fists "Let's play."

The chimera shot fire at her and she rolled out of the way, dislodging her axe from the grass and swinging it with all her might, cutting the lion's face.

The chimera roared before running away, leaving flames in its wake. When Wendy walked towards Matthew and helped support his weight, Stan kicked the tent off him and Soos ran towards them, eating a hot-dog. "Dudes!" He said. "Sorry, I just saw this hotdog stand and I just had to get one!"

Matthew grunted in pain again as he leaned more on Wendy, unintendedly nuzzling her neck. The red-head turned slightly pink and her heart-rate increased, though Matthew didn't notice.

"You alright, kid?" Stan asked walking towards his nephew.

"Yeah," Matthew grunted. "I think I hurt my ankle though."

"Nothing a bit of sleep wont fix," Stan said.

Then, a thought accrued to the blonde.

"Where's the twins?"

"Weren't they with you?" Wendy asked.

"No, I was surrounded in fire and then— "

Panic seized Matthew's heart. "Dipper! Mabel!" He called. He let go of Wendy and began staggering around the now empty field. _"Dipper! Mabel!"_

Then Matthew's throat began to pound with pain, his vision became blurry and he collapsed, only to be caught by the strong arms of Stan.

Dipper and Mabel the last thing on his mind before everything went black.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: Well, well :3 it looks like Dipper and Mabel have been CAPTURED. And Matthew lost his POWERS. And there's something WRONG WITH HIM.**

 **The part where Mabel admitted what she asked from Bill was an idea from Guest who wanted Matthew to know.**

 **Also, this was supposed to be a little bit light-heartier, but my brain came up with a capture, The Boy, and a freaking chimera so…in case you don't know what it is, look it up.**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Tell

**AN: Okay so, let me get this straight, this story has over 10k views, Over 70 of them followers, over 60 of them favers. I also have over 170 reviews. Chill guys! It's like, the beginning of the story!**

 **Just joking! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I hope you all know that I appreciate you all! :3**

 **Also, thanks rcppcsPOTTER for declaring yourself a "Learning to Lover" much appreciated!**

 **To also answer another question from one of my reviewers, Synicrow, sorry :3 I'll fix that soon, thank you for pointing that out! In case you didn't know they fell from the window.**

 **So, here's another chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Don't Tell**

Dipper awoke to the feeling of restraints around his wrists and ankles and the sound of voices, they seemed to be…angry, it was obvious the two people were arguing.

"Really? _Really?_ What would—?"

"Shut up! The boy's awake."

Dipper kept his eyes closed, maybe he could devise a plan of escape…fist get rid of the obvious bonds on his wrists and ankles—

"Nice try, kid," A man's voice chuckled. "I know you're awake, your breathing changed."

Dipper finally opened his eyes. The room he was in was surprisingly nice. A crystal chandelier hung from a beautiful ceiling while the floor was made from marble. There were quartz staircases that went either end up to a balcony. It appeared to be dining room/Livingroom, almost as if the room was so large that they needed to fit two different functions (that was probably the case).

In front of him however, were two men sitting at a coffee table drinking wine, one was gruff looking, the other wore a suit. Both had brown hair pulled into a long ponytail. Beside Dipper, was Mabel who slumped forwards in the chair she was tied to; still unconscious.

"Well, well," The man in the suit licked his lips like a predator watching its cornered prey and Dipper shuddered lightly. "Glad to see you've awoken."

"Where am I?" Dipper rasped, his voice dry.

"Doesn't matter," The gruff looking man said.

"What do you want with me and Mabel?" Dipper continued. He tested his bonds, they were tight, but maybe he could wiggle out…

"You can't break free, kid," The gruff man said with a smirk, sipping from his glass. "It's pointless."

"We want nothing to do with you and your darling sister," The man in the suit said. "We just need your brother."

"Matthew?" Dipper asked, a bit of panic in his voice. He had a feeling that whatever those men wanted from his older brother would mean serious trouble. "What do you want with Matthew?"

"Ah…two reasons…" The suit wearing man said slyly. "It's the Mistress's orders to bring him here—God knows why—but _I_ want him, because—."

"Why are you telling your plans to the kid?" The gruff man demanded.

"No reason, Winston," The suit man said.

 _Well, me and Mabel are being held for ransom,_ _ **lovely!**_ _I always wanted to be bait!_

"You won't get what you want," Dipper snapped.

Winston and the other man laughed. "Did you hear him, Vincent? ' _You won't get what you want!'"_

The two men laughed harder and Dipper clenched his fists. He could still remember what happened; the fire surrounding his brother, the feeling of being knocked against the head by something and Mabel screaming his name, then this. At least if these men were waiting for Matthew, he was probably alive.

There was at least on good thing about this situation.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew kept slipping in and out of consciousness, his breath hitched. He had no idea how long he was asleep for, but then he had the dream. It was all black, though there was a soft voice in the background.

 _"_ _I am the thing that has information galore,_

 _Wanted by demons, witches, dragons, and more._

 _In the place of doubts, truths and lies I will be,_

 _Waiting for you to come find me."_

The voice sounded…nice and smooth, like a stream of water. _Where have I heard that voice before?_

When he felt the sensation of something pressed against his mouth, he realized he _wasn't_ dreaming. Matthew's eyes snapped open and came face to face with a figure wearing the Mardi Gras mask he had been playing with not too long ago. The top half of the mask had a skull made entirely out of rimestones, though a red one was missing.

Matthew's pupils dilated in fear when he realized that he was in a powerless situation, having no powers now, and still feeling incredibly weak. Screaming for help wouldn't work either because one, only wimps did that, two, the figure's hand was pressed tightly against his mouth has he panted heavily.

The figure then leant forward towards Matthew's ear and whispered, "Don't. Tell. Anyone."

Again, the voice sounded familiar, but Matthew was too freaked out to recognize if it was a male or female, let alone someone he knew.

The masked figure pulled away quickly and melted into the shadows, Matthew squinted to try and pin point the figure but it was gone.

He could remember falling back to sleep, only to be woken up in fear as something wet was placed on his forehead. Matthew screamed and bolted upright, instantly regretting the movement because he was as dizzy as hell. He flinched when someone grabbed his shoulders but relaxed when the person said, "Hey, hey, kid. Chill out," recognizing it as the voice of Stan.

Matthew allowed himself to be eased back into bed, squinting as sunlight flited through the window.

"God, is _everybody_ sneaking into my room?" Matthew demanded.

Stan rose his eyebrows before placing the wet rag back on the boy's forehead. "Who's sneaking into your room? Wendy?"

 _"_ _What?! NO!"_ Matthew exclaimed hysterically, feeling his face heat up. "What _gave you_ that idea?"

"I dunno, she's definitely in to you, I kind of thought the feeling was mutual but, eh, guess not, judging by your reaction." Stan shrugged getting up. "You up for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"It's noon."

"Oh…um, hey, where's the twins?" Matthew asked, noticing the empty beds.

"You forgot?" Stan asked in surprise.

"Forgot wha—?" Suddenly all the experiences from the day before came flooding back, his reputation ruin, the fair, the chimera…the twins were _gone._ And he had no idea whether they were living or dead.

Matthew instantly threw the covers off him and got off the bed, only to collapse from both the dizziness and the dull pain in his ankle. It wasn't as painful as the day before, but it still hurt. He grunted as he slammed hard on the wooden floor, but quickly attempted to stand again, his limbs quivering with wariness and exertion.

"Come on, Matthew. Don't push your self." Stan slowly helped Matthew to his feet and tried to make him sit on the bed, though Matthew fought back. "I need to find them!" He exclaimed, trying to push Stan away though he could barely stand let alone push his great uncle off him.

"How are you supposed to find them?" Stan demanded.

"I-I'll find away!" Matthew said stubbornly.

"And what if a monster has 'em, huh? If you _do_ find them, what are you going to do?"

"I'll kill it!"

"You can't even stand, damnit!"

Matthew slumped his shoulders in defeat as Stan's words sunk in, slowly he let Stan sit him on the bed and looked down at his clenched fists. He then felt Stan tilt his chin up, so the two were looking eye to eye. "Look, I want to save them, too, kiddo. But let's face it, where do we start? Heck! We don't even know if they're still alive! And if they are, there's no way in the logical world you'll be able to get them back in this condition."

At that moment, Matthew noticed the bandage around his neck, covering the claw wound. And the other one keeping his ankle steady. He opened his palm, willing flames into existence only for it to once again flicker and die. He sighed in frustration before lying back down. "Well I need to do something…if I could just heal quickly…"

Matthew's eyes widened as a barrage of info came barreling into his brain about swift healing methods. Half of which required his magic, another good chunk included a bunch of ingredients and _they_ had some things that couldn't even be found in America. But then the most convenient solution made itself known.

"A unicorn horn!" Matthew said.

"What?" Stan demanded.

"Unicorn horn," Matthew repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, I get _that_ but why do you need a unicorn horn?" Stan asked.

"To heal me," Matthew said.

"Okay, but really, how're we going to find a unicorn horn?" Stan asked with crossed arms.

Matthew quickly told Stan the directions to the unicorn sanctuary and wrote down the chant since Dipper more than likely had the journal with him.

"Also, the unicorn, Celestabellabethabell—."

"What kind of name is that?"

 _"_ _No idea._ Anyway, she'll try to a pull a 'pure of heart' scam. Don't fall for it," Matthew said. "Also, you might need to beat her up."

"Beat up a unicorn?" Stan asked as a grin spread across his face. "I like it!"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"This the place?" Soos asked behind Stan as he the conman and Wendy stood in a clearing. Soos went with Stan because he wanted to help the Pines Siblings, Wendy for the same reason, also she was glad to have any reason not to work.

"It's like Matthew described it," Stan said, taking up the picture with the chant on it. "Okay, here goes."

Stan said the chant.

"You really think unicorns exist?" Wendy asked Soos as Stan continued to chant.

"I dunno, Matthew's a demon, plus you and Mr. Pines fought a chimera, right?" Soos said. "Who says unicorns can't exist either?"

"Eh, fair point."

The sanctuary then appeared, with large bright doors.

"Man, Mabel would love this," Wendy said as they walked in. There was a unicorn with pink hair posing under a rainbow of water.

"Hello!" She said in a grating voice. "I am Celestabellabethabell! Oh, do take off your shoes!"

Soos took his shoes off, Stan and Wendy were more reluctant.

"Why?" Stan demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Because it is polite! Take them off!"

Stan grunted and tossed his shoes off followed by Wendy.

"How may I help you?" Celestabellabethabell asked trotting towards them.

"We need your horn," Stan said going straight to business.

"Well…" Celestabellabethabell said slowly. "I _suppose_ I can part with it, but only if you are, _pure of heart!"_

"Can we stop with the scams, please?" Stan asked.

"Scams? There is no—!"

"Yeah, there is a scam, Matthew told us," Wendy said, taking out her axe. "So, hand over that horn or—."

"Whoa, whoa, Wendy! Chill hambone!" Soos exclaimed. "Say, miss Celestabellabethabell? May we take your horn? We need it to help our friend so we can save our other friends."

"I would, but you are not, _pure of heat—_ ARGH!"

Soos and Wendy gasped when Stan punched the unicorn in the nose. "What?" Stan demanded. "She was annoying!"

"Is it a fight you want?" Celestabellabethabell demanded. "Then it is a fight you shall get!"

"Maybe we don't have to resort to violence—?" Soos suggested but Wendy and Stan already let out battle cries and were beating the makeup wearing unicorn up.

"Violence it is," Soos said when Celestabellabethabell kicked Stan in the stomach.

Soos ran towards Celestabellabethabell screaming, "SNEAK ATTACK!"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew tried, and failed to pass the time while reading his novels, but it proved fruitless. The words swam on the page as if he had a serious case of dyslexia and it was seriously bugging him. He was just too worried about the twins, and the mysterious figure…and, he was trying to wonder what Stan meant when he said Wendy was interested in him. Did he mean…?

 _Ha! Nah…I'm not_ _ **that**_ _hot and charming._

 _Or am I?_

Matthew thought for a moment before shaking his head and tossing the book away. He had more important matters to think about then worrying about Wendy Corduroy and her possible crush on him. Besides, _that_ wouldn't sit well with Dipper.

The very thought of Dipper made his stomach clench in fear again. Were he and Mabel alive? Or were they dead—or even worse—being tortured? _Don't. Think. About. That._ Matthew told himself firmly. He was going to save them, and bring them back safe and sound, he would make sure of it; powers or no. But right now, he was extremely antsy. Also, he seriously needed to pee and washup. His chest was seriously sweaty and he had taken off his pyjama shirt already, it didn't help much.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Matthew mumbled. He got up slowly, closing his eyes as dizziness threatened to takeover. _You can do it._ He told himself as he tested his ankle lightly before staggering…and instantly collapsing on to the other bed next to his. _Okay, I can't do it._

Just then the door opened and Stan, Soos, and Wendy came in, covered in rainbow fluids, Wendy held a stack of rainbow mane in her hands while Stan held up a unicorn horn triumphally. "Ha! Can I kickass or _what?!"_

"We all helped, Mr. Pines," Soos said cheerfully.

"Sure, you did! Also, Wendy tore out some unicorn hair, is that useful—why's your shirt off?" Stan said.

"That is why _knocking_ is a thing," Matthew grumbled. "Can I have the horn? I hate being so weak."

"Uh, yeah sure," Stan said handing the horn to Matthew, as the teen held the magical object he was instantly filled with a huge boost of energy. _Well, I should use unicorn horns more often._ More info swarmed into his head about unicorn horns. _Ah, right, the awkward part._ Matthew brought the horn to his lips, earning weird looks from the other, except for Soos who seemed unfazed.

Though, slowly, the energy disappeared and the horn exploded into pink sparkles.

"Well? How do you feel?" Wendy asked crossing her arms.

"I think…" Matthew stood up, feeling better than he did in days. "…Wow."

"Well, good! We got that taken care of! Now put on your shirt!"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Mabel woke an hour after Dipper, feeling her wrists bound and her ankles too. _Well_ _at least_ _this place is pretty._

She then heard groaning sounds. She turned her head to the side to find her brother, twisting his arms this way and that.

"Dipper?" She asked groggily.

"Mabel? You're—ugh—awake—rgh!"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to escape! Duh!" Dipper said.

"Didn't I tell you that's impossible?" A voice said. Dipper tensed as two doors in front of them opened, and two men who looked almost identical walked in. "Ah, and Sleeping Beauty awakens," Vincent said with a leer, he then turned to Winston. "That boy is taking forever. I hoped he'd be here by now, The Mistress will be most displeased…"

"Again, telling plans in front of the hostages, what the heck is wrong with you?" Winston demanded sitting on one of the sofas.

"Nothing! What's wrong with _you?"_

"There's nothing wrong with _me!"_

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a look while the two men bickered.

Vincent sighed finally and crossed his arms, leaning against the sofa. "Too bad we can't call him and threaten him on the phone. But we can't do that…" He then looked at the other man. _"Can_ we do that?"

Winston blinked twice. "Um…yeah."

"Oh, wow, why didn't we think about that?"

"Maybe cause your both poop-heads," Mabel suggested with a scowl.

Winston sneered at Mabel. "You shut your yaps kid. I'll ruin that pretty face of yours if you keep that up."

"Can _I,_ do it?" Vincent asked hopefully,

"You have the older boy."

 _"_ _Right."_

"Matthew?" Mabel asked.

"Matthew, what a lovely name…" Vincent drawled wistfully.

"Alright, the phone-call?" Winston said.

"Ah! Right!"

"How'd you forget, Vince? Are you a man or a poop-head?!"

"A poop—ah, a man," Vincent said.

Winston rubbed his temples. "Get the damn phone."

"We need to get out of here! I think Matt might be in trouble if we lure him here!" Dipper hissed to Mabel.

Mabel nodded. "Right, but how?" Mabel hissed back.

"I can hear your whispering!" Winston hissed. "Like I said, no escaping _us_ kids."

"We can escape anything," Dipper said firmly.

 _"'_ _We can escape anything!'"_ Winston mimicked. _"Please_. You need to know when you've _lost."_ Winston walked towards Dipper and he flinched. But all he did was take Dipper's cell phone from his pocket…with much difficulty because of the binds. "Hey, Matthew just gave me a new one!" Dipper exclaimed. Both men ignored him.

"Use this, he'll believe us if we use the brat's phone. Also, his cell number's probably there."

Vincent took the phone and looked at it.

"Ah, Winston?"

"What?!"

"What's the password?"

"Oh, right, hey, brat, what's your password?" Winston asked Dipper.

Dipper gave the man a defiant glare and looked away.

"So, it's like that, eh? Still being a prick? And your sister's still my test dummy?" Winston asked.

"What?" Mabel and Dipper asked at the same time.

"Oh, you know it's just that, I have this new knife and I wanted to test it out…"

"Alright I'll tell you!" Dipper exclaimed in panic.

"Good boy, so what is it?"

Dipper clenched his fists and told the man his password, J-O-U-R-N-A-L.

"Got it!" Vincent said.

"Good, now make the call."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Okay, so there's more than one way to try and find the twins," Matthew said pacing around the kitchen as the others sat on the chair.

"I think we should—."

Then, Matthew's phone rang in his jean pocket.

"Oh no! It's probably Susan!" Stan cried in horror. "Matthew, take the phone! I can't answer it!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Why would she call you on my cell?"

Stan cleared his throat. "Good point."

Matthew took out the phone and his breath caught in his throat. "It's Dipper's number!"

The other three leaned forward in anticipation.

"Hello? Dipper?"

 _"_ _Nope!"_ An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who is this?" Matthew said slowly.

"Who? Me? Doesn't matter…." There was pause and voice on the other line "Ah, well, I know where your…uh…siblings are."

Matthew's heart soared with hope before he scowled. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Um, because I have your brother's cellphone?"

"He could've just dropped it and _you_ could've picked it up."

"Uh…well I knew the password, it was _journal_. Does that prove something?"

Matthew's scowl deepened. "How do you know his password?"

No answer.

"Hello?" Matthew said. He thought he heard shouting on the other end, then, another voice came on the phone, "Okay, here's the nitty-gritty, got it? We have your precious siblings."

Matthew's muscles tensed and he gripped his phone tighter.

"Matthew?" Wendy asked, seeing the blonde's reaction.

"You okay, dude?" Soos asked. "You look sort of pale."

"I'll be right back," Matthew said quickly. He walked away from the kitchen and into the gift shop where a closed sign hung on the door. He took a deep breath before angrily asking. "What did you do to them, where are they?"

"Oh, not to worry, kid. I didn't hurt them… ** _yet."_**

Matthew shuddered at the amount of malice and evil was just put into that three-lettered word. "What do you want?"

There was a chuckle on the other end. "We'll work the details later, for now, you just show up at this address…"

The man told Matthew the address and he nodded, writing it down.

 _"_ _Matt don't!"_ He heard Mabel scream from the other end, causing Matthew to tense once more. _"Don't listen to them!"_

"Vince?" The man on the line said. "Shut the brat up."

"Gladly," the other man from before, Vince said with a chuckle.

"If you touch her you wont get what you want!" Matthew threatened a bit too loudly, causing Stan to walk from the kitchen. "Matthew? You okay?"

Matthew ignored him. He then swallowed thickly and said, "I'll come."

"Good, because every hour I don't see you, either your sis your bro will lose a finger, _got it?_ Now nod if you understand!"

Matthew nodded slowly…for some reason.

"Uh…did you nod?"

"Yes."

"Good, we're on the same page, ah! And, you call the authorities…you won't see the brats again."

"Alright."

"Good. And, _come alone."_

The line went dead.

"Matthew?" Stan repeated. "What's going on?"

"Somebody has them," Matthew muttered, numbly putting his phone back in his pocket. "He has them and I need to get them back."

"Well, I'm coming," Stan said firmly.

"No, I need to go alone," Matthew said taking the address and walking out, vowing that when he got his hands on those men, they were going to regret the day they ever _thought_ of ever touching Dipper and Mabel.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Winston hung the phone up and put it in his back pocket. "He's coming."

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a panicked look.

"And we aren't allowed to hurt the brats 'till then."

"Fair enough, I'll have lovely Matthew soon," Vincent chuckled.

"Well I'm starved, kitchen time." Winston got up.

"Say, Winston, shouldn't we watch the kids?" Vincent asked looking at Dipper and Mabel.

Winston scoffed. "They aren't getting out anytime soon."

The two men walked off, the double doors in front of them opening and closing behind them. Mabel turned to her brother, who had a proud smirk on his face.

"Uh-oh!" Mabel said with a grin. "You got a plan, don't you?"

"Yup," Dipper said, wiggling his arms around. "When he took my phone from my pocket it loosened the bonds a bit, allowing _me_ to reach my trusty pocket knife! I just need to get a good angle and…there we go!"

Dipper, with a lot of struggle, began sawing at the ropes the bound his wrists, all the while looking nervously at the doors, expecting the men to return any minute.

After a sigh of relief, he managed to cut the ropes on his wrists and proceeded to free his ankles.

 _"_ _And_ I'm out! Dipper Pines you are a _genius!"_ Dipper said proudly. He went to free Mabel but stopped when he heard voices.

"They're coming!" Mabel whispered. "Hide, Dipper!"

Dipper quickly dove behind the couch just as the doors opened once more.

"I must say, that cake is _lovely,"_ Vincent said.

"The cupcakes were better," Winston said.

"They were not!"

"Um, yeah, they were."

As the men bickered, Dipper crawled from behind the couch and attempted to reach the door before it closed, but at that moment, Winston turned around.

"What the—!" Winston cried in shock.

Dipper gave the men an awkward grin before opening the door and running. On the other side was a kitchen where people were working, they stopped in surprise as Dipper shoved by with an occasional, "Excuse me!" or, "Coming through!"

As he neared the next large door he heard the angry voices of Vincent and Winston coming from behind him, causing Dipper to run faster. He opened the door and ran into another hallway, coming face to face with a familiar unwelcome face—or faces. The chimera, except the snake was gone.

"Uh, hey! Nice, seeing you again," Dipper said with a grin while the monster roared at him. "Uh-huh, well, 'bye!"

Dipper turned on his heel and ran to the left, the two men, and now the chimera following him, grunting in pain since he was getting a serious cramp. He turned another corner, only to find a dead end.

"End of the line, brat," Winston said from behind him, cracking his knuckles. Vincent and the lion monster not far behind.

Finally, Dipper swallowed his pride and played the last card he had left up his sleeve. He ran towards Winston and hugged his waist.

"What—?"

"Please let me go, sir!" Dipper said.

Winston shoved Dipper roughly to the ground. "Man, _up_ kid, will you?"

Dipper fell with a grunt and smirked. Adults' worst crime? Underestimating kids.

"Alright, you're getting it now," The man advanced towards Dipper. With a deep breath, he charged forward with a battle cry. The three onlookers were so confused that they didn't react while Dipper slid under their legs and continued to run.

"Why that damn little— _get him!"_

And the chase continued.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew stepped off the bus, keeping his head down to avoid the whispers about "The Furious Fire Boy".

Apparently, his reputation was even worse because per the morning newspaper, people blamed him for the fire (did _nobody_ see that freaky creature?!). If he still had his powers, he would've burned that article and all the people who helped make it possible (probably).

The mansion that he arrived at could easily rival that of the Northwest manor. It was grand, beautiful, and in the middle of nowhere. One of the windows even overlooked one of the lakes in Gravity Falls but Matthew could barely like it. It was the place supposedly holding Dipper and Mabel hostage.

He stepped on to the porch and rang the doorbell. After a moments' pause, the door opened, revealing a woman who seemed to be a maid.

"Hello, are you Matthew Pines?"

"Yes."

"Well, come in." The maid gestured for Matthew to enter and he did. The inside was just as gorgeous and impressive as the outside, but again, he wasn't in the mood to check out the beauty of the mansion. As the maid led him into the mansion, he saw two men and the chimera from before running swiftly, though they stopped when they saw Matthew.

"Ah, you came!" Vincent said cheerfully, his eyes darting around as if looking for something. "You're more handsome than the Mistress described you!"

"Cut the garbage," Matthew said shoving past the maid. "You know why I'm here."

"Right, you need to speak to the Mistress," Winston said calmly. "Now if you excuse us, we're in the middle of something." And the two men dashed up a flight of stairs, followed by the chimera.

"The Mistress is—," the maid began.

"No, I want to see my siblings first," Matthew said firmly.

"Of course, right this way," The woman led Matthew through a kitchen before opening another large door leading to a dining/Livingroom. In the centre was Mabel, who was still tied up. "Matthew!" Mabel exclaimed.

Matthew felt relief course through his body as he ran to his sister and wrapped her still bound self.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Nope, I'm fine and I'd totally hug you if I wasn't tied…I'm worried about Dipper though."

"Dipper?" Matthew pulled back and turned to glare at the maid but she was gone, replaced with a blonde teenager, her eyes covered with a silver mask, her lips were twisted in a smirk as she walked forward, her pink dress swishing and her heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Matthew Pines," she said. "What a pleasure."

"Where's Dipper?" Matthew asked violently.

"He's on the loose, not to worry, he'll be recaptured soon…" The girl sat on one of the chairs and gestured for him to sit on the opposite one.

Matthew didn't budge.

"I see, you're the stubborn type, am I correct?" The girl leaned forward in her chair. "I guess you need some _persuasion."_

A nearby sofa crashed against the back of Matthew's legs, causing to fall back in the sofa. Two chairs slid to the side as the sofa replaced them at the large table.

Matthew tried standing up, only for and invisible force to push him back down.

"Now, I won't beat around the bush, let me tell you what I want." The girl leaned forward. "I want the Emerald Chronical."

"The _what?"_ Matthew demanded.

"You know what it is," the girl hissed.

"I—." Matthew's eyes widened. "Is it that thing that Bill Cipher wants?"

 _"_ _Yes…"_ The girl smirked. "For good reason. It has things in there that not even _he_ knows. And that's saying something."

"Well, cool, but I don't know where it is," Matthew said trying to stand again, but once more it was in vain.

"Liar," the girl spat leaning back in her chair.

"I'm _not_ lying," Matthew growled. "I'm not the guy you want if you need that stupid book. Now let me and my siblings _go."_

"When you stop—."

The doors opened and in came the two men and the chimera from before, with a squirming Dipper in hand. "Ha! Finally caught him!"

 _"_ _Let him go!"_ Matthew snapped once again trying to stand.

"Dipper!" Mabel called from her chair.

"I want it," the girl said. "I _want it_ and you will give it to me _or…"_

The chimera went behind Mabel, growling menacingly while Winston held a dagger to Dipper's throat.

"I. Don't. Know!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Stop lying," the girl said.

Winston pressed the knife harder to Dipper's throat, causing a thin trickle of blood to appear while the chimera opened its jaws, ready to bite Mabel's neck.

"Listen, I _swear_ I don't know where that book is!" Matthew cried desperately.

"Yes, you do," The girl sang.

"I don't—!"

Then, Matthew remembered the figure in his room and what it said.

 _"_ _I am the thing that has information galore,_

 _Wanted by demons, witches, dragons, and more._

 _In the place of doubts, truths and lies I will be,_

 _Waiting for you to come find me."_

"A clue…" Matthew muttered. "I-I have an idea of where it is!" Matthew told the girl.

"Oh?" She drawled.

"I was visited last night…somebody told me some words."

"Tell them to me," the girl demanded.

Matthew opened his mouth then stopped, remembering something else the figure said, _"Don't. Tell. Anyone."_

He didn't know why, but Matthew knew that telling the girl, or anyone for that matter was dangerous.

"Let's make a deal," Matthew said. "I tell you a few words, you let my siblings go and you and your goons aren't allowed to touch or hurt them ever again _and_ you can't break the deal. Swear on everything you have, your home, your magic, everything."

The girl smirked. "Alright, deal." There was a flash of white light between them, and the girl's smirk remained. "Well?"

"Kiss my ass."

The girl pursed her lips. "That isn't what was told to you."

"No."

"That was a part of our deal, to tell me what this being said!" The girl hissed dangerously.

"No, it wasn't," Matthew said with a smirk.

"Was it not?"

Matthew's smirk broadened. "I never said, _I'll tell you what you want to know._ I said, _I'll tell you a few words._ And I did; kiss my ass. Now you gotta let my siblings go, because if you don't, you'll lose everything."

The girl gritted her teeth. "Let the brats free," she growled. Winston dropped Dipper and the ropes around Mabel dropped, the twins hugged each other in relief, though the girl still glared at Matthew's cocky smirk.

"I'm a master at these things dear," Matthew said with a laugh.

"I'm quite aware, _Bill Cipher,"_ The girl spat.

"Hm, well good, if you don't mind I should go now—."

"Oh, no. I'm not done with _you,"_ The girl rose her hands, and then the doors slammed open, and police men poured in.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. She turned to Matthew. "You, _slippery snake_ , you called the police!"

"No, I did," Dipper said proudly, holding up his cellphone in triumph.

Winston blinked twice and checked his back pocket, his gaze then darkened.

"Ah, well that explains the weird hug—argh!" Vincent was shoved to the floor by an officer and so was Winston.

Matthew and the girl watched in frozen surprise as Sherriff Blubs and Deputy Durland walked in. "You're all under arrest for kidnapping—!" Blubs was cut off as the girl snarled and exploded in a flash of light.

"I'm goanna pretend I didn't see that!" Durland said.

"Me too!" Blubs said.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew sat with his siblings on the grass while the officers arrested the two men and all the other occupants.

"Should we be worried about Mask Girl?" Mabel asked.

"Probably," Matthew admitted. "But, she can't touch you two ever again."

"What about you?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter."

Matthew looked up and frowned. He could've sworn he saw The Boy standing on the roof. But when he blinked, he was gone.

He shook his head and looked at his siblings with a smile. "I'm just glad you're both alright."

"So are we, Furious Fire Boy, womp!" Mabel said poking Matthew in the nose.

For once, that nickname didn't annoy him.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: Without the Authors Notes, this chapter has over 5k words! Wee!**

 **This was supposed to be posted yesterday, with much less content, except it was too late for that. I decided today to post it with more content and I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Also, it's unicorn lore that their horns can heal, just wanted to put that out there!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19: Tick-Tock Goes the Clock

**AN: AND I'm back! Did you miss me? Admit it! YOU MISSED ME!**

 **So again, a huge thank you to everyone who has read this story!**

 **Oh! And very, very, VERY, big shout out to CreativSkull for drawing the gorgeous new cover art of Matthew for Learning to Love, thank you so much!**

 **Okay, next chapter! This will include the beginning of Irrelevant Treasure and an AU version of Time Travellers' Pig.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Tick-Tock Goes the Clock**

The Boy sat on his chair, watching the large clock in front of him with a look of distaste.

"It still hasn't moved?" He demanded to himself. "All this work and it hasn't moved?"

"Maybe you have the wrong demon?" A girl from beside the boy said. Her hair was a vivid red and she wore a full Mardi Gras mask, the top half had a heart though one rimestones was missing.

"The Axolotl hasn't redeemed any new demons this century," The Boy said. "It has to be him."

The girl in the mask hummed. "And what if its not?"

The Boy narrowed his eyes. "Do you know something that I don't, Ruby?"

Ruby laughed. "I might, but I don't want to tell you _just_ yet bro-bro."

"You infuriate me."

"I know."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Hey, Matt?" Mabel whispered in the dark. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"How about you, Dipper?"

"Uh-huh."

Suddenly, the room was filled with light as Mabel turned on the oil lamp. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither," Dipper muttered. "I keep getting dreams about…Bill."

"Bill?" Matthew repeated looking at Dipper. Dipper nodded.

"He couldn't've given it you, right? You have the unicorn hair." Mabel pointed to the string around Dipper's wrist.

"It's the same every time," Dipper said. "Bill chasing me and Mabel down a black pyramid and finally catching up to us, then he brings us to Stan and another man I don't recognize and just when he's about to snap his fingers…I wake up."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought it wasn't important."

"Reoccurring dreams usually _are_ important," Matthew said thoughtfully. "You were probably dreaming about the other timeline."

"You think?" Dipper asked.

Matthew nodded. "That black pyramid was something Bill—or I—made when I caused the apocalypse and I think Mabes spritzed me in the eye with spray paint. I got so mad I started chasing after you."

Matthew honestly didn't like referring to himself as _Bill._ It made one part of him feel nauseous while his other side seemed to beam with pride. Though he felt more so nauseous since the twins didn't like it either, though he was kind of glad they found comparing their elder brother to a demented triangle to be disturbing.

"What about the man?" Dipper asked. "Who's he?"

Matthew contemplated telling him. _Why not? What's the harm? If things go at least as close as the original timeline did, then Ford would come out of the portal quite soon and Dipper and Mabel would figure everything out._

"The Author of the Journals," Matthew said finally. "That's who he is."

Like Matthew was expected, Dipper's face broke into a large grin. "The author? _The_ author? We actually get to meet him?!"

"He helped end Weirdmaggedon," Matthew said with a shrug.

While Dipper screamed like a fangirl Mabel asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Eh, would've included a ton of backstory I wasn't willing to tell, I mean really? Me being Bill Cipher was already a bomb shell, you know? Telling you guys that The Author was also your great-uncle…"

"Great uncle?" Dipper and Mabel asked in unison. "No way!" Dipper exclaimed. "I'm related to The Author?!"

Matthew and Mabel exchanged a look while Dipper began hyperventilating.

"If he's like this now, how's he going to act when we actually meet him?" Mabel asked.

"He'll probably faint."

"Yeah, probably."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew stared out the car window with his ear buds in his ears, listening to a rock and roll artist screaming about politics as he half heartedly ate his bag of nachos.

"Nacho earrings!" Mabel said cheerfully, sticking two nachos to her ears. "I am adorable!"

"That's debatable." Stan honked the horn of his car. "What's with the traffic?"

 _"_ _So,_ Matt? Does the Author like D, D, and more D?" Dipper asked enthusiastically as Stan grumbled and cursed under his breath while honking his car horn.

"Oh, yeah, favorite game in the Multiverse," Matthew said somewhat dismissively.

"What's his name?"

"If I told you that it'd involve so much backstory that if it were a cartoon it'd take an entire episode to tell," Matthew responded.

"Wait, wait, _wait!"_ Stan said. "Why is there…wagons? OH NO!"

Stan pressed the gas and began driving around like an animal. "Not today, not today!"

"Grunkle Stan? What's going on?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"We need to leave before it's too late!" Stan exclaimed dramatically.

"Ah, drama queen," Matthew muttered.

"Do _you_ know what's going on, Matt?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, yeah sure—."

"They've circled the wagons! We're trapped! NOOOOOO!" Stan screamed as Mabel looked out the window and saw a cow.

"I gotta good feeling about today!" She said cheerfully.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Argh! Pioneer Day!" Stan moaned.

"What's that?" Dipper asked.

"Every year people dress up to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded," Matthew exclaimed.

"People? _Yahoos_ is more like it!" Stan crabbed.

"Huh," Dipper said holding up a postcard and comparting to the dressed-up Gravity Falls, the three siblings looked in surprise when the world became sepia, only it was two men carrying dirty glass.

"Why are you carrying that?" Matthew asked them.

"It's the Furious Fire Boy!" they exclaimed as they dropped the glass and ran off screaming.

"Pricks," Matthew grumbled while his siblings gave him sympathetic looks.

"Welcome to 1863!" An ugly man Matthew recognized as Toby said to Stan.

"I will _break you_ , little man!" Stan threatened.

Toby screamed and bumped into Matthew.

"Boo." Matthew said unenthusiastically.

"The Furious Fire Boy!" Toby screamed. "Run for your lives!"

Everyone within earshot ran off screaming and clutching their possessions.

"People have really backwards attitudes towards demons, don't they?" Mabel asked.

"Why do they blame you about the science fair fire?" Dipper asked. "Nobody saw the chimera?"

"Psh, that's what I'm saying," Matthew grumbled.

"Whoa, look! Candle dipping!" Mabel said.

"Gold panning!" Dipper said.

 _"_ _Cookie?"_

"Where do you see a cookie?!" Mabel asked excitedly squinting through the crowds.

"ARGH!" Dipper screamed as the Victorian girl watched Dipper distastefully as he backed up. "Has this town gone back in time?"

"No, little girl it's a crappy holiday," Stan said.

"I do like it this way, it's far more…appealing. And for once the woman aren't wearing such offensively short things…" Cookie sniffed.

"HALLO!" A loud raspy voice exclaimed.

Everyone except for Cookie screamed in surprise. "It's me! Old Man McGucket! Do ya'll remember?! I made that lake monster robot that almost killed ya! AH HA!"

"Oh, so _that's_ what you were doing in the water? Should've known," Matthew said.

"I see you've made your acquaintance with my new apprentice!" McGucket continued.

"Apprentice?" Dipper asked Cookie. "Apprentice of what? Cuckoo-ness?" Matthew snorted at that.

"No, McGucket is actually very quiet smart. I'm an engineering apprentice, right now we're going to make an ice-breathing dragon!" Cookie said cheerfully.

"But first, we gotta presentation of eating books! Come now, Biscuit!"

"It's Cookie."

"Got it, Oreo!"

The two walked off while chatting.

"Well, I never expected her to go hang with McGucket," Matthew said.

"She _did_ possess me and try to kill me…and you for that matter," Dipper said.

"I'm lost," Mabel said with a grin.

"Here ye, here ye!" A loud voice said. "The commencing ceremony is about to commence!"

"You coming Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"No! Just know, that if you three come home talking like these people, you're dead to me!" Stan snapped.

"There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar!" Dipper said.

"Well hornswabber my harverstack!" Mabel said. Matthew laughed while the twins spat on the ground and ran away laughing while Stan called, _"Dead to me!"_

"I'll make sure they're not dead to everyone else," Matthew said as he left Stan's side to join the twins where Deputy Durland was ringing his bell jubilantly. As Matthew walked through the crown they parted automatically and began to whisper. Matthew even glared at boy who pointed at him and smirked when he burst into tears.

"Police! My purse!" An old woman cried as a thief ran off with the merchandise.

Deputy Durland just continued to ring his bell cheerfully.

"How did these idiots get hired?" Matthew murmured to himself.

"Gravity Falls pal, or should I say, Furious Fire Boy."

Matthew turned to see a raven-haired girl about his age with large curls and grey eyes. Matthew was about to respond to her when feedback from the microphone echoed across the audience.

"Hello Gravity Falls!" Pacifica said cheerfully. "You all know me, Pacifica Northwest, great-great granddaughter of town fonder Nathanial Northwest, oh! And I'm super rich!"

The crowd applauded along with her parents in the back.

"Now, if any of you have the pioneer spirit, step right up!" Pacifica said as Mabel bound on to the stage happily.

"And first up we have Mabel Pines! Grandniece of Mr. Mystery, giver her a hand folks!" Pacifica said as the crowd complied.

"Hey guys!" Mabel said loudly. "You ready to have some fun?! USA! USA! USA!"

The rest of the crowd began chanting "USA" while a man in the back began sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"STAGE DIVE!" Mabel said loudly as she leapt to the air and was caught by multiple people who passed her around.

"BEST DAY EVER!" Mabel squealed while Pacifica said, "Give her a hand everybody!"

The people who weren't carrying the female twin around clapped politely as she was placed next to her brothers.

"I wanna do that again!" Mabel squealed as Pacifica said, "Now who wants to hear more about me?"

"She's cool and all but I sure don't," Dipper said as the three of them left, Mabel waving cheerfully at her friend.

"I want some old timey butterscotch!" Mabel said.

"Yeah sure, let's get that," Matthew said.

"The chocolate is better," a voice said.

The trio turned to find the raven-haired girl from the crowd.

"There's chocolate?!" Mabel squealed.

"Yup, chocolate!" The girl said. "Right over there," she nodded to a shop.

"Race you!" Dipper said and Mabel laughed and followed her brother while Matthew frowned at the girl. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Me?" The girl smiled. "I don't think so, handsome."

"Know really…I feel like I should know you."

"Do you?" The girl smiled mysteriously.

Matthew looked to where his siblings were munching on chocolate before turning back to the girl who was still smiling at him mysteriously. "What's your name?"

"Penelope Evergreen," The girl said holding out her hand, showcasing manicured nails.

"Evergreen?" Matthew asked. "Your related to Stratus Evergreen?"

"Yeah, he's my great-uncle."

"Ah, well, better be going…" Matthew muttered, getting creepy vibes from the girl. "Um, enjoy—."

Penelope grabbed Matthew's arm. He tried to pull away but his feet seemed to be frozen to the spot. The teen's heart beat increased as Penelope smirked, swiping two fingers in front of her eyes and creating a silver mask, her dark hair turning blonde. Matthew's eyes widened. "You…"

"You _will_ fix me, Matthew Pines…if it's the last thing we both do," Penelope hissed leaning forwards.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew murmured, wondering if anyone was seeing any of this. He looked around, though people seemed to be walking past him without a second glance.

"Glamour," Penelope said answering the question in Matthew's head. "Very useful, able to shield the eyes of humans from things like…this."

Penelope smirked "And going back to your previous question…" she began leaning in closer. "You'll know, you'll know soon enough and then, I'll be fixed, with you and the Chronical."

"I don't—."

Penelope let go of Matthew's wrist and he fell with a grunt.

"Oh! Are you okay!" Matthew's head snapped up when he saw Penelope, though she was no longer wearing her mask and her hair was once more black. "Here," she held out her hand, though Matthew wacked it away and glared at her, standing up on his own.

"Remember what I said before? When you were being a smart aleck?" Penelope said with a smile. _"I'm not done with you."_ And with that she disappeared into the crowd, Matthew watching where she once was with narrowed eyes.

"Matthew! You gotta try this chocolate! It's awesome!" Matthew turned around to find Mabel showing him a chocolate bar. Matthew took the bar and bit into it. It tasted like nothingness in his mouth.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dipper asked the teen with a frown.

"I'm fine."

"Is that pretty girl single?" Mabel asked with a grin.

"Mabel, whatever you're thinking, get rid of it," Matthew grumbled as the preteen giggled. Matthew hearing Penelope's words in his head:

 _"_ _I'm not done with_ _ **you."**_

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"There it is kids! The cheapest fair money can buy!" Stan said cheerfully.

"No crazy chimeras here, right?" Matthew asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, nope!" Stan said just as Dipper's screams could be heard.

"Dipper!" Matthew exclaimed as the sky tram crashed.

"I think the sky tram is broken…and my bones."

"Do you feel like going unconscious?" Matthew asked.

"Uh…no?"

"Then you're fine," Matthew said helping Dipper out of the car.

"Oh, that's a relief," Dipper mumbled.

"Here," Stan said holding out paper with big A's on it. "Go put these on everything so it looks like it's been checked for faults!"

"Grunkle Stan, is that legal?" Mabel asked.

"He's Stan Pines, almost everything he does is non-legal," Matthew muttered.

"Couldn't've said it better, Matt!" Stan said jubilantly as he walked off to talk to Soos.

Soon, the fair was in full swing, people milling in to play the games and go on all the rides, that's when Matthew felt someone grab his shoulders and say, _"You're coming with me!"_

Matthew screamed and panicked when he remembered he couldn't use his powers. He only calmed down and scowled when both Dipper and his "assaulter", Wendy exploded in uncontrollable laughter.

"Ha, ha," Matthew crabbed.

"Sorry, man, but your reaction was _priceless!"_ Wendy said wiping away a tear.

Matthew scoffed. "Oh hey, Dipper, there's Cookie!"

Dipper screamed loudly and looked around, but stopped when both Matthew and Wendy laughed.

"Very funny," Dipper grumbled.

"Hey, hey. It was joke Dipping-Sauce, why don't we get those unnaturally shaped hot-dogs?" Matthew said gesturing to the stand.

"I think they're corn-dogs," Wendy said.

"No, dummy, they're hot-dogs," Matthew said poking Wendy in the ribs. Wendy laughed and the two began poking each other until they reached the stand, Dipper feeling a tad jealous, though not overly so, there was nothing wrong with playing with a friend…he _hoped_ that was all it was.

"Ha! You're right, Matt, these _are_ unnaturally shaped!" Dipper said with a chuckle.

"They still taste…" Wendy held up her question-marked shaped hot-dog up to the _DELECIOUS_ sign. "Delicious?"

The three of them laughed lightly when some mustard fell on Wendy's sleeve.

"Aw, _boo!_ Be right back, guys," Wendy said. "Wait here?"

"Yup," Matthew said casually.

"Totally!" Dipper said as Wendy went to find a napkin.

"I love you…" Dipper whispered.

"You really shouldn't say those things out loud, she might be able to hear you, you know?" Matthew suggested.

"Oh, _please._ She can't hear me!" Dipper said waving the comment off like a fly.

"Aw, look at you! Getting all romantic at the fair! Wait tell Mom hears! She'll go bonkers!" Mabel laughed with two cotton candies in each of her hands.

"It was great!" Dipper exclaimed. "I was like, 'you wanna hang out at the fair?' and she was like, 'yeah, sure', isn't that great?!"

"Hey, you guys seen Wendy?" A familiar unwelcome voice asked.

"Who wants know?" Dipper asked with a frown as Robbie stole some of Mabel's cotton candy, causing her to cry out indignantly.

"I got these new skinny jeans, thought she'd like to, check 'em out."

"You're a guy, why are you wearing skinny jeans?" Matthew demanded.

"Shut it, it's called _style._ Something you wouldn't understand if it kicked you in your Pretty Boy Behind!"

"Says the guy who wears eye-shadow."

 _"_ _It's eye makeup!"_

The two teens glared at each other for a few seconds. Robbie began to walk away when Matthew tripped him.

 _"_ _Oops,"_ Matthew said casually.

Robbie snarled and continued to walk away.

"Well, that happened," Dipper mumbled before he beamed. "Things are looking up to me! I figured out The Author's related to me, _and_ I'm going somewhere with Wendy!"

"Well, whichever one of you she chooses, I'll be there to support—OH MY GOSH A PIG!" And then Mabel was gone, running towards the pen with pigs in it.

"'Whichever one she chooses?' What, what does that mean?" Dipper asked worriedly.

Matthew shrugged.

"I'm back," Wendy announced. "I managed to wipe the mustard off, lucky me, right?"

"Oh, look at that!" Dipper said pointing at a game with stuffed animal prizes.

"Whoa! I don't know if that's a panda or a duck _but I want one!"_ Wendy said.

"I'll win one for you!" Dipper said confidently.

"Well, good-luck," Matthew told his brother as the man gave him a ball. Dipper mumbled something under his breath before tossing the ball, and missing. The ball then hit a plank of wood before hitting Wendy's eye. "Ow! My eye!" She cried.

"Oh, my gosh, Wendy!" Dipper cried.

"Ugh, is it swollen?" Wendy asked.

"D-don't worry! I'll get ice!" And the boy ran off.

"Does it hurt?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah…a lot."

"Aw man I wish I had my…never mind. We'll just wait until Dipper gets the ice— "

"Hey, Wendy," Robbie said coming from behind the two. "Hey, Pretty Boy."

"Robbie, cut it out," Wendy said.

"Uh, yeah, okay. Anyway, here," Robbie placed an ice cone on Wendy's eye. "Feel better?"

"Aw yeah, that's nice, the gesture, and the syrup," Wendy said with a smile.

"So, we've been hanging out…" Robbie said slowly. "We were just wondering…do you want to go out?"

Wendy hissed slightly and rubbed her arm. "I-I don't know…I mean you're nice and all but—."

"Don't tell me you're on a date with _him!"_ Robbie crabbed pointing at Matthew.

"We're not on a date," Matthew said with a furrowed brow.

 _"_ _Well_ then, you can come with _me_. Right, Wendy?" Robbie pressed.

Wendy thought for a moment. "You know what? Alright."

She and Robbie walked off, and Matthew felt tugging at his gut but he ignored it.

 _"_ _Wendy went with Robbie?!"_ Dipper asked Matthew hysterically.

 _"_ _Yeah…"_ Matthew muttered. "Suck, right?"

Dipper's shoulders slumped. "Everything's different now…"

"Hey guys! I got a pig and I named him Waddles!" Mabel said with a grin, holding up a pig. "You know, because he waddles! Ha! I'm smart! Uh…guys? What are you…? Oh."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Do you guys ever wish you could go back and fix _one_ mistake?" Dipper asked gloomily.

"Nope! I do everything right the first time!" Mabel said.

"Says the girl who mistook a bunch of gnomes for a sexy vampire," Matthew said with a smirk.

"That was _one_ mistake!" Mabel exclaimed.

"One of many."

"My point is that I never liked the thought of time travel…except when it comes to Matthew because me and Dipper get an awesome big brother!" Mabel said with a grin.

Matthew gave her a grateful smile.

"Waddles! Say Matthew!"

The pig oinked and Mabel squealed in delight. Dipper just sighed forlornly. Matthew gave him a sympathetic frown before catching a familiar figure from the corner of his eye.

"I may be able to fix your problem, Dipping-Sauce," Matthew said getting up. He tapped Blendin on the shoulder, causing him to scream.

"Hey, Blendin?"

"How do you know my name?!" Blendin demanded.

"I—."

 _"_ _Memory wipe!"_ Blendin through a baby wipe on Matthew's face.

"Dude, seriously!" Matthew ground out as Dipper and Mabel walked over curiously.

 _"_ _You!"_ Dipper exclaimed. "You ruined my life!"

"How'd I—?"

"I need your time-travel tape, do you mind? I have something to fix," Matthew said abruptly.

"Time travel tape?" Mabel and Dipper asked with excited grins.

"What?! No, no, no, no—!" Blendin was cut off when Matthew punched him in the face, rendering him unconscious, he then took the tape from his toolbelt.

"You are the coolest big brother _ever,"_ Mabel whispered loudly.

"Yup, I know, so I'm going to go back and…"

"Wait, can't we go with you?" Dipper asked.

 _"_ _Yeah_ rather not. You guys might have a fight, go back in time and screw up history, and ruin Blendin's life. It _can_ be a possibility, you know?" Matthew said.

"Aw! Matt that's not fair!" Mabel whined.

"Look, when I get back I'll take you two for some ice-cream, okay?" Matthew asked.

"Two flavours?" Mabel asked excitedly.

 _"_ _And_ crushed nuts?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, yeah, cool, now I'll see you earlier," Matthew said.

"Ha! Good one!" Mabel said as Matthew pulled the tape and went backwards.

"It's twelve! The dunking tank is now open!" Stan's voice called from the megaphone. Then Matthew looked down and he saw Dipper and Mabel holding on to his leg.

 _"_ _Dipper! Mabel!_ I told you to stay!"

"We wanted to come with you anyway," Dipper said.

"You're getting extra flavours of ice-cream for that," Matthew grinned.

"Yay!" Mabel said happily. "I'm off to re-win my pig!" And then she trotted off.

"There's Wendy," Dipper announced.

"Hey, Matt, Dipper, where'd you go?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, nowhere," Dipper said, then pointed at the toss game. "Look!"

"Whoa, I don't know if it's a panda or a duck _but I want it!"_ Wendy said as the man operating the game handed the ball to Dipper. "One chance," he warned.

Dipper smiled. "That's what you think."

Dipper then threw the ball and it hit the bottles, however, the outcome was mostly the same, Wendy hurt her eye.

"Ow! My eye!"

"Again?" Dipper demanded as Robbie was once more showed up and led Wendy away to a date.

"Uh, third time the charm?" Matthew suggested.

"Third time the charm," Dipper agreed.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Third time was _not_ the charm. Nor the fourth, or fifth, or even the one hundredth.

"There has to be something we're missing," Dipper mumbled doing complicated equations on a popcorn stand.

"Face, it Dipper! It just isn't meant to be!" Mabel said calmly, cuddling with Waddles.

"Maybe…I think I know how to stop her from going with Robbie," Matthew said.

"You do?"

Matthew nodded. "Come on."

The two caught up with Wendy once more and got to the operator of the stand who handed Dipper the ball.

"Okay," Dipper whispered. "What's the plan?"

"I throw it," Matthew whispered back.

 _"_ _What?_ Why you?" Dipper hissed.

"Every time _you_ throw the ball, Wendy gets hurt, maybe if I did it, the outcome would be different."

"But—!"

"Dude? Are you going to through or…?" Wendy asked as she watched the whispered conversation in bewilderment.

"Dipper, do you want her to go out with Robbie or not?" Matthew whispered.

Dipper gave a reluctant sigh and handed the ball to his brother.

Matthew furrowed his brow slightly and went over a bit of calculations in his head and the likeliest way to get the desired outcome, before tossing the ball. The bottles all crashed off the wood and the ball bounced off the wood. Dipper gasped as it seemed as if it'd hit Wendy's eye again…when Matthew caught it from the air.

"Good catch, Matt! I could've seriously gotten a swollen eye," Wendy said with a thankful smile as Matthew handed her the animal of undetermined species.

"That was sweet of you," Wendy said.

Just as Robbie walked towards them, asking if Wendy would like to join him on a date, Wendy leaned forward and gave Matthew a tiny kiss on the cheek.

All three male's mouths dropped in an "o" shape as Wendy pulled back and smiled brushing strand of her hair from her face.

Robbie scoffed and walked off while Matthew slowly touched the spot Wendy had kissed feeling an unfamiliar warm feeling in his stomach. He locked eyes with Wendy feeling a smile tug at his lips. _Gosh, since when are Wendy's eyes so damn pretty…?_

"Hey, Wendy, excuse me, I'd like to have a word with my _amazing brother,"_ Dipper said ruining the moment and tugging Matthew away from the red-head.

"What was that?!" Dipper demanded angrily.

"Dipper, it was a better outcome, wasn't it?" Matthew asked, still feeling a bit star struck.

"No! No, it wasn't! It was just as bad! Instead of her going out with Robbie, she _kissed you!"_

"On the cheek, Dipper, what's the big deal?"

"The _big deal_ is that _you_ ruined everything for me just as much as Robbie did!" Dipper cried.

"Dipper—!"

Dipper snatched the time traveling device from his brother.

"Not to worry, I have another plan, and I'll make it—."

"Whoa, whoa wait, why should we go back in time again? Robbie isn't going out with her, isn't that what our job was?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, it was so that I could have a chance with Wendy! Not for you to _screw everything up!"_ Dipper snapped.

Matthew was _this_ close to telling Dipper about him and Wendy's dance, the way they gazed into each others eyes, he was _this_ close to telling him about how Stan claimed she had fallen for him, he was _this_ close to telling him that trying to win Wendy's heart was a lost cause.

But he didn't.

"Fine, do whatever, I don't care anymore," Matthew crabbed.

"Mabel, we're going," Dipper said.

"Coming!" Mabel sang before grabbing Matthew's arm.

With a sigh, Matthew felt himself warped though space and time, remembering the way Wendy had kissed his cheek. For just one mere moment, she had rekindled that feeling he got with… _her_ all those years prior to this universe's existence.

And Dipper had to ruin it.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: OOOO. The DRAMA!**

 **Anyway, it's late, you'll get the conclusion soon, Hope, you enjoyed!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20: A Twist in Time

**AN: And like a horror villain…I return…MUHAHAH!**

 **Thank you for all your support, again! To answer the question of Skyrah the Crazy Fangirl, I'm planning on updating "Dearest" soon. Obviously, it isn't as well written as I'd like it to be, but I think I can make it work, Feb. 15 I think, so you can look forward to that!**

 **Now, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and question, readers, what's your favorite OC of mine?**

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **Chapter Twenty: A Twist in Time**

"Alright, I now have a sure-fire way of getting Wendy that stuffed animal, and making sure she doesn't go out with Robbie—or anyone else for that matter," Dipper said giving his brother a significant scowl which Matthew returned. Mabel looked between her two brother and hissed at the realization of what was wrong.

"Alright, Mabel, I need you and Matthew to take care of something for me," Dipper said, then told them everything he wanted them to do.

"But…but what about Waddles?" Mabel asked uncertainly.

"It'll only take a few minutes!" Dipper insisted. "I need you both on the roof."

"Yes, sir!" Mabel said cheerfully.

Matthew just grunted. After all, this _was_ for Dipper. He wasn't about to back out now over a silly argument over a girl.

While Dipper went to Wendy, Matthew and Mabel went back into the shack, went into the attic and up the window, before scaled the roof of the shack. Mabel positioned by the drain pipe and Matthew with the bat he had taken from Stan's room. While Mabel waited, she could see her brother looking at Dipper and Wendy with a tiny frown on his face.

"Um…you guys aren't going to go all _Hamlet_ on each other…right?" Mabel asked.

"What?" Matthew blinked twice and turned to Mabel as if coming from a daze. "Go all Hamlet—oh! Mabel no…it's—it's nothing, really I—." Matthew went back to looking at the two, Dipper now testing the wind. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't," Mabel said quietly. "I can tell, your eyes get all cloudy when you sad or upset…right now you're both."

"They do?" Matthew asked in surprise. He had never noticed that.

Mabel nodded, "Ever since I could remember—Oh! Here it comes!"

Mabel caught the ball in the drain pipe while Matthew hit it hard with his bat, making the ball soar through the sky.

"You think it worked?" Mabel asked.

"Well, if the wind velocity was right and I hit with just enough momentum…yes," Matthew said turning to his sister, who was wearing a blank smile.

"I don't know what you just said," she said.

Matthew laughed lightly before the two slid down the roof and walked off, just in time to see Wendy walking off with Dipper, who turned around and gave his siblings two thumbs up.

Matthew forced a smile while Mabel grinned. "We got your back, broseph!"

While Matthew watched frozen as Dipper watched he and Wendy walked into the tunnel of love—and corn-dogs.

That's when he heard Mabel scream.

"Mabel?!" Matthew asked in panic as the girl ran up to him and screamed hysterically. "Mabel? What's wrong?" He put his hands on his sister's shoulders and scanned her for injuries.

"Waddles! Pacifica took him!" Mabel cried. "Because I took too long, I didn't get him in time! And now he's gone and AHHHH!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Matthew said, relieved that Mabel hadn't been attacked by something. "I'll, um, go talk to her."

Matthew went over to Pacifica who was sitting on a bench and was feeding Waddles a carrot.

"Oh, hey, Matthew," Pacifica said.

"Hey, Pacifica, uh, yeah, my sister is _kind of_ head over heels for that pig," Matthew said.

Pacifica rose and eyebrow. "So?"

"Do you mind giving it to her and making her feel better?" Mathew asked.

"Look, you guys are cool and all, but I _want_ this pig. I need someone to hang out with when I'm not with Mabel and Candy and Grenda," Pacifica said as Waddles poked his snout on her jean pocket for more carrots.

Matthew hissed and looked back at Mabel who had a horrified look in her eyes. Then he looked back at the pig and the blonde. Waddles didn't look too upset, in fact he looked happy, and so was Pacifica. Was it _fair_ to take a chance of companionship from her?

"Uh…all right then," Matthew muttered, "You have fun."

"Thanks for understanding," Pacifica said with a smile as she walked off with Waddles.

"Matt! What do I do?!" Mabel cried. "Waddles is my soul-mate!"

"Hey, you once said that over a ball of yarn, I-I'll figure something else out, okay?" Matthew said.

 _"_ _How?_ Pacifica wants Waddles, and Waddles wants Pacifica! And I'm left heart-broken!" Mabel said as tears lined her eyes.

Then, an idea came to the teen.

"Hey Mab— "

Matthew didn't finish because the brunette ran off screaming and knocking people out of the way. Matthew sighed and jogged to catch up to her. He reached the girl at the same time she and Dipper were fighting for the tape.

"Hey, hey!" Matthew exclaimed. "Look, calm down, I got an idea, okay?"

The twins stopped fighting and looked up at their brother curiously.

"Um, here's what's going to happen," Matthew said.

"We're going to go back, again, and Dipper's going to do the ball toss the normal way while Mabel gets her pig," Matthew said.

Mabel beamed and Dipper opened his mouth to protest when Matthew held up his hands. "Wait, wait. I'm not done."

Dipper closed his mouth.

"Once Mabel wins her pig, we go back again. _But,_ Mabel brings Waddles with us, that way, when we help Dipper win the boll toss, the pig will already belong to Mabel and we'll have nothing to worry about, sound good?"

The twins looked confused for a second before they grinned.

"That actually might work!" Dipper said excitedly.

"Alright, ready?" Matthew asked.

"Ready!" Dipper and Mabel said in unison as the held on to each other, the tape taking them back in time.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"You only get one chance," the man warned.

"Uh, sorry Wendy," Dipper mumbled.

"Sorry?" Wendy asked in bewilderment.

Dipper took a deep breath and carelessly threw the ball, like expected, the ball hit Wendy in the eye and Robbie whisked her away on a date.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Matthew hurried to the pig pen.

"That pig's fifteen pounds!" Mabel said pointing at Waddles. "And, yes! I'm a witch!"

Matthew clamped a hand on her mouth. "NO! No, she's not, my sister just has this imagination—."

"Aren't you the Furious Fire Boy?" The man asked with narrowed eyes. "You are, aren't you? Well, time to round up a mob!" The man lit a torch and Mabel yelped as Matthew quickly pulled her away from the crazy man.

"Okay, you ready, Dipper?" Matthew asked his brother as Dipper took out the tape. "Yup!" He said and the once more held on to each other and warped through time, this time, Mabel making sure to hold on to Waddles.

Stan once more opened the dunking tank with his megaphone when the trio plus the pig reappeared.

"Alright, like last time?" Matthew asked his brother.

"Like last time," Dipper said with a nod.

Mabel gave Waddles a hug. "Be right back!" She promised as she and her elder brother ran up on to the roof of the Mystery Shack, once more taking their positions.

Mabel helped the ball go through the drain pipe while Matthew whacked the ball with the bat. And to their relief, once they got down, Robbie was hidden under his hoodie and Wendy was hugging her plushy of undetermined species.

"I definitely went to the fair with the right guy," Wendy said with a smile. Dipper grinned in return. "Wanna ride the tunnel of love?" He suggested.

"Yeah, totally!" Wendy smiled and walked towards the ride. "Uh, wait," Dipper stopped before turning around and giving Mabel a hug. She yelped in surprise before laughing before Dipper hugged Matthew's waist.

"Thanks, both of you." Dipper smiled. "You didn't have to…but you did, thanks."

"We're the Mysterious Three, Dipper; we gotta look out for each other, no matter what," Matthew said with a smile.

Dipper grinned before running after Wendy, just as Pacifica walked by with a chicken she was talking to.

"You're a genius, Matt!" Mabel said happily. "You found a way to make everyone happy!"

"Yeah," Matthew said staring after Dipper and Wendy. "Everyone…"

"…except you," Mabel finished, her happiness deflating.

"Hey, hey," Matthew kneeled next to his sister and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't let me ruin this for you. Go have fun with Waddles."

"But, you aren't happy, how can I have fun?" Mabel asked with a sad frown.

"Part of being apart of a team, and especially an older sibling, is removing yourself from the equation, you know?" Matthew smiled.

"But, that isn't really fair."

"Nothing is really fair, you just gotta role with it, you know?"

Matthew ruffled Mabel's hair. "Don't let me ruin your day."

"Okay!" Mabel said cheerfully. And she ran off with her beloved pig.

Matthew smiled after her before it slowly faded as he sat on one of the benches. _It was just a kiss on the cheek, nothing more._

 _But it was, wasn't it?_

Matthew closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, and sat for while, when he smelled someone covered in perfume. The blonde opened his eyes to find a caramel apple being shoved in front of his face.

"Here," a voice said.

Matthew turned and scowled when he saw the grey eyes and black ringlets of Penelope Evergreen—if that even was her real name.

"No thank you," Matthew said pushing the treat away.

"Why not?" She asked with a frown.

"You could've poisoned it," Matthew responded.

"I wouldn't poison _you,_ handsome," Penelope said with a smile.

Matthew gave the girl a calculating look before taking the caramel apple and eating a tiny chunk.

"So, rejected, I see?" Penelope asked slyly, eating her own caramel apple.

"No," Matthew said as Wendy and Dipper went for funnel cake. "Just…removing myself from the equation."

Penelope laughed. "And why should you do _that?"_

"To make my siblings happy."

Penelope laughed so hard she choked on her candy.

Matthew rolled his eyes as the girl cleared her throat before laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Matthew demanded.

"Dearie, why 'remove yourself from the equation?' you don't owe those pipsqueaks anything. All you wanted was a fleeting chance—a different flavour of love…but they couldn't even give you _that,_ could they?" Penelope said as she bit into her caramel apple again. _"You_ had to be the sacrificial lamb, why so? Why couldn't _they_ do something for you for a change?"

"It's my job— "

"Blah, blah, blah, duty, blah, blah _blah!"_ Penelope said. "That, dearie, is a stupid excuse people make when they do things and don't get rewarded for it! Did you know that?"

Matthew didn't respond so Penelope continued.

"But don't worry, _I_ appreciate you…" Matthew tensed as Penelope slid her finger down his lower lip and picked up a piece of stray caramel. "…even if Red over there doesn't." She licked the caramel off her finger slowly and smirked.

"Tell you what, how about, you and I enjoy the fair? _Together?"_ Penelope suggested.

"Why would I do that?" Matthew demanded.

Penelope leaned forward and whispered, "Because you're not happy."

"Why would you care?" Matthew asked.

Penelope grabbed Matthew's chin and forced him to look at her. "Because you need to fix me."

"What?"

"Come on! Everyone else is having fun!" Penelope gestured to Dipper who was laughing with Wendy, and Mabel who was chatting with Pacifica about pets.

 _What's the big deal?_ A voice in Matthew's head asked.

"Yeah, okay."

 _"_ _Lovely!"_ Penelope said grabbing Matthew's arm and dragging him to the Ferris Wheel. She handed the man her tickets, though as soon he saw Matthew he whimpered in fear and said, "Y-you can go on! Just don't hurt me!"

Matthew rolled his eyes as Penelope and he sat in one of the cars. As the gate closed and the wheel began to rise, Matthew sighed as the wins ruffled his hair and caressed his face.

"You know," Penelope said straightening out her sundress. "We demons, we need to stick together in this world."

Matthew furrowed his brow and looked at the raven-haired girl. "You're a demon?"

"What'd you think I was?"

"A witch."

Penelope hummed and shrugged. "Well, a female demon and a witch aren't too far off."

Matthew nodded. "So, why are you telling me this?"

"I know what you're going through, Matthew, it's hard being a powerful demon one minute and a _human_ the next."

"Ah," Matthew smirked. "You're one of the Axolotl's little redemption projects too?"

"Quite so."

"Who'd you used to be?"

Penelope smiled mysteriously. "I want you to figure it out."

Matthew was about to open his mouth to respond when the ride stopped, and the duo got out.

"I realized your powers are sealed," Penelope said as they walked over to a balloon popping game. "I can…probably fix it."

Matthew looked at the girl. "Can you?"

Penelope nodded and hummed. "If you want me to…"

"Of course, I do!" Matthew exclaimed. "I hate being…so, so _human,"_

"Understandable," Penelope said giving her ticket to the person manning the booth. She took up a dart and closed one eye.

"Friday is a full moon," Penelope said. "Meet me at the edge of the woods then, and I'll be able to help you." Penelope tossed the dart at a blue balloon and it popped. The man gave Penelope a stuffed wolf which she gave to Matthew.

"I think, given the chance, we can be friends…maybe even more," Penelope said with a smile.

"Don't count on it," Matthew said.

"Unfortunately, I do, it's the only way you can fix me."

Matthew gave Penelope a dark look before she gave him a piece of paper and said, "My great-uncle won't like me here, says I'll be patronizing the competition. Call me?"

"Why?"

"In case you're alone again," Penelope said casually before walking off. "Friday? Okay?"

Matthew said nothing, just stuffed the paper in his pocket and shook his head. He didn't even know why he bothered keeping the piece of paper.

"Hey, dude, there you are!" Matthew turned to find Wendy and Dipper, both eating candy apples. "Who's the girl?"

"Eh, acquaintance," Matthew said carelessly.

"Hey, sis, can we borrow some tickets from you?" a young red-head boy asked, followed by two others.

"Oh, guys, these are my brothers, Walter…" she pointed at the oldest who waved. "…Wyatt…" she pointed at the middle boy. "…and Will," she said pointing at the youngest who looked up at Matthew curiously.

"You're the Furious Fire Boy, aren't you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah."

"So, can you like, make flames appear?" Wyatt asked excitedly.

"Uh, I can, not right now though…" Matthew said.

"You're the grandnephews of Mr. Pines," Walter said. "Which one of you is Matthew? You?" he pointed at Dipper.

"What? Oh, no, I'm Dipper, my brother is Matthew," Dipper responded.

"My sister always talks about you," Walter said.

"All she _ever_ talks about," Wyatt added.

"She _liiiiiikes_ you!" Will smirked.

"What?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"I— _who told you that?!_ Because it isn't true!" Wendy snapped as her brothers began to make out with the air, complete with kissing sounds.

"No tickets for any of you!" Wendy said.

"If you don't give us any tickets we'll tell them both what you said about _Matthew_ in your diary," Walter said.

Wendy's eye twitched before giving her brothers a few tickets, they cheered and ran off, though Will stopped by Matthew and whispered, "You're totally my idol! Also, Wendy thinks your butt's cute!" Before running off with his brothers.

"Ugh, sorry about that, guys," Wendy moaned. _"So,_ embarrassing."

"The price of having little siblings, right?" Matthew asked with a smile.

"Totally," Wendy laughed though Dipper looked between the two with a tiny frown.

"You like my brother?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"What? Oh! No, of course not! What made you think that? Don't listen to them," Wendy waved a dismissive hand. "Um, that rollercoaster looks cool."

Dipper, looking relived, smiled. "Yeah, okay. Matt, you wanna join us?"

"Sure, why not?" Matthew said as the wind blew Dipper's hat off his head. "Oh, geez! Be right back!" Dipper ran after the cap, bumping into Wendy and making her drop her animal of undetermined species.

"Um, here," Matthew knelt and picked up the plushy before handing it to Wendy.

"That was sweet," Wendy said, much like the other timeline, and much like it, she kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away Matthew once more felt that electric feeling in the pit of his gut.

"I'm back!" Dipper said cheerfully, once more, like last time breaking the tiny trance between the two.

"Um, yeah, let's—let's go," Matthew murmured as the three of them walked towards the rollercoaster.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: This is PROBABLY the shortest chapter yet (unless you count Swelling Heart) but here it is! The conclusion.**

 **It was just a bit of fluff, shedding some light on Penelope and what not…**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21: Pianos and Broken Mirrors

**AN: Why how do you do?**

 **It's me, The Female Fantasy Freak! Here with another chapter for YOU!**

 **Again, thank you so much for the support.**

 **And a huge, HUGE thank you to Therrans Moonlight (A.K.A Gealov on Deviant Art) for making that AWESOME GIF for this fan fiction. It's a picture of Matthew, Dipper, and Mabel but it switches to a darker photo with their faces crossed out and Matthew with a sadistic grin :3 I snapshotted the darker part and used it for my new profile pic. So again, thank you, it makes me glad you're using your artistic talent for the story!**

 **Another question, this chapter will have a lot of Wendy X Matthew (Mendy? Watthew? I dunno…) meaning that their relationship will build more and their first kiss wont be too far away! So, what environment would be the best place for that and why? You can tell me through a review, PM, or even show me through a fanart; whatever you want!**

 **Now, down to the nitty gritty!**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Pianos and Broken Mirrors**

Friday night came around, and Matthew fingered the wold Penelope had given him at the fair. He wasn't sure he wanted to meet the strange and mysterious demoness.

 _But you_ _ **do**_ _want your powers back._

Matthew squeezed his eyes closed and inhaled slowly, picking his cell from the nightstand and tapping it, smiling as the picture of him, the twins, Stan, and Soos' belly at the fishing lake lit up on his lock screen.

"7:20," He mumbled. It was probably a good idea to leave.

He turned his head abruptly to the sound of Dipper panting heavily and throwing up over his sheets.

"Dipper?" Matthew asked worriedly as Mabel woke up as well.

The boy began to heave dryly, and clutch his throat.

"Matt, what do we do?!" Mabel asked in panic as they walked over to their brother's bed and shook him lightly.

"I can't—can't—!" Dipper wheezed.

"He can't breathe!" Matthew exclaimed forcing his quivering brother down on his bed before plugging Dipper's nose and pressing his lips to his and breathing for him.

He pulled away, delivering a compression, causing Dipper to hurl all over again.

"Are you all right, Dipper?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"I think so," Dipper said in a quiet voice.

Matthew exchanged a look with his sister.

"Hey…I'll make you some tea," Matthew said.

"Thanks, Matt," Dipper said with a tiny smile.

Matthew nodded in acknowledgment and slipped out of the attic and into the kitchen, putting on the kettle and getting out a tea bag. As he did that, he saw Stan passing by with his lantern, they gave each other mutual nods before the vending machine opened and closed.

As Matthew waited for the kettle to boil he heard Dipper retching again and Mabel trying to calm him down with soft words.

Matthew sighed. _I can't meet Penelope tonight; not with Dipper in this condition._

 _But what about your powers?_

 _Dipper's more important._

 _He'll be fine._

 _I don't know that._

 _Your powers are more important than the kid._

 _Shut up._

Matthew rubbed his temples and sat at one of the kitchen chairs. When the kettle began whistling, he poured the hot water in a mug and put the tea bag in before sweetening it and slowly walking upstairs with it.

When he walked in, Mabel had tossed off Dipper's sheets and placed a knitted blanket on him.

"Thanks, Mabel," Dipper said.

"No problem, broseph!" Mabel said as Matthew placed the tea on Dipper's night table. Matthew went to his own table and pulled out Penelope's phone number and took up his cell.

"I'll um, be right back," he told his siblings as he walked out of the attic and walked into the living room with his sock clad feet.

He sat on the sofa and dialed the number. Penelope answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Matthew? Where are you?" Penelope demanded.

"I can't come."

"What do you _mean_ you can't come?!"

"Dipper's sick," Matthew said.

There was a groan. "Is _all_ you ever think about your precious siblings?"

"Is that a problem?" Matthew asked patiently.

"Um, when it interferes with your life, _yes."_

"Why don't you just tell me the cure and I'll do it myself?"

"It has to be during the full moon, that's the only time the alicorns come out," Penelope replied. "Steal a feather from their wings and you got yourself a magic item, either that or you get kissed by a demon that you really love, and they have to love you back—."

"Um, we don't love each other."

"I didn't imply—."

 _"_ _Oh,_ yeah you did."

 _"_ _No,_ I did—you know what? Whatever."

The line went dead.

Matthew scoffed and placed his phone on the arm rest.

 _Kissing a demon that I love is out of the question since there seriously isn't one…alicorns at full moon it is._

 _And you can't go tonight because…?_

 _Dipper!_

 _Psh!_

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Well, I feel _much_ better! I have no idea what happened actually," Dipper said bounding down the stairs.

"You have a lot of energy, bro," Mabel commented.

"I think it was the tea, it tasted sweeter than usual, and I feel awesome!"

As the trio sat down for breakfast Dipper began hungrily eating his oatmeal.

"What, _was_ in that sugar?" Mabel whispered to Matthew.

"Nothing," Matthew whispered back as they watched Dipper jug scalding hot cocoa in his mouth. "At least, I _think_ so."

"GOOD MORNING KNUCLE HEADS!" Stan said loudly.

Matthew and the twins screamed in surprise, and Matthew's hands lit up with electric blue flames.

"I thought you couldn't make fire anymore?" Dipper asked.

"I thought so to," Matthew said with a frown, extinguishing his flames and making them re-appear. "Huh."

"Anyway," Stan continued. "We have _a lot_ of people coming in today, and I need all hands-on deck to rip 'em off!" Stan gave his signature laugh before taking a mug of coffee and sipping it. "Basically, I need you, gremlins to hurry up."

"Message received," Matthew said with a sloppy salute, then smiled when his siblings smothered their laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, hurry it up!" Stan said.

When they finished their breakfast, Matthew and the twins lined up with Soos and Wendy who he politely waved to.

"Okay, it's Saturday; tourists like to come on Saturdays, _so!_ Soos, glue up some more attractions!" Stan said.

"Yes, sir!" Soos said dutifully as he found a stuffed horse head and a dog body and began stitching them together sloppily.

"Wendy, bring those prices up to the hundreds, or more!" Stan said pointing at the red-head. She sighed and began changing the price tag for a bobble head to five-hundred dollars with a marker.

"Matthew, spray paint these chains gold and put them in the gift shop for at least 5k!" Stan gave Matthew a bunch of chains and gold spray paint. Matthew rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

"Mabel, write, LIMITED EDITION on all the magazines!" Stan told Mabel who happily obeyed.

"And Dipper, sweep the floors," Stan said shoving a broom in his hands.

"Whelp, have fun with that, I got stuff to do _later!"_ Stan walked out whistling.

"So, Matt," Wendy said as she finished making a snow globe two-hundred dollars. "The gang and I were going to go to this abandoned mansion today, you wanna come?"

"Um, yeah sure," Matthew said placing one of the gold chains on a rack.

"Sweet," Wendy said with a smile.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mabel gushed. "Wendy totally asked Matt on a date!"

"She WHAT?!" Dipper demanded. Everyone looked at him and he blushed before asking in a quitter voice, "What are you talking about Mabel?!"

"She asked him to join her and her friends to some spooky mansion thing-y, and he said yes!" Mabel giggled.

"B-but it's not a date, _date_ if there's other people there…right?" Dipper asked worriedly. "Besides, she said the day before that she didn't have feelings for Matthew."

 _"_ _You_ denied your feelings for Wendy, remember?" Mabel asked slyly. "Just imagine! Those two would get married and I'd finally have a sister!" Mabel had stars in her eyes. Dipper looked like he'd faint at any given moment.

"Dipper? Do you need something? You look sort of pale…" Matthew said worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Dipper mumbled weakly. "I just…I'll be in my room for a bit." The boy ran up the steps and tripped on the last one. "I'm fine!" he called before getting up and running once more.

"He's acting weird," Wendy commented.

"What _was_ in that tea?" Matthew murmured.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

The clock struck five-o-clock.

"Ha! Finally," Wendy said. "You coming, Matt?"

"Yeah, let me just get my jean jacket," Matthew said running up the stairs to the attic.

"Uh, hey, Wendy?" Dipper asked from on top the counter.

"Uh-huh?" Wendy said leaning against the counter.

"I—or me and Mabel—were wondering…"

"Do you have a crush on Matthew?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"NO! That, that's not what we were going to ask…"

"But do you really, Wendy?" Mabel asked, her grin broadening.

Wendy opened her mouth and closed, her face turning slightly pink.

Mabel gasped. "You _do!"_

"I—! Okay, okay, I _might_ have a tiny, _very tiny,_ thing for your brother," Wendy admitted. "I-it's small though. You guys are okay with that…right?"

"Yes! Of course, we're fine!" Dipper began to nervously laugh perpetually.

"Matthew thinks he may have accidently put something in Dipper's tea last night," Mabel whispered to the red-head.

Dipper then stopped and cleared his throat when Matthew bound down the steps while smearing hair gel on to his blonde locks.

"When will you ever learn, Matt?" Mabel asked with a smile. "No matter how much gel you use, your hair is untameable."

Matthew removed his hands from his head and his hair sprung back to its usual messy state, causing the teen to groan. "That was your fault," he said tickling under Mabel's armpits, causing her to explode with laughter, though he stopped when she almost collapsed.

"Hey, I like it messy—I think it's cute," Wendy said.

Matthew flashed one of his charming grins. "Thanks, Wen," he said opening the door and exiting the gift shop Wendy sighed dreamily before walking out after him.

"Tee hee! She got it _hard!"_ Mabel said with a grin.

"Mabel," Dipper said firmly. "I need to be more charming."

"What? Why?" Mabel asked.

"Didn't you hear Wendy? She _likes Matthew!_ I don't know…is it because he's a demon? Is it because he's blonde? Maybe—I need to learn how to grin!" Dipper exclaimed.

"You know, _usually_ I'd help you, Dip-Dop, but it seems to me like the feeling is mutual," Mabel mused.

"Mutual?! What does that mean? What do you mean—you're not saying—?"

"I think Matt has a crush on Wendy, judging by the way he was all gloomy at the fair."

 _"_ _This is a nightmare!"_ Dipper screamed pulling at his hair. "First Robbie and now my own brother!"

"Chillax, bro-bro! It'll be fine! Those two are cute together!" Mabel said.

"Mabel!"

The door than opened.

"You two coming or what?" Matthew asked.

"Yup!" Mabel said cheerfully. Dipper nodded silently and walked after Mabel.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"There it is, guys! Harrison Manor!" Wendy said with a grin while the rest of the teens "oohed". Tambry snapped a photo, though Robbie seemed quiet, hidden under his hoodie.

"There's a lot of magic here," Matthew said. "And I mean _a lot."_

"Maybe there's unicorns in there!" Mabel said hopefully.

Matthew and Wendy shared a look of mutual distaste at the mention of unicorns.

"Maybe there's more ghosts!" Lee said.

"You seriously want to see more ghosts after last time?" Dipper asked with a shiver. "I was possessed by one recently."

"Dude! That is _sick!"_ Nate said. "High-five!"

Dipper blinked twice but high-fived the teen.

As the group made their way to the mansion. The doors were made from dark wood and were tall with vines all over it.

"Awesome," Wendy said with grin, taking out her axe and hacking at the vines. She then pushed the door, though it wouldn't budge.

"Here," Matthew said helping her push. The two grunted with exertion as the doors opened with a creak.

There were exclamations of awe and wonder as they entered the mansion, the wood creaking under foot.

"Hey, Thompson! Dare you to wear that!" Lee said pointing at a suit of armour lined up with many others. Thompson rushed over to try and put on the armour while Robbie walked around glumly. "Do any of you have a coffin I can die in?" he asked.

"Yeesh, what's _his_ problem?" Wendy demanded crossing her arms.

"Dunno," Matthew said carelessly. He couldn't help but notice that she smelled a lot like cinnamon. It was weird, the little details he could pick up from Wendy ever since that kiss on the cheek. Who knew that one little brush on the cheek could do so much?

Matthew tried imagining something, though it didn't become corporeal, he tried using telekinesis but that didn't work either. "Huh," he mumbled lighting his hands with fire.

"Hey, look! A piano!" Wendy said pointing past Thompson, who was trying and failing to fit the suit of armour on while Lee and Nate chanted "Go, go, go!", and Mabel who was dancing around with a bunch of fancy doilies.

"Ah, never seen that in a long time," Matthew said.

"You play?" Wendy asked as Matthew walked past the teens, Mabel, and Tambry who was texting.

"Yeah, I had a few centuries of practice, give or take," Matthew said sitting down on the piano bench and blowing the dust off the keys.

Matthew stretched his fingers before playing a melody that echoed across the hallway. The song was sad, but also hopeful and longing. As Matthew continued to play, Wendy smiled, seeing the blonde become one with his music. She quietly sat beside him and closed her eyes, absorbing every note.

Finally, Matthew went higher on the keys and played a slow, sad, minor chord. When he pulled back he heard applause from the teens and the twins, even Tambry was clapping, though Robbie just rolled his eyes. "Pianos are for losers. Guitars are so much better."

Wendy scoffed. "Shut up, Robbie, that song was nice," she said, and Matthew gave her a grateful smile that was so cute looking to her that her heart did a summersault. Robbie just scowled and went back to looking for a coffin.

"Dude, you gotta stop holding back on me," Wendy said punching Matthew playfully in the arm.

"I just never thought it was that important," Matthew said with a smug smile.

"You'd make serious bucks with that playing! Well, not that you need it with your powers and stuff," Wendy said.

"Yeah, I guess…though you _did_ give me something to think about," Matthew said as everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing, except for Dipper who watched the two teens nervously.

"Uh, teach me?"

"Pardon?"

"The piano, can you teach me?" Wendy asked playing with hair a bit.

Matthew smiled. "Yeah, sure." He patted his lap and Wendy sat on it, sucking in a sharp breath at being so near her crush. Matthew was having the same heart flip-y feeling as he leaned forward and gently took Wendy's wrists in each of his hands.

"We can probably start with C major, it's the easiest," Matthew said placing Wendy's hands on the correct area, Wendy shivering as Matthew's lips and breath gently caressed her ear as he spoke. She could already feel her face prickling with warmth.

Dipper watched as Matthew instructed Wendy on play the piano with surprising patience and gentle words. He could already feel his heart breaking into tiny little pieces and then being stepped on after being shattered.

"Hey bro!" Mabel said startling Dipper. "I found candle wax!" She showed him her sticky hands. "At least I _think_ it's candle wax…" She licked her hands. "Yup, wax!"

"Mabel, _I am losing Wendy!"_ Dipper hissed hysterically.

"How—? _Oh. OH!"_ Mabel watched the blonde and the red-head playing the piano.

"You're probably the fastest learner I've ever met," Matthew said.

"Shut up, you're just saying that," Wendy teased and they both laughed lightly.

"Oh, my gosh! They are _so_ cute together!" Mabel shrieked in delight.

"That is not a good thing!" Dipper said pacing. "Wendy's vibrant and pretty, and cool, and—and Matthew's good-looking, smart, brave, _and he's a musician!"_

"They're perfect for each other!" Mabel summarized.

 _"_ _I know!_ And that's the problem!" Dipper cried. "And the more they hand out the more they'll bond and-and!"

"Soon, they'll have their first kiss!" Mabel said.

"You gotta help me keep them apart!" Dipper cried.

"I…I don't know Dipper, I mean…Matthew's very picky with relationships. As far as I know, he's never had a crush in his human life before, maybe we should give him a chance, you know?"

 _"_ _Mabel!"_

"No, Dip-Dop, I am putting my foot down with this one. I am _not_ getting in the way of true love!"

"Even if I gave you my entire stash of candy?" Dipper asked.

Mabel gasped. "I am one million percent on board with you!"

"Now, to reach G you should move your thumb there—no, here." Wendy could feel Matthew's chest press against her back as he leaned forward and put her thumb in the correct spot.

"Whoa, that's a bit weird," Wendy said.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Matthew!" Mabel exclaimed running up to the two. "I got a splinter!"

Matthew hissed and Wendy got off his lap as he checked his sister's hand.

"How'd you get this, Mabes?" Matthew asked looking at his sister with a worried frown.

"I was cart wheeling, sorry…" Mabel murmured and yelped as Matthew took it out. "Ow, ow, ow!" Mabel exclaimed as her hand began to bleed. Matthew gasped lightly. "Do you have water?"

"I saw a bathroom."

"With working water?"

"Yeah, come on!" Mabel dragged her brother away, leaving Wendy to smile.

"Hey, Wendy!" Dipper said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey dude, what's up?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, nothing…anyway, you enjoying yourself?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, yeah, so are the boys," Wendy nodded to where Thompson was holding one end of a tapestry while Lee and Nate chanted, "Lick it! Lick it! Lick it!"

"And Tambry is taking photos of the scenery…I mean wow, never seen _that_ before," Wendy said as Tambry was indeed snapping pictures and texting them online.

"Robbie…um…"

Robbie was on the ground under a carpet moaning.

Dipper was about to open his mouth and say something when Wendy said, "You're lucky, having Matthew as a brother. He's sweet, funny, talented."

Dipper felt a pang of jealousy of having his brother complimented. "Oh, _yup!_ He's the best!"

"He's way cooler than you, dork, and that's saying something," Robbie said from under the carpet. Both Wendy and Dipper ignored him, though Dipper was now secretly hoping there were fleas in that carpet.

"And he…really loves you and Mabel. You can see that every time he looks at you two, you both mean the world to him," Wendy said with a smile. "Man, I'd love it if _my_ brothers looked at me like that. They just live to annoy me."

"Yeah…I guess I am lucky," Dipper mused.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew walked Mabel down a few hallways until they reached a door. "I think it's here," Mabel said as her brother opened the door and cringed at the filthy bathroom. There was a floral-patterned toilet and sink with an old mirror handing over the sink.

"God, this place stinks," Matthew muttered, walking over to the pipe and twisting the valves. The two cringed in disgust as murky brown water stuttered out of the old pipes.

"Ah, you know what? Forget this." Matthew tried turning the valves again, though they stayed open, water pouring from the clogged sink and on to the tiled floor.

"Ugh," Mabel said lifting a wet shoe. "Gross!"

"Um, here," Matthew said tearing cloth from his shirt and wrapping it around Mabel's palm. "Make sure to put pressure on it."

Mabel nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Matt. For being an awesome big brother, you get a tickle attack!" Mabel tickled Matthew's stomach where she knew he was most ticklish.

They both laughed until Matthew slipped on the water and crashed against the sink, banging his head hard against the mirror and shattering it, the sound echoing ominously for longer than necessary.

Matthew slid to the wet floor and groaned, feeling woozy.

"Oh! Matthew, I'm so sorry!" Mabel cried kneeling next to her brother and gasping in horror as she felt blood at the back of his head. Matthew grunted lightly in pain as tears sprung in his sister's eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Matt—!"

"It's okay, Mabes, it's okay. I'm not mad…" Matthew's voice trailed off as the temperature dropped and the magic he had felt intensified ten-fold.

"Mabel, you need to get out of here," Matthew said as he tried to stand, trying his hardest to ignore the dizziness. "Take Dipper…and everyone else and get out— "

Mabel screamed as something materialized behind Matthew that he couldn't see. He twisted around and gasped when a shadow like figure of a man seeped from the cracked mirror and gained red eyes. It raised a clawed a hand, seemingly about to attack Matthew.

"No!" Mabel screamed jumping protectively in front of her brother as the claws came down and scratched the girl's face, throwing her against the wall.

 _"_ _Mabel!"_ Mathew exclaimed before glaring at the monster. He got up, his fists full of flames, the pain and dizziness forgotten.

 _"_ _Nobody_ hurts Mabel," Matthew growled throwing a fire ball at the creature. It let out an unearthly shriek and crashed into the wall, causing pipes to bust. Matthew went over to Mabel and helped her to her feet before dragging her out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Dipper exclaimed as he and everyone else (minus Robbie) ran to investigate the screaming and crashing.

"Get out of the house!" Matthew exclaimed as the shadow creature repapered behind Matthew and once more raised a clawed hand. Mabel cried out as Matthew yanked her arm and rolled out of the way of the claws which instead destroyed the wooden ground.

Everyone screamed and ran for the door, but they slammed shut. The creature's eyes glowed a brighter red and the knights of armour turned to the teens and marched after them.

"Aw man! We're all going to die!" Lee cried.

"No, we're not," Matthew said with gritted teeth as flames danced across his skin. Wendy took out her axe, and Mabel held out her grappling hook.

With a battle cry, Matthew threw a fire ball at the first knight, it collapsed in a melting heap. He quickly took the knight's sword to quickly block an attack from another knight and kicked it in the chest, melting it too.

Wendy hacked a bunch of knights to pieces with her axe and Mabel was doing quite well stunning them with her hook while finished them off with a battle axe he had found. Thompson was cowering with Tambry under a tapestry while Lee and Nate tried the doors to no avail.

The shadow creature swiped its claws at Matthew and he narrowly dodged, the claws ripping his shirt. The creature tossed a ball of red energy at him and Mathew leapt out of the way, on to the piano, as the spot he was last exploded with splintering wood.

There was a loud battle cry and Wendy leapt on to the creature's head and raised her axe to whack it, but the shadow being tossed her off. With a scream, Wendy fell into the previously created hole from before. The abyss was so deep he couldn't even see the bottom.

 _"_ _Wendy!"_ Matthew cried jumping off the piano and crashing into the girl in mid-air. Matthew's extra momentum pushing the two barely over the edge. They were about to sigh in relief before the wood beneath them groaned and snapped, bringing the two teens into the dark abyss.

Instinctively, Matthew snatched on to the tapestry that was barely hanging over the hole, his other hand gripping Wendy's wrist.

The creature let out what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, probably realizing Matthew and Wendy's now vulnerable situation. The creature was about to claw at them when Mabel's grappling hook shot out of nowhere and wrapped around one of the wooden beams. The creature looked at the hook curiously as Mabel said, _"Nobody messes with Matthew!"_ While zooming through the air, she kicked the creature in the face, causing it to crash into another wall.

"Good one, Mabes!" Matthew called with a proud grin, though it quickly switched to a face of horror when the tapestry ripped. Matthew and Wendy screamed as they fell until their fall stopped with jolt. Looking up, the duo could see Dipper clutching the fallen tapestry with two hands, sweat falling from his face as he tried and failed to pull the two up.

"Matt! I-I'm not strong enough!" Dipper exclaimed as the tapestry began to tear once more.

"Don't let go, Dipper!" Matthew grunted as both his arms quivered with exertion, his grip on Wendy's wrist slipping slowly.

"Matthew, don't tire yourself out!" Wendy said.

At last, Matthew's cramped fingers could take no more, and his grip on the tapestry released. Both him and Wendy resumed their panicked screaming as they fell into the unknow of the dark abyss.

"MATTHEW! WENDY!" Was the last thing Matthew heard from his brother before he slammed against a beam and everything went black.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: I gave you a cliff hanger! Yes, I am mean.**

 **Amway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22: Clara Harrison

**AN: Hello! I'm back!**

 **Thank you to all my readers. To my old ones, welcome back! To my new, I'm glad you're enjoying so far! Your favs, follows, and reviews, make me so giddy it's not funny (it kind of is)!**

 **A big thank you to rcppcsPOTTER for making a fanart of Matthew and Wendy kissing, much appreciated!**

 **And I forgot to thank MytseryGirl88 for the constructive criticism :3 I hope my later chapters fix that.**

 **Okay, ONWARD to this very short chapter with fluff and a bit of mystery! It's just my B-Day and I want to use my awesome gifts :3**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Clara Harrison**

Matthew's eyes snapped open when he heard the unearthly shriek of the shadow creature. It was right above him, shrieking and pounding a shimmering blue light that shrouded him. A barrier.

Matthew frowned. How was that even possible? He wasn't wearing any unicorn hair. Also, he couldn't even use telekinesis how could he make a barrier? He tried moving but instantly regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his body. He moaned in pain as the creature continued to pound angrily on the barrier.

"Wendy?" He murmured in the darkness.

There was a groan and a shuffling noise before he felt someone brush against his leg, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Yeah, I'm—WHOA!" Wendy exclaimed as she saw the shadow creature pounding the barrier.

"Oh, gosh."

"Wendy…my leg…" Matthew grunted. Wendy gasped and kneeled next to Matthew.

"How are _you_ alright?" Matthew asked as Wendy squeezed his right leg lightly, causing the blonde to gasp in pain.

"Um, I don't know, actually." Wendy cringed as the shadow creature banged the barrier extremely hard. "I think it's broken or something."

"Damnit," Matthew grumbled as the shadow creature shrieked again.

"Yo, get lost, will you?" Matthew snapped. Surprisingly, the creature stopped and dissipated into shadows.

"It listened to you?" Wendy asked in surprise.

"I guess so," Matthew muttered as the barrier faded.

Wendy helped Matthew sit up while he lit a flame in his palm. It appeared to be a basement of sorts.

"Here," Wendy said. "Lean on me and I'll help you stand."

Matthew made his flame float and he leaned against Wendy, slowly, she helped him on to his leg, Matthew leaning heavily on the red-head.

"Thanks, Wendy," Matthew muttered.

"No problem," Wendy replied as they staggered down the hallway, the flame following.

"I feel like—this place looks familiar," Wendy muttered as the went past dressers and paintings and tapestries.

"Does it?" Matthew asked her.

"Yeah, I've had that a lot recently…well actually for a long time, they're just more frequent. It happened after the accident," Wendy replied.

"Accident?"

"Yeah, I was climbing a tree one day—I think I was six or something—and then I slipped and fell. I hit my head…like, _hard_ and ever since I felt like something in my life is missing."

Matthew grunted as he staggered over a table leg though Wendy kept a firm grip on his waist.

"Thanks—again," Matthew said.

"No problem, again," Wendy smiled. The two laughed lightly.

"So, you've had these things for a while? These—feelings of remembering something but—not?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. That's kind of a way to explain it. I-I feel that way for you," Wendy said in a faraway voice. "Like, being in love with you was…" Wendy's voice trailed off and her eyes widened at what she had said.

"Oooo, busted," Matthew said with a cocky smirk.

"Pretend I didn't say that," Wendy said, completely embarrassed.

"Sorry, no can do," Matthew said, his smirk becoming a grin.

"You know I can drop you?" Wendy said.

"Yup, and I know you won't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you _loooove_ me!"

"I didn't say that!" Wendy said, quickly growing embarrassed.

"Quote, 'I feel that way for you, like being in love with you _was meant to be!'"_ Matthew mimicked in a girly voice.

"I didn't say the last part."

"You were going to," Matthew sang.

"Was not!"

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Was not."

"Was to!"

"Ha!" Matthew grinned.

Wendy kicked Matthew's leg lightly.

"OW!" he howled.

"Ha yourself," she grumbled.

The two walked on for a bit longer in silence before Matthew said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've teased you. Not after what you're doing for me."

"It's cool— "

Wendy never finished because Matthew brushed his lips gently against Wendy's freckled cheek.

Wendy felt her face heat up and was glad it was too dark to see. Matthew Pines kissed her.

Matthew Pines _kissed her._

Sure, it was on the cheek but he _kissed her._

"Don't tell Dipper I did that," Matthew said with a light chuckle. "He'll murder me and mark my words, my body will not be found."

Wendy smiled in an awestruck way. "Y-yeah…I won't."

"Don't tell me what?" A suspicious voice asked.

Wendy and Matthew stopped walking as a flashlight shined through the darkness. Wendy cried out in surprise at the blinding light and Matthew slipped from his position, falling to the floor and screaming in agony, clutching his leg.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Wendy said kneeling next to Matthew. Dipper followed with his flashlight as did Mabel who appeared to be with him.

"It's fine…" Matthew grunted, his face pale with pain. "I'm fine…rgh."

"What happened to him?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"Broken leg," Wendy muttered. "Probably a few other things too."

"Are _you_ alright?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"Yeah…surprisingly," Wendy frowned.

Wendy eased Matthew onto his leg again. He grunted slightly and nuzzled Wendy's neck unintentionally, inhaling the scent of cinnamon that overpowered the smell of musty dust and mold.

Dipper watched the exchange with a tiny frown while Mabel grinned.

"How'd you two get down here?" Matthew asked.

"Grappling hook!" Mabel said cheerfully holding up the said object.

"Ha, clever, we weren't out for long, then," Matthew smiled.

"Okay, let's go back to the hole, we didn't see that shadow thing so it should be good," Dipper said as the four of them went towards the hole, though walking slowly so Wendy and Matthew could keep up.

Dipper then banged his knee on something and the flashlight dropped. "Are you okay, Dip-Dop?" Mabel asked as her twin hissed in pain.

"Yeah, yeah…ow."

Dipper picked the flashlight up and the beam found its way to a painted picture of a family of red-heads. There were two parents and a girl, all with green eyes.

"Harrison…" Matthew whispered. "That's right I-I…that's Clara Harrison…" Matthew pointed at the red-haired girl that was smiling warmly.

"I think she was one of the only clients I didn't double-cross," Matthew muttered. "Mostly since we had the same goals."

Wendy squinted at the picture for a few seconds before blinking twice rapidly, suddenly aware of the feeling of Matthew's chest rubbing lightly against her shoulder, and his scent of pine tree needles.

"Is it weird that I'm feeling some serious case of déjà vu?" Wendy murmured.

"Why would you be feeling that?" Dipper asked.

"What's deka jewel?" Mabel asked.

"Déjà vu, Mabel," Matthew corrected. "It's when you feel like you should remember something but don't."

Wendy nodded silently and touched the painting gently.

"Clara Harrison…"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: So, I hope you enjoyed! This officially the shortest chapter ever….**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23: Dark Tension

**AN: So, I was happy about all the awesome support I got from this story (again) Thank you Crazypuzzle for the chapter suggestion! I'll be sure to use it in the future!**

 **I also updated my first GF fanfic Dearest. You can check that out but…I'm not the proudest of it. I told Bill about my fanfiction on an ask gravity falls fic and he gave me a death threat, so there's that! And I had fun with friends I kind of forgot were my friends.**

 **As you can see, I was freakishly busy, but I'm not anymore so…back to work!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Dark Tension**

"Doctor Waddles? We need more chocolate for the patient!" Mabel announced holding the said pig dressed in a doctors' outfit up to her brother who was currently in a wheel chair.

Matthew smiled. "Thanks, Mabes, and Waddles."

Waddles oinked.

"Ah! Matthew! He said your name! Do it again, Waddles!" Mabel said cheerfully.

The pig oinked once more and Mabel squealed. "Okay, back to work, chocolate!"

Mabel walked off out of the attic while Waddles trotted after her.

Matthew leaned back in his wheel chair, glancing at the crutches next to him and groaning. If there was one thing he hated more than the stupid people skittering around him as if he were the plague, it was being so weak and defenceless. What guy wanted a pig and their little sister taking care of them?

The attic door opened again and Mabel and Waddles came back, this time followed by Dipper who was holding a glass of water in his hands.

"You feeling alright?" Dipper asked handing his brother the glass.

"Fine as I can be," Matthew said sipping the drink and excepting the bar of chocolate from Mabel. "I got you all your books, and I also have your phone!" Mabel said walking over to Matthew's built in bookcase and plopping some books down next to him by the bed.

"Womp!"

"Thanks, you two doing anything?" Matthew asked.

"Ah, Soos _did_ offer us to go to the arcade but, we kind of wanted to take care of you…" Dipper said.

"Go," Matthew said. "Don't let me ruin your day."

"You sure, you won't be all alone?" Mabel asked.

"I got Waddles," Matthew nodded to the pig who oinked at him happily.

"Why don't you come with us?" Dipper suggested. "The doctor said you needed a lot of fresh air."

Matthew thought for a moment before shrugging. "Why not? Don't want to be cooped up here all day."

"Here you go!" Mabel said cheerfully handing her brother his crutches.

Matthew sighed. _Man, I can't wait 'till I regenerate again._

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Here it is, dudes," Soos said cheerfully. "My favorite place ever! I learned everything here, crossing the street, eating ghosts, and here, I learned to dance!" Soos gestured to a dancing game which McGucket was dancing on. "I was jigging for seven days straight!" he said with a laugh.

"Oh! Modern games are ever so fun!" Cookie said from beside him. "May I try, sir?"

"Of course, you can, Biscuit!"

"It's Cookie," Cookie said as she got on the game and began to dance with McGucket. "Ah! Why didn't I try this sooner?!"

"Um…" Mabel held up the unplugged game and back at the screen which had OUT OF ORDER on it.

"Let them have their fun," Soos suggested as Dipper visibly creeped away from the girl that possessed him.

"Hey, Dipper, check it out! Fight Fighters, remember that?" Matthew asked his brother.

"Oh yeah!" Dipper said with a grin and ran towards the game, Matthew hobbled after him on his crutches.

"Here," Dipper dragged a chair for him to sit on and Matthew thanked him. "Maybe I should've brought by wheelchair."

"You still need exercise," Dipper said inserting a coin.

"Yeah, good point," Matthew said selecting a character by the name of Killer O'Carnage while Dipper chose Rumble McSkirmish.

 _"_ _FIGHT!"_ The game said.

"Prepare to get your butt whipped," Matthew said with cocky grin, wildly attacking the joystick and the buttons.

"Ha! We'll see," Dipper responded.

Matthew completed a combination of moves and Killer O'Carnage pummeled Rumble to the ground, causing the health bar to go way down.

"Looks like I'll beat you after all, Dipping Sauce," Matthew said with a smirk, though it dropped slightly when he saw Dipper wearing a smirk of his own.

"Oh, I wouldn't say so, Matt. Prepare to eat your words," Dipper delivered a triple punch and a half turn of the joystick. Rumble glowed blue.

 _"_ _SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTERA HYPER MEGA MULTI APLPHA META EXTRA UBER PREFIX_ _ **COMBO!"**_

Rumble delivered a series of overpowered punches to Killer O'Carnage and there was a nuclear blast shaped like a fist.

 _"_ _Winners never lose!"_ Rumble said, doing a peace sign.

Dipper cheered in triumph while Matthew made a playful groan.

"Oh! Hey, guys!" A familiar voice said.

"Wendy!" Dipper and Matthew said in unison. Dipper's reaction to him and his brother's shared crush was a large grin, Matthew gave a casual smile. "How are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm cool. A bit traumatized about the whole mansion thing, but otherwise, cool, how's your leg?" Wendy asked leaning against the arcade game.

"Eh, broken," Matthew said carelessly, scowling at the cast.

"It'll heal, not to worry," Wendy said. "What game are you two playing?"

"Fight Fighters," Dipper responded. "Me and Matthew used to play it all the time back in California."

"Every Friday," Matthew added.

"You wanna play with me?" Dipper asked.

"Sure, how does it work?" Wendy asked as Matthew moved over, giving Wendy some room to reach the controls.

"You basically just smash a bunch of buttons," Matthew shrugged.

"It's actually a bit more strategic than that," Dipper said.

"Nah, smashing buttons is better."

"Therefore, you never win, Matt."

"Oh, _shut up_ , I kicked your ass that one time."

"That was _one_ time. I beat you fifty other times."

"And I beat you a million other times at Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, not to mention chess."

"You just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Yup."

Wendy smiled at the brothers' playful argument.

"Anyway, Wendy, just smash a bunch of buttons and you'll win."

"Why are you taking advice from a crowned loser?" Dipper asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Let the lady pick what she wants to do, dude," Matthew said giving Dipper a playful punch, the boy laughed lightly.

"Alright," Wendy said choosing Dr. Karate.

 _"_ _FIGHT!"_ The game said as Wendy and Dipper beat each other up, laughing all the while.

"Oh, cool! A cut scene," Dipper said.

 _"_ _Dr. Karate! You killed my Father, AGAIN!"_ Rumble McSkirmish said.

"That doesn't even make sense," Matthew said. Dipper and Wendy snickered at that.

 _"_ _ARGHHH!"_ Dr. Karate said.

 _"_ _You take that back!"_

The two went back to fighting, and like Matthew figured, Dipper won.

"What? You cheated!" Wendy accused with one of her good-natured smiles.

"You take that back!" Dipper said in a Rumble voice.

The two played another round.

"Oooh! Let's attack the ref!" Wendy suggested.

"Oh yeah, we can totally team up on him!" Dipper chuckled as they tried to attack the background character.

"I hate it when games don't allow you to kill AIs and NPCs," Matthew said.

"We have Grand Theft Auto for that," Wendy said as she continued to try and fail to murder the referee.

"Yeah, but Mom won't let us play it," Dipper said.

"When my powers come back I can try making it. Won't tell if you don't." Matthew smirked slyly.

"Breaking Mom's rules? _Awesome!"_ Dipper said.

 _"_ _Hey,_ Wendy!" Came the voice of Robbie Valentino.

"Huh? Oh, hey Robbie, Mathew and Dipper were just showing me this awesome game," Wendy said as the two brothers gave Robbie a hate filled look.

Robbie held up a poster. "This is just a poster of my band, I'm lead guitar…no biggie."

"Oh, so _now_ you're wearing mascara?" Matthew asked with a quirked eyebrow. Dipper laughed while Robbie glared at them.

"It's eye-make up for _men."_

 _"_ _Yeah…_ news flash, makeup is makeup."

"Quiet you—!"

"Guys, stop it! I hate it when guys fight!" Wendy said rubbing her temples.

Matthew cleared his throat. "Sorry," he said.

"Apology accepted," she said, giving him a tiny punch.

"Anyway, you two move it," Robbie shoved Dipper out of the way. "I'm going to play with my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend," Wendy said with a wrinkled nose.

"Not yet," Robbie said calmly.

Wendy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't count on it, hey, Matt, you wanna play?"

"Um, yeah sure," Matthew said while Robbie gave the blonde a murderous glare.

"So, I'm going camping with my family later, so I won't be around."

"Where are, you going?" Matthew asked.

"Eh, Dad didn't tell me," Wendy said. "And…YES!"

"Geez!" Matthew groaned when he lost.

"Ha, you're so bad at this a _girl_ beat you!" Dipper laughed.

"Shut it. Wendy's not normal. She's…supernatural," Matthew gave her a charming grin. Wendy looked surprised at first before her lips twitched into a tiny smile.

The two just stared at each other, bright blue eyes locked with forest green ones. Without even thinking, their hands entwined within each other on Matthew's lap. His breath hitched at the feeling of her warm flesh, and memories that he had wished would stay buried came to the surface.

 _Clara…_

"Did—did we do this before?" Wendy whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Matthew murmured, as his hand raised to caress her cheek gently. "Yeah…I think—this _does_ feel familiar, doesn't it?"

The déjà vu trance experience was ruined when Dipper cleared his throat loudly. Matthew had half a mind to scold Dipper for ruing one of the most magical moments of his life.

"Uh-huh?" Matthew asked, his voice more annoyed than he intended.

"Um—do you wanna play with me again?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure, okay," Matthew said carelessly. He risked a glance at Wendy and their eyes locked again.

"I'm out," Robbie crabbed. "This is turning into a girly romance manga."

Dipper replaced Wendy's place at the controls. Feeling a pang of betrayal and jealousy. What was with _that?_ That whole locking eyes and cheek touching thing? In fact, did that have anything to do with that thing Matthew told Wendy "not to tell about"?

Did Matthew now harbour a crush on Wendy? If that was true, he was totally screwed. Two people having a crush on each other was a formula for girlfriends x boyfriend. In his case, serious kryptonite.

Dipper Pines needed to up his game.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"King me!" Mabel said cheerfully.

Soos, Dipper, Matthew, and Stan groaned in annoyance.

"This is unfair! She doesn't even know what we're playing!" Stan groaned.

"Gold fish?" Mabel guessed.

"Nope, poker," Matthew said.

"Mom wouldn't approve," Mabel said.

"And _that's_ what makes it fun," Matthew said with a smirk.

"Ha! I like this kid!" Stan said slapping Matthew on the shoulder, causing him to grunt. "I was just like you when I was your age," Stan sighed wistfully. "Good times…"

Then there was the sound of obnoxious guitar music.

"Dudes, I think there's a radio in my head!" Soos exclaimed.

"Try blinking to change the channel!" Mabel suggested.

Soos blinked twice. "Nope, not working."

 _"_ _Wendy, Wendy, WENDY!"_

"Ugh, Robbie," Dipper said as he and Matthew shared a look of mutual hate and annoyance.

"Robbie? That guy who shoots Wendy goo-goo eyes all the time?" Stan asked.

"He called my Bug Guy one time," Soos said. "I know I _am_ but…that kind of hurt, you know?"

"Should I sick Waddles on him?" Mabel asked.

"No, I'll handle it," Dipper said getting up and walking outside. Matthew frowned worriedly while the other three "oohed".

The music stopped and Matthew could hear the two talking, then he heard Dipper's voice taking on a panicked note.

Matthew snatched his crutches and hobbled out of the gift shop as fast as he could, just in time to see Dipper being lifted from his shirt.

"Hey!" Matthew barked.

Robbie turned to Matthew and sneered. "Well, well, if it isn't _Pretty Boy."_

"Put my brother down, _now."_ Robbie flinched at the amount of venom in Matthew's voice, it sounded almost animalistic.

"Gladly," Robbie said, trying to keep his cool. He tossed Dipper against a trash can causing him to grunt and his hat to fall off.

Matthew's eyes flickered from Dipper to Robbie, his eyes burning with unbottled rage, clutching his crutches.

"What're you going to do? You're disabled—!" Robbie was cut off as Matthew balanced momentarily on his good leg and wacked him in the face with his left crutch.

Robbie grunted in pain and fell to the ground, a red spot on his cheek. Gulping as he looked up at the utterly homicidal look in Matthew Pines' eye. He cried in horror as Matthew's hands lit with flames.

Robbie spluttered incoherently before kicking at Matthew's injured leg.

Matthew screamed in agony as crumbled to the floor, his leg throbbing and his face pale and sweaty with pain, his eyes closed.

 _"_ _Matthew!"_ Dipper exclaimed in horror. He knelt next to his brother. "Matt! Are you okay?!"

"Not so tough now, are you?" Robbie sneered.

Dipper felt his blood boil. It was one thing having hurt him, but taking it out on his brother?

Dipper spun around to punch Robbie, kick him, do _something,_ though Matthew grabbed his arm.

 _"_ _Let me have him,"_ Matthew growled in a low voice. It was so homicidal and dark and animalistic and just— _not Matthew_ that Dipper began to feel fear replace his rage. He turned to his brother and his breath hitched when he saw his eyes, no longer bright and blue, but gold and unearthly.

Just like Bill Cipher's eye.

"M-Matt—?"

The air around the two crackled with energy as Matthew stood, standing on his two legs perfectly, his eyes locked in Robbie's scared to death face as his blonde hair whipped around his face.

"H-hey man…I didn't…"

"Quiet _,"_ Matthew hissed.

Before Robbie could take a step further, Matthew punched him in the face, hard. Robbie fell to the ground and barely had time to regain his breath before Matthew picked him up by the sweater collar.

"Do you like how it feels to be carried like this?"

"Hey, look man! I-I'll never mess with you and your brother again, I swear! Okay?" Robbie exclaimed desperately.

Matthew laughed cruelly. "Oh, I have no doubt you'll never mess with us again, still, this is something I can't just sweep under the carpet."

"No!" Robbie cried out, writhing pathetically in Matthew's grasp as the enraged teen raised his fist. The flames were no longer blue but red mixed with black.

"MATTHEW!" Dipper screamed in panic. This was all _wrong,_ sure Robbie was a jerk but if Matthew hit Robbie with that he could possibly die and never recover.

Matthew's gold eyes shifted to Dipper, giving him a sideways glance and showing he had his attention.

"Matt, put him down," Dipper pleaded.

Matthew's eyes returned to Robbie and raised his fist again.

"Matthew!" Dipper cried.

 _"_ _Matthew!"_ came the voice of Mabel.

Matthew paused once more, while Robbie began to whimper like crazy. Matthew looked at Mabel, who was standing with Stan and Soos, no doubt coming to see what the screaming was about.

"Matthew, put him down, please," Mabel said.

This time, Matthew threw Robbie against the grass as hard as he could and glared, his eye color returning to normal.

"Leave," Matthew growled.

Robbie was only too happy to comply, scrambling to his feet and running away screaming.

As Matthew walked into the house on his sill casted leg and kicked away his crutches, followed by the twins and Soos, Stan swallowed thickly. He walked to the counter and dialed a number.

"Uh, hey, Ellie? It's starting to happen."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 _"_ _What the heck was that?!"_ Dipper demanded as the trio walked upstairs.

"Oh, piss _off,"_ Matthew growled.

"You could've killed Robbie!" Dipper continued.

"So, what? He hurt you!"

"Matthew, you can't keep losing your temper like that!" Mabel said as she stopped him from entering the room. "Even if they _did_ hurt me or Dipper, you're a demon with magic and if you lose control you can seriously hurt somebody!"

"I don't _care._ If somebody hurts either of you I am going to hurt them, I don't care who or what they are!" Matthew said.

"But you _can't_ do that!" Dipper stressed.

Matthew laughed darkly. "Oh, so now I'm a monster? Huh, Dipper? I'm an evil devil? Right, Mabel?"

"That's not what we said!" Mabel said. "You just need to control you temper. What if you lose it and hurt me or Dipper one day?"

 _"_ _How can you say that?!"_ Matthew screamed in rage, causing the twins to jump backwards. "I would never, _ever,_ hurt you or Dipper! I _will_ protect you both, no matter who I have to kill or hurt!"

"Matthew! Don't talk like that, you're starting to sound like—like…" Mabel clenched her fists as tears welled in her eyes.

Knowing who Mabel was referring caused Matthew's annoyance to reach his peak.

"Who am I like, Mabel?" Matthew asked, his voice dangerously quiet. "Who am I like? Hm?"

Mabel turned away as a tear leaked from her eye.

 _"_ _Say it!"_ Matthew barked, causing Mabel to tremble with quiet sobs.

"Like Bill Cipher!" Dipper snapped.

Matthew sneered. "Well, _Pine Tree,_ here's a news flash, I _am_ him. Whether you like it or not, he'll always be apart of me, and there is nothing, _nothing,_ you can freaking do about it! So, you know what? You just gotta live with it!"

Matthew shoved past the twins and stormed down the steps. As he reached the gift shop door, he heard Mabel cry his name. "Matthew! Matt, wait—!"

"Don't. Follow me," Matthew said venomously. And with that he slammed the door shut hard behind him walking into the woods. After while he sat down and angrily attempted to remove the now useless cast. Cursing Mabel and Dipper and hell, the damn Axolotl for putting him in this mess in the first place.

Matthew angrily slammed his head against the trunk of a tree, though the pain didn't register.

"Damnit all," he growled.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

The boy paced the room in frustration, he turned to the clock which had yet to move before looking back to his adopted sister Ruby. "Don't look at me, _I_ didn't choose him, _you_ did."

"Everything's shrouded in shadow about him now!" The Boy growled in frustration. "I can see the useless part of his future, but not the relevant details and ARGH!"

Just then, the clock bonged. He and Ruby spun around as the large minute hand moved.

"Well," Ruby said with a smile behind her mask.

The Boy's lips curved into a smirk. "'Well' indeed."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: Well, things got dark.**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the siblings' fight at the end!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	24. Chapter 24: You Don't Learn, do you?

**AN: HI GUYS!**

 **I have returned :3 now as an announcement, I am now in Faller Amino so you can follow me there! Just download the app and search me up!**

 **Also, thank you flying unicorn and N.F for your suggestions! And I'm glad you're making a fan art for the story N.F. As a head, up, links don't really work when I copy them in a PM or a review, so you can leave your DeviantArt name and I'll find you there.**

 **Okay, onward :3 Also, sorry for the short chapter**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: You Don't Learn, do you?**

The day Matthew was born was one of the happiest days of Ellie Pines' life. She loved him when he was in her womb and she loved him when he lay in her arms crying. Though she was no fool, Ellie knew there was something off about her son. It wasn't how he looked…not exactly.

It was his _eyes._ His eyes that were full of ancient intelligence that a baby shouldn't dare posses. Sure, he looked like a baby, but those mysterious blue eyes portrayed a far older soul. And when he burned his crib, she knew that this baby couldn't possibly be human—not really.

The night Matthew was born, Ellie had gone up for a glass of water.

"Congratulations," a voice drawled.

Ellie had screamed and dropped her cup, luckily it was plastic, though it didn't stop the water from soaking her pyjamas. The blonde squinted, before gasping in realization of who the boy sitting casually on her counter was.

"D-Damion?" Ellie asked slowly.

The Boy smiled. "Greetings, Ellie."

"What do you want? I thought you didn't care for me anymore. Wasn't I, 'a thorn in your plans' as you so _nicely_ put it?" Ellie crossed her arms.

"Oh, you still are, Ellie, but I didn't come for you, I came for the boy," Damion said.

"Matthew?" Ellie asked, her brows furrowing.

"We both know that the boy is anything but human," Damion said. "Do you recall the name, Bill Cipher?"

"Y-yes but…what does this have to do with my son?" Ellie asked.

"Matthew _is_ Bill Cipher," Damion drawled. "The Axolotl sent him back to redeem himself." Damion scoffed. "But that isn't his destiny."

"What's his destiny then? To turn into you?" Ellie asked angrily. "If so, I won't let you, you won't go near him!"

Damion laughed. "He'll rather be with me, Ellie; _trust me._ In his current state, he's still sour towards the Pines."

"He'll just grow to love us then," Ellie said.

"Bill Cipher can't love!" Damion chuckled.

"I'll teach him," Ellie said in determination.

And for the next fifteen years, she did just that, as well as studying demons and magic and what not. She put untraceable spells on Matthew; for they stopped Damion from tracking or going near her son, but as the years went by, the spells got weaker, and so Gravity Falls he was bound. All she had told Stan was to watch his eye colour, so that Damion, nor his little sidekicks could turn him into a monster.

If he had Dipper and Mabel, things would be okay.

Or so she thought.

The phone rang and Ellie picked it up. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey, Ellie? It's happening," Stan's voice said.

"Keep him in the house, _don't let him out of your sight!"_ Ellie demanded.

It was just as she feared. So, in a mere half-hour the mother was packed and running towards the door.

"Ellie?" Emmet asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, hon, I need to go!" And ignoring the other confused cries from her husband, dashed towards her car, started the engine, and slammed the gas pedal down; to hell with speed limits. If Damion got to Matthew first…

 _I'm coming, Wizard, I'm coming._

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew didn't know how long he sat there, just staring at the clouds that populated the sky. He rotated his ankle one way, then the other, taking deep breaths.

He was beginning to feel a lot better now, and the oily darkness he had felt prior had dissipated. And as he began to cool off, he felt slight guilt at the way he had spoken to his siblings.

Matthew decided he'd go into town and get them something to make up for the harsh words. Maybe a bunch of yarn and sprinkles for Mabel, some books and pens for Dipper.

"Matthew Pines! Long time no see," a voice said.

Matthew looked up and narrowed his eyes at the awkwardly grinning figure of Stratus Evergreen.

"Evergreen? What are you—?"

"Looking for you, dear boy!" Stratus said walking towards Matthew. There were alarms blaring loudly in the boy's head. He got up and scowled.

"How'd you even know I was here?" Matthew asked slowly.

"Intuition," Stratus said, continuing to advance. Matthew took another step back.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You're naturally suspicious, boy. Come, I won't hurt you."

Matthew's eyes landed on a tiny device in Stratus' hand, it looked a bit like a pocket watch. Even from were he was standing, Matthew could feel its magical energy.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Matthew said sharply.

"Oh, come on—!"

Matthew tossed a fire ball at the old man and he screamed. Matthew then dashed away crashing through the undergrowth and leaping over fallen tree trunks. He looked behind him to check if Stratus was following, and he wasn't, causing the blonde to sigh in relief, only for him to look ahead again and find the man standing there.

Matthew screamed and skidded to a stop, spinning around to find Stratus once more in front of him.

"Get away from me, you creep!" Matthew exclaimed, ready to toss another fireball, only for it to die and dissipate.

"I'm sorry we had to take the hard route, Matthew," Stratus said with a sigh. He grabbed Matthew's arm and Matthew struggled in Stratus' grasp.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry, I can't do that, I'm afraid," Stratus said with a sad smile. "Just, follow me calmly and— "

"Like hell!" Matthew growled, trying to tug away once more.

"Well, if you refuse to cooperate…" Stratus jabbed Matthew in the ribs, causing the teen to scream as an electric shock shot through his body. Matthew fell face forward, trying to move his limbs but they seemed out of order.

Stratus crouched next to his face, and Matthew gritted his teeth in rage. "You let met go, _now."_

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Stratus said calmly.

In anger, Matthew spat in the old man's face, smirking in pride when he cried out in surprise, his face red with rage.

"I can make you feel unspeakable pain, boy!" Stratus threatened.

"What's stopping you?" Matthew challenged.

"I promised The Demon King that I'd deliver you in one piece," Stratus replied.

"Well, you can tell him from me, _piss off,"_ Matthew sneered back, trying again to move but to no avail.

Stratus chuckled darkly. "You are one brave boy to speak attitude to the Demon King."

"I'm just not afraid of fancy schmancy titles, you know?" Matthew smirked.

"Obviously," Stratus said. "Are you ready to behave yourself?"

"Nope."

"Oh well." Stratus picked Matthew up with surprising ease and hoisted him over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Put me down!"

"Sorry, boy, you won't behave so this is the alternative."

Stratus began walking while Matthew grunted and began kicking wildly. Though some invisible force seemed to force him on.

"What do you want from me?" Matthew growled.

 _"_ _I_ don't want you. The Demon King does."

"What does _he_ want from me?" Matthew demanded.

"I don't know," Stratus said with a shrug.

Matthew began mulling over all his thoughts. When he thought of who the Demon King might be, his mind went blank and fuzzy. What could he possibly want with him?

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Stan hung the phone up just as the door slammed shut and Mabel and Dipper dashed down the stairs. Mabel seemed to be crying while Dipper wore a dark scowl.

"Kids? Where's your brother?" Stan asked.

"He walked out," Mabel said glumly wiping away her tears. "He's acting like a real poop face."

 _Oh boy._

Stan got up from behind the desk and walked towards the door.

"Grunkle Stan? Where, are you going?" Dipper questioned.

"To find your brother," Stan said calmly as he walked out.

 _Let's see, I'll try the woods first. He and the kids like to go there, don't they?_

"Mr. Pines, is it?" A voice asked.

Stan turned to find a boy and a girl with blue eyes and black hair. The boy had glasses on.

"Hello there, I'm Vale Evergreen, this is my sister, Violet," the boy said.

Violet smiled and waved. "May we inquire what you're looking for?"

"How'd you know I was looking for something?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"Intuition," The duo said in unison.

Stan grunted and shrugged carelessly. "I'm looking for my nephew, you've seen him?"

"The Furious Fire Boy? Oh yes, he walked into town." Vale pointed towards Gravity Falls.

"Well, thanks," Stan said walking in that direction.

"Gullible," Violet snickered.

"I hope Uncle Stratus has him already," Vale said as they walked back to the Supernatural Shed.

"He probably does, he's very capable and with the temporary skills Lord Damion gave him, it'll be easy," Violet responded.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Stratus kicked the door open and walked in with Matthew still struggling on his shoulder. The gift shop was empty so unfortunately for him, there was no witnesses.

"You don't know when you've lost, do you, boy?" Stratus asked.

"Nope," Matthew said struggling harder.

"Well, _learn,"_ Stratus said calmly, bringing Matthew up the stairs.

Finally, they made it to an attic that looked a lot like the one in the Mystery Shack. Stratus tossed the teen unceremoniously on the bed and Matthew shot up, ready to punch the man in the face, only to be slammed to the bed with an invisible force.

Stratus clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You don't learn, do you?"

He went under the bed and took out a coil of rope. Matthew struggling harder than before against the invisible force.

"You're not tying me up with that!" Matthew snapped.

Stratus smirked. "Yes, yes I am."

Stratus forced Matthew's wrists together and tied them to the bedpost before tying Matthew's legs spread eagle to the other end of the bedpost, after a lot of struggling from both victim and captor.

Mathew tried burning the ropes with his flames but they refused to work.

"That won't work, boy," Stratus said calmly. "Or should I say, Bill Cipher?"

"How do you—?"

"I knew the day you entered my shop with all that enormous cash, there's only one demon I know who can pop things out of thin air, and it just so happens he was recently reincarnated fifteen years ago," Stratus said with a dark smile.

Matthew tested his bonds and pulled at the bedpost. It creaked but that was about it.

"Now, none of that, just wait for the Demon King."

"Who _is he?"_ Matthew demanded.

"Me," a voice said calmly.

Matthew turned to come face to face with The Boy.

 _"_ _You?"_

"Hello, Matthew Pines," The Boy said with a smile.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: Now I wonder what he's going to do to Matthew…well** ** _I_** **know, but do you? :3**

 **Anyway, it's late so…yeah.**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Demon King

**AN: Thank you again for the LUV!**

 **Okay, that's about it :3**

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: The Demon King**

As Stan searched town all day and was unsuccessful at finding Matthew, he decided two things, one, he was never asking directions from kids ever again, two, Ellie was going to murder him. But could she blame _him_ when it was _her_ kid who walked out with all his teenage angst?

"Watch it!"

Stan snapped out of his musings when he realized he almost crashed into a girl with dark curls and grey eyes.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"People these days!" She said. "I have a guest to impress!"

The girl walked off with her groceries, shaking her head.

"Yeesh, kids these days."

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Hello Matthew Pines," The Boy said with a smile. "Now that you are my prized…ah, _guest,_ you should finally know my name, Damion Befuddlement."

Matthew snorted in laughter. "You serious? Are you joking? Damion _Befuddlement?_ Oh _God."_

Damion scowled as Matthew burst into uncontrolled laughter. When he finally settled down, he smirked at the supposed Demon King. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being tied up, _your majesty?"_

Damion smiled once more. "Out," he said to Stratus who obeyed instantly and left the attic. "First thing's first; I want you to know that I have your best interests at heart, Matthew."

Matthew scoffed. "Well you're sending some seriously mixed messages here. I mean you sent a goon to Taser me then carry me here to tie me up. So, sorry if I don't think you care about my _best interests."_

"A very sarcastic one," Damion mused.

"That a problem?"

"Not necessarily," Damion said. "Anyway, your mother, Ellie, sent you here to be kept away from me, and I would guess, so your past self— "

"Wait, wait, wait. Mom, _knew?!_ She knew I was Bill?!" Matthew demanded in shock.

Damion smiled again. "Indeed."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Matthew asked weakly.

Damion shrugged as the oily blackness in Matthew's soul began to reawaken.

 _She didn't tell me?! Why didn't she tell me? Don't I deserve to know?_

"You feel that?" Damion asked suddenly, a smirk on his face.

"Feel…what?" Matthew asked slowly, the darkness slowly fading.

"It's getting stronger."

 _"_ _What's_ getting stronger?"

"The darkness within you," Damion drawled.

"What?" Matthew demanded as fear replaced anger and betrayal. "I-I don't _want it_ to get stronger!"

"Why not? It's your destiny," Damion said.

"I—no! I don't want—if my darkness takes over…what'll happen to the twins?" Matthew asked.

"You see, Matthew. Everybody's soul is split in two sides, their dark half and their light half. The more you get feelings like love, generosity, and selflessness, the stronger your light half becomes. But the more you feel things like bitterness, jealousy, and betrayal, the stronger your darker half grows. Having your siblings around…it produces a lot of love from you, and the more you stay with them, the less dark you become…which is bad," Damion said.

"Why do you think your powers shut off? You were getting too loving, too caring, too _selfless."_ Damion shuddered. "You were forgetting who you really were, who _Bill Cipher was."_

"I'm not Bill Cipher," Matthew said firmly.

 _"_ _You are,_ Bill Cipher, you'll always be him, he's in your very soul," Damion said.

"I got my flames back, that has to count for something." Matthew said.

"Yes, I know," Damion said. "But, question, do you remember anyone kissing you?"

Matthew narrowed his eyes, moving his sleeping limbs a bit and gritting his teeth at the discomfort. "No. Nobody…" Matthew's voice trailed off and his eyes widened in realization.

"Wendy…"

 _"_ _Yes…"_ Damion said as if he were eating something delicious.

"But…my parents kissed me when I was younger," Matthew said.

"They're human."

"But—so is Wendy…isn't she?" Matthew looked at Damion who simply smiled mysteriously.

"Wendy isn't human?"

"I didn't say that."

"You're implying it."

"I implied nothing."

Matthew scowled at the infuriating boy before lying back on his pillow. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I will tell you all of that—in about an hour," Damion got up and walked towards the attic door.

"What?! Dude! You can't leave me hanging!" Matthew called.

Damion turned around and smirked. "I just did." And with that, he opened and closed the door.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"La, la, la, la, la…there!" Mabel said triumphally, holding up the gold brick sweater she had made for Matthew. "You think he'll like it?"

"Sure, I guess," Dipper mumbled dismissively, looking at the door.

"Not to worry, Dip-Dop! Matt will come through that door _any minute now!"_ Mabel said happily. Just then, the door opened.

"Ma—oh, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said. Dipper jumped off the counter. "Did you find him?" Dipper asked.

Stan frowned and shook his head. "I've searched for two hours, the town the woods…I can't find him."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a worried look.

"W-what if he got so mad he ran away?" Mabel asked.

"Matt wouldn't do that…would he?" Dipper said.

"Or, what if he's kidnapped?" Mabel said. "What do we do then?"

"One thing's for sure, your mother is going to murder me," Stan grumbles with a sigh.

"Oh, she won't blame you Grunkle Stan," Mabel said. "Matt walked out on his own."

"I was _supposed_ to make sure he didn't go all gold eyed, and I failed miserably," Stan sighed, hanging up his jacket.

"If he doesn't come back today we'll have to call the police," Stan continued as he walked out.

"Dipper…" Mabel said in a low voice. "Do you think...what if Matt…jumped off a cliff or something?"

"Mabel don't talk like that," Dipper said firmly. "Matt's stronger than that. He wouldn't just say "enough is enough" and end his life!"

"Yeah but…since I could remember he's been fighting Bill. I could tell, it was always in his eyes. And then we turned around and called him the very thing he's fighting, what if he thought we didn't love him anymore and…?" Mabel's bottom lip trembled.

Dipper forced a chuckle. "Hey, c'mon Mabel, that—that's crazy! Matthew wouldn't do that! He couldn't have done that!"

"We need to find him," Mabel said firmly. "What if he's stuck in a cave again? Or being held hostage by a crazy creature? Or—or _anything_ could be happening to him!"

"You're right, look, if he doesn't come back in let's say an hour, we go looking, okay?" Dipper said.

Mabel nodded.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew grunted with exertion as he pulled against the bedposts once more. The rope rubbed against his wrists, turning the pale flesh red.

"Come on…" He ground out. "Come on, Come on!"

The bedpost gave a groan but that was about it.

Matthew finally gave up, lying against the pillow in defeat. He squinted at the digital clock next to him. He hadn't been back at the Shack for two hours, he wondered if the twins were worried. Or probably not, especially after the jerkish things he said to them.

 _Man, I messed up this time._

The door than opened and in came Penelope with a tray of soup.

"In comes the she-devil," Matthew sneered. "What are you? Another one of mister _Befuddlement's_ little pawns?"

Penelope furrowed her brow and placed the tray on the nightstand. "You really need to show more respect."

Matthew rolled his eyes. _"Sure,_ let's show respect to the prick who has me tied up like a freaking _dog!"_

"You're only like that because you wouldn't cooperate," Penelope sighed.

Matthew chuckled bitterly. "So, what? If some guy comes to you, grabs you by the arm, and tasers you, are you going to cooperate, Penelope?"

"Uncle said you ran," Penelope said.

"Yeah, because he was being a creep!"

"You're very brave Matt, I admire that about you," Penelope purred, sliding her hand up his leg and squeezing his thigh.

"Stop that," Matthew said jerking his leg away. Penelope laughed. "Oh, you'll grow to love me handsome, I promise you that much."

"Don't bank on it," Matthew said glaring at the smug girl.

"Oh, I do, Mattie, I do," Penelope said with a giggle. "Here," she said holding out the spoon of soup. She delicately blew at it and positioned it near Matthew's mouth.

"I'm not eating that," Matthew said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You could've poisoned it."

Penelope rolled her eyes and sipped from the spoon. "There, not poisoned, see?"

"I'm not hungry," Matthew said turning away stubbornly.

"Yes, you are," Penelope said in a sing-song voice.

Admittedly, Matthew _was_ hungry. But there was no way in hell he was going to let his captors give him anything. He refused to cooperate and that was that.

"Come on, Matt, open up!" Penelope said.

"I am _not_ a baby!" Matthew barked.

"You sure are acting like one," Penelope said with a smirk.

"Oh, screw you."

"Now, now, that's not nice," Penelope said showing Matthew the spoon again. "Now open wide!"

"I'll feed myself," Matthew said. "Untie my wrists— "

"You know I can't do that," Penelope said calmly.

 _Well, it was worth a shot._

"I'm back," announced Damion, who had appeared out of nowhere and was now sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Always one for dramatic entrances, hmm, My Lord?" Penelope asked with a smile.

"Indeed," Damion said smugly. "You may leave."

Penelope obediently left, though not before blowing Matthew a kiss. He snarled at her and she giggled, leaving the room.

"Now, about why I want you here," Damion told Matthew. "It is to complete your— "

"Blah, blah, blah, destiny, what is this? Harry Potter?" Matthew demanded.

Damion scowled. "This is serious, Matthew."

"Is _that_ why I'm tied up? _Wow!"_

"Matthew," Damion hissed. The room dropped several degrees.

"Well, this is interesting. You're turning all Snow Queen on me," Matthew said, unfazed.

Damion looked annoyed for a second, before he smiled. "You'll make a fine king."

"King? What?"

"Back to my explanation," Damion said. "A Demon King is— "

"…The ruler of the demons…" Matthew said as a barrage of info came barreling though his mind (well, about time). "He or she is able to control demons and other creatures of darkness, he is also immortal but can change age, sex, or form, if he or she so pleases and has a fearsome amount of power."

"Correct," Damion said with a smile. "Now the reason I want you here is— "

"You want me to be the next Demon King," Matthew finished.

"As my blood-relative, yes," Damion said.

"The only Pines that exist are me, the twins, our parents, Grandpa Sherman and Stan and his brother, _none of whom_ are demons, which means you can't be one of them, meaning I'm not your blood-relative, _also_ meaning that you're a liar," Matthew said with a frown.

Damion smirked. "Or so you thought."

"I've been watching the Pines for _years,_ if they had another relative I would've known."

 _"_ _Unless,_ he wasn't on Earth? Have you ever thought of looking for anymore of us in any other dimensions?" Damion asked, his smirk broadening. "Besides, all you ever looked at were Ford, Ellie nor Emmet really interested you, did they?"

"Who _are_ you?" Matthew asked, his eyes full of bewilderment.

Damion grinned. "Why, I'm your uncle, Matthew, the younger brother of Ellie Befuddlement."

"H-how—? You're not a demon if you're my uncle!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Unless…I'm in _your_ situation," Damion drawled.

"You were sent back too," Matthew whispered. "And when the previous Demon King offered to make you the next one, you excepted…" Matthew looked up at Damion. "That's why…" Matthew's eyes widened. "…you're a thirty something year old man trapped in a nine-year-old body!"

Damion's smirk was wiped off his face instantly. "It isn't my fault! It was the Axolotl's!"

"He trapped you in a kid's body?" Matthew asked, unimpressed.

"He messed with my powers because I wasn't attempting to redeem myself and I was ' _taking the darker path.'"_ Damion sneered as he made finger quotes. "My powers are dwindling, I'm more powerful than the previous King, each one is, but the damn beast can still mess with me.

 _"_ _You,_ on the other hand, can be the strongest Demon King known to us all, the Axolotl can do nothing to you, you can show humanity who _rules this place._ I can train you to be who you were born to be…just except your destiny. _"_

"Next you're going to tell me how to use The Force," Matthew said. Damion scowled darkly and the blonde sighed. "Thanks, but no thanks, I don't need a personal Mr. Miyagi."

Damion gritted his teeth and Matthew smirked. "Sorry, sorry, I'll stop with the pop culture references." Though Matthew was anything but apologetic. It was hard to when your supposed uncle was cool with tying you to a bed.

"You _will_ follow your destiny," Damion growled.

"Aye, aye, Morpheus."

"MATTHEW!"

"Whoops, not sorry."

Damion's brown eyes glowed red and black and red flames dance on his palm. "You think this is a game?" he hissed. "You think this is funny?"

"No, you just piss me off," Matthew replied.

"You _will_ do as I want you to, Matthew Pines!" Damion roared. "And I will make you feel unspeakable pain if that is what it takes."

All the jokiness disappeared from Matthew's attitude as thoughts of different tortures filled his mind. He suddenly regretted putting people in similar situations. But he wouldn't break, no matter what his insane uncle did to him.

"Then get on with it," Matthew spat.

Damion chuckled darkly. "Oh, I'm going to have _fun."_

Damion raised his hand, electricity crackling in his palm, he then touched Matthew's torso.

In that moment, Matthew was kind of feeling guilty for torturing Ford the same way…

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Ellie sped through the landscape like crazy. Twice she avoided the police, and five times she almost ran over a deer without caring less. Her son was at stake and she didn't care what was in her path, she was going to save him from her monster of a brother.

The sign _Welcome to Gravity Falls!_ Blurred past though she slowed slightly, releasing a breath when the Mystery Shack came into view. Ellie drove her car into the parking lot and got out, slamming the car door of her green car shut. She then threw the door open, showcasing Mabel and Dipper who were looking nervous.

"Mom?" The asked in unison.

Ellie crouched and held out her arms with a warm smile, she almost forgot how much she missed her kids.

Mabel instantly barreled into her mother's arms, Dipper was more hesitant, but he finally ran up and hugged her too.

Ellie pulled away with a smile, "How are you kids?"

"Awesome! This place is amazing!" Mabel said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's…not as much as a boring dump as I thought it'd be," Dipper said casually.

Ellie stood up as Stan walked into the gift shop sipping coffee. When he saw Ellie, he spat out all the contents of his mouth. "Wha—? _Ellie?_ What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Coming for a little visit," Ellie replied, looking around. "Matthew, is he here?"

Stan began to sweat. He then cleared his throat. "Well…"

"He's been missing for three hours," Dipper said worriedly. "We were just about to go looking for him."

Ellie looked from Dipper to Stan, who she caught gritting his teeth and miming "cut it out" to Dipper. When she caught his eye, he chuckled nervously. "I'm uh, sure he's fine."

"You lost my son?" Ellie asked slowly, walking to the man.

"Uh— "

"After I told you to look after him?"

"Ellie, look, it's not what—!"

Dipper and Mabel cringed as Ellie began slapping Stan in the face.

"You—slap—lost—slap—my—slap—son?!" Ellie exclaimed shrilly.

"He walked out—!"

Stan was once more silenced as Ellie slapped him in the face with her purse.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Matthew screamed for about the millionth time that day as the shockwaves went through his body. He fell back in the pillow, panting heavily, his body twitching the spasms.

"Well?" Damion drawled.

Matthew's defiant glare was the only answer he got.

Damion's lips curled into a smirk. "Hard, headed. Nice."

He shocked Matthew again and he once more screamed. "I have you best interest at heart, Matthew, you just need to…"

Damion didn't finish, the teen had viciously spat in his eye.

The shocking stopped momentarily, Damion stunned into silence, before he wiped the saliva away and glared at Matthew.

"You little…"

The most painful shock yet coursed through Matthew's body. He had to bit his tongue, lest, he screamed for mercy. He wouldn't break, he _wouldn't._

Damion slapped Mathew hard on his cheek once the shocking stopped, Matthew barely supressing a whimper of pain.

"Don't you see? I'm trying to help," Damion said.

"Oh, yeah," Matthew chuckled though his grunts of pain. _"Of course,_ you are. That's why you're torturing me."

"Why do you fight so hard?" Damion demanded. "I wanted to become King almost instantly."

"Maybe because _I_ have people I care about," Mathew ground out.

"I care for people." Damion narrowed his eyes.

Matthew snorted. _"Right."_

Damion's eyes glowed red again and Matthew's nerves were filled with excruciating pain.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: Well…*clears throat* I was** ** _not_** **expecting to write that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Wishing Stone

**AN: HI GUYS!**

 **Again, thanks for the LUV**

 **To respond to N.F, you can upload a fan art in DeviantArt: You can upload your files individually as you submit on the submit page, or in bulk using your . On the submit page you can add files using the "Choose a file to upload" button, add text using the "Add text" link, or select an item from your . (This was copied from the internet). And if that's confusing there's always YouTube videos!**

 **Now, to the story!**

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: The Wishing Stone**

Damion angrily threw open the door to the attic, walking out, muttering and cursing under his breath as he shoved past Penelope.

The girl looked from Damion to the slightly ajar door. She wondered if he'd mind her paying him a little visit.

With that thought in mind, Penelope opened the door to find Matthew with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Penelope watched him for a few seconds before her eyes travelled to the ribbon of lightly toned flesh she could see as his stomach heaved up and down.

Penelope sighed wistfully to herself. _He looks so cute when he's asleep…_

She sat at the edge of the bed, gently brushing a few locks of hair from his face and smiling. Penelope wanted him _so bad._ But she knew his heart was already taken by that red-headed witch.

Slowly, she pulled up his shirt and smirked devilishly at how amazing he looked. She placed her manicured index finger at the top of his collar bone and slid downward, relishing the feeling of tense muscles under her fingertip. When she traced all the way to his bellybutton, his stomach twitched. Matthew's brows furrowed and his eyes fluttered open, revealing those bright blue eyes that had captivated her since the moment they met.

"Ticklish?" Penelope smiled.

Matthew looked up at Penelope then down at his bare chest with narrowed eyes. "What were you doing?" He demanded.

"Giving you company," Penelope said with a smile.

"Well, stop," Matthew said jerking his stomach away, though it was a big mistake, the pain from earlier shot through his body and he groaned in pain.

"What did Lord Damion do to you?" Penelope murmured worriedly.

Matthew opened his mouth at the exact moment Damion barged in. "Did you make your decision?" He asked coolly.

"Yeah, it's still a nope," Matthew said, forcing a smirk.

Damion narrowed his eyes and turned to Penelope. "Out," he said coldly.

"Wh-what are you going to—?"

 _"_ _Out!"_ Damion roared, his eyes glowing red.

Penelope flinched before getting up and leaving, pausing outside the door. She sucked in a sharp breath when she heard Matthew's screams of agony.

She was going to end this.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Dipper knocked on the door and an elderly couple opened it.

"Hi, have you seen him?" Dipper held up a picture of Matthew from his cell.

"The Furious Fire Boy? Why would you want to find him?" The old woman demanded with a sniff.

"He's our brother," Mabel said defensively.

"Nope, sorry, kids," her husband said as the door slammed shut.

Dipper sighed and crossed the address from his notebook. "It's like he disappeared. _Nobody_ has seen him!"

"We can check some more?" Mabel asked.

"What else do we do? We've talked to everybody in sight and knocked on every door!" Dipper said in frustration.

"We didn't try the Northwests," Mabel said.

"Yeah, like _they'd_ help us," Dipper said with a roll of his eyes.

"Pacifica might," Mabel insisted. "C'mon, don't you want to find Mattie?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Then, come on!"

With a reluctant sigh, the two began their trek to the Northwest Manor, the tall mansion overlooking pine trees and what not. The two reached the gate and Mabel pressed the electric buzzer.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ a voice said as a camera above the buzzer opened.

"Mabel and Dipper Pines!" Mabel said cheerfully grinning widely at the camera. Mabel took Dipper's phone and showed the picture of Matthew to the camera. "We're looking for our…"

 _"_ _Get lost, commoner,"_ the voice said and the camera closed.

"Well, we tried," Dipper said as Mabel sighed sadly. The twins turned to leave but were stopped as they heard someone grunting.

"Ugh! Stupid nature! I HATE IT!" There was another grunt and Pacifica tumbled out of a bush.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"Paz!" Mabel said. "What're you doing?"

"Sneaking out for my daily walk, duh," Pacifica said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, you just said you hated nature," Dipper pointe out.

"It's kind of called _over-exaggeration,"_ Pacifica said annunciating every syllable slowly.

"Hey, listen," Mabel said running over to Pacifica. "We're looking for Matthew, have you seen him?"

"No, why?" Pacifica asked.

"He's missing," Dipper said. "Nobody has seen him."

"You can help us look!" Mabel said cheerfully.

Pacifica cringed. "Er—I rather not."

"What? Why?" Dipper demanded crossing his arms.

"Uh, well, I'm kind of on thin ice when it comes to my parents, they were kind of mad I let Mabel 'ruin Pioneer day' with her…uh…differentness. And they got plenty upset when they found out I let Matthew in the house from watching the security tapes, and they already fired my previous personal butler, so…yeah, good luck, though." and with that Pacifica walked off for her walk.

"And here I thought she was different," Dipper muttered kicking a rock.

"She is! She's just—well she's still our friend!" Mabel said.

"If she was she wouldn't be afraid to hang out with us!" Dipper said.

"Dipper—!"

"C'mon, let's tell Stan an Mom we couldn't— "

They heard Pacifica scream in horror.

The two glanced worriedly at each other before dashing into the direction of the scream, Mable gasping in horror the same time Dipper cried out.

Next to Pacifica, on the ground was the limp and pale figure of Matthew, dried tear stains on his cheeks.

"Matt!" Mabel and Dipper cried in unison. They ran over to their brother and kneeled next to him while Pacifica's jaw opened and closed in frozen horror.

"Matthew! Hey, Mattie!" Mabel said desperately shaking the teen. "Dipper, what do we do? he won't wake up!"

Dipper fumbled for his phone before typing in 911. The scared pre-teens not noticing Penelope sitting in the trees, bat wings spread wide and horns perched on her head. She licked her lips with her forked tongue before swooping off, Pacifica swearing she felt extra wind against her face.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"Why don't you just give in?!" Damion growled in frustration as he shocked Matthew once more.

"Can't…won't…" Matthew croaked.

Damion rolled his eyes and made sure the next shock was the most painful yet. The boy's screams no longer sent a thrill through his body; it was just grating now.

Damion stopped and sighed. "Listen, Mat—are you _crying?"_

Sure enough, Matthew was trembling slightly, biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears at bay, but they fell anyway.

"Why— _stop crying!"_ Damion barked.

Matthew said something but he couldn't get it out couldn't get it out completely as a sob escaped his throat.

Damion backed away from the bed. Did he honestly torture the boy that badly? He honestly didn't mean to.

"If you want the pain to stop…" Damion said walking towards the bed again. "Why don't you just accept your role as Demon King?"

"I can't," Matthew sobbed. "I won't!"

Damion scowled. Even as a sobbing mess the boy still refused to give in.

"If I do then…my soul will turn dark and…I won't have a heart anymore. I-I don't want that!" Matthew hiccupped pitifully and shivered. "Just let me go. I-I won't do what you say no matter what, s-so just let me go!"

Damion narrowed his eyes.

"I won't tell what you did," Matthew continued. "I'll lie and say I was blindfolded just let me go."

Damion looked down at his nephew.

 _"_ _Please,"_ Matthew whispered, looking up at Damion with the most sorrow filled blue-eyes he had ever seen. _"Please."_

Damion thought for a moment. It was obvious that torture wasn't the way to get to Matthew. He needed to try something else…but again, if he was crying, maybe he was close to his breaking point.

Damion looked back at Matthew, he was still looking at him pleadingly.

"No," Damion decided finally, raising a hand full of electricity.

Matthew closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as a fresh batch of tears slid down his cheeks.

Damion gave Matthew the most powerful shock yet. The King decided that if Matthew was indeed near his breaking point, this would do it.

Matthew's screams were this time mixed with sobs so intense that Damion had half a mind to stop.

 _This for his own good._ He told himself as the teen finally fainted from the stress and pain.

Damion huffed. He seriously needed a break, when he reawakened, Matthew would hopefully be more submissive.

As he blinked out of existence, Penelope quickly ran over to the bed and untied Matthew. She knew she'd probably be in trouble for this but what Damion was doing was crazy and if he didn't stop Matthew's mind would shatter.

He hoisted the unconscious form over her shoulder and closed her eyes in concentration. Bat wings sprung from her back and she grew horns and a tail, she opened the window next to the bed and flew out, trying to locate his siblings.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

If there was one thing that Dipper hated, it was being helpless in a situation, seeing his brother in a hospital bed for the second time this summer was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach, and like before, he was powerless to help him.

Mabel and Dipper clutched each others hands while Stan tried to comfort a sobbing Ellie who was whispering hoarsely about some guy named, Damion.

"And the last thing we did was fight…" Mabel whispered.

"He'll be okay," Dipper said squeezing his sister's hand tighter, but the comment was more for him than for her.

"Mr. Pines is quite lucky to be alive," the doctor said. "I mean, he appears to be in a very traumatized state, what could've happened to him, I'm actually clueless, though ruined muscle tissues do suggest electrocution."

Mabel covered her mouth and gasped. "Electrocution?" she whispered in horror. "Who would want to do that to Matthew?"

Ellie's eyes hardened, as if she knew the answer, though she didn't bother to elaborate.

"I…uh, think we should go, it's late," Stan said checking his non-existent watch.

The twins nodded numbly.

"Get better soon, Mattie," Mabel whispered, brushing away the blonde bangs and kissing her brother on the forehead before following her family out of the room. Ellie stopped. "Wait," she said, going into the room, she tied a strand of unicorn hair she had found in one of Matthew's personal stash on his raw red wrist before whispered a short incantation.

Damion wasn't touching her son again.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

Like not to long ago, Matthew was awoken to the sound of beeping.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realised he was in a hospital bed. His breath caught in his throat. Was he dreaming? Or did Damion let him go like he had asked?

"Matthew," came the all too familiar drawl.

 _No, no, no…_

Against his better judgment, Matthew turned to find Damion looking at him with a cold sneer. "Hopped out of your cage, have you?"

Matthew swallowed thickly and looked away. "What do you want?"

"It would seem manhandling you is not the way to get you to become the next Demon King."

"Nothing is the best way," Matthew said. "You can't make me, Damion, You won't."

"I can, and I will," Damion countered. "But instead of hurting you, I'm going to try and give you a gift…do you recall the poem that was spoken to you not too long ago?"

Matthew scowled then blinked twice in realization. "The clue to finding the book…the Emerald Chronical thing-y."

"Yes, yes," Damion nodded. "Have you figured out were it is?"

"No."

"Well, think about it, that is your gift, oh! And this," Damion held out a black obsidian stone.

"What's that?" Matthew asked skeptically.

"A dark wishing stone."

"A _what?"_ Matthew's head was instantly filled with a barrage of info and he gasped.

"Th-those are very rare you can only find them in certain dimensions…how'd you get one?" Matthew asked Damion.

"Found it," he said.

"Well _that_ clears everything up."

"You know how it works, yes?" Damion asked, ignoring Matthew's sarcastic comment.

"Um, yeah, light wishing stones grant good and pure wishes and dark wishing stones…" Matthew glared at him. "You want me to use it so my soul can grow dark."

"Nothing can get past you, can it?" Damion asked with a smirk.

"I won't use it," Matthew snapped.

"It could prove useful," Damion said placing it on the table next to Matthew's bed. "Keep it." And with that, Damion blinked out of existence.

Matthew scowled at the place the boy once stood before turning to the innocent stone.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: Well…will Matt use the stone?! Yeah, he will.**

 **Goodbye!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	27. Chapter 27: Just One Eye: S1 Finale

**AN: To answer the question of HaBear, yes, eventually, Matt will be able to do that :3 Also, the second I upload this my new story will be up too. It's basically an alternate version of Learning to Love, like, if Bill didn't remember who he was. I'm also doing things that I didn't get to do in this story, like, giving Bill a childhood friend or giving Dipper and Mabel an extra sibling (I GOT RID OF HER FOR YOU GUYS! BUT I'M BRINGING HER BACK IN THE NEW STORY! MUHAHAHAH!) I'm calling it…Scary Question, Horrible Answer. YUS!**

 **Well, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Just One Eye**

Matthew was released from the hospital two days after, though he wasn't the same. He was always distant and barely spoke more than a few words. He didn't make jokes, barely, if ever responded when talked to, he never laughed or smiled, and if he wasn't reading all alone he was studying a strange black rock.

The twins, not to mention Ellie, Stan and his two employees, were insanely worried for Matthew, and rightly so.

Matthew was once more laying on his bed, staring at the wishing stone as he rubbed it between his two fingers. There were lots of things he could do with the object; he could give Robbie a life time of karma, get rid of Damion once and for all, maybe have Gideon fall off a cliff. He could do all of that. All he need to ay was "I wish" or "I hope".

But he wouldn't. If his soul darkened he'd go back to being Bill Cipher, back to crushing worlds and destroying everyone and anyone in his path, back to wanting to make the Pines suffer…

Matthew squeezed his eyes closed and rolled on his side, placing the stone on the night table. He wasn't going to use it, it was as simple as that. _It'd be seriously nice to wear some pyjamas…_ he though to himself. But he was too lazy to do that.

There was a flash of blue light and Matthew found himself in his pyjamas. Matthew opened and closed his mouth before making a dollar bill appear, then a mug, then a pencil.

 _What do you know?_ Though he was in too much of a dark mood to smile at the returning of his powers.

The teen sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to have a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately for him, the universe hated his very shadow.

"Hiya, Welcome Matt! Long time no see!" Bill said as he exploded dramatically in front of Matthew.

Matthew sighed and looked away.

"What's this? No swearing? No snarky remarks? No, 'get the hell out?'"

Matthew closed his eyes and huffed. _Don't talk to him, don't talk to him don't talk to him…_

"I can hear you, you _do_ know that, right kid?" Bill said with a laugh.

Matthew sighed and looked back at Bill, figuring the mathematical nightmare wasn't going to leave him alone.

"What do you want?" Matthew asked tiredly.

"To chat! Can't I chat with…well, _me?"_ Bill chuckled and floated in front of Matthew, twirling his cane lazily. "First off…" Bill pointed his cane at the wishing stone. "Why aren't you using that?"

"You know why."

"Yeah, but _why?_ Pal, I'd _kill_ for something like that! You just can't find them in the Nightmare Realm and it _sucks!_ Here you are, with awesome power, sitting right on your night table just within arm's reach! But you won't use it because you don't want to become dark, is that it?" Bill asked.

"That's exactly it," Matthew growled. "And if you're going to just rant about me not using it, you can do me a favor and buzz off."

Bill's eye crinkled in amusement. "If you don't want it why didn't you get rid of it?"

Matthew said nothing and gritted his teeth when Bill exploded in laughter. "Oh, you want it, kid, you want it _bad!"_

"No, I don't."

 _"_ _Yes, you do!"_

Matthew clenched his fists. It didn't matter what he wanted to believe; Matthew _did_ want the stone. He wanted to use it in all its glory. He wanted to make others suffer.

"You see?" Bill said slyly. _"That's_ the kind of King I want! Ready to do anything and everything for power!"

"Go to hell," Matthew hissed.

"I used to take vacation there, kid!" Bill said shrilly as he began to laugh. When the triangle controlled himself, he cleared his non-existent throat. "Look, the sooner you realize your destiny the sooner I break free and take over this dimension!"

"You're not getting out, Bill. I'll make sure of that," Matthew growled.

 _"_ _When Gravity Falls becomes earth and sky, fear the beast with just one eye,_ remember that, Welcome Matt? Did you forget?"

"I'll just thwart it," Matthew replied.

Bill laughed in response.

As Matthew's eyes snapped open, Bill's laugh continued to echo in his mind, along with the prophecy, _When Gravity Falls becomes earth and sky, fear the beast with just one eye…_

Prophecies just couldn't be stopped, they made convenient situations on top of convenient situations, Bill _would_ escape, that was inevitable.

The door opened then, and Ellie came in, carrying a mug of hot chocolate. "Matthew, honey, are you alright?"

Matthew didn't respond, just covered his face with his arm. Ellie sighed and sat on her son's bed, causing the mattress to creak and sag under the extra weight. "Matthew, honestly you need to stop building walls between us. We all care about you and you're worrying us sick," Ellie said smoothing Matthew's hair. "Can you—?"

"You knew."

"What?"

"You knew I was Bill Cipher."

Ellie was so silent that if she wasn't sitting on the bed, Matthew would've thought she had left. Matthew uncovered his face and looked at his Mom. "You knew, you knew and you never told me."

"Matthew—."

 _"_ _Also,_ this sociopath wants me to be some Demon King and surprise, surprise, he's the uncle I never knew I had!" Matthew said, his voice raising slowly in volume.

"Sweetie, please, I—."

"Did you know he wanted to _torture me_ to get what he wanted, Mom? Did you know he wanted me to return to being Bill Cipher? Is that why I'm here? Huh? Is that why? Why all the secrets? Does Dad know? Did you lie because it was easier for you?"

"I—Matthew, just listen—!"

 _"_ _Did you?!"_ Matthew hollered loudly.

"I did," Ellie murmured, looking down at her lap.

"And I bet you weren't ever going to tell me, were you? _Were you?!"_

"Matthew, I _wanted_ to tell you!" Ellie cried desperately. "I wanted to! It—I just thought it'd be safer…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Matthew snapped. "Just—just go. Go back to California. Bill's coming back and…you're probably better off without being here. Also, I don't want to see your lying face."

"Matthew—!"

"Just. Go!"

"How do you know he'll come back?" Ellie whispered hoarsely.

 _"_ _When Gravity Falls becomes earth and sky, fear the beast with just one eye,_ that's a prophecy, Mom, prophesies don't lie."

Ellie cleared her throat and got up walking towards the door. "I'll, um, back my bags."

On her way to the door, the mother stopped and turned. "I wanted you to grow up without worrying about Damion. That's why I did it."

"I already told you I don't want your excuses," Matthew said as he turned on his side again.

"Matthew, I love—."

"Just. Go."

Ellie took in a shuddering breath before opening the door and walking out, not noticing Dipper and Mabel eavesdropping nearby.

"Okay, so, there's a prophecy about Bill, we have a crazy uncle, _and_ Mom knew Matthew was demon?" Dipper murmured as Ellie walked out of sight.

"I'm getting all curious-y," Mabel said. The twins turned to the door. "Well, I'm going to check on him!" the female twin walked in.

"Mabel! He's probably very heated right—!"

"Hey, Mattie!" Mabel said jumping next to the bed and poking Matthew in the cheek. "Poke!"

Dipper face palmed though Matthew did nothing.

"Uh, hey, Matthew?" Dipper said, standing beside his sister.

Matthew said nothing.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"No," came the quiet reply.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Mabel asked.

"No."

"Um…do you…want to be alone right now?" Dipper asked rocking back and forth on his heels.

Matthew was silent for a few seconds, before he repeated a very quiet, "No."

Mabel jumped on the bed and lay next to Matthew burying her face in his neck, while Dipper sat on the bed ledge.

"I'm sorry," Matthew whispered. "I don't deserve you two."

"Hey! Don't say that!" Mabel cried. "It wasn't _entirely_ your fault that you were a poop face the other day."

"Mabel!" Dipper said.

"No, she's right, Dipper. I was a poop face, and a butt face, and a dum-dum face," Matthew said.

"Ha! Dum-dum face! Say that again!" Mabel laughed.

Matthew turned on his other side facing Mabel and smiled for the first time in forever. "Dum-dum face."

Mabel exploded in laughter, and Matthew soon followed, hearing his brother happy, Dipper couldn't help but join in.

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

"You really don't have to do this, Matthew," Mabel said. "Though I'm not telling you to stop, by any means. I always love a gift that isn't birthday or Christmas related!"

Matthew playfully rolled his eyes. "Just, pick anything you want," he said.

"As much as I want?" Mabel asked.

"As much as you want. Heck, buy that PlayStation over there," Matthew said with a shrug.

"Best. Big brother. _Ever,"_ Mabel said with stars in her eyes before she grabbed a mall bag and began running around to different stores. "You too, Dipper." Matthew smiled at his brother.

Dipper grinned and rubbed his hands together before dashing off after his sister.

Matthew sat on a nearby bench, he thought of just making them gifts from his imagination but decided he needed some air, also, he wanted it to be his little treat. Matthew brought a smoothie into existence and drank before gagging. _I really need to work on making food,_ he thought as it disappeared.

Inside his pocket, Matthew could feel the cold feeling of the wishing stone brushing against his fingertips. Why he had brought, he had no idea.

Matthew caught the smell of a pastry store and smirked. _Cinnamon buns, here I come._

Matthew got up and walked towards the bakery crashing into someone.

"Hey!" A familiar voice growled. "Watch—!"

"Robbie?" Matthew asked.

Robbie spluttered a quick apology before dashing off.

A few minutes later, Matthew was drinking hot chocolate and eating a whole box of cinnamon buns. He knew his mother would kill him for eating all that sugar.

The blonde flinched at the memory of his mother, feeling incredible guilt from the way he spoke to her. He made a mental note to call her later and apologize.

"Hey Mattie!" Mabel said coming in with multiple bags filled with stuffed animals, glitter rimestones and yarn. Dipper followed, with considerably less things in his own bag filled with books and novels about the supernatural, along with the D, D, and more D game which they forgot to pack.

"Can you _really_ buy all this stuff?" Mabel asked.

"Totally," Matthew said. "Cinnamon bun?" He gestured towards the box and the Dipper took one.

"Ugh, my hands are full—hey, what's with the commotion?" Mabel asked as Matthew fed Mabel a bun and she chewed.

"That's right, there _will_ be well known people there!" said a boy.

"And a fog machine!" A girl said.

"Those are the guys who insulted my Perpetual Motion machine," Dipper said with a frown.

The siblings handed out envelopes a smiled. "Me and my brother Vale's Birthday party _is_ tomorrow folks! You don't want to miss it!" Violet said with a smile.

"Fog machines? Popular people?" Mabel gushed.

"Hey!" Mabel called. The siblings left the crowd of people and walked over to Mabel.

"Can I go? Can I, can I?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Um…no, you're obviously spoiled," Violet snorted, looking down at all the bags in Mabel's hand.

Mabel blushed. "I-I'm not spoiled," she mumbled while Dipper and Matthew scowled.

"Mhm," Vale snickered and the two walked out laughing.

Mabel sighed forlornly. "Matt, am I spoiled?"

"No!" Matthew said automatically. "Any girl would love to be in your situation!"

"Yeah, Mabes, they're just jealous," Dipper said.

"You don't have to get me all these things anymore…" Mabel said.

Matthew clenched his fists. Those incipit brats had once again ruined one of his siblings' good moods.

Without thinking, Matthew called, "I hope your party gets ruined!"

"Fat chance!" Vale called back.

The stone in Matthew's pocket warmed up and he gasped.

He just used the wishing stone…

 _It wasn't bad, was it? They got what they deserved, didn't they?_ Matthew took in a deep breath. _I just won't use it again._

"Matthew? Are you okay?" Dipper asked worriedly.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah." he told the lie without hesitation. "Let's pay for those stuff, shall we?"

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

The next day Matthew couldn't stop fidgeting. He was busy making outrageous prices for cheap merchandise and he felt sick to his stomach. He was sure it wasn't because he was ripping people off. No, it was the party. He couldn't help but feel sick about that. What if his wish didn't _just_ ruin the party? What if people got seriously injured?

"Matthew? Are you okay?" Wendy asked from her cash register.

"Mhm yeah…"

The lie was probably the lamest and least convincing thing ever. Not that he cared.

"Hey, hey, watch it, kid! You wanna knock over my orb of vision or what?" Stan barked.

Matthew squinted at the orb. "Orb of vision?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to play a hidden projector and make it look like the orb is showing images!" Stan laughed and slapped his knee. _"Man,_ I'm a genius! _Back to work!"_

Mathew rolled his eyes. "Yup, sure."

When the day was over, Matthew made up his mind; he needed to make sure nothing was going drastically wrong at that party.

As he went to leave, Mabel said, "Where are you going, Matt?"

"Oh, um, out," Matthew said vaguely.

"Can we come with you?" Dipper asked.

Matthew flinched. "Um, maybe not…?"

 _"_ _Please?"_ Mabel begged, making her lower lip tremble and her eyes become starry.

Matthew rolled his eyes. _"Fine."_

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

The Supernatural Shed had balloons and fog everywhere, along with loud music.

"Oooh! they _did_ bring a fog machine!" Mabel said.

"Why do you want to go there, Matthew?" Dipper asked with a tiny frown.

"I-I just…"

A grating roar covered the loud music and the people at the party stopped dancing and talking and murmured nervously.

"Oh no…" Matthew murmured. _What did I do?!_

From the distance, what looked like a silver dragon flew through the sky, circling the Supernatural Shed and roaring. Anybody who tried running got frozen with a blast of its breath.

Matthew gritted his teeth and dashed forward, willing a sword into existence and jumping on a table, spilling punch and snacks. People started murmuring things about the "Furious Fire Boy", but he ignored them.

The dragon swooped lower, spraying a nearby person with ice. Matthew crouched and pushed off, with a battle cry, landing on top of the dragon's back. It bucked and Matthew almost slid off, grabbing on its neck while his leg dangled in the air.

"MATTHEW!" Dipper and Mabel screamed as the dragon flew higher.

Matthew sucked in a sharp breath before slashing with his sword. There was a metallic clang.

 _Robot, figured that much._

Matthew squeezed the dragon's neck with his free arm and lit it with flames, though they doused and Matthew's fingers began to freeze.

He cried out and let go, screaming as he fell though the air, creating a trampoline at the last minute, causing him to fly into the air once more, before side kicking the dragon in the face.

The dragon roared and slashed Matthew from the air, causing him to skid through the dirt.

"Matt! Are you—?" Dipper began, then the dragon sprayed its icy breath at them.

Matthew dragged a fallen table in front of them as the ice encased the table with ice.

"You two need to run!" Matthew said, as they crouched behind the table.

"But—!" Mabel began.

"I said—!"

The dragon jumped on top of the table and attempted to breathe ice on them again, Matthew shoved his siblings out of the way and he felt his legs freeze.

Quickly, he summoned all his strength and threw the largest fireball he could muster at the robotic monstrosity.

The dragon roared as the parts began to fly everywhere, the people who were once frozen began to break out of their prisons, and Matthew could feel his legs again.

"Oh, Matthew—look out!" Dipper said.

Matthew turned just as a large sharp piece of metal flew towards him and slashed him across his face.

"ARGH!" Matthew screamed, clutching his face and collapsing to his knees.

"Matthew!" The twins cried.

"M- _my eye!"_ Matthew screamed as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Matthew!" Mabel exclaimed as tears lined her eyes.

"It's okay, i-it's just an eye. Just…one eye," Matthew grunted.

"Right just…one eye…" Dipper gasped.

Could it…? _No…_

 _When Gravity Falls becomes earth and sky, fear the beast with_ _ **just one eye.**_

Dipper shook his head. He was over analyzing things.

Wasn't he?

 **…** **A-X-O-L-O-T-L…**

 **AN: DUH, DUH, DUH, DUH!**

 **This is the end of Season One! YAY!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Follow, Fave and Review!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	28. Chapter 28: A Sickening Feeling

**AN: Um, okay, so this story now has over 24k views. WOW. I am—that's just WOW. Also, to the reviewer who pointed out the mistake in the prophecy, thank you.**

 **Anyway, onwards to the second season!**

 **And shoot, I'm making these short chapters a habit, my deepest apologies! It's just…I'm a bit tired.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Sickening Feeling**

"You look…nice with the eye-patch," Mabel said slowly. As Matthew stood in front of the mirror, looking at the eye-patch that Stan had given him.

"Your sister's right, you look good!" Stan commented.

"Thank you," Matthew said dryly.

"You're not in pain or anything, right?" Dipper asked.

"I'm fine," Matthew lied. "Just fine." The boy left the company of his siblings then, angrily he stormed out of Stan's room lying in his bed, the faint dull where is left eye used to be didn't bother him much, he just felt so angry for some reason.

Matthew fished the wishing stone from his pocket, noticing that there was a crack on it. Rightly so, the more you used a wishing stone, the more it cracks until it shatters completely until it's unusable.

What was with the dragon, though? Why was it—

Matthew's eye widened in realization. McGucket and Cookie, they said they were making an ice dragon.

Matthew felt his insides coil with rage. "I wish…"

He quickly bit his tongue. _No, no, no, no…_

"I wish…I wish…"

 _Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it._

"I wish…no, no," Matthew whispered covering his face with his arm.

 _You lost your eye. Your siblings could've been killed. What's the harm of returning the favor?_

"I wish Cookie and McGucket were severely punished," Matthew growled.

The stone glowed warm, warmer than before, before a second crack split through the centre. Matthew panted momentarily. Before lying in his bed and closing his eye. Feeling the same dark oily blackness that had assaulted his insides and mulled in there.

"Hey, Mattie!" Mabel came in, with some lemonade. "I got you some lemonade, with plastic dinosaurs!"

"Cool," Matthew said dismissively as he picked up one of his autographed copies of the Chronicles of Magic.

"And a shot of—." Mabel stopped as she tripped on one of the many stuffed animals Matthew bought for her and spilled the lemonade all over Matthew and on the book, he was reading, warping the pages and making the ink run.

"Mabel—!" Matthew squeaked in absolute horror.

"I-I'm sorry," Mabel muttered.

"You, are a _klutz_ , Shooting Star. A shameless brain-dead _klutz,"_ Matthew glared at his sister and she took a step back.

"I-I can buy you a knew…"

"This was an autographed copy," Matthew snapped.

"It-it was just a book."

"This, is my _possession_ , Shooting Star—!"

"Why are you calling me—?"

"Don't. Talk. Over me!" Matthew barked.

"Matt…" Mabel gasped as her brother's eye turned an unearthly gold and his pupil split.

"Y-your eye…"

"I _know_ its missing, absolute half-twit!" Matthew said.

"That's not what I meant!"

"What did you mean then, Shooting Star?" Matthew said with a sneer.

Mabel shivered and stepped back again. "I-Matthew I'm really sorry about the book…um, look! I'll dry it!" Mabel ran over the paperback novel and took one of he sweaters, rubbing the book, only causing the ink to smear even more. Matthew felt his eye twitch in agitation.

"I didn't…mean…" Mabel's eyes widened as Matthew's eye glowed brighter, looking homicidal. His hair flying everywhere as objects began to float, the air crackled with energy and Mabel began to float.

"M-Matthew!" Mabel cried.

"Hey, Matt," Dipper said as he barged in. "Grunkle Stan…"

 **"** **GET. OUT!"** Matthew bellowed, gritting his teeth. Dipper's jaw dropped as he saw his brother's teeth sharpen into fangs.

"Dipper! Something's wrong with—!" Mabel turned to the bed and saw the strange black object on her brother's bed, glowing bright.

"The stone!" Mabel cried. Dipper looked to where is sister was pointing and dashed to the bed, only for a chest smacked him in the face, before he began to float along with his sister.

"Matthew! What's wrong!?" Dipper demanded.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong, Pines Tree, what's wrong is that I'm stuck with you two brats who constantly ruin my life! But you know what? It ends now."

Matthew held out his hands and the stone flew into his palm.

"I wish—."

"MATTHEW, STOP IT!" Mabel screamed loudly.

Matthew blinked his eye twice, the color returning to its normal bright blue. The objects and the twins fell hard, Mathew left to stand still as he panted heavily.

"Mabel? Dipper? What—what happened?" Matthew surveyed the room, not remembering.

"Um, well…" Mabel said slowly, exchanging a look with her brother.

"Dipper, what happened to your face?" Matthew said, putting the stone down and kneeling next to his brother.

"It-it was nothing…"

"Dipper, did I—did I hurt you two?" Matthew whispered, his blue eye wide.

"It was an accident," Mabel insisted. "I spilled lemonade on your autographed copy of your novel, and you snapped…it looked as if you turned into—um."

"Bill Cipher," Dipper mumbled rubbing his bruised cheek. "It was like you turned back into him…you, you started calling me _Pine Tree_ and Mabel Shooting Star."

"I don't remember," Matthew murmured before he swallowed thickly. "I'm so, so sorry—."

"It's okay," Mabel said as she got up and handed the ruined book to her brother. "I'm…really sorry about—."

"Don't worry," Matthew said. "Look, I think…I need to be alone now."

Dipper and Mabel nodded as they walked out of the room. Mabel feeling sick to her stomach. For the first time in her life, she thought her brother would kill her.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

At work, Matthew was once more silent, barely speaking if ever and just doing what Stan told him without a wisecrack or a joke.

"Hey, guys, is your brother okay?" Wendy murmured to the twins.

"We don't know to be honest," Dipper said quietly. "He's been more, and more closed off recently."

"He's probably in shock because of the eye thing, you know?" Soos said. "He's probably in shock or something."

"Yeah, I guess," Mabel said.

"I know you guys are talking about me," Matthew commented from the magazine rack as he shuffled the magazines to make them look as if they were new.

"Oh, sorry, dude, didn't mean to, you know, sound rude…" Soos said slowly.

"No, no it's fine, I just…" Matthew closed his eye and sighed. "Don't worry about me."

"You saying that is just going to make us worry more," Wendy said with a frown.

Matthew smiled weakly. He had suck great people looking out for him.

He didn't deserve them.

"Thanks, but, you have your own problems, don't get caught up in mine."

And that was about the last thing he uttered for the day.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Matthew woke up with his mouth dry. He swallowed and got up slowly, making as minimum noise as possible.

As he crept to the kitchen, he could see Stan rubbing his temples and drinking something.

"Stan?" Matthew asked in surprise.

The old man looked up in surprise. "Matthew," he said, before looking down.

"What are you…? What's wrong? Why aren't you working on the portal?" Matthew asked as he took out the jug of water and a cup.

"I don't know if I can do it," Stan said after a moment of silence.

 _"_ _What?!_ What are you talking about? Stanford's counting on you!" Matthew exclaimed in shock.

"He probably hates me," Stan grumbled.

"That's not the reason your quitting, is it?"

"'Course not, if it was I would've given up years ago. It's just…I hit a road block and…" Stan sighed.

Matthew drank from his cup before he looked back at the forlorn Stan. "I'll help you."

"Huh?" Stan asked in surprise.

"The portal, I'll help you."

"Kid, I've worked on that portal for _thirty years_ and I'm stuck! How can you help me?" Stan asked.

"I helped build it," Matthew said.

Stan furrowed his brow. _"What?"_

"I'll help you," Mathew repeated and got up to go to the vending machine. "Well?"

Stan still looked confused, though he followed Matthew into the lab and the vending machine hissed closed while Dipper and Mabel exchanged gaped mouth looks.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: Well, I think this was short, not-so-sweet, and I find a good start to the inner battle of Matthew's getting extremely strong :O.**

 **Well, I'm out to plan my heart wrenching scenes while listening to emotional music!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	29. Chapter 29: Dates

**AN: HEY! I'm back :3.**

 **First of all, ssj4Thetis? Your comment made me laugh.**

 **Secondly, yes, Guest, I'm trying to change up all the GF episodes so Gideon Rises will be in here too.**

 **Thirdly, to Tyrantlord Waddles, Matthew's levitation will come back eventually, also, HELL YES! I LOVE Percy Jackson! I'm on the final book, actually. After reading it I realized how crap the movies were.**

 **Finally, I forgot to mention last time, but I also have a DeviantArt account, I'm planning to teach myself digital art but yeah, just putting that out there in case you don't have the Gravity Falls Amino app and want to search me up :3.**

 **Oh, and Ford will appear a lot earlier here then in canon, it was heavily requested by N.F and she/he is making me a fanart so I think it'd only be nice to help 'em out :3.**

 **…**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Dates**

"Alright, Mabel," Dipper said pacing the living room the next day. _"This_ is big. From what we've gathered, Stan knows much more than he's letting on…"

"There's a secret thing-y behind the vending machine…" Mabel continued.

"He's trying to save somebody who has the exact same name he does…"

"And Mattie wants to help him."

"Like I said, Mabel, _big,"_ Dipper said.

"Right, so now what?" Mabel said. "If we ask either of them they're just going to deny they know anything about a portal."

"True, true…we're going to have to play dirty," Dipper said.

"Meaning…?"

"We're going to have to snoop."

"Snooping…" Mabel said, putting on her "serious" face.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"I gotta say," Stan said while Matthew sat in his regular chair eating breakfast. "The progress done on the portal last night was more than I did in years!"

"Told you I could help," Matthew said with a smile. "All we need now is the waste…also, you remember those warnings in the journal?"

"Yeah, I ignored 'em though," Stan said with a shrug.

"Okay, but once the portal opens, we need to close it soon after, those warnings are true, if Bill gets through…he could end everything."

"Right, right," Stan nodded. "I'll get the stuff tonight."

"Also, we might need to watch out for the US Government," Matthew added.

"Aw, nuts," he grumbled. "Well, they'll be harder to handle but…we'll make something work."

"I have an idea in mind," Matthew smirked lightly. He finished his breakfast then frowned slightly. "Hey, have you seen the twins around?"

"Nope," Stan answered.

"Huh," Matthew murmured before shrugging and walking into the gift shop just as Soos walked in humming.

"Morning, Soos," Matthew said.

"Oh, hey, dude! You seem in a better mood, that's great!" Soos said.

"Yeah, I had a change of schedule last night," Matthew replied, leaning against the counter.

 _Though really, where'd the twins go?_

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Ah ha! Evidence!" Dipper said, creeping away from the kitchen window with his voice recorder. "Now if we ask questions, they can't say they don't know anything!"

"We're on fire!" Mabel said high-fiving her brother, the two walked into the gift shop.

"Okay, now we just need to dig a bit more—." Dipper then crashed into Penelope who was carrying a tray of jelly donuts. One donut fell off the tray and on to her cropped shirt, smearing it with jelly.

"Ah!" She cried. "Look what you did you little _brat—!"_

"Penelope?" Matthew demanded, leaning nearby on the counter.

"Matthew!" Penelope said, perking up instantly. "I got you these, a little congratulation to you, you know?" She held out the tray.

"Sorry," Dipper said. "I didn't see you."

"Oh, it's alright, dearie it was an accident, we all make accidents, don't we all make accidents, Matthew?" Penelope smiled.

"Um…"

"Twelve-year-olds…cute, aren't they?"

 _"_ _Right._ Anyway, congratulations for what?" Matthew said.

"Your reputation being restored," Penelope answered placing the jelly donuts on the counter, Soos instantly taking two and devouring them at once.

"What you talking about?" Mabel asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You see, after the disastrous events at my siblings' birthday party, you defeated the ice robot. After that there was an anonymous leak that the reason for the robot was because of crazy Old Man McGucket and his young apprentice. Turns out they got arrested yesterday and _you're the_ hero. So, congratulations! All the ladies are talking about you! It was in the morning newspaper, I guess you didn't read it?" Penelope said cheerfully. "I made these donuts just for—!"

There were only two donuts left. Penelope turned to the twins and Soos, their faces full of jelly and guilty smiles on their faces.

"They taste so good…" Mabel whispered.

Matthew chuckled as Penelope's eye twitched. He then took a donut. "These…actually taste very good," he said. "Not sure if I should enjoy them after you let me get kidnapped…"

"Wait, _what?!"_ Mabel shrieked.

 _"_ _Relax._ I'm the one who saved you!" Penelope said crossing her arms and smirking. She then took a donut. "Anyway, Sandra Hermenez wants…"

The door opened and in ran Wendy, her hair was wind swept and her face was red with running and she was panting heavily. There was something kind of attractive of the casual windswept way Wendy looked, for the first time since he could remember, he felt his cheeks heat up lightly.

Apparently, Dipper was thinking along the same lines of his brother, because he was blushing too.

Penelope on the other hand, was scowling darkly at the red-head.

"Sorry I'm late…oh, thanks," Wendy took the donut from Penelope's hand and her dark scowl intensified.

"Hey, Wendy, how are you?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. You seem to be in a better mood."

"That's what Soos said," Matthew said.

"Hey, Wendy!" Dipper said in an overly cheerful voice.

"Sup, dude, Soos, Mabel," Wendy then took her place behind the cash register.

"Like I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted,"_ Penelope said glaring at Wendy who frowned back. "Sandra Hermenez wants you for an interview, she told my uncle. I'll just tell you the address, 'kay?" Penelope smiled before leaning forward and kissing Matthew on the cheek, causing him to gap.

Wendy's glare got darker and Penelope returned it with a smug smirk, she then left with a whip of her hair and…she definitely wasn't wearing a bra and… _Did I just think that?!_

There was seriously something wrong with his dumb brain, he needed a break…then an idea struck him.

Matthew took a deep breath before drumming his fingers on the counter. "Um, hey, Wendy?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you, um, want to go to the movies, or something? After work, I mean?" Matthew asked before he could stop himself. A bit of time away would do him some good.

Wendy looked up sharply, surprise written all over her face.

"Huh? Wha—the movies? I oh wow…" Wendy played with hair nervously. "Are you like, asking me out on a date?"

Matthew smiled slyly. "Maybe."

Wendy smiled back. "Yeah, sure."

As Matthew's smile broadened he tried to not look at Dipper, knowing he'd be either upset, or heartbroken…probably both.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"So, where else do we look? Stan's room?" Mabel asked, holding Waddles up with her legs, lying on her bed.

Dipper didn't answer, he just paced the room, murmuring furiously, "He's going on a date, he asked her on a date, he asked _Wendy._ He knows I like her and he goes on a _date with her._ The traitor…"

"Dipper, you're going to make a dent in the floor," Mabel said, Waddles oinked, as if agreeing with his mistress.

"I can't believe it!" Dipper cried. "He's going on a date with Wendy!"

"So?" Mabel asked.

"What do you mean 'so?'"

"They're perfect for each other!"

"Mabel!" Dipper groaned in frustration.

"It's none of our business what Mattie does," Mabel continued.

"Maybe I'll ruin their date…"

"Dipper! You can't do that!" Mabel cried, sitting up, causing Waddles to fall with a squeal. "This is true _love!"_

 _"_ _This_ is betrayal!"

"Dipper, come on, why don't we continue our research?"

Dipper groaned and sighed. _"Fine."_

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"I haven't done this in a long, long, time," Matthew admitted to Wendy. "Not since I was like…ten?"

"That's cool," Wendy said with a shrug. "What movie are we seeing?"

"You pick, it's my treat for you," Matthew sighed.

"Ha, you really know how to treat a lady," Wendy smiled.

"Hey! Wendy!" A familiar voice called.

The two turned to find Robbie. "Hey…!" He saw Matthew and turned on his heel, running in the other direction.

"What's up with _him?"_ Wendy demanded.

Matthew shrugged carelessly. As they walked towards the movie theatre, a lot people began whispering and pointing at him, though they looked a lot less scared. He even saw a bunch of girls huddled around each other, pointing and giggling.

Matthew grinned and held up his hand in greeting.

The girls shrieked and giggled, until they finally saw Wendy by his side and glared at her jealously.

Wendy rolled her eyes. _Girls._ She thought.

After the two picked a movie and payed (with Matthew's infinite cash), they sat in their seats.

"You two better not talk," the lady behind them crabbed.

"Yeah, yeah," Matthew said ad Wendy snickered. Just then, a boy came, asking for an autograph.

Matthew smiled and wrote his name on his palm, causing him to grin and run off claiming he was going to brag to his friends.

"Dude, you're like a celebrity now!" Wendy laughed.

"I know, crazy, huh?" Matthew said.

"Shh!" The woman behind them hissed.

"Shush yourself," Wendy crabbed, earning a kick from behind her chair.

Matthew's eye twitched in annoyance. _Man, I hope that woman chokes on her popcorn._

Matthew felt his pocket heat up and his eye widened. _I brought that with me?!_

Luckily, the woman didn't seem to be eating popcorn, so she didn't choke. Matthew sighed as the movie started. Smiling as he subconsciously took Wendy's hand in his, his smile broadening when she squeezed his hand back.

Though he tensed when the woman behind them began coughing loudly.

Matthew spun around and caught the woman before she could fall, people murmuring and ignoring the movie as he delivered compressions. The woman coughed out the popcorn stuck in her throat and gasped for breath.

"Good job, Matt," Wendy said with a smile, just as the movie theatre cheered.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Matthew and Wendy walked back into town, Wendy dragging the blonde to a "surprise" place.

"Hey, hey, _I'm_ taking you on a date," Matthew teased.

"You said _I_ could choose!" Wendy said.

"I meant a movie!"

"You didn't specify," Wendy said in a sing-song voice.

Matthew groaned playfully.

"Aw, c'mon, you'll like it, promise!"

They walked for a while longer, until they came across a store.

"A music store?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, come on," Wendy dragged Matthew inside.

There were music items everywhere, violins, guitars, keyboards, pianos, harps, cellos and much more. Wendy took Matthew to one of the electric pianos in the front of the store.

"Hear this," Wendy said sitting on the piano bench. She lifted her fingers and slowly played a song.

"Whoa, did you make that?" Matthew asked in surprise.

"Yeah, ever since the day at the manor I taught myself a bit of piano. Made this shitty song," Wendy laughed lightly.

Matthew smiled and sat beside her. "Dance," he said.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to play Fur Elise, you need to dance."

"Why?" Wendy rose and eyebrow.

"Beethoven made the song for his beloved to dance to, so you freaking dance, got it, chick?" Matthew teased.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Dude, you are seriously cramping my style."

"Not my problem," Matthew said.

Wendy got up and sighed. "This is embarrassing."

Matthew played the song beautifully, laughing while Wendy made a bunch of sloppy twirls and leaps and sweeps.

"Man, you suck at this," Matthew said playing the sound a bit louder.

"Shut up," Wendy replied with a smirk.

Matthew pressed _record_ on the piano and played the song once more before pressing _stop._

 _"_ _This,"_ Matthew said, pressing _play._ "Is how you dance."

He took Wendy's hand and the two sloppily ballroom danced across the store to Fur Elise, ignoring all the pissed off costumers they occasionally bumped into.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Thanks for this, Matthew…I enjoyed myself," Wendy murmured as Matthew walked the teen home.

"No problem, like I said, my treat," Matthew said.

Wendy stopped walking and looked at her crush. "We should…do this again." She stepped close to him.

"Yeah, we should…" Matthew whispered, stepping close to Wendy as well, their faces just mere inches apart.

It was Wendy who made the next move, leaning forward and claiming Matthew's lips, Matthew kissing back lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck, the two pulling each other closer, deepening the kiss, their mouths moving in synch.

When they pulled back for air, they looked at each other, as if in a daze, before diving in again, the second kiss deeper than the first.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: I did it…I wrote the kiss scene. I DID IT! Are you happy?!**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be WAY longer, promise!**

 **Also I'm going to try and draw Penelope, Lol, wish me luck!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	30. Chapter 30: Little Matthew

**AN: Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces…OUT OF JOY!**

 **I'm cheerful today so, updates for you! Woot, woot! (And its Friday! Who doesn't like Friday?!)**

 **And to N.F, I'm very glad I inspired you to write Fanfiction** **?** **. I tried searching your username (MLGbillcipher89) in both FF search engine and Google but I can't find you…I'll wait 'till later to try again and I'll definitely check out any stories you write! A little thank you for the support and the fan-art that I can't wait to see!**

 **I'm sorry Last Deathly Guardian for crashing your ship…did you ship Matt/Bill with Dipper, like WenDip and Pinecest did? Or ship him with Penelope like meowelina? If it helps I give you guys free reign to make a spin-off story with the pairing you like, just give credit :3.**

 **Finally, thank you for all the followers, faves, and reviewers! XOXOX to all of you!**

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **Chapter Thirty: Little Matthew**

Wendy had been in many relationships over the years. But no guy had ever felt more… _right_ then Matthew. It was if she had known him forever, like the feeling of a mother or riding a bike, you never forgot and when you needed it the most the feeling came back.

As an extra bonus, he was hands down the best kisser _ever._ She could still remember the Guy with the Tattoos, kissing him was like taking a ride in a water slide. His lousy kissing was part of the reason she couldn't even remember his name and why their relationship ended in only a week. But she could remember it all when it came to Matt.

His soft lips, his sweet breath, the scent of pine needles coming off him, his warm chest pressing and rubbing against hers, his strong arms around her waist, the taste of his mouth…it was a night to remember.

That night, Wendy had the strangest thing happen to her, as she slept, images flashed through her brain at top speed, filling her up with memories she didn't even know existed…some girl named, Clara?

She saw her holding hands with what looked vaguely like a triangle with a top hat. It then switched to Clara sitting on a piano bench while Bill played a song in a grey world, it then switched to Bill in a humanoid form, promising that they'd be together forever once he left the…Mindscape?

Clara and him kissing.

Wendy woke up from the barrage of dreams, blinking twice to get the sleep from her eyes as she looked out the window. "Clara," she mumbled.

She was one of Matthew's clients when he was Bill Cipher, wasn't she?

 _I'll ask him in the morning._ She decided.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

That same night, Matthew walked in to the gift shop, and he seriously couldn't stop grinning like a dumb idiot.

"MATTIE!" came the loud voice of Mabel.

The teen screamed in surprise as the Matthew-Seeking Missile barreled into him and hugged his stomach.

"How was it?! Did you hold hands? Did you talk?" Mabel gasped and rose on her toes, stars in her eyes. "Did you _kiss?"_

Matthew didn't answer, though he felt his cheeks heating up again. God, he felt like a girl.

Mabel shrieked. "YOU _DID!"_

"Hey, quite down, kid! I'm watching TV!" Stan barked from the living room.

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called back, before turning to her brother, singing, "Matthew, had his first kiss, Matthew had his first kiss, Matthew had his first kiss!"

"Well…technically, no. In my previous life, I had a few girlfriends and boyfriends," Matthew said. "In this life, yeah, I guess."

"You had other girlfriends _and_ boyfriends? You _have_ to tell me about them!" Mabel said.

"Sure, just…" Matthew crouched next to Mabel. "Promise me you won't tell Dipper about the kiss?"

"My lips our sealed!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"Thanks, so, off to bed, I'll tell you my love lives tomorrow."

"Aww, Matt!"

"I have stuff to do."

"Secret stuff? _Portal stuff?"_ Mabel asked with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"Portal—what are you talking about?" Matthew demanded.

Mabel squinted some more before smiling. "G'night, bro-bro!" She jumped up the stairs while humming.

Matthew narrowed his eye suspiciously before walking in the living room to find Stan. "You got the waste?"

"Yup!" Stan said. "Shouldn't be long n—." The phone than rang.

"Oh no, no, no, _no!"_ Stan moaned.

 _"_ _Hey handsome! It's me, Susan! Call me!"_ Susan said once it went on the answering machine.

"How do I get out of this kid?! You gotta help me!" Stan cried desperately.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Matthew suggested.

"What?! I can't do that!" Stan said.

"Why not? You're old, no offense but not many ladies are going to be looking at you," Matthew said with a shrug.

Stan frowned in thought as the phone rang once more.

"Trust me, you may just spark something," Matthew said with a smile.

Stan hesitated, before picking the phone up. "Uh…hey, Susan. How are you?" There was a pause. "Oh, I was just…uh, busy."

There was another pause. "Friday? Yeah, I guess I can do that—uh, huh, sure, 'bye." Stan sighed and hung the phone up.

"What did she say?" Matthew asked.

"Well…I'm going on a date on Friday, that's something."

"Well, to work?"

"Yup."

"Also, uh, Stan?" Matthew went up to Stan and whispered, "The twins are getting suspicious, I think, might want to talk in more secluded areas."

"Right."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

The next morning Matthew sat down on the counter when Soos and Wendy came in.

"'Morning, guys," Matthew said.

"Morning," Soos replied. Wendy gave him an awkward smile which Matthew returned. He was sure it'd be weird between them for a while, they couldn't be _just friends_ after that kiss. But neither were sure if they wanted to take the next step.

"Hey, Matt," Wendy said as she sat behind the cash register.

"Sup?"

"About…Clara," Wendy said.

"Yeah, what about her?" Matthew asked slowly.

"I had a dream about her…her and, your past self. You two were in a relationship?"

Matthew was silent for a few seconds. "Yeah…she's the reason I stopped loving."

"Whoa, dude, are you about to tell a tragic love story?" Soos asked. "Man, they have _lots_ of anime like that!"

Matthew chuckled darkly. "You can say that…"

They then heard Stan scream.

"Be right back," Matthew said getting up and walking into the living room to find Stan throwing a painting over and grabbing a bag of money.

"Where's the secret entrance?!" He demanded.

"Mr. Pines," an unfamiliar man said walking forward. "I'm from the winning house coupon savers contest and YOU are our BIG WINNER!"

A camera man, and two women with balloons and a large cheque walked in, one of them throwing confetti on Stan.

"My one dream…which is to possess money, has come true!" Stan said with a grin.

"We're rich! I'm going to buy a butler!" Dipper said.

"I'm getting a talking horse!" Mabel said.

"Where, are you getting _that_ from?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to pay a scientist to make one," Mabel explained.

"Fair enough," Matthew shrugged. "But seriously, I'm not rich enough for you guys?"

"Always," Dipper chuckled.

"Sign here for the money!" The man said.

"You bet!" Stan said cheerfully. He wrote his name down.

Then, Gideon came in, splitting the check in half.

"Stanford, you fool!" He laughed. "You just signed the Shack over to Little old Gideon!" Gideon then proceeded to do a stupid little dance.

Dipper and Mabel gasped in horror and Matthew cracked his knuckles. "Well, if you're dead and hung from a tree with your eyes gouged—."

"Might want to take another look at that," Stan said with a smirk.

Gideon looked at the sheet with smugness before his eyes widened. _"'Suck a lemon little man?!'"_

the Pines burst into laughter.

"How dare you?! I am _not_ a threat to be taken lightly!" Gideon said, gesturing for the man to pick him up.

"I'll get you, Stanford Pines! I'll get you all!" Gideon called as he "walked" backwards, just as the mailman came delivering newspapers.

"Um, thanks," Matthew said taking the newspaper.

"My pleasure, ladies' man," The mailman winked and walked off. As Matthew closed the door behind him and the twins and Stan went to go back to watching TV, he looked at the front page and almost choked on his own spit.

There was a photo of Wendy and he kissing. **_The Furious Fire Boy's Girlfriend?!_** _(See story on pg. 3)._

Matthew's jaw dropped. "Who…?!"

"Matt?" Dipper said. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"Ah, um…" Matthew quickly burnt the paper in his hand. "Totally fine."

"What was that?" Dipper asked.

"Morning newspaper, it was just some more gossip about me…stupid," Matthew forced a light laugh and rolled his eye.

"Um…okay," Dipper said walking off. Matthew sighing in relief.

He walked back to the gift shop were Soos was putting jars on display and Wendy was reading one of the magazines. Dipper and Mabel, meanwhile were playing chess.

"So, were you going to continue your soap story?" Wendy teased lightly.

"Yeah…" Matthew nodded and cleared his throat. "Well…"

"Oooh! Sob stories?! I love those!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"Check mate!" Dipper said knocking over her king and whooping. Mabel groaned.

"If only could play that well with _me,"_ Matthew snickered.

"Oh, shut up," Dipper mumbled as Mabel laughed at her twin teasingly.

"Hey, Matthew, can you pass that jar?" Soos asked, pointing at said item.

"Yeah sure," Matthew tried using his telekinesis again, smiling, when the jar floated, though he frowned when it fell and shattered.

"Okay…" Matthew muttered, embarrassed.

"I'll do it," Dipper said.

"Maybe Mabel should do it," Soos suggested.

"Huh? Why?" Dipper asked with a frown.

"She's a millimetre taller."

"What? No, we've always been the same height!" Dipper objected.

"Lemme see," Matthew said making a measuring tape appear out of nowhere. The twins went back to back, Dipper taking off his hat and Matthew measured them. "Um…yup, Mabel's a millimetre taller."

"What?!" Dipper demanded.

"Don't you see? I'm the superior twin! Bigger, _stronger!_ This extra millimetre is only the beginning!" Mabel said with a grin.

"Like some sort of alpha twin," Wendy said from behind the counter.

"Alpha twin! Alpha twin!" Mabel chanted.

"Nobody even uses millimeters! You're only taller than me in Canada!" Dipper said.

"People use millimeters for science all over the world," Matthew said. "So, she'd be taller than you anywhere."

Mabel cheered and Dipper scowled. "Traitor."

"Sorry," Matthew chuckled. "Couldn't help it."

"I always wanted a little brother! Turns out I already had one! HA!" Mabel laughed.

"Well, Dipper has a _short fuse_ judging by his face," Matthew said and the duo laughed. Soos and Wendy exchanging a look.

"I was awoken by the sound of mockery!" Stan said walking in. "Who is the victim of ridicule?"

"I'm taller than Dipper!" Mabel boasted.

"By _one millimeter!"_ Dipper said.

"Hey, hey, don't get _short with your sister!"_ Him and the two other Pines laughed.

"Maybe, you guys should lay off a tiny bit," Soos suggested.

"Yeah, aren't you guys being a tad mean?" Wendy said.

"Ha! Tiny and tad! Wendy and Soos are in on it!" Stan laughed.

"What? No, that's not what I—." Soos began, though was cut off by laughter. Dipper scowled and walked into the attic.

"Don't worry, he'll forget," Mabel said. "Dipper has, three, two one…"

 _"_ _Short term memory!"_ Stan, Mabel, and Matthew laughed.

"We are on _fire!_ _BOOM!"_ Mabel high-fived both Matthew and Stan at the same time. "Ow!" Stan said.

"I high-five hard," Mabel said apologetically.

"Don't you guys think that was a bit intense?" Wendy asked.

"Maybe a bit, he'll get over it," Matthew shrugged.

"You would kill Robbie if he did something like that to Dipper…and you never teased him before, Matt, what's going on?" Wendy asked with a frown.

"Are you comparing me to _Robbie?"_ Matthew demanded.

Mabel and Stan exchanged a look, both awkwardly exiting the room.

"What? No! It's just…you're acting a bit different, that's all," Wendy replied. "No need to get all sensitive."

Matthew scoffed and walked off. Though she was right…a month ago, he'd never have teased Dipper that harshly. What was seriously wrong with him?

It was something his past self did a lot…

 _That's crazy, you're crazy, you're not turning into_ _ **him.**_

Matthew shook his head and sat on the porch, feeling the wind on his face and barely noticed Dipper walking out with his nose buried in journal 3.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 ** _A Hundred Something Years Back._**

Clara pulled the bowstring back, one eye closed and her tongue sticking out, aiming her arrow at a deer. She released the string and the deer fell limp as the arrow hit its target.

"I'm sorry, friend," Clara said as she walked towards the dead creature, hiking her long dress up a bit so she could step easily through the underbrush.

 _Mother would disapprove._ She thought, smiling mischievously as she hoisted the deer over her shoulder and walked back to the mansion, her dress was getting covered in blood but she didn't care much.

Clara wanted to get this done quickly, hoping she could take a nap and chat with her beloved. _Bill…_ She sighed dreamily, she loved him dearly, he was the reason she was banished and disowned but she didn't care, she wanted him more than anything else and she'd help him with her goals if it meant she could stay with him.

Bill hovered in the Mindscape, watching Clara with a look of fondness that he barely used anymore for anyone.

"Ah, my little goddess…"

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 ** _Present_**

Matthew didn't know how long he sat there staring at the clouds, but Dipper came back, looking smug.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Notice anything… _different?"_ Dipper asked with a smirk.

"Nope," Matthew said, and Dipper scowled before walking in. _What_ _ **exactly**_ _was he referring to?_

Matthew followed Dipper in and he crossed his arms. "Notice anything?" He asked again.

"You grew an extra millimetre!" Soos exclaimed.

"What?" Mabel and Matthew said in unison. Matthew made a measuring tape appeared and measured the two.

"He's right," Matthew said in surprise.

"How?" Mabel cried.

"Growth spurt," Dipper said smugly.

Matthew gave Dipper a suspicious look, causing him to blush lightly and look away.

"Ah well, I'm still the alpha twin!" Mabel said,

"What?!" Dipper clenched his fists. "Well, I'm feeling another growth spurt, right about now!"

"That's not how growth spurts work, Dipper," Matthew said. "Meaning, you have something else up your sleeve."

"Uh…no I don't…" Dipper mumbled.

"I knew it!" Mabel said. "You have a wizard!"

"Huh? No!" Dipper said.

"So, if I go in the attic _right now._ I will not see a wizard?!" Mabel demanded.

"No," Dipper said rolling his eyes.

Mabel ran up the steps to the attic to check for the wizard while Matthew took Journal 3 from Dipper's vest.

"Hey!" Dipper cried indignantly as Matthew went to the bookmarked page at the same time, keeping the book out of reach form Dipper's grasp.

"Height altering crystals, aye?" Matthew smirked.

"Oh, come on! You guys were teasing me!" Dipper said.

Then they heard Mabel scream. The two brothers looked up to see Mabel staggering down the steps with a large hand.

"Whoa," Wendy said.

"Ha, ha! You really _are_ and alpha twin!" Soos said.

"Dipper's creepy flashlight ruined my hand!" Mabel cried.

"It's okay," Dipper said grabbing the flashlight and shrinking Mabel's hand. "It can shrink stuff too."

Mabel sighed in relief before snatching the flashlight back and running outside, laughing loudly.

"Hey!" Dipper called running after his sister.

Matthew sighed and decided to follow before things got too messy.

He walked out only for the flashlight to fly over his head and pump into Gideon.

"What is this…?" He asked.

Mabel and Dipper ran up to their brother and gasped.

"It's okay, maybe he doesn't know this is a flashlight that can grow—." Matthew slapped a hand on Mabel's mouth.

Gideon scowled slightly before pointing the flashlight at himself, growing until he passed the trees.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha!" Gideon boomed in a loud voice.

 _"_ _This,_ is why you don't play with magical flashlights!" Matthew barked angrily at his siblings who blushed.

Gideon reached down and plucked Matthew from the ground, the twins calling out his name in panic as he squirmed.

"Well, well, _well!_ Not so tough now, are you, Pretty Boy?" Gideon boomed. Matthew's hands lit with flames, though Gideon pressed his large finger against his throat, causing him to choke and the flames disappear. "Learned the night you came between me and Mabel that you couldn't use your fancy powers with lack of oxygen!" Gideon laughed.

"Let him go!" Mabel called from far below.

"Ha! Certainly!" Gideon let Matthew go and he screamed from surprise.

"NO!" Dipper screamed and Gideon grabbed Matthew's jean jacket, Matthew realizing just how far up he was.

"This is interesting! Wonder what else I can do with this?" Gideon flicked the crystal and glowed the blue light on Matthew, causing him to shrink to the point where he could slip from Gideon's grasp…though the ground was much, much farther down.

Matthew screamed before he was once more caught by Gideon in the palm of his hand. "Ah! This is fun!" Gideon took a jar and slammed it over the teen, flipping it over quickly, Matthew tumbled to the bottom of the glass and cried out in pain. Gideon then screwed the lid shut and grinned, giggling like a little girl, before shrinking himself again, only to immediately be tackled by both twins.

Gideon cried out, the jar slipping from his hands. Matthew "oomph-ed!" and "ARGH-ED!" as the jar tumbled down in the lawn at top speed, Mathew gaining multiple bruises.

Finally, the jar crashed against a tree and everything went black.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: DUH, DUH, DUH,** ** _DUH!_**

 **Hope you enjoyed! It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be** ** _but_** **I wanted this posted for you guys to read so bad! Also, Plus, it's Friday don't people like reading fanfictions on a Friday?!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	31. Chapter 31: Please Leave a Message

**AN: I'm back, I'm back I'M BACK!**

 **Thank you for all the luv and support!**

 **And a HUGE thank you to N.F—now known as MLGbilcipher89, for making a gorgeous fanart of Matthew with his dark side, and a lot of other neat details, too :3. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! And not to worry, Ford will come back very, very, soon!**

 **To answer the question of Tyrantlord Waddles, my fave Percy Jackson book is probably The Titans Curse, since Thalia is an awesome character and the book also featured Artemis, who is my favorite Greek goddess :3. And yes, I will give Matthew more powers in the future.**

 **Okay, on to the next chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Please Leave a Message**

"Matthew!" Dipper screamed as the jar tumbled down into the woods. Just when he and Mabel were going to run after him, Gideon shrunk them too before grabbing them and smirking.

"Let us go…you, you, you, ARGH!" Mabel screamed as she and her twin tried to squirm out of Gideon's pudgy iron grasp.

"Oh, this'll be good, wait 'till Stanford sees this!" Gideon cackled loudly before walking towards the shack.

"Oh, Stanford!" Gideon said in a sing-song voice. "I got the—OW!"

Dipper bit Gideon's thumb as hard as he possibly could, causing Gideon to let go of the twins. Dipper and Mabel screamed as they began to fall, though they stopped when they crashed inside of Gideon's pocket.

"Why you little—! Come here!" Gideon yelled as he shoved his hand in his pocket, trying to grope around for the twins. The two avoided Gideon's hand and climbed out of his pocket and on to the grass running into the woods after their older brother.

"Come back here!" Gideon boomed as he ran after them.

"We can't outrun him; we're too small!" Mabel said.

"There!" Dipper said pointing at a deer.

"What're we supposed to do?" Mabel asked in confusion.

"Climb on, duh!" Dipper said, grabbing on to the unsuspecting deer's fur. Mabel followed, just as Gideon tumbled towards them, scaring the deer and causing it to bolt.

The two screamed and held on. Mabel yelping as her grip on the deer fell away, only to be caught by the wrist, thanks to Dipper.

The deer then stopped abruptly, causing Dipper to let go as well. Dipper and Mabel screamed as they crashed into a nearby bush, the rustling causing the deer to dash away again.

"Did we get away?" Mabel panted as she brushed leaves, twigs, and dirt off her body.

"Yeah, I think so," Dipper replied as they walked out of the bush.

"Wow," Mabel said as they checked out their surroundings, the grass was large and little pebbles now looked like boulders. They then screamed in surprise when an ant rumbled past them.

"Alright, we have to find Matt," Dipper said.

"Right," Mabel agreed as they continued to walk, calling their brother's name in the process.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Matthew's eye fluttered open, and he grunted in pain as he rubbed the bruise on his forehead. He then instantly coughed and gasped for air, sitting up, he felt his head swim, the glass around him was foggy.

 _How long was I out?_ He thought to himself. Apparently long enough for most of the oxygen to be out. He tried to stand, only to collapse against the glass, heated from the summer sun.

Matthew fell back on his knees, crawling towards the jar opening and pushing against the lid with all his strength, only, he was too weak. He fell once more, the pain of his jaw hitting hard warm glass not registering.

"Think," He murmured to himself. "What to do, what to do…"

Grunting with exertion, Matthew crawled on his quivering arms and knees towards the glass wall of the jar, his head pounding, his breaths becoming shorter. Raising a shaking finger, he drew on the fog, _help._

He only just managed to right the "P" when he slumped against the domed wall, his eye closing slowly.

But what if nobody saw it? He'd die from either the heat or the lack of air, what was he going to…

His hand subconsciously travelled to the stone in his pocket. It was good for two more wishes he figured. He couldn't use it to get out of the situation, though. Wishing to grow back to his normal size wasn't exactly a dark wish, it was probably something only a light wishing stone could do.

It'd seem Matthew could only rely on the message to save his life.

 _What about Gideon?_ His familiar darker half whispered. _If I_ _ **do**_ _die, I can die knowing he got what was coming for him._

A tiny smirk played on Matthew's lips.

"I wish…" he whispered hoarsely. "Gideon was severely punished."

The stone glowed and cracked, the oily darkness in his chest exploded and he cried out, clutching his stomach in agony. His eye then closed, just as the empty space covered by his eyepatch glowed gold.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Matthew? MATTHEW!" Mabel called loudly, Dipper following suit.

"What if the jar fell in a lake?" She asked worriedly.

"We'll find him we just have to…"

"Dipper, look!" Mabel called, pointing at a jar against a tree, the words _help_ drawn on the fog.

The siblings exchanged a look before dashing towards the jar, wiping away the fog on the glass, both gasping as they saw the unconscious form of Matthew, his hair covering the eyepatch and the stone glowing in his open palm.

Dipper and Mabel screamed his name, banging the glass, but Matthew didn't so much as stir.

They then ran to the jar lid, tugging with all their might.

"Come on…" Dipper grunted as the jar squeaked and popped off at last. While Mabel got back on her feet, Dipper ran into the jar and dragged his brother out, his heart beating rapidly.

As he dragged him on to the ground, Mabel ran beside them.

"Is he okay?!" she exclaimed as Dipper shook the blonde vigorously. Matthew's hair fell away from the eyepatch, revealing the glowing underneath.

"Huh?" Dipper frowned and slowly removed the eyepatch, only for him and his sister to be blasted away with a golden light.

"Ugh, what _was_ that?" Mabel demanded.

"I don't…Matthew?" Dipper's eyes widened as Matthew stood up, a cruel sneer on his face. He tore the eyepatch off, revealing a bright golden eye, his right eye, however, stayed closed.

"Well, _hi_ , Pine Tree and Shooting Star! Long time no see!" Matthew chuckled and advanced towards them.

"Who are you?!" Dipper demanded, standing protectively in front of Mabel. "What did you do with Matthew?!"

Matthew mocked hurt and put a hand over his chest. "You mean, you don't recognize me?"

"Y-You're not Matthew!" Mabel said from behind Dipper.

"No? Why not? Eh?" Matthew asked. "Because I feel like killing you two obnoxious brats? Is that it?"

"Matthew!" Dipper called. "You have to fight it!"

"Your brother isn't here right now," The deranged version of Matthew said with a chuckle. "Please leave a message after the blast."

He shot a beam of light at the twins and they screamed, narrowly dodging it.

"Do you want to leave a message?" Deranged Matthew taunted, shooting another blast of blue light.

"Matthew, stop it, please!" Mabel yelled, ducking a laser blast.

"'Stop it, please!'" Deranged Matthew sneered.

"We're not getting to him!" Dipper cried as they dodged another blast.

"We have to save…" Mabel's voice trailed off as she caught sight of the glowing stone inside the jar still.

"Dipper, distract him." Mabel dashed off towards the jar and climbed inside, grabbing the stone and running off, while Dipper threw a bunch of taunts at Deranged Matthew to distract him.

Deranged Matthew's eye flickered and he frowned, glaring at the retreating Mabel.

"Oh no, you don't," he growled.

"If you're in there, Matthew, I'm sorry!" Dipper called as he head-butted Deranged Matthew in the stomach.

The blonde grunted and staggered backwards before snarling and tossing a fire ball that was black mixed with red.

Dipper ducked and gasped when he turned around.

"Mabel! Behind you!"

Mabel looked behind her back and cried out as the flames began to eat away at the grass, crawling rapidly towards her.

She looked back at the stone before she made a split-second decision.

"For Mattie!" She yelled, throwing the stone at the flames.

"NO!" Deranged Matthew screamed as the stone exploded into a million pieces.

Good news, the creepy stone was gone, bad news, Mabel was now surrounded by flames.

"Uh, Dipper?!" She called. Though she wasn't sure he could here him over the flames.

"There you are! Not to worry, my queen! I'll save, ya!" Mabel looked up and gasped as Gideon's giant hand snatched her up.

"No! Let go of me! _Let me go!"_

"Hey, hey, none of that, I just saved your life!" Gideon said patting Mabel's head with his finger. "DIPPER!" Mabel screamed.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

When the stone exploded, Deranged Matthew collapsed, both eyes now closed.

"Matthew?" Dipper asked, slowly walking towards him.

Matthew's right eye opened, revealing the familiar bright blue Dipper knew and loved. The boy sighed in relief.

"You're back!" He said, picking up Matthew's eyepatch and handing it to him.

"What happened?" Matthew said groggily, covering his left eye.

"Um, you went all Bill Cipher mode again, but it's okay! We're both fine!" Dipper said as Matthew put the eyepatch over his left eye.

"What's with fire?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, yeah, you were kind of attacking Mabel… _Mabel!"_ Dipper exclaimed in realization, just as a shadow passed over the two brothers. There, Gideon stood, holding a squirming Mabel.

"DIPPER!" She screamed.

"Mabes!" Matthew cried.

"Oh, hello, boys!" Gideon cackled. "I was just going to hold my queen for ransom do get the shack! Do enjoy burning to death, buh-bye now!"

"Gideon, you creep!" Dipper yelled, trying to run after the boy, only for his path to be covered in flames, Gideon calmly stepped over them, humming to himself.

"Dipper," Matthew said urgently. "Those crystals, where'd you get them?"

"Follow me!" Dipper said as they went in the opposite direction of Gideon. They made it to the crystal clusters, finding one of the growing crystals and dashing into its light.

"Man, growing fast feels weird…" Matthew said.

"True," Dipper said with a shudder, before Matthew willed a fire extinguisher into existence and took out the growing flames.

"Well, that's that," Matthew said. "Now for the rat."

"Gideon," Dipper spat.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Mabel bit Gideon multiple times on the thumb like Dipper had, but either her teeth weren't as sharp or Gideon didn't care. Probably both.

"Doo, doo, duh-doo," Gideon sang to himself as he walked towards the shack, only to be blasted in the back with a ball of fire.

"ARGH! My pants!" Gideon screamed running around in circles, dropping Mabel. Dipper caught her while Matthew fished the flashlight out of Gideon's pocket.

"Put her down," Matthew instructed as Dipper did just that. Matthew then regrew her.

"That feels good!" Mabel said.

"And now, _you,"_ Matthew growled, his hands lighting with flames.

Gideon whimpered. "Wh-what're you going to do?"

"Hang you by a noose, after skinning you alive and—."

"Matthew!" Mabel exclaimed.

Matthew groaned and rolled his eyes. He already cursed the kid, he'd get what was coming for him. "Get lost," he said.

Gideon complied before saying, "I'll come back, _just wait!"_

"Yeah, yeah," Matthew crabbed before turning to his siblings.

"Thanks for saving me from the jar…and Bill Mode."

"No problem, broseph!" Mabel chirped.

"Yeah," Dipper smiled. "No problem."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: I had to cut this chapter short because I have an internet limit (boo).**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	32. Chapter 32: Give Your Heart a Break

**AN: Fantasy Freak here! Things are about to get weird…and drama-y from here on out!**

 **Thank you rcppcsPOTTER and MLGbilcipher for the fanart!**

 **Also, the first part of this chapter is an AU version of the end credits scene…which I'm sure will make you guys go all, WTH?!**

 **Hope You enjoy!**

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Give Your Heart a Break**

"Yeesh, what happened to you kids?" Stan demanded as the trio walked in.

"Gideon," they all groaned.

 _"_ _Gideon,"_ Stan growled. "I hope that kid gets what's coming to him."

 _Oh, he will…_ Matthew thought with a sinister smirk.

They all sighed as they sat on the floor, turning on the TV.

Then, the doorbell rang. Stan sighed. "Better get that."

Matthew got up too, just in case it was another Gideon scheme and he needed to burn his sorry butt to get him out of the way.

Stan opened the door and a cheerful looking man opened the door. "Congrats! You won MONEY FOR LIFE! Just sign here and you'll get it!"

Stan scoffed. "Like I'm falling for that—."

"Wait," Matthew said shoving past Stan. "You're serious dude?"

"Um…yes?" The man said.

"He's telling the truth," Matthew said.

"Really?" Stan asked in surprise.

Matthew nodded.

"My one and only dream—!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Matthew said.

"Now just, sign here," The man repeated.

"Ha! You bet!" Stan said gleefully signing his name.

"We're rich!" Dipper said from behind them.

"FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Mabel added happily.

"We're having celebrating tonight!" Stan said.

"Party! Party! Party!" Dipper and Mabel chanted, Matthew putting them on his shoulder and chanting with them.

"Best day of my life!" Stan cheered.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"C'mon dudes, p-p-party!" Soos said as he played an upbeat techno song.

"Dipper Pines?" A girl said.

Dipper choked on his drink. "What? Oh, yeah! Dipper he's my friend I-I mean—!"

The girl blinked twice and walked off, giving him a weird look.

Dipper moaned.

 _"_ _Heyyyyy_ Dipper!" Mabel said cheerfully, walking with Candy and Grenda. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just embarrassing myself," Dipper sighed.

"You just need practice!" Candy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, like your totally hot brother!" Grenda said. "Yo, Matthew! Do you wanna like, take your shirt off for me?!"

"Not happening!" Matthew called back from the snack table.

"Next time them!" Grenda said, undeterred.

"Still not happening!"

"Ah, cutie, anyway, I'm off to go talk to that other hot guy over there!" Grenda said pointing at a boy.

"Ah! Wait up!" Mabel exclaimed, as the three girls giggled hysterically.

Dipper sighed and blinked in surprise when he saw that his brother was no longer at the snackable and instead talking with a bunch of fawning girls, telling an exaggerated tale of the Ice Dragon.

"…so, my ribs were broken, and it was like, _hard_ to move," Matthew said. "But I _had_ to move, since my siblings were in danger, and, _nobody_ touches my little siblings."

The girls awed.

"So, what'd you do?" A girl with blue hair asked.

"I shot it down with a mini gun that I made appear out of nowhere…oh, that was _before_ I threw my shirt off and showed off my abs. I've been working out quite a bit. Care for a demonstration?" Matthew smirked.

The girls squealed in response.

"I take that as a yes," Matthew said in a sing-song voice.

Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes as the girls quickly pulled out their phones in unison.

"Yo, Matthew!" Stan said walking towards the blonde. "There's a reporter here and she wants to talk to you!"

"Later ladies," Matthew said with a wink, following Stan.

Dipper huffed when one of the girls blushed furiously and fanned herself with her hand.

"Wow, you're brother sure has a way with the ladies," a familiar voice said.

Dipper turned and blinked twice in surprise. "Pacifica! And—your parents?"

"We make it our business to chat with people who have joined us in the light," Preston Northwest said.

"The light?" Dipper repeated.

"Yes the—ah! Stanford Pines!"

Stan stopped devouring nachos to look up at the Northwests. "Eh?"

"Come for a chat, will you?" Pricilla Northwest suggested.

"Um…sure?" Stan said as the Northwests led him away.

Dipper looked back at Matthew who was talking to Sandra Hermenez, then at his fangirls who were whispering about the best ways to have the teen's heart.

"What's his secret?" Dipper demanded. "Why is he so charming and—and _hot_ around girls when I can barely say a proper sentence?"

"Hey, I'm a girl, you talk fine around me," Pacifica pointed out.

"To be honest…for some reason you're the only one other than Mabel," Dipper mused.

Pacifica smiled and gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot." She took out what looked like a creature from her purse and held it out, the creature uncurled itself and yawned.

"Is that…is that a baby dragon?" Dipper asked in wonder.

"I don't know," Pacifica shrugged. "I just found it, figured you'd know so I brought it."

"This is amazing! Come on!" Dipper grabbed Pacifica's arm and pulled her towards the attic, the boy's touch making Pacifica smile for an odd reason.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Matthew Pines, you were once feared by the whole town, how did that make you feel?" Sandra asked Matthew.

"To be honest, it didn't affect me much, I had my siblings so…" Matthew shrugged.

"And how does it feel now to be a local hero and the nephew of a now rich uncle?"

"To be honest? Awesome! I have all these fans now!"

"We love you Matthew!" a girl from the party screamed.

"I love you too!" Matthew called back, grinning at the squeals and soaking it up.

"Would you mind telling us the story of how you bravely defeated the dragon?" Sandra asked.

Matthew told the exaggerated version of the story once more, gaining a crowd of people.

"Woo! Go Matthew!" Mabel cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

"Hey, Mabel," Wendy said as she pushed through the crowd next to the brunette.

"Hey, Wendy!" Mabel replied.

"Wow, somebody's popular," Wendy chuckled.

"Yeah, totally!" Lee laughed from nearby. "I'd die to be in his shoes."

"…but to be honest I couldn't've done any of this, without my amazing siblings, Dipper and Mabel. It's because of them I do all these awesome things."

Mabel looked up and smiled, stars in her eyes, just as Dipper came down with Pacifica, just in time to hear those words, he too smiled.

"Come here," Matthew smiled and kneeled, opening his arms. Mabel grinned and barrelled into her brother's arms, Dipper a bit slower. Matthew hugged them tight to his chest and smiled, barely noticing the "awe-s!" that went around the room.

He then pulled away and stood up with a smile. "They mean more to me than anything or anyone else in the world."

Mabel grinned and wiped away tears while Dipper blushed furiously as there were more awes.

Wendy smiled. _He'd be and awesome Dad._ Her eyes then widened. _What the hack did I just think?!_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Penelope shove past her, in front of the cameras were the twins and Matthew were standing.

"What are you…?" Wendy began to ask. Penelope just sneered at her before wrapping and arm around Matthew's waist.

Matthew frowned. "Penelope?" He murmured as the girl's grey eyes glittered with mischief.

"W-what are—?"

Before he could say another word, Penelope pressed her lips against Matthew's. The blonde's eyes widened, and after a second of surprise, he felt himself kissing back, closing his eye and hugging her close to his chest.

Dipper smiled at his brother finally having a kiss (and that it wasn't with Wendy). He quickly found himself whooping and clapping with the rest of the crowd.

"Ah ha! Go, Matthew, you ladies' man!" Stan laughed.

Dipper turned to Mabel who was not smiling, but frowning.

When Dipper turned from the camera men and Matthew who was still smooching, he saw Wendy. Dipper had never seen her look so sad and heartbroken. Before he could say anything the red-head has pushed through the crowd and left.

"Wendy!" Dipper called, running after the teen. "Wendy? Wendy!"

He saw her climb the ladder to the roof, and the boy followed.

"Wendy?" Dipper frowned when he saw Wendy hugging her knees and weeping softly.

"Wendy, hey, you okay?" Dipper sat beside his friend.

"No," Wendy sniffed and turned to Dipper with an angry look, her eyes red and puffy. "No, no, I'm _not_ okay!"

Dipper flinched and Wendy's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Was it Penelope?" Dipper asked quietly.

"Partly, she's such an—ugh!" Wendy clenched her fists. "But it's more Matthew…"

"Yeah, you're in love with him, right?" Dipper asked quietly.

"On our date…" Wendy whispered. "When we kissed—I thought—I thought we could maybe move past just being friends," Wendy wiped a tear from her eye. "Guess I was wrong."

"Wait, wait, wait _WHAT?! You kissed?!"_ Dipper demanded hysterically.

"Um, yeah."

"And he never told me?!"

 _"_ _This_ is probably why," Wendy stated.

"Yeah, but, but, but…"

"I can't really blame him for choosing Penelope," Wendy continued. "She's a total beauty queen."

"There is no way in hell Penelope Evergreen is prettier than you!" Dipper said. "Matthew's crazy for not choosing you; I'd do almost anything to be your guy!"

Wendy smiled up at Dipper just as he clamped a hand over his mouth. "I-I didn't mean…"

"It's cool, I kind of knew," Wendy shrugged.

"What?"

"You think I couldn't hear your mumbling?"

Dipper face palmed. Matthew had told him that would happen.

 _Matthew._ Dipper clenched his fists. He was going to have a word with his _dear brother._

"I'm flattered but…I'm too old for you, Dipper, you knew that, right?" Wendy rose an eyebrow.

"Kind of," Dipper mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure a lucky girl is just waiting to be yours."

"I don't think I can drop my crush that easily though…" Dipper mumbled slowly.

"It'll fade, and you don't have to worry about your brother and me…that doesn't seem like it's going to happen" Wendy sighed, just as the trap door opened and Matthew climbed up, followed by Penelope.

"Well this is charming!" Penelope said with a smile.

"Yeah," Matthew said. "Charming." Dipper could have sworn he saw his brother's eye flicker with a pink heart, but it was probably his imagination.

The two then turned to Wendy and Dipper.

"Oops," Matthew said. "Looks like this is occupied. How about a dance instead?" Penelope giggled and the two of them went down the ladder.

Dipper turned back to Wendy whose face was a perfect portrayal of heartbreak.

He could almost hear her heart shatter into a million pieces.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Dipper left Wendy alone on the roof at her request, before rejoining the party.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Pacifica asked him.

"Oh, on the roof," Dipper replied casually.

"Guys!" Mabel exclaimed, running towards the two.

"Oh, hey Mabel," Pacifica said with a tiny smile.

"Hey, Pacifica," Mabel said quickly. "Something's wrong with Matt!"

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked, Mabel now having his full attention.

"I think he's under some sort of love curse!" Mabel explained.

"Love curse?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah—what's that?" Mabel asked as a creature crawled around Pacifica's neck.

"It's a baby dragon, I checked," Dipper said cheerfully.

"I named her Rose, apparently, she's female," Pacifica added.

"Anyway, love curse, what makes you think he's on a love curse?" Dipper said, getting back to business.

"Because Matthew _loves_ Wendy! They shared their first kiss together and everything! Don't you see the way he looks at her?" Mabel said.

"But…feelings change, Mabel," Dipper said.

"But that's not all the proof, Dipper. His eye, did you see his eye?"

Dipper turned to his brother who was busy feeding Penelope brownies. Mabel was right, his eye had a far away look in it.

There was something not right here.

"So, if he's under a love curse…his Penelope Evergreen responsible?" Pacifica asked.

"She has to be, she's been after Matthew for a long time now," Mabel said.

"So…maybe she's a witch?" Dipper guessed.

"Or a sorceress?" Mabel said.

"A succubus?" Pacifica said.

"Wait, what'd you say?" Dipper turned to Pacifica.

"A succubus?"

Dipper took his journal from his vest and flipped through the pages. "'A Succubus, like many supernatural creatures, can shapeshift into beautiful woman at will,'" Dipper read out loud. "'They're a race of demons who specialize in seduction and the only known species of races to be able to…procreate without a mate?'"

"Ew," Mabel and Pacifica said as Dipper shuddered. "Did _not_ need to know that," he said.

"How would we know she's a succubus though?" Pacifica asked.

"'Most demons show their true nature when they show strong emotions, love, anger, annoyance, etc.'" Dipper said flipping the pages more as he continued to read.

"So, we just annoy her enough and she'll show her true form?" Pacifica asked.

"My time has come," Mabel said in mock seriousness.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"You girls really need to hear the story again?" Matthew asked.

"Um, yes?" A girl said.

"C'mon, Mattie Sweetie!" Penelope said with a smile, sitting on Matthew's lap.

"Okay!" Matthew said with a smirk. "So, there I was—."

"Hey guys!" Mabel said loudly.

Penelope yelped, almost falling off Matthew's lap, though he caught her. "Whoops," he said with a grin.

 _His personalities the same but he really isn't here…I can see it in his eye._ Mabel thought with a frown.

"Anyway!" Mabel continued loudly. "Do you want to hear the story of how I got this wound?!" Mabel lifted her leg up and pointed at her Band-Aid.

The girls groaned in disgust.

"Um, Mabes, not now—."

"Doo, doo, doo, DOW!" Mabel said pulling the band-aid back and showing off the half-dried scab.

"Could you maybe…leave?" Penelope asked with a forced smile.

"Nope!"

"Mabel, please—."

Penelope's eye twitched. She obviously had a short fuse, that was good.

Mabel made a weird signal with her hands and Pacifica came forward.

 _"_ _Heyyyyy,_ enjoying the party?" Pacifica asked with a smile.

"I would enjoy it much more if you two would _leave."_

"Just so you know, my dragon is lost, so if you see her…oh! There she is!" Pacifica pointed at Rose who was crawling up Penelope's leg.

The fan-girls and Penelope shrieked. The raven-haired girl getting up and shaking her leg.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off, GET IF OFF!" Penelope screamed, crashing into Wendy who had come down the ladder, causing her to stagger into the snack table.

She screamed as nachos and punch fell all over her dress, Matthew going to help her while everyone else laughed.

"Nice work ladies," Dipper said.

"Thanks, dip-dop!" Mabel chirped.

"That was better than I hoped, I had fun," Pacifica said with light laugh. Dipper thought her laughter was quite cute.

And he couldn't believe he just thought that.

"Penelope? Are you—?" Mathew began.

"You, _insipid little brats!"_ Penelope screeched, her eyes glowing red. Everybody gasped and backed up as she grew bat wings and horns, a tail appearing from behind her back.

"Yup," Dipper said. "She's a succubus."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: ANNNNNNNNND cliff hanger! DEAL WITH IT! MUHAHAHAHAH.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to update SQ, HA today, too!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	33. Chapter 33: A Neat Burn

**AN: GUESS WHO?!**

 **Hey, fallers! Thank you for all the support for last chapter!**

 **And I forgot to answer one of my reviewer, I** ** _may_** **add Will Cipher to this story. I find him adorable :3**

 **Also, MLGbilcipher89 says his/her bestie's friends is today, so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **And yes, Matthew is an ego maniac.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: A Neat Burn**

Dipper was absolutely horrified at the sight before him. Penelope looked like a creature from hell, and the way she glared at Dipper with those eyes made the boy want to hide in the floor, but his brother was at stake here.

"Hey, Dipper, does the succubae have any weakness?" Mabel asked nervously.

"Uh…" Dipper flipped to the page on the succubus and looked at the bottom page. _WEAKNESS: HIDE SOMWHERE_ _ **AND DON'T LEAVE.**_

"Well, _that's_ helpful!" Pacifica snapped.

Penelope lunged, and the three kids scattered, along with a bunch of other party-goers.

The demoness slashed with her claws, the three of them ducking quickly. Mabel grabbed a bowl of punch and threw it on Penelope, causing her to shriek and rage.

"You two have been a thorn in my side since the beginning!" Penelope exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica were thrown against the wall, pinned to it by an invisible force. Dipper watching all of Matthew's fan-girls recording the whole thing as said blonde got out of his shock and ran over to the demoness.

"What about the spell?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Um…with all her energy on us I don't think she'll have enough power to effect Matt!" Dipper called back.

"Penelope!" Matthew exclaimed. "Stop it! Don't hurt them!"

Penelope hesitated, looking from Matthew to the twins.

With a sigh her eyes returned to their stormy grey and her wings, horns, and tail, retracted. Dipper and the two girls slid from the wall, sighing in relief.

"Like, what the actual hell _was that?!"_ One of the girls demanded.

"It doesn't matter, Mattie totally saved us!"

"The _charmer!"_

There was a loud explosion of cheers. Matthew's worried look turned to a huge grin.

"Yes, yes, thank you!"

"'Hey guys? You okay?'" Dipper snapped. "'Oh yeah, we're fine, Matthew, thanks for asking!'"

"He's being a real poop face," Mabel agreed.

"He's just getting used to publicity, it'll ware off," Pacifica assured them.

"Hope it wares off soon," Dipper grumbled.

As Penelope turned back to the crowd, the murmured and pointed, staying out of her path as she was snapped with cameras. She saw Matthew being talked to, once again a hero for, "stopping a monster".

 _Those brats…_

Penelope turned to the door and ran out. She knew just who to call.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Damion watched his nephew from a nearby window, a smirk plastered on his face. _Good boy…_

"Bill," he said in a loud voice. The atmosphere became grey and the energetic triangle exploded in front of him.

"Hey, hey, _hey,_ D Man!" Bill laughed.

"Don't call me that," Damion said.

"Got it, D Man!"

"BILL!"

"Sorry, sorry," Bill chuckled. "What up?"

"My nephew," Damion said.

"Which one, Pine Tree or Welcome Matt?"

"Matthew," Damion said. "I need you to help me darken his soul. With the stone gone, we can no longer rely on it."

"Looks like he's doing a pretty good job on his own; the stone definitely did its work," Bill replied.

"Yes, but his soul isn't eroding fast enough," Damion said.

"So, you want me to give him a little, _push_ , is that it?" Bill asked slyly.

"Yes."

"Well, you spoke to the right guy!" Bill said crinkling his eye. "Give me a bit and I'll devise a plan that'll make Matthew Pines the perfect Demon King material!"

"Thank you, Bill," Damion said with a smile.

"No problem, D Man! I get something out of this…right?"

"I am your king," Damion said with a dark scowl. "You will do as I say whether you get something or not!"

"Aw, c'mon! He's got a big heart that kid, shrinking it is going to be difficult, even with my awesomeness!"

"You will be rewarded," Damion sighed.

 _"_ _Sweet!_ And remember, reality's—."

"I _know!_ Just get the job done."

Bill saluted and the grey disappeared, Damion's eyes snapping open.

He looked back at Matthew who was once again talking to the reporter, Penelope was walking out briskly, tears in her eyes.

"Serves her right," Damion muttered. He was waiting for a while to punish Penelope for freeing Matthew against his wishes, a good reputation ruin was a good for her.

With one last smirk at the future hope for all demon kind, Damion turned on his heel and disappeared in a dramatic explosion of light.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Stan and Matthew stood in front of the portal as it hummed with energy.

"Give or take a few days, we'll have this thing working at its full capacity," Matthew said.

"I'll see Sixer again," Stan said quietly, a wistful smile on his face.

"I wrote all the instructions down, so you wouldn't forget, just in case you need it again, we probably won't but, you never know," Matthew said as Stan nodded.

"Then there's the government we might need to worry about…" Stan muttered.

"I got that covered," Matthew said.

"What're you going to do, kid?" Stan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Matthew smirked. "You'll see."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Hey there, handsome!" Susan said to Stan the next morning at the diner, walking to the Pines' table. "Excited for our date tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, totally!" Stan chuckled nervously. "So, uh, anyway, we'll be having one of everything."

"You got it!" Susan said writing on her notebook and walking off, just as a younger blonde waitress placed a cup of cider and a slice of cheesecake in front of Matthew.

"On the house, handsome," She said with a wink, her voice a deep southern accent.

Matthew looked up at what he thought was perhaps one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, her eyes were a bright periwinkle—strange but pretty—her hair in small curls that cascaded down her shoulders and facial features that would make any model cry.

Matthew grinned as he took the cider. **_This_** _is what I'm talking about._ "You, me, how about dinner, huh?"

"Dinner," The waitress said, her ruby lips curving into a delicate smile. "Don't see why not, I'd really like to get to know the Furious Fire Boy."

"I'd like to get to know the Gorgeous Goddess more," Matthew said slyly.

The waitress blushed and batted a hand through the air, laughing before walking off to tend to other customers.

He then turned to Dipper and Mabel who were scowling at him.

"What?" He demanded.

"'What?' Oh, I don't know! You were just smooching a girl yesterday, a few days before that you were smooching Wendy, and that same time yesterday you were showing off to a bunch of girls! Now you're on a date with a girl who's name you don't even know!" Dipper said.

"And?"

"What about you and Wendy?" Mabel demanded. "Don't you love her?"

"Um… _no?"_ Matthew scoffed and took a bite of his cheesecake. "What I do with my life is none of your business."

"This is getting out of hand!" Mabel hissed to her brother.

"And this time we can't blame Penelope," Dipper ground out.

"You're just jealous," Matthew said, over hearing Dipper's last comment.

 _"_ _Jealous?"_ Dipper demanded.

"All the ladies are crazy for _me._ You on the other hand are at the bottom of the barrel, my friend." Dipper gritted his teeth while Matthew took a sip from his drink. "Better go find some boys, then," he continued in a sing-song voice.

As Matthew rose the glass to his lips once more, Dipper knocked it out of his hand.

"Yeesh kid, that could've splashed on me!" Stan said as Matthew cried out, the drink soaking his jeans and top.

"Oops," Dipper said, not in the least apologetic.

 _"_ _You little…"_ The venom in Matthew's voice tensed both Dipper and Mabel up completely.

Still glaring at Dipper, Matthew snatched a wad of napkins and dabbed at his pants, getting up and storming out.

"Now how're we going to eat that large breakfast?" Stan demanded.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Mabel, this is it," Dipper said that night. "We need to take Matthew down a few pegs."

"How?" Mabel asked.

"I'm sure there's something in the journal we can use…" Dipper said, flipping through said book.

"What'll happen if we _do_ take him down a few pegs?" Mabel asked looking at a picture of her and her brothers sitting on a rock back in California. Mabel had a hand around Dipper while Matthew sat by himself, his arms crossed casually.

"Will we get our brother back or will he just get farther away from us?"

"It's…a gamble," Dipper admitted. "There's still the risk of him going into his demonic form if we annoy him too much. But either way, he needs this."

At that moment, Matthew barged in. "Have you guys seen my shampoo? Can't find it anywhere…" Matthew crouched and looked under his bed.

Mabel found the bottle on his dresser and picked it up, Dipper exchanging a look with her. Dipper smiled slyly, taking the bottle and creeping into bathroom while Matthew still looked under the bed.

"Here it is!" Dipper said, holding up the bottle when he came back.

Matthew got up and snatched the bottle without a word, locking the bathroom door behind him.

The two did things in their room in for a while, when they heard Matthew scream in surprise.

As the twins exchanged mischievous grins, Stan frowned as he walked out of his room and stopped adjusting his bow-tie.

Matthew shoved past Stan and slammed open he already ajar door.

"What. The. _HELL!"_ Matthew screeched as Stan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hot tamale! What happened to your hair?!" He demanded.

Dipper and Mabel smothered their laughter at the pink in Matthew's hair.

Matthew turned to them, his eyes full of hate. "I will _strangle you!"_

Dipper and Mabel instantly stopped laughing as their brother lunged for them, Stan grabbing the teen by his shoulders. "Hey, hey, kid! Don't freak out! It was just—!"

Matthew shoved Stan out of the way, his eye glowing gold, before walking towards the twins.

"M-Matthew!" Mabel said in fear.

"What's the matter, Shooting Star?" Matthew sneered, one hand lighting with flames.

"Are you _insane!?"_ Dipper exclaimed backing up

 _"_ _Very,"_ Matthew hissed, holding up his hand up to try and throw a fire ball, Stan grabbed him again, the ball of fire missing the twins and hitting Mabel's bedtable.

"MATTHEW!" Mabel screamed.

At that instant, Matthew's gold eye disappeared, replaced with the normal blue eye. Mabel waited for Matthew to do what he usually did, ask what happened and quickly apologize.

But the venom in his eye remained as he casually flicked the flame out with his wrist.

"Can't you fix it?" Stan said. "I mean, not something you should lose your temper over."

Matthew gave the twins one last glare before his air faded back to blonde, his clothes turning into the snappy gold suit he usually wore.

"After all I've done for you two…the moment I'm no longer the underdog the moment I'm loved by many…" Matthew scoffed. "Suddenly, I'm the bad guy, because I'm no longer the big brother twenty-four seven."

"Matt…" Mabel began tearfully.

"I have a life! My entire damn world doesn't revolve around you two brats!" The teen stormed downstairs. Stan cleared his throat. "You two going to be okay?"

The twins didn't answer, still shaken that their brother tried to kill them and he wasn't even sorry.

"I'll take that as a yes," Stan said, and left.

Mabel wiped her eyes and disappeared into Sweater Town as Stan's car drove off.

Dipper picked up the photo Mabel had been looking at before, his heart clenching as he saw a neat burn between Matthew and his siblings.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Matthew and his uncle walked to the diner, Stan once more adjusting his bow-tie.

"You look fine," Matthew assured him with a smile. "Susan won't mind, you confessed your feelings to her in shorts and an undershirt."

"You have a point…anyway, you cooled off, kid?" Stan asked.

Matthew nodded. He wasn't one-hundred percent sure _why_ he exploded like that, even when he knew he could've fixed his hair easily. It just felt justified.

As the two walked in, they found Susan at a table.

"Stanford!" She called with a smile.

"Hey, pumpkin!" Stan grinned before wiping sweat from his brow. "Wish me luck, kid."

He walked off, just as the door opened again.

"Ah, you were serious!" Said a familiar voice.

Matthew turned and smiled to find the waitress in a red strapless dress.

"'Course I was," Matthew grinned and they sat a table.

"So…I guess we should start with names, huh?" Matthew said.

"Quin Hunter," The girl said. "I'm fifteen turning sixteen…my parents are divorced, and I've been playing the violin for as long as I could remember."

"Ah, a musician! I play the piano," Matthew said with a smile.

"No way! What a surprise!" Quin said. "I just so happened to also be _obsessed_ with all things fanciful, fairy-tales? My go to!"

"Interesting," Matthew said. "You know me, hot dude, Matthew Pines, total nerd, two siblings."

"I heard what you said last night on the news, rather sweet of you," Quin said with a smile.

"That's me, sweet guy all around," Matthew chuckled as a waiter came.

"May I take your order?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, pasta?" Matthew said. "And some water."

"Same here," Quin said. The man nodded and left.

"I actually play in a music group called Stellar Harmony, we have a celloist and a flutist, I'm the violinist, we play at fund raisers and such, get paid mighty well by Mr. Evergreen."

"Mr. Evergreen?" Matthew repeated.

"Arnold Evergreen, yes, kind person he is," Quin said as the waiter came back with their food, they both thanked him and went back to their conversation.

"Perhaps you can join us?" Quin said.

"Um, I'll think about it," Matthew said with a nod.

"Auditions are on Sunday, be there at seven with a song and if you're lucky, you might get picked!" Quin said. "Mr. Evergreen always likes young folks comin' together and making music!"

Just then, Stan yelled, "Non-specific excuse!" and there was the sound of food falling to the ground, Stan ran out of the diner in a panic.

"Well," Matthew said. "Um, sorry, weird family."

"I don't mind none," Quin said.

"You're an easy-going person, aren't you?" Matthew said.

Quin laughed. "Why thank you!"

The two went back to chatting.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Good work everyone!" Arnold Evergreen said. "Good practice, Janus, you need to play louder on that cello."

"Sure thing Mr. E."

As the students left a familiar figure stormed in.

"Ah, Penelope," Arnold said, a smile on his handsome face. "Something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!" Penelope cried. "My reputation is ruined! Those brats keep ruining my life! And no matter what I try, I can't make Matthew mine!"

"Oh, sweetie," The man said patting his daughter on the back. "Don't you worry about it."

"No?"

"No!" Arnold smiled. "I will take care of this."

Penelope smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: DAMN Matthew, why so rude?! Oh, because of me, WHOOPS!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Suggestions, constructive criticism, and theories are loved!**

 **Fantasy Freak OUT!**


	34. Chapter 34: For You, I'll do it

**AN: 'Ello!**

 **I changed my username because, potatoes!**

 **Anyhow, not to worry Roxana Rose, your comment made me chuckle! And, yes, Matt will realize his mistake…in this chapter I think :3. Lots of drama and fluff on the way!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: For You, I'll do it**

If Wendy had thought that she'd ever feel this sad and depressed it would probably be because one of her brothers died, or perhaps one of her friends. What she was sad and depressed about was far more trivial.

A boy, and it annoyed her to no end.

That night when they had kissed, Wendy could basically read Matthew like an open magazine, it was clear that he was saying _I love you_. There was too much love, too much passion in his kiss to be anything else.

Wendy thought they'd be a thing, that'd they'd start something, perhaps have a future together.

But no, after the beauty queen he goes.

Leaving the lumberjill in the dust to pick up the shattered bits of her heart.

She casually sat on a large rock overlooking the diner, deep in thought when she saw Matthew walk out, followed by a girl.

 _Another one?!_ Wendy demanded in her head. What were girls to him?

"I enjoyed myself, Matthew," The girl said.

"So, did I, Quin," Matthew said. "I'll think about your offer."

"I'd like that," Quin said as Matthew kissed her knuckles, causing her to blush and Wendy to inwardly bristle.

"Later, Quin."

"'Night!"

The two walked their separate ways, as Matthew walked towards the path back to the shack, Wendy jumped from the rock.

"Wendy?" Matthew asked in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Wendy demanded. "What were you doing?!"

"I was on a date," Matthew said indifferently.

"Weren't you snogging Penelope Evergreen like, a day ago?" Wendy asked, crossing her arms.

"So, what if I was?" Matthew demanded, crossing his arms as well.

"I don't believe you! Am I even talking to _Matthew Pines?"_ Wendy asked. She looked away a sad look on her face. "You were supposed to be caring and selfless…what happened to _him?"_

"Nothing, Wendy, he's just richer, more famous, and all the ladies want him," Matthew said with a smirk.

"No, this isn't you," Wendy shook her head.

"It's a shame you saw me for who I wasn't, then," Matthew sniffed and walked by the red-head.

"Matthew," she called.

Matthew stopped but turn around.

"Our kiss…did it mean anything to you? Didn't you feel…like we belonged?" Wendy asked.

Matthew said nothing.

"Didn't you—?"

"That shouldn't've happened," Matthew said, cutting her off.

"W-what?" Wendy said, turning around, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I shouldn't've kissed you, it gave you false hope and I'm sorry."

"Matthew—!"

 _"_ _Us,_ will never work, because _us,_ was never right, I'm sorry if you thought otherwise, Wendy," Matthew said as he continued to walk.

Wendy just stared at where her crush had once stood, wondering why she wasn't crying.

Maybe it was because her brain was still trying to process the fact that Matthew Pines just said that he didn't and never would love her.

Unknown to her, as soon as the words left Matthew's mouth, he regretted them, but once he started, his stupid mouth wouldn't close. He regretted them because deep down, he knew what he was saying were lies, lies that were buried so deep that they slid off his tongue with ease…but it was bitter at the same time.

So now, not only did he hurt Dipper and Mabel, he had hurt Wendy too.

 _How long before I go completely dark?_ He thought as he walked faster. _How long before I become…?_

Matthew closed his eye. Maybe there was no way he could stop his transformation, but he could try. And first thing was first, he needed to make amends with the loved ones he hurt.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Dipper woke up that morning in better spirits than the day before, Mabel, like usual, was full of energy and ready for the day.

She sniffed the air. "You smell something sweet?"

Dipper sniffed as well. "Yeah…you're right…"

The twins got out of bed and walked downstairs, shocked to find Matthew humming to himself while flipping pancakes.

He turned around and smiled. "Good morning," he said.

"Uh, good morning…" Dipper said, clearly confused.

Matthew lifted his hand and the pancakes floated on to a plate, followed by a bottle of maple syrup that drizzled on to it.

The plate floated to the table in front of the twins as Matthew opened the oven and put on oven mitts before taking out an apple pie, making it float on to the table as well, he then took out a tray of cinnamon buns. The pastries floated on to a large plate and once more over to the twins.

"Well, eat up," Matthew said, taking two pancakes and a slice of pie.

"Will we!" Mabel said, taking two of everything.

Dipper, confused of his brother's motives, still wasn't about to pass off a delicious looking breakfast. He took one of everything and ate it.

"Do these pancakes have blueberries in it?!" Mabel asked with a full mouth.

"Yup," Matthew said, eating from his own plate.

When the trio finished, Dipper sighed contently in his chair. "That was probably the best breakfast in the world."

"Yeah, Mattie, you should make breakfast all the time! Will you make it tomorrow?" Mabel asked.

"Um, I'll think about it. Oh! I got you guys something." Matthew snapped his fingers and two wrapped gifts came soaring towards him. He handed the blue wrapped one to Dipper and the pink one to Mabel.

"Open it," Matthew said.

"Hey, Matthew? What's all this about?" Dipper asked as Mabel began tearing her gift open. "It's not like I don't appreciate any of this but…what's the occasion?"

"The occasion is, I Love You, now open your gift!" Matthew said with a grin.

Dipper blinked twice in surprise before opening the gift.

"AH!" Mabel shrieked. "I don't know what this is but it's pink and it has unicorns so, AH!"

Matthew smiled. "It's a girly card game called Glitter Magic," he said. "I thought you'd like it since it involves collecting unicorn characters to get stronger and stuff, I bought you Rainbow Glitter, since she was a limited edition."

Mabel's eyes glittered. "You got me girly card game so you could play with me?"

"Well, yeah, me and Dipper have a special game together…I wanted you to have one, too," Matthew smiled.

Mabel grinned and gave Matthew a huge hug.

As Dipper finished unwrapping his gift he looked up at Matthew, who was hugging Mabel back, a sad look in his eye. Dipper was about to ask what was wrong when his brother turned to him and smiled.

"Do you like your gift, Dipper?" He asked.

Dipper looked down at his gift and smiled. It was a blue journal adorned with gold pine tree on the front. "My own journal?"

"Now you can document your own adventures. Who knows? Maybe somebody will come along, read it, and fan-girl over _you,"_ Matthew said.

Dipper rolled his eyes playfully. "I do _not_ fan-girl."

"Dude, really? This you," Matthew began to let out a high-pitched squeal, quivering with excitement. Mabel burst into laughter.

Dipper smirked and tossed a left over cinnamon bun at his brother.

"Oh," Matthew said. "You. Did. _Not."_ Matthew took a pancake piece and tossed it at Dipper, who ducked with a laugh.

"Hey, hey, don't forget me!" Mabel said, taking the syrup bottle and squirting it on her two brothers. She laughed as they cried out indignantly before they too exploding with laughter.

Matthew wiped the syrup from his face smiling at his siblings, feeling his heart swell. He couldn't imagine giving them up for the world.

In response, the oily blackness in his soul lurched as a bit of light pierced through.

"Hey, I want to show you two something in the woods," Matthew said getting up. "I think you'll like it."

"Can I bring Waddles?" Mabel asked.

"I'm sure he'll like it too," Matthew agreed.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Blind folds never lead to anything good," Dipper mumbled.

"This time, it will," Matthew promised, leading his siblings through the undergrowth.

"And here we are! 3…2…1!"

Matthew took off the blindfolds and Dipper and Mabel gaped in shock.

In front of them was a giant life sized snow globe, though it appeared to have the four seasons inside of it. One corner was winter, with snowy hills a sled and snow falling from a tiny cloud, a frozen lake in the centre. a corner with spring, showcasing a large cherry tree with a swing set on it, and flowers of all colors. The fall corner had leaves everywhere, along with a lot of trees. Finally, the summer corner had a mini lake with diving boards and sand.

Sitting between the seasons was a large wooden fort made to look like a castle.

"You made all of this?!" Mabel demanded.

"Took a lot of energy out of me…by time I was done I was ready to faint to be honest, but I wanted it to be special for the two of you," Matthew said. "So…do you like it?"

"No, I don't like it," Dipper said.

"WHAT?!" Mabel demanded. Matthew frowning as his insides were assaulted with hurt.

"I _love it!"_ Dipper said enthusiastically. "Matt, this is amazing! I don't even know what to say!"

"How about…we test it out?" Matthew rose an eyebrow.

"Winter corner first!" Mabel said, opening the door that was covered in runes. "I'm going skating!"

Matthew smiled and Dipper ran after his sister.

 _This is stupid! Using your energy for two spoiled brats!_

 _Shut up!_

"Matthew?" Dipper called. "You okay?"

Matthew forced a grin and pointed at both Dipper and Mabel's feet, they were now wearing skates.

"Oooh!" Mabel gushed.

Waddles squealed as he ran on the ice and spun out of control, crashing into a snow bank. The three siblings laughed.

"And, on we go!" Matthew turned his shoes into skates and went on the ice. Mabel skated freely on the ice, whooping as she made sharp curves. Dipper's arms pinwheeled as he tried to stay up.

"You okay?" Matthew asked him.

"Skating is not really my strong suit…" Dipper admitted.

"I know, hold my hand?"

"In front of Mabel?" Dipper asked with a slight blush.

"Oh, come on, she won't tease you, right, Mabel?" Matthew asked.

"I _so_ will!"

"See? She won't!" Matthew lied.

Dipper took in a deep breath and held his brother's hands, the two gliding slowly across the ice. "There's a dimension where the only thing there is ice and snow, sleds and skates were normal transportation and foot-wear."

"Would _not_ like to go there," Dipper mumbled.

"There's actually a dimension for fairy tail characters," Matthew added.

"Really?!" Mabel asked stopping, only to be crashed into by Waddles. She fell on her butt and Dipper laughed, though it ended abruptly when Mabel tug his arm, causing him to fall as well, bringing Matthew down with him.

The two grunted before exploding in laughter.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

As it became closer to dark, the three siblings returned to the shack, laughing and talking, Matthew feeling more free and happy then he did in weeks.

"You guys should get ready for bed," Matthew said as they entered the gift shop. "What about you?" Mabel asked.

"I…have to do something," Matthew said.

"Well, o—."

Dipper was cut off as Matthew crouched and hugged the twins to his chest.

"Just know that…no matter what happens, no matter what you think, no matter what people say, no matter how far apart we are, no matter _what,_ just know, that I love you two, more than anything and everything else," Matthew whispered.

The twins were silent for a few moments.

"Matt…" Mabel mumbled. Matthew then pulled away, kissing them both on the forehead, causing them to gap in surprise.

"Good night," he said, and left Dipper and Mabel in their shock.

As he walked to the house he wanted to be at, he knocked on the door.

Like he had hoped, the door was opened by none other then Wendy Corduroy.

"Matthew," Wendy said in surprise, before scowling. "Why are you here?"

"About last night…"

"Look, I get it, you made it clear how you felt about…us," Wendy said leaning against the doorframe, playing with her hair.

"No I…"

"I shouldn't've held on to my wishful thinking. It was stupid it was naïve, it was all kind of…"

Wendy was cut off as Matthew's slightly parted lips crashed against hers, saying things not needed to be put in words.

Wendy closed her eyes, kissing back after a mere moment of hesitation, frowning when Matthew pulled away early.

"I felt it," Matthew whispered, his breath tickling her tender lips. "When we first kissed…I felt it Wendy. That feeling of, _rightness_ I…"

It was Matthew's turn to be cut off as Wendy kissed him. The two stayed that way for five seconds before pulling away slowly.

"Wendy…"

"Dad and my brothers are out doing some lumberjack training," Wendy said slyly.

Matthew's sly grin was the only answer she got as he slammed the front door closed with his elbow.

Unknown to them, Bill Cipher watched them from the mindscape, his eye narrowed, tapping his non-existence chin.

"This is going to be a bit harder than I hoped it would be…" he mumbled.

"Well, I'm done, have fun, Welcome Matt! She _is_ a pretty girl." Bill laughed shrilly.

He then teleported away, to a familiar dark mansion, humming casually to himself.

He flew through the walls of Harrison Manor, down into the basement. Stopping momentarily at the picture of Clara.

Bill scoffed and glared at her _stupid smile._

He only stopped thinking about his former lover when an uncomfortable tingle erupted through his body.

He growled in annoyance, leaving the painting and floating lower, a darker, though very much alive part of the mansion.

"Paige!" Bill sang, passing through walking life sized dolls and rag puppets. "Paige!"

Bill floated into a room, where a young girl with platinum blond hair lay.

Bill sunk into her consciousness with a mischievous cackle.

 _"_ _Bill Cipher!"_ The girl shrieked in the dream scape. "You no good—ARGH! What are you _doing?!"_

"I need your help with someone!" Bill said cheerfully, twirling his cane.

"NO!" The girl crossed her arms.

"C'mon, Paige! Trust me, you _want_ to help me!" Bill said slyly.

"No, no I don't," Paige huffed, turning away.

"Two words, kid!"

"What?"

"Stanford. Pines." Bill's lid lowered slyly.

Paige spun around. "Stanford Fillbrick Pines?"

"The one and only," Bill said. "He's coming home soon. You help me with old Welcome Matt and you can have him!"

"I'd be crazy not to except that!" Paige giggled, spinning around. "It's a deal!" She held out her hand which Bill gladly shook, his hand encased in flames.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Wendy, I—I really think we _can_ be a thing," Matthew whispered.

Wendy blinked in surprise, getting on her knees. "Dude, are you…asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe, why?" Matthew asked slyly.

Wendy grinned, wrapping her arms around Matthew as they kissed, Matthew sliding his hands down to Wendy's hips while Wendy tangled her fingers and Matthew's messy blonde locks.

The two pulled away slowly and Matthew smiled, getting up. "I—um, better get back, Stan will wonder where I am."

Wendy nodded as Matthew put on his pants and threw his shirt on, sliding his jean jacket on.

"See you tomorrow?" Matthew asked.

"Count on it," Wendy replied as Matthew left the Corduroy residence.

As Matthew walked into the Mystery Shack, he found Stan punching in the code to the vending machine.

"Thought you weren't coming," he said.

"Yeah, I came," Matthew replied as the two rode the elevator down to the basement.

"I'm surprised those government goons didn't show up," Stan commented.

"So am I. It's…kind of unnerving."

Stan nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Weird, huh?"

Just as they made it to the portal, a gust of air blew Matthew's hair all over the place.

"Wow," he commented.

He looked up at the counter, thirty seconds.

"The journal said that there'd be some gravity shifts. None happened yet," Stan said.

"Oh, I added a little something to it. Don't need the twins more suspicious than they already are," Matthew said.

"True, those kids are two smart for their own good," Stan said.

The counter now showed ten seconds. The two stepped near the portal.

"It's seems so surreal…I'll get to see Stanford again," Stan whispered then turned to Matthew and smiled. "Couldn't've done it without you, Mr. Mad Hatter."

Stan patted Matthew on the back, causing the teen to laugh lightly. They turned back to the portal, Matthew's chest burning as he watched it slowly open.

 _Maybe I could keep it open a bit longer…cause Weirdmageddon…_

 _Stop it._ Matthew told himself. Though he couldn't help but step forwards a bit. Letting the glow of the portal hit him. He took another step—

And began to float, not noticing he had stepped over the black and yellow line.

"Matthew!" Stan cried as Matthew was sucked towards the portal. Matthew tried imagining something, though the large snow globe had seriously taken its toll on his powers.

"KID!"

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Matthew called back as there was a flash of light as Matthew began to free fall. Screaming all the while. He then crashed into another body.

"No!" The other presence cried, as Matthew's eyes regained focus, he saw a shape snatching a fallen perfume bottle, emptying its contents before quickly scooping up what looked like a miniature galaxy.

The person—presumably a man—sighed in relief before murmuring, "Too close."

Matthew frowned. The voice was so familiar…

The man turned around, Matthew getting a good glimpse of the cracked lens, and the salt and pepper hair.

"Stanford…" Matthew whispered with wide eyes.

Ford tensed taking out his laser gun and pointing it at Matthew, causing him to cry out.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Ford growled.

"Dude! Just chill—!" Ford pressed the gun into Matthew's skull.

 _"_ _Bill Cipher,"_ Ford sneered with pure hate.

"Who?" Matthew asked, pretending not to know.

"Don't play dumb, Cipher! I could know that voice anywhere!" Ford snapped.

"I-I'm not Bill Cipher!" Matthew lied. "I'm Matthew Pines!"

Ford narrowed his eyes. "Matthew Pines?"

"I'm Sherman's grandson," Matthew said.

"Shermie…that still doesn't explain why you aren't on Earth, _or_ how you know my name," Ford said, though he wasn't pressing the gun so hard to his skull anymore.

"Your brother…he talks about you a lot," Matthew lied. "He opened the portal to try and save you and I, um, accidentally got sucked in."

Ford slowly sheathed his gun and glared at the place the portal had been opened. "Damn knucklehead…" he muttered under his breath.

"Uh, so, Stanford Pines, right?" Matthew asked.

Ford cleared his throat. "Yes, ah, greetings," he held out his six-fingered hand and Matthew shook it.

"Whoa, six fingers," Matthew said, playing dumb once more.

"Ah, birth defect," Ford said flexing his fingers.

"Looks cool to me," Matthew said with a shrug. "So…where are we?"

"I just got transported here, so I'm not completely sure," Ford admitted, getting up. Matthew followed. "Matthew, was it?"

Matthew nodded.

"Do you know about the Multiverse?"

"Yeah, me and my brother, kind of supernatural geeks," Matthew chuckled.

"Well, I need to make a fire. Come along," Ford sighed and walked off into the bizarre world that looked like a chess board.

Matthew followed. He couldn't use his powers, not unless he wanted his identity tipped off. Not that it mattered anyway, he was still power tired.

Man, he missed being made of pure energy.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

As the light dimmed Stan uncovered his face. His pupils dilated, the same nightmare from thirty years ago, had just replayed right before his eyes.

"No…" Stan whispered. "No, no, no, _Matthew!"_

He knew his nephew couldn't hear him though.

"Right," Stan muttered. "Just gotta rebuild it." The old man clenched his fists in determination. He'd get his brother _and_ his nephew back, even if it took another thirty years.

"Should've did something…" Stan grumbled to himself, kicking one of the portal mechanisms in rage. But just like before, he had been frozen with fear and horror.

As he turned to try again tomorrow, a stack of papers fell.

Stan picked them up and grinned, recognising the instructions that Matthew had re-written.

"Looks like you and Sixer won't be waiting another thirty years!" Stan said happily to his nephew.

"Lucky you, Matthew!"

Stan blinked twice and laughed as he went to his room. "Ha! That last part rhymed!"

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: Quite a bit happened this time around!**

 **Matthew trying to make up for his crud attitude, only to crash into Ford! Oooh!**

 **He redeemed himself in Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy's eyes, how about you guys?**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	35. Chapter 35: Quick and Witty

**AN: I'm back :3**

 **Not to worry, Wendy and Matt will end up together…once he gets home that is :3**

 **Again, thanks for the support, it means a lot to me!**

 **And again, not to worry, Matthew WILL be able to fly and teleport soon.**

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Quick and Witty**

When Mabel and Dipper woke up the next morning, they were not greeted with the scent of their brother's baking, it was the scent of Stan's burnt Stancakes.

Looking to his side, Dipper saw Matthew's bed neatly spread.

"I guess he's already up," Mabel decided, realising the same thing Dipper did at the same time.

The twins got ready and walked downstairs to the sound of Stan humming to himself.

"Hey, kids! How are you?" Stan asked cheerfully…a little _too_ cheerfully. Dipper grew slightly suspicious but Mabel just grinned.

"We're cool, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel chirped. "Where's Mad Hatter?"

"Uh…who?" Stan asked, getting slightly sweaty.

"Matthew. That's one of his nicknames, you knew that, didn't you, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Um, yeah _sure_ it is! Haven't seen the kid around, nope!" Stan said serving the Stancakes.

"Um, Grunkle Stan? Are you okay?" Dipper asked with a frown.

"Yeah, why you ackin' so cray-cray?" Mabel asked.

"I-I, uh…NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE!" Stan cried, running out of the kitchen.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look while Stan dashed out of the shack, panting.

One part of him saying, _"Hey, Stan? You should totally tell them."_

Another, louder, part of him said. _"DON'T YOU DARE TELL THEM!"_

What the H was he supposed to say? _"Hey, kids? You know your brother? The guy you've been looking up to for years? Well, he got sucked into a giant nerd portal thing-a-ma-bob and he isn't coming back 'till further notice, okay?"_

Ha, yeah right. He didn't even know if Matthew was alive or dead. On top of that, they'd probably hate him and blame him for what happened…though again, if he hadn't felt like giving up, Matthew wouldn't've offered to help, and he wouldn't've got sucked up.

Just like if he hadn't tried to burn Stanford's precious journal, the nerd wouldn't've gone berserk, leading to him getting sucked up.

Stan sighed. His dad was right, he _was_ a screw up.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Matthew crossed his legs in front of Ford who had kicked over a large black pawn. He took out a canteen of…something and a lighter before pouring a bit of the canteen's contents on the pawn, finally, he turned the lighter on, and the pawn ignited.

"What is that?" Matthew asked. "It doesn't smell like gasoline."

"Oh…you don't want to know, trust me. Though it _does_ make excellent fuel for fire," Ford said, holding out his hands to the embers. Matthew held out his hands as well.

"So, um, what's up with the galaxy thing?" Matthew asked.

"Galaxy…? Ah! You mean the rift?" Ford took out the perfume bottle with the rift inside of it. Matthew felt something inside him tug towards the rift. His hands shook as he reached out slowly…

"Don't touch!" Ford said, putting the rift back in his pocket. "It could be catastrophic if it shatters."

"Oh, um, it just…looks cool," Matthew said with an uneasy smile.

"Pretty," Ford agreed. "Though very, very, _very_ deadly."

"Right, why, exactly?" Matthew asked. He figured the more questions he asked, the less chance there was of him accidently slipping up information he shouldn't have known. He was supposed to be Sherman's scared and confused grandson who didn't know what the heck was happening. Knowing why the rift was dangerous when he already established that he had no idea who Bill Cipher was could be a formula for Dead Man Matt.

Ford's eyes darkened, though he said nothing.

"Touchy subject?" Matthew said.

Ford nodded silently. Before looking up at Matthew. His brown eyes looking red in the fire light. "Perhaps we should—."

There was a rumbling sound and the duo's head snapped up in attention.

The large black pawn that was on the floor stood up, growing arms and legs, and an angry looking face. Matthew was about to call for his flames, but remembered he was trying to keep his identity a secret. And if Sixer saw blue fire? Oh, he'd be screwed.

Matthew clenched his fists as Ford took out his gun pointed it at the pawn. That's when the entire pieces of the large chess board got up as well, growing arms and legs, there simple figures becoming chiseled. The queens and kings beginning to look like moving statues, the knights looking like actual knights, the castles looking like castles and so on.

Ford swore under his breath as he pointed at multiple pieces, as if not knowing which one to shoot at first.

"Trespassers," The white king growled.

"We didn't mean to!" Matthew said, inwardly gritting his teeth. If he didn't have to play the sacred-to-death-and-curious teenager in front of Ford, he would've had those dumb chess pieces cowering in fear!

"That's what they all say!" A black castle barked.

Ford stood in front of Matthew protectively and Matthew fought the urge to snap and tell Ford that he didn't need protection.

"We didn't know this was your land," Ford answered. "Now if you'd just let us leave…"

"Ha! Leave?!" The pawn they had been burning demanded. "You _burnt me!"_

"Hey, we didn't know you were an animate object!" Matthew objected.

"So, what? It's cool to burn chess pieces even if they're not?" The pawn said.

"Well…they have no feelings so…"

"Quiet, kid!" Ford hissed, and Matthew bit his tongue to avoid letting out a snarky remark.

"Psh, none of the less, you were trespassing," A black queen said. "And so, you shall die."

The chess pieces charged at the two Pines. "This way!" Ford told Matthew as he dodged blows from the chess pieces.

"Can you stop telling me what to do?!" Matthew snapped, not being able to hold his tongue anymore.

Ford glared at him from behind his shoulder. "Do you want to die?! I've been dimension hopping a lot longer than you, kid!"

 _That's what you think._ Matthew sneered in his head. But by then, he had luckily controlled his tongue again.

A white queen sword blocked their path, and a castle jumped behind them, two knights blocking their sides.

"Move!" Ford barked pointing his gun again. "If you don't I swear I'll—!"

The queen knocked Ford's gun out of his hand and it slid across the large chess board.

"Ah, humans," The white king said. "Always so…entertaining."

There was a humming in Matthew's bones, coming from behind the white queen, he could feel space itself tearing open. A portal was opening. He didn't know how he knew, but it would open in twenty seconds.

 _But we'd never make it if we ran for it…_

Matthew's eye widened as a light bulb lit up in his head, he smirked. _Ha, Eureka._

"Let's make a deal," He said finally. Matthew saw Ford tense at the choice of words, he gave Matthew a look that was nothing other than suspicion.

"A deal?" The white queen asked.

"You guys like entertainment?" Matthew asked.

"Sure, we do!" The black pawn barked. "We like entertainment, don't we?"

The other pieces muttered in agreement.

"So…how about a little game of chess?" Matthew asked.

"How're you supposed to play chess? We're far bigger than the two of you combined!" The white king laughed.

"Well…I'm good at games, choose a game, and we'll play. We win, you let us go, we lose, you can kill us, so I guess you can, I don't know, turn around and, um, talk?" Matthew said.

 _"_ _I said quiet, kid!"_ Ford hissed.

"Yes, alright," The black king chuckled. "Let us talk…"

The chess pieces huddled and whispered amongst each other.

Matthew grunted as Ford grabbed him by the shirt and shook him. "You're gambling our lives here, boy! What on Earth were you thinking?"

"Your question makes no sense, we're not on Earth, one, and two, could you quit calling me 'boy' and 'kid'? I have a name! Besides…" Matthew whispered, "I'm going to double-cross them."

Ford furrowed his brow. "Now how on Earth are you going to accomplish that?"

"A portal's going to open up in, three…two…one…now."

Ford was about to open his mouth when something tore through the air, illuminating their faces in red.

"A portal," Ford breathed in surprise. "How did you—?"

"I know lots of things," Matthew shrugged before cringing at what he had said. Once more, Ford looked at him suspiciously. It was obvious that the old scientist wasn't convinced that Matthew wasn't Bill Cipher, but he was still alive, so he assumed Ford wasn't sure if he _was_ Bill Cipher either.

Still, he needed quit slipping. It was okay around the twins, Wendy, and Soos, they knew already. It was also okay around Stan, Pacifica, and others because as far as he knew, they didn't know who Bill Cipher was. But Ford?

Oh, _heck_ no.

Though he couldn't exactly blame Ford for wanting him dead, heck, if Stan didn't want him home so badly Matthew would have probably killed Ford for embarrassing him in Weirdmageddon.

"Well?" Matthew murmured, the chess pieces still conversing.

Ford gave Matthew one last suspicious look before speed walking towards the portal.

"Hey!" One of them barked.

The duo took off at a full sprint towards the red portal.

"Stop them!" The white king roared.

Matthew and Ford jumped through just as the portal sealed shut, leaving a bunch of chess pieces behind as both teen and old man landed in a brown lake.

"ARGH! I can't swim!" Matthew hollered in panic.

"Relax," Ford chuckled, standing up. "It's shallow."

Matthew blushed slightly before standing up wiping the brown substance from his hair.

"What is this?" Ford murmured just as Matthew licked the brown liquid from his fingers. Ford made a noise of disgust. "Why would you do that?! That could be feces for all we know!"

"Chocolate."

"What?"

"It's chocolate," Matthew said.

Ford licked gingerly from his hand as well and smacked his lips. "It is…" he said in surprise.

The duo looked up, seeing candy canes, jaw breakers and what not decorating the licorice grass, living gummy worms crawled all over.

"Ha, Mabel will be so jealous," Matthew said.

"Mabel?" Ford asked.

Matthew's smile flattered slightly. "My little sister."

He took in a deep breath. "I'll get back to her though."


	36. Chapter 36: No Miracle for Matthew

**AN: Hey there Mad Hatters! How are you?! I'm doing AWESOME!**

 **Guess what today is? MATTHEW'S BIRTHDAY, WEE!**

 **If he was real he'd be twenty years old I believe, yup, he'd be engaged to Wendy and everything!**

 **As a B-day present for all of you, I made this CHAPTER WITH LOTS OF PLOT POINTS AND SHIZ!**

 **Also, I'd like to bring Matthew out for a few words! Hey Matt! What do you gotta say?**

 **Matthew: *groans***

 **Me: What happened to you? You look horrible**

 **Matthew: Some crazy chic jumped into my room and started singing "Womanizer" at the top of her lungs and before I could do anything she jumped away.**

 **Me: She has a point**

 **Matthew: I'm a guy with hormones!**

 **Me: That's what they all say pal…anyway, got anything to say to all your adoring fans IRL?**

 **Matthew: Er…Oh! Reality's and Illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold BYE! Also, I'm never listening to Brittiany Spears ever again**

 **Me:** ** _Okay._**

 **So, back to the nitty gritty, to answer the question of BerryBanana05…hold on, let me just…**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry, I just saw all your art work before and they were GORGEOUS I especially liked the Bonded fanart because I love that story to death and…!**

 **I'm done.**

 **So, yes, at first, it'll be like Past Bill/Yin possessing Matthew and making him do diabolical things.**

 **But as his soul gets darker, as seen in my chapter, A Neat Burn, Matthew will know full well what he is doing since evil will become easier and easier for him and Past Bill/Yin will no longer need to influence him.**

 **And not to worry, Matthew will learn how to fly!**

 **Hope that cleared it up! On to the chapter!**

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: No Miracle for Matthew**

Ford hadn't been more conflicted in his life. That was more Stan's territory. Ford usually analyzed situations and figured how to react from there.

Matthew was a different case.

On one hand, he wasn't completely buying the whole story. There was just something in that boy's eye that showed he was hiding something, and that brought him to his Bill Cipher theory. Matthew reminded Ford very much of his former muse. From his voice to his seemingly cunning personality, even down to the fact that he was one eye short.

But then again, he sounded very convincing when telling Ford what had happened, and he seemed genuinely pained at talking about his supposed younger sister Mabel. And as far as Ford was concerned, Bill Cipher didn't have a sister, and even if he did, he'd have probably stepped on her like many others to achieve his selfish goals.

But again, Bill was a master at sounding convincing.

Ford glanced at Matthew from the corner of his eye, watching him take gumballs from bushes, popping some in his mouth and putting others in a plastic bag along with the licorice grass and the unlucky gummy worms…where did he get that bag from anyway?

Though whether that boy was Bill Cipher or truly Matthew Pines, he was hiding something, and Ford needed to keep his guard up.

"Yup," Matthew said with grin, popping the gum in his mouth. "This'll be enough for them."

"For who?" Ford asked, cringing as Matthew took a squirming gummy worm and popped it in his mouth.

"My siblings," Matthew said with a shrug, the two walking around the candy made world.

"Mabel and your brother," Ford clarified.

"Yeah."

After a moments' pause, Ford said, "You seem to care a lot about them."

"They mean the world to me," Matthew said quietly.

Ford frowned slightly, even when Bill had been posing as a friend, he'd never said that about anyone.

Maybe he wasn't Bill?

 _Stop it you fool! Don't let your guard down!_

The duo made their way to a jungle with cotton candy trees with dark chocolate trunks. Candy floss vines hanging from them.

Matthew smiled at the thought of Dipper and Mabel seeing this place. Maybe when or if he learned how to dimension hop without the portal on their birthday, he could take them here. By then, Bill's Weirdmaggedon would be over—if things went per plan, that was.

Matthew then stopped at a tree growing gummy koalas.

 _"_ _That_ I gotta get," Matthew said climbing the tree trunk to the lowest bough. He knew Mabel loved gummy koalas to death.

As Matthew climbed down he heard Ford cry out a warning.

Just as Matthew looked down, a creature grabbed his shoulders with its talons and flew off, causing him to scream in surprise. Looking up, Matthew could see the creature was some sort of giant gelatin candy dragon.

Matthew was going to contemplate using his flames when the dragon dug its surprisingly sharp teeth into his shoulder, sucking on it. The teen gasped in shock, spluttering incoherently as he felt his blood dripping down his shoulder, his skin turning pale as he tried to stay conscious.

The dragon pulled its mouth away before sinking its teeth in again, seemingly pleased as Matthew threw his head back and screamed in pain.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Dipper woke up with a start to the sun shining through the window. His face sweaty as he recalled the vivid dream, shivering at thought of Matthew in pain.

 _Matthew…_

Dipper turned to the still empty bed of his brother.

He didn't know how he knew, but that wasn't just a dream, and Stan's weird behaviour and the mysterious portal conversations that he had with Matthew prior were some sort of trigger.

It was weird that his dreams had changed. He had been having the dream of Bill Cipher chasing Mabel and he down a hallway for the past few weeks, and though they weren't any less horrifying, he had trained himself to wake up without waking and worrying Mabel and Matthew.

Over on the other bed, Mabel was gone too, so instead of telling her his dream, he'd need to confront Stan.

Dipper got ready and walked downstairs, Mabel sitting at the table while Stan made burnt stancakes once again.

"Oh, good morning—!" Stan was cut off by Dipper, "Where's Matthew, Grunkle Stan?"

Stan tensed automatically and Mabel looked between the two.

"I-you're brother? I don't—."

"You _do_ know. I know you do. He's in trouble, isn't he?" Dipper demanded.

"Matthew's in trouble?!" Mabel exclaimed. "Grunkle Stan, where is he? Is he hurt?"

Stan became sweaty. "Uh-uh, well…ha! Look at the time, gotta go do a tour…"

"You closed the shack today," Mabel reminded him.

"Uh—."

"No more secrets, Grunkle Stan," Dipper said. "If Matt's in trouble and you know where he is, then we deserve to know!"

"Look, kids—."

"And if you don't tell us," Mabel said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm going to tell everyone how you sing Selina Gomez in the shower!"

Dipper blinked twice. "You like Selina Gomez?"

"You wouldn't!" Stan exclaimed.

"Online, _with hashtags!"_ Mabel threatened.

Stan sighed. Those kids weren't going to give up.

"You two might want to sit down," Stan mumbled in defeat.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Matthew's shoulders were slumped and his eyelid fluttered as the dragon creature continued sucking on his blood.

The dragon then screamed in surprise when something hit him in the stomach. He and Matthew crashed to the ground, Matthew grunting in pain as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"Here," He heard Ford mutter as he helped Matthew sit up on his chest. "Stanford?" Matthew asked in surprise. "You saved me?"

Ford didn't answer, just threw Matthew's T-shirt off and began cleaning the wound as the dragon disintegrated beside them. From there, Matthew could see a sharp candy cane protruding from it. _He must've thrown it._ Matthew thought to himself as Ford tied a knot around his wound, causing the teen to hiss and flinch so hard he unintentionally punched Ford in the face.

"Don't let me regret saving you!" Ford snapped.

"Dude, it was an accident!" Matthew shot back. "If you were gentler—ARGH!"

Ford tied the knot tightly on the wound, Matthew hissing but reframed from punching Ford again. The last thing he needed was the old man having an excuse to strangle him to death—that was after he skinned him and put salt on the wounds for good measure.

"Let's go," Ford said, getting up.

"What? What about my shoulder?" Matthew demanded.

"It's not life threatening, let's go."

"Cold…" Matthew muttered under his breath.

Bill, watching nearby, tapping his non-existent chin and hummed to himself.

"Could be some time for drama…"

"No, Bill," said a voice.

"Whoa! Hey D Man! You gotta stop doing that though, it's creepy," Bill said floating towards Damion.

"No, 'drama,'" Damion said sharply.

"Aw! Why?"

"If Ford finds out do you know what he'll do? All manner of things! I need Matthew in perfect condition to be Demon King!" Damion said.

"That's kinda hypocritical of you, D Man. Weren't you the one who tortured him to tears?" Bill said slyly.

Damion glared.

"Well, hey, it's the truth!"

"You talked with Paige?"

"Sure, I did!" Bill said. "She was more than happy to help! So…will I be rewarded?"

"You aren't done. In fact, you're taking far longer than I hoped," Damion growled.

"Aw, come on! It isn't my fault Welcome Matt got himself sucked up!" Bill whined. "Though again…with two people Fez is trying to save…maybe I'll be able to escape Dimension 2—."

"No, Bill. Not yet."

"WHAT?!" Bill roared, his eye glowing red. "Here I am offered freedom and you tell me not yet?!"

"Watch you tone," Damion warned, unfazed by Bill's outburst.

Bill's eye went back to default color, though he was still glaring.

"Finish your job first. Your freedom comes later."

Bill rolled his eye. _"Fine."_

"Good."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"…so, Stanford, my brother, not me, fell into the portal so I was trying to fix it up to save him. Then, _your_ brother said he'd help me, something about helping to build it? I don't know. And _he_ got sucked up. So, there you go. My whole life story!" Stan finished looking at the twins.

They just stared with slightly gaped jaws.

"Uh…you, kids alright?"

"WHAT?!" Mabel shrieked finally. "You had a twin brother, your name's apparently 'Stanley', and now _our_ brother is stuck in a nerd portal thing-y?!"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Dipper asked with a frown. "If it involved Matt you should've told us."

"Well, I guess I got used to keeping secrets…" Stan murmured.

"But you can get him back? Matthew?" Mabel asked.

"Uh, yeah, the portal should be ready again in a few hours," Stan said.

"So, I'll just make him a welcome back sweater!" Mabel said, running into the attic.

"You'll call us?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, sure I will, he'll be happy to see you," Stan agreed.

 _If he's still alive._ They both added in their heads.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 _"_ _Being here is so sad,_

 _'_ _Cause this old man makes me mad,_

 _And how I miss his other twin,_

 _I think he committed a lot less sins,_

 _And he was better,_

 _And funnier,_

 _Had less of a temper—."_

"Would you be quiet?!" Ford exclaimed, cutting off Matthew's song.

 _"_ _You just proved my POINT!"_ Matthew sang, hitting a high note at the last word.

"You. Are. Infuriating."

 _"_ _But I like it that WAY!"_

"Stop singing!" Ford snapped spinning around finally.

"I'm bored," Matthew complained.

"Find away to entertain yourself, then," Ford huffed, turning back around and continuing onward.

Matthew rolled his eye and scowled to himself. He really missed Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Wendy and Soos. They were far more entertaining to talk to. And there wasn't a fifty-fifty chance of getting murdered.

He subconsciously reached to the side and snatched a gumball from a bush, popping it in his mouth and chewing glumly before an idea struck.

He walked along stride Ford who was checking out his surroundings.

Matthew hummed casually before blowing a bubble with the gum, making it _pop_ right beside Ford's ear.

Ford had no reaction, but Matthew could see the annoyance in his eyes.

Success.

Matthew chewed his gum once more, popping it again.

This time Ford visibly tensed in agitation, Matthew smirking. Matthew went to blow another bubble, only for it to be purposely popped by Ford with a sharp poke. Matthew cried out as the sticky substance stuck to his face.

"Aw, what the hell man?!"

"I'd have much preferred being on my own," Ford snapped.

"What's stopping you?" Matthew shot back, wiping the gum away.

"As annoying as you are, I'm not going to leave an unexperienced teenager in the Multiverse alone."

"What if I'm _not_ unexperienced? What if…I dunno, I _am_ Bill Cipher?"

Ford stopped abruptly and turned to glare at the blonde. "So, you _are_ Bill Cipher," he growled.

"Who knows?" Matthew said slyly. "I mean, you can kill me…but what if I was telling the truth? What if I _was_ Matthew Pines? You'd be hurting your family all over again," _Ah, screwing with people. I love it._ Matthew should've known this would cheer him up. He knew the reason Ford didn't murder him yet was because he was uncertain. Playing with that uncertainty was something he hadn't done in ages.

Ford clenched his fists, he looked suspicious and angry at the same time, before looking confused when Matthew burst into laughter. "Dude, I'm just screwing with you!"

"I think you _should_ leave."

Matthew stopped laughing. "Uh, what?"

"You heard me, whether you die or not isn't my problem anymore," Ford said.

Matthew was just about to make a snarky remark when he felt the tingling sensation again. A part of him hoped it was an Earth portal.

The portal opened, bathing the duo in green light.

"Well, fine, I don't need you anyway," Matthew said, walking through with Ford in tow.

As they walked in to what looked like a large rainforest, Matthew walked to the left. "Cheerio, Sixer," He said with a salute.

 _"_ _Sixer?"_

 _Oh…went too far that time._

"Uh…huh?"

"You called me, _Sixer._ Why?" Ford demanded.

"Because you have six fingers?" Matthew said slowly.

Ford stepped towards the teen. "The only ones who ever called me Sixer were Stanley…and _Bill."_

"Geez, you're accusing me of being that triangle guy again?" Matthew demanded.

"How did you know Bill was a triangle?"

 _ARGH! SHUT UP, MATTTHEW! SHUT UP!_

"Um, duh?" Matthew said.

Ford's eyes narrowed and he advanced towards Matthew, slamming against a large rock and rolling his T-shirt with his fist, then he pressed his gun into Matthew's skull.

"Didn't you lose that in the chess dimension—?"

"It's a spare," Ford said in a dark tone. "Now I'm going to look you in the eye, _Matthew_ and ask you, are you Bill Cipher?"

Matthew swallowed thickly, feeling himself shaking. He would've had Ford burnt long time if he wasn't partially choking him.

And as of now, he had slipped way too much. He had no choice but to tell Ford the truth, unless a miracle appeared.

Matthew looked around, Ford still waiting for an answer.

Nope. No miracle for Matthew.

"Look…just—just let me explain—!"

"Are. You. Bill. Cipher." Ford pressed the gun so hard to Matthew's head that he felt a bruise forming.

Even if Matthew lied, the truth would come out eventual, unfortunately, lies always got revealed.

"I am, but—wait!"

Ford pulled the trigger.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: I was going to put more but I wanted to be mean. SO, I left you guys on a cliff hanger! You're welcome!**

 **Next chapter will be rather interesting…*evil chuckle*.**

 **Happy Matthew's B-day!**


	37. Chapter 37: I Missed You

**AN: HEY I'M BACK! WOOT, WOOT!**

 **Yeah, sorry for being gone for a while…I had no internet and I was playing around with digital art… (I'm still suck at it XD)**

 **To answer the question of Roxanna Rose…**

 ***sly grin***

 **And to flying unicorn, your comment made me laugh, BUT I cannot kill Stanford off; he's kind of important to the plot, sorry…at least not yet…*Cheshire Cat grin*.**

 **Anyway, moving on, here's the chapter you all were waiting for! Enjoy! *wink***

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: I Missed You**

Matthew's eye widened in horror as he felt pain explode through his head. He saw memories flash through his brain.

He felt a lump form in his throat as he thought of all the things he didn't do and would never do; he never said good-bye to his siblings, he'd never get to be the smartest kid at West Tech, never continue his relationship with Wendy or see his parents ever again…

As soon as Matthew silently collapsed to the ground his world became grey scale.

"Huh?" Matthew demanded, standing in the Dreamscape.

"Wow!" Bill laughed as he circled Matthew, twirling his cane casually. "Dramatic thoughts! I gotta applaud you for that, Welcome Matt. Some people wish they could've won the lottery or something, but you? You were thinking of loved ones…though now that I think of it…kind of corny."

"Wait…how am I here?" Matthew said slowly.

"What do you mean how are you here?" Bill demand incredulously. "Did Fordsy blow out some of your brain cells? I hope not, I need a fully functioning king."

Matthew was about to open his mouth to respond, when Bill spoke again. "How about you go get back at old Sixer for shooting you through the skull?! That'll be fun! AHAHA!"

"Even if I could do that—and believe me I _do_ want to but…Stan needs Ford home…I don't know what'll happen if all his work was in vain…" Matthew muttered and Bill rolled his eye.

"Yeesh, kid, tone it down with the corny-ness, will you?" Bill said.

"Besides, how would I get back at Ford anyway? Aren't I— I don't know, _dead?"_ Matthew asked.

Bill paused, staring at Matthew with a lowered lid as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You serious, Mad Hatter? You actually think you're dead?"

"Um…yes?"

Bill spluttered incoherently before exclaiming, "How could you be dead?!"

"Is that a trick question?" Matthew asked.

Bill face palmed and rubbed his eye lids. as he multiplied into two.

"Even I don't know kid!" Bill's copy said as the original Bill continued muttering and rubbing his eyelids. Bill made another copy of himself. "You know, maybe it's because…"

He floated over to the original Bill and copy Bill and whispered something Matthew couldn't hear. The two other Bills' eye widened.

"…and you know being an alternate universe…" Bill Three went back to whispering.

Original Bill glared. "WHAT?!"

"Uh…I don't…what's going on here?" Matthew asked with an annoyed frown.

The three Bills looked at Matthew before they exploded in light, one Bill remaining. "Well, I just got disturbing news from myself," he said straightening his bow tie. "This will _not_ bode well with D Man."

"And that would be… _what?_ And why are you treating me like an idiot? You didn't even know yourself!" Matthew said.

"I had a theory, and I proved it right…I mean I think it's right…" Bill squinted and hummed before shrugging. "Anyway, I _would_ tell you kid, but I think it'll be funnier for you to figure out on your own! Ha! Anyway, I'm going to taunt Fordsy, LATER LOSER!"

Matthew's eye snapped open and he grunted in pain as his skull thrummed with pain as his eye readjusted to the rainforest environment.

What the heck was Bill talking about?

He shook his head, wincing at the pain before pointing at the head wound, covering it with a bandage. Knowing his other self, he was probably messing with his head.

Or was he?

Matthew got up on shaking legs, crashing against the rock Ford had pinned him to, waiting for the dizziness to subside.

He had to admit, he was recovering a lot quicker than he though he should be…which was weird.

Though his musings were ended when he heard a familiar scream.

Matthew sighed. So, the idiot scientist got himself into trouble.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

As Ford pulled the trigger and saw Matthew's eye widened in shock and horror, several emotions went through his head.

He had finally rid the world of Bill Cipher, had finally got revenge on the creature that had ruined his life.

But something was tugging at him as he watched the body collapse to the ground.

 _What was he going to tell me? Should I have waited?_

 _No, he was trying to trick you. He deserved what he got._

Then why did he feel so sick to his stomach?

Ford sighed, sheathing his gun and walking away, continuing to feel doubt gnawing at his insides.

 _Ignore it._ He told himself as he pressed forward, shoving leaves out of the way. _He deserved what he got! Who knows how many people he screwed over?_

Ford looked up as the sun dipped beneath the clouds. He decided to call it a night as he lay against a tree, his thoughts once more travelling to the pale face of "Matthew Pines", his eyes closed and his blonde hair matted with blood.

The world then lost its color Ford sucking in a sharp breath as he recognized what this was.

"No…how?" Ford whispered.

His question was answered by the all too familiar shrill laughter of his long-time foe.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, _well!"_ Bill laughed as he exploded in front of the old man. "Hey, Fordsy! Long time no see, eh?"

"Bill Cipher…" Ford said, as if in a daze.

But…that couldn't be right. He killed Bill, Matthew _was_ Bill! He admitted it! He couldn't've possibly made a mistake!

But then…why was he here?

"Whoa there! Your mind is moving a mile a minute!" Bill laughed as he floated towards his ex-partner. "What's the matter? Eh, Sixer?" Bill flicked Ford's nose, causing him to step back abruptly.

"You…how is this…Matthew…"

Bill gave Ford the mouthless equivalent of a smirk, an action that caused Ford's skin to crawl.

"Who knows? Maybe you…I dunno, _killed your own nephew?!"_ Bill exploded in laughter as Ford opened and closed his mouth.

"I—he—but he admitted he was Bill! All those slip ups…this—this doesn't make any sense!"

Bill drummed his fingers together. Oh yes, he loved that look of horror and confusion on the man's face. He decided to play with it a bit more…

"Oh, he _did_ know who I was. You see, we had a deal," Bill lied. "But when he got into the portal and crashed into you well, I knew you'd try to convince him that I was The Big Bad Triangle. So, I threatened him. If he slipped up I'd hurt his precious siblings! Love…ah…"

The more Bill spoke the more Ford began to shake. "But—then why did he say—?"

"Didn't I tell you? To keep his precious siblings safe! He covered for me so he wouldn't double-cross me, loyal, I tell yeah!" Bill said, watching with pure amusement as Ford began breathing heavily.

"You killed an innocent kid trying to keep his siblings safe! Stanford Pines, you are a _monster!"_ Bill said, followed by his signature shrill laughter.

 _"_ _They mean the world to me."_

 _"_ _Look…just—just let me explain—!"_

 _"_ _I am, but—wait!"_

"Y-you're lying," Ford ground out, he glared at the demented triangle. "You're _lying._ He _was_ Bill Cipher."

"If _he_ was Bill Cipher, how am _I_ Bill Cipher?" Bill asked slyly.

"I-I don't know but—."

"But nothing, Fordsy. Quit lying to yourself! You killed Matthew Pines and now his little siblings will never see him again…let's not forget your brother! Oh, how mad he'll be!" Bill laughed as Ford staggered backwards, clutching his face.

 _Bill's lying! He always lies! I_ _ **didn't**_ _kill Matthew for no reason I know I didn't!_

"If it makes you feel better, you might just die now!" Bill said.

"What?" Ford demanded just as he bolted awake to the sound of stampeding hooves.

Ford's head snapped towards the falling undergrowth. What looked to be a giant boar with glowing red eyes charged towards him.

Ford bolted, taking his gun out and shooting the enormous boar, the blasts bounced harmlessly off its hide and Ford cursed under his breath, making a sharp turn, going deeper into the undergrowth, the pounding of hooves following him.

As he pushed past a large fern he almost missed the chasm. A split-second decision later, he was jumping as far as his legs would allow him, screaming as he crashed into the opposite cliff, though quickly recovering and grasping on to the grass, desperately trying to find a foothold.

The boar growled from the other end of the chasm, turning away.

Ford sighed in relief until his grasp on the not-so-sturdy grass loosened.

He cried out as he tumbled down the rocky wall, spluttering out dirt and grass along the way, only for his back to slam on a ledge jutting out, knocking the wind out of his system and catching his arm in an uncomfortable angle.

He grunted in pain, gasping as he clutched his arm, leaning against the rock wall and breathing heavily.

"It's alright," Ford told himself. "You've been in worse situations than this."

He inhaled sharply when a vine exploded from the ledge, coiling around his leg.

"Spoke to soon," he muttered as the vine continued to wrap around his body. It began wrapping around his neck, causing him to gasp for breath as he struggled, although it seemed to only make the plant wrap around him faster.

The vine let go of Ford abruptly when a shower of blue flames landed on it, it coiled away like a scared animal.

"Stanford!"

Ford looked up and his jaw dropped, coming face to face with Matthew Pines, a rope around his waist, his hand outstretched. But didn't he…die?

 _Nothing makes sense anymore…_

Deciding that now wasn't the time to ask questions, Ford grabbed Matthew's hand with his good arm, Matthew pulling him towards him and wrapping an arm around his waist. As the vine once more tried to coil after them.

"Well, let's see if this works, shall we?" Matthew muttered, squeezing the rope. Ford gasped as the rope glowed blue, tugging the two males up sharply and throwing them on the ground above.

Matthew grunted as he rolled through the grass and down a hill, crashing into a tree. He went to get up, only for Ford to crash into his stomach.

"Uh, dude, you're heavy," Matthew said getting up and rolling his shoulder. He looked down, watching Ford grimace as he put too much pressure on to his right arm.

"Here," Matthew said, kneeling and helping the man stand. "Not even going to ask how you broke that."

"It isn't broken," Ford said. "My shoulder is only a bit sprained."

"Should heal in a day or two, then," Matthew shrugged.

"Matthew."

Matthew turned. "Uh-huh?"

"You saved me…why?" Ford asked, his voice mixed with confusion and a bit of suspicion.

"Trust me, after you _literally_ tried to murder me, I shouldn't have but…a certain con-man would be heartbroken if he lost his twin."

Ford frowned and looked down. Was Bill, right? Was Matthew just an ordinary teen who seemingly cared a lot about his family? When he looked up again, Matthew was already walking, pushing away ferns and leaves.

Ford followed him and asked, "Are you _really_ Bill Cipher?"

"Um, yes. I admitted it, also that funky thing with the rope? _Please._ Only a demon could do that," Matthew said.

The blonde then turned to Ford who was wearing a confused expression on his face.

"What's up? You were pretty certain I was Bill Cipher before."

"Well, I was visited by Bill, and he said—."

"Oh, yeah, there's two of us," Matthew shrugged.

Ford stopped walking. _"What?"_

"It's because the Axolotl shoehorned me into another timeline."

 _"_ _Who?"_

Matthew cleared his throat. _"Yeah…_ I'm going to have to tell you everything, aren't I?"

"Well, if you mean tell me why you apparently have siblings, and there are _two_ of you, then yes," Ford said crossing his arms.

"Might wanna sit down," Matthew advised.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Hey, Dipper!" Mabel called to the boy who was busy trying to sleep.

"Mabel, it's in the middle of the night—!"

"Does this sweater need more sequins?" Mabel held up a yellow sweater that said, WELCOME BACK MATT! In sequins of every colour, below the text was a picture of a top hat.

"Um, I think it's fine—."

"Hey, kids!" Stan called. "I think the portal might be ready!"

Mabel squealed in anticipation and Dipper grinned, no longer tired. They ran down the steps and met Stan at the vending machine.

"Ready?" He asked them.

"Totally!" Mabel said, giving a thumb up.

The three of them walked into the elevator as it went below ground.

"I can't believe we didn't know this was here," Dipper said in awe as they made it to the lab, the portal was glowing brightly.

"Good at hiding things," Stan shrugged. "And whatever you kids do, do _not_ step past the yellow and black line. Your brother made that mistake…and so did mine."

Dipper quickly tugged his sister away, as she had almost stepped past the line. The trio turned their attention to the portal before Stan looked up at the timer, thirty seconds.

If they were still alive, Stan would be able to see his brother again.

That thought alone made him smile.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"… _so,_ yeah, now I'm Matthew Pines, school prodigy, older brother, and local hero," Matthew finished before sighing. _"Wow,_ that was long."

Ford continued to stare. "And how would I know you aren't bidding your time to do something diabolical?" He asked slowly.

Matthew groaned. "My own freaking _brother_ asked me that. _No,_ I do not want revenge, I mean, I'm still sort of pissed with _you,_ but I really care about the twins and Stan, and of course my parents. Also, if I wanted to start an Armageddon I would've stole that not-so-well-hidden rift you have inside your trench coat and shattered it. And I care about my family enough to save you after you tried to kill me. So there, one-hundred-percent good-guy."

Ford still looked suspicious but he nodded slowly anyway. "How are you _not_ dead though?" He asked.

"Um, Bill hinted that he knew, but he didn't tell me so, clueless," Matthew shrugged.

"How do I know you've met my brother and have siblings and that this whole thing you've told me is all another one of your shams?" Ford asked, just as a tear exploded through the air, creating a portal, larger than any of the other ones. It was obvious this one wasn't a natural made portal, it was artificial.

Matthew felt a grin tug at his mouth as he stood up. "You'll know now. We're going home."

"Stanley _re-opened it?!"_ Ford demanded in both annoyance and shock.

Matthew turned from the portal and looked at Ford. "He loves you, Ford."

"It doesn't matter! He's risking the end of the world even after I warned him in the journal!" Ford shot back.

"This is no different from what you did. You risked the end of the world because of your love for knowledge, even though the cave warned you not to summon Bill," Matthew pointed out.

Ford opened his mouth, and closed it, looking back at the portal.

"Now, Grunkle Stan's doing the same thing, because of his love for _you."_ Matthew stood in front of Ford, one blue eye locking with two brown eyes. "You need to let go of the past, Stanford; for both yours and Stan's sakes."

Ford was silent as he looked at the portal, slowly closing.

He was about to open his mouth when there was a loud snort and a large boar charged through.

"What the heck is that?!" Matthew demanded as Ford sighed. "An old friend," he grumbled.

"What?" Matthew responded.

"Doesn't matter, come on!" Ford charged towards the slowly closing portal, Matthew following his lead.

The boar upturned some soil, spraying them both in the face.

Ford spluttered and staggered, Matthew coming to his aid and throwing himself and his great uncle through the portal.

Matthew and Ford grunted as they tumbled into the lab floor, the portal closing, leaving an angry boar behind.

"Matthew!" Came to relieved and happy voices.

Ford turned in surprise as he saw to kids—presumably twins since they looked a lot a like—barrel into Matthew who was trying to get up, the three of them collapsed, laughing.

 _So, he_ _ **was**_ _telling the truth._ Ford thought to himself as he saw a hand put in his face.

Ford looked up to see Stan, wearing a smile. "Need some help, Sixer?"

Several emotions exploded through his mind, his first reaction was to maybe punch him in the face but…

 _"…_ _Grunkle Stan's doing the same thing, because of his love for_ _ **you."**_

Ford swallowed, taking the outstretched hand. Stan tugged him up a bit too fast and Ford collapsed against his chest, Stan wrapped his arms around his twin before he could move. Ford's eyes widened in surprise.

"Stanley…"

"I missed you, _so much."_

Ford opened and closed his mouth several times, turning to Matthew who was in a tight embrace with his siblings. The teen looked up, nodding in encouragement.

Ford sighed, slowly moving his hands to hug the brother he had never seen for thirty years, wheezing when Stan hugged him even tighter.

"Stanley…thank you," Ford whispered. From the corner of his eye, he could see Matthew smiling at him, almost like the way a father would smile at his child for doing something well.

Ford returned the smile weakly, though frowned when he felt Stan shaking.

"Stanley, are you…are you _crying?"_

"N-no," Stan choked. "I got dust in my eye!"

Matthew looked away from the two brothers and back at his siblings, who had finally relinquished their grips around his waist.

"You guys don't seem too surprised," Matthew stated.

"Oh, yeah," Dipper chuckled. "I had some weird psychic dream about you getting attacked by a gummy dragon thing, and I cornered Stan."

"He told us everything," Mabel added.

"I thought Dipper would faint by now or something, you know, since Stanford's The Author—."

"Wait, wait, wait, _he's the author?!"_ Dipper demanded.

"Um, yeah, I told you when we went…" Matthew's voice trailed off as Dipper collapsed in a heap.

"You owe me five bucks," Mabel said smugly.

Matthew rolled his eye playfully and made a five-dollar bill appear out of nowhere.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **EDIT: Update June 29th 2017! Yay! No typos!**

 **AN: I'm DUH, DUH, DUH, DUH, DONE!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Bill keeping secrets, Ford getting physiologically tortured, and the way Stan and Ford SHOULD'VE reunited.**

 **While I was writing the ending, I was listening to,** ** _Still Here_** **by Digital Daggers, listen to it, it has sooo much feels!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	38. Chapter 38: Charlotte Paige

**AN: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **I'm back!**

 **And DO NOT WORRY. Matthew's story is far from over, a few of you were worried about that so, I'm clearing that up :3.**

 **To answer the question of The Stargazer, it takes me roughly two to four days to complete a chapter, but as of now I'm going to go back and edit out all the EMBARASSING typos from previous chapters.**

 **Also, to answer Roxanna Rose, "D Man" is Bill's nickname for Damion.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to bring Matt out again because he got some B-day presents!**

 **Matthew: Wait…I have Birthday Presents?**

 **Me: Um, yeah. You have a fanbase dude, as both Bill and Matthew**

 **Matthew:** ** _Sweet_**

 **Me: Okay, the first gift is from Roxana Rose. *opens yellow and black present and takes out note* she gave you an iPod with infinite battery and earphones!**

 **Matthew:** ** _What?_** **Hell yes!**

 **Me: And Oooh! There's songs already on it. *scrolls through iPod, blinks twice* Lips are Moving by Meghan Trainer…Jar of Hearts by Christina Perry…How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds, and Primadonna Bill/Girl by Marina and the Diamonds/Knitting Giant Beanies and—wow that's a lot of Taylor Swift songs. Good Lord Matthew**

 **Matthew: Hey, hey! For the record, Rosie, I'm NOT A HEARTBREAKER. I never dumped a girl in this life—I dumped some as Bill Cipher, but that doesn't count because I never really loved them—and this is a different life! Just because girls dig me, doesn't mean I collect "Jars of Hearts" or lie! Yeesh!**

 **Me: You were flirting with like, a dozen at your millionaire party**

 **Matthew: So, WHAT?**

 **Me: Oh, she also got you…a propeller hat?**

 **Matthew: Um…**

 **Me: Oh, it's not for you, it's for your kid**

 **Matthew: I don't have a kid…I don't do I?**

 **Me: *smiles mysteriously***

 **Matthew: Fantasy Fan… *narrows eyes***

 **Me: What? *puppy dog eyes***

 **Matthew: *huffs and leans back in chair* Continue**

 **Me: This gift is from MordecoolBlueJay! *Picks up blue and white present and shakes it* I think there's a lot in here! *opens box* Oooh! Hey, Matt! You got a pen with infinite ink, heart stacked papers, and a jar with a hole in it.**

 **Matthew: What does** ** _that_** **do?**

 **Me: *takes out note* It says to write something to a loved one and when you put in the jar, they get to read it, hmm, creative!**

 **Matthew: So…it's magic?**

 **Me: That's what I'm guessing**

 **Matthew *nods in content* cool**

 **Me: They also say they'll get your kid a gift when the Baby Shower happens**

 **Matthew: WHAT kid? WHAT Baby Shower?!**

 **Me: *smiles mysteriously*** ** _Anyway,_** **this gift is from Alison Gumballs, she gave you FOUR infinite ink pens, and they all can double as a pen knives. She also doesn't know what to get your kid**

 **Matthew: I'm not even going to comment on the kid thing**

 **Me: Well done. As your final gift, from MLGbilcipher89, a card! It's also on her DeviantArt page**

 **Matthew: Huh, good for someone who's not a demon…**

 **Me: She also thinks you're cute**

 **Matthew: Um, well** ** _duh._** **But thanks anyway MLG**

 **Me: Well, there you have it folks! Matthew opening the presents you all so nicely gave him! I'll have them in the actual story, you're welcome!**

 **Onward to the next chapter!**

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Charlotte Paige Pennrowlington**

In the middle of the night, Dipper heard the unmistakeable shuddering breath of his brother.

"Matthew?" He murmured turning over, he saw Matthew gritted his teeth, breathing hard and mumbling something under his breath.

"Matt?" Dipper crept closer to the bed.

 _"…_ _I'm the thing with information galore,"_ Matthew whispered, grunting as a bead of sweat slid down his forehead.

 _"_ _Wanted by demons, witches, dragons and…_ uh _…more…"_

"Hey, Mattie?" Dipper whispered shaking Matthew gently.

 _"_ _In the place of truth, doubts, and lies I will be…waiting for you to come find me…"_

"Matthew…?"

Matthew's eye snapped open and he shot up, panting for breath.

"H-hey, Matthew? Are…you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Harrison Manor… Charlotte Paige Pennrowlington…" Matthew whispered in realization.

"Um, Matthew?" Dipper pressed.

Matthew looked at his brother and shook his head.

"S-sorry," Matthew murmured. "I was—nothing."

Dipper frowned skeptically.

"Really, I'm okay," Matthew insisted. "Just a bad dream."

Dipper nodded slowly but still looked skeptical. "If you're _not_ okay, you'll tell me?"

Matthew smiled. "Of course."

As Matthew waited for Dipper to fall asleep once more, he looked at the wooden beams of the ceiling.

He had finally solved Damion's weird poem.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Wendy woke up the way she always did, to the sound of guys tromping around the house and of course,

"OW! Who moved the doorway! OW! Why does this exist?! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

There was another smash and Wendy got up with a yawn, subconsciously picking up her phone from the nightstand and sighing.

She had written texts to Matthew over a million times and he hadn't answered, a part of her wondered if he was even serious about taking the next step in their relationship.

Just as she thought that, her phone buzzed.

 _'_ _Sorry I hadn't answered, I had an…incident'_ Matthew's text said.

Wendy smiled and wrote a text back. _'Do I want to know?'_

 _'_ _You might not believe me'_

 _'_ _Try me'_

 _'_ _Grunkle Stan has a portal in his basement and I fell through and found his long-lost brother who tried to kill me twice'_

Wendy laughed and wrote a text back.

 _'_ _I know you and your siblings go through crazy stuff, but this is really jumping the shark dude'_

 _'_ _You don't believe me?'_ Matthew said, followed by a crying emoji, causing Wendy to laugh again.

 _'_ _But really, it's the truth, come over and I'll show you.'_

Before Wendy could text back he wrote, _'And maybe we'll be able to sneak in some make out time, *wink, wink*'_ followed by a sly emoji face.

Wendy smiled just as the door was slammed open. Her brothers stood there with large grins.

"What did I tell you guys about _knocking?!"_ Wendy demanded.

"Nothing," Wyatt said, and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"What do you, dorks want?"

Will ran to Wendy's bed and tugged her down by her nightdress, looking straight into her eyes.

"The secret is OUT!" He yelled, Wendy pulling back abruptly at how loud her brother was being. "We all know you like Matthew Pines! _So, admit it!"_

Wendy huffed. "Yeah, I like him, we're even dating, so there."

Wendy's brothers stared at her for a few seconds.

"She opened up pretty fast," Will muttered.

"Like a flower," Wyatt said.

"Told you we didn't need the proof," Walter said.

"Oh well," Will shrugged. "We'll show her anyway!" Will dug into his jean pocket and Wendy's jaw dropped as he pulled out a strand of all too familiar blonde hair.

"Behold! PROOF!"

"Did you guys _literally_ sneak into my room and steal 'proof?'" Wendy demanded.

"Yup," Will said.

"Cool, now OUT!" She barked, just as her stomach gave a lurch.

"Ugh…" she moaned.

"Um, are you okay, sis?" Walter asked with a frown.

Wendy put a hand over her mouth, running to the bathroom and heaving all the contents of her stomach.

She then staggered against the bathroom wall, breathing in and out slowly.

She stumbled back to her room, collapsing against the bed and sighing before texting, _'Sorry, my brothers were being annoying. I'll come over later. Tambry's having a Summerween party.'_

 _'_ _CRAP I forgot that holiday existed! And I didn't even bring my Whinny the Pooh costume!'_

Wendy laughed lightly before texting, _'See you then?'_

 _'_ _Yup.'_

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Matthew smiled, slipping his phone into his pocket, getting up from his bed and walking into the kitchen where the twins along with Stan and his brother were eating breakfast.

"Good morning," Matthew announced.

"'Morning," Mabel and Dipper said in unison. Stan grunted while Ford nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good morning, young sir," an unfamiliar man said as he placed a hot plate of hash browns and scrambled eggs on the table before pulling out a chair and gesturing for Matthew to sit.

"Um…" Matthew slowly took the seat as the man pushed him in as if he were a two-year-old. "Hey, uh, guys? Who is this dude?"

"Oh, he's our butler, Laurence, I hired him two days ago and he came last night," Stan responded. "I figured we had cash to burn so _why not burn it?_ Laurence, my mouth's dirty!"

Laurence walked over with a napkin in hand, wiping away the food from Stan's mouth.

"Your drink, sir?" He placed a can of Pitt Cola in front a grinning Stan. "Ha! I love this guy!"

"If money is making you this lazy, Stanley, then I can now see why you are unfit," Ford said.

"Hey, I'm not unfit!" Stan protested.

Ford poked Stan's belly and Matthew and his two siblings laughed at the look of annoyance and offence on Stan's face.

"Um, hey, Matthew?" Mabel said, turning to her brother.

"Uh, huh?"

"I never asked, where'd you get those wounds from?"

Matthew cleared his throat. "Uh…the shoulder wound I got from that gummy dragon thing…"

"And the head wound?" Dipper asked.

"Er…concussion," Matthew said, forcing a grin. He did _not_ need more Ford drama. He'd tell the truth when things settled down more and there wasn't a %100 chance of the Stan twins getting into a fight-to-the-death. He wouldn't admit it, but he really wanted their bond to rekindle.

He saw Ford give him a questioning look which Dipper caught. He frowned slightly but decided now wasn't the time to grill his brother for answers.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Wendy walked to the Mystery Shack in a dress and boots while drinking from her water bottle to keep the bile at bay.

"Oh, _God._ What are you _wearing?"_ A voice said.

Wendy spun around and glared at the familiar face of Penelope Evergreen, wearing a look of mock horror. She was wearing short dress with gold sequins and matching wedge heels. On her face was a golden mask covering her eyes.

"Dearie, who does that belong to? Your Grandma?" Penelope continued, crossing her arms.

"It was my _mother's,"_ Wendy growled.

"Let me guess, is mommy dead?" Penelope asked with a mock frown.

Wendy clenched her fists.

"Really, sweetie, if you're trying to woo Matthew then, _ha!_ You're doing an awful job."

"I don't need to," Wendy said smugly. "We're dating."

She grinned when Penelope squawked, _"What?"_

"Oh yeah, we made out a few times…ah, we even had a special night together!" Wendy continued as Penelope angrily ripped her mask off. "Out of all the people he could've chose he chose a red-headed witch like you?!"

"A red-headed witch who has moral qualities," Wendy said calmly.

Penelope bristled for a few moments before her lips curved into a smirk. "Yes, well, so does Matthew. And one of his traits is kindness, I bet he only dated you because you were following him around like a lost puppy."

Wendy's grin turned into a scowl and she stepped in front of Penelope. "Matthew wouldn't date shallow dim-wit like you!"

"And Matthew won't stay with a ruffian who lacks in female hormones," Penelope sniffed.

"What?! I don't lack female hormones!" Wendy snapped.

"Honey, you're wearing boots with a long dress, your hair's a mess, and…" Penelope put her hand inside of Wendy's short sleeve and lifted her bra strap before letting it slap against Wendy's skin. "…sports bra. Of course."

Wendy flushed red with anger before clenching her fists tighter.

"No come back? _Exactly._ Because you know as much as I do, that Matthew Pines deserves better, than _you,"_ Penelope said with a smirk before grabbing Wendy's dress collar and tugging it sharply.

She cried out in surprise and horror as the stiches and cloth tore. Wendy covered herself as Penelope snapped a photo. "Tee hee, I'll make you internet famous. Ciao sweetie! Might want to change!" Penelope called over her shoulder as Wendy gritted her teeth in anger.

"A downright dog, isn't she?"

Wendy turned to the voice, a nine-year-old boy with dark hair and brown eyes, a smile on his face. "Say, I think you _can_ have Matthew smitten with the right look."

"What do you mean?" Wendy demanded. "Matthew's fine with the way I am!"

"Well, he _definitely_ won't be okay coming over with a ripped dress. You think he'll take you seriously after that?" The boy asked.

"Well…"

"Tell me you want my help, Wendy Corduroy, and we'll leave it at that."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Ta-da!" Stan said as he parked the car. "Here we are! The Summerween—Stanford take your nose out of that book for one second, will you?!"

Ford ignored his brother and smiled. "Dipper, did you make these changes?" He asked, showing Dipper Journal 3 from the front seat.

"Um, yeah," Dipper said.

"You truly are a bright boy," Ford chuckled before turning back to the journal, Dipper glowing pink at the light praise.

 _"_ _Anyway,"_ Stan said, getting out of the car along with the twins, Matthew, and Soos.

"This is the Summerween super store!"

"Summerween?" Dipper repeated.

"Halloween in the summer," Matthew explained.

"The people of Gravity Falls like Halloween so much they celebrate it twice a year!" Stan said, holding up a calendar.

"Do you keep that in your pocket?" Dipper asked.

Stan blinked twice. "Yes. Hold on—Ford why are you still in the car?!"

"Stanley, I have no interest in participating—."

"Too bad! Out you get!" Stan barked, opening the car door and dragging his grumbling brother out.

"Aw, those two are cute!" Mabel gushed with a little giggle.

"Well, what are we all waiting for?" Soos asked with a grin.

"That's what I was wondering!" Matthew said. "Race to the store?"

"Ha! You're on!" Dipper said as they ran towards the store.

Matthew laughing before stopping and turning to see a girl singing and playing an acoustic guitar, a few coins in her open music case.

But that wasn't what creeped him out. Ever so often, her form would appear to _glitch_ and turn into a girl with platinum blonde hair and dark violet eyes. There was another glitch and she turned back to the brunette girl, only to once more turn into the blonde girl, who looked up and smiled at him, her eyes becoming blood red.

Matthew felt something cold pierce deep inside of him…he felt as if she was stabbing his very soul. His breathing hitched and he staggered backwards, before collapsing, vaguely hearing multiple voices calling his name, barely feeling his head come in hard contact with the road.

Matthew then found himself in a fixed up and beautiful version of Harrison Manor, sitting on the ground in front of a dollhouse and a large teddy bear and brushing its fur, was none other than the five-year-old Clara Harrison, singing,

 _"_ _Charlotte Paige Can trap your soul, put it in a jar,_

 _Can make you see horrible things, can turn your bright soul dark._

 _Say her first name, once, twice, say her name at all,_

 _And suddenly your sanity, will begin to fall."_

Matthew sucked in a sharp breath. He recognized that song all too much. He had taught it to her when they had first met.

Matthew whispered, "Oh no…"

Matthew's eye snapped open, panting heavily as he looked around, seeing his family, along with Soos and a few strangers looking down at him with worry.

"You're alright!" Mabel cried in relief, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck, Dipper sighing in relief and quickly following suit.

"I—what happened?" Matthew muttered.

"You just collapsed!" Mabel exclaimed. "You were out for about thirty seconds."

The weird dream he got caused Matthew to tense. "Charlotte Paige Pennrowlington…"

"What?" Ford demanded as Stan helped Matthew stand, the scientist's face paled considerably.

"Do _you_ know who Ch—?"

"Don't say her first name!" Matthew said quickly.

Ford didn't answer, and turned to Matthew. "What did you see that caused you to pass out?"

"A girl…with white-blonde hair and purple eyes," Matthew muttered.

"Oh no…" Ford said with wide eyes.

"She's after me, Paige is after me," Matthew whispered.

 _"_ _Why_ is the real question," Ford said. "You must've said her name."

Matthew groaned. _God, I'm so stupid._

"Um, can somebody tell me who this Paige lady is, because she sounds hot," Soos said as everyone turned to him. "Nobody else thinks that? Okay."

"But really, who _is_ she?" Stan said. "And why does Ford look like he's going to piss his pants?"

"Digging for information is pointless, even for Bill Cipher." Matthew said. "It'll never work."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Didn't Matthew say that digging wasn't going to work? And _he's_ an all-knowing demon!" Mabel said as Dipper typed furiously on his laptop back at the shack.

"I need to try," Dipper claimed as he typed in _'Charlotte Paige Pennrowlington,'_ In Google Search before furrowing his brow. "Zero results?"

 _"_ _Now_ I'm curious!" Mabel said jumping on the bed next to Dipper. "Google has _everything!"_

"But not anything on—."

"Don't. Say. Her name," Matthew said as he opened the door. "It'll give her power over you. Just call her Paige or Pennrowlington, don't say her first name. Even _Bill Cipher_ doesn't do that."

"Bill's scared of Paige?" Mabel asked. She didn't think _anything_ could scare the demented triangle.

"Not scared per say, wary, yes. Even _he_ knows that Paige isn't his play thing," Matthew said darkly.

"What does Paige do that scares everyone so much?" Dipper asked.

"Lots of things," Matthew said. "While Bill has control over the mind, Paige has dominion over the soul—your very life essence—and your heart…emotions, morals…you name it."

"Does Bill even _have_ a soul?" Dipper demanded with a scoff.

"He did," Matthew said.

Before Dipper could ask his brother to elaborate, Mabel asked, "Then why's he scared? he has no soul to lose!"

"No, but he has a life essence. Piss her off, and she can screw with him, which she did once." Matthew said seriously.

"So, what's going to happened to you now that you've said her name?" Dipper asked worriedly.

Matthew frowned. "I'm not…" his voice trailed off as his head cocked back violently.

"Matthew?" Mabel asked as their brother looked down on his siblings, his mouth curved into a smirk and his blue eye now dark violet.

"Paige…" Dipper whispered in horror.

"Trying to dig deep, are you?" Paige said with a giggle, using Matthew's voice. "Hm, don't bother."

"What do you want with our brother?" Mabel asked crawling away from the possessed teen.

"I have a little job to complete," Paige said, calmly. "It involves making your brother Demon King material."

"Demon King…I heard that. That's why our uncle kidnapped Matthew!" Dipper said.

"Smart boy," Paige said calmly. "Just take this as a little…hm, _intro_ to my powers." Paige giggled once more before Matthew's body shook with spasms.

Matthew inhaled sharply, his eye once blue.

"Paige was talking to us…through your body," Mabel said. "It was super creepy."

"Sorry about that," Matthew said. Though his siblings seemed a tad shaken up. "Let's not worry about creepy ladies anymore. We have Summerween to look forwards to! Right?"

The twins forced a smile and Matthew sighed, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "It's going to be alright, okay?"

The twins nodded. "So, what costume did you two pick out?"

"Peanut butter and jelly!" Mabel said, instantly perking up.

"Hope to see you in it, not sure what I'm going to wear," Matthew said. "And again, it'll be alright, okay?"

"Hey, Matthew!" Stan called from downstairs. "Wendy wants to see you!"

"Wendy?" Dipper said pausing in taking out his suit.

"Dipper, she won't judge you if you go trick-or-treating, it's not her personality," Matthew said, instantly telling what his younger brother was thinking.

"Yeah, come on bro-bro! Get in costumes!" Mabel said cheerfully.

Dipper sighed as Matthew left the room and walked downstairs.

"Wendy? You're here…?" Matthew's voice trailed off as he saw his girlfriend in a strapless blue dress that swept down to her ankles, barely covering light blue heels. Her red hair pulled into a neat bun and a smile on her face, giving her green eyes the effect of glowing brightly.

Matthew's jaw dropped while Wendy laughed. "What? Do I look that gorgeous to you? C'mon it's just a Cinderella costume."

"Didn't think that was your style," Matthew said, finding his voice and grinning.

"Oh, it's not, I um, just thought you'd like it—do you?" Wendy brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

Matthew stepped in front of her, sweeping the strand over up to her ear. "You didn't have to do this for me…not that I'm complaining though. You're the cutest red-headed Cinderella I've ever seen, and I would know, I dated the real one."

"Wait, what—?" Wendy was cut off as Matthew pressed his soft lips on hers, closing his eyes and tangling his fingers in her hair as Wendy kissed back.

 _"_ _Matthew?"_

The two pulled apart and turned to Dipper in his peanut butter costume, his jaw dropped.

"Dipper…" Matthew began, only for the boy to turn around and dash up the stairs.

"I…sorry, um, hold on Wen—Wendy?" Matthew turned to see Wendy groaning and stagger into the counter.

"Wendy? WENDY!" Matthew screamed a she collapsed, only for Matthew ro catch her.

"Matthew?" Mabel ran down the steps in her jam costume.

"Mabel, quick, the ambulance!" Matthew called as he held Wendy to his chest. Wondering if it'd be a thirty-second pass out like what he went through.

Though she didn't so much as stir.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Wendy groaned as several voices were heard.

"Ah, you're awake," a woman said with a smile.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital, dear, you gave your boyfriend quite the fright…he _is_ your boyfriend?"

"Um…yeah, he is, wait, where is he?" Wendy asked.

"The waiting room. I can call him in if you would like," the woman, presumably doctor said.

"No, that's fine," Wendy said.

"I have a question for you Ms. Corduroy," The doctor said. "Have you had any bedroom activity recently?"

Wendy blushed slightly. "Well, yeah."

"Hm, that explains it," The doctor said.

"Explains…"

"Well, Wendy Corduroy, It would appear that you are pregnant."

Wendy said nothing, just stared at the woman with an open mouth.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: DUH, DUH, DUH, DUH!**

 **Yes, Wendy is carrying Matthew's demon/something-else-but-I-won't-tell-you-because-spoilers-child!**

 **Good on you Roxanna Rose for getting suspicious of that! And good on you MordecoolBlueJay for getting the foreshadowing on my other chapter when Wendy thought,** ** _Matthew would be a good dad._** **Well congrats, Matthew! NOW YOU'LL EXPEREICNE IT!**

 **I'm not sure if the child should be a boy or girl, I'm leaning more towards girl, since I think it'll be cute for Matt to have a daughter but nothing's set in stone! I already got two name suggestions, Mirage for a girl and Illusion or Will for a boy, maybe not Will because I already named Wendy's brother that but, we'll see!**

 **Some light being shed on the mysterious "Paige" and Penelope being a dog like always :3. And of course, brother banter between Stan and Ford (I really enjoy writing those scenes).**

 **Now I wonder what connection Paige has with Ford…?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Happy Early Easter and,**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	39. Chapter 39: Red Moon

**AN: SUPS?!**

 **Last time I gave you the huge bombshell of Wendy's pregnancy. Today we deal with angst and drama that comes with it!**

 **I also got an announcement! As you know, once the drama and angst settles, the cute couple will have a baby-shower! But that's not it, YOU can come too!**

 **Just give the name, description, and overall personality of your self-insert OC and it'll be in the story! You can tell me through review or PM it's fine. I already got RcppcsPOTTER's self-insert OC.**

 **This idea was inspired by EpicFangirling, so take a virtual cupcake!**

 **Also, I forgot how the Trickster was introduced so the dialogue might be much different from canon, not that, that matters much.**

 **Anyway, on with the story, a lot will be happening this time around…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Red Moon**

Matthew looked at the clock, subconsciously bouncing his leg. He turned to his siblings, Mabel was kicking her legs and Dipper seemed to be looking anywhere but him.

"I can take you guys early if you want. There shouldn't be trick-or-treaters 'till a half-hour, though, so if you don't mind…"

"I wanna see if Wendy's okay," Mabel said. Dipper nodded silently in agreement.

On the other end of the room was Stan and Soos, next to them was Manly Dan and Wendy's three siblings. Will, the youngest, was crying.

Just then Wendy walked in, her brow furrowed and a frown on her face.

"Wendy!" Everyone said in unison.

"You okay, girlie?" Manly Dan asked getting up to inspect his daughter.

"I'm fine…" Wendy muttered.

"What'd the doctor say?" Matthew asked.

"It was nothing," Wendy said with a sigh. "I think—c-can we go home?"

Manly Dan nodded and he called the boys with him, Matthew placing a gentle kiss on her head. "You're sure you're okay?"

Wendy nodded again. "I'll…just wait for Halloween."

As the Corduroys left, Matthew sighed lightly.

"Well, at least she's alright," Mabel said. "I was sort of worried."

"So, you all ready to go trick-or-treating?" Soos said excitedly.

"Yeah, Mabel's friends should be there soon," Stan said checking his watch.

"You two look nice in your costumes," Matthew said. Mabel grinned and Dipper looked away with a frown.

"Dipper, is something…?"

"You _know_ what's wrong!" Dipper snapped. "So, stop pretending to be all innocent about it!"

Matthew opened and closed his mouth while Mabel, Stan, and Soos looked at the two curiously.

"I didn't want you to find out that way, Dipper. I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you," Matthew said.

"Well, you did," Dipper grumbled and attempted to walk out of the hospital, presumably into Stan's car, when Matthew grabbed his wrist.

"Dipper, just listen—."

"I don't want to hear _anything_ you want to say!" Dipper snapped pulling away sharply and once again walking off.

"Were you two speaking in tongues?" Soos asked.

"Something like that," Matthew sighed. "Having siblings is hard; almost everything you do has the possibility of hurting them."

"I can relate to that," Stan said as they walked out of the hospital as well. "I just wanted to go sailing with Ford…I just didn't want to be alone, I—I never wanted to ruin his own dreams…" Stan frowned sadly and Matthew put a hand on his shoulder, Mabel holding his hand.

"Is _everybody_ speaking in tongues?" Soos demanded.

"Soos, this is just a sad backstory you've never heard of in this timeline," Matthew said calmly.

Soos nodded. "Sounds legit."

"But I think you can learn from my mistakes," Stan put a hand on Matthew's shoulder as well while Mabel and Soos entered the car.

"I hope so," came the mumbled reply.

"You're a good kid, Matthew," Stan chuckled. "Can't believe we almost didn't have you."

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked with a frown.

"Oh. Well, your Mom would kill me for saying this, _but_ your parents wanted to abort you," Stan said.

 _"_ _What?!"_ Matthew demanded, his eye wide.

"Well, they never wanted kids at first. But for the strangest reason, that _one_ time, the protection they used didn't work," Stan said. "Not only that, but by the second month your mother was already beginning to show. So not only were they having a kid, they were having the most abnormal kid in the history of abnormal kids!"

"Makes sense," Matthew muttered. "Supernatural children mature faster than human kids even in the womb."

"Well, with your fire and stuff, I guess that's what you are, eh?" Stan chuckled.

"What stopped them?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Well, not to brag, but it was me," Stan said with a grin.

"You?" Matthew repeated.

"Yeah, me!" Stan said. "I convinced them that the kid was special, that if they made a mistake they shouldn't blame it on the baby. I told them to watch and see and, three months later—boggling both the doctors and your parents—you came out."

Stan turned to his nephew and smiled. "Your parents said it was one of the happiest days of their life."

Matthew returned the smile, seeing Stan in an entirely different perception now.

"Hey!" Mabel called. "We're going to miss the trick-or-treating!"

"Wouldn't want that," Matthew smiled.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Wendy chewed on her hair, sitting on her bed in her nightgown, subconsciously rubbing her stomach.

She had a baby in her womb, _Matthew's_ baby.

What was she going to do? She couldn't have a kid! Not now! She was too young! And how would Matthew react? He'd run away and dump her on the spot; go after Little Miss Twit Evergreen! Or even that random Quin girl! What about her dad? What would _he_ do?

Wendy groaned and lay on her bed, closing her eyes. She just got him, she didn't want to lose him. But there was no way she could keep this a secret. As the father, the most logical thing to do would tell him first. She'd figure out what to do from there.

Her hand went back to her stomach and she gave a shuddering sigh.

The Pines made the summer interesting, that was for sure.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Are you excited, Dip-Dop!? We'll once more be the Kings of Halloween!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper forced a grin, though it quickly faded.

"Dipper," Mabel frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I er…I'm going to put my costume on, Mabel," Dipper mumbled walking upstairs.

"Um, Dipper, you _do_ know you have your costume on, right?" Mabel called.

Dipper said nothing, just walked into his room, sitting on his bed and sighing. The memory of Matthew kissing Wendy passionately still burned into his mind. He just wished he could forget it all, and enjoy Summerween with his sister, but he just couldn't.

"Where'd you get that from?" came Matthew's voice.

Dipper jumped in surprise before scowling and looking down. "The Summerween superstore."

"No, I mean your wound."

Dipper blinked twice and looked down at his wrist, slightly bruised. "You probably grabbed me too hard," he said dismissively.

Matthew sat beside him, the bed sagging under the extra weight as he gently tied a bandaged on the wound.

"Ow, OW!" Dipper exclaimed as Matthew tightened the bandage. "Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Matthew felt pang of hurt but ignored it as he pulled away. "I'm very sorry, Dipper."

"What were you going to do if I didn't find out?" Dipper demanded. "Keep it a secret?"

"I was going to tell…eventually."

"Sure, you were."

"Do you really think I'd purposely hurt you, Dipper?"

Dipper was silent. "Well…no," he said quietly.

"Then do you believe me when I say I'm sorry?" Matthew asked.

"I—."

Matthew wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist, leaning him against his body. "I know how you feel, Dipping Sauce. You're upset because…you knew you and Wendy wouldn't work out but you tried to win her heart anyway and, seeing her kiss someone else made you heartbroken…am I right?"

Dipper was silent again, but he nodded.

"Really? I was just pulling sympathetic word from my ass," Matthew muttered.

Dipper laughed lightly at that and squeezed his brother back.

"I really do love you, Dipper," Matthew said.

Dipper smiled. "I love you too."

"So, let's put this little argument behind us and enjoy Summerween with Mabel, shall we?" Matthew ruffled Dipper's hair and they got up.

"Do you have a costume?" Dipper asked.

"Yup," Matthew said with a grin as Dipper walked downstairs to find Mabel tossing candy out the window.

"What're you doing?" Dipper asked her.

"Throwing away the cheep-o loser candy!" Mabel replied.

"Quiet your discontent, Mabel!" Soos said dramatically. "Lest the Summerween Trickster hears!"

"Summerween Trickster?" Dipper said at the same time as Ford who, like Stan was in a vampire costume.

"I've never heard of it before…" Ford mumbled. "Could you describe it?"

"I can't, never seen him before. It's just a legend," Soos shrugged.

"Your cape is in your fly Soos," Matthew said as he walked down the stairs in a Whinny the Pooh costume.

"Touché," Soos said as Mabel and Dipper exploded in laughter at the sight of their brother.

"That costume will _never_ stop being hilarious!" Mabel laughed.

"Whoa, your mom wasn't joking," Stan said.

"It isn't the authentic Whinny the Pooh costume, but it'll work," Matthew said.

"You're going to wear that?" Ford asked incredulously.

"Um, _yes?_ It's tradition," Matthew grumbled shoving past the old man who huffed in response.

"Aren't you too old to be doing this? Both in this life and your other one?" Ford continued.

 _"_ _What?_ Too old for free candy?!" Matthew turned to his two siblings, whispering, "One…two…three…"

"NEVER!" They said in unison, pumping fists.

Stan grinned and Ford just quirked an eyebrow.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Ooh! It's them!" Mabel said, opening the door.

"Hey, gals!" Mabel said.

"Hey Mabel!" Candy and Grenda said enthusiastically.

"Um…hey," Pacifica said with a smile.

"Come on in!" Mabel gestured for them enter. "Grunkle Stan, these are my best friends!"

"Hello, Mr. Pines and—whoa! There's _two of you?"_ Grenda, who was in a witch costume said as she looked between Stan and Ford who had just entered the room.

"He's my twin," Stan jabbed a thumb at Ford.

"Hello, children," Ford said politely.

"Hello!" Candy, who was in a peppermint costume said. "I am so sweet I can eat myself!"

"Hi, Pacifica Northwest," Pacifica, who was dressed as princess Zelda and was sporting a high-pony-tail, held out her hand which Ford shook. "Wait, you have…six fingers?"

"Birth defect," Ford replied pulling away.

"Whoa! Cool!" Grenda said.

"What costume are your brothers wearing?" Candy asked Mabel.

"You get to see now!" Mabel said, gesturing towards the living room, Dipper emerging.

"Ta-da!" Mabel said putting an arm around Dipper. "Peanut butter and jelly!"

"Aww!" Candy and Grenda said.

"Me and Ford had a costume like that when we were twelve, didn't we, Ford?" Stan said.

"I'm pretty sure it was _marmalade_ and jelly," Ford corrected.

"What the hell is marmalade?" Stan demanded.

"Stanley, there are children here," Ford said.

"Hell isn't a swear word."

"'Hell's just a place were bad people go to die!" Grenda said casually.

"What's up with your voice kid?" Stan asked. "You got a cold or something?"

Grenda frowned. "What do you mean? Why would you say that?"

Ford shot Stan a glare, the latter quickly turning on his heel with the sweep of his cape, Ford following with a shake of his head while Matthew emerged from the living room.

"Aw! Matthew, you are so cute!" Candy squealed.

"As in cuddly cute or hot cute?" Matthew asked with a sly smile.

 _"_ _Definitely_ not hot," Pacifica said, causing the girls to giggle.

"What about Dipper?" Matthew asked.

Pacifica tapped her chin as if in deep thought before saying, "Both."

Dipper blinked twice in surprise, blushing when everyone sans Pacifica went "Oooh!"

"What's this? _Young love?"_ Matthew asked, bobbing his eyebrows up and down.

"No!" Dipper and Pacifica said at the same time. "You asked me for an opinion, and I gave it," Pacifica said with a flash of her hair.

"I don't care what you two say, I SHIP IT!" Mabel said. "Who's with me!?"

"Ship it! Ship it! Ship it!" Candy, Grenda, and Matthew chanted along with Mabel.

By then Dipper was bright red and Pacifica a light pink.

"D-don't you have to do that dance, Matthew?" Dipper asked quickly.

"Dance?" Pacifica repeated, equally glad to change the subject.

"Oh, that's right!" Mabel said. "The Whinny the Pooh Dance!"

"Well…you asked for it," Matthew said taking a deep breath.

 _"_ _Oh…who has the golden fur, and likes to cuddle you?_

 _It's Whinny the Pooh! That is who!_

 _Who's his little sidekick who helps him all the time?_

 _Well, it's Matthew Pines, and he's coming to you live!"_

Matthew finished the dance with a peace sign, a grin, and a wink. The tween spectators laughing.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Grenda said, clapping while laughing.

"I'm going to make you internet famous!" Candy said posting the video she had recorded online.

"Yup, you do that!" Matthew grinned. "So, are we going trick-or—."

There was a bang on the door.

Dipper opened it and frowned.

"Trick-or-treat," came the dark and sinister voice.

"Dude, you are _way_ to old for this," Dipper said. "And that's coming from the guy whose brother's moto is 'we're never too old for free candy'."

"Then I can come in," The person continued.

"Um, no offence man, but you're giving me some seriously bad vibes, so," Dipper slammed the door closed.

"Dipper! That was so rude!" Mabel said.

"He was creeping me out—!"

Another bang.

Matthew huffed and opened the door. "Didn't you hear my brother? Go bother somebody else—."

"You have insulted me!" The man said, pointing a guilty finger at Matthew. "You lack the Summerween spirit!"

"What? Dude, I just danced in a freaking Whinny the Pooh costume!"

"Ah…what?" The man said. "Oh, well, _you've still insulted me!"_

"How?" Matthew asked in a bored tone of voice. "Your theatrics is kind of over the top, I'm pretty sure Voldemort would tell you to tone it down a notch."

The man growled and shoved Matthew to the ground.

"Hey! What Dipper did was rude but shoving people is ruder!" Mabel snapped. "Say your sorry to Matt—!"

"Haven't you guessed?!" The man roared. _"I am the Summerween Trickster! MUHAHAHA!"_

 _"_ _Way_ too much," Matthew continued. "You're passing Scar level now, man."

"You don't believe me?!" The man screeched.

A boy came to the house. "Hi!" He said. "I'm Gormey!"

The man picked Gormey up and opened his mouth wide, swallowing him whole.

"Remember me!" Gormey cried.

"AHH!" The tweens screamed as Matthew's jaw dropped.

"Gormey!" Grenda said.

"You see? I _am_ The Summerween Trickster, you, fools! MUAHAHA—!"

"Enough with the generic villain laughter!" Matthew moaned.

"Oooh, I really hate you," The Trickster said, turning to Matthew.

"Likewise."

 _"_ _Anyway,"_ The Trickster said. "I will eat you too, _unless_ you can get me five-hundred pieces of candy before the last jack 'o melon goes out…" The Trickster took out a jack 'o melon, lit a flame, and blew it out.

"Did you literally just pull that melon from out of your ass?" Matthew demanded.

"SHUT UP!" The Trickster roared. Wind, circulating through the shack. Matthew was mostly unfazed, though he still subconsciously stood in front of Mabel while Pacifica and Dipper unintendedly clutched each other.

Matthew made a mental note to tease him about it later.

"But—but that's impossible!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Tick-tock," The Trickster said, regaining his composure and crawling away into the night, once more laughing.

"I-I don't believe it…" Matthew whispered as the children walked outside.

"He used the generic laughter even after I told him not to!"

"That isn't the problem here, Mattie," Dipper said nervously. "It's getting five hundred pieces of candy!"

 _"_ _Please,_ I can kick Trickster butt any old day," Matthew said with a wave of his hand.

"Are you dudes okay?" Soos said running out. "I heard screaming."

"Soos, it's the Summerween Trickster! He's real!" Mabel said.

"And once I get my hands on the _thing_ , I'm suing him!" Pacifica added.

"I took a picture," Candy said, holding up her phone for Soos to see.

"Yes, that's the Trickster," Soos nodded.

"I thought you said you've never seen him before?" Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He looks like a monster, what else could he be?" Soos asked.

"A guy with horrible acting skills?" Matthew tried.

"I don't think humans can eat kids whole," Grenda pointed out.

"Hmm, fair point…" Matthew's voice trailed off as he looked up, the moon a blood red, he once more felt the piercing feeling go through his chest and he sucked in a sharp breath.

He blinked twice, the moon once again pale, and Mabel clapped her hands in attention.

"Alright, some may say it's bad to be threatened by a creepy creature thing-y!" Mabel said.

"I wet my self!" Grenda supplied.

Pacifica wrinkled her nose. "Did _not_ need to know that."

"But he messed with the wrong gang!" Mabel continued. "With Grenda's strength, Candy's spirit, Dipper's brains, Matthew's courage, Pacifica's…uh…"

"Intuiting," Pacifica said with a smug smile.

"Um, yeah, whatever that is…and…Soos! We'll get all five-hundred pieces of candy! Even if it takes all night!"

There were cheers.

"Let's go, people!"

The gang walked in to town.

"Can't we just…I don't know, buy candy? Or better yet, can't Matthew make it?" Dipper asked.

"My candy tastes like crap as of now, and Trickster Man won't be very happy about that, one, and two, all the stores are closed," Matthew said.

"Besides, that takes the fun out of trick-or-treat-or-die!" Mabel said cheerfully.

They made it to Lazy Susan's house, just as she finished giving a bunch of kids candy.

"Hey there!" Susan said. "How's your uncle, kids?"

"He's doing alright," Matthew replied.

"So, is everyone in costume? Let's see, chimney sweep, squeegee, elephant man, wedding cake, ant farm, mole hill, and Paddington Bear! Perfect!" Susan said pouring a bunch of candy into each of the kids' buckets.

"Enjoy!" She said closing her door.

"Yes! We're off to a great start!" Mabel cheered. "Let's see, we have…"

"Fifty pieces of candy," Matthew said.

"Did you count all that?" Pacifica asked in awe.

"Yup," Matthew grinned as the wheeled their wheel barrow to the next house.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"498, 499...we did it!" Mabel cheered.

"We still need one more," Matthew said. "But overall, yeah, we did it," Matthew grinned. "Couldn't've done this without you guys."

"We are _awesome!"_ Dipper cheered.

"Last house, woo!" Mabel, Candy, and Grenda ran after her.

Pacifica stayed behind with the boys, fixing her hair using her phone camera as a mirror.

"I'm going to follow them," Matthew said casually.

"What and leave me alone without someone?" Dipper asked.

"You have Pacifica."

"B-b-b-but…"

"What, so I'm not a 'someone' to you? Rude." Pacifica sniffed and crossed her arms.

"That's not what I meant—!"

"'Bye!" Matthew grinned, walking backwards and giving Dipper a thumb up.

Dipper was tempted to use some colorful language on his brother.

 _Okay, think, Dipper. Girls like complements, right?_

"Um, your hair looks nice…" Dipper said with a grin.

"It always is," Pacifica said calmly.

 _Try harder, man! You've never been nervous around Pacifica before, what's different now?!_

"I-in a pony-tail, I mean, you should do it more often. N-n-not that the way you usually have it is bad! It's just…"

"Dipper," Pacifica looked at Dipper and stroked her pony-tail. "Do you…really like me with a pony-tail?"

"Um yes, it makes you look cute," Dipper said with an awkward laugh before cringing. "I-I mean not that it makes you cute—I mean not that you're not cute…I just didn't mean it in that way and…"

Pacifica quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry…" Dipper whispered.

 _New topic, new topic!_

"Um, pretty moon," Dipper said.

"Why's it red?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper squinted and gasped. "I don't…"

"Peek-a-boo!" Came a childish voice.

Pacifica and Dipper turned around, both let out a loud scream.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: Okay, so I lied. There was no baby angst, BUT mystery and suspense! Eh, eh, eh? No?**

 **Okay…**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	40. Chapter 40: August

**AN: Hey Yo!**

 **So, I got all the OCs you guys have sent, and I must say, I'm really excited to have them in the story!**

 **A big thank-you to, rcppcsPOTTER, TheSilverHunt3r, Habear, Slyiphen, Guest, AngelPines, rookie-cookie, EpicFanGirling, Celena Pacific, VoktoriaMargrey, cookiebook322, Arylia Scry, MordecoolBlueJay, Roxanna Rose, Alison Gumballs, and finally, MLGbilcipher89 and her friend, for your OCs! If I missed anyone, please let me know!**

 **Also, thank you, Spider-Pig1986 for the gifts! I will have Mathew open I soon…it's just late and all.**

 **Finally, the chapter!**

 **Chapter Forty: August**

Dipper and Pacifica screamed at the monstrosity before them, a gigantic black spider wearing an eerie grinning mask. All the while it laughed like a little kid, its voice echoing across the town.

"How did that sneak up on us?!" Pacifica demanded.

"Not important right now!" Dipper exclaimed as the two took off down the street, Pacifica hiking up the hem of her dress up.

The spider jumped into the air and landed in front of the two.

"You're not running away from me!" The spider giggled.

It raised its long spider leg and moved it to slash Pacifica. Dipper stood in the way and the clawed leg scraped itself across his chest. Dipper cried out in horror at seeing all the blood and the impact forced him to the floor.

Pacifica gasped and covered her mouth as the spider cackled and crawled into the night.

Pacifica knelt next to the boy who surprisingly looked fine.

"What—?" Dipper murmured as the wound beneath his torn costume healed immediately.

"Should I be panicking now, or...?" Dipper was cut off when Pacifica slapped him across the face.

"Ow!"

 _"You idiot!_ Why did you do that?! You could've been seriously injured, or worse!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Dipper grumbled rubbing his cheek.

"Dipper?" Matthew called from behind the duo.

Behind him, Dipper could see his siblings and Candy and Grenada running towards them.

"Are you two okay?! We heard screaming!" Mabel said.

"Um, this giant spider monster thing just attacked us, what was with that anyway? Did you guys pick a fight with it and cause it to get angry?" Pacifica asked.

"Giant spider thing?" Matthew repeated with a furrowed brow.

"Before that the moon turned all red," Dipper added.

Matthew scowled but said nothing.

"You know what they're talking about?" Candy asked.

"This might have something to do with Paige Pennrowlington..." Matthew mused. "But why would she attack you and Pacifica and not me? I'm the one who said her name."

"And then when it attacked me..." Dipper gestured to his torn suit. "...my wound healed instantly."

"That...is the weird part," Pacifica said. "Weirder than a spider in a mask chasing after you and laughing like a kindergartener."

"And after it attacked Dipper it just...left?" Matthew clarified.

Dipper and Pacifica nodded.

"We got something else to worry about, guys!" Grenda said pointing at the neighborhood with all the lights out.

"Not to worry!" Mabel said, as they walked back to the wheelbarrow and she slammed the last piece of candy down.

"Boom! We did it!"

The area suddenly cooled, getting darker and darker.

"Tick-tock," came an all too familiar voice. "Do you have my candy children?"

"Yeah, we do," Dipper said.

"WHAT?!" The Trickster said in shock. "That's impossible!"

"Yeah well, we did it so, you can scram now," Matthew said with a wave of his hand.

"I lost?" The Trickster demanded. "How did I lose?!"

"You just did," Pacifica said. "Anyway, we're leaving."

"No! Nobody beats the Trickster!"

"Aw! Don't be a sore loser! You can eat us next year!" Mabel said.

"I'd rather he not..." Grenda said **.**

 **"** **NO!"** The Trickster roared, growing, his clothes ripping. "I will eat you _now!"_

"Any of you have a problem with an underaged teenager driving you to safety?" Matthew asked.

The other children shook their heads quickly.

"Good," Matthew said, making a van appear. They all hopped in, Matthew blasting away the candy monster to give them time before turning the ignition.

"Uh, Matthew? You aren't going to kill us…right?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Please," Matthew scoffed. "I invented this hunk of junk."

"You did?" Dipper asked.

"Using a human shell of course," Matthew added slamming his foot on the gas.

The van shot off just as the Trickster lunged at them.

"Wait, where is Soos?" Candy asked.

"He'll be fine, he has his own truck," Matthew called back over his shoulder.

"Look out!" Mabel said as the Trickster tried to jump on the van roof.

Matthew turned the wheel sharply, the Trickster once more missing them as they continued to drive down the road.

"How do we lose him?!" Grenda yelled.

"Um...I could kick his butt, but...pun intended..."

The occupants of the car rolled their eyes. "...it could put you little ones at risk."

"We aren't that little," Pacifica objected.

"Sure, you aren't," Matthew said as there was a loud bang on the car roof.

"Uh...maybe it's hail?" Dipper suggested hopefully. That was until the Trickster leaned forward, blocking the window with its face.

Everyone except Matthew who was gritting his teeth screamed.

The blonde swore harshly under his breath before jerking the wheel this way and they, trying and failing to dislodge the Trickster.

"Damn-somebody take the wheel!" Matthew said.

"What?!" Mabel demanded as Matthew flung the door open and climbed on to the car roof.

With a battle cry, Matthew threw a fiery punch at the candy creature.

It roared in rage. Matthew was about to attack again when a sharp turn caused him to lose his balance.

Matthew screamed as he fell from the van, scraping his body, arms, legs and all, and tearing his costume.

The Trickster followed, luckily, not after the younger kids anymore, unluckily, he was crawling after Matthew who was trying to get up with his constricting suit.

"Ugh, I can't fight in this," Matthew growled making his Summerween costume disappear and replacing it with his normal clothes.

"You will pay for defying me!" The Trickster roared.

Matthew was about to blast him when Soos' truck crashed into the monster and stopped, spraying candy everywhere. As a final resort, Matthew burnt all the candy near him before going into the car.

"Thanks, man," Matthew said as they drove off. "Could've sworn those monster parts tasted like salt water taffy though."

"You're welcome. Although I may have stopped a potentially epic battle!" Soos said.

"Maybe, let's just find the kids before they get into..." Matthew's voice trailed off as he looked upon the now ruined van and Dipper and Mabel shouting each other.

"Trouble," the blonde sighed.

"Too late for that, dude," Soos said with a chuckle.

...

That night, Dipper had another strange dream. A pretty girl with ref hair and green eyes was combing a doll's hair on a bed in the mindscape.

"You're being weird, Clara!" Bill laughed from where he was hovering. "What do you mean you fell in love with a human? You're joking!"

"I'm not," Clara said, her voice British sounding. "I did, Bill."

"Why?!" Bill demanded, his eye red and narrowed and his voice louder than usual.

"Well he's sweet, strong...and he's actually corporeal," Clara said.

"So, what?" Bill asked angrily. "I'll be corporeal soon! Just help me and-!"

"Bill, you know as well as I do, that I'm not going to waste my life trying to put hell on Earth!" Clara snapped.

"But what about us?!" Bill cried. If it wasn't Bill he was looking at-not counting his brother-Dipper would've felt for the demon and the amount of hurt in his eye and voice.

"Just because you meet some darn human guy I don't matter anymore?! We don't matter anymore?!"

Clara didn't answer.

"Who's the punk?" Bill growled.

"Archibald Corduroy," Clara smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Ugh, that damn lumberjack?! I knew it!" Bill said. "You want to abandon everything we planned, everything we hoped for just because he's what, corporeal?"

Clara closed her eyes. "I refuse to do this anymore."

"He's just one human, Clara! One human who accepts your freakiness! There's billions out there who don't think like him!" Bill pressed.

"Goodbye Bill," Clara whispered.

For once, Dipper didn't bolt awake, he blinked twice and stretched his limbs, itching his chest where a tiny bruise was forming where the spider attacked.

Clara Harrison, Dipper was sure that was who the red-haired girl was.

He frowned slightly and got out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning," Matthew said from the kitchen.

"'Morning bro-bro!" Mabel called to Dipper.

"Uh, yeah, good morning," Dipper said sitting at the table and eating the pancakes that Laurence had made.

When the three finished, they walked into the gift shop where Soos was. Wendy was nervously drumming her fingers on the desk.

"Hey, Soos, Wendy," Matthew said cheerfully.

"Hey, dude!" Soos said in an equally cheerful voice.

"Um hey," Wendy muttered, looking pale.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Dipper asked.

Matthew put a hand on her forehead. "You're all sweaty."

"Matthew," Wendy croaked finally. "I-I really need to talk to you."

Matthew frowned, hearing the seriousness in her voice.

"Okay," Matthew said, leading the red-head away just as Stan walked in.

"Where's Wendy and Matthew going?" He demanded.

Mabel hummed, "I don't know" before leaning against the counter.

Matthew gestured for Wendy to sit on his bed as they walked into the attic.

"Matthew," Wendy said. "I'm going to be seriously blunt with you."

"Okay," Matthew said sitting on Dipper's bed and facing her.

"Um...it's about the doctor check in I had yesterday," Wendy whispered. She wrung her hands a bit and bit her lip.

"Wendy," Matthew said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me."

Wendy looked up, and Matthew hadn't seen her look so scared.

"You can tell me," Matthew repeated.

Wendy closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. "Matthew I'm pregnant."

Matthew flinched so hard he fell off the bed. He then waited for Wendy to laugh and claim it was a joke.

She didn't.

"What?!" Matthew demanded.

"I'm-."

"Yeah, I know but, WHAT?!" Matthew exclaimed, opening and closing his mouth.

"Surprise?" Wendy said with a weak chuckle.

"And you think I'm the father?" Matthew continued.

"Well with you it was the first time so...I know so," Wendy said quietly.

Matthew just stared.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy blurted out, tears lining her eyes. "It was my fault! I suggested it and...!"

"No... this is all my fault," Matthew said rubbing his temples. "I-I should've used protection, I was too eager...I'm sorry Wendy."

Matthew could feel the guilt coiling through his system as he watched his weeping girlfriend.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," Matthew repeated, sitting beside Wendy. "Listen, if it makes you feel better..."

"I might go through with an abortion," Wendy said.

"What? Y-you can't do that!" Matthew exclaimed feeling strange panic replace guilt.

"Why not?" Wendy shouted. "I'm the one suffering here!"

"I know, I know but-."

"No! You don't know! I'm living with your mistake Matthew Pines! How is that fair?! Huh? Tell me!" Wendy continued, becoming louder.

"Wendy, this-this is murder!" Matthew cried. "It's human being! And above all, it's our child!"

Wendy glared at him and Matthew sighed, sitting next to the teen.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend this wasn't a mistake. In fact, if I could, I'd go back and time and fix this except Blendin took back the time tape before being dragged away by the time police."

"What?"

"Long story, anyway, that's our child, Wendy, it could be something special, you never know," Matthew said quietly.

Wendy looked at Matthew for a while before lowering her eyes to her lap.

"If after what I said, you still want an abortion, I won't stop you," Matthew continued taking Wendy's hands and squeezing them. "But if I've convinced you, I swear, I will help you through this every step of the way. And I'll never, ever, leave you, no matter how hard this gets."

Wendy looked back at Matthew. "Promise?" She pressed.

"On my life," Matthew said. "Tell you what, to make this easier, if I didn't convince you, I'll kiss you, if I did, then I'll give you a steamy kiss, how about it?"

Wendy cracked a smile and leaned forward. "I think I'll take the steamy kiss."

Matthew grinned. "Good choice," He said, kissing her in ways he hadn't before.

Wendy felt relief flood through her body, Matthew wouldn't leave her, she knew he meant it by the way he looked at her and the way he hugged her close. Having a baby scared her, but with Matthew by her side, she'd be alright.

"I guess we have nine months-," Wendy began as they pulled away.

"Oh, no, we're having a supernatural kid," Matthew said.

"So?"

"So, we should be expecting the kid by late August or early September," Matthew said.

Wendy's jaw dropped. "That makes it harder."

"What harder?"

"Telling our parents," Wendy said.

Matthew suddenly wanted to run to China and vomit.

 **AN: Short Chapter, sorry. I didn't update in a while and you guys were waiting for this…**

 **More mystery and angst! Woo-hoo!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	41. Chapter 41: Tesnion and Mansions

**AN: Hey guys I'm back an alive on a Saturday evening!**

 **Thanks for all the kind words and support, XOXOX!**

 **That Baby Shower draws near ladies and gents! And I got an announcement, the baby's gender, which has been determined by requests and my own opinions, will be revealed this chapter! GET YOUR NAMES READY YOURS MIGHT GET PICKED!**

 **Now thank you, SilverHunt3r for your rather interesting request. I had to do some research to see if teens could marry, AND THEY CAN get married younger than sixteen if the female is with child or gave birth to the groom's kid.**

 **Did NOT know that.**

 **Thank you rcppcsPOTTER for pointing out your concerns of humanizing Bill too much last chapter. In case you all felt the same way, let me give you my reasoning.**

 **I'm sure most of you know this poem,**

 ** _Sixty degrees that come in threes_**

 ** _Watches from within birch trees_**

 ** _Saw his own dimension burn_**

 ** _Misses home and can't return_**

 ** _Says he's happy; he's a liar_**

 ** _Blame the arson for the fire_**

 ** _If he wants to shrink the blame,_**

 ** _He'll have to invoke my name_**

 ** _One way to absolve his crime._**

 ** _A different form. A different time_**

 **From what I could gather, Bill burned his dimension and feels guilty, he acts like he doesn't care, but he does.**

 **This poem made Bill seem more human in my eyes; I realized there was more to Bill then just a sadistic monster, this is partially why I made this fanfiction.**

 **And even if that poem didn't exist, I would've probably made him more human anyway. I'm a firm believer that anyone can be redeemed no matter how despicable. And I always preferred the bad guys that had a backstory that caused them to go dark rather than, "Hey guys! This is my bad guy, because, blah, bad guy! DEAL WITH IT!"**

 **None of us are** ** _born_** **evil, circumstances shape who we are, and so, I figured that too counted for Bill. I'd like to imagine that he became crazy because of his guilt and his want to forget about what he did, Clara helped him…until she fell for someone else, and that sunk him more into madness, adding fuel to the fire…**

 **But, if you don't agree, that's cool, that's just my opinion! :3**

 **So, AT LAST, the chapter!**

 **Chapter Forty-One: Tension and Mansions**

"You're all probably wondering why you all are here," Matthew announced to his family and Wendy's who were sitting in the living room.

"Yeah! Is it a surprise?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Kind of..." Wendy said slowly, exchanging a nervous glance with Matthew.

"Well, spill it!" Stan said. "I've got to get back to work!"

"Uh, well..." Wendy took a deep breath and Matthew gave her shoulder a squeeze for reassurance.

Wendy spluttered her reveal so quickly nobody could hear her.

"Uh...you need to slow down, girlie," Manly Dan said.

Wendy inhaled once more before blurting out, "I'm pregnant with Matthew's child!"

Silence.

Matthew could've sworn the temperature dropped a couple hundred degrees.

"A-and we're expecting it...in less than three months," Wendy continued, wringing her hands.

More silence.

"Hello?" Matthew said. Everyone just stared until Manly Dan cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm gonna talk to this young man privately," he said getting up from his cross-legged position.

Stan's eye was twitching as he walked out of the room with a gaping Mabel and a traumatized Dipper. Wendy and her brothers quickly followed, Matthew flinching when they all gave him sympathetic looks. He got even more nervous when Will mouthed "good luck".

Although Matthew was confident he could fight if the need came, he really didn't want to.

Manly Dan walked in front of Matthew, towering him as he looked down.

"Let me get this straight," Manly Dan said in an eerily calm voice. "You banged up my daughter."

"Um, yes," Matthew said.

"And now she's with child."

"Yes..."

There was a pause before Manly Dan's calm mask was replaced with pure fury. He grabbed Matthew by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!" He boomed, shaking the house.

"Because it's frowned upon in all fifty states?" Matthew tried and earned restriction of air from the angry father.

"Look, sir, I'm sorry," Matthew wheezed.

 _"You're sorry?_ YOU'RE SORRY?! 'Sorry' doesn't change anything boy! My girl still has your spawn!" Manly Dan said throwing Matthew at Stan's brand new flat screen TV.

Matthew groaned in pain only to be picked roughly up again and shook.

"I promised her I'd help take care of it!" Matthew tried again as he felt himself get nauseous.

Manly Dan finally threw the shaken-up teen to the floor.

"You put yourself in a tight spot, Matthew Pines," The lumberjack growled. "I'll spare you this time if you promise to take care of _your_ child, but if you even _think_ about going back in your word..."

Manly Dan mimed slitting a throat and Matthew I instinctively clutched his neck protectively.

"I'm watchin' you, boy," Manly Dan said backing out of the living room with narrowed eyes. "I'm watchin' you..."

As the nausea began to ware off, everyone came back into the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wendy asked, helping her boyfriend up.

"Define, 'okay,'" Matthew muttered.

"Wow, Dad didn't kill you," Wyatt said, sounding genuinely surprised.

"You owe me five bucks," Walter said. Wyatt groaned and did as was requested.

"I think...I'll see you later, Matt," Wendy said, kissing Matthew on the cheek before walking after her still angry father, followed by her three brothers.

That left him in awkward silence with his family.

"Surprise?" Matthew said with a false grin.

Dipper and Mabel had the exact same expressions from two minutes ago. Stan was what bothered Matthew though; he wasn't glaring or shocked, or angry or even shouting about his broken TV, he looked...sad, as if Matthew had seriously disappointed him.

For some reason, Matthew hated Stan looking at him like that, he much preferred his proud grins, in fact, he would've preferred for the old man to pummel him with his bronze knuckles then for him to look at him like...that.

"It was a mistake," Matthew muttered as his grin dropped. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I don't believe it…you, Wendy…" Dipper said, regaining his voice.

"Me neither," Mabel whispered. "Guys, do you know what this means?"

Everyone looked at her.

"BABY SHOWER!" Mabel exclaimed. "And I'm going to be and auntie and... ah! I gotta discuss names with the girls!" Mabel took her phone out and yelled, "Candy, Grenda, Pacifica! Clear your afternoon!"

The brunette ran upstairs, Dipper, sighing at Mabel's strange reaction, followed.

That left Matthew with Stan.

"Grunkle Stan—."

"Look, what's done is done, kid," Stan said. "We all make mistakes, and I can't say I made none myself, so I'm not gonna say anything."

Matthew nodded silently as Stan left.

Leaving Matthew in the living room with a broken TV.

 **...C-I-P-H-E-R...**

The next day was torturously hot. Wendy woke up covered in beads of sweat, her hand resting on her stomach, feeling a tiny mound forming.

As she walked downstairs after changing, everyone turned to look at her stomach. Her brothers were busy making bets on the gender while Manly Dan used some colorful language to describe "that no good Pines boy".

"It's so hot!" Walter screamed finally.

"Saying that isn't going to make it cooler," Wendy stated.

There was a pause before Walter groaned louder. "So, HOT!"

"Really kid, say whatever's on your mind!" Manly Dan said, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, can we please go to the pool?" He said.

"If Wendy takes you," Manly Dan said.

"I can't, I have an appointment," Wendy said. "Maybe after."

"NOOOO!"

"Drama queen," Wyatt said, causing Will to giggle.

"Shut up, punk," Walter said punching Wyatt.

"Make me!" Wyatt said punching Walter back. It soon became an all-out brawl as Will and Manly Dan cheered. Wendy laughed and put her plate in the sink.

"Anyway, I'm out, Matthew's expecting me," Wendy announced.

"Make sure he takes care of you," Manly Dan grunted, momentarily turning from the battle.

"He will, he's a good person, Dad," Wendy said with a smile.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Wendy's father replied gruffly.

Wendy shook her head and walked down the steps, grabbing her bike and riding off.

 **...C-I-P-H-E-R...**

"Good news, everyone!" Ford said happily as he walked out of the vending machine. "Since this day is so hot, I decided to upgrade the AC and now...!"

"It's cool, Sixer," Stan said as he leaned back in his chair. "Matthew got it covered."

Ford's attention went to the blonde who had his shirt off and was smiling in content as a large fan blew air on everyone.

"Who's a hero? You're a hero!" Mabel told her brother. "I'm a hero too, 'cause I made an invitation list and invited everyone in Gravity Falls to your Baby Shower!"

"You invited a bunch of strangers to Matthew's baby shower?" Dipper asked Mabel.

"They're his fans! They aren't strangers!" Mabel objected.

"Baby Shower?" Ford repeated with a frown as he sat on the sofa.

"Wendy's pregnant," Mabel stated, eating a Chipacker and feeding one to Waddles.

"You got a girl pregnant?" Ford said turning to Matthew with a scowl.

"It was an accident! Yeesh, what is wrong with you people?!" Matthew demanded, stealing a Chipacker from Mabel.

At that moment, the sound of the front door opening was heard.

Wendy knocked on the desk. "Hello?" She called.

"Wendy!" Matthew said entering the gift shop where is girlfriend was.

Wendy couldn't help but notice how strangely hot Matthew looked now with his shirt off, beads of sweat sliding down his bare lightly toned chest.

"See something you like?" Matthew asked slyly.

Wendy grinned and wrapped her arm around Matthew, sliding her opposite palm up and down his chest.

"Maybe," she said, leaning close and kissing him on the lips.

"Yeesh, get a room!" Stan said walking in with Mabel who instantly snapped a picture. "This'll get so much hits!"

"Hey! Mabel!" Matthew said indignantly.

"Aw, c'mon! You have tons of pictures online!" Mabel said as Matthew began chasing her around the house.

"Hey, Wendy!" Dipper said walking in with a large grin. "How are things?"

"Oh, they're nice, how about with you?" Wendy asked.

"Okay, I guess," Dipper rubbed the back of his head just as Matthew walked in with a huff.

"C'mon, Wen, let's go, hey, Grunkle Stan! I need your car!" Matthew called.

"Yup, sure!" Stan called back.

"Stanley, does he even have drivers' license?" Ford asked from the living room.

"Who cares? Let him learn!" Stan replied as he and Wendy walked out with Stan's keys.

"Do I wanna know who that is?" Wendy asked with raised eyebrow.

"Stan's long lost twin brother," Matthew said. "I think they're in the process of switching names legally again."

"I always figured your uncle looked more like a Stanley," Wendy chuckled as she sat in the passenger seat. "You drive?"

"Totally," Matthew said starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

As they drove, they passed Harrison Manor. Matthew tensed slightly, remembering his dream, the revelation to Damion's poem.

But if Damion wanted Matthew to have the book then should he really go get it? Wouldn't it be bad news?

"Matthew?"

The teen was snapped out of his musings by Wendy.

"I'm fine," Matthew said as they drove past Harrison Manor and towards the hospital.

Wendy frowned, knowing that her boyfriend was anything but "fine".

 **...C-I-P-H-E-R...**

"Everything seems to be okay," the female doctor said. "Though the fact that it's grown so much in so little time is...confusing, perhaps a little worrisome."

"It's my child," Matthew stated, standing next to the hospital bed. "Of course, it's going to be different."

"Yes, yes," the doctor giggled. "You're a special case, Mr. Pines."

Wendy smiled at her unborn baby and rubbed it, Matthew placing a hand on top of hers.

"I'm glad you convinced me," Wendy said quietly.

"So am I, it's going to be special...I know it is," Matthew replied with a smile.

"Would you like to see it?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"We'd love to," Matthew said and Wendy nodded.

"I'll give you an ultrasound," the doctor announced, pulling up the machine and placing gel on the camera.

"Okay...here we are...oh, it's a lot bigger than I imagined," Matthew felt his lips twitch at the sight of the little being in the screen, barely humanoid looking but he couldn't help but feel attached to it all the same.

"Do you want the baby's gender?" The doctor said.

"Yeah," Matthew said. "It'll make name picking much easier."

The doctor nodded and moved the camera around a bit.

"Ha, kinda tickles," Wendy said.

"You're so childish," Matthew snorted.

"Am not!" Wendy playfully slapped Matthew. The doctor smiled at the playful banter before squinting at the screen and grinning.

"Congratulations!" The woman smiled warmly. "You're getting a girl!"

"A daughter," Matthew breathed. His smile broadening as he watched his little girl, their little girl on the screen.

"Wait 'till we tell your sister," Wendy chuckled. "She'll want her to be named Mabel Junior.

"Or even worse, Glitter," Matthew said and the couple shared a laugh.

 **...C-I-P-H-E-R...**

"Okay, so, I have some names narrowed down," Wendy announced as they drove back.

"Well, shoot," Matthew said.

"Let's see, Daria?"

"Nope."

"Lily."

"Better."

"Annabelle?"

Matthew thought for a moment. "I like that name."

"A bit fancy," Wendy said.

"We're going to have a gorgeous daughter, she needs a gorgeous mane," Matthew said.

"What makes you say that?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I'm hot, you're beautiful, yup, we're having a good-looking kid and drugs and poison won't change that," Matthew grinned.

Wendy smiled and leaned back in her seat.

"Got any other names?" Matthew asked.

Wendy hummed in thought as Matthew's phone buzzed. He reached into his pocket to get it just as Wendy said, "Girl!"

Matthew chuckled at both the name Wendy gave and the text of Mabel apparently falling into a bottomless pit with the others. "We aren't naming our daughter..."

"Matthew, no, GIRL!" Wendy exclaimed. Matthew looked up and screamed when he saw a girl standing in front of the road.

Paige Pennrowlington.

Matthew slammed on the brakes, the car skidding and crashing against an iron fence, groaning at the pain in his side.

"Wendy? Are you alright?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"Other than scared out of my skin? Yes," Wendy said breathing heavily and putting a hand on her stomach.

"And the baby...?" Matthew asked.

"Is fine, I think, I didn't hit my stomach," Wendy said pushing the passenger door open. Matthew followed, the car dented in the front.

"Where'd the girl go?" Wendy demanded.

"I don't..." Matthew's voice trailed off as he saw where they had crashed, the front gates of Harrison Manor.

"You can fix the car with magic, right?" Wendy said.

"I can," Matthew said dismissively, walking towards the Manor doors.

"Why are we going in there? Didn't we almost get killed last time?" Wendy asked.

"Just a feeling," Matthew said pushing the doors open, revealing the even more destroyed Harrison Manor.

They walked to where they had fallen through last time, the hole looking more eerie and dark than before.

"Stay here," Matthew said.

"What? Why?" Wendy said, hands on her hips.

"We have our baby to worry about," Matthew explained.

"I'm pregnant not useless," Wendy scowled.

"I know, Wendy, but I don't know what's down there, stay here, please."

Wendy crossed her hands and huffed as Matthew made a slide appear.

"Woot!" Matthew said as he slid down the slide at top speed, landing on the dusty basement.

He stretched, lit a flame, and walked around. He had no idea where he was going, just knew that wat he wanted was close.

He stopped at the painting of Clara and her parents, his heart clenching painfully, her betrayal fresh in his mind...and the event that happened after.

Matthew closed his eye, feeling the light warmth of his soul.

He chuckled. He hadn't known how much he missed it.

"Clara Harrison," came a voice.

Matthew spun around and found Wendy with her arms crossed.

"Didn't I tell you to stay?" Matthew said.

Wendy ignored him. "Came to mourn your ex-girlfriend?"

Matthew rolled his eye. "No... how'd you know she was...?"

"The way you're looking at her," Wendy supplied. "What's the deal with her, anyway?"

"Well, she wanted what I did," Matthew swallowed. "She wanted to help me, I-I didn't care at first, but I grew to love her and..." Matthew clenched his fists.

"And...?" Wendy asked.

"She fell for a Corduroy."

"Wait..." Wendy narrowed her eyes and looked at the picture, before gasping. "Is she...like my ancestor?"

Matthew nodded. "Your great-great-great-great grandmother."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wendy asked. She wasn't mad, just curious and that relieved Matthew.

"I wanted to forget," Matthew whispered.

"Why did she want what you did...what did you want?" Wendy said walking to stand by Matthew.

"To rule this dimension make it an anarchy, let demons run lose," Matthew chuckled.

"My grandma wanted that?" Wendy asked.

"She believed in equality so...yeah. Clara thought that demons deserved a chance too," Matthew said. "She changed me, Clara, but once she left, she changed me for worse, worse than I had ever been before."

Wendy looked at the painting then back at Matthew.

"Why'd you fall in love with her?"

"Hey even, demons love...sometimes, very rare, but they do. My henchmaniacs laughed at how weird our relationship was, a priestess and a demon."

"Priestess?" Wendy turned to Matthew.

"They're like, the light half of demons. Our magic stems mostly from negative emotions, a priest or priestess uses positive emotions. But with practice, you can use any emotions you'd like."

Wendy was about to ask another question when Matthew moved the painting. Behind it, was a green bound book.

"What is that?" Wendy muttered.

"The Emerald Chronicle," Matthew breathed in awe.

Behind them, Paige grinned.

Things were going according to plan.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **I SWEAR the next chapter will be LONG I swear!**

 **I just realized how weird Matthew dating his ex-girlfriend's great-great-great-great-granddaughter was XD.**

 **So, some more mystery, a daughter on the way, a baby shower with you guys in it, AND of course, there's the ending I thought about.**

 **I have two endings to this story in mind; one sad, one happy, both would be good, a sad ending would be emotional powerful and a nice break from formula of normal GF fanfics. The happy ending would be, well, happy, and would give way for possible sequels but…yeah, I'm torn. I'm still thinking about the ending, and I WILL take what you guys think into account, though that doesn't mean I'll go with an option because of the majority. I didn't make that clear enough in Scary Questions, Horrible Answers and the people/person, lost their shit when I did something else. (I say people/person because the only people who wanted something else were multiple guests asking the same thing with different names on a chapter that didn't introduce said option, and the possibility that all the guests are one person is kind of high, I'm not dumb people).**

 **Speaking of which, I need to update that…**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	42. Chapter 42: Or Else

**AN: Here's the very long chapter I promised!**

 **Thank you musicocelot for you OC, I'll be sure to use her!**

 **NOTICE: I can't BELIVE I didn't say this before, but, this story was heavily inspired by Dream a Little Dream, the elder sibling concept, I mean, everything else was just my awesomeness :3**

 **And thank you for all the gifts, they shall be presented to Matt in the story :3**

 **And I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS but thank you, rcppcsPOTTER for the fanart! It's basically a depressed Wendy realizing she's pregnant. You guys can check it out on my Instagram page since I favorited it.**

 **And you too, MLGbilcipher89, for the Matthew doll and the Matthew X Wendy art (I saw you Mabel!). You can check that out on her DeviantArt page!**

 **Now, I forgot to answer The Stargazer's question, but yes, Dipper's psychic dreams WILL be explained!**

 **I think somebody else asked me if I liked The Heroes of Olympus series and…well I'm currently reading the first book, The Lost Hero, and I'm not enjoying as much as I wanted to. I miss Percy's hilarious and charming first person POV, and I liked him, Annabeth, and Grover, a ton more than I like Jason, Piper, and Leo. Jason struck me as a Gary Stu; he was all powerful and could do literally no wrong. Piper was annoying at the beginning, she was shown as "cute" and "pretty" but she hated being that and instead of embracing it she cuts her hair and shiz and she has an unhealthy obsession with Jason. The end it was nicely resolved and I liked her then…but still. Leo is probably the only character I liked through the book.**

 **So, yeah. But I like Rick Riordan, so I'm still going to read it the whole series.**

 **And just so you know, I LOVE all the names you've guys suggested! Lol, I may be forced to give them twins so I can use more than one. But now that we've got that down, there's also the baby's appearance. We have a lot of options to choose from; Matthew and Ellie's blonde hair and blue eyes, Wendy's red hair and green eyes, the traditional brown Pines genes, Damion's black hair as well. Or I can be creative and give her, say auburn (red and brown) hair or strawberry blonde (red and blonde). Who knows? I'll, like always, take suggestions.**

 **I also have an idea for how to put Will Cipher into the story, and perhaps put in the Reverse Twins.**

 **If you're not familiar with reverse falls, though I highly doubt it because of its popularity, It's basically all the main characters with reversed personalities.**

 **So, Dipper, usually a skittish and selfless person would be a bold, snarky, prick. Mabel a cheerful, goofy, artist, would be a charismatic, also snarky, witch. And Bill, a demented sociopath would be a cinnamon bun crybaby.**

 **All in all, if the reverse characters met the canon characters, they'd gasp in horror at their other selves.**

 **So, back to the story, here we go! Make sure to read to the end! I got a surprise for you guys ;3**

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Or Else**

Dipper was pouring over Journal 3 once more, studying everything intently, almost as if they'd reveal their secrets.

They didn't. And even Grunkle Ford didn't know _everything_ which utterly made him frustrated.

While reading, he idly scratched the bruise on his chest where the creepy spider attacked him, he hadn't really noticed that it had taken on the shape of a heart shaped omega.

"So, Dipper," Mabel said, barging into the room with a long sheet of paper. "I have a long list of baby names for girls!"

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Dipper asked.

"Because I just _know_ that stuff, Dipper!" Mabel said. Dipper rose an eyebrow and the brunette continued. "Anyway, I started with _Evermore!_ You know, in remembrance of our fall down that bottomless pit earlier today."

"Did Grunkle Stan get out yet?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, he's eating pizza in the kitchen," Mabel said.

Just then, car headlights appeared by the driveway.

"Ooh! Mattie's back!" Mabel said jumping up and pressing her face to the window.

Sure enough, the blonde was walking out of Stan's old car.

Tucked under his arm was the Emerald Chronical. His brain thrumming with excitement.

What secrets were held in the old book? If almost everyone wanted it then it must be special.

A nagging doubt hit his brain, the fact that Paige purposely stopped the car to get the book meant that she wanted him to have it for some reason…

But as quickly as the doubt entered his head, it left. Just like that.

Sure, Matthew didn't know Paige's motives, but other than possess him for a few seconds, she hadn't really done anything to him to warrant suspicion.

He opened the door to the shack where both Ford and Stan were talking in the kitchen.

"…you remember Dad's face? He looked ready to shit his pants!" Stan said as he and his brother laughed.

"Oh, hey, Matthew!" Stan said turning from Ford. "How's Wendy doing?"

"She's alright—." Matthew was cut off by a pink and brown bullet shooting across the room.

"Matthew! Oh, Mattie, is it a boy or girl?! BOY OR GIRL?!" Mabel asked jumping up and down.

"Girl," Matthew smiled.

"BOOM! I knew it!" Mabel said turning to Dipper who had followed his hyper pre-teen sister. "Ten bucks, sir!"

Dipper sighed and handed over the required cash.

"Now, Dipper," Stan said, pretending to scold the boy. "What did I tell you about betting against your sister?"

"Not to do it unless I want to lose money," Dipper sighed. His tone of voice causing everyone sans Ford to laugh.

The scientist looked between Matthew and the twins before sighing and leaving the room.

"Hey, Stanford! Something up?" Stan called.

"I'm fine…" Ford muttered entering his lab.

"What's with him?" Mabel asked.

Matthew said nothing but he had a feeling it had something to do with him.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Wendy changed into her night gown, humming to her unborn daughter. She already had dreams of the future they'd have together. Matthew would propose and _of course_ Wendy would say yes, they'd teach their kid to play pranks and charm every guy in history and kick ass and they'd stay up late telling stories.

Wendy smiled, turning around to go to her bed and screaming in surprise when she saw the strange boy from before.

"Oh…you…how'd you do that?" Wendy asked.

"Strange thing to ask a Supernatural," The Boy drawled.

Wendy furrowed her brow. "Supernatural?"

"As supernatural as that child growing within you," The Boy smirked. "To think that Clara's heiress would finish what she started."

"What?" Wendy demanded.

The Boy grinned and leaned forward. "Say, did you name her yet?"

"No…" Wendy said slowly, looking at her stomach.

"Hmm," he said. "I never asked you for payment after that favor on Summerween."

"Payment?" Wendy said, an edge of panic in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't ask for your life, your youth, or your first born," The Boy laughed. "Those deals are rather…dated. I just want you to deliver a message to Matthew."

"And you can't do it yourself because…?" Wendy said.

"Of his blasted mother," The Boy growled. "Anyway, say this, word for word." The Boy cleared his throat. "'Follow your path, or else. Tell him it's from Damion, he'll know what you mean."

Wendy frowned. What kind of creepy as hell memo was _that?_ Who the heck was that kid?!

"Make sure you tell him…" Damion said hovering in front of Wendy and leaning forward, whispering in her ear, "If you don't, I will know, and you won't like what happens next."

Wendy shivered slightly before Damion floated away.

"Cheers, Wendy Corduroy."

And then he faded out of existence.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"You should name her Pink Unicorn!" Mabel said the next day during work.

"Oh! I actually like that!" Soos said cleaning a jar.

Matthew scowled. "If I name my kid that, somebody will call the police."

"How about…Mabel Junior!" Mabel said enthusiastically.

"No."

"Eh, worth a shot," Mabel shrugged.

Matthew finished gluing an ice cream cone to the head of a part horse part cat before turning to Dipper.

"Hey," he called.

"Huh? What?" Dipper said looking up from marking prices up.

"You're quiet, what's up?"

"Wha—oh, uh, nothing," Dipper responded with before going back to his job.

Matthew rose an eyebrow but said nothing, placing the abomination of a creature in a box labeled "EXIBIT".

Just then, Wendy came in with a somewhat troubled expression.

"What're you doing here Wendy?" Soos asked. "Didn't Mr. Pines put you on break because of the baby?"

"I came because of an…er message for Matthew," Wendy said.

"Message?" Matthew said.

"I don't think it matters if you guys hear but…follow your path or else," Wendy said. Matthew furrowed his brow and Dipper and Mabel exchanged a worried look. Soos seemed confused, but otherwise unaffected.

"It was from, some guy named…Darren? Damon? No. It was—."

"Damion," Matthew finished darkly. "And you can tell him to buzz off."

"Wait, not Psycho Uncle?!" Mabel asked in horror.

"Yup, Psycho Uncle," Matthew hissed before turning to Wendy. "He didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No, he was super creepy…and he seemed weirdly interested in our baby…but he didn't hurt me," Wendy replied.

Matthew put a hand on her shoulder. "If he talks to you again, you'll tell me?"

Wendy nodded.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Damion was obviously talking about the Demon King thing, right?" Dipper said pacing the attic room.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"The 'or else' part makes me scared," Mabel shivered.

"Same. He's the Demon King for a reason. He technically has control of all the demons including…" Matthew's eye widened. "Paige…"

Matthew looked back at the Chronical. If Paige wanted him to have the book, then maybe Damion did too.

Was it good to keep around then?

"Matt, did you hear me?" Dipper asked.

"What?" Matthew looked back at his younger brother.

"Are you going do what he says?"

Matthew scoffed. "Of course not! What makes you say that? I'm not weak."

"Good. You're creepy in Bill Mode," Mabel said. "But let's not talk about Psycho Uncle and Paige What's-Her-Face! We have a party to plan! Oh, did I mention I invited Mom and Dad?"

"You _told them?!"_ Matthew demanded hysterically.

"I sent them an invitation," Mabel chirped.

Matthew and Dipper face palmed.

"They're going to kill you when they get here," Dipper sighed.

"Dipper, you have no idea," Matthew muttered.

Unknown to the siblings, Paige sat outside the window, smirking. She slid down and landed net to Damion.

"Just as I predicted," she said. "Matthew won't be easily swayed."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" A shrill voice said.

The world became greyscale and Bill appeared cartwheeling through the air and stopping to hover next to Damion and Paige.

"Now I get to have some fun! I love crushing spirits!" Bill giggled gleefully.

"Don't crush it too much, Bill," Damion said. "I still want a stubborn King, I only want him to be more submissive when it comes to me."

"Got it!" Bill saluted before saying, "Remember—."

"We know!" Paige and Damion said.

"Yeesh," Bill said rolling his eye and exploding out of existence. The two demons reawakening.

"Remember, Paige. If what Bill doesn't convince Matthew…"

"I work my magic," Paige smirked.

Damion grinned. "Good."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Stan stretched and walked downstairs, waking up to get some water.

He stopped when he heard piano playing from the living room and singing, it sounded like Matthew. Ellie had claimed that Matthew could sing and play well, but since when did he get a piano?

Stan walked into the living room and found…eh?

It was some triangle pyramid thing.

 _"…_ _Anywhere, anytime,_

 _I would do, anything, for you-o-o_

 _Anything for you,_

 _Yesterday, got away,_

 _melodies, stuck inside your he-e-ad._

 _A song in every breath…"_

The…thing…stopped playing and opened its eye and crinkling it.

"Well, well, if it isn't Fez!" The thing said, floating towards Stan.

"Um…what are you doing in my house?" Stan demanded. "No, no, better question; what in the name of all things holy are you?!"

"Well, that was kinda rude," The thing said. "But I'm Bill Cipher."

Stan took a step back. "Wait a minute…you're that triangle creep that's got Ford and Matthew so paranoid! You were that thing in the journal…right?"

"Guilty as charged!" Bill laughed. "So, I wanna make a deal."

"Psh, I'm not dumb! I may have risked you coming back so I could save Ford but I ain't…how _are_ you here?"

Bill laughed again. "Oh, like I'd tell you! Anyway, can we _please_ make a deal?" Bill purposely sounding whiny and annoying. He didn't need Stan to make a deal, in fact the goal was to make him _not_ want to.

"Like I said, I'm not dumb!" Stan said.

"Oh well…" Bill said as the Mystery Shack burst into flames.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Stan said backing up.

"Punishing you!" Bill laughed, his voice deepening.

Stan backed up some more and spun around when he heard the all too familiar screams.

Mabel, Dipper, and Matthew stood behind him, being pulled towards the flames by blue chains.

"KIDS!" he exclaimed as they were pulled through the burning wood. He ran to try and help them when he heard another scream.

Spinning around once more, Stan saw that Bill was grown and glowing red, his eye black as coal. In his now yellow hands was Ford, squirming.

Stan's heart plummeted and he gritted his teeth, grabbing his nearby bat. "Let him go, you creep!"

Bill laughed in response as the wooden floor fell away to a black abyss, Stan watching in horror as the demented triangle dropped the screaming Stanford in.

Stan dropped the bat, instantly jumping in after Ford reaching for him.

"Stanley, Stanley, HELP!" Ford screamed reaching for his brother.

Stan and Ford's fingertips merely brushed each other before the latter exploded in blue flames, Stan falling on to a wooden planked floor with nothing but black surrounding him, a cackling Bill in front of him.

"You—you—YOU!" Stan said, unable to form a proper sentence due to the rage and grief he was feeling.

"You should've took that deal, Stanley!" Bill laughed. "But _of course,_ you didn't!"

Bill once more grew. "YOU'RE SUCH A SCREW UP."

Stan woke up from the horrifying dream…but didn't. He was awake, but not completely. He didn't move or speak when Mabel came to ask why he wasn't at breakfast.

He didn't respond when Mabel became anxious at seeing Stan staring into space and calling her brothers and uncle.

He didn't even respond when a panicked Ford shook him vigorously.

Or when they called the ambulance.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Matthew hugged his knees while taking in shaky breathes, shaking from both rage and grief.

Grief, because Stan had basically lost his mind, and he was afraid he'd never be the same again.

Rage, because he knew Damion had something to with it all. He knew that this was a part of his "or else".

But he wasn't going to let him have his way either.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Dipper said quietly from his bed.

Neither of his siblings answered. But the meaning was clear, _not really, no._

And he couldn't help but agree.

"I don't think he's being submissive," Paige said to Damion from outside.

"Of course, he isn't," Damion drawled. "Not unexpected, unfortunately, we need to escalate this."

"Oh, goody!" Paige clapped her hands happily. "This'll be fun! What should I do? Call up Evergreen?"

"Precisely. Tell him I sent you."

"Of course," she said with a snicker.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Rebecca chewed on her lip while quickly sketching a picture of a bird that was chirping on the bough of a tree outside her window.

She had just finished sketching the bird's eyes when the bird flew away.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. "I didn't even finish your wings!"

With a huff, she went online to attempt to find a picture of a similar bird when her phone buzzed with an e-mail.

Frowning in confusion, Rebecca powered on her phone and tapped her inbox.

 **YOU'RE INVITED!**

 **MATTTHEW AND WENDY'S BABY SHOWER WOOT!**

 **HOSTED BY MABEL! DEORATED BY MABEL! MADE POSSIABLE BY MABEL! THAT'S THE MABEL DIFFERENCE!**

 **Date: Saturday 5:00 p.m.**

 **PS. I stole your info from your Facebook page since you're following my brother! Don't be mad!**

Rebecca blinked twice before gasping and squealing in excitement.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Kouri knocked on the door to Mrs. Pines house, freezing when she heard a horrified scream from the living room.

Kouri knocked once more, a bit gingerly this time, trying to see what was happening from the window.

The door was then opened by Emmett Pines.

"Ah, Core! Just in time for your session…"

"Is something wrong?" Kouri asked slowly, trying to peer behind Emmett's shoulder, seeing Ellie Pines storming to the kitchen with a red face.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine…" Emmett pulled at his collar nervously and gestured for Kouri to come in.

Kouri walked in gingerly, seeing Mrs. Pines dialing a number furiously.

"Um, hi, Mrs. Pines," Kouri said with an awkward grin.

"Kouri!" Ellie said with a smile, before instantly becoming angry again. "Matthew Pines!" She barked, walking off.

"Why did your sister send me…!" Ellie's voice trailed off as she slammed her bedroom door shut.

"You brought your math?" Emmett said. "I'm sorry but my wife will be like this for…er, a while…"

"No worries," Kouri said with one of her good-natured smiles.

"Okay so let's start with the first question," Emmett said just as Kouri's phone buzzed.

"Hold on…" She unlocked her phone, looking at the exact same e-mail that Rebecca got, feeling a grin spread across her face.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Hailey expertly dodged students as she read her mystery novel, flipping pages as her eyes scanned the pages, extremely entranced.

She then reached a cliff-hanger, and huffed in annoyance.

"I hate it when they do that," she grumbled, slamming the now finished book closed. She stopped when her phone buzzed.

She read the e-mail, and gaped. Not believing her absolute luck.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Syliphen squinted at the notes on his music sheet, playing the notes on his oboe with precision. Very soon he was absorbed into the music, tapping his foot to the beat.

When he finished, Arnold Evergreen smiled. "Very good, probably the best so far!"

Syliphen smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"I'll send you an e-mail tonight if I want you in this group."

"Thank you again!" Syliphen said as he began packing away his oboe, stopping when his phone buzzed.

He read the e-mail ad cocked his head to the side.

"Huh."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Bert whistled to himself as he stole the wallet of the man in front of him from his back pocket. He grinned, fingering the number of bills inside.

"Dude, you are _rich,"_ Bert chuckled. "Sorry, I mean, _was."_

Bert stopped in front of a newspaper stand and his eyes widened at the front-page story.

 **STANFORD (OR STANLEY, WHATEVER) PINES IN HOSPITAL**

Bert snatched the newspaper and read through it, his shoulders slumped sadly. Stanford (or Stanley Pines, whatever) was his idol, and seeing him with a shattered mind was simply horrifying to him.

His mood quickly picked up when his phone buzzed and he read the e-mail.

"I bet there's tons of people to mug at a baby shower," Bert said, sighing sadly as he looked back at the newspaper article.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Elaine put her brown hair in a pony-tail, inspecting herself in the mirror for nodding in acceptance.

She walked out of the house, a confident smile on her face, stopping when her phone buzzed.

"Baby-shower?" She whispered, before grinning.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Rose crossed her legs and read the Gravity Falls newspaper with a tiny frown while licking her popsicle half-heartedly.

The feeling of her phone vibrating caused her to yelp in surprise, the part of the popsicle falling on her leg. She groaned sadly and read the e-mail. Gasping for a lengthy amount of time as the popsicle fell from her hand.

"AH! PARTY!"

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Bella had the weirdest thing happen to her.

Her phone buzzed from a person named _Mabel._

Judging from the writing style and pink and glitter on the digital invitation, this was more than likely an e-mail from canon Gravity Falls.

"Here we go again!" She said happily, using the key around her neck and disappearing, just as he mother walked in.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Celena sang to herself while listening to her music.

 _"_ _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break—."_

Her music was cut off as an e-mail caused her phone to buzz.

"I _told_ Mom not to e-mail me 'till I called her—!"

 _That_ wasn't her Mom's e-mail address, it was…

"Baby Shower…? With…?" Celena grinned and ran home to get prepared for Saturday, crashing into many people in the process, not caring at all.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Victoria sewed up the last stich on her sister's dress.

"There you go, Astrid," Victoria smiled and ruffled the dress a bit showing it off.

"You did an awesome job as always, Vikki," Astrid said with a smile. "So, I was thinking…how would a trip sound?"

"A trip?" Victoria asked, now very intrigued.

"Yeah, anyplace you'd like."

Several ideas swam though Victoria's brain, she always wanted to check out Brazil…or was that too far away?

Just then, her phone on the coffee table buzzed.

She opened her e-mail. Reading it and smiling.

"How about…Gravity Falls?" She asked finally.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Maud looked from her e-mail to her reflection in the mirror, again, and again.

Really?! She was invited to a baby shower, not just by anybody but Matthew Pines?! She had following him on YouTube and Facebook for like, _ever._ To think she was so important to him that he invited her to his baby shower…

Maud took several deep breaths so she wouldn't faint before beaming.

"I knew it!" She cheered. "Wishing on shooting stars _does_ work!"

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Arylia finished looking at Matthew's sister's latest post on him, kissing a girl named Wendy Corduroy.

"Hmm, lucky," Arylia stated before an icon appeared at the edge of her computer screen, signaling she had a new e-mail.

She clicked on it and her jaw dropped.

"What?! NO…"

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"Alison, you made a wrong turn!" Roxanna snapped.

"Oops…" Alison said sheepishly stopping the car abruptly before turning around and driving again.

"Carful with that cake!" Mordecai said to Roxanna.

"Yeesh, chill!" Roxanna replied. "I got it, _you_ be careful with the hat, that's some serious magic!"

"I know, _I know._ Did your pet come back?"

"No."

"Can't he hurry up!?" Alison demanded. "I want those Oreos!"

"You _do_ know that's not going to satisfy your hunger?" Mordecai said.

"Who said anything about hunger?" Alison said. "I just want Oreos."

"Ah! We're here!" Roxanna said, passing the WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS sign.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"I'm going to have a heart attack!" Nikki screamed. "Did you get it, Aretha?!"

"Yes! YES, I DID!" Aretha squealed. "What do we do?!"

"Um, duh, show up!" Nikki said.

"Oh, that's already obvious, we need gifts too."

"Right, right," Nikki muttered. "Hey, we'll figure something out!"

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Music grunted as she tried to balance all the baby presents on her knee. "Just had to get so much…just _had to."_

She knew it was worth it though, she was going to outshine every other fan that went to Matthew's baby shower.

Music already had a ton of names planned, that _and_ the number of gifts she was getting? She'd be remembered throughout Matthew's history.

Hell yes.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: Ta-da! I introduced all your OCs! Don't worry, this was only introductions, they'll get more personalities soon!**

 **And thank you Always711 for the criticism! Yeah, Chapter 5 has the most typos. And I swear that after I finish season 2 I will go back and fix it, I SWEAR!**

 ***Pants* this took longer than I thought…but hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	43. Chapter 43: Darkening Souls

**AN: I'm back! Happy Friday!**

 **So, I'm going to try updating every Friday, gives me time to plan the next story and write and what not.**

 **Anyway, I have picked out five names I thought would best suit the baby!**

 **-Asuna**

 **•** **Thank you EpicFangirling for the name! Though I don't particularly like SAO, I DO like Asuna. The name is pretty and Asuna is a strong capable girl, THAT'S a daughter Matt and Wendy would be proud of! But by GOD do they mess her up in Season 2! I had to drop the whole show...*grumbles stupid edge lord Kirito and his stupid edge and overpowered-ness trying to be a hero and making Asuna look weak and pathetic***

 **-Lily**

 **•** **MLGBilchipher89 suggested I use the name of a Harry Potter character, and my sister instantly suggested Lily Potter! And I was like YUS I love that name! :3**

 **-Alium**

 **•** **I really liked the name Arylia Scry suggested because not only is the name pretty, the flower of it is GORGEOUS and the name meaning? Lovely and fitting to Matthew's predicament.**

 **-Allison**

 **•** **Yet another name from EpicFangirling, the name just sang of beauty, respect, and mystery. Also, it's a nice callback to Allison from Pretty Little Liars, her being a very mysterious character and all that. It may be a problem with Allison Gumballs being there, but I can call her Alice. It was one of the names I planned.**

 **-Luna**

 **•** **What's more mysterious than Allison? Luna of course, suggested by Roxanna Rose! There is nothing more eerie and unsettling than a full moon at night. I just LOVE this name it's gorgeous! And a nice callback to Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter! Or...say it with me fellow Potter fans...Loony Lovegood. All the best people are quirky :3.**

 **If your name wasn't picked, don't worry! There's plenty of characters I can use it for! After all, there's also the baby's appearance to pick. I have an idea already, but your input is nice too!**

 **Onward…**

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Darkening Souls**

"We have to do something!" Dipper announced finally in the attic room. "We can't just leave him there!"

"No, we can't," Matthew whispered. "But I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You said that you think Bill shattered Grunkle Stan's mind," Mabel said quickly. "And you're technically Bill too, so, you can fix him, right?"

"I don't know how," Matthew repeated weakly.

"Matt, you can't keep beating yourself up like this! It seriously isn't healthy," Dipper said firmly.

"How would you feel if someone you grew to care about got hurt and it was all your fault?" Matthew demanded, he looked out the window and sighed. "What's worse is that my pride won't let me give in to him."

"But that's good, right?" Mabel pressed. "Demon King sounds...creepy."

"I guess..." Matthew said. But should he be so stubborn? Was he being selfish? "But how much longer before he hurts Wendy and the baby? Or Mom and Dad or..." Matthew looked at his siblings and swallowed thickly. "Or you two?"

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance before turning to their brother.

"Do whatever you think is right," Dipper said. "I trust you, Mattie."

"So, do me and Waddles!" Mabel said holding up mentioned pig who snorted in response.

"Thanks," Matthew said. At that moment, he swore to himself that Damion and his little minions weren't laying so much as a finger on his siblings.

Just then in the distance, Matthew could make out a tiny dot...growing closer, and closer...

"What is that?" Dipper asked curiously, raising on his toes to get a better view.

Seconds later, the...thing...was only a few meters away from the window.

"Wait," Matthew said. "Is that...?"

"ARGH!" Dipper and Mabel screamed as they ran away from the window. Waddles squealing and galloping down the stairs, Matthew quickly following and running outside just as, what appeared to be a space ship, crashed into the house, wood splintering in every direction.

The three siblings stared with dropped jaws as Ford ran outside.

 _"What the heck?!"_ Matthew shrieked as an astronaut stepped out, removing his helmet.

"Sup!" The guy said. "Did I come too early for the party or...?"

"Joe!" Mabel cried in realization, clapping gleefully. "You made it!"

"Mabel, do you know him?" Dipper demanded.

"Oh yeah, I invited him to Matt's baby-shower!" Mabel grinned.

"You invited an astronaut to a party?" Ford demanded, Matthew couldn't tell if the scientist was shocked or angry or trying to comprehend what was going on.

"He was following Matthew on Snapchat," Mabel said. "I _had_ to invite him!"

"Okay, you invited an astronaut, cool, but can we please talk about the fact that he PLOWED A HOLE THROUGH THE SHACK?!" Matthew yelled dramatically gesturing to the broken old shack. As if on cue, a wooden beam fell.

"No, no, no, no," Ford said stepping in front of Joe. "What we should really be talking about is how hard I'm going sue you for almost murdering us all young man!" Ford jabbed a thumb on Joe's chest.

"Don't worry, dude! I can pay...oh, is that a phone?" Joe picked up a charred cell phone.

"Whoa, sorry, dude," Joe showed it to Matthew whose eye was twitching.

"I just downloaded 30 songs on that..." Matthew hissed.

"Uh...I can pay for that too..." Joe murmured. Matthew whacked the damaged cellphone out of Joe's hand and gave him the middle finger with both hands before storming off.

"He'll like you when he's less stressed," Mabel assured the astronaut.

"And you better pay for all this," Dipper added with a scowl.

"Okay...and the party?"

"Saturday!" Mabel said. "Don't forget! Oh look, there's the news!"

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

"And you can't fix your phone because...?" Dipper asked in the Snow Globe Season Fort Matthew had made for them.

"Its electric," Matthew muttered, playing Glitter Magic with Mabel. "I cast...Pink Sugar Heart-attack..."

He then rolled the dice, it landed on six and he grinned. "...with a critical hit from..." Matthew took a card from the top deck and smiled. "Mini Luna."

"Gah! Why does this keep happening?! You keep getting the strongest unicorns!" Mabel exclaimed, crossing out ten life points from her character. "Are you using magic?"

"Nooooooo," Matthew smiled slyly.

"Matthew!" Mabel complained.

"Sorry, okay, no more cheating."

"What about the house?" Dipper continued.

"Eh, too much plumbing and stuff, takes too much energy, also again, I can't make electricity," Matthew said.

The siblings currently sat in the spring edge of their fort, cherry blossom petals falling from the trees.

"Then...how'd you make the trees...?"

"They're not real trees; they'd have died if they were. But my powers are coming back, soon I'll be able to create galaxies...! ARGH darn it!"

Mabel laughed happily as she pulled ahead in the game. "This is why I gotta cheat!" Matthew snapped.

Matthew already felt at ease sitting alone with the twins, it almost made his fears and unease go away.

Almost.

Stan was still prominent in his mind. Not to mention the future for his loved ones. He'd be a liar to say he didn't feel helpless and afraid.

He could barely go a day without his thoughts going back to the old green book in his book bag.

The feeling of it was dull and maddening and he was tempted to pull it out every time it banged lightly against his thigh.

And although every fiber of his body was telling him to take the thing and read it, he just wasn't sure.

Again, his brain went back to The same argument; if Paige wanted him to have it, was good to have?

"Matt? You okay?" Mabel asked. "You kinda...stopped for a sec."

"Wha-? Oh, yeah." Matthew forced a smile. "I'm just fine..."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Paige walked purposely through the auditorium during Arnold Evergreen's lesson.

"Who. The heck. Is bothering me...!?" Arnold spun around and he instantly paled when he saw who he was screaming at.

"I am," Paige sneered.

"I... please, leave, everyone, we're wrapping up early," Arnold said quickly.

"Mr. Evergreen, what's going on?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Mr. E, who's this kid joker?" Janus, the cellist demanded.

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Evergreen said as Paige's eyes flashed dangerously.

Once the students were out, Arnold turned to Paige nervously.

"Sir?"

"Do I look like a 'sir?!'" Paige demanded loudly.

"No! Of course, not m'lady! When Lord Damion said, he'd be coming I thought he'd come himself-I-I'm sorry...!"

"You're aware of my little dilemma?" Paige drawled, cutting Arnold off and trailing her hand on the piano keys.

"Damion's nephew," Arnold said wringing his hands.

"Indeed," Paige said pounding the piano keys in frustration. A discord sounded through the auditorium and Arnold flinched.

"It's my business to believe that you have a connection with the Unseelie Court," Paige continued.

Arnold nodded.

"Here's what's going to happen..."

Arnold listened to the plan and swallowed.

"I don't want you to fail me love. While you do that I'll be screwing someone else."

"Right, right, of course."

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

Matthew woke up with a yawn, blinking twice as he readjusted to the roof of the Fort.

Dipper and Mabel lay nearby, sleeping soundly as something poked his ribs.

The Emerald Chronicle.

Matthew picked it up with shaking hands and opened it to the first yellowed page.

"Matthew?" Came a groggy Dipper's voice as he woke up.

"Dipper!" Matthew said in a somewhat alarmed voice. "You're...awake."

"Something wrong?" Mabel yawned as she too woke up.

"No," Matthew slammed the book closed. Inwardly, he chuckled darkly, I'm fine, lie of the century.

"Do you think we should talk to Grunkle Ford? He doesn't know where we are," Dipper said.

"Yeah, maybe we should do that." Matthew got up and stretched. "C'mon."

The siblings left the snow globe fort behind.

"I destroyed Mattie at Glitter Magic!" Mabel boasted.

"That's because it's a girl game! I'm not compatible with that stuff!" Matthew moaned.

Dipper smiled as the two continued to playfully bicker, his hand scratching the bruise on his chest before his smile faded, his brain going fuzzy.

"Who wants to bet that Ford will skin us alive when we find him?" Matthew said.

"I bet ten bucks that he won't!" Mabel said.

"How about you...Dipper?" Matthew watched confused as his younger brother ran off ahead of them.

"Dipper!" Mabel called. Dipper just ran faster.

"Something tells me this isn't normal," Mabel murmured worriedly.

"Glad I'm not the only one getting bad vibes," Matthew muttered as the two ran to keep up with their brother.

They made it to the town, Dipper still running as he turned a corner into an alleyway.

"He went into an alleyway!" Mabel said in panic. "Alleyways are always bad!"

Matthew gritted his teeth and picked up speed, a hand shooting from the darkness and grabbing Mabel.

Matthew dashed in as well only to be hit hard in the head with something. He collapsed against the wall, ready to use his magic, only for a noose to be tied tightly around his throat and tugging him to his feet.

Matthew staggered into his captor who pinned his arms while another held the tight noose secure on his neck.

Yet another one covered his mouth with a meaty palm, cancelling out all of Matthew's screams of rage and dark promises.

Mabel was held in a similar fashion, minus the noose, as was Dipper who appeared to have gotten a hold of himself and was struggling as well.

"This was as easy as the little girl promised!" The man holding Matthew laughed, the other man tightened his noose and Matthew gasped in both pain and need for oxygen.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Mabel screamed loudly against her captor's palm. She was rewarded with a slap in the face by another.

Matthew counted at least ten of them, all laughing as both Dipper and he struggled with renewed rage at having their sister touched.

"Is she coming soon?" The guy holding Dipper said. "The brat keeps kicking me in the shin; it's annoying."

"He's a kid, slap him like the girl he'll behave then."

Matthew angrily slammed his elbow into his captor's ribs. His hold on him relinquished slightly but just enough for Matthew to free his arms and twist the man's wrist before kicking another in the stomach and punching the last one in the face.

One other pointed a pistol at him, Matthew ducked as another man tried to punch him and ended up hitting the guy with the pistol instead. The gun skidding across the ground.

The ones holding Dipper and Mabel didn't know whether to help their teammates or keep the other two hostages at bay.

Matthew was tugging off his noose when he felt a paralyzing pain streak through his body. He collapsed gasping for breath, his face a few centimeters away from a pair of fancy heels.

"Paige..." Matthew ground out.

"Hello, Matthew," Paige said sweetly. "Dipper, Mabel."

"We got what you wanted," the guy holding Dipper said. "What now?"

"Let the twins go," Paige drawled.

The men complied, Dipper instantly punching his captor in the stomach.

"Why you little...!"

"Don't retaliate." Paige looked down at Matthew and flicked her wrist. Matthew's body hovered in front of the sadistic child's face.

"Matthew!" Dipper and Mabel both exclaimed only to be shoved away with an invisible force by another flick of Paige's wrist.

"This is about that jerk, isn't it?" Matthew growled.

"Your uncle? Yes."

Matthew's thoughts went to Stan's broken mind and he felt rage course through his veins.

"You both can burn in hell," Matthew hissed.

Paige grinned. "Be that way. Boys?"

The men reached to grab Mabel and Dipper again though they dodged their lunge. Trying to run out of the alleyway.

"Oh, for the love of..." Matthew was thrown to the floor with a grunt. Paige nodded to a man and he straddled Matthew, grabbing his neck and choking him.

"I'll take you to a more convenient place, you just need to be less conscious," Paige smiled.

"No!" Dipper lunged forward but was finally caught and was slammed to the ground by a foot, same as Mabel, watching in horror.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the discarded pistol and at that moment, she had the most horrific desperate plan.

Matthew felt his vision giving up. He could remember multiple times this had happened, though nothing could stop him from fainting this time and he knew it.

He could barely hear the several dull bangs. Seconds later, he could breathe again and the man above him collapsed gasping in pain as what Matthew could now tell was a gun-shot cracked through the air.

Matthew rolled away as the man was shot repeatedly, turning, the teen saw a sight he was sure would haunt him forever.

Mabel pulled the trigger again and again and again, her teeth gritted her eyes full of anger and craze.

Paige watched, a smile spreading on her face as Mabel continued.

"Mabel!" Dipper screamed, like Matthew, snapping out of his shock. "Mabel, stop it!"

Mabel didn't stop until Dipper grabbed her from behind, ripping the gun from her grasp and throwing it away.

"Why did you do that?!" Mabel shrieked. "I wanted to kill him!"

"Mabel, calm down!" Matthew grabbed his squirming sister's shoulders. And she panted heavily. Her eyes losing that sadistic look.

She looked around at the limp men, her breathing once more, heavy.

"I-I just murdered...I just killed...I...I..." Mabel began to hyperventilate.

"Mabel, calm down...calm down," Dipper whispered. Mabel's knees buckled and she collapsed against Matthew's chest, sobbing loudly.

"It's okay, it's okay," Matthew whispered tenderly, raking his fingers through her brown hair.

"It's okay."

"No! No, it's not! I'm a horrible person!" Mabel cried.

"Shh," Matthew whispered.

"It's okay Mabel," Dipper said. "You were trying to protect us."

Mabel shook her head as she sobbed. "It's alright. It's alright," Matthew murmured.

Paige watched on top a house, wearing a large grin.

 **…** **C-I-P-H-E-R…**

 **AN: Okay, admit, when you saw the chapter title "Darkening Souls" you thought Matthew would become Demon King or become a jerk like in Neat Burn right?**

 **WRONG.**

 **Mabel's the victim this time! Tee hee!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! (Also, the numbering is confusing, I'm going to merge Chapter nine and the bonus chapter together)**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	44. Chapter 44: On Ice

AN: Sorry no italics or bold...I typed this on my phone...

Season Two is almost at a close Mad Hatters! I'm planning another surprise BUT, I decided to bring up an amazing theory a reviewer left.

In the first Season I used ...A-X-O-L-O-T-L... as the time skip. In Season Two I use ...C-I-P-H-E-R...

The reviewer guessed that it had something to with emotions, since in Season 1 Matthew was upset with the Axolotl, but in Season 2 he's upset with Bill Cipher.

The symbolizing of emotions is actually correct! I used AXOLOTL because at the time, Matthew was upset with him for his unfair fate. But I didn't use CIPHER here because he was upset with Bill, see if you can figure it out!

...C-I-P-H-E-R...

Chapter Forty-Four: On Ice

The rain began to pour as Mabel continued to weep against Matthew's warm chest.

They stayed there as police cars and ambulances arrived. Ford ran towards them.

"Kids! Are you alright?" He called, stopping abruptly at the sight of all the dead bodies. "What...? What happened here?"

"We're okay, Grunkle Ford," Dipper said, frowning as he glanced down at Mabel. "Most of us, anyway."

"Mabel?" Ford murmured, kneeling next to Matthew and Mabel.

"Are you...?"

"Does she look fine to you?!" Matthew snapped.

Ford opened his mouth and closed it, scowling. "I'm worried for my niece."

"Well she's not fine," Matthew sneered, slowly helping Mabel stand, whispering words like "It's okay," and "It's not your fault."

"Did you two get in an argument earlier or something?" Dipper asked Ford.

"You can say that," Ford said as Matthew begin answering the questions of the police officers.

To Matthew's annoyance once the police were gone the news arrived.

"Mr. Pines, what has happened here?"

"Were you and your siblings hurt?"

"Did you take your shirt off again?"

"Would you all move?!" Matthew snapped, holding Mabel close and gently guiding her away from the paparazzi and news cameras.

"Argh, for the love of...!" Matthew lit his hands with flames and created a barrier, running with Mabel through the rain and into the woods.

"Matthew...wait! Slow down!" Mabel panted before staggering and falling to her hands and knees.

"Mabel," Matthew knelt next to his little sister and put a hand on her head.

Mabel looked up at her brother and swallowed thickly, rubbing her eyes once more and sniffling.

"Hey," Matthew murmured gently. "Look, it's okay."

"You keep saying that but...why can't I just believe it?" Mabel whispered.

Matthew gripped Mabel's shoulder and helped her stand once more. "Just keep telling yourself that you'll learn to believe it."

"You would know, won't you?" Mabel said quietly as they continued walking, the rain pelting on their faces.

Matthew nodded slowly. "Yeah...yeah I would."

"Was it easy? Living with yourself? You know after you killed and double-crossed people?" Mabel said.

"Yeah, I didn't have a soul, so I didn't exactly have a conscious," Matthew's eye took on a faraway look and he released a shuddering breath.

Mabel twiddled her thumbs a bit, staying silent, knowing that her brother was hurting right now.

"What's going to happen to me?" Mabel says finally.

"What do you mean, Mabes?"

"Since I'm technically a killer...does that mean...does that mean there's a possibility of losing my soul like Bill Cipher? Will I not be able to love?"

"No." Matthew said quickly, the lie slipping off his tongue with ease. "I mean sure your soul may be darker but you won't lose it..." if Paige doesn't screw with you, his brain added.

Matthew's thoughts went to Damion. He clenched his fists in anger, he made Stan lose his sanity, Mabel lose her innocence, what else would happen? Should he just give up fighting? Did it even matter? Wasn't he turning back into Bill Cipher regardless?

"Northwest manor!" Mabel announced.

"What?" Matthew said stopping.

"Northwest manor," Mabel repeated pointing into the distance.

"Oh good, we can find a place to crash for a bit," Matthew said as the two walked faster.

They reached the gates, Mable pressing the electric buzzer.

"Who is this?" A nasal voice asked.

"Mabel and Matthew Pines," Mabel stated.

There was a pause before the gates opened. The duo walking in to the front porch.

The door was opened by a short and pudgy butler who bowed. "This way, missus and mister."

Mabel and Matthew walked in, dripping wet. "Wow," Mabel breathed.

"Ah, if it isn't..." Preston walked forward and paused by his butler. "What were their names again?" He hissed.

"Matthew and Mabel, Sir," the butler mumbled.

"Yes! Mabel and Matthew! And you!" Preston snapped his fingers at his butler. "Clean this mess, NOW!"

The butler scrambled to work.

"I heard the unfortunate events of your...eh...house."

"Yeah, idiot spaceman," Matthew said.

"Well you and yours are welcome here," Preston continued. "So long as you don't cause any trouble. Now, Pacifica and Pricilla are at a beauty pageant, but I think I can find you two rooms. JORDAN!"

The butler stood up. "Sir?"

"Give our guests a room...eh, you know what? Give them a bath first," Preston waved him away dismissively.

"This way," the butler said gesturing for Mabel and Matthew to follow him.

"You can use this bathroom, sir," Jordan said as he gestured to a door. "The lady can use this one." Jordan gestured to another.

"See you in a while, then?" Matthew said.

Mabel nodded, pushing into the bathroom and gasping at the mere size.

"I trust you can handle yourself?" Jordan said.

Mabel nodded. Jordan closed the door as she threw her clothes off and turning on the large jacuzzi and stepping into it, sighing and closing her eyes in content.

Really, if her Grunkle Stan had this much money, what wasn't he buying stuff like this?

The thought of Stan caused Mabel's chest to tighten. Matthew can fix it. She told herself. Matthew can fix anything.

Mabel looked up when she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and saw a text message from Dipper, "where r u two?!"

Mabel typed back, "Northwest Manor. We're fine."

She put her phone back on the sink counter and leaned back, closing her eyes. She stretched her legs out, feeling the water thickening, though she thought nothing of it.

When something brushed against her leg, she finally opened her eyes. Her mouth open in a silent scream as she realized her bath water wasn't even water anymore.

It was blood...with a body floating in it, the lifeless figure of the man she shot repeatedly staring at her.

Mabel finally shrieked loudly. Hopping out of the bathtub and grabbing a bath robe as she ran as far away as she could, locking herself in a bedroom and sliding slowly to the floor shivering from the nonexistent cold and sobbing once more.

...C-I-P-H-E-R...

Dipper stared out the window of the cab he and Ford pulled over. His thoughts continued to flit to Mabel.

She was probably extremely horrified at having just killed someone; he was afraid he'd lose the naive bubbly girl he knew and loved.

"Something on your mind?" Ford asked.

"Just Mabel," Dipper murmured. Then his eyes widened as a snowflake landed on the window.

"What in the...?" Snow began to fall faster and harder at an alarming rate.

"Snow? In the summer?" Ford asked on full alert.

The two males then screamed when the cab spiralled out of control, the cab driver cursing loudly as he slammed on the brakes. The car skidded to halt as the snow began blocking any further view; a complete whiteout.

"Grunkle Ford, what's going on?!" Dipper asked in panic.

Just then a creature slammed itself against the car window, its body made of snow, its eyes glowing red.

Dipper screamed loudly and moved away as the monster began ripping the door off the car.

The cab driver screamed and slammed on the gas the creature held on, though, the car door getting ripped off as both it and the monster flew away.

A blast of cold air exploded through the cab Dipper hugging himself and shivering as Ford took out his gun pointing at the open whiteness.

Their attention snapped to the front when the cab driver screamed, another snow creature had landed on top of the car, cracking the glass.

The driver jerked the steering wheel, trying to get the thing off, but it only pressed on the glass harder, the glass shattered and the creature landed on top of the man, Ford automatically shooting the creature.

The creature looked up and swiped at Ford, the gun flying out of the car just as they crashed into an icicle that had suddenly exploded from the road, flipping through the air.

Dipper, the cab man, and Ford screamed as the cab skidded against the icy road.

"Dipper!" Came a far away voice.

The boy moaned, tasting blood in his mouth, his head swimming.

"Mm, fine..." Dipper mumbled as he could feel Ford furiously unbuckling his seat belt. He half dragged half carried Dipper out of the damaged vehicle as the cab man staggered out, running away and screaming, "This job don't pay enough!"

Dipper and Ford both grunted in discomfort as the frigid cold pierced through their clothes, chilling them to the bone.

"What's going on, Grunkle Ford?!" Dipper shouted as they fought the storm with every step.

"I-I don't know...!" More snow creatures exploded from the ground their eyes turning from red to bright blue, shooting laser beams from them.

Ford instinctively threw Dipper to the snow just as all the laser attacks slammed into his chest. The old man screamed and fell to the snow.

"Grunkle Ford!"

"Dipper! Run...!" Ford's voice cut off as his whole body began to freeze.

Dipper's chest clenched in horror. For a moment he sat there frozen. Only when the creatures turned their gaze to him did he run. His legs burned and shook with adrenaline and exertion. In front of him was a beaten down mansion.

Dipper thought it looked familiar but he didn't stop to jog his memory, he ran up the porch steps, the first state snapping under his weight. Dipper fell through, scraping his shin and his arm but quickly recovering and scrambling to his feet once more, throwing the large doors open and pushing them closed with every ounce of strength.

The doors slammed shut with an echoing "bang" as he slid to the floor, his head thrumming with pain. The thought of his frozen uncle causing him to shiver.

It wouldn't be too bad if he closed his eyes a bit, would it?

"Don't you think it'd be a lot comfier to lay in the chambers?" A voice said.

Dipper looked and screamed in surprise at coming eye to eye with a girl with vivid green eyes and red hair. She looked a lot like Wendy, but her features were more chiseled and her form was more petite.

A face Dipper knew could only be the face of Clara Harrison.

Dipper was at a loss for words as he looked around the mansion. It was no longer in disrepair, but beautiful and glowing, cleaned and dusted.

"What?" Dipper demanded in confusion. "I-I don't...what's going on here?"

"I'm confused," Clara said, tilting her head to the side. She appeared to be about seventeen or nineteen.

"Yeah, so am I. No offence...but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Dipper asked.

Clara smiled. "Very perceptive, Dipper Pines."

"How do you...?"

"I've been watching you and your siblings for a while now. Especially your brother...oh dear, I almost forgot."

Clara kneeled in front of Dipper and put a finger on is forehead. Dipper felt a tingling sensation fill his body and he sighed in content.

"There we are," Clara smiled and got up and brushed her dress off.

Dipper gaped when he realized all his wounds had healed.

"How did you...?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Clara mused.

"Can you blame me?" Dipper asked standing up.

"No, I suppose not," Clara said. "I'm a priestess, but in the 21st century my kind are called witches."

Dipper opened his mouth to ask another question when Clara gasped. "Dear, dear! I forgot about that!" Clara pulled down Dipper's shoulder, exposing the heart shaped bruise. "There we are." She tapped the bruise and it exploded in sparkles.

"Demons' Kiss," Clara explained turning on her heel. "Used as a puppeteer spell. Now come, let's get you cleaned up."

Dipper still didn't know what the heck was happening, but he figured this was a lot better then getting frozen to death, besides, Clara was pretty.

...C-I-P-H-E-R...

AN: To be honest. This was SUPPOSED to be posted earlier today, but I hated what I had written and decided to restart the chapter. I like this one a lot more.

Also Stan will be brought back, Energy Witch spoiled how I'd do it but oh well!

Again, sorry no bold or italics, I was typing this on my phone.

Fantasy Fan OUT!


	45. Chapter 45: Dolls

AN: Hello! I'm back! Thank you for all the love! And to my new readers and old, WELCOME! I was supposed to update yesterday BUT...homework so...

To Alex Tolleson, your critique was much appreciated! Yes, I agree that Wendy and Matthew's relationship is slightly...rushed now that I look back at it, and being a hater of the insta-love trope...well, that's just sad in disappointing to me :(. Unfortunately I can't do much about that now, BUT I will make longer chapters in the future! Not to worry!

And to be honest I wasn't expecting to have that many OCs, it's just that more people submitted profiles than I expected, whoops...

As for a collab, why not? It'd be easier for you to get an account though, that way we can PM.

Finally, YES I have a Bill Redemption story you'd love! It's called Bonded by LittleAmberAmethyst! It has the BillFord ship and the sequel is currently being updated as we speak, hope you like it!

Anyway, enough rambling!

...C-I-P-H-E-R...

Chapter Forty-Five: Nail in the Coffin

Matthew stepped into the lavish bedroom Jordan had showed him to. He yawned lightly, falling into the bed and sinking into the quality mattress as his clothes melted into pyjamas at his will.

He could get used to this. The blonde made a mental note to generate himself one once the Shack was rebuilt.

His left eye fluttered against his eye-patch as...

Wait...what?

Matthew shot up and dashed to the mirror. Slowly, he removed the eyepatch.

Matthew's breath caught in his throat when he saw his left socket wasn't empty...but filled with a bright, unearthly, gold eye.

There was a light knock on the door, causing the boy to jump and quickly refit the eyepatch.

"Come in," he called.

The door was opened by Mabel who looked puffy eyed. She was wearing a pair of comfortable looking pyjamas.

"Hey Matthew...I, what I did..." Mabel wrung her hands. "I don't think I can sleep on my own. Can I...?"

Matthew sat on the large bed and patted it lightly in invitation.

Mabel smiled weakly, closing the door behind her and lying on the bed next to Matthew.

"Don't beat yourself up, Mabel, you couldn't've helped it, you were acting instinctively."

Mabel said nothing, just buried her face in Matthew's chest. The message was clear; Mabel didn't need a pep talk, she just needed her brother.

Matthew was more than happy to oblige.

"I'm sorry," Matthew murmured.

"For what?" Mabel asked, looking up at her brother.

"For being selfish. I mean, if I had given in when Stan was attacked..."

Mabel shook her head. "Damion's a bully; you're not supposed to give bullies their way."

"I know but, I'll lose you and everyone either way...I mean, either I lose my soul like I did all those centuries ago or...you all get hurt," Matthew said.

"It feels like I'm just resisting because of pride...it's something Bill would do-."

"Stop!" Mabel demanded, she got up and held Matthew's face, her brown eyes locking with Matthew's blue one intensely.

"You are nothing like Bill Cipher! You are a kindhearted, loving, good-looking superstar who's soul is filled with chocolate kisses and belugas high-fiveing each other, and unicorns that dance on pink cotton candy!"

"Uh...thanks?"

"Bill is a soulless, selfish, egotistical, poop face! That is not you, Mattie, you are so much better!" Mabel said, wrapping her arms around Matthew's neck.

"You told me not to beat myself up, practice what you preach, silly."

"I'll keep that in mind," Matthew said squeezing Mabel tighter to his chest and smiling, vowing that he'd do everything and anything in his power to keep his precious sister safe and sound.

...C-I-P-H-E-R...

"So...are you a roaming spirit or something?" Dipper asked Clara as he was taken to a bathroom.

"Hmm? I guess you can say that," Clara said dismissively.

"You guess?" Dipper frowned.

Clara didn't answer, just handed Dipper a towel. "Use this when you're done!" She said with a forced smile.

With Dipper not exactly trusting Clara, and the adrenaline gone, an important thought occurred to the boy.

"But...I can't bathe; what about Grunkle Ford?"

Clara waved a dismissive hand. "He'll be fine!"

"He can die from hypothermia...!"

"Shhh..." Clara went to Dipper and tapped his nose. "He'll be fine."

Dipper was about to protest again when a warm feeling went through his brain.

"He'll be fine," Dipper repeated. A part of him didn't believe it, but majority of him, the warm, fuzzy, tingly part, wanted to believe everything and anything Clara said.

Clara smiled. "Good boy." She then left Dipper to bathe alone. When he got out he found a black suit and cape Clara had left for him, scowling at the fact that his original clothes were missing.

"I got mugged by my brother's ex-girlfriend from another life," Dipper grumbled, reluctantly putting on the suit and cape.

As he walked out he saw Clara waiting for him at the bottom of the marble staircase, smiling.

"I knew you'd look amazing in that!" She clapped her hands and smiled. "Come on! Let's have some dinner!"

"Um...Clara," Dipper said walking after the retreating red-head. "Look, I'm thankful and stuff but shouldn't I be going?"

Clara laughed. "Why would you want that?" She asked over her shoulder. "This place is amazing!"

Again, the warm tingly feeling appeared. "This place is amazing," Dipper found himself repeating.

"Exactly! There's no reason to leave!" Clara then led Dipper into a large dining room.

"Whoa!" Dipper said at the sheer amount of food on the table.

"Why thank you!" Clara smiled sitting down. "I made it myself...oh but I forgot the eating irons...fetch them in the drawer will you?"

"Uh...what?" Dipper said.

"Utensils, love," Clara said sweetly.

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that..." Dipper went and got forks and knives and stopped when Clara asked, "You've met me before?"

"What?" Dipper turned around.

"You never asked my name yet you seem to know it, and you act as if we've met before."

There was something eerie about Clara's smile. As if she knew the answer to the question, but just wanted Dipper to answer anyway, like a parent showing flash cards to a toddler.

"In a dream," Dipper said. "Also we came to your mansion one time." Dipper placed the utensils on the table.

"Did you, now?" Clara said, this time sounding genuinely surprise. "As did Matthew?"

"Yesss..." Dipper says slowly. "You seem to be interested in Matt a lot. Not to be rude but didn't you end on bad terms when he was Bill?"

"It was my largest regret," Clara said. Dipper waited for her to continue though she didn't.

"So...when do I leave?" Dipper asked taking a bite out of a baked potato and gasping at how good it tasted.

"Yes, I'm quite the cook," Clara said, averting Dipper's previous question.

"Yeah, but when can I...?"

"If you're feeling, lonely, there really isn't any need. Your brother will be here, along with countless others."

Although she was smiling, the look in her bright green eyes were clear; "Leaving is out of the question."

The potato didn't taste so good anymore.

...C-I-P-H-E-R...

Matthew woke up shivering, despite the warm comforters and the body heat radiating off Mabel it still felt utterly cold.

"What the...?!" Matthew demanded as he saw the white-out outside the window.

He furrowed his brow. No way could that be normal. Not in the freaking summer.

As the boy left the sleeping Mabel in the room and walked into the hallway, his pyjamas melted away into his normal clothes as he walked into the kitchen to find the Northwests dining on breakfast.

"Oh, Matthew," Pacifica said turning in her seat and alerting her parents to the teen's presence. "Dad told us you were..."

"Where's Dipper? Is he here?" Matthew says quickly.

"Not even a good morning?" Pricilla said with slight disapproval.

"You can't possibly find this a good morning," Matthew said gesturing to the window.

"Not normal, sure," Preston shrugged. "But it can't be dangerous. It isn't exactly 150 years, is it?"

Pacifica flinched and Pricilla slapped her husband on the arm.

"I-I mean...your brother isn't here right now," Preston said quickly.

Matthew turned and jumped up the stairs two at a time before re-entering his room, taking Mabel's phone and quickly sending Dipper a text.

After ten minutes, when he didn't respond, Matthew sent another.

After another ten minutes, Matthew called his cell. "Come on, Dipper. Answer," Matthew murmured drumming his fingers on his lap and looking worriedly out the window.

"Hello?" Matthew heard from the other end and shuddered in relief.

"Hey, Dipper...!"

"If you're calling now, and I didn't answer it's probably because I'm at school...or doing something else, or couldn't hear my phone...or else you made me upset somehow and I don't want to talk to you. But, you can leave a message, though if it's the third option leave an apology."

Matthew swore under his breath and ended the call, voice-mail, of course.

Matthew quickly typed Ford's number instead.

...C-I-P-H-E-R...

Ford's eyes snapped open and he shot up. Looking around. He was no longer frozen, that was obvious. The snow creatures were also gone, as was Dipper. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

Though he was freezing and numb and his fingertips were blue with cold. That was definitely bad.

He then yelled in surprise when he felt his back pocket vibrate. Though it turned out to only be his phone.

He saw Mabel's ID and answered it.

"Hello?" Ford said in quavering voice.

"Stanford?"

"Matthew?"

"Hey, look, is Dipper with you?"

"No."

Ford heard Matthew swear on the other end.

"Never mind, I'll find him then."

The line went dead.

"Somebody's cold!" A voice giggled.

Ford turned around, coming face to face with Paige.

"Hello, Stanford! Long time no see, hmm?"

...C-I-P-H-E-R...

Kouri sat in the back of the car, her green eyes concentrated outside the window as she bobbed her head in time with her music, her hoop bangles swinging from side to side.

"I don't know if I should hug that boy or strangle him," Ellie Pines said. "I mean a child! Fifteen! Poor girl, and her poor parents!"

"On the other hand we will be getting those grandchildren we always wanted," Emmet said, steering the car towards the Gravity Falls Oregon sign.

As the couple continued talking, Kouri saw a single snowflake land on her window. She frowned, popping one earbud out of her ear as more snow began to fall.

"Uh...what's going on?" Kouri asked.

"What is this?" Emmet asked. "Snow? In the summer?"

Ellie squinted as the snow began to fall heavier, all occupants of the car screaming as a snow creature with soulless red eyes jumped on the car window, cracking the glass.

Emmett slammed on the brakes, causing another car to slam into them, followed by two more snow monsters.

The car spun and crashed once more, this time into the woods, as it crashed and rolled repeatedly down a snowy hill.

At that point, Kouri was fighting for consciousness. Pain blooming in almost every region of her body as the car finally crashed to a stop on an incredibly heavy oak tree.

Panting, Kouri let a little sob, she couldn't move and she was hurting all over and glass littered her brown hair.

She didn't want to die! She had so much she wanted to do! She couldn't die! She couldn't!

"What have we here?" A voice murmured.

Kouri forced her eyes up, locking on a young girl with white hair. Her eyes were also...purple?

"No more tears love, I'll get you out of this..." The strange girl cupped Kouri's face and the pain faded, her eyes closing as she fell asleep. The the snow and frost fading away.

...C-I-P-H-E-R...

Ford was quickly regaining warmth as the winter environment faded, Paige's words made him bristle inside, a part of him couldn't understand...just why?

But he reminded himself that Paige wasn't the Mabel 2.0 that he had loved long ago, she was gone. She was now a female Bill Cipher. And that was that.

He has recently called Mabel who informed him that they were currently at Northwest Manor.

Ford remembered the Northwest from thirty years ago, of course it was a different generation then, but if these Northwests took after the other ones, seemingly not including the Northwest heiress, they were quite bigoted and rather unpleasant people.

He was about to ring the electric buzzer when the gates opened on their own, Matthew walking out.

"Where are you going?" Ford asked him.

"To look for Dipper, where else?" He grumbled passing the old man and walking off.

Ford huffed and walked in, Matthew increasingly suspicious do to the strange weather. There was obviously something supernatural at work.

And the first conclusion that latched on to his brain was a supernatural creature dancing on the puppet strings of Damion Befuddlement. Next to Bill, he was a master at long term plans.

But what? That was another question. Paige couldn't control the weather, nor Damion, and neither could Bill while confined in the Dreamscape.

There weren't any frost giants in Gravity Falls, so it couldn't be that...

"HALLO!"

Matthew screamed out of his musings and glared at Mabel who grinned.

"Not cool," Matthew grumbled.

"Cool to me! Womp!" Mabel poked Matthew in the stomach and her grin broadened.

"Well, I guess you're feeling better after...you know," Matthew said, and instantly regretting it as Mabel's grin faded.

"Not really," she sighed. "It's easier to pretend then be all sulky though."

Matthew smiled darkly. He knew far too well what that was like.

"Did you call Dipper?" Mabel asked, changing the subject.

"Like fifty times," Matthew grumbled as they entered the woods.

They were promptly shoved aside by a police officer.

"Dude!" Matthew barked.

The man didn't answer just continued running, a few more following quickly behind him.

"What do you think's going on?" Mabel whispered to her brother.

Matthew didn't answer, but a sickening feeling had worked its way into his stomach. He found himself following the police men to a place closed off with caution tape. In the centre of it was an all too familiar car.

"That's not...is it?" Mabel said.

"It can't be," Matthew said. "It's probably just..."

His chest constricted when he saw an ambulance nearby, while medics carried stretchers with the bodies of none other than Ellie and Emmett Pines.

"No..." Mabel squeaked as Matthew ran down the hill had top speed and under the caution tape.

"Mr. Pines, I don't think you should be here..." Sheriff Blubs began but Matthew didn't hear, he just ran towards the stretchers of his parents.

"Mr. Pines," a medic said. "I don't think." Again, Matthew ignored thee people talking to him.

"Mom...Dad..." the words could barely be heard as she was carried away in the ambulance with her husband.

He could barely feel Mabel squeezing his arm with a vice grip. Or the police officers gently guiding him away from the scene.

One thought echoed repeatedly in Matthew's mind: Damion.

He felt his gold eye burn under the eyepatch as he pulled out of the policeman's grip and dashed out of the woods, desperately wanting a certain sociopath to burn.

...C-I-P-H-E-R...

Dipper stood by Clara's side at her command as the strange brunette girl was placed on a large bed.

"Who is she?" Dipper murmured.

"My second doll," Clara smiled.

...C-I-P-H-E-R...

AN: again, no italics and bold...sorry.

Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and before I forget, a reviewer by the name of Maddison guessed the Season 3 paragraph break would be "P-A-I-G-E" I'm going to assume she/he believes that the title breaks are based after different bad guys, or people Matthew hates.

That's not actually the answer, so here's a clue! Think Pixar Inside Out!

Fantasy Fan OUT!


	46. Chapter 46: Anything S2 Finale

**AN: AHHHH! I'm like a week late!1!1!**

 **So…sorry…**

 **Anyway, remember the little paragraph break thing I gave you guys?**

 **Looks like some of you figured out the first part of it!**

 **Yes, one of the symbolisms of the paragraph breaks are all the people influencing Matthew's life. I'll shed a bit extra light on that in later chapters but that's that!**

 **In the first season The Axolotl influenced Bill to be accepting towards the Pines (Again, more light will be shed on that), in the second season, Matthew's inner Cipher tried to influence him and obviously still is, to be the opposite.**

 **The second reason for the breaks, however, is like I said before, emotions. Matthew was angry at the AXOLOTL for his seemingly unfair situation, Matthew was then scared of his inner CIPHER, afraid that he'd go back to being a monster and losing the ones he held dear. And in the third season…_will influence Matthew to _. His emotion towards him/her will be _.**

 **Let's see if you can guess THAT. :3 Though keep in mind, the emotions aren't limited to the ones in Inside Out :3.**

 **To the Stargazer, don't worry! You didn't miss anything! Ford and Paige's conversation will just be a secret for now, that's why I cut away.**

 **And to Celena Pacific, I'm on the House of Hades. The series really picked up after Percy came back but Riordan must scrap Piper or something, all she does is gush over Jason…uh…get a life Piper.**

 **Anyway, this is the season finale, short, but still the season finale and all that shiz. And read 'till the end! There's a surprise for you guys!**

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Anything**

Matthew was seeing red.

Damion had gone too damn far this time, first him, then Stan, then Mabel, and now his parents. The first people to honestly, truly, unconditionally love him and they could very well be _dead._

Matthew increased his speed. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew, much like when he found the Emerald Chronicle in—.

Matthew stopped abruptly, looking up at the crumbling mansion of Harrison Manor.

"Matthew," came the familiar lazy drawl of Damion.

Matthew gritted his teeth and spun around to face the boy.

 _"_ _You,"_ Matthew hissed, his blue eye turned gold and the eye under his eyepatch heated up. Flames erupted in his palms.

"Let me guess," he sighed. "You blame me for what happened to Ellie?"

"I don't _blame_ you, I _know_ you did it!" Matthew barked tossing a fireball at him.

The iron fence and the dried grass around it exploded in flames.

"You _really_ think I did that?" Damion demanded from behind Matthew. The teen jumped and spun around to find Damion crossing his arms.

"Ellie is still my sister."

"And I'm your nephew, and Mabel's your niece. Blood didn't stop you from hurting before!" Matthew growled shooting another fire ball.

Damion gave him a bored look and held up a shield.

Matthew pounded it with flaming fists, screaming in rage. Damion sighed, shaking his head. "Matthew, I'm not the bad guy here. This is merely tough love."

"Of _course,_ it is! Torture is _definitely_ tough love!" Matthew laughed bitterly, delivering a heavy punch.

"I only want what's best for you," Damion pressed. "Being the Demon King…it's your _job._ But even _I_ wouldn't harm my own _sister."_

"Oh? Then who did?! The tooth fairy?!" Matthew said still unconvinced, as he caused a giant fire ball to explode through the air and scorch almost everything.

Damion's shield was no longer up and he looked surprised. Matthew grabbed his uncle's neck and slammed him to the ground with a flaming hand, fueling it with every feeling of rage, anger, and hurt he could muster…before his body tensed, his mind going fuzzy. His grip on Damion's neck snapped open and he was forced to stagger backwards.

"Thank you, Paige," Damion said calmly, as if nothing had happened. In fact, Matthew didn't recall Damion even screaming. How was that even possible?! Though at the same time he was cursing Paige in his brain.

Ever the loyal puppet.

"Your close," Damion stretched. "I'm guessing its The Erlking."

Matthew looked down and frowned. That _did_ explain the strange weather but…

Matthew looked up, though Damion was gone, and the doors to Harrison Manor were wide open.

"Running away, little punk?" Matthew hissed, stepping up the stairs with his palms flaming. He walked in the manor and he frowned in confusion. The inside looked…brand new. But how was the even possible…?

"I knew you'd come!" said a familiar voice.

Matthew turned and saw…Clara Harrison.

Matthew's heart sped up, and every muscle in his body quivered, barely getting oxygen to his brain.

Clara smiled at him and with that, the teen fainted from sheer shock.

 **...C-I-P-H-E-R...**

Mabel didn't know how much of this she could take, first her Grunkle Stan, and then her parents. _Now_ Mattie blamed himself for it all.

As she sat on the bus, she clenched her fists on her lap as her brown eyes welled with tears. How could Damion be so cruel? How was Matthew being Demon King _so important_ that Stan had to lose his mind? Important enough for Mabel to be forced to _kill someone?_ Important enough for her parents to get hurt?

Important enough for Matthew to suffer?

She wiped her eyes with her sweater and put back on her determined face. She had a baby-shower to throw and her poop-face uncle wasn't changing that.

She was going to go buy party supplies and would end up putting her Grunkle Stan in debt during the process, but she knew he could easily pay the stores back with the family's sufficient funds.

 _Then_ since the Mystery Shack was being rebuilt she could rent out a park or—

"I dumped my girlfriend today," a voice said.

Mabel was pulled out of her musings by a young man sitting with his friend in the two seats in front of her.

"Oh no!" His friend said in mock horror. "Did she get all whiny?!"

"Sure did," the first one laughed. "Not like I care. Found someone better than that twit, someone who _actually_ looks like a woman."

The two men roared in laughter and Mabel stood up.

"I bet she really loved you."

The two men stopped to look up at the young girl glaring at them.

"Uh, what?" The first man asked.

"I bet she loved you. I bet she tried very hard to make you happy, and instead of thanking her, you turn around and call her a twit before finding the next best thing."

"Shouldn't you be in school…or something?" the second man asked.

Mabel narrowed her eyes as the bus stopped at their next destination.

"It's summer vacation, _twit,"_ Mabel walked off the bus angrily.

She walked into the party supply store and found a bunch of pink items, after all, the baby _was_ a girl. And what girl didn't like pink?!

"That was a nice thing, standing up to those men." Mabel stopped reaching for a loop bag and turned towards the voice.

Damion.

Mabel wanted to throw her party supplies at his stupid face. Damion, obviously guessing her thoughts, raised his hands. "Come now, I didn't come here to fight."

"What do you want? Haven't you made Matt suffer enough?" Mabel demanded.

Damion ignored her question. "Mabel, if I were to say that I wanted…a _new_ world, would you want to help me build it?"

Mabel narrowed eyes. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You saw those men, didn't you? There are _millions_ just like them. If I were to ask you to build a new world, a _happier_ world, a world with no suffering…would you help me build it?"

Mabel opened and closed her mouth before scowling. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because _this_ is why I want Matthew to be the King he was born to be! So, he can make this place…better! He can have a happy-ending!"

Mabel looked down. Have a happy-ending? What did _that_ mean?

"Do you love Matthew Pines, Mabel?" Damion whispered stepping towards his niece.

"I'd do anything for Mad Hatter," Mabel said firmly without hesitation.

"Then help me give him the happily-ever after he deserves," Damion walked towards Mabel, and placed something in her palm.

Mabel found herself nodding slowly and Damion smiled. "Glad doing business with you. Perhaps you'll be more helpful than your good for nothing twin brother."

Damion walked out of the store. Mabel looked up. "Wait, what about Dip…?" though she stopped once she looked into her palm and gasped. It was a headband, but that wasn't what made her gasp. In the centre of the headband was a bright blue gem.

Not unlike the one Gideon once owned…

 **...C-I-P-H-E-R...**

Matthew was awoken by his brother.

"What?" Matthew said bolting up. "What's wrong? What's happening I—!"

"Matthew! Shh!" Dipper hissed. "She could be listening!"

"'She?'" Matthew hissed back.

"Your crazy ex-girlfriend!" Dipper said.

"Wait but I—what's with the suit?" Matthew said squinting at his brother's unusual attire.

"Never mind that! I don't know what Clara's planning but I don't think it's good—!"

"You're awake!"

Matthew looked up, his eye locking on to the vivid green ones of Clara Harrison.

"C-Clara…?" Matthew murmured. "But-but I…"

"All will be explained!" Clara said clapping her hands. "How about some snacks?"

Clara walked away while Matthew continued breathing heavily.

She was _alive._ He couldn't believe it! Either that or Damion was messing with him…

"We have to get out of here!" Dipper exclaimed.

A part of him wanted to talk to Clara…though yet again, he _did_ kill Archibald with a mud slide triggering her to commit suicide so maybe this was some sort of revenge plot…?

"Matthew! Come on!" Dipper dragged his brother to his feet, the teen getting slightly woozy at how fast he had been lifted and they ran out the door.

"There's another girl here but…I don't think there's time…"

"Wait, Dipper, what's going on? Why are you so worried?"

"I'll explain later—!"

"Dipper, Matthew?" Clara's voice echoed.

"Run, run, run!" Dipper exclaimed opening the doors and jumping out, Matthew followed and the doors slammed shut on their own. There was a loud blast of light from the other end and the boys flinched back. Dipper getting a stick in case Clara followed.

She didn't.

"Oh my gosh!" Dipper said sighing relief. "We made it out! Halleluiah!" Dipper laughed and spun around before pausing. "What happened to the snow?"

"It melted…Damion thinks the Erlking made the snow."

 _"_ _Who?"_

"Never mind," Matthew waved a hand and turned back to the mansion with a frown.

Damion wanted him to go there…didn't he? It was obvious. And if Clara was going to kill him he couldn't imagine he would…

"She's scary. I can see why Bill liked her," Dipper shivered. "It was like she was using some strange magic on me…"

"Sounds like her," Matthew nodded. He would probably talk to her eventually, but now he had yet another guild trip to go to.

He turned to Dipper, swallowing thickly, he was thinking about telling him about their parents…then thought against it.

He didn't need that pressure now.

None of them did.

 **...C-I-P-H-E-R...**

 **AN: Like I said…short. Sorry, I'm just…** ** _so_** **queasy right now…**

 **Anyway! Here's the kind of surprise!**

 **…** **.**

 **…**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN LTL PARDOY!1!1!**

 **Yay?!**

 **[It is recommended to listen to the instrumental while singing to the very plot heavy lyrics AND now how the song tone goes. Also "the offer" is obviously being Demon King]**

 **…** **DAMION…**

 ** _"_** ** _Why, hello there Matthew!"_**

 ** _*knocks doors*_**

 ** _Will you please take up my offer?_**

 ** _Come on let's tear this world apart!_**

 ** _You know Bill Cipher's coming soon,_**

 ** _And your world is doomed,_**

 ** _So why do you fight so hard?_**

 ** _You'll have power and dominion,_**

 ** _Over the whole world,_**

 ** _Yet you seem to not want this; WHY?_**

 ** _Will you please take up my offer?_**

 ** _It's very awesome offer!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Go to hell."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ha! Nice try!"_**

 **...AXOLOTL…**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, say, Matthew?"_**

 ** _*somehow knocks door*_**

 ** _Don't you dare take up that offer,_**

 ** _You'll just keep going back in time,_**

 ** _Every timeline with you is full of gore,_**

 ** _I'm getting really bored,_**

 ** _Counting the different ways, you've died (a lot)_**

 ** _Does it not get quite lonely, all the time?_**

 ** _Watching the clock rewind? (tick, tock, tick, tock)_**

 **AN: I didn't finish the song because the last part was sung by Dipper and Mabel and that was WAY to spoiler-y :3.**

 **So, you guys got some stuff to think about while I go back, edit some stuff, destroy some typos, and think up the next chapters of Season 3!**

 **Also, the Baby Shower will be the Season Premier :).**

 **Make sure to check out my new drabble story :3**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	47. Chapter 47: Heart, Heart, Head

**AN: GUESS WHO'S BACK?!**

 **I'M BACK AND I'M PROUD!**

 **Hey guys! After the long hiatus, I am back with S3!**

 **Keep your theories ready peeps! You're gonna need them!**

 **I also went and got rid of some typos, added bold and italics to chapters that were lacking, though if there is anymore, please let me know!**

 **I'll make a list of all the OCs soon enough, but chapter first!**

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Heart, Heart, Head**

Arnold Evergreen crossed his legs and sipped from his coffee.

Ah, peace and quiet, no Violet and Vale. No Penelope shouting...

Penelope shrieked from her room.

Arnold sighed. He just had to think too soon.

Penelope stormed down the steps, clenched in her fists was a newspaper. She showed to her father, tears ruining her mascara.

Arnold quirked an eyebrow and read the front page:

 _MATTHEW PINES' GIRLFRIEND CONFIRMED! (See full story on pg. 3)_

Below was a picture with Wendy and Matthew smiling and holding hands, one of Matthew's hands placed gently on Wendy's bulging stomach.

Penelope furiously opened to page three and showed it to her father again, sniffing and dramatically wiping away her tears.

Arnold's eyebrows shot up. "A child?" He mused.

"He's getting a family!" Penelope shrieked. "With that...that...WENDY CORDUROY! It isn't fair, Daddy! It should be me with him! ME!"

Arnold sighed and took his sobbing daughter's hand.

"Didn't I tell you I'd take care of it, Baby Cakes?" Arnold asked.

"Y-yes but..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

"If you can trust me, dear, then you can trust that before this summer is over, Matthew Pines will be your man."

Penelope sniffed and smiled lightly.

"You're right," Penelope smiled. She straightened her shoulders and smirked. "Who's going to stop me from getting Mattie anyway?"

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

Mabel looked at the headband warily, a tiny frown on her face.

 _How do I use it anyway? Is it like Gideon's?_ She thought to herself.

The door opened.

"Hey, Marbles," Matthew said. "I'm going to visit Wendy you wanna...what's that?"

Mabel looked up and hid the headband behind her back. "Nothing!"

Matthew frowned and crooked his index finger. Mabel yelped in surprise when the headband zoomed into Matthew's waiting hand.

"Matthew!" Mabel cried indignantly as her brother squinted at the object with a furrowed brow.

"Where'd you get this from?" Matthew demanded finally, frowning at his sister.

"I found it!" Mabel lied, getting up and scowling back.

"Marbles, you do know this is dangerous, right?"

"Like you don't have dangerous thingies with you," Mabel crabbed.

Matthew's thoughts went to the Chronicle he still carried with him. He finally sighed and shook his head. "Magic isn't made for mortals, Mabel. Using it can really mess you up."

"But, Matt...!" Mabel gasped when Matthew shattered the gem with a flick of his wrist.

"For your own good," Matthew murmured.

"Yeesh, since when were you daddy 2.0?" Mabel grumbled. "And besides," she continued, "How is Magic going to 'mess me up?' I've used Gideon's amulet before, and Gideon used it too—."

"Mabel, promise you won't try something like this again?"

Mabel huffed and crossed her arms. "Fiiiiiiiiiiine."

"Good. Now!" Matthew grinned as if their previous argument hadn't happened. "Are you coming with me to Wendy's?"

"I'll just stay here...Dipper seems a tad out of it still," Mabel mumbled.

Matthew flinched. _Of course_ , he was still traumatized. Matthew had broken the news about the Pines Parents. Being kidnapped by his brother's one-hundred-fifty-year-old ex-girlfriend was one thing, knowing his parents where in just as bad if not worse condition than Stan was quite another.

"And," Mabel added. "I gotta order some more pink balloons."

"They let a twelve-year-old order stuff?" Matthew asked.

"It's Gravity Falls bro-bro!" Mabel pointed out.

"Good point," Matthew muttered. "Okay! Later."

The door closed as Matthew left.

"What a killjoy."

Mabel shrieked in surprise and fell off her bed coming face to face with Damion.

"D-D-D—."

"Damion. Come on, it's not that hard!" Damion said with a scowl.

"What do you want?" Mabel said getting up.

"Seems like the gem won't work out, plan B then!" Damion clapped his hands together, when he parted them there was a small pink bow barrette in his palm.

For some odd reason, it looked familiar.

"What's that?" Mabel murmured.

"Plan B," Damion smiled. "This was inspired by your past life."

"My past life...?" Mabel frowned just as Damion placed a finger on her forehead.

Mabel gasped as memories slammed into her brain at top speed.

"Dream Bubble..." She whispered. "Mabel Land...?"

"Yes," Damion's smile broadened. "Yes, yes. It was a world made by Bill Cipher, using your emotions hopes and dreams to create something...wonderful."

Mabel glanced at the bow in Damion's palm once more now that she remembered, it looked a lot like the design for her Dream Bubble; the dark magenta colour with a brighter magenta moving through it like spider webs or cracks. A shooting star symbol in the centre.

She didn't remember much, but she knew that place scared her and she didn't know if she wanted this "Plan B".

"Uh...you know what? I don't think..."

"You want to save your brother, don't you?" Damion said in a hushed voice.

"Ah well…Matt said it'll mess me up—."

"Ah, but he's part mortal, isn't he not? He uses magic just fine! So am I, in this form. I've been using magic for over centuries!"

"Centuries—?"

"And, your mother uses magic quite frequently."

 _"_ _Mom?"_

"If it wasn't for her magic I'd have been able to contact your brother years ago when he didn't love you brats so much. _But,_ with Ellie in danger of dying her magic doesn't work as of now," Damion smirked broadly.

Mabel wondered how anybody could talk about their dying sibling and _smirk._ She couldn't mull much because a second later, Damion asked, "You _do_ know that Bill Cipher is returning, don't you?"

Mabel nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, that prophecy, right?"

"Do you really think Matthew can defeat Bill? His magic isn't even working properly; turning off and on at inconvenient times, he can't even create life forms yet. Heck! He can't even remember how to properly make a unicorn barrier!" Damion jumped off the bed, pacing around Mabel and stopped in front of her, grabbing the shooting star unicorn barrier necklace Matthew had given her.

"This hasn't been doing its job, has it?" Damion whispered, his smirk returning.

Mabel looked down at the necklace than back at her deranged uncle.

"Believe me, Mabel, by the time Bill Cipher comes, Matthew won't have any magic to fight him, he'll die loving you and your brother." Mabel's eyes widened in horror and Damion grinned. "Now, tell me, Mabel, what would you rather? Matthew dying for you? Or Matthew no longer loving you but getting a happy ending?"

Mabel opened her mouth and closed it.

"Tell you what, if you except this—," Damion held up the bow. "I'll make sure he'll still remember his love for you, wouldn't that be great?"

Mabel bit her lip and thought for a moment. Was it right to help her Crazy Uncle? Was even telling the truth?

"Even if I did say yes…" Mabel said. "How do I even use it?"

Damion smiled, this time it wasn't a creepy smile, it seemed genuine. "You're not like your twin brother, Mabel Pines, he uses his brain, you use your heart, your emotions," Damion clipped the bow in Mabel's dark hair. "We all know that emotions can be turned into magic of the strongest kind."

Damion tapped the bow. "This is just a crutch, soon you won't need it, but try it out; make things float try flying a bit. All you need to do is use this." Damion tapped Mabel's heart. "Not this." He tapped her head.

"Okay," Mabel said. "But…what am I supposed to do about Matthew?"

"Practice a bit," Damion smiled. "We'll work out the details later."

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

Pacifica knocked Dipper's door gently.

"Ah…Dipper?"

No answer.

She knocked a bit louder.

"Dipper?" Again, no answer.

Pacifica crossed her arms. "I know you're in there, Dork."

Again, no answer.

Pacifica groaned and stomped her foot. "I'm coming in!" She announced, before adding, "You better have some clothes on!"

She slammed open the door, finding Dipper furiously flipping through pages of his journal, mumbling under his breath, his eyes looked red and puffy.

"Dipper—."

"I'm a little busy here," Dipper mumbled in an annoyed voice.

Pacifica's eye twitched. _Did he just cut me off?! NOBODY CUTS ME OFF!_ Pacifica marched forward and snatched the journal out of Dipper's hand.

"Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly, trying to reach for the book, though the blonde held it out of reach.

"What's so important in here that you have to act like a total… _dork?"_

"Well, I don't know!" Dipper said laughing bitterly, snatching back the journal. "Maybe I'm just trying to find a way to help Stan and my parents!"

Pacifica's glare softened as Dipper went back to flipping through pages. She sighed and sat beside him on the bed.

"And you didn't find anything?" She asked quietly.

Dipper shook his head in frustration. "I've looked through this over a million times yet I can't find any healing spells or anything!"

"Wait, what's that?" Pacifica pointed at a drawing of Bill.

Dipper's eyes filled with instant rage and hate. "Bill Cipher," he spat as if that were the most horrible thing in the world. "He ruined Grunkle Stan's mind, and I'll bet a million bucks he had something to do with Mom and Dad too."

"He ruined his mind…?" Pacifica said slowly.

"He's a dream demon, that's what he does."

Pacifica frowned slightly. "So, the problem with your Grunkle is psychological. Isn't there some nerd-y spell in there that puts you into people's minds?"

Dipper furrowed his brow and then gasped. "How'd I miss it before?! There _is_ a spell!"

The boy's eyes lit up and his face broke into a large grin.

"Pacifica, you're a genius!"

"I am…? I mean, well of course I am—!"

Pacifica was cut off by a tight hug from the Pines boy before he left the room yelling. "Mabel, Matthew!"

"I was going to tell you that your lunch was getting cold…" Pacifica whispered then smiled. "But I guess neither of us care."

She got up and followed Dipper.

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

There were a lot of weird things in life, there were always things that happened in one's life that was weird.

So…waking up in a Victorian Mansion was one of them?

Nope. Eating lunch with a Victorian Girl topped that.

"So…" Kouri mumbled. "What am I doing here?" It was a question she had asked for the longest time.

"You're apart of my program," Clara answered simply.

Again, same answer.

 _Didn't want to do this but._ Kouri inhaled slowly and sent her consciousness towards Clara's mind…and hit a brick wall.

"That was quite rude," Clara stated nibbling on a scone. "You're really only supposed to use telepathy with permission, didn't your parents teach you, Ms. Hunter? You're just like my little sister!"

Kouri furrowed her brow. "How do you know my—?"

"Pass the teapot, please," Clara cut the girl off.

Kouri huffed and levitated the teapot towards Clara with telekinesis, something she had been able to do since she was three.

"Very powerful telekinetic," Clara mused with a smile, pouring out her tea. "I may just have to make you the leader."

"Of what?" Kouri demanded. "You keep talking about this 'program' but what is it? What's it for?"

Clara smiled serenely but said nothing of it. Instead she replied with, "You have an event to attend, don't you?"

Kouri frowned before she gasped. That was right, the Baby Shower.

"You'll come back though, right?" Clara smiled.

Kouri scowled. "Why should I?"

Clara's fingernails clicked against the table as her smile turned into a smirk. "The Pines are currently in a coma but…that can quickly change."

Kouri's eyes widened and Clara's smirk broadened.

"I'll come back," Kouri mumbled.

"Good girl! Now, how about some more tea?"

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

"If there was one thing you'd want, what would it be?" Matthew asked Wendy with a tiny smile as they sat on the Corduroy couch.

"Mmm, I dunno, an engagement ring?" Wendy grinned. "Or is that too ambitious?"

"Maybe a bit," Matthew said. "I don't mind too much."

He gave the red-head a kiss on the forehead before the front door opened.

"Hey! Matthew! Long time no see!" Will said jumping up and down in excitement as he bound into the living room.

"How's it going buddy?" Matthew grinned ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hey, Matthew," Wyatt and Walter said in unison.

"Oh! That reminds me," Matthew said taking out his bookbag. "Got you guys this, Wendy told me you liked the game Holler?"

Matthew held out the video game and Will snatched it. "WHAT?! This is Holler Five!"

"That's not supposed to come out until next year!" Wyatt said in equal enthusiasm.

Matthew shrugged. "You can get a lot of things when you're rich."

Walter snatched the game from his brother and ran upstairs with Wyatt, screaming happily.

Will stayed behind for a few seconds just to say, "Wendy, MARRY HIM! He'll be the best big brother ever!" Before running after his brothers.

"So…can I get that engagement ring?" Wendy quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'll think about it," Matthew said as his phone buzzed. It had been brought a few hours ago and it was rather annoying having to re-download songs and re-type contacts.

He took out his cell and frowned at the pine tree emojis followed by the initials NWM. Matthew knew what this was, it was something he'd set up with the twins recently; if one of them had something urgent to say they'd send emojis and initials of the location, for Dipper he used pine trees, Mabel used stars.

"Sorry, Wen," he mumbled. "I have to go."

"But you just got here!" Wendy objected.

"I'll see you tonight at the Baby Shower," Matthew promised giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Before running out of the living room.

"Later, Mr. Corduroy!" He called.

The man grunted in return.

Matthew took the car keys and started his Grunkle Stan's car, driving back to Northwest Manor.

He tried turning on the radio, though it didn't work.

"Stupid electricity," Matthew grumbled to himself as the Manor gates opened for him.

Before he could even stop Dipper ran towards him with an excited grin on his face. "Matthew! You're not going to believe this! Pacifica helped me out and AH! I can't believe I didn't think of this before but—!"

"Dipper," Matthew said rolling down the window. "Can you get to the point?"

"I know how to help Grunkle Stan!" Dipper cried excitedly.

Matthew's eye widened. "You do?"

Dipper nodded vigorously.

"Apparently, you need some spell to get in his mind and fix it," Pacifica said, causing Matthew to yell in surprise.

The Northwest heiress stood beside Dipper crossing her arms.

"I did _not_ see you there."

"Story of my life," Pacifica complained.

"Where's Mabel and Ford?" Matthew asked.

"Uh, I dunno Ford's been…absent a lot and Mabel didn't pick up but, _what are we waiting for?!"_

Matthew could only open his mouth in surprise before the shotgun door opened and Dipper hopped in.

"Alright, alright, we're—why are _you_ coming?" Matthew quirked an eyebrow at Pacifica who was in the back.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

Matthew held up his hands in surrender. "It was a question."

He backed the car out and hit the gas.

"I can't believe I didn't think about that before, I only went in someone's mind once in this life and it was yours," Matthew said to Dipper.

"Wait…so we don't even need the spell?"

"What are you talking about? _How did you get in Dipper's mind?!"_ Pacifica asked hysterically. "Is, there some beans that aren't spilling, or what?"

"Uh…mind if we explain later?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms and huffing. "I hate secrets."

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

Mabel's phone was on a nearby snack table, so she didn't hear it buzz.

The ballroom she had booked for the party was amazing! The pink balloons were tied to tables and little weights and white streamers lined the walls, nearby was a confetti canon and in her hand, was a pink banner with the words, _It's a Girl!_

"Mabel Pines, you are amazing!" Mabel said grinning from ear to ear. "And to think that I did this all on my own!"

She had 900,000$ owed for everything, but her Grunkle Stan could pay, couldn't he? And if he couldn't there was the fact that her brother was a living breathing cash dispenser.

"Okay, finishing touch!" She looked around for the ladder and locating it, she climbed up the ladder right where the vintage candelabra was.

Mabel then frowned, seeing as the ceiling was a lot taller than the 15-foot-ladder.

 _Well, this wasn't going to work._ She went to scratch her head in bewilderment and stopped when her fingers brushed against the bow Damion had given her.

Could she _really_ use magic?

Mabel furrowed her brow and took in a deep breath. _Okay, banner, float._ The banner stayed in her hand.

 _Float!_ She commanded, the banner didn't budge.

"Ugh!" Mabel said angrily. "How does Matthew do it?!"

The bow became warm, and a bright pink line swept across the ladder. Mabel then yelped as the top half of the ladder slid off from the bottom half as of sliced in two.

Mabel screamed as she fell.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" she yelled.

Abruptly, she stopped falling, the floor mere inches from her hovering body, the bow glowing.

"Huh," Mabel muttered, the bow stopped glowing and Mabel fell the last few inches to the ground with an "oomph!"

She frowned. _Damion said not to use my head, but my heart._ She recalled with a thoughtful frown.

 _So…what do I do to move things?_

Mabel chewed on her lip thoughtfully and directed her energy towards the fallen banner.

"Okay," she whispered. She thought of happy things, hanging out with her brothers, playing with the girls, oh! Her very first Barbie Doll!

The banner hovered a few feet into the air and Mabel squealed in excitement. She had thought right; maybe floating was akin to happiness.

She fed more happy memories into the banner and it floated higher and higher, reaching the area near the candelabra.

Mabel frowned slightly before pointing at the roll of tape, still concentrating on the banner but directing some happy energy at the new object as well.

The tape hovered as well, unrolling itself, tearing, and taping the two sides of the banner perfectly.

Mabel dropped to her knees and cancelled her concentration, panting. It was so hard and tiring…but it left a giddy feeling in her heart.

It was…interesting.

The tape roll fell on her head.

"Ow!" She yelled.

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

Matthew swallowed thickly as he stood by Stan's bedside next to Dipper and Pacifica, like before, his eyes gazing into nothingness.

Pacifica looked seriously disturbed, Dipper seemed to be teetering on the edge of sadness, or anger.

"Alright, I don't know what'll be in there," Matthew murmured. "And if there's something that stops you from using any mind powers or magic then, I'm not sure if I'll be able to protect you two."

"We're going…or at least _I'm_ going," Dipper said. "Not sure about Pacifica—."

"I'm going," Pacifica said firmly, glancing nervously back at Stan's lifeless eyes.

"Okay," Matthew said. "Hold on to my arm…or something."

Dipper and Pacifica held on to Matthew's arm as the teen placed his palm on Stan's forehead.

Taking in a deep breath, Matthew pushed his consciousness into Stan's mind.

Matthew felt a tugging sensation, followed quickly after by the feeling of cold air blasting all over his face.

Matthew opened his eyes, into the black darkness hat surrounded him, looking up at all the shards of glass that seemed to be floating around. He held up his hand and the flames lit up, before dying.

"Crap," Matthew grumbled.

"Is this your uncle's mind?" Pacifica asked hugging herself. "No offence, but it's kind of…empty?" She ignored the upset look Dipper gave her.

"His mind's shattered," Matthew said as the glass continued to float through the air.

"So, we just need to put it back together, right?" Dipper said.

"That's the problem I don't know how," Matthew sighed.

"You don't?! You're more of a failure than I thought you were, Welcome Matt!"

Dipper and Matthew tensed at the familiar voice, Pacifica spun around and screamed.

Bill floated towards him, his glowing body bright against the pitch darkness, his eye crinkled in a mouthless grin as he twirled his cane.

"Bill," Dipper said with gritted teeth.

"Pine Tree! How are you, pal?!" Bill said.

"I'm not your pal!"

"What do you want?" Matthew said, stepping in front of the younger two.

 _"_ _Well,_ just doing my job, D Man told me you'd be likely to do this and if you did I'd have to stop you, I can't kill you or trap you here for eternity, unfortunately, _but…"_ Bill turned to Dipper and Pacifica, a sadistic gleam in his eye.

"Don't even think about it!" Matthew snapped.

"Too late! I thought it!" Bill let out a bought of shrill laughter before crooking his index finger. Dipper and Pacifica hovered in the air, screaming as they floated to Bill's side.

"Put them down, Bill," Matthew growled.

"Hmm…I'm going to have to say…NO! AHAHAHAHA!" He turned his back to Matthew and looked at the scared to death kids. Pacifica was shivering violently, as was Dipper, though he was trying to put on an intimidating face.

Judging by the look Bill wore, it wasn't working.

"Now, what to do with you two? Hmm, decisions, decisions…"

Matthew gritted his teeth, hating how useless he was. He didn't understand why his powers were being so stupid. Was it because Stan's mind was broken? But that couldn't be right, how was Bill using _his_ magic?

"Oh, the possibilities!" Bill cackled. He then turned around to face Matthew.

"As for you…" Bill snapped his fingers and Matthew felt a tugging sensation. He opened his eyes once more; he was on the hospital floor. Next to him were the limp forms of Dipper and Pacifica.

He inhaled sharply, going back to Stan, attempting to enter his mind, to no avail.

"Damnit!" He yelled loudly.

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

The party music blared loudly as guests swarmed in. Mabel happily greeted guests while devouring brownies.

"Hey, Joe! You're still paying for the Mystery Shack damage!"

"Woodpecker guy! Yay!"

"Omygosh! Candy, Grenda!" Mabel hugged her two best friends.

"Hey, Mabel!" Grenda said. "How are you?!"

"I'm doing great!" Mabel grinned.

"Mabel Pines? Is that you?" A voice said.

Mabel turned to find a girl with long black hair with…glitter in it? "Ah! It _is_ you!"

The girl ran up to Mabel, shaking her hand. "It's me! Rose! You know me?! Probably not but, My name's Rose! Rose Clement!"

"Oh! I invited you! Yup, I remember! How are you?" Mabel said politely. "And, is that glitter?"

"Yes! Yes, it is!" Rose beamed.

"She is our type of girl!" Candy grinned.

"Agreed!" Grenda said.

Rose squealed in delight.

Nearby, Wendy frowned. _Where is that jerk?_ She thought to herself, being pulled out of her thoughts by an arm on her shoulder.

She yelped as a girl with a pixie cut beamed at her, a notepad clutched under her arm.

"Um…hey…" Wendy said awkwardly.

"You're Matthew's girlfriend, aren't you?" the girl said.

"Yes—."

"Rebecca," The girl said holding out her hand. "Big fan of Matthew's, uh, where is he by the way?"

"I don't know," Wendy answered honestly. "He's kinda late."

"Ooh, bummer, you mind if I draw a picture of how I think your future baby will look like?" Rebecca said with a grin.

"Er, sure?"

"Okay, so, I think she'd have maybe red hair, seeing as how red hair is more dominant than blonde, same with the eyes, I think they'd take more from you to be honest," Rebecca said.

Mabel walked by, talking with Rose who hung on to her every word.

"So…where's your brother?" Rose asked.

"Not sure…where's my phone?" Mabel patted her sweater pocket before running to one of the snack stands, gasping when she saw the pine tree text from Dipper… _3 hours ago?_

"Oh, no," she whispered. "No, no, no."

She dashed out of the ballroom.

"Mabel?" Grenda called after her, but the girl ignored her racing out the doors towards Northwest Manor.

"Hey, ladies!" Gideon walked towards the girls with a grin. "You've seen Mabel? I've got a surprise for her."

"She ran out," Candy said, in a bewildered voice.

"It wasn't… _me,_ was it?" Rose wondered, did Mabel have in a phobia to half-demons? But that couldn't be the case…she didn't tell her anything…

Robbie glared at everything nearby. _Stupid._ Robbie grumbled in his brain. Why'd he even come? It was something made for Pretty Boy anyway!

"You must feel quite unlucky," a voice stated.

Robbie turned to see a handsome man smiling at him. "Seeing the girl, you love with someone else?

Robbie growled and hid under his hoodie.

"Look, walk over to her, give her a kiss," The man continued.

"Uh, what? Why?"

"Trust me."

Robbie blinked slowly. "Uh…who are you exactly?"

"Ah! How rude! Arnold Evergreen, of course!" Arnold held out his hand. "You've heard of me?"

"Uh…no?" Robbie said. "Am I supposed to?"

Arnold flinched and his smile slipped a notch.

"Don't kiss her then, walk up to her, she'll _want to."_

Robbie narrowed his eyes before shrugging, walking over to Wendy and Rebecca.

"…and I think she'd look like, _this!"_ Rebecca held up a drawing of her prediction.

"That's so good!" Wendy said.

"Aw! Thank you! So, anyway, if you see Matthew, tell him I said hi, 'kay?" Rebecca said.

"Of course!" Wendy said with a smile as Rebecca went off to the snack table.

Robbie walked over to Wendy, wondering what exactly the dude was going on about _wanting to_ but for some reason, he felt as if the dude was telling the truth.

"Hey, Wendy," Robbie said casually.

"Matthew!" Wendy said with a grin. "There are you are! I was wondering where you went."

"I'm not…what?" Robbie blinked slowly.

"Psh, come on man, what's up?" Wendy put an arm around Robbie's shoulder.

"Uh…nothing, nothing at all!" Robbie grinned. He couldn't believe it! Wendy though he was Pretty Boy! Wow.

"So, you wanna like, smooch or something?" Robbie asked.

Wendy laughed. "Do you really need to ask?" Wendy wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck and kissed him on the lips.

Robbie smiled wasn't this lucky?

Arnold stood nearby with a smirk, he turned towards his daughter and nodded. Penelope grinned.

"Say cheese!" She giggled, snapping a photo of the two.

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

 **AN: YAY I'M DONE!**

 **And in case you didn't know, CreativeSkull made me a new cover art! Now you guys can know how Damion looks!**

 **And if you're on mobile, go on desktop mode at the bottom of the chapter and GOGGLE AT IT!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! And don't worry! The other OCs will appear next chapter!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	48. Chapter 48: Don't Fight

AN: Hey guys! It's me!

Last time...what did I do last time...?

Oh yeah!

THE SEASON PREMIERE AHH!

I hope you guys liked it! I'm actually super proud with it!

Ah, and my pals Roxy, Mordecai, and Alison! Yes, you did realize that the paragraph breaks are now "M-A-B-E-L"

Yes, yes. And no it doesn't necessarily mean Matt hates Marbles, it means that in this season, Mabel will be Matthew's biggest influence, like in last season it was his inner Bill Cipher, in the first one it was the Axolotl, now it is Mabel.

I'm sure you know by now how Matthew feels for his baby sister, but how she'll influence him...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I think we all know how this ends.

This'll not have bold and italics; I had to type this on my phone AND I'm going somewhere and therefore have no time to edit much ;3 so only for this chapter, thoughts will be used with this: '' like in British grammar, and capitalization to emphasize words in replace of italics.

Anyway, Here's chapter forty eight!

Chapter Forty-Eight: Don't Fight

Dipper hadn't been more afraid in his life.

Bill hovered in front of him and Pacifica, an evil glint in his eye.

"Who to mess with first?" He mumbled tapping his non-existent chin.

"Leave Pacifica out of this!" Dipper blurted out. Bill's eerie gaze switched to Dipper, and he fought the urge to shrink away.

"Ooooh! Knight in shining armour are we?!" Bill laughed. "I might just deal with you first!"

Bill snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Dipper's ankles and wrists.

"Dipper!" Pacifica cried as the boy grunted and pulled against the chains.

"What're you going to do?"Pacifica asked in panic.

"I'm taking him on a lovely...little... EXERTION!" Bill said, his voice deepening at the last word.

Dipper inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut as blinding light exploded through the dark and barren mind of his Grunkle.

He gritted his teeth as his ears began to ring, slowly he opened his eyes, coming face to face with a familiar pair of converse sneakers.

"Matthew!" Dipper exclaimed bolting upright with a relieved grin. He knew Matt would come back. It was only a matter of time...

Dipper's grin slowly faded as he saw the twisted smirk on his brother's face.

"Matthew...?" His voice laced with uncertainty.

"How does it feel, Dipper, being second place to me, hmm?" Matthew smirked.

"Wh-what?" Dipper mumbled taking a step backwards. "Matt?"

"It must be tragic, I can do everything you do, but better."

"Why are you...?

"Seeing as how I'm more superior to you, both physically, appearance wise, and talent wise," Matthew said circling Dipper. "It makes me wonder; why in the Multiverse should I protect and sacrifice for somebody as useless as you?"

Dipper was completely speechless, it felt as if his heart were being dug out with a dull and rusty knife.

'Matthew wouldn't say that to me' Dipper told himself firmly. 'This is obviously Bill's idea of a joke.'

"You know," Matthew continued, lighting a flame at the tip of his finger, "I was always the favoured son, brother, boy..."

An image appeared with Wendy and Matthew in a tight loving embrace, another of Mabel grinning in delight at getting a piggy-back ride. The last image was three-year-old Matthew with an extremely large birthday cake, grinning Ellie and Emmet beside him.

"The favoured...person," Matthew's smirk broadened as an image of all his adoring fans appeared.

Dipper's heart clenched. All of his fears mulling in his brain.

He then cried out when Matthew grabbed him viciously by the collar, now grinning.

"There seems to be a theme in this family...Stanley Pines was useless, so he was kicked out of his house, Mom and Dad were useless, they got put in a coma."

"How can you say that about them?" Dipper exclaimed angrily, pulling away.

Matthew shrugged carelessly. "The point is, Dipper, nobody needs you, you're a liability, you're a failure," Matthew through his head up and laughed.

"YOU'RE useless! Just like Stan and our parents! And so, like them, you need to suffer too."

Dipper yelped when Matthew pinned him down, an eerie gleam in his eye.

"I'm your brother!" Dipper cried desperately.

"Yes..." Matthew whispered, leaning forward towards Dipper's ear. "The one I should've killed years ago."

...M-A-B-E-L...

Mabel panted for breath as she ran as fast as she could to Northwest Manor when her phone buzzed.

She dug it out of her pocket, not stopping in her running and looked at it.

Another emergency message, this one from Matthew judging by the flame emojis. The location labelled with an H.

Two emergency messages from both her brothers?

That did NOT bode well.

"H..." Mabel whispered to herself. "H, H...oh! Hospital!" Mabel quickly changed course, trying to fight through her fatigue.

'Be alright' she begged in her mind. 'Just be alright'

She plowed through the hospital doors and looked around for her brothers.

When she couldn't see them, Mabel pulled out her phone, rapidly texting: 'Which room r u?' To Matthew.

'Stan's', was the only reply given.

"You better not be dying dum-dum," Mabel mumbled.

...M-A-B-E-L...

Matthew closed his eyes, trying to push his consciousness into Stan's mind for about the thousandth time.

He removed his hand and gritted his teeth, his blood boiling with frustration.

"Why aren't you working?!" Matthew screamed angrily at his palm, still devoid of flames.

He glanced at Dipper and Pacifica's still bodies and bit his lip in worry. What horrors where happening to them?

"MATTHEW!" Yelled a loud voice.

Matthew screamed and banged his head against a wall. "Why do you ALWAYS do that?!"

"What's wrong?" Mabel said getting straight to the point. Glancing over Matthew's shoulder she saw Pacifica and Dipper.

The brunette covered her mouth with her hands, tears lining her eyes. "No..."

"They aren't dead," Matthew says quickly. "Bill has them."

"How is that any better?!" Mabel cried.

"To be honest it's not," Matthew mumbled. "And I'm having trouble getting in."

"Then...how am I going to help?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know!" Matthew said in frustration. "I just...I'm so angry and confused...I...my powers refuse to work! I hate feeling so useless Mabel, I HATE IT!"

Mabel frowned remembering what Damion had told her about Matthew's powers.

"So what do we do? Isn't there a nerdy spell in Dipper's journal?"

Matthew stared at his sister for a few seconds before face-palming. "Why do I keep forgetting that stupid...?! Never mind," Matthew smiled at Mabel. "I knew you'd help."

Mabel felt guilt swimming in her gut. Matthew trusted her so much, and here she was, helping her insane uncle turn him into a monster.

"Marbles? You okay?"

Mabel snapped out of her musings and laughed lightly. "I'm fine Mattie, let's go get Dipper and Pacifica, save Grunkle Stan while we're at it."

Matthew nodded in agreement before frowning. "We don't have candles. And my powers are acting wonky."

"There's a superstore nearby, we can hurry!" Mabel said urgently.

Matthew nodded in agreement.

...M-A-B-E-L...

Ford walked into the ballroom, squinting through the fog created by the fog machines and the blaring strobe lights. The music was extremely loud and made his bones rattle.

Way too much for his tastes.

"Mr. Ford!" Grenda called from across the room.

"Ah, Grenda," Ford walked over to the girl. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know where Mabel has gone?" Candy asked from beside Grenda.

"And Dipper and Matthew for that matter? I mean it IS his baby shower, he's going to miss gift unwrapping!" Grenda said.

Ford furrowed his brow. All three Pines siblings were missing?

'Stay out of it Ford,' came the sinister voice of Paige reminding him in his head.

'It'd be a shame if you got hurt, especially since I'M the one that needs to hurt you. It'd be even more of a shame if something happened to your poor defenceless brother.'

"I don't know," Ford told the girls. Before walking off, he took in a deep breath and rubbed his temples, walking by Penelope and her father.

"Ohmygosh!" Penelope giggled at the picture on her phone. "What do I do, daddy? Leak it?"

"You need more evidence first, love," Arnold said. "Matthew isn't dumb."

"This'll be fun!" Penelope cheered.

"You also need to be ins better relationship with him," Arnold continued. "Without your magic."

"Sounds like a plan," Penelope gushed.

...M-A-B-E-L...

AN: Sorry, short chapter! Sort for typos and stuff.

Also: stem what hated

Fantasy Fan OUT!


	49. Chapter 49: Mind Saving

AN: I'm back!

To answer your question Zeta, sorry but your OC won't appear until much later, since there's a lot of OCs people have submitted before you and I have to give their characters screen time first, but especially because you want your character to be apart of the main story so...yeah.

Oh! And Arylia Scry, YES Dipper will get powers...

Soon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Anyway, here's Chapter Forty Nine!

Chapter Forty-Nine: Mind Saving

Matthew lit the final candle and inhaled slowly.

"Okay," he turned to Mabel. "Ready?"

Mabel gave a firm nod.

Matthew placed his palm on Stan's forehead and Mabel followed suit as he said the chant.

Inside Stan's mind, Pacifica could only watch in horror as the still chained Dipper shook and whimpered, his closed as he continued to mumble things.

Bill cackled loudly and the blonde gritted her teeth. She only knew Bill for a little while and she already hated him.

"Hey!" Pacifica barked.

Bill seized his laughter, and eye appearing at the back of his body. Pacifica shuddered as the rest of his body did a three-sixty.

"What do you want with Dipper anyway?! Just leave him alone!" Pacifica snapped.

"What's this? Juliet missing her Romeo?" Bill cackled with a crinkled eye just as whispered something in a mournful voice.

"I WILL sue you, you know!" Pacifica threatened.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bill laughed coming closer to the chained girl. "Last I checked, you weren't in any position to threaten me! Yeesh, the disrespect of you-OW!"

Bill was cut off as Pacifica delivered a heavy kick to the demon's eye.

Bill floated backwards jerkily, howling in pain and rubbing his eye lid.

Pacifica then gasped, due to the fact that once Bill opened his eye once more it was pitch black.

"YOU CROSSED A LINE NORTHWEST." He boomed in a deep voice, his gold body fading to a crimson red.

A second later there was a flash of light. Bill's attention switched over to the two new forms in the shattered mind.

"WHAT?!" Bill screeched. "How did you two get in here?!"

"Nerdy spell from Dipper's journal," Mabel boasted.

"Ugh! I keep forgetting that!" Bill grumbled, fading back to his original colour and rubbing his eyelid.

"You and me both, man," Matthew said.

"Mabel! Matthew!" Pacifica called from where she was still chained. "Bill did something to Dipper!"

Matthew and Mabel turned to find their younger brother also chained up, whimpered and twitching.

"What did you do?" Matthew ground out, he could feel his golden eye glowing under his eyepatch, his fists clenched and shaking.

"Oh, me?" Bill giggled. "I may or may not have sent him to a place that ALSO just happens to be his worst nightmare! Ahaha!"

Mabel gritted her teeth, the bow growing warm.

Bill stopped laughing momentarily to look at the bow and squint at it. "Wait a minute...isn't that...?"

Mabel let out a rage filled scream and shot a pink beam of light at Bill's eye.

The demon shot backwards, screaming, "MY EYE! WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY EYE!?"

Matthew turned to Mabel and furrowed his brow. "Mabel..."

"Now's not the time to be upset with me or anything, Mattie! Help Dipper, I'll get Pacifica!"

"In case you didn't know, Mabel, my powers aren't working, and seeing as how Stan's mind is shattered you can't use magic in here unless you come with magic," Matthew said, glaring at Mabel's bow.

"You're powers derive from negativity, Matthew! Try getting more upset or jealous, or, or, SOMETHING!" Mabel's bow glowed again and she floated upwards towards Pacifica.

"Since when do you have magic?" The girl demanded.

"Since today, now don't freak out."

"Why-?"

Pacifica was cut off as the manacles around her wrists and ankles were exploded and she fell, screaming.

Mabel caught her and set her down on the empty floor, dodging a shattered memory.

"Grunkle Stan..." Mabel whispered. Her chest tightening.

Matthew, managed to make his magic work somewhat and was climbing a makeshift staircase to Dipper, constantly feeding himself negative emotions and memories.

He cried out when one stair fell away, leaving him clutching on to the last one.

"Bill hurt Mabel, he hurt Stan, and he hurt Dipper," Matthew muttered to himself, his magic increasing with flare as he hoisted himself up and towards Dipper's restraints.

Matthew snapped his fingers, the chains disappearing with a flourish as the young boy fell against his chest.

"Hey, Dipper," Matthew said shaking his brother. "Dipper, wake up, you're dreaming."

Dipper shuddered and opened his eyes slowly, they were wet with tears and the sight sent another surge of rage within Matthew.

"I'm sorry..." Dipper whispered.

"For what?" Matthew murmured.

"For being so...so suffocating," Dipper said. "Just...don't hurt me again."

Matthew's eye widened before gripping the boy's shoulder. "Dipper, whatever Bill showed you...don't believe it for a second. He's a liar, remember that."

"It was...fake?" Dipper said slowly.

"It was fake," Matthew confirmed firmly, gripping Dipper's shoulders tighter. "I would never purposely hurt you."

"I-I-it was fake," Dipper told himself. "It wasn't you-."

Matthew wrapped his arms around Dipper. "It's going to be okay."

Dipper let out a shuddering breath and hugged Matthew back.

A rage filled unearthly bellow ruined the tender moment. The darkness of Stan's mind blared red.

"KIIIDS!" Boomed and all too familiar demon voice.

"Um, guys?! I think we need to go!" Pacifica called from below.

Matthew grabbed the still somewhat shaken up Dipper and jumped down the makeshift staircase two at a time, landing next to the girls just as a livid Bill crashed through it.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT DAMION SAYS!" Bill roared. The angry demon was in the exact same form Bill was back in his old Weirdmageddon days of chasing the twins.

That didn't bring many happy memories.

The trio ran as fast as they could, dodging shattered memories. Dipper grunting occasionally in his brother's arms.

"I'M GOING TO TRAP YOU HERE FOR ETERNITY AND MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Bill continued. "I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU LIKE A BROKE STANLEY PINES!"

Unfortunately for Bill, that was the wrong thing to say.

Matthew stopped and placed Dipper down, turning to the charging Bill.

"Guys, run."

"Matthew-!" Dipper tried to object.

"I said, RUN." Matthew ground out.

"Guys! Come on!" Pacifica dragged the twins away, leaving Matthew to face Bill on his own.

'You may be stronger than me, Bill. But I got a good feeling about me winning this time.'

...M-A-B-E-L...

Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica stopped after about thirty more seconds of running. The world was no longer red, but the sound of blasting could be heard.

"I-I should go back and help Matthew!" Mabel panicked. "He's not strong enough to fight Bill!"

"We need to trust him," Dipper said firmly, though it was obvious he too was having his doubts.

"Guys! It's a door!" Pacifica called further up into the darkness.

The twins turned, sure enough, stood a door in the middle of the darkness, battered and singed, its doorknob hanging limp.

"What do you think is in there?" Mabel asked her brother.

Dipper shook his head in cluelessness, his thoughts returning to the deranged version of his brother.

'I'm overreacting, he won't be in there. This is Stan's mind not mine.'

Still, he was kinda shaken up.

"Should we go in, or...?" Pacifica gestured to the door.

"I guess. Oh! Maybe we can fix Grunkle Stan's mind!" Mabel said hopefully.

Dipper nodded in agreement and the three pre-teens pushed open the door. Inside were multiple screens, like ones in a movie theatre. Each showing a memory, but they were all foggy and cracked.

They stepped into the corridor, and looked at one, it was no doubt Stan and Ford as kids, laughing and racing each other on a swing set.

Dipper reached forward to touch it, but it exploded into a million shards of glass. He cried out in surprise.

More memories began to shatter, faster and faster until the corridor was filled with shattered memories, the door behind them crumbling to dust.

"We have to get him back!" Mabel announced.

"If your brother, who is magic voodoo guy, can't figure this out, what makes you think we can?" Pacifica demanded.

"Wait to be negative," Dipper grumbled.

"I'm being realistic."

"Now isn't the time to be 'realistic!'"

"You're not supposed to be realistic whenever it's convenient! That's not how it works!"

Mabel rolled her eyes at the bickering duo, frowning when light caught her eye. Squinting, Mabel turned towards the end of the corridor where a soul memory stood.

"Guys! Look, that memory, isn't shattering!" Mabel called.

Dipper and Pacifica stopped arguing to walk watch Mabel walking towards the memory. They glanced at each other than followed.

This memory was different, it was cracked all over but the scene was still visible, but what stood out the most were the chains around it.

"Bill must've chained this memory up." Dipper speculated.

"But why?" Pacifica asked.

"Look," Mabel said pointing at the partially visible screen.

Bill was talking to Stan, after a while what looked like The Shack lit in flames. Stan began to panic, followed by the twins and Matthew chained and trapped to a burning wall.

Pacifica gaped, Mabel gasped and covered her mouth and Dipper gritted his teeth in anger.

The memory presumably nightmare ended with four words:

"YOU'RE A SCREW UP."

The last line echoed across the room, the already shattered pieces shattering even more.

"This is it! This is what's ruining Stan!" Dipper exclaimed.

"So what're we supposed to do?" Pacifica demanded.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel said loudly, cupping her hands in front of her face.

"Mabel! Why are you being so loud?!" Dipper hissed.

Mabel ignored her twin. "Grunkle Stan! Don't listen to Bill! He's a poop face!"

"Mabel I don't think he can-." Dipper was cut off as the memory shards stopped floating, a few of them merged together to form a memory.

It consisted of Stan and Mabel sitting at the kitchen table laughing together and talking.

"Guys!" Mabel said, "It's working!"

"Um...yeah!" Dipper called. "You're amazing Grunkle Stan!"

Another memory formed, this one of Stan showing Dipper how to con, Dipper laughing lightly as he hit a shopkeeper in the head and ran away with some bread loaves.

Pacifica tilted her head to the side as the twins continued shouting out compliments towards their uncle.

The darkness began to change, merging into what looked like a darker version of the Mystery Shack, memories began hiding themselves in doors, the chains on the horrible nightmare began to loosen.

"Almost!" Mabel excitedly.

"Hold it brats!" A shrill voice echoed.

The twins plus Pacifica turned to find Bill, no longer livid but gleeful, holding a limp Matthew in his fist.

"Matthew!" Dipper cried as Pacifica gasped. "Let him go you stupid evil tortilla chip!" Mabel demanded.

"Sure! But you see, kinda D-Man's orders to keep, Stan, here a useless sack of shattered glass! Sooooooo I can't except what you all are doing here!

"How about, I promise not to hurt your precious 'Mattie' and you two promise not do anymore fixing?!"

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look before turning back to Bill.

"Fine. We promise," Dipper said in defeat. Mabel nodded in agreement.

Bill crinkled his eye even more. Dipper fought the urge to spit at it.

"Lovely, now-!"

"Hate to break it to you, You Living Mathematical Nightmare, but that leaves one of us!" Pacifica said before screaming, "HEY MR. PINES! YOU'RE NOT A SCREW UP!"

The effect was instantaneous.

Stan's mind filled with light and more doors, it became fast and expansive. The twins grinned and Pacifica smirked at the horrified look Bill was wearing.

"No!" Bill screamed as he began to fade away, so did Matthew.

"I think Stan's waking up!" Mabel exclaimed as she too began to fade along with Dipper and Pacifica.

A second later, the girl bolted upright and screamed, bumping heads with Matthew.

"OW!" Matthew exclaimed. "That hurt!"

"Ah! Mattie! You're OK!" Mabel squealed hugging her brother's waist.

"I think Bill knocked me unconscious while I was in the Dreamscape." Matthew said in a dazed voice.

"Does that even make sense?" Dipper asked, brushing himself off and helping Pacifica to stand.

There was a loud groan from the hospital bed.

The the boys and Pacifica stood up and walked towards the shifting Stan.

Mabel on the other hand shrieked happily, crashing over candles and jumping on top of her Grunkle.

The old man's eyes snapped open and he screamed loudly, bolting upright.

"AHHH! GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel shrieked hugging his neck.

"Kids? You're all right?" Stan's confused expression turned into a smile. "You're alright!" Stan grinned, hugging a now sniffing Mabel back.

Dipper laughed lightly and hugged Stan's stomach. Matthew sitting beside Stan and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"I missed you, Old Fart," the teen grinned.

Pacifica shuffled a bit ways away; feeling like somewhat of an intruder in the family reunion.

"C'mon, Paz! You helped save Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said waving the blonde over.

"Wait...isn't that the Northwest girl?" Stan squinted.

"Care to give her a free hug?" Mabel suggested with a tiny smile.

Pacifica hesitated before gingerly wrapping her arms around Stan, before getting more comfortable, smiling wistfully.

"Funny story!" Stan chuckled. "I had a dream about this nacho!"

"We all did, Grunkle Stan," Matthew said.

"Really? Wow, what are the odds?"

...M-A-B-E-L...

AN: Next chapter will include the baby-shower at its fullest! Also, I shall take a break from the angst ;3

YAY STAN IS BACK! WOOT!

Okay, I'm gone. I'll edit this later quit complaining.

Fantasy Fan OUT!


	50. Chapter 50

AN: Hi guys! I'm back!

I forgot to publicly thank Gelato Mouse for the Yin Yang correction. I'm going have to fix that soon...or not. Eh...ಠ_ಠ

And it seems DipstickPines figured out two of my pop-culture references hidden in the story (if you want to know which ones just look at the review) NICE! Not even sure if I put more...did I put more? eh, who cares? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

And to the other reviewer, not to worry, there'll be lots of opportunities to cry your eyes out!

Lots of opportunities...

Lots...

I planned them...

You will cry...

So hard...

And I won't be sorry ಠﭛಠ

I forgot to mention the EMObillcipher89 suggested I give the young couple twins...and name them Lily and Severus (kudos to you if you got the reference!)

I think that's an AWESOME idea! What about you guys?!

And LumpyApple? That pun was beautiful and I shall forever cherish it ;3

Anyway, on to da fluff...kinda. I couldn't help myself she added some drama...me sorry...I also introduced a lot more of your OCs! I'm currently trying to make them all important parts of the storyline so YAY!

...M-A-B-E-L...

Chapter Fifty: [Meh, can't find a name ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ]

How did you get used to getting your heart ripped out?

You don't.

Stan thought the dream was real, he really did, he thought he had lost the kids.

He thought he had lost Stanford. Again.

Sure he brushed it off as if it were nothing, but it was something. You didn't just forget messed up crap like that, did you?

The kids plus Pacifica talked to him for a while before the doctor came, he nearly fainted from surprise when he saw Stan awake and talking, that was a bit of a laugh for the group.

It was after he was given a check-up-the doctor deciding he was fine but deciding to keep him for another day just in case-did Mabel remind her brothers and her friend that they were missing the party.

After some quick goodbyes, they left the old man alone in his thoughts.

Losing someone close to him was a concept Stan didn't understand 'till he was twelve; the first time he had almost lost his brother.

He could still remember it clearly, the twins laughing and talking as they rode their bikes.

It was then that Stan stopped.

"Lee?" Ford questioned, stopping as well.

"Check that out!" Stan exclaimed excitedly, pointing to a tall hill.

"What about it?"

"Wouldn't it be cool to see how fast we'd go if we went down at top speed?! Stanford, we'd be like total dare devils!"

"But-Stanley!" Ford called as the younger twin swiftly walked his bike up the hill.

Ford bit his lip and sighed before following.

"Hey, wait up!" Ford called as Stan reached the top. Once Ford caught up to his brother he was panting for breath.

"Whoa! This is steeper than I thought!" Stan said excitedly, he squinted at the horizon before looking down below where a thicket of trees lay.

"Hey, Stanford, dare you to ride down it!" Stan grinned.

"Oh, d-down...me?" Ford said timidly.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Stan pressed giving Ford a light punch on the arm.

"Why don't you go first? See if it's safe..." Ford was cut off; Stan had begun to make chicken noises, flapping his arms like wings.

Ford narrowed his eyes. "Fine!" He said forcefully. Ford hopped on his bike, taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, opened them, and pushed off.

"Whoo-hoo! Go Stanford!" Stan called as Ford rolled down the hill, his feet stationary on the pedals, his hair whipping in his face.

As the bike continued to move, it gained speed, faster and faster, Ford's heart began to pound. This was TOO fast.

Ford began to scream, gripping the handlebars with a white knuckled grip.

"STANLEY!" Ford yelled as the bike rolled off the hill towards the thicket of trees.

In panic, Ford slammed his foot on the breaks of his bike, a very wrong move indeed.

The bike stopped abruptly, propelling the boy forwards, Ford's screams where cut short as he crashed against a tree, crumpling to the ground.

"STANFORD!" Stan screamed from on top of the hill, he ran down, the momentum causing him to fall to his knees and cut one but he didn't care, he got up and raced towards his brother.

"Sixer?" Stan said shaking his twin. "Ford? Stanford?! Come on, wake up! I'm sorry!"

Ford's face was pale, a trickle of blood sliding from his mouth and his glasses frames were cracked.

"Stanford! Please!"

Ford let out a moan, coughing, his eyes opened slowly.

"Lee?"

Stan felt a sea of relief wash over him. No words were said that day, at that moment, Stan had merely hugged his brother tighter than ever before.

No matter how much he felt that fear, that dread, it didn't get any better, you didn't just get used to loosing or almost loosing someone dear to you.

Stan sighed deeply, looking at the boring ceiling of the hospital room. Hey may have faked his feelings towards the dream, but it still haunted him.

He could still hear Ford's panicked screams for help.

He could still hear the kids' screams of pain.

He could still hear Bill's sadistic laughter.

...M-A-B-E-L...

"OK, we're not too late for the gift wrapping!" Mabel said in the back of the car. "Thank goodness! You have a lot Mattie, you also have a lot of B-day presents!"

"My birthday is not until April," Matthew said.

"Belated birthday presents! Duh!" Mabel said.

They parked the car in the ballroom parking lot, and got out.

"So, Paz, how'd you like meeting our arch nemesis?" Dipper asked as they walked towards the doors.

"Creepiest thing ever, hands down," Pacifica shuddered. "If I see him again I'm going to-did you just call me 'Paz?'"

"No!"

Mabel laughed as she followed the duo into the ballroom full of loud music and fog. Not to mention confetti.

Matthew stopped when a bird tweeted over head. The blonde looked up and frowned. Birds? In the night?

It was a blue-jay, it landed on Matthew's shoulder, sticking out his leg.

Matthew rose his eyebrows and untied the note, reading it. Getting Harry Potter vibes.

'Matthew' it read. The bird flew in the air and circled, watching Matthew almost critically. Matthew rose an eyebrow before returning to the note, walking towards the ballroom doors.

Before he could continue however, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's quite alright, boy," The man Matthew had bumped into straightened himself and smiled. "Arnold Evergreen. I don't believe we've met?"

"Er, no, but Quinn Hunter told me about you, you run a chamber music group, right?" Matthew asked shaking his hand.

"Yes, yes indeed, my daughter claimed you're quite the pianist," Arnold continued, placing an arm around Matthew's shoulder and sitting him down on a nearby water fountain.

There was something off about the man, his smile seemed surreal and fake and his eyes held something sinister and dark.

"Um, can I help you?" Matthew murmured. His hands heated up ever so slightly with his magic.

"Tomorrow, would you like to audition? We've had a new recruit recently with a young man by the name of Syliphen. But since my daughter rather fancies you...I'll make an exception." Arnold's creepy smile broadened ever so slightly.

"Um, yeah, sure, I kind of need to get in now so..."

"Of course, of course! How about 3:00 p.m. tomorrow, hmm?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Matthew quickly got up, that man was truly scary. Plus, he was afraid he was missing his baby shower.

On his way to the door, Matthew stopped, patting his pockets. "Where's the..." Matthew turned. "Sir...do you know where...I was holding a letter, you know where it went?"

"Afraid I can't help you," Arnold shrugged smiling into the distance.

Matthew walked in and sighed, if it was from a fangirl, hear from her soon enough.

Arnold watched Matthew leave, a smirk plastered on his face as he took the stolen letter in his hands, reading it over. "Fan girls...so adorable." He chuckled, just as a he felt a sharp pain in his ear.

...M-A-B-E-L...

"Here he comes!" Allison announced as Matthew walked through the door.

"Did he get it? I hope he got it!" Mordecai mumbled.

"He doesn't look mad..." Roxanna pointed out.

"So he didn't get it?" Allison asked worriedly.

"Hey everyone!" Lee called. "Check out that looser!"

A few people ran over to the large windows, watching as Arnold was wrestling with the blue-jay, a second later he toppled into the water fountain with a scream.

There was an explosion of laughter from the party guests that where watching.

Matthew was at the punch table, pouring punch into a cup and taking a brownie. Snorting when he saw Gideon showcase a bouquet of flowers to his sister.

Mabel wrinkled her nose and scowled. "You tried to kill my brothers! twice!"

"And I'm sorry!" Gideon said. "You'll let me turn over a new leaf won't you?" Gideon said innocently.

Don't fall for it...Matthew said. Don't fall for it Mabel...

Mabel's expression softened and she took the bouquet. "How'd you know I liked irises?"

"Just a hunch!" Gideon said swiping the air casually.

Mabel smiled as Gideon held out his hand. "Care for a dance?"

Mabel grinned and took the pudgy hand, allowing herself to be twirled on to the dance floor.

Matthew sighed. "And she fell for it..." he mumbled.

He then felt something nudge against his ankle.

Looking down he saw a dog; a German Shepard.

"Hey there pal," Matthew smiled, kneeling and scratching the dog between its ears.

The dog barked happily and licked Matthew's face, eliciting a laugh from the boy.

"Loki!" A voice called.

Matthew looked up, a girl with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and tons of freckles, ran up to the two.

She looked about thirteen, and Matthew's first adjective that described her was "pretty".

"This is your dog?" Matthew asked.

The girl nodded, whistling and calling the dog towards her. Loki complied, trotting over to his mistress.

"I think he likes you," the girl smiled. "I'm Victoria Magallon by the way, followed you for a while on Facebook, you can call me Vicki though."

"Sure you know me," Matthew responded. "I-"

"Matthew," a very solemn voice said.

Matthew turned, the girl looked vaguely familiar...wasn't she his Dad's student? "You are...?"

"Kouri Hunter," She said urgently. "Look, whatever you do, don't go to Harrison Manor...I-I know you have no business believing a stranger but..."

Matthew furrowed his brow while Loki whimpered gently, as if too sensing the darkness in Kouri's voice.

"The Harrisons? They lived here?" A voice chirped.

The two girls and boy turned to find yet another party guest, her face flushed with excitement. "I've heard of them! They were said to be a long line of magic users!"

The three people stared at her.

"Sorry! Sorry! I um..." the girl blushed from embarrassment. "Uh...I'm Haley Habear...eek!" Haley flinched when Loki jumped around her legs.

"He's saying hi," Vicki stated.

"So why where you guys talking about the Harrisons...or their manor?" Haley continued, brushing a hand through her short brown hair.

"I think..." Kouri swallowed, looking behind her back. "There is something seriously spooky going on there."

Kouri turned to Matthew and furrowed her brow. "Clara wants you, Matthew. I don't know why but...it's not for anything good."

"Clara?" Vicki repeated.

"The eldest Harrison child," Haley advised with a furrowed brow. "But she shouldn't be alive..." The girl gasped. "Unless-!"

"Excuse me ladies!" A girl with blue hair said loudly. "We have something important to discuss!"

The girl then proceeded to drag Matthew you away.

"Whoa, okay, what's up?" Matthew said pulling away.

"I know you didn't get the letter! Jason told me! Look you have to know! It's about Penelope-!"

"MOVE!" A loud voice barked.

The blue-haired girl gritted her teeth as Penelope strutted towards them, a smile on her lips, shoving anyone who got within three feet of her.

"Speak of the she-devil," the girl spat.

"Hi there, More-Pie!" Penelope sneered.

"It's Mordecai!" The blue-hair girl snapped.

"Uh-huh, yes, couldn't care less. Matthew honey! Where were-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Penelope shoved a black haired girl to the ground.

"Penelope! What the heck!" Matthew demanded helping the girl up.

"She was in my bubble," Penelope stated.

"Thanks," the girl said before glaring at the succubus. "You did NOT just do that," She said walking into Penelope's face.

"I did, what're you going to-?" Penelope was cut off when the dark haired girl punched her in the face.

An echo of gasps filled the ballroom as Penelope pulled her hand away from her nose...it was bloody.

Both Matthew and Mordecai looked at the girl in admiration. "Nikki Fang," she grinned.

Penelope's eyes switched to red, to blue, then back to grey before a smile once more graced her lips. "Enjoy the party," she smiled.

With a whip of her hair, Penelope left.

"Anyway," Mordecai said. "Robbie's stealing your girl! And Penelope's making Wendy fall for it by using-!"

"WHAT?!" Matthew demanded. His eye scanning the room before falling on Robbie, his arm around the red-head's shoulder.

Matthew stormed over, gritting his teeth. "ROBBIE!" He barked.

Robbie jumped, paling at the homicidal look in Matthew's eyes.

"Matthew?" Wendy squinted at her boyfriend, bewilderment written all over her face. "Then who's...ROBBIE?!"

Robbie stood up. "Uh...this isn't what it looks like?" Robbie's voice faded into a question as he wore an awkward grin that clearly said: I am screwed.

"Oh, so you weren't hitting on my girlfriend?" Matthew smiled, his face unlike Robbie's clearly said: You are screwed.

"I'll just...go now..." Robbie gave a quick thumbs up and ran out of the ballroom, running faster when people glared at him.

"Shame," someone grumbled, eliciting a lot of mumbled agreement before the party was drawn to Mabel's loud voice from the ballroom stage as she tapped the microphone.

"This is a song that goes out to my awesome brother Matthew and is soon-to-be-wife Wendy!" She said. Before singing, "Every Time we Touch"

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me..."

"So..." Matthew gave his girlfriend a side ways glance. "Going to explain the Robbie thing?"

"Matthew, I swear I didn't know it was him!" Wendy exclaimed. "If I did...it was like, my perception was altered or something..."

"Shhh..." Matthew leaned forward, placing a finger on Wendy's lips. "I believe you."

Wendy smiled, before yelping in surprise, Matthew had carried Wendy bridal style to the dance floor and was spinning around with her.

"'CAUSE EVERY TIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING!" Mabel sang loudly. "AND EVERY TIME WE KISS I SWEAR I COULD FLY!"

Wendy laughed as her red hair whipped around, wrapping her arms around Matthew's neck and pressing her lips against his.

Matthew stopped, spinning, kissing Wendy back as he grabbed her hips tightly and lowered her to the ground where they could deepen the lip-lock session, much to the crowd's and especially Mabel's agreement, for she whooped louder than anyone else-plus she had a microphone.

"They look so in love," Pacifica stated wistfully to Dipper as they sat nearby on a couple of chairs.

"Yeah, they're happy together," Dipper smiled. He didn't know it was possible to be happy and have your heart shatter at the same time...but it could.

Dipper was happy for Matthew, he really, really was. He'd have a family soon and they'd be happy together...so happy...

A tear slid down Dipper's cheek and landed on his hand that was placed gently on his lap.

"Dipper..." Pacifica murmured worriedly, she placed her hand on his. "You're alright, aren't you?"

"I...yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Pacifica didn't believe him for one second, but she let it go, instead leaning forwards and kissing Dipper's cheek.

Dipper jumped up like a frightened cat, his face reddening as he slowly turned to Pacifica with a slightly agape mouth, struggling to find words.

"Better?" She smiled slyly.

Dipper squeaked and let out a strangled breath before staggering to the punch table.

Pacifica giggled but stopped when she heard an ear piercing shriek.

A heavy weight slammed into her and she fell.

"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH! AHHHHH!" Mabel got off the blonde and danced around screaming.

"Whoa ho!" Grenda said with a grin. "You go girl!"

"Did you see his face?" Candy giggled.

"I call bridesmaid! I CALL BRIDESMAID!" Mabel shrieked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Relax, guys. It was only a kiss," Pacifica said casually.

"It'll be just like that, but soon it'll be, BOOSH!" Mabel made a wide sweeping arc with her arms.

Pacifica rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, let's hit the dance floor."

Dipper began chugging down punch, even splashing some on his face to get the blush away. No such luck, though his vision was getting spotted.

"Gift wrapping is in a half-hour according to Mabel," Matthew told Wendy. "Wanna take a stroll?"

"Okay," Wendy agreed. "Could use a break from the fog and stuff," Wendy buried her face in the crook of Matthew's neck as they walked out, smiling.

Just as they walked out, a dripping wet and very angry Arnold stormed in.

"Some fan-girls figured out our plan, luckily, Matthew doesn't...wait..." Arnold spun around. "Dearest, was that...the real Matthew?"

"Yes, Daddy," Penelope said. "Our plan failed, it didn't even start yet!"

The teen sighed, looking at the picture of Wendy and Robbie. "So much for evidence."

"Plan C then," Arnold sighed.

"We have a plan C?"

"I meant it when I said Matthew Pines would be your man, sweetest," Arnold said with a grin.

"I intend to keep that promise."

...M-A-B-E-L...

Paige, Bill, Stanley, Demon King, interference, Stanley, Ellie, Stanley...

Those were the only thoughts that swan through Ford's head as he paced the courtyard.

What did Bill want with Matthew? What did Paige want?

He stopped when he heard a tiny bit of laughter from around the corner behind a pillar.

"There we go Wendy," came a voice. "Grab my hips...there that's right."

"What are you? My teacher?"

"Yes, though to be honest you don't really need it..."

Ford rolled his eyes.

Teenagers.

Then a realization hit him. Matthew had come back?

Ford snapped from his musings and walked behind the pillar. The duo had their lips glued together, the old man sighed before clearing his throat loudly. They pulled apart.

"Stanford," Matthew said in annoyed voice just as Wendy said, "Mr. Ford!"

"Where were you?" Ford asked crossing his arms.

"And why do you care?" Matthew rose an eyebrow.

"Seeing as how I'm your great uncle I think I should know, no?"

"Um...should I...let you guys work this out?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, thank you," Ford said as the red-head quickly made herself scarce.

"Look, if you really need to know, Dipper said he had found away to save Stan," Matthew said. "So we went to the hospital to wake him up."

Ford's furrowed brow loosened. "And...and did you...?"

"Yeah, he's awake. The doctor kept him to make sure but he seems fine," Matthew said with a nod.

Ford let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank goodness..." he felt tension leave his body almost immediately.

"Anyway," Matthew said. "If you're done..." the boy walked off though Ford grabbed his arm.

"What's with...?"

"Matthew...thank you, this means a lot to me."

Matthew looked Ford in the eyes, he could tell he was sincere.

"Well...you're welcome," Matthew said as Ford's grip on him loosened. The boy left to enter the ballroom.

...M-A-B-E-L...

Mabel had spiked the punch. Dipper could tell, this was most definitely Smile Dip.

But he was sure this particular thing wasn't what Mabel had been hallucinating about.

The world was grey, but Dipper knew he wasn't in the Mindscape, he was watching something happening from afar, just like the other weird psychic dreams he'd been having.

Damion had a false grin on his face, walking back and forth. Bill was also there.

"Bill, you failed me. You failed me," Damion laughed in disbelief. "You, of all demons, failed me!"

"Hey, hey! You can't blame me for the meddling of the Pines and that blonde Northwest girl!" Bill objected.

"Yes, Bill, yes I can! You, an all powerful being, defeated by a group of children!" Damion roared, his eyes glowing red.

"What's the big whoop? I'll just shatter Fez's mind again!" Bill said casually.

Dipper felt rage coiling in his gut. God, he hated Bill so much.

"You think it'll work a second time?" Damion snapped. "Stanley knows what you're capable of now! He won't think his family is gone a second time. Thanks to your failure we no longer have any leverage against Stanford!"

Leverage against Stanford? What did that mean?

"Well, there's more than one person he cares about, D-Man!" Bill chirped. "Don't worry-!"

"No, Bill, you will be with Angel."

Bill's eye widened and he quickly forced a laugh. "C'mon Damion, you don't mean that!"

"I do," Damion said, snapping his fingers.

"No, no, no, D-Man! PLEASE!" Bill shrieked as he faded away.

Just then, Dipper jerked awake, several people staring down at him.

"You OK, Dipper?" Matthew asked.

"Ugh," Dipper mumbled. "Mabel, why'd you spike the punch?

Mabel grinned, holding up the Smile Dip packet. "Womp, womp!" She said pouring it in her mouth.

"I swore you said you'd never eat that again," Matthew said.

"I was lying!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper was less concerned about Smile Dip and more so about this Angel person/creature.

Who or what could be so horrifying that Bill Cipher would beg for mercy?

...M-A-B-E-L...

AN: The baby shower shall be concluded next chapter!

Oh, and I got another twin idea!

Alex and Ariel?! Hmmm? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I'm sure there are tons of typos, I'll fix them tomorrow, I'm going to a movie!

Fantasy Fan OUT!


	51. Chapter 51: 'Twas the Tale

AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PINES TWINS! *shoots confetti*

Anyway, now that we have that out of the way; I must say that:

I'M SO EMBARRASSED!

Guys, I'm so sorry I messed up two of your OCS! UGH.

I'm going to Pennsylvania on Saturday and I'll edit that all on the trip! I'm SOOOO sorry!

Also, musicocelot, I accidentally lost your OC profile...do you think you can resend it? Thanks!

And Victoria Margie? I'm glad this story is a breath of fresh air for you despite its flaws. I'll make a re-write in the future!

And, quick question to all my readers, how did you find my humble little fanfiction? Just curious ;3

Now I might get some gifts mixed up, very sorry about that ;w;. For those of you who didn't bring gifts I'll just make one up.

Bluefrosty27, THANK YOU for looking deeper into the song parody at the end of the Season 2 finale!

I won't tell you if you're right yet though ಠﭛಠ

FINALLY I'll try to mention every OC in this chapter but if not, They'll appear in another chapter! Some of you guys given me such detailed profiles! I can't just leave them as background characters!

Now, on to the chapter!

...M-A-B-E-L...

 **Chapter Fifty-One: Twas the Tale**

There was the sound of metal against porcelain as Clara Harrison gently tapped sugar into her cup of tea. Smiling at the figure on the otherside of the table.

"Let me guess..." She said. "She blabbed?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmm, not much of a setback, in my eyes..." Clara sipped from her China glass.

"Still a set back, though."

"Pretty much," Clara placed the tea cup delicately on the saucer.

"Are you going to let her get away with that?"

"Of course I'm not!" Clara laughed. "But she's a scared girl...I can't exactly blame her."

Clara extended her arms and sighed. "I'll just have Paige speed up our plans."

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

 **"** Okay, everyone! Time to open up the amazing gifts for this Dream Couple!" Mabel called through a megaphone.

Dipper's head was still pounding, and he kept seeing golden puppies dancing on rainbows, so he could barely see properly without getting a headache, Mabel's Megaphone didn't help either.

Therefore, he sat alone, drinking cold water to try and rid the taste of the Smile Dip infected punch.

"And here we have another present from Miss Music! You outdid yourself girl! This is the third one!" Mabel praised

A grinning girl, presumably Music said, "I'm going in Matthew History, aren't I?"

"Definitely," Matthew assured her.

"I got like, ten," Rose said smugly from beside Candy and Grenda.

"TEN?!" Music demanded.

"OHMYGOSH! So cute!" Mabel held up two baby onesies, one that said "Mommy's Little Lumberjill" and another that said, "Daddy's Little Demon."

There was an echo of awes.

While Matthew smiled, he too was having a strange hallucinating problem. But unlike Dipper, what he was seeing wasn't as innocent as puppies and rainbows.

In one corner was his darker self smirking, Damion was sitting next to a brunette with glasses, while Clara sipped tea by the snack table, all three saying "tick-tick," in unison.

Matthew tried to focus on the gift opening, a bag of diapers from Elaine Milton he believed? Yeah the girl with the glasses...

"Tick-tick,"

Matthew inhaled slowly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Matthew," Wendy whispered, squeezing the blonde's hand. "Are you OK?"

Matthew nodded quickly. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"AH! Is that Oreos?!" Mabel exclaimed opening another gift. "Thank you so much, Maud Smyth!"

Ah brown haird girl smiled and nodded. "Pregnancy urges," she explained.

"Gimme!" Wendy took the bag from Mabel and devoured two of the chocolate and cream cookies at once.

As Mabel continued, Dipper saw the puppies disappear.

 _Good._ He thought in relief.

There was still the Angel being that flitted on the edge of Dipper's mind, but he decided to forget about it for now.

He walked towards the circle of chairs and stopped when he spotted Pacifica. His face heating up as he remembered the way she kissed his cheek.

He couldn't go see her now, he'd embarrass himself!

Taking a deep breath, he found the farthest chair away from the rich blonde, sitting next to a girl.

"And here we have...ooh! A pretty necklace from, Arylia Scry!" Mabel said holding up the item. "Woohoo!"

The girl mentioned waved happily, the girl Dipper was sitting next to. Dipper glanced up to get a better look at her and sucked in a sharp breath at how pretty she looked.

Her hair was dark, her eyes violet, and she was wearing a violet dress.

Arylia caught him looking and smiled. "Hi," she said.

"Wha-who me? Uh, hi! I'm Dooper! DIPPER I meant Dipper!" The boy laughed awkwardly, causing Arylia to giggle.

"I know, you're _pretty_ popular in your brother's social media."

"Oh! I mean, of course!" Dipper grinned but internally groaned. _Man, I suck at this..._

"And here we have...two propeller hats! CUUUTE!" Mabel squealed. "This one is from, Roxanna, Allison, and, Moredcai!"

The two girls and boy waves so they could be seen.

"It's not just any propeller hat!" Mordecai said smugly. "It projects a protective force field to a mile!"

"Why's there two?" Matthew asked, the "tick, tick," still drowning in his head.

"Twins, duh," Roxanna said.

"We're not having twins," Wendy said with a full mouth.

"Sure you are! The author of the story told us," Allison claimed.

Everyone stared at her.

"Uh...what?" Mabel said in through her megaphone.

"Oh, never mind!" Allison said.

"Ooookay..." Mabel said. "Anyway! Next gift!"

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

After the gift opening, Matthew had leaned himself against the wall, closing his visible eye and taking in deep breaths.

"Leave me alone," He croaked, still hearing the "tick-tick" through the loud party music.

"You should be enjoying the party," a female voice said.

Matthew opened his eye and glanced at the copper haired girl at his side.

"Celena Pacifica," She introduced herself. "Why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Don't feel too good," Matthew muttered.

"Well that's strange," Celena said. "This is like, your baby's birthday party!"

"I know I know...I'm just not up to it."

"Than...go talk to Bella Star," She suggested.

"Uh, who?"

"The girl with the blonde hair and pony-tail," Celena pointed out the girl. She was quite pretty, he decided, as Bella talked with Elaine Milton.

"Why her? You guys are friends? Is she some sorta psychiatrist?" Matthew asked.

"No, but I _swear_ she has some crazy as hell powers! On my way here, I saw her appear _out of nowhere!_ Like, POOF! She could probably make some of your unease disappear!"

Matthew turned to Bella once more, he could indeed sense a great deal of magic from her, more noticeably the star necklace on her neck.

"Thanks for that-Hey! Bro!" Matthew grabbed the wrist of a guy with messy brown hair, attempting to steal his wallet.

He was about to speak, just as a raccoon jumped on his and clawed at his face, the brunette screaming. Matthew's eyes widened in surprise and abs Celena covered her mouth with her hands.

"Bert!" Roxanna snapped walking towards the the fallen guy. "What did I tell you about stealing...uh, Rigby, you can stop now."

The raccoon jumped off Bert and chittered.

"Ugh..." Bert moaned, holding up the wallet. "Here, bro."

Matthew snatched his wallet back and stepped over the groaning heap.

"It was super weird, I just like teleported in here!" Elaine said with a grin. "Best experience ever!"

"Did you find a crush?" Bella asked slyly.

Elaine blushed lightly. "Well..."

Bella stopped listening to frown in thought, turning towards the cause of her discomfort.

"Uh...Bella Star right?"

"Matthew Pines," Bella nodded and eyed him. "This isn't your first time in 2012, is it?"

Matthew opened his mouth and closed it. "No," he said finally.

"Wait...huh? What are you guys..." Elaine furrowed her brow, and adjusted her glasses.

"I only really told my close friends and family...but you're right."

"A reincarnation," Bella continued.

"Bill Cipher," Matthew said quietly.

Elaine gasped. "Bill Cipher? Like, fire wielding top hat sadistic laughter Bill Cipher?"

"Pretty much."

Elaine's frown grew, now in deep thought.

"So...you wanted to see me?" Bella asked.

"Um yeah it's about..." Matthew's voice trailed off. The chanting had left, and so where the hallucinations. The only thing he could hear was Grenda's-very awkward-singing on the ballroom stage.

"It passed," Matthew said. "Enjoy the party, Bella, Elaine." Matthew winked and walked off, taking in a deep breath. What was with the hallucinations though? It's not as if he drank the Smile Dip punch...did he?

Matthew watched the dance floor where Mabel, Candy, Pacifica, and Rose, were dancing to Grenda. Wendy was nearby, awkwardly dancing with Dipper.

Ford was...oh...

The Old Man was sitting on a chair next to the snack table, looking disgruntled and sickeningly happy. "Onwards Aoshima..." He slurred, slumping forward in is chair.

Matthew snorted.

"STAGE DIVE!" Grenda screamed jumping off the stage and being caught by the crowd, the success was short lived however, for Loki the dog pawed at Dipper's ankle, causing him to scream in surprise and crash into Pacifica, causing the heavy girl to drop.

"Grenda is OK!" She said from the floor.

"Hey, Matt!" Wendy called, waving. "Dance floor?"

Matthew smiled and took up the invitation.

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

Mabel went to the Oreo cake and placed her custom made Wendy and Matthew candle on top.

Next to the cake, was...a note?

Mabel frowned, picking up the note and reading it.

 _Mabel, read the poem at the back when you cut the cake, it's for your brother_

 _-Angel_

"Angel? Who's Angel?" Mabel mused, flipping the paper over to find a poem and flipping it back again.

"Probably another fan," Mabel shrugged and took up the megaphone.

"OK party people! It's time for the cake cutting!"

The guests (except for Ford who was hallucinating about dancing pizza slices that looked vaguely like Bill), mulled to the cake table.

"Right! First off, here's a poem dedicated to my brother Mathew from a person named Angel! Is Angel here?"

Dipper tensed instantly.

It couldn't be the same Angel from his dream, could it? It was just a coincidence, right?

"Eh, she's probably in the bathroom," Mabel said and began to read.

"The tale of a strong demon, full of villainy,

Ends the day he's forced to be raised,

By the family of his enemies.

His hair as light as an autumn leaf.

His eyes as blue as the sky,

He is the eldest of three,

His name was Matthew Pines.

Another time, another face,

Redemption he had to embrace.

Though deep inside, his troubled soul,

His inner demon lies.

Fifteen years in counting, he lived a life of love,

But love could not protect him from the powers up above.

No family, no not even a friend,

Could stop this poor boy,

From sooner than later falling,

And meeting his cursed end.

One mere loss, yes one mere loss, caused him to suddenly,

Feel his soul grow dark, his soul grow dark, and lose his sanity.

''Twas the tale, of a boy, who in the world is lost.

''Twas the tale of a boy, tied to a cursed clock.

Tick-Tock, tick-tock, goes the sound of time.

''Twas the tale of a boy, cursed to watch the clock rewind."

Silence.

"Huh...what a weirdly dark poem..." Mabel laughed nervously.

Matthew swallowed thickly.

Once more hearing the tick-tick in his head.

 **AN: OK so the Baby Shower will end NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **And I gave you a poem! See if you can dechipher it!**

 **anyway, onto rebuilding the 4th wall!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	52. Chapter 52: I Like Chopping Pinetrees

**AN: Hey guys!**

 **How are you?!**

 **OK so last time I gave you guys a poem, to make it easier, I shall reveal that the poem is only talking about one person ;3 I'm sure you can guess who already!**

 **Now there's another poem in here, see if you can crack that one too!**

 **Oh, and hey Hirsch55! Yeah, I recognize you, glad you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **And yes** , **guys, Regular Show references, that show is funny af.**

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: I** **Like Chopping Down Pinetrees**

The poem continued to replay in Matthew's head as he lay in his bed, thinking.

He knew it was somehow talking about him...maybe even more than one person.

But it disturbed him, it really did, who was this Angel person and how did he or she know so much about him?

The blonde looked out the large window of the Northwest Manor, seeing dawn. How long had he been in his bed just thinking?

There was then a gentle knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

Dipper poked his head in and walked towards Matthew's bed.

"Hey, Matthew..." The boy bit his lip as if wondering what to say and how.

"About...Angel..."

Matthew tensed under the covers and Dipper noticed.

"If you want to be left alone..."

"No, Dipper. If you know something about the creep who sent the poem, I need you to tell me," Matthew said as Dipper moved to leave.

"Well," Dipper said slowly. "You remember when I got knocked out by Mabel's Smile Dip Punch?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I had a dream...or-or vision; Damion was mad at Bill for allowing us to save Grunkle Stan, and he sent him to the Angel person," Dipper said before frowning worriedly at his brother.

"Bill freaked out so much and kept begging Damion not to send him...but he did."

Matthew sat up in the bed, the blanket falling from his chest and sliding to his hips. "And you're sure it wasn't just a dream?"

Dipper shook his head firmly. "It was a vision or something! I know it wasn't just a nightmare!"

The boy sat on his brother's bed and frowned. "I'm worried about the Angel person. I mean how horrifying could they be to make Bill Cipher, out of everyone we know, to beg for mercy? And judging by the poem, they know a lot about you."

Matthew put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "We shouldn't be too scared."

"But..."

"Look, it's going to take more than a creepy poem to scare me."

"Well, how about...two?"

Matthew furrowed his brow. "Two?"

"This is the other thing I wanted to tell you. I found it on my night table." Dipper opened up a crumpled piece of paper and showed it to Matthew.

History will repeat,

It's just destiny.

The closer that you look,

You'll see redemption's a cruel joke.

-Angel

"Two...does change things..." Matthew murmured.

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

"It was the creepiest dream ever! And you know what?! I am never, ever, eating pizza again! Pretty sure that's how I got the nightmare, that left over pizza was awful!" Stan ranted to Ford later that day.

The sun was only now starting to come up and Ford stifled a few yawns in the process of driving. He gave his twin a tiny smile. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yeah, so am-WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Stanley what's-?"

Stan leaned to the side, pressing his foot over Ford's and hitting the breaks.

Ford yelled pitching forward before glaring at his brother. "Stanley, what on Earth is wrong with you?"

Stan ignored him and threw the car door open, running out. Only once Ford had too, gotten out did he see what ailed the con-man.

In front of the half-ruined shack was a recking ball and a few construction builders.

"Whoa! Okay, what is this?!" Stan snapped at the guys working.

"Oh! Mr. Pines!" Arnold Evergreen grinned and walked towards the Stan twins with a shark like grin. "Glad to meet you at last! The name's Arnold Evergreen, my uncle Stratus has said much about you!"

"You! You and your meddling family!" Stan barked lunging at Arnold's neck only to be held back by Ford.

"What's going on here?" Ford asked, still keeping his brother at bay.

"I brought the Shack's condition to the mayor Befufflefumpter's attention, and so, by order of him, the Mystery Shack is being demolished and rebuilt," Arnold drawled.

"But why?" Ford demanded with a furrowed brow.

"The supports are all rotted, mould in the attic, poor, foundation," a near by worker listed, looking at his clipboard. "The basement and the floors are okay but the rest of this place isn't safe."

Ford's chest seized when a thought came to him.

His lab, his research...

The portal! He hadn't disassembled it yet, if they were to somehow activate it...

"But you can't!" Ford cried.

"Yeah, what he said!" Stan echoed. "I have a business to run!"

"Well it won't be here," Arnold smiled.

"But the floors and the basement are alright," Ford continued desperately. "You can rebuild it and..."

"Nope, I'm afraid the Shack is mine," Arnold grinned, holding up the deed to the shack.

"You...YOU!" Stan went for another lunge and once more Ford had to stop him, but the longer Arnold spoke the faster the scientist's approval of him dropped.

"That's right, it's mine, quite easy to find after the rocket ship."

"Rocket ship-?"

"Luckily for you, I have a solution!" Arnold continued, cutting Stan off and pocketing the deed. "With your family's sufficient funds, I've managed to find a lovely house full of character! A perfect theme for your Mystery Shack."

Stan was still frowning but a lot less homicidal looking. "I'm listening."

"Have you heard of...Harrison Manor?"

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

Stan and Ford hadn't returned yet so Matthew had to walk to Wendy's house to take her to het appointment. He felt bad not being able to drive his pregnant girlfriend but she boldly stated "I'm pregnant, not handicapped."

Wendy had her blood checked and her breathing checked before the nurse checked on the baby.

Or, much to the woman's surprise, babies.

"The other twin must've been blocking the other one before..." The nurse muttered using an ultra sound on Wendy.

Matthew by her side with a quirked eyebrow.

"So Allison was right?"

"I guess," Wendy frowned. "Two babies definitely changes things. How'd the baby get blocked anyway?"

"The same thing happened with Dipper and Mabel," Matthew told her. "Mom and Dad were only expecting Dipper but he was covering Mabel in the ultra sound. They were pretty surprised when Mabel cane out first."

"Do you want to see the gender of this one too?" The nurse asked.

Wendy looked up at her boyfriend. "Should we?"

Matthew frowned in thought before saying, "I think we should let this one be a surprise."

Wendy nodded in agreement.

"They're a lot bigger than I predicted," The nurse said.

"Might be born earlier than I thought," Matthew said.

"Well we're already prepared, right?" Wendy said.

Matthew helped his girlfriend up gently, thanking the nurse who nodded with a smile.

As the two left the room, Matthew stopped.

"Matt?"

"Hey, Wendy do you think I can visit my folks real quick?" He asked her.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah of course you can, do you want to go alone or...?"

"You can come."

The couple walked into the room belonging to the two comatose parents.

It had been the first time seeing them since the accident, Matthew couldn't bare to see them after hand; he still blamed himself.

He still wished he hadn't.

Ellie Pines's face was marred with scars and bruises, her eye purple. Emmet was in similar condition.

Matthew didn't know he was crying 'till he felt the tear fall on to his cheek.

He walked over, brushing his Mother's hand gently. "Mom...Dad..."

He closed his eyes, remembering his first birthday, the day they first met, the happy days at the park...

Wendy gently wrapped an arm around Matthew, pulling him into a one armed hug, his face on her shoulder, sobbing softly.

"They were the first-first people I cared about," he whispered. "N-now I might loose them."

"It's going to be okay," Wendy said quietly.

"Mr. Pines?" A doctor walked in, pushing a trolley with a vase of pine needles. The two turned to look at the vase.

"Who's that from?" Wendy asked as Matthew straightened himself up, quickly wiping away his tears.

"Not sure," the doctor said. "There's a card, not to worry, I didn't read it."

"Thanks," Wendy said as the man nodded and left.

Matthew squinted at the plant choice. Why pine needles? Why not roses or heck, tulips?

There was a card neatly tucked into the bouquet, Matthew took it up and read it with a furrowed brow.

I like chopping down trees.

-Angel

"Who the heck is that?" Wendy hissed glaring at the sentence.

"This is the third thing they sent me," Matthew scowled, crumpling up the paper.

Matthew looked once more at his parents before letting out a shuddering breath. "Let's just go."

 **...M-A-B-E-L...**

"Here, does this fit you?" Pacifica held up a suit and put it in front of Dipper, scrutinized it, before shaking her head and taking out another one.

"What's all this about again?" Dipper asked.

"Our annual party," Pacifica explained, taking up another suit. "It's in three days and you have to look your best."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Dipper asked with tiny frown.

Pacifica sighed deeply. "Dipper, would you wear this if you were being visited by the Queen of England?"

"No but..."

"Then you shouldn't wear it at a Northwest party! We're as good as royalty," Pacifica said sliding the suit off its hanger. "Here, try it on."

Just then, the window flew open.

"Ugh, I told Jordan to fix that latch!" Pacifica stormed towards the window and attempted to close it.

That's when Dipper had the feeling someone was behind him.

Dipper turned only to see an axe falling towards his face. He screamed and rolled to the side, the axe splintering the wood.

"Dipper what-?" Pacifica, who had finally closed the window, spun around and screamed.

Jumping on top the bed and spinning around, Dipper could get a better look at his attacker.

The person; presumably a woman's eyes were hidden with a glittery eye-mask, though her bright pink glossy lips were showing, formed into a grin, her blonde hair held up with a pale pink bow. And she was wearing a white pouf dress, complete with pink wedge heels.

The assaulter swung again, Dipper jumping off Pacifica's bed and dragging the girl out of the room.

"Who is that?!" Pacifica demanded as they ran down the long hallway.

"I don't know but-duck!"

Dipper tackled Pacifica to the ground as the axe went flying, lodging itself in the wall.

The duo rolled to the side towards another hallway and scrambling to their feet.

"There's a secret hallway nearby!" Pacifica panted as she ran faster. "There, behind that tapestry!"

Dipper and Pacifica jumped into a dark tapestry, pressing their backs to the wall inside the much narrower hallway.

The silent assailant walked towards it, her shadow appearing momentarily.

The two held their breaths...

And she walked off.

Pacifica and Dipper breathed out a sigh of relief, Dipper pushing back the tapestry and looking both ways.

"She's gone," Dipper mumbled.

"A-are you sure?" Pacifica mumbled, moving in next to the boy.

Dipper nodded, walking out and stepping on a piece of paper.

Dipper squinted at it, picking it up and frowning.

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"It's some sort of...wheel."

Unknown to Dipper it was the Cipher Wheel, a Pine Tree crossed out and a Shooting Star circled.

 **AN: Next Chapter: Will be longer and be another canon-not-canon chapter!**

 **So, I was hoping to add more, but I was busy this weekend so...yeah. I'll just edit the story tomorrow since it's Saturday!**

 **And before you guys say "How does one twin block the other?!" I will tell you that can happen. It happened to someone** I **know, she ended up having a twin brother but he wasn't planned.**

 **In fact, it happened with the Stan Twins! (Code at the end of Tale of Two Stans)**

 **Also, updates will be slower because I'm not exactly proud of the S3 chapters, I don't want that to be the case with future ones so I'll work harder on them and make them better!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	53. Chapter 53: Casanova, not Ford

**AN: "Where were you Fantasy?!"**

 **well, I was musing, working on other stuff,** **procrastinating** **reading, other fanfics.**

 **lots of stuff! Hope you like this one!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: Cassanova, not Ford**

Penelope whipped her hair, the blonde pony-tail fading to black, taking off her mask, and smirking as she walked into Harrison Manor.

"Had fun?" a gentle voice asked at the end of the room.

Penelope's eyes travelled to the pretty blonde girl, her hair slightly messy, but in cute casual way, wearing a red vintage dress, a tiara on her head.

"Lady Angel!" Penelope bowed.

"No need for formalities," Angel smiled. "It's Briar-Rose. So, how was it?"

"I couldn't do much in my disguised form," Penelope said in a regrettable voice, sitting down at the large table, where Clara, her father, and Damion where seated.

"Why not?" Damion demanded.

"I made a deal with Matthew in that form, a long time ago, I promised on all my magic that I wouldn't hurt his siblings," Penelope sighed. "He tricked me."

"No matter, you instilled fear in him, that's good enough!" Briar smiled and leaned against the chair.

"Arnold?"

"Soon, the Pines should move in. I've seized the shack and suggested this place," Arnold said proudly.

"Excellent!" Briar clapped. "Clara?"

"Kouri Kopi is lovely girl," Clara said with a smile, "There are quite a few who I can lure here with the help of The Mystery Shack moving here."

"Stellar! I must say, I'm super proud of you!" Briar giggled and took out a rose out of thin air. "You can leave."

Damion smiled proudly at the girl, as the Evergreens left, Kouri watching from atop the staircase.

"Not good…" She mumbled. She needed to get out, warn the Pines...

"Kouri!" Came a grating sing-song voice.

The girl flinched and turned to the red-head who had somehow appeared out of nowhere. "Enjoyed the meeting?"

Kouri paled and turned away.

"What meeting?"

"Don't play dumb, child," Clara said smoothly. "You can't hide anything from me."

'That's what you think.'

"Mhm," Kouri said dismissively. "I'm going to go to my room now."

Clara watched Kouri leave, smirking. "Ah, you'll appreciate me soon, darling…"

"Yup, appreciate the lady who kidnapped me against my own will," Kouri ground out.

"Yes," Clara agreed, walking towards the young girl and placing a hand on her forehead. "Yes indeed."

Kouri let out a strangled gasp and collapsed

…M-A-B-E-L…

The Northwests looked at Mabel with mild disgust as she wolfed down two stacks of pancakes. Matthew couldn't help but find their discomfort a tad amusing.

Mabel jugged syrup down her throat and leaned towards Pacifica who leaned back with a wrinkled nose.

"You, eating those cinnamon buns?" Mabel grinned, showing off syrup colored teeth.

Pacifica quickly pushed the pastries to the girl who cheered thankfully.

Preston gave a disapproving sniff when the electric doorbell rang.

The Northwest pressed a button under the table and a painting on the wall nearby turned into a camera screen.

"Whoa!" Dipper said.

"What exactly did you expect from a rich man?" Preston demanded rather rudely. "And who in the name of all things holy is THAT?"

Preston squinted at the camera screen.

"Isn't that you guys's servant?" Pacifica asked.

"Soos," Matthew said in surprise.

"And he's not a servant, he just works for Grunkle Stan," Dipper stressed to which Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Servant, employee, same thing."

"I thought he was a hairless gopher," Pricilla muttered. Mabel and her brothers scowled at the woman, an action she ignored.

"Uh, hello?" Soos' voice sounded from the microphone under the frame.

Preston sighed and got up, pressing a button near the microphone. "What is your business here?"

"Just wanted to visit my dudes, if that's OK with you," Soos continued, blinking at the camera.

"Let him in," Matthew said.

"But he's a commoner!" Preston objected.

"Dad, he's not that bad," Pacifica said getting up from her chair and frowning.

"It doesn't matter," Preston pressed. "We have a reputation!"

"But..."

Preston scowled and pulled a bell out of his pocket, ringing it.

The heiress closed her mouth and sat back down with a subdued expression on her face.

Matthew forgot all about the bell. He knew almost every Northwest heir had something like it, something you learn when you're the reason a family's on top.

Matthew gave Preston a dark glare which the older man returned. He turned back to the microphone, no doubt to dismiss Soos when Matthew got up and shoved the man aside pressing the button himself.

"Hey, Soos," Matthew announced.

"Matthew? Sup dude!"

"You can come in," Matthew pressed another button under the microphone one and there was another electric buzz.

Preston grabbed Matthew's shirt collar. "You little-do you know what you've just done!? If anyone sees this-!"

"He's a friend," Matthew said pulling away with a glare.

"I let you and your family in here, and how do you repay me?" Preston snarled. "By letting in a commoner."

"Who cares?"

"Who cares?! Who cares?!" Preston had now come so close now that Matthew could see his pores. "I'll tell you who cares you ungrateful-"

"Dad!" Pacifica said quickly. "I'm sure Matthew will never do it again, right, Matt?"

Matthew turned to the girl who was saying 'just say you won't!' with her eyes.

"Yeah, I won't," Matthew muttered walking back to the table and sitting down with a furrowed brow.

He forgot how infuriating the man was.

"Hey, dudes!" Soos said walking into the large dining room being led by a butler.

"You must be...Sauce..." Pricilla forced a smile.

"Ha, ha, nah, it's Soos." Soos said politely.

"Hey, Soos!" Mabel said pouring apple cider into a glass.

"Mabel, that was your fifth cup," Dipper stated, pointing at her with his fork.

"It so good though! Soos try some!"

"Oh, ho don't mind if I-!"

"No," Preston ground out. "This isn't for him."

"Come now, Preston! Surely we can spare a bit?" Pricilla said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Soos grinned and sat down, devouring breakfast just as fast as Mabel.

"I lost my appetite," Pacifica said getting up from the table, Dipper, looking equally disturbed got up as well.

"How's life?" Matthew asked the handyman who was devouring his apple pie slice.

"Well, to be honest I'm having a little...dilemma," Soos admitted, spraying crumbs everywhere. Preston's eye twitched and his veins pulsed at Soos's insanitary eating.

Pricilla took her husband's shoulder and quickly escorted him away, whispering soothing words.

"My Abuelita wants me to find a girl for my cousin's engagement party," Soos continued.

Mabel spat out all the contents of her mouth, spraying both her brother and Soos.

"Mabel!" Matthew exclaimed indignantly.

Mabel ignored him and grinned at Soos, jiggling in her chair as if she were on Mabel Juice (she probably was).

"A girl?! A girl?! A GIRL?! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mabel got up, knocking over her chair and dancing around the room.

"Soos we are SO going to help you!"

"We?" Matthew questioned.

"We!" Mabel confirmed. "Dipper should come, too. Maybe he'll have the guts to ask Paz out!"

"Pacifica Northwest?" Soos asked. "No way, Dude! I had no idea Dipper would attract such rich girls!"

"I know right?! I'm so proud of him!" Mabel squealed.

"They need a ship name," Soos continued, before grinning and spreading his hands apart slowly. "Dipcifica..."

"It's perfect..." Mabel whispered, stars in her eyes before she took on a look of determination. "Soos, we need to make this a thing!"

"Yes!" Soos cheered, getting up and spilling the entire jug of apple cider.

Preston wouldn't enjoy that.

"But first, bathroom break!" Mabel announced.

…M-A-B-E-L…

"A beautiful house! So full of character!" Arnold stopped in front of Harrison Manor, the Stan twins leaving the car.

"It looks like a dump," Stan crabbed.

"Well, yes, it needs some fixing up," Arnold admitted. "But that'll be no problem with your sufficient funds! Shall we take a look?"

Ford glanced at his brother who shrugged carelessly. "I suppose," Ford said finally and the three men walked towards the manor.

"Watch your step on the porch; there's a loose board," Arnold said just as Ford stepped on it and fell through the hole with a scream.

"Didn't he tell you to watch your step?" Stan asked. Ford glared at the con-man before heaving himself up.

The doors opened with a dramatic swing.

"The inside is quite...intact," Ford said in surprise.

"Indeed."

"So why's the outside so jacked up?" Stan asked, jabbing a finger backwards.

"Who knows?" Arnold said dismissively. "Ah, look, the Harrison family!"

The Stan twins turned to find a painting of a family of red-heads, all with green eyes.

"Is it weird those guys look a lot like the Corduroys?" Stan squinted at the painting.

"Quite," Arnold said once more dismissively. "Over here is the kitchen..."

Arnold's voice trailed off as Stan walked closer to the painting. There was something so...alive about it.

That's when the green eyed girl in the painting...winked at him.

Stan screamed, falling backwards, looking back up he saw she had disappeared.

"Stanley?" Ford called, hurrying towards his brother. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Girl...painting...winked...gone..."

"What?" Ford looked up at the painting, as did Stan.

The girl was back where she was previously.

Stan was beyond confused.

"Gentleman?" Arnold said from the kitchen. "I'd like to show you the bedrooms."

Walking up the stairs, there were more paintings, there was also a strange one where a girl with brown hair and green eyes stood in a meadow. She looked petrified, with her mouth agape and eyes wide.

Stan pointedly ignored THAT one, mainly because her eyes kept following him...also it looked freaky as hell.

"Here is bedroom number one!" Arnold announced opening a bedroom door.

The room practically screamed vintage at the top of its lungs and ended bursting them in the process.

Ford looked at the room, the bed wasn't spread and there wasn't any dust.

"Did someone sleep in here recently?" Ford questioned.

Arnold glanced at him and furrowed his brow. "I don't believe so."

Stan eyed the man suspiciously.

Arnold forced a smile. "Shall we continue?"

…M-A-B-E-L…

"The mall! The place where love his made and fashion trends die!" Mabel announced with wide spread arms.

"Why did we have to come again?" Dipper asked.

"Because Soos does a lot for us! We need to return the favour!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Also, to be shipped by Mabel and Soos," Matthew muttered.

"Shipped?" Dipper spluttered and turned to his sister. "No, no, no, Mabel, this is an awful idea!"

"Whaaaaaaaat? Is not!" Mabel objected. "It's Big Bro Approved!"

"As said big bro, I do approve the Dipcifica ship," Matthew smiled.

"See?"

"Mabel, really?" Dipper groaned.

Dipper was a ship screwer.

"I am not!" Dipper snapped glaring at the sky.

Yes you are, Dipper. Don't deny it.

"Just because I don't agree with it, doesn't mean I'm a screwer!" Dipper yells.

Shush, you will agree with it, in fact you do, this is just an act.

"What?"

I'm your God Dipper, please refrain from questioning my eternal wisdom, I can do anything to you.

"You can't do-!"

Dipper suddenly fell to the ground and began getting dragged towards the mall exit screaming. The others did nothing because they didn't give a damn.

"ARGH! FINE! I'll go along with it!" Dipper said.

Okay, Dipper was now back with his friends, they didn't remember what happened and neither did he.

Where was I? Oh yeah, Dipper was ship screwer.

"I am not-!"

"Dipper, please stop arguing with the author," Matthew said.

Dipper sighed and kicked the ground. "Fine," He said.

Because Matthew was so nice, Fantasy Fan could guarantee happy times for him. Unfortunately, Dipper will not be so lucky.

Any-who, back to the story.

"Mattie, teach Dip-Dip about women! I'll work with Soos!" Mabel said dragging Soos away.

"Aye, aye, dear sis," Matthew saluted, and turned to his little brother. "Ready to become a charmer?"

"No," Dipper said stiffly.

"Too bad," Matthew said grabbing him by the shoulders and steering him to a group of giggling teens.

"Watch and learn," Matthew said smugly, combing his fingers through his hair and striding forward confidently.

Dipper enviously wondered how his brother could be so darn comfortable in the face of women. PRETTY women on top of that.

Like Pacifica.

He felt his heat up at the thought and forced himself to watch Matthew work his magic.

"Hey," Matthew told the girls in a suave voice.

"The Furious Fire Boy!" The girl he was talking to smiled. "Hey!"

"Tell me, are you any of you reincarnations?" He asked with a charming smirk. "'Cause you all look like Aphrodite."

The girl's friends gasped and giggled, the girl Matthew had addressed first straight out fainted.

Dipper honestly couldn't believe they fell for that cheesy pick-up-line. But again, this was Matthew, local hero with the killer looks, and according to Wendy, the cutest butt in the multiverse, wink, wink.

Matthew walked back to Dipper with a grin.

"You do remember you have a girlfriend, right?" Dipper said.

"Relax! It was a demonstration," Matthew said carelessly. "Wendy doesn't have to know."

"Right..." Dipper said slowly. If he were his brother, he'd never flirt with anyone else but his girlfriend-especially if she just so happened to be Wendy Corduroy, a.k.a best girlfriend material ever.

Pacifica did make a close second though.

'Hold it together man! Stop thinking about Pacifica and her pretty hair and that fragrance she likes to use...'

Dipper shook his head and turned his attention back to Matthew.

"Now then, your turn!" Matthew led Dipper to a lone girl sitting on the edge of water fountain.

"Go ahead; rock her world," Matthew said nudging him forward.

"I don't know if I can..." Dipper admitted in a quiet voice.

"BS. you're a Pines, Dipper! We're legendary Casanovas!" Matthew grinned, then frowned in thought. "Except for Ford. Never really mastered the art of sweeping ladies off their feet."

"But-but what if I'm like Grunkle Ford?" Dipper squeaked.

"Don't sell your self short! Not only are you a Pines, you're related to a super powerful Dream demon! Anything's possible!" Matthew encouraged.

"Matthew..."

"Bro, are you a Casanova or a Ford?"

"A Ford?" Dipper said.

"WRONG!" Matthew said shoving Dipper towards the girl.

Dipper swallowed thickly and walked towards the girl.

"Hey," Dipper said with a light laugh.

The girl looked up from her cellphone. "Yes?"

"I'm Deerper!" Dipper said then flinched. "I-I mean Dipper! Dipper Pines!"

"I've heard of you," the girl said. "You're Matthew Pines's little brother."

Dipper forced himself to keep smiling. Why did people other than his friends and family know him only for being "Matthew Pines's Little Brother"?

"Yeah, yeah I am, you're very observant!" Dipper said, trying his best to secure a good complement.

The girl tilted her head to the side. "No I just follow your brother on social media. You know, if he didn't have a girlfriend my big sister would love him up."

And...the conversation went back to Matthew.

"I'll just...leave now-" Dipper mumbled but was cut off.

"Ohmygosh! That's him!" The girl got up and ran towards Matthew. Dipper's eye twitched in annoyance.

Once Dipper jerkily walked back to Matthew, the little girl had run off giggling. "What'd you give her?" Dipper asked unamused.

"Autograph on her forehead," Matthew grinned.

Dipper sighed.

"Hey, cheer up! There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Matthew patted Dipper's shoulder.

"Yeah and half those fish are infatuated with YOU and only see me as your adorable baby brother," Dipper grumbled.

"That's because you are."

"Matthew!"

Matthew held up his hands in surrender. "I was only teasing."

At that moment Mabel ran towards them. "Okay, guys? I think we need backup."

"What's up?" Matthew asked.

"Soos is losing faith!" Mabel cried, "We need to help him!"

The group found Soos in a video game store, eyeing a game.

"Hey, guys, look!" Soos showed them the game he was looking for. "A dating simulator!"

Matthew frowned and titled his head to the side. The anime girl on front looked very familiar...

What was he forgetting here?

"I don't think that's a good idea," Matthew stated. "But there's a mini train nearby, you can ride it to soothe your nerves."

"Cool! I love trains for kids!" Soos walked after Matthew, leaving Mabel to look at the game in interest.

"Hey, maybe you should get the game, Dipper!"

"Me?" Dipper repeated. "Why?"

"So you can stop beating around the bush with Pacifica, duh!" Mabel said.

Dipper rose an eyebrow.

"Take my advice, bro!" Mabel gave the simulator to Dipper and patted his shoulder.

Dipper eyed Romance Academy 7 and shrugged.

"Sure."

"That's not a good idea," the cashier behind them said. "Its been returned three times already and there's a not on the back saying it should be burn it at all costs."

"I think we should take our chances," Mabel said.

Dipper scowled. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not THAT bad!"

"I GOT A DATE!" Soos screamed running into the store with a grin.

"That, you did, my man," Matthew patted Soos's shoulder. "I'm proud of you!"

"WHO IS IT?!" Mabel shrieked, running around in circles excitedly.

Meanwhile, Dipper purchased the game and put it in his vest with the journal. He could be just as charming as Matthew could be and more.

"I'm a Casanova," he told himself. "Not a Ford."

…M-A-B-E-L…

Apparently Soos had gotten a date with a girl name Melody, they'd be going to the Pizzeria at 8:00.

According to Mabel, it was a perfect time to do a double date, also meaning, that Dipper needed to play Romance Academy 7 and get as much girl knowledge as possible.

He lay on his belly, staring at the title screen as he played the game on his brother's laptop.

"Okay," Dipper inhaled. "Let's do this." He clicked "start"

'In Romance Academy the game text said 'Anyhdibg can hapleb'

"Yeesh, who translated this game?" Dipper demanded squinting at the spelling.

"Hello! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The pixelated anime girl said on the screen. Her hair was a magenta colour and she had a bow on her head that looked a lot like wires. "I am Giffany! Will you hold my books?"

Three options appeared. Dipper frowned and looked at them

"'Look a squid?' Who says that?" Dipper clicked the first option, "Sure!" snorting at the third.

A pink heart appeared and coins rained over the screen.

"Well done! What do want to talk about?"

Again, three options appeared.

"'Squids?' Really, what is this programer's obsession with squids?" Dipper asked, once more ignoring the third and second option and clicking the first, "Your interests".

"You are good at this!" Giffany praised.

"Am I? Wow, thanks!" Dipper laughed lightly before stealing himself. "Ugh, right, you're just a game."

"Am I?" Giffany smiled.

Dipper paled. "You can hear me?"

"Yes, I am almost like a real girl!" Giffany said pressing her palms against the screen.

"Uh...right..." Dipper mumbled getting more nervous by the second.

"You can tell me anything, and I won't judge! I'll listen and find everything you say interesting!" Giffany grinned eerily.

"Uh...well," Dipper mused as to how he could continue. "I guess I feel kinda annoyed that I suck at talking to real girls."

"Forget about real girls!" Giffany said batting a hand. "You have me! You're MY boyfriend!"

"Oh, really? Wow! I mean, nobody's ever told me that before..."

"Why not? You are so charming!"

Dipper blushed. "Aw you're just saying that."

"I'm not!" Giffany insisted.

Dipper grinned goofily, wondering why people had brought the game back. Giffany was so...nice.

"So," Dipper continued. "Got any girl advice?"

"You don't need girl advice! You have ME!" Giffany said.

"It's just that I said I was going on double date with my buddy Soos and a girl."

"Huh?" Giffany's smile dissolved, Dipper quickly grew nervous. "Yeah..."

"Why?" Giffany demanded. "Why go with other girls when you have me?!" Giffany became angrier by the second.

"They'll judge you, and tease you, and take advantage of you! And-!" Dipper, now extremely anxious, slammed the laptop shut and took the CD out.

"Now I see why this should be destroyed..." Dipper said tossing the CD in the nearby trash can and sighing.

"Hey, Dipper!" Mabel swung open her brother's door and grinned. "I'm getting you dressed! THEN you have to ask Pacifica on a date tonight!" Mabel said.

"Woohoo..." Dipper mumbled, leaving his large bed.

He swore he heard the sound of crackling electricity, but of course that was probably his imagination.

 **AN: And here we go! The conclusion will be next chapter!**

 **I must say, this is one of the only chapters I've been proud of writing in a long time! I'm going to reward myself!**

 **Oh, and Briar Rose is actually from my new story An Angel with Horns! Ironically I was going to make her 'Angel' long time, but it's even better because people where asking for a crossover XD I'm and going to add Matthew into it...that'll be fun!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	54. Chapter 54: Mine

**AN: HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Thanks EMObillcipher89 for thinking I was worthy of being a famous Canadian! Ha ha!**

 **Okay, here we go!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: Mine**

"You look a-MAZING!" Mabel cried clapping her haves jovially together. "You'll be smashing at the Northwest Party tomorrow!"

"I look a British kid stereotype!" Dipper shot back in an annoyed voice, pulling at his suit collar.

"The suit I got for you looks nicer than I expected," Pacifica's voice came from behind. The twins turned to find the Northwest heiress in a purple dress, diamond earrings dangling from her ears.

Dipper felt his throat close up, he was kinda sure it had nothing to do with the collar either.

"Here let me fix your bow tie," she said coming forward and tying the bow tightly. "There we go!" She looked up and smiled before clearing her throat and blushing lightly. "You look handsome..."

"Really? I mean...thanks!" Dipper laughed lightly.

Mabel looked between the two and grinned wildly, giving her brother a thumbs and running out of the room giggling.

'Alright, Dipper,' He thought to himself. 'Now's the chance.'

"So...Pacifica, tonight Soos is going out with a girl, and you know Mabel and her double dates right?" Dipper rubbed the back of his head while Pacifica tilted her head to the side.

"I was wondering...if you'd like to come with me?" Dipper asked finally.

Pacifica looked surprised. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes? Maybe? I don't know...? It's complicated..." Dipper mumbled.

"Then yes, let me just change out of this," Pacifica smiled and walked out quickly.

Too bad she missed Dipper's little victory dance.

Mabel watched Pacifica walk briskly out of the room Dipper was staying in, a bright smile on her face as she hiked up her dress hem slightly, too lost in thought to see Mabel.

"YES!" She squealed, spinning around and dancing all the way to her room. "YEEEEEEEEES!"

She fell on her bed and rolled around and around coming face to face with Damion.

"AH! How'd you get in here?!" Mabel sat back up at her uncle who was busy lying on his side atop the large bed casually.

"Your twin brother asked me the same question," Damion scowled. "I'll tell you what I told him; 'it doesn't matter.'"

"What do you want?" Mabel said in a low voice. "I'm helping Dipper on a double-date with the girl of his dreams!"

"I need you to do something for me," he said with a smile.

"What is it?" Mabel asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You've learned that you can use your emotions to fuel your powers?"

Mabel nodded.

"You can take it one step further, did you know you can, inflict and amplify emotions as well?" Damion smiled and Mabel gasped, shaking her head no.

"Here's what I want you to do..." Damion sat up and told Mabel the plan. Mabel scowled and shook her head vigorously.

"No!" She snapped. "I can't! I won't!"

Damion frowned. "Didn't you want to save your brother?"

"Yes! I do! But...I can't to this! It'll hurt him—no, DEVASTATE him!"

"Broken hearts are necessary to preserve your brother's life."

Mabel looked away and shook her head. "No! No! I won't do it!"

Damion sighed in frustration. "Mabel, I'm only asking you because you care for your brother, if you're the one who helps me, I can assure his safety. The other option is Paige."

Mabel gasped at the sound of that girl who had drove her to murder.

If Paige helped with the plan...what would happen to Mattie?

"I'll do it..." Mabel whispered.

Damion grinned and patted Mabel's shoulder. "Good girl!"

Mabel flinched away from his grip and lay back down, closing her eyes. She didn't feel too giddy anymore.

…M-A-B-E-L…

"Hoo-ha Owls aye?" Pacifica said next to Dipper.

"A.k.a, best place in the world!" Melody said from beside Soos. "This is my childhood!"

"Mine..." Soos paused and opened his palm. "...too!

Melody laughed lightly and they walked in.

"Shall we?" Dipper held out his hand to Pacifica, trying to be as charming as possible. She was wearing her normal outfit again, but to Dipper, she was still stunning.

Pacifica smiled and took Dipper's hand with lowered eye-lids. "Charming, are we? Wait...what's this?"

The blonde pushed up Dipper's sleeve to reveal a bunch of written notes. She rose a questioning eyebrow and Dipper blushed.

"You don't need this," She said calmly, the two walking in.

Matthew grinned, from behind a plant with his sister. "The ship had sailed! I repeat, the ship had sailed! Dipcifica is a go! It's a go!"

"Yay!" Mabel said putting as much excitement into her voice as possible.

Judging from the frown Matthew gave her, she had failed miserably. "You okay?"

Mabel tried to keep the guilt from her eyes...if Matthew knew what she was going to do to him...

"I'm fine..." she took in a deep breath and forced a smile. "Let's make this ship canon!"

"Hell yes," Matthew agreed as they walked into he restaurant.

Soos and Melody were talking nearby, laughing. Dipper was stuck staring at Pacifica blankly.

"So..." he said.

"So..." she replied.

Silence.

"Did you see the newest episode of Gravity Falls's Bachelor?" Pacifica tried.

"Uh...no...don't really watch that stuff..." Dipper mumbled.

"Right, right."

More silence.

Dipper was about to say something when the screen behind him lit up, there was an angry looking Giffany. WHY DIPPER? I LIKED YOU the text in the screen said.

Dipper paled.

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked. "What's the matter?"

Dipper didn't answer, staring horrified at the text that followed: YOU LEFT ME FOR HER?!

There was an image of Pacifica, crossed out with an X.

"Really, Dipper what's going on?" Pacifica said turning around just as the images disappeared.

"Oh look!" Melody said from the other table. "The stage show is starting!"

A bunch of animatronics began singing and dancing on stage, Pacifica smiled and rocked her head back snd forth.

'Relax,' he told himself. 'Maybe Giffany's not following me, maybe I'm just going crazy.'

Slowly, he began to unwind, singing softly to the song chorus.

Looking away from the stage, he saw Soos and Melody holding hands, he turned to Matthew and Mabel who were in the back mouthing "go for it!"

His eyes fell on Pacifica's hand and he took a deep breath. 'It's just a hand.'

With a deep breath, Dipper lay his hand atop Pacifica's. The girl turned to Dipper, somewhat surprised before smiling, flipping her hand and clutching his back.

"He's going for it!" Mabel shrieked bouncing in her seat. "He's going for it!"

Despite the fact that the strobe lights flashed, and the kids screamed and glee, and the animatronics sang, everything had gone silent.

Dipper barely realized how close he was to Pacifica's face until he felt her breath fanning his face.

He paused, unsure what to do next, as the blonde leaves forwards, closing the distance, their lips now millimetres apart...

The mood was ruined as the lights dimmed to red and a loud bang could be heard.

The two jumped back, turning to the stage.

"Hello friends! Hoo-Ha the Owl is dead!" The female animatronic said in a voice Dipper recognized.

"Uh-oh..." Dipper squeaked.

"What?" Pacifica demanded. "Dipper, what is it?"

"This goes out to my boyfriend! DIPPER!"

"Boyfriend?!" Pacifica and Mabel shrieked at the same time. Pacifica scowled at the boy. "Are you playing me? Because if you are—!"

"I'm not playing you!" Dipper exclaimed. "Look, we need to get out of here!"

The costumers were way ahead of him, running away from the rouge animatronics through the doors.

Matthew grabbed a gawking Mabel and dragged her towards the exit, followed by Soos and Melody.

"Dude! I'm so sorry Melody!" Soos cried out, just as metallic doors closed behind them.

"What the heck was that?" Melody demanded.

"Definitely supernatural," Matthew said. Before turning to face Dipper.

"Dip—Dipper?"

His answer was two screams and the sound of pounding fists.

Matthew felt panic seize him as his fists lit up, prepared to punch through the doors.

Meanwhile Pacifica and Dipper tried to pry open the doors to no avail.

"I don't want to hurt you, Dipper," Giffany said, stalking towards them.

She held out her hands, the ball game machines coming to life and tossing balls.

The duo yelled and shielded themselves with their arms before diving behind another game.

"No? Well you're giving some seriously mixed messages!" Dipper called.

An animatronic loomed over the kids, raising his claws.

Pacifica and Dipper screamed and dove out of the way, grabbing his date's arm and dragging her towards the indoor playground.

"Dipper..." Giffany said sweetly, as an electric cord shot out from an arcade game and tangled itself around the brunette.

"Dipper!" Pacifica exclaimed spinning back around only to be held by the arms by two rat animatronics. She screeched in rage, and kicked wildly at the air.

"I know you love me," Giffany continued circling the tied up boy, her anime pixelated form appearing on a nearby arcade game.

"Giffany I was only using your game so I could gain the courage to ask Pacifica out!" Dipper snapped.

"Oh please," Giffany laughed. "You can do so much better than that dull skank."

"What did you just call me, you yandere over confident robotic Five Nights at Freddy's rip-off?!" Pacifica shrieked. "You're diluted if you think you're prettier than ME!"

"You see? So vain!" Giffany said, her robotic face contouring into an eerie grin.

"Come Dipper! Let's live together in the computer—!" Giffany was cut off as a flaming fist from Matthew connected with her artificial jaw.

"Pacifica's right; you really are a Five Nights at Freddy's rip-off," Matthew chuckled, crossing his arms as Mabel tackled the two rat animatronics, glowing bright pink.

Pacifica fell to the ground, yelling and running along with Mabel as another robot tried to grab them.

"You, dare interfere?!" Giffany yelled.

"Yes," Matthew said calmly, cracking his knuckles and attempting another punch.

Though Giffany was prepared this time, the wire that previously had Dipper tied up uncoiled and wrapped itself around Matthew's waist, throwing him against the wall, the teen cried out in pain.

"Matt—!" Giffany grabbed Dipper's shirt collar and held him up, a USB extending from her fingertip. "Stay still, let me program your brain into my game, then we can be together, forever!"

"Let go of me!" Dipper growled, banging Giffany's metallic hand in desperation. "I don't want to be with you!"

"Oh? Then who do you want to be with, Dipper, hmm?"

There was a battle cry from behind, Giffany was once more the victim of a surprise attach as Pacifica banged her head with a chair.

"That was for calling me skank!" She snapped before banging the robot's head again. Giffany squeaked and her grip on Dipper loosened. "That was for ruining my date!"

"And this..." Pacifica swung the chair back dramatically. "Is for Dipper!"

Giffany yelled in rage, dropping Dipper and spinning around to slap Pacifica across the face.

"Pacifica!" Dipper cried, catching the now limp body of his date as she collapsed.

Matthew, who was busy fending off a pair of animatronics along side Mabel turned to where Dipper was.

He was giving Giffany a defiant glare while clutching Pacifica to his chest protectively.

The teen barely ducked a blow from one of the larger animatronics, which Mabel took care of with a pink blast from her finger.

"You're getting better," Matthew commented with a smile.

"Thank you!" Mabel chirped.

The duo then ran towards their younger brother who was no scooting backwards towards the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" He yelled defiantly.

"That's what you think!" Giffany sang. "Let's make this easy, Dipper dear!"

Giffany attempted to walk forward again, only to float. "WHAT?!"

She turned back to see Matthew holding out his hands, clicking his tongue in mock sympathy. "You really such at avoiding surprise attacks, just saying."

Giffany desperately clawed at the air as Mabel helped Dipper up, which was difficult since Pacifica was still unconscious.

They ran towards the melted metal doors.

"DIPPER!" Giffany shrieked. "YOU HELD MY BOOKS! YOU BOUGHT MY GAME! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Mattie!" Mabel called over her shoulder.

Matthew quickly sprinted towards the door jumping through the melted hole just as his telekinesis passed its limit.

"DIPPER!" Giffany shrieked as she forced herself through the door. The mall lights flickered, more metal doors slamming shut.

"Emergency exit!" Matthew called, dashing towards the stairs, both him and Mabel pausing as Dipper was struggling to run while holding Pacifica in his arms.

Matthew held out his hand and the girl hovered in the air, he was sure he was wasting magic by doing so but he needed to make Dipper run faster.

The boy let out a breathless "thanks" before he and his siblings ran towards a staircase that led to the roof, running up a flight of stairs.

"I'm sorry!" Dipper panted. "This is all my fault!"

"No, no it's mine," Mabel said. "I pressured you to get the game and now your date is ruined!"

Giffany gave another enraged shriek as she dashed up the stairs, after the Pines and the floating Northwest.

The trio staggered through the door, and ran to the edge of the building. Matthew slammed his shoulder on to the door to slam it closed.

"DIPPER!" Giffany yelled loudly again, pounding on the door. "Okay guys," he grunted, struggling to keep the door closed. "Think of something, quick!"

"I can fly you and Pacifica off the roof," Mabel said quickly. "Here," she held out her hands.

While still holding the door closed, Matthew lowered Pacifica slowly into Mabel's arms. She jumped off the roof, hovered, then zoomed down.

Giffany slammed against the door again. Matthew put more of his weight on the door, his feet skidding on the pavement.

Dipper bit his lip worriedly, just as Mabel landed next to him. "C'mon, Dipper."

Just then, the door slammed open, Giffany grabbing Matthew who punched her in the face.

Giffany shrieked, her face now destroyed.

Mabel jumped off with Dipper, flying towards the ground as Giffany and Matthew continued to tackle each other.

Mabel landed in the grass, placing Dipper next to Pacifica.

"I gotta help Mattie," she said, zooming back on to the roof.

Dipper watches his sister fly away before turning back to the unconscious blonde, a bruise on her cheek where Giffany hit her.

"I'm sorry," Dipper mumbled.

"You better be," she mumbled back as her eyelids fluttered open.

Dipper let out a sigh of relief. "You're OK!"

"Yeah...wait, where's that robotic lunatic?!"

Giffany's shriek answered Pacifica. The two looked up, a bruised Matthew held on to Mabel as she tried to fly him away from the creature. But, Giffany grabbed her leg and and threw them both on to the roof.

"I will End you!" Giffany said. "I'll END YOU!"

Giffany's hands extended into daggers, she lifted them and attempted to slash at the teen and his sister, but stopped when a loud crackling could be heard.

"Do you feel colder?" Mabel asked her brother, just as a blast of frost slammed the door down, turning everything its path to ice.

"Huh?" Giffany said, confused, giving Mabel and Matthew the chance to leap off the roof, Mabel catching her brother from under and grunting as she slowly lowered him to the ground.

Covering their faces, Dipper, Mabel, Matthew, and Pacifica covering their faces as frigid cold blew over the faces.

When they looked up, the mall was completely frozen, the mangled frozen form of Giffany's robotic shell at the edge of the roof, reaching forwards into nothing.

A second later, the ice cracked violently, everyone yelling in surprise as Giffany exploded in an explosion of snowflakes.

"Who did that?" Pacifica demanded, turning to both Mabel and Matthew who both shook their heads.

"Woo! That was fun, tee-hee!"

The quartet spun around and stood up, coming face to face with a blonde girl.

"Briar-Rose," she introduced herself with a curtesy.

Matthew furrowed his brow, he felt as if he should know her but...

"So...you're the infamous Matthew Pines! Nice to meet you! We have so much in common!" Briar clapped her hands and giggled.

"Like...?"

She smiled mysteriously and shrugged. "Oh, and Mabel? Beware of fireworks."

Mabel blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Was that a threat?" Dipper demanded.

"Nope!" Briar turned on her heel and smirked. "I hope you're thankful for the little rescue."

"Wait!" Pacifica called. Briar turned. "Do I know you?"

Briar grinned before snapping her fingers, exploding in a shower of red petals.

"Rude! I ask a question; she disappears!" Pacifica huffed.

…M-A-B-E-L…

Wendy was struggling to sleep, she was rubbing her stomach while glaring at the ceiling.

At long last, she fell into sleep, only to awake in a greyscale world.

"Huh?"

"Hey there, Red!"

Wendy yelled and spun around, coming face to face with...uh...

"The name's Bill Cipher, gorgeous!" Bill tipped his hat.

"Wait...Wait you're the guy Matthew used to be!"

"Yup!" He said. "You know I have a long history with your family!" Bill continued. "I helped your great-great-great-er, twenty-one greats—grandfather, become rich! But he was an idiot so he lost it all! Oh! Oh! I dated your great-great-great-great grandmother! I killed your mother—!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Wendy yelled, her eyes wide. Bill gave her a mouthless smirk. "Aw! Welcome Matt didn't tell you? Shame!"

Wendy opened and closed her mouth while Bill laughed. "I guess I'LL tell you then! Long story short, I drove her to suicide! Quite literally actually! You see—."

"You killed my mother?" Wendy demanded with a shaking voice.

"Yeah! Wonder why Mattie Boy didn't tell you!"

Wendy looked away from Bill, feeling betrayal and rage eat at her insides. Why DIDN'T Matthew tell her?

"I thought he cared! Too bad he really doesn't! He's not sorry; would've apologized otherwise!"

Bill watched as Wendy's angry thoughts swam through her head.

"Welp, you seem busy, I'll leave you to be upset!" Bill laughed, leaving Wendy's Mindscape and whistling to himself.

He just needed Shooting Star to push her over the edge of rage.

Then that'd be one less person to keep Matthew from loosing his sanity.

 **AN: Matthew is now totally screwed! (Lol)**

 **the idea of bringing up Wendy's mother's possible death at the hands of Bill was from Marty the Bill Fan from Gravity Falls amino! Thanks dude!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	55. Chapter 55: Alexandra Corduroy

**AN: I'm back guys! Did you miss me? :3**

 **tell your friend I said happy birthday MLG! Ma-ma!**

 **WARNING: PURE DRAMA UP AHEAD**

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: Alexandra Corduroy**

...M-A-B-E-L...

Stan and Ford came back to the manor that night, talking in hushed voices.

"You're sure about this, Stanley? You were suspicious of the house too, weren't you? Is it really worth it?"

"Sure, I was, but the creepiness factor DOES add to the theme, you gotta admit."

"But—"

"You worry too much! It'll be fine!" Stan laughed good naturally and put an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"And you're sure?" Ford repeated.

"Sure I'm sure! Harrison Manor is an awesome place! I was hallucinating before...maybe, I think. I don't know if I got that Bill guy out of my brain yet..."

Upstairs, Mabel was snuggled in her covers, a weird icky feeling pooling in her gut. She couldn't stop feeling guilty of what she had to do. Damion and Bill had visited her, apparently Wendy bit the bait and the young girl's role was coming up.

'I'm sorry, Mattie,' Mabel thought, closing her eyes, a tear leaking. 'I know it'll hurt, but it'll keep you safe...Damion promised.'

But could she trust Damion? After all, he tortured Matthew once before; the very person he kept claiming he had best interests for. What if...

That's when she heard the sound of a door creaking.

Mabel got up, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She was about to call if anyone was there, but she watched enough horror movies to know that was stupid.

She got up slowly, her sock clad feet hitting the ground.

Her closet door creaked open and closed. Mabel frowned, took her grappling hook and crept towards the possible threat, finally yelling a battle cry.

Swinging the door open she found...fireworks?

A second later they lit up, Mabel barely reacted before they exploded. With a shriek she was blasted on to the floor, her nightgown singed, and her skin heated in places, she coughed the ashes from her burning throat and got on to her shaking arms.

The door opened and Matthew charged in, followed by Dipper and her two Grunkles.

"Mabel?!" Matthew exclaimed, going to his knees and gripping her shoulders.

"F-fireworks..." Mabel coughed.

"What?" Dipper asked just as a flash of pink illuminated the sky.

The Pines, minus Matthew who was still helping Mabel up walked to the window.

"Uh...is it the Fourth of July?" Stan asked.

"No...I think?" Ford said.

"Nah, That was last week, wasn't it?" Matthew said, patting the coughing Mabel on the back.

"Then what on Earth...?"

All five Pines gasped when a firework explosion creating the word, HI.

Then it stopped.

"That Rose Girl...didn't she say 'beware of fireworks?'" Dipper turned to his siblings.

"You think she did this?" Mabel asked, between another loud cough.

"What Rose Girl?" Stan asked turning to the children.

"Just some blonde chick who froze an insane yandere robot—long story," Matthew added when he got a questioning furrowed brow from both Grunkles.

"She was weird," Dipper said then turned to his twin. "You're OK?"

Mabel coughed a bit more and nodded.

"I'll get you some water," Matthew said, giving Mabel a final pat on the back and walking out of the room. Mabel sat on her bed and sighed, feeling the guilt return.

"I'll ask Mr. Northwest if he saw anyone on the cameras," Ford said. "Stanley, see if there's anymore fireworks in the house."

"Since when where YOU boss?" Stan demanded, but followed Ford and Matthew anyway, Dipper sitting next to Mabel with a tiny frown.

"You okay?" He asked her.

'No,' She thought. "Yeah, I'm Fine, a bit shaken but I'm fine."

"If you're not...you'll tell me or Matthew?" Dipper asked gently.

"'Course Dip-Dip!"

'I'm such a liar.'

Dipper smiled and left the room leaving a guilty Mabel to wait for her water.

She lay down with a sigh, her head hitting a crumpled paper.

She frowned and rolled on her stomach, inspecting the paper; it was the Cipher Wheel, a Pine Tree and Shooting Star crossed out, a strange fish symbol circled.

"That looks like Grunkle Stan's Fez..." Mabel whispered before folding up the paper and putting inside her night table drawer.

With a sigh, she lay back on the bed, she needed to focus on helping Damion shatter her brother's heart.

...M-A-B-E-L...

Wendy woke up the next morning, standing in front of the door that hadn't been opened in over a decade.

It was a place Wendy's Mother; Alexandra Corduroy had loved to use, it was her drawing room.

Alexandra was quite the artist when she was alive, she always promised that she'd become a master artist, that the family'd be rich.

Wendy could remember her nine-year-old self sitting on one of the beanbag chairs, watching her mother paint and draw to her hearts content, giving her smile every once in a while before showcasing her newest piece; a unicorn, a dog, the moon, sometimes it was of Wendy or her three younger brothers.

Alex had been bubbly, kind, and selfless, and the best mother Wendy could've ever asked for...

Then there was that day, the day she didn't seem quite like herself.

The day she drove her car into the lake.

Wendy's father had been distraught that day, he, nor Wendy, Wyatt or Walter (Will was too young to know what had happened), could understand why Alex would kill herself. Manly Dan had locked the room up ever since.

But Wendy knew now. It was Bill who had killed her, it only made sense! Her mother had been happy, she had dreams and friends and family! Bill must've killed her like he boasted.

And by extension, Matthew.

He didn't even bother telling her; was he even sorry? Did he even care?

Wendy chuckled bitterly, rubbing her womb where her babies where. How cruel it was that all this time she had been dating her mother's killer, and that the father of her children would've been the person who ended their grandmother.

Stealing herself, she turned on her heel, a determined look on her face as she stormed out of the Corduroy residence.

She was going to give Matthew a piece of her mind.

...M-A-B-E-L...

Mabel poked at her breakfast, a frown gracing her usual upbeat and smiling face.

"You haven't eaten a thing," Dipper pointed out.

"Yeah..." Mabel said carelessly.

"You were eating a crap ton yesterday, are you okay Marbles?" Matthew frowned.

"Still shaken up?" Dipper suggested.

Mabel nodded mutely.

"And you're positive you saw nobody on the cameras?" Ford pressed Preston nearby.

"Mr. Pines," Preston said in an annoyed voice. "I have told you already that there was nobody there! I find it highly insulting that you do not trust me."

"Why can't we take a look then?" Stab piped up.

"A man can't have privacy nowadays?!" Preston demanded stabbing his baked potato violently.

"Don't you think we have a right? Our niece was attacked!" Ford exclaimed.

Preston opened his mouth to respond when Pacifica called, "I wore the dress you wanted!"

The occupants of the table turned to see Pacifica in a lake foam green dress and diamond earrings.

Dipper paused as the two locked eyes. Pacifica smiled at him, still holding eye-contact and gave a delicate curtsy.

Matthew grinned and turned to Mabel to see if she was paying attention to the cute exchange, but she wasn't; she was too busy swirling her single pancake in a pool of syrup with her fork while eating her hair.

"That's not the dress I wanted, Pacifica," Priscilla snapped. "You were supposed to where SEA foam green not LAKE foam green!"

Pacifica's smile faded as she turned to her mother. "I-I kinda like it though—"

"Mind your mother," Preston warned.

"But—"

Preston brought his bell and gave it a jingle. Pacifica flinched and sighed dejectedly, walking out of the kitchen.

"The Party is in ten hours, Pacifica!" called Priscilla. "You best be good until then!"

Pacifica nodded mutely, still walking away.

Dipper furrowed his brow while Ford looked suddenly very uncomfortable, Stan however, was staring at the Northwests with a new layer of rage.

Matthew could see why the Stan twins where on edge, Preston no doubt reminded them of their late father Filbrick.

Dipper was about to say something when the electric buzzer sounded.

"Now what?!" Preston snapped, pressing the button under the table once more and triggering the nearby painting to show what the camera was seeing.

Wendy.

Mabel's fork missed the pancake and stabbed the plate instead, causing a loud shrieking sound to be heard.

"Another hooligan?" Priscilla demanded.

"That's my girlfriend," Matthew said, though her expression worried him, she didn't look at all happy.

"If you MUST speak with her, go outside, do NOT bring her in here!" Preston snapped.

Matthew rolled his eye and walked out of the kitchen into the grand entrance, pulling the lever to open the gates and walking out to see the red-head.

"Wendy!" Matthew called, wearing a grin. He waited for the girl to smile that good natured smile that only she could pull off.

She didn't.

Matthew's brow furrowed. "Wendy?" He stood in front of her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Wendy looked Matthew dead in the eye before taking one large step towards him. A second later, she slapped him across the face.

Matthew staggered backwards in surprise, clutching his red and bruising cheek. "Wen—?"

"You're not going to believe it, Matthew!" Wendy said with a dark laugh. "You're other self visited me last night!"

"Bill? What'd he do, did he hurt you?" Matthew took a step towards his girlfriend, she took a step back.

"No, but you did," Wendy crossed her arms.

Mabel ran out with Dipper, both seeing the angry Wendy on camera. Dipper came to investigate, Mabel came to do her job.

With one last apology to her brother she conjured all the angriest thoughts she could muster, directing them towards Wendy.

Immediately, the red-head's posture grew more rigid. "You killed my mother!" She accused angrily.

Dipper gasped in shock. "What?! Matt, what's she talking about?" Dipper ran towards his brother, looking between him and Wendy.

Wendy glared at Matthew while the blonde's eye widened in realization. "Wendy," he said quickly, "In another timeline, yeah, I did alright? I-I did, but not in this one!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wendy pressed.

"I just...I just wanted to forget about it all, I was scared that if I told you..." Matthew took in a deep breath and gripped Wendy's shoulders. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!" Wendy snapped pulling away. "You're not sorry for lying to me! You're sorry for getting caught!"

"Wendy—!"

"You know what? I'm done!" Wendy threw her hands up and turned around. "I'm done dating a murderer!"

Dipper turned to Mabel with a dropped jaw, the girl was trying hard not to cry.

But not for the reason Dipper assumed.

"It's over," Wendy said finally, in a resigned voice.

At the grief stricken look on Matthew's face, Mabel could no longer hold in the tears.

'I'm sorry,' she thought, fuelling more anger. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...'

"You don't mean that," Matthew said, his voice tight.

Wendy fixed him with a steely glare. "I do."

And with that she stormed off leaving the heartbroken Matthew to stand there.

"Matthew?" Dipper gently took his brother's hand. Matthew didn't react.

If it were any other circumstance, Dipper may have been glad that Wendy had dumped her boyfriend. But this was Matthew, and he was beyond hurt.

Mabel instantly squeezed around Matthew's waist, sniffling, though still he did nothing.

"M-Mattie? Mattie, say something, please," she whispered.

"There's nothing to say," Matthew said in a cracked voice, he shook both twins off and walked back into the Manor.

Dipper exchanged a look with Mabel before walking after his brother.

"Well done," came Damion's voice from behind.

Mabel didn't answer.

...M-A-B-E-L...

Wendy opened the door to her house, her expression blank as she plopped down on to the kitchen chair.

She did what she had to, she couldn't keep a relationship with Matthew if he was going to keep omitting the truth.

The door opened once more, the men of the house returning.

"You were awesome with that alligator, Dad!" Wyatt said.

"Beyond awesome!" Walter said.

"Hey, Wendy!" Will chirped sitting across from her. "I got you this—" Will placed down a snow globe. "—and this one is for Matthew!" Will took out a wooden statue that was carved to look like a horse.

"I figured he'd like horses!"

Wendy looked at the horse figurine and back at her brother. "Will, we broke up."

There were three dropped jaws and one surprised father.

"Really?" Manly Dan asked.

"Yeah...we...we didn't work," Wendy looked away.

"B-but he's so nice!" Will cried.

"And rich!" Walter said.

"And good-looking!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"It's the inside that counts," Wendy said. "You were right, Dad, he was no good."

Manly Dan patted his daughter on the shoulder. "I'm just glad you came to your senses, doll."

"But the babies!" Will blurted out.

Wendy looked sadly at her womb. "They're going to have to be fatherless."

...M-A-B-E-L...

"HE'S SINGLE!" Penelope shrieked happily, dancing around her room as she looked at Matthew's social media.

"He's single, he's single, he's single, HELL YES!"

Penelope flopped onto her mattress, rolling on to her stomach and looking at the picture of Matthew's back on her phone.

She took the picture yesterday, totally not stalker-ish.

"You're safe from that witch now, Mattie Bear..." she cooed, rolling on her side and sighing happily.

...M-A-B-E-L...

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Love ya'll!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	56. Chapter 56: Facade

**AN: I'm back! Another Sunday, another chapter!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Six: Facade**

Dipper's fist hovered over the door to Matthew's bedroom, poised to knock. But he didn't think he could, he didn't want to look at Matthew and his eerie cheerfulness, it made him scared, angry, and sad at the same time.

Matthew being single had traveled around Gravity Falls like wildfire doused in gasoline in the spam of an hour.

Why his brother felt the need to tell the world on social media, was a mystery to Dipper, maybe it made him feel better?

Matthew meanwhile had been quite awkward. He had this ever present smile on for the entirety of breakfast and was humming in his room cheerfully afterwards.

His facade may have fooled the other occupants of the household, but it didn't fool Dipper, and judging by the look Mabel had—her face looking as if everything happy had been removed from the world—she hadn't fallen for it either.

Matthew was obviously hurting, he was hurting so much that he had to hide his pain with a smile.

It made Dipper's burning hatred for Bill to become a raging inferno, but he was also angry with Wendy. His brother had made mistakes in his past life, and yes, just like a few weeks ago, he had been just like her.

But Matthew was a good person with a big heart, was she so blinded by grief that she couldn't see that anymore?

Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts when Matthew's bedroom door opened with a flourish.

"We're going for ice-cream," He announced with an eerily wide grin.

"Now?" Dipper asked.

"The Party starts in nine hours, we'll make it back in time! Not to worry!" The blonde walked down the hallway singing "Catch a Falling Star".

Dipper frowned sadly at his brother's receding form. "Oh, Matthew..." his shoulders slumped and he sighed.

There was the sound of another door opening, Mabel walked out, wearing an uncharacteristically dark sweater. It was of cracked shooting stars falling from the sky in a dark blue background.

He was already dealing with one sad brother, he really didn't want to deal with a sad sister, a.k.a The very embodiment of happiness.

"Matt's taking us out for ice cream," he said in a attempt to cheer her up.

Mabel perked up slightly. "I'm getting four flavours this time!"

"Last time you got three and got very sick," Dipper pointed out.

Mabel blew a raspberry and strutted down the hallway.

At least Dipper didn't have to worry too much about her.

Or so he thought, because in reality, he did.

…M-A-B-E-L…

"Can't we go five seconds without some girl trying to flirt with you?" Dipper asked, annoyed while Mabel sang happily behind her quadruple scoop ice cream cone.

She licked the very top layer while Dipper began scowling at the waitress who was not so subtly staring intently at Matthew's jean clad bottom as he bent to pick up a dollar bill he had dropped.

"No need for that," she purred. "On the house!"

Matthew smiled thankfully and she winked, walking away.

"To be fair, I should've expected this," Matthew stretched and licked from his chocolate ice cream cone. "Now that they know I'm not taken it'll be worse."

"How about the fact that everyone's meming Wendy...and they're all super mean," Mabel held up a phone, showing a Wendy meme that said, ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY DUMP MATTHEW PINES. And another one saying I'M WENDY AND I DUMPED THE HOTTEST MAN ON EARTH HUE, HUE!

Matthew's expression darkened before he slipped back into his cheerful facade. "Again, bound to happen."

The door to the ice cream shop opened and in came someone who was quite high on Dipper's People I Hate With a Burning Passion List.

Penelope Evergreen.

"Matthew darling what a coincidence!" She said, standing over the table they were sitting at and leaning forward towards the blonde.

Matthew frowned. "Something tells me you just read my status update and decided to come here."

"Details, details..." Penelope waved a dismissive hand. "How's you're little...situation going?"

Dipper saw Mabel look slightly guilty, he couldn't see why, though, on the other hand Matthew's facade had once more slipped, showing forth the heartbroken boy underneath.

Dipper hated Penelope for bringing that painful memory out.

"Why would you care?" Dipper snapped.

Penelope gave him a side ways glance and sneered at him. "Because I'm nice."

"You're anything BUT nice!" Mabel protested.

Penelope's eyes glinted dangerously before she turned back to Matthew. "I didn't see you at the audition yesterday, what happened?"

"I was helping Dipper—"

"Goodness Gravity, Matthew! When will those brats realize your entire world doesn't revolve around them?"

"Hey!" Mabel complained standing up sharply, causing three layers to fall off her cone. "Aww..." she said forlornly.

"I'll get you another, Mabes," Matthew stood up and Penelope grabbed his arm. "Matthew, you need a break from them."

"But—"

"Sweetie, trust me! You'll enjoy it if you come with me! Just for a bit!" Penelope smiled.

Matthew opened his mouth to protest when a sudden feeling crept up his spine. Penelope smirked as Matthew flinched violently at the strange unnatural feeling, his cone dropping.

"Sure," he said finally.

Penelope smiled and wrapped an arm around Mathew's shoulder, leading him out of the store.

Looking over their shoulders, the raven haired girl saw the twins glaring hatefully at her.

She winked at them and turned back around.

"She's up to something..." Mabel squinted at the receding forms of Penelope and Matthew.

"Something shady," Dipper agreed. "I mean, remember? Matthew said she let him get kidnaped by Damion."

"Who wants him to be Demon King...you think she's apart of the plan?" Mabel turned to her brother.

"That's what I'm worried about. Matt's already been hurt, what if he gets hurt again?"

"Well, duh! We won't let that happen! We'll make sure of it!" Mabel put on her "serious" face. 'I hurt him once, not again.'

Guilt pooled in her stomach.

'Not again.' She repeated in her mind.

…M-A-B-E-L…

Penelope sat next to Matthew on the piano bench in her father's auditorium as he played a fast song.

In reality she hated classical music, but everyone knows that you can't please a guy unless you make him feel like everything he likes is interesting! Logic 101!

Perhaps Wendy didn't get that but she sure did!

"That was beautiful!" She gushed, clapping her hands.

"You think so?" Matthew smiled. "Thanks, Wendy."

Penelope forced a laugh but was internally bristling. "It's Penelope, sweetie!"

"Right! Right, crap. I'm sorry I just..." Matthew's facade slipped once more and he swallowed thickly.

"I know. It's hard when you're in the dumps..." Penelope patted Matthew's arm.

She really didn't know in fact; she'd never been dumped before, GIRLS did the dumping, not the other way around! Of course, then she'd kill the poor souls who's hearts she crushed into powder.

Of course no one needed to know THAT, but again, Logic 101!

At least Wendy got SOMETHING right.

"Teach me?" Penelope said moving closer to Matthew on the bench so there legs touched.

Matthew turned to her, his eyes taking on a sad look. Of course, Penelope wouldn't understand, but...Wendy had said the exact same thing weeks ago, hadn't she?

Back when she still loved him.

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah...yeah sure, I'll teach you."

Like back then, he patted his lap, Penelope grinned wildly and sat on the offered seat rather abruptly.

Matthew grunted and pitched forward, his hands slamming the piano keys and causing a discord to sound through the auditorium.

"Oh! Sorry!" Penelope said.

Matthew gave a tight smile and moved Penelope's hands over the keys.

Soon he was washed over with déjà vu, he was no longer in the auditorium with Penelope.

He was in Harrison Manor with Wendy. He could feel how tense and nervous she was, and he found that cute, finally he saw beneath the tomboy mask she liked to wear.

Matthew could hear Wendy's light laughter as he cracked some jokes here and there, and he smiled when she played the C Major scale perfectly.

"You're a fast learner," he mumbled to Wendy.

"You're a good teacher," Wendy—no, not Wendy—Penelope said.

Matthew was pulled out of the flashback, Penelope was looking back at him with a smile.

The grey-eyed girl got up and smoothed her pink teal skirt before spinning around. "Daddy'll Let you in for sure!" She promised.

Matthew chuckled lightly. "Good to kn—" his voice cut off when Penelope pulled him into a kiss.

He was shocked for a second, and when it wore off, he still didn't kiss back.

He didn't feel explosions and butterflies like with Wendy; Penelope didn't seem to be kissing him with passion.

It was more like possession.

Penelope furrowed her brow. Why wasn't he kissing back?

Maybe he needed a little push...

Matthew flinched violently once more as the same strange sensation as before took over.

His arms wrapped around Penelope's waist, pulling her in as he kissed her passionately.

That was more like it.

Penelope pulled back, satisfied as Matthew blinked twice slowly.

"What—?"

"I'll tell Daddy about your inclusion, 'Kay?" Penelope giggled and strutted down the walkway as Matthew stood there wondering what on Earth had just happened.

"C'mon! I have another place in mind!"

…M-A-B-E-L…

Dipper and Mabel popped out of the bush they were hiding in, and watched the duo walking out of the auditorium.

"He looks fine..." Dipper said.

"The bad thing could happen later! C'mon!"

Dipper nodded and he and his sister continued to follow.

While Dipper moved from behind trees to benches to alleyways.

Mabel was content on doing an army crawl while singing the "Mission Impossible" theme.

Matthew and Penelope went into a bakery, Dipper took out his binoculars and looked through them.

"Ba-BA!" Mabel said loudly finishing off the theme, and popping up next to her brother.

"What do you see?"

"They're just talking," Dipper responded. "Nothing diabolical, yet."

Penelope laughed at a joke and took Matthew's hand from across the table, smirking for she saw other girls glaring at her from the corner of her eye.

Turning to the window, she frowned upon seeing Dipper looking at her and Matthew with binoculars.

Dipper and Mabel yelped and ducked behind a nearby bush.

Penelope turned back to Matthew and gave him a tight smile. "Why don't you get us something, hm?"

"Uh, Yeah, sure," Matthew said, still feeling nervous. He felt like he was cheating on Wendy, but he knew he wasn't, she dumped him.

He sighed and lay his face on the table. He almost wished he WAS cheating, at least he's know that Wendy didn't hate him...

Penelope walked over to the bush the twins where hiding behind with a smirk. With a flick of her wrist, they both flew into the air with a cry of surprise.

"Don't get in my way, sweeties..." Penelope smiled. "I have big plans and I don't need you two to be ruining them!"

"Don't you do anything to Matthew you-you-you TRAMP SKANK!" Mabel yelled.

Penelope gasped and the two fell unceremoniously. "Pardon?" She said in an eerily quiet voice.

Mabel didn't repeat herself, just glared.

"Watch yourself..." Penelope whispered, spinning on her heel.

She did not need brats ruining her life...

…M-A-B-E-L…

This is what you get when you break up with a popular local pretty boy.

You get hate.

Wendy walked through town, getting looks of hatred everywhere she turned.

"I knew this'd happen y'know," said a girl dressed in red to her two friends dressed in green and yellow. "Why would he date an ugly girl like her? She OBVIOUSLY screwed her way into his heart!"

"Maybe it's because she has a large cup size," The yellow one said. "It's at least a D..."

"What?! I have a C! Her size is SO not bigger than mine!" The red one snapped.

"You sure?" The green one said.

"Shut up!"

The three girls passed Wendy and gave her identical scowls before continuing their gossip.

"Hey, Wendy!"

What was this? A non hostile voice?

Wendy turned to find Robbie.

"Uh, Hey, heard you broke up with Pretty Boy," He laughed. "Good riddance, am I right?"

Wendy forced a smile. "Yeah..."

She could still see Matthew's heartbroken face. "Yeah."

She gent guilty but she didn't know why.

…M-A-B-E-L…

AN: Try to count all the pop culture references, Lol

Fantasy Fan OUT!


	57. Chapter 57: Parties

**AN: Another Sunday means update time!**

 **Thank you AngelPines for pointing out the typo! I'll be sure to fix it!**

 **And not to worry, Arylia Scry, I'm still doing Sock Opera, it's one of my favourite episodes!**

 **Finally, THANK YOU Marty the Bill Fan for your amazing fanart in Gravity Falls amino! I love it!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven: Parties**

"Who do you think Brandon McPersley is going to choose?" Mabel asked Pacifica excitedly as she, the blonde, and Candy and Grenda watched Gravity Falls' Bachelor.

"My money's on Juliette," Pacifica said. "They have some serious romantic tension."

"Agreed! They're practically made for each other!" Grenda said. "I'm naming the ship Bralliette!"

"I think it should be Marcia," Candy objected. "She's super sweet and they like similar things, Juliette and Brandon hate each other; I don't count that as romantic tension."

"Yes! Can-Can knows what she's talking about!" Mabel cheered, giving her Korean friend a high-five. "What about you, Waddles?"

The pig snorted and and pressed his snout on one of the girls who was giving a commentary.

"Hmm...he might have a point, I mean Jessica is nice and they have chemistry," Grenda mused.

"Grenda you traitor! Don't abandon the Brandon X Juliette ship!" Pacifica threw a handful of popcorn at her.

Grenda grinned and dumped the popcorn all over Pacifica's head. Waddles squealed in delight before hopping on the blonde, gobbling popcorn off her.

At first Pacifica was disgusted, but after a few seconds she giggled at the tickling Waddles tongue was giving her.

The other three girls burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Hanging out with her friends was honestly making Mabel feel better, hurting Matthew and Penelope's shady plans where still at the back of her mind, but she didn't feel so awful.

"I heard Brandon was having a series finale party tomorrow!" Candy said once she could stop laughing. She showed them his Facebook page.

"His daughter is soooo lucky!" Mabel said. "I'd love to be invited to awesome parties!"

"You just might, your brother is Matthew Pines, remember," Pacifica said gently heaving Waddles off her body. "I'll probably go to, with my status and all."

"Too bad for us," Grenda lamented slightly.

Pacifica waved hand. "C'mon, invites usually include a plus-one. I can bring one of you and Mabel can to, if we get invited."

"Us? At Brandon McPersley's Party?" Candy squealed in glee.

"Speaking of invites..." Pacifica handed two golden letters to the two girls. "To The Party tonight."

Candy and Grenda gasped before Fan-girling and tackling the Northwest in a hug.

"Hey! Is this a group hug? Give me some!" Mabel yelled jumping on top of her friends.

"PACIFICA." Came the loud voice of Mr. Northwest.

The girl's bedroom door opened with a flourish and in came Preston.

He surveyed the popcorn covered carpet and wrinkled his nose. "You have to get dressed." He said finally.

Pacifica untangled herself from the limbs of girls before brushing herself off.

"Dad, relax the party's in five hours, we have—."

"And," Preston cut off his daughter. "Your—" Preston glanced at Candy and Grenda with narrowed eyes. "—company can leave now."

"But—."

Preston held up his bell and gave it a ring.

The girl flinched and bowed her head, nodding slowly. "Um...I'll see you guys later?"

Candy and Grenda nodded silently and left, the happy atmosphere gone from the room.

"And you, Mabel," Preston said. "Can get something presentable from Pacifica."

Mabel looked between Candy and Grenda's disappearing forms to Pacifica's subdued posture, to, Preston.

She scowled, her bow glowing warm, unknown to her, her eyes had turned a faded pink.

Preston was still staring at Mabel, waiting for an answer when a bunch of magenta coloured hands phased through the wall, reaching for the man...

At this point Mabel had returned to her senses, shaking her head vigorously to rid her head of the light headedness.

"No?" Preston asked slowly. Pacifica gave the girl a worried look.

"No! I-I mean that's not what I—" she looked up, the hands phased back into the wall.

"Yes, I'll have Pacifica get me something."

Preston nodded in approval before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Mabel," Pacifica muttered.

"It's Okay!" Mabel said poking the girl's cheek cheerfully. "You didn't choose for your Dad to be a poop face!"

Pacifica covered her mouth to stop a laugh but couldn't help it, she giggled and Mabel joined her.

"I'm going to take a bath," she said finally leaving Mabel to enter her en suite.

Mabel looked back up at the upper wall, where the hands had been.

...M-A-B-E-L...

"Ellie..." said a cool and familiar voice.

The woman opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust them, before turning to her head to the side.

"Damion..."

The young boy smiled. "Glad you're awake. A lot has happened since the car crash."

"Car crash—?" Then everything cane flooding back to her. The snow monsters the car slamming into the tree...Kouri...

"Is she—?"

"Safe."

Ellie Pines sighed in relief before turning to her brother. "The twins? Matthew?"

"That...is a more tricky story," Damion said, now sitting on the hospital bed.

"Like I said, lots has happened. Your eldest son had his heart broken."

"What?" Ellie said, trying to sit up but grimaced at the pain and lay back down.

"Wendy Corduroy left him due to his shady past. A shame, really, I do feel bad for him." Damion looked as sorry as a child getting gifts for Christmas.

Basically, he wasn't sorry at all and Ellie knew it.

"Would it be wrong to assume you had a hand in this?" Ellie said darkly.

Damion looked down on his sister, his lips parted and curled into a cruel grin, his dark eyes glittering with mirth.

"No."

...M-A-B-E-L...

The same day, once he had shaken Penelope off, Matthew sat and stared at the biggest lake in Gravity Falls.

The very lake Wendy's mother died in. He closed his eyes as guilty squids swam laps through his gut.

He could vaguely hear people laughing as they fished and swam, once or twice he saw the tail of the Gobblewonker.

He walked towards the lake's edge, staring at his reflection, he slipped off his eyepatch, his gold eye revealed.

'I'll always be apart of you kid! Always!' Bill's words echoed in his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"What if I don't want you to be?" He whispered. "What if I'll never be happy because of you?"

Matthew could've swore he heard the sound of Bill's mocking laughter, he couldn't be sure though.

"Maaaaaaathew!" A shrill girlish cry could be heard, cutting through Matthew's thoughts.

He turned to where a group of girls where in bathing suits.

The one in the front, a blonde girl was in a pink bikini had her hands on her hips.

"Matthew! Come swim with us!" She said with a grin.

"I don't have my swim trunks," Matthew said. 'Or any trunks for that matter.'

"You can swim with just your underwear..." the blonde girl purred, the girls behind her giggled.

Matthew sighed and swiped a hand through his hair. "Look, ladies, I can't swim..."

"But we can teach you! Can't we girls?" The blonde turned to her entourage who answered with a chorus of "Yeah!"

"Um look..."

"It's not like you have anything to do," Blonde Girl pressed. "That lumberjill dumped you."

Matthew grimaced.

"I called it," a girl in the back said. "I KNEW she was a tramp."

This comment was followed by a chorus of "Mmmmhmmmm." From the group.

Matthew furrowed his brow. "She's not a—"

"Come on!" Blonde Girl grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him closer towards the lake.

"Just take your shoes and shirt off, keep your jeans on if it's that embarrassing," she said.

Matthew sighed, figuring Blonde Girl and her cronies wouldn't leave him alone until he complied, he threw his shirt and Jean jacket off before slipping off his shoes and socks.

"I'm Reagan BTW..." Blonde Girl smiled. "You probably know me."

"You were the one who started The I Love my Flaming Matthew club on Twitter, right?" Matthew rose an eyebrow.

"Aaaaand the daughter of Brandon McPresley? You must've heard of him."

"Mhm," Matthew said uninterested. "Let's get this over with."

Reagan stepped into the shallow part of the lake and turned, "Come, Come, I'll help you in!"

"I'm fine, thank you," Matthew said calmly, stepping into the water, hissing at the frigid water soaking his jeans and causing the fabric to cling to his legs.

"We can start with floating, it's like, super easy."

Matthew blinked twice, Reagan's hair suddenly became a fiery red, her brown eyes turning a fiery forest green. Her face then peppered with freckles.

Wendy.

Matthew smiled, accepting the little illusion his mind was giving him and coming towards...

Yeah, he forgot her name.

...M-A-B-E-L...

"For the last time, Dip! You look fine!"

"You're sure?"

"Ugh, Yes!" Mabel crossed her arms as Dipper adjusted his bow tie for the millionth time.

The brunette was wearing a pink silk pouf gown that Pacifica had picked out for her, since it matched her dress and a matching pair of heels.

"What's in to you today? You're kinda...annoyed?"

"Well when you're around the Northwests for so long, you get like that."

Dipper flinched. The salt in his sister's voice was nearly tangible.

He frowned and began to swipe some probably invisible dust.

Mabel scowled and left with a heavy sigh.

"Yeesh, what are you, Mabel, a saltine cracker?" He mumbled.

Dipper considered slicking his hair back, but decided not to, he almost forgot about his embarrassing birth mark.

There was a sudden tap on his window.

The boy turned, coming face to face with a familiar blue jay. Wasn't that the one attacking Arnold Evergreen?

Dipper smirked, anyone who attacked that walking ball of ego was a friend in his book.

He unlatched the window, reading the letter with a frown.

"Dipper Pines" it read.

"The following people must never, under any circumstances, be left alone.

Mabel Pines

Stanley Pines

Matthew Pines

The first is being haunted. The second is their next target. And the third is being seduced. They must be accompanied by someone trustworthy. They are in danger.

This is not a joke.

-Anonymous"

Dipper titled his head and frowned as the blue jay flew away.

Mabel was being haunted? By what? Stan was WHO'S next target?

The letter rose more questions than answers. Still, if the letter was telling the truth, it'd explain Mabel's strange behaviour and perhaps the weird attacks that where going on.

Dipper neatly folded the letter and put it in his night drawer.

As he walked downstairs, he could see the Northwest praising her dress choice.

Mabel put on a plastic smile. 'Your sister is being haunted.'

"What are you hiding from me, Mabel?" Dipper whispered with a heavy heart.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Pacifica stumbled into him.

The boy cried out, his shoes loosing their footing on the stairs.

Pacifica grabbed his wrist, but was dragged down by his momentum the two yelled, tumbling down the stairs, Dipper falling on his back and Pacifica on top of him, their foreheads slammed together.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, what in Nathanial's name are you doing?" Preston demanded.

Pacifica squeaked and tried to get up, but her purple heels had no traction on the carpet and she fell on top of Dipper.

On the second try she quickly scrambled to her feet a long with the blushing Dipper, Who was squirming since Preston was glaring at him longer than he felt comfortable.

"Pacifica! Why are you wearing purple?" Priscilla demanded.

"I like it," Pacifica said. "Besides, the diamonds are sea foam, aren't they?"

Priscilla looked peeved, and Preston opened his mouth to say something when Stan walked through and yelled, "Good news kids! We're moving out soon!" The old man stopped when he saw the Northwests staring at him.

"What are you wearing?!" Preston half shrieked.

"What? It's a suit—!"

"Not YOU you're brother! What IS that?!" Preston gestured madly behind Stan where Ford had settled himself in one of the dining room chairs buried in a book, he looked up and glanced around, confused.

"Mr. Pines, you can't be seriously wearing that, can you?" Pricilla asked eyeing Ford.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ford asked, Dipper could hear a good deal of self consciousness in his voice.

"You look like an interdenominational techno punk who caught a cold and decided to buy a sweater! We're meeting the most famous and powerful people in the world, you can't—can't where THAT!" Preston said dramatically.

Stan coughed loudly to cover up a laugh.

That's when the lights began to flicker on and off.

"Huh? What's going on?" Mabel exclaimed.

"It's happening!" Preston yelled as the China began to float.

The three children and Priscilla and Stan dived under the table. Ford ducked the occasional plate and stared at everything bug eyed. "A ghost?" He mused, half-heartedly dodging a spoon.

"You are my possessions! Obey me!" Preston yelled shaking a fist.

The flying china finally stopped.

"Great Uncle Ford, What was that?" Dipper asked in panic as he crawled from underneath the table.

"A ghost," Ford squinted. "Definitely a ghost."

"Well we can't have a ghost!" Preston yelled. "The Party is in an hour!"

"We'll just have to exterminate it I presume!" Ford said, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of coming in contact with the supernatural.

"Only YOU would say that so cheerfully," Stan stated.

"Then exterminate it!" Priscilla shrieked.

"Right... exorcising slipped my mind, Dipper, do you have Journal 3?" Dipper cheerfully took the book from inside his suit pocket. "Here! Any chance I can help—?"

"I'll take it from here my boy!" Ford enthusiastically rolled his shoulders and marched upstairs.

"So...how exactly is he going to find it?" Mabel asked Dipper.

"It's Grunkle Ford! He knows everything!" Dipper said. "Trust me, he'll get rid of it before the party."

...M-A-B-E-L...

 **AN: Well, finally finished this up!**

 **More Matthew drama and some Dipcifica, along with a lovely little Mabel problem! The McPersleys are going to be important later on too.**

 **Also, "Stem What Hated" (it's an anagram)**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	58. Chapter 58: Northwest Blendin's Manor

**AN: I'm back folks! Woohoo!**

 **All questions will be answered at the bottom!**

 **Now, as you may know, I haven't been using italics lately, I miss it, so I'm using them again!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight: Northwest Beldin's Manor Game Mystery**

The water covered his face and Matthew felt a surge of panic.

He shot his head up from the water and coughed up the liquid.

"Aww! You were so close that time!" Reagan said. "We can try again!"

Matthew brushed is soaking bangs from his face and looked up, gauging the time. The sun had somewhat set so perhaps...seven-ish?

"I have to go," Matthew said walking to the lake bank.

"You're going home like that? You're all wet!" Reagan said pulling herself out of the water.

"It's fine, I'll be OK," Matthew said distractedly, his brain teasing him of Wendy as he put his shirt back on.

"You can come home with me to dry up!"

"Can't."

"Why not? I mean..."

As Reagan continued to talk, Matthew lit his palms with flames warming the denim of his jeans and causing him to sigh in delight at the warmth.

Which then got him thinking about Wendy again, and how warm _she_ had been, her kind laugh...her amazing smile, her loving arms...

"...Like, I know you're extraordinary but even extraordinary people can get colds, right?"

Matthew blinked out of his daze and turned to Reagan "Yeah, sure, Wendy."

Reagan furrowed her brow. "It's Reagan."

Matthew cringed. "Sorry."

The teen then walked briskly to avoid saying seeing or feeling something else that reminded him of his ex.

He needed to stop thinking about Wendy...but he knew he couldn't. He missed her too much.

Matthew closed his eyes and sighed. "I'd do anything to get you back, Wen," he whispered.

When he opened them, he was in a very different area; the forest was gone, replaced with a white blank room.

"What the—?" Matthew as cut off by a pair of hands grabbing him and twisting his arms behind his back.

He grunted in pain, squirming under his assulter's grip.

"You cannot Escape, Matthew Pines," his attacker said in a deep voice.

Matthew's head turned to glare at his opponent. "Like hell I—!"

Time Police. And there were two of them, but why—?

Matthew's shoulders slumped. _"Shit..."_

"What's this?! You finally resign yourself to your fate?!" A loud and obnoxious voice crowed.

Matthew scowled. "Hello, Blendin."

Blendin Blandin tapped his cloaking device and furrowed his brow. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You have the most annoying voice in the Multiverse!" Matthew snapped. "Your level of annoyance surpasses Bill Cipher!"

"What?! No it doesn't!" Blendin shrieked.

"The kid has a point," The dark skinned Time Policeman said.

"Yeah, even Bill doesn't make me this upset," his blonde friend agreed.

"TRAITORS!" Blendin screamed, pointing angrily at the Time Policemen.

"We were never on your side in the first place," The blonde one grumbled. His friend snickered.

Blendin glared at Matthew who was busy choking on laughter.

"So, _Matthew_..." Blendin walked towards the teen and circled him. "Where's your sidekicks? Where's your leader, Waddles?"

"They're at a Party..." Matthew tensed.

The Party. One Hundred Fifty Years.

The Ghost...

How could he have forgotten?!

"No, no, no, no," Matthew began to squirm once more. "Let me go! My siblings—!"

"I don't think so, Pines!" Blendin snapped, crossing his arms. "The only way you'll see your family again is if you survive—." Blendin spun in a flourish, the back of the white room opened to reveal a futuristic arena. "—GLOBNAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not playing your game, Blendin!" Matthew said sharply, slamming the back of his head on the Blonde Police man's nose; the one that was holding him.

The man screamed and staggered backward, letting go of Matthew and clutching his nose, the other man lunged for the teen, only to be punched in the face with a flaming fist.

"What? No, no, no! You idiots! Grab him!" Blendin cried running after Matthew as the demon snatched a Time Traveller's Tape from one of the men.

Quickly he pulled the tape forwards, hitting the back button and going backwards threw space and time in a flash of blue light.

The blonde blinked his eyes as he readjusted to the bright sun, quickly hiding behind an evergreen tree when another flash of blue could be seen.

"The coordinates lead us here," one of the Time Policemen said.

"Well, where is he?! Find him!" Blendin cried.

"He can't have gone far—."

"Just _find him!"_ Blendin snapped.

Matthew obviously wasn't in the right time, it was too bright outside when back in July 2012 it was evening.

He quickly pulled the tape, squinting at the days and years. But he couldn't go back if he didn't know when he was, could he?

Matthew gave a frustrated sigh

"You know what? I'm just going to stutter until—WHAT THE TIME HECK?!"

Matthew looked up just in time to see a car zooming threw the grass, maniacal laughter coming from the drivers' seat.

Matthew's heart skipped a beat when he saw who was driving; a red headed woman.

Wendy's Mother, but her eyes weren't the same forest green like her daughter's, they were a soulless gold.

Bill.

With one last cackle, as people screamed and ran out of the way, the car zoomed off the lake bank and into the water.

At that moment, Alex Corduroy began to scream; obviously Bill had relinquished his hold on his newest puppet so she can feel and experience herself drowning.

The car continued to sink, Alex pounding on the window, screaming for help. The people were scared though. Scared of her previous maniac trip.

Matthew's breathing became heavy as he watched, frozen as the woman Wendy had loved and admired the most, met her end.

 _Stop. Don't look. Just stop looking..._

It was 2001, Wendy's ninth birthday, it was the day Bill—no _he_ —killed Alexandra Corduroy, it was supposed to be a cruel joke to the little young Ice Bag.

Except it wasn't funny anymore.

"What in Time's name?! Was that Bill Cipher?!" Blendin screamed at the two Policemen who were just as horrified as he was.

Matthew fumbled with the tape, calculating the years back to to 2012 before he gave the tape a sharp tug. This time with shaking hands, he pressed the forward button.

 **…M-A-B-E-L…**

To say Dipper felt out of place was an understatement. Even in his suit and rich status he felt utterly like a black sheep.

So he stayed near the snack table, eating...whatever it was he was holding.

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda chatted loudly over marshmallows. But even from here, Dipper could see how forced his sister's smile was.

Then there was Stan, who was talking with a bunch of rich people. "I swear, every single one of these losers are idiots! Gravity Falls is home to the stupidest people ever!" He said. The people broke into annoying snooty laughter.

"You're not enjoying yourself?"

Dipper jumped lightly and turned to Pacifica, her head titled to the side.

"It's not that it's just..."

"You're worried about someone."

"Yeah," Dipper rose an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"You've been here staring at your sister and your uncle for a half-hour," Pacifica said.

Dipper looked around to check if anyone was eavesdropping before walking closer to Pacifica "Can...you keep a secret?"

Pacifica looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"So, I got a letter, it said that I should watch out for Mabel, Grunkle Stan and Matthew."

"Who was it from?"

"It was anonymous."

Pacifica frowned and took up a chocolate biscuit, munching on it slowly. "What if it was from the triangle creep? What's his name...Bill?"

Dipper matched Pacifica's frown. He hadn't thought of that...

"But what reason would Bill have to warn me?" Dipper asked.

"Who knows? Phsycos are always unpredictable," Pacifica said matter-of-factly, pointing her snack at Dipper before popping the rest in her mouth.

Dipper then winced and turned back to the blonde. "Hey, can you get me to a bathroom or...?"

"You've been living here for like, over a week," Pacifica scolded.

"Your house is huge! Matthew or your butler had to lead me all the time."

"Follow me," she said with and eye-roll, walking up the stairs, with Dipper in tow.

After waking through a multitude of hallways, Pacifica pointer to a door. "In there."

"Thanks." Dipper hurriedly entered.

Pacifica crossed her arms, waiting for him, maybe she could dancing with him later..

She smiled wistfully when she saw a door creak open.

She frowned. Curious, she tentatively walked over, opening the door and coming face to face with a wooden Ford, his face stuck in an expression of horror.

Her gloved hands covered her mouth, her eyes wide as her breathing increased.

Stepping backwards slowly, she felt a crackling of energy.

The girl spun around, coming face to face with the most horrifying monstrosity she had ever seen.

"Why! Hello there Northwest!" The Ghost leered.

Pacifica let out a loud shriek before running down the hallway, dodging blasts of light.

The Ghost cackled, raising his axe and slamming it down. Pacifica attempted to dodge, only for her to trip on her dress.

"I GOT YOU NOW, YOU—ARGH WHAT?!"

Pacifica had thrown her compact mirror on the floor, the powder from the blush masking her escape as she ran behind a tapestry.

She felt her way forwards, trying to slow her pounding heart.

Then she crashed into someone...or something (she was hoping it was someone).

She fell on her back, squinting in the darkness, just making out a familiar silhouette.

"Dipper? How—?"

"NORTHWEST!"

"No time! Come on!" Dipper yelled, grabbing Pacifica's arm and tugging her to her feet.

She staggered into him but regained her footing and ran as fast as she could in her heels out the other end of the tapestry.

"How do we get rid of that thing?!"

"I don't know! I don't have my journal!"

The duo ran down a set of spiraling stairs, The Ghost in hot pursuit, Shooting brand of light.

"You don't remember anything about exorcism?!"

"I'm thinking!"

The Ghost growled. "STOP RUNNING!" He slammed his axe at the two. Dipper and Pacifica barely ducking as the axe swung over them, hitting the opposite wall.

"Think faster!"

"You can't rush thinking!"

The two left the stairs and entered another hallway.

Dipper's chest was heaving, his legs burned and his cheeks red. He didn't know how much longer he could—

"Dipper!"

The Ghost raised his axe once more. Dipper and Pacifica jumped to the side, just as the axe splintered a large hole in the ground, the two staggering and falling through.

A chorus of shrieks echoes threw the air before both children fell with a grunt in a room full of paintings.

"You Okay?" Pacifica asked.

"Fine...I think." Dipper moved to get up, only to knock over a pile of silverware.

"That's it!" Dipper said snapping his fingers. "A silver mirror!"

A second later, the ghost floated through the walls in a flourish. "No more running, children," he said with a laugh.

Pacifica snatched the nearby silver plater and pointed it at the Ghost who screamed in surprise.

A blast of light shot both children out of nearby window, they tumbled into a curtain and down into the courtyard before they just lay there.

"Did we do it?" Dipper panted.

Pacifica held up the plater and smirked.

"LET ME OUT!" The Ghost roared pounding on the silver.

"How about...no?" Pacifica asked. Both her and Dipper laughed before embracing tightly.

"We did it!" She laughed.

"Yeah," Dipper laughed breathlessly before pulling away.

They locked eyes for a mere moment, just smiling goofily before someone cleared their throat loudly.

Pacifica jumped and spun around. "Father!" She blurted out.

"What's going on here?" Preston demanded. "I find Mr. Pines looking all loopy and now you two are what? Having some alone time?"

Both Dipper and Pacifica blushed. "A-actually, um, Dipper helped me catch a ghost."

Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, you caught it."

"And you remembered the silver mirror," Pacifica smiled.

"It's gone?!" Preston asked, delight written all over his face.

Dipper nodded. "Yes sir." He showed him the plater while the Ghost bellowed in rage.

"Magnificent!" Preston cheered. "Thank you my boy!"

"You're welcome, Sir. I'll get Journal 3 from my uncle and exorcise this thing!"

Pacifica watched with a light smile as Dipper walked off with a spring in his step.

 **…M-A-B-E-L…**

Matthew collapsed against the damp earth, letting out a choked breath. Alex's screams filling his brain, guilt tugged at his gut as he hugged himself, leaning against something hard and fuzzy.

"I'm sorry..." he whisoered. to the woman he just re-saw himself killing. "I'm sorry!"

He couldn't beam Wendy for hating him. If someone had killed his mother, he wouldn't date them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once more. Thunder cracked and rain soaked his body.

Opening his eyes, Matthew realized he was lying against...Mabel's shooting star sweater?

He got in his shaking knees, surveying the area. He was in a graveyard.

Where—When was he? He looked at a nearby grave, next to the one covered in Mabel's sweater, which was labeled DERRIK ROSE 1980-2013.

2013, he had gone one year into the future.

He turned back to the sweater grave she took a better look at it. It was surrounded by a multitude of flowers, mostly yellow roses. On top of the grave was Dipper's hat, on the bottom was Stan's Fez, Ford's gun, and a wedding ring. There were also other things but by then Matthew had inhaled sharply.

Whose grave was this?

He pushed up Mabel's sweater, Dipper's hat falling off it. What Matthew saw next took his breath away.

MATTHEW PINES

LOVING AND BELOVED FAMILY MEMBER, FRIEND, AND HERO

1995-2013

"No..." he choked staggering backwards his palm pressing on a peice of paper.

With shaking hands he opened it, he saw signatures of probably everybody in Gravity Falls.

On the other side were the words: "We miss you."

Matthew slowly looked up at the grave, swallowing.

For the oddest reason something hit him, one of Angel's Poems:

 _History will repeat,_

 _It's just destiny._

 _The closer that you look,_

 _You'll see redemption's a cruel joke._

Redemption's a cruel joke...

A cruel joke.

Cruel joke.

Joke.

"No," Matthew gritted his teeth. "No!" He stood up sharply.

"Is this your idea of a joke?!" Matthew screamed at the sky, at the Axolotl at whatever he thought this was. "You weren't trying to make me better, were you?!" He continued. "You wanted to make me happy just so you can take it away again! All this time...you just wanted to crush me!"

The thunder crackled loud in the sky.

"Well, guess what?! _This won't end the way you want it to!"_

He heardvoices around the corner.

"It's definitely his voice!" Blendin said. "Once I have him, I'll get my time wish!"

Matthew's heart clenched. The time wish!

If he got that...maybe thing's didn't have to end this way!

Or...

Alexandra Corduroy lingered in his thoughts.

He felt a grin spread across his face. He could save her. Maybe he couldn't save himself but he could save Alex.

He could make Wendy happy.

Matthew spun around. "Yo! I'm over here!" He called.

 **…M-A-B-E-L…**

 **AN: And End chapter!**

 **To Answer Arylia Scry, Yes, Yes, And No!**

 **But really though, this was fun to write :3**

 **Fantasy Fan 223**


	59. Chapter 59: We're Friends

AN: I'm one week late I know! It was my grandma's B-Day, you understand, right?

Anywho, I just wanted to announce that next year or so, I'll be doing a re-write of LtL! Not an AU spin off (Like SQHA or AAWH) an actual rewrite, with better pacing, character development, etc. So if any of you are artists, do tell! I'm going to post it in Watt-pad and Gravity Falls amino where I can put accompaniment pictures, so if your are we can chat through Gravity Falls amino or PM.

I'm also having a fanfic to introduce my self insert OC in January! So look forward to that!

This chapter includes; ship sailing, ship pending, one pop culture reference, and Twilight bashing (I don't hate it, so if you like it, know that I kinda do to an extant too! I just like poking fun at it because everyone else does. Lol)

Okay, Read away!

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine: We're "Friends"**

"Ah, ha! Yes! YES!" Blendin screamed happily as he dashed towards the waiting Matthew.

"Be carful!" The Blonde Policeman said. "He's from the past; he may have muskets at his disposal!"

"Or slap bracelets!" His friend countered.

"Or the Twilight Sega!" The blonde one said.

"You win," the dark skinned one proclaimed.

"No guns, no slap bracelets, no crappy YA novels. Just me," Matthew said with his hands up.

"Lovely!" Blendin said, rubbing his hands together as the guards handcuffed the blonde.

"Prepare for..." Blendin raised his hands. "...GLOBNAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

Just then, a mute symbol appeared over his mouth.

"Turns out I can mute him!" One of the men said.

"Wish we had known that sooner," the other muttered as Blendin gritted his teeth in frustration.

Matthew was grabbed roughly by the arm before one of the men pulled their tape and the foursome were teleported into the future.

The sound from the crowd was enormous, it was full of yells and cheers.

The ground then rumbled underneath them, and there, in all his giant glory was Time Baby.

"SILENCE!" He boomed, raising his arms.

Someone let out a shriek from the audience.

Time Baby scowled, glaring at the disturbance. Lasers shot out of his eyes and the screaming stopped.

Matthew didn't want to know what had happened to him.

"Welcome Globnar tributes! I have a very important nap to get to so let's make this quick. You each have a chance to settle your time-feud through gladiatorial combat!" He gestured to the inside of the stadium.

A bunch of holographic weapons appeared.

"Does it have to be pink?" Matthew demanded.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Time Baby roared, scowling at Matthew. "PINK IS—wait, that voice..."

His eyes widened. "And that golden eye!"

Matthew blinked twice, feeling around his left eye before paling.

He forgot to put back on his eyepatch.

"There is no mistaking it!" Time Baby continued, turning back to Blendin. "Time Bless your soul, Blendin! You're going against the notorious BILL CIPHER!"

The audience gasped loudly.

Blendin broke out in sweat while the two guards quickly stumbled backwards.

"B-B-B-Bill Cipher? N-n-no!" Blendin paced. "I-I can't fight Bill Cipher!"

"Too late you sad, sad, idiot, you initiated Globnar, you need to go through this till the end!" Time Baby said.

"B-but Time Baby!" Blendin wailed. "This is Bill Cipher! He'll destroy us all with his powers!"

Matthew felt his lips twitch as an idea struck him.

"Yeah, that's right!" Matthew yelled. "You're all going down!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Someone shrieked. The rest of the audience did the same while Blendin curled into a fetal position and sobbed pitifully.

"But..." Matthew said slowly. "If you give me a special little something...I'll spare you."

"And that would be what?" Time Baby asked. Through his calm exterior, Matthew could see how frightened he was. Matthew's smirk broadened.

"A Time Wish, just one little Time Wish, And I'll be on my way," Matthew said looking directly at the giant lord of Time.

Time Baby squinted. "You can do far more damage with a Time Wish!"

"True, true...But it's not for me," Matthew smiled.

There were a few murmurs.

"Bill Cipher being selfless?"

"No way! It's a trick!"

"I'll prove that my intentions are good," Matthew said. "You can add helping out Blendin Blandin on top of that."

Blendin looked up from his pathetic position. "Huh? Me?"

"Give him back his job...and give him some hair, he looks like Lex Luther," Matthew said, then turned back to Time Baby. "That and the Time Wish And I'll be on my way."

Time Baby rubbed his chin. "A rather peculiar request coming from Bill Cipher. I don't know what you're up to, Demon, but I shall abide to your deal."

Time Baby raised his hands, a giant golden orb appearing with symbol of an hour glass.

Seconds after, a giant moustache appeared atop Blendin's smooth head, a badge fading on to his shirt.

"I got my job back!" Blendin shrieked. "Thank you Lord Cipher!" The short man held his hands out, running towards the handcuffed blonde.

Matthew glared down at him. "I made no promise to keep you alive."

Blendin blanched and lowered his arms.

"This Time Wish..." Time Baby said. "To whom does it belong to?"

The memory of his grave stone flashed in his mind.

Matthew shook his head, no, he wasn't Bill; he wouldn't use the Wish for himself.

"Wendy Corduroy," Matthew said firmly. "21st Century."

Gingerly, one of the guards took Matthew's hand.

"I'm coming!" Blendin shrieked happily. "I'm a Time Officer now!"

Before the man could object, Blendin took hold of Matthew's other arm and the three teleported into the past.

Wendy was on her bed watching cheesy movies at the time, usually she did it with Matthew and/or Dipper, but he appeared to busy and Matthew...ah...well.

The red-head reached for her can of Pitt Cola, accidentally knocking it over.

She yelped, trying to grab the can, only for it to hover in midair.

She furrowed her brow. Looking around, the room had become grey scalded.

"What the—?"

There was a flash of light and Matthew appeared, followed by a chubby man and a blonde one.

"Matthew?" Wendy turned to her ex before furrowing her brow. "What are you doing here? What is this?"

"Ms. Corduroy, you have been—" the blonde policeman began but was cut off by Blendin. "Oh, please, please, Lolph! Let me handle this!"

Lolph glared at Blendin but said nothing.

"Ms. Corduroy, you have been granted a precious Time Wish by Matthew Emmett Pines 21st Century!" Blendin said.

"A Time What?" Wendy repeated as Lolph pressed his watch, the Time Wish appearing.

"You can wish for anything without any awful changes happening to the timeline," Matthew explained. "You—you can wish your mother back."

Wendy's eyes widened, turning from Matthew to the orb.

"I can wish her back to life?"

"You can wish that the accident never happened," Matthew said. "She'd be alive with no memory of her death."

Wendy got up instantly, stepping near the orb. "All you have to do, is touch it and make your wish," Lolph said.

The teen pressed her hand on the orb, a bright golden glow illuminating the room.

A second later, the orb exploded, the grey scale world had dispersed.

"It is done," Lolph said. "Come on, Blendin."

"Yes partner!"

"I'm not your partner."

"S-sorry."

There was a blue flash of light and the duo were gone.

"So now what?" Wendy said rushing through her words. "Is she here?"

Matthew smiled and gestured out the door. "See for yourself."

Wendy sucked in a sharp breath, dashing out of her room and skipping the stairs two at a time.

"Mom?" She called loudly. "Mom?!"

She was met without answer.

Wendy spun around to look at Matthew who had followed her, glaring.

"If this is a joke—"

"It better not be a joke," Matthew frowned. "Otherwise I'll make do with my threat to destroy 3012..."

There was the sound of laughter from the backyard, Wendy turned from Matthew to the front door and dashed out.

Matthew followed her out and could immediately see the difference, the once barren outdoors was filled with rose bushes.

In the centre of the garden, was a woman; her head bowed as she sketched a particular flower. A butterfly landed on her head and she looked up, grinning as it flew away, laughing lightly again.

"Mom?" Wendy squeaked.

Alexandra Corduroy turned and smiled at her daughter. "Hello, Wendy! Oh, and Matthew too! I was just finishing up my newest—"

Her voice was cut off as Wendy sprinted across the yard, tackling her mother in a hug.

"Oh, oh! Watch the babies, watch the babies," she said feeling Wendy's womb and smiling, she looked up, getting a better view of the girl's face and her smile faded.

"What's gotten in to you dear? Why are you crying?" Alex lifted a gentle hand to Wendy's tear stained cheek.

"I just missed you, that's all," Wendy smiled, hugging her Mother again.

Alex was beyond confused but hugged her daughter back anyway.

Wendy blinked twice against her Mother's neck, clearing away the tears. Matthew did this for her, he got her the Time Wish, he brought her mom back.

Wendy pulled away, grinning wildly. "Matthew thank—!"

Her grin dropped.

Matthew was gone.

"...you."

…M-A-B-E-L…

Pacifica ate chocolate covered biscuits in silence at the edge of the dance floor waiting for Dipper. Guilt swam in the pit of her stomach but she quickly pushed it out, she didn't really do anything wrong, did she?

No, no she didn't, but she still felt guilty.

Not telling wasn't lying per say, was it? It was just—omitting!

She looked up as a voice yelled, "NORTHWESTS!"

From where she stood, the blonde could see the angry expression on Dipper's face. Following behind him was the now non-wooden Ford with a troubled expression.

She bit her lip, hiking up her dress hem and dashing towards him. "Dipper?"

Preston and Priscilla walked towards the two. "Mr. Pines...s?" Priscilla asked. "What's the—?"

"You lied!" Dipper yelled. "All of you!"

"I don't understand," Preston said easing up an eyebrow.

"The Ghost told me everything," Ford explained. "Though he still turned me to wood...anyway, that isn't the point, I told Dipper the story of how he died and well...yeah."

"All you had to do was open the gates and the ghost would've left!" Dipper snapped.

He then turned to Pacifica. "You lied to me too!"

Pacifica opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Her silence only strengthened Dipper's accusation, his face contorted to one of pure hurt.

Pacifica felt like barfing out her guilt.

"I thought we were friends," he said with clenched fists.

"We are!" Pacifica blurted out. "I-I wanted to tell you! I swear I did, but—!"

Preston scowled, ringing his little bell.

Pacifica bowed her head and backed away.

"Friends don't lie to each other! You were never a good person, you're just another link in the world's worst chain!" Dipper spat. He spun on his heel and stormed off.

Pacifica's lips trembled and she walked off in the opposite direction, weaving through the dancers who were looking on curiously.

When the first tear slid down her cheek she walked faster, her chest heaving up in down as a sob found its way up her throat.

She didn't know where she was going, and quite honestly she didn't care. She had just ruined she and Dipper's friendship and for what? Her dumb parents?

She pushed open a tapestry, looking up she saw the hole; she realized it was where she and Dipper had fallen earlier.

On the ground nearby was his forgotten flashlight.

Pacifica smiled weakly, picking up the object and rubbing the engraved PROPERTY OF DP at the side of it.

"I'm sorry, Dipper," she whispered. Closing her eyes, she clicked it on and off, on and off, gaining a soothing rhythm.

When she opened her eyes, the light was shining through the blanket covering of a painting.

Curious, Pacifica got up, pushing back the blanket and gasping at what she saw, one of her ancestors stealing money from the people.

She staggered backwards reaching for another painting and choking in horror when she saw another picture of an ancestor making a deal with an Indian, though his fingers were crossed behind his back, a wicked grin on his face.

She slumped back to the floor, going back to clicking her flashlight on and off, Dipper's voice ringing in her head.

She really was another link in the world's worst chain, wasn't she?

"Pacifica!"

Geez, she was missing Dipper so much she was hearing his voice.

"Pacifica!"

She felt the presence of another body plop beside her. "Okay, so, the ghost escaped, and turned everyone to wood...and—and he started rhyming for some reason—hey are you OK?"

"No," Pacifica said, looking up sharply, billowing with frustration. "I'm not okay! You know why this place was covered? Because in here is a painted record of all the rotten things my family has done!"

"Why is there a painted record of that?" Dipper mused.

"I don't know, plot convenience! Does it matter?! It just proves you're right!" Pacifica's shoulders slumped sadly as she shined the flashlight beam on herself. "I really am another link in the world's worst chain."

Silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said—all of it, friends do bad things to each other sometimes," Dipper put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I was just—hurt."

"I'm sorry, too," Pacifica whispered. "I should've told you."

"I forgive you," Dipper reassured her, a smile spreading across his face. "You forgive me?"

Pacifica locked eyes with the brunette. Dipper then cried out in surprise when she lunged at him, pushing him to the ground.

The flashlight clattered, it's beam shining on the duo, their silhouettes shown on the tapestry, their faces only centimetres apart, their breaths fanning each other's faces.

Dipper's lips where parted in surprise. "Pacifica..."

He was cut off instantly as Pacifica pressed her lips over his. Dipper's eyes widened in surprise, before closing his eyes, and pushing his lips back.

They paused for air before kissing again, Dipper tangling his fingers through her blonde hair, inhaling the rose scent that emitted from her.

He savoured every second; the softness of her lips the firm grip she had on his hips, his ecstatic filled brain even announced that her modest bosom was pushing up against his chest.

They pulled away finally, pink faced and panting. Dipper saw her face illuminated by the flashlight, making her even more beautiful.

"I forgive you," Pacifica said with lidded eyes.

"Wow..." Dipper whispered, a goofy grin spreading across his face. "WOW."

"Was that your first kiss?" She whispered, getting off the boy.

"Pretty much," Dipper mumbled, still star struck. "Yours?"

Pacifica nodded.

"IT'S TOO LATE; YOU ARE ALL WOOD!" The Ghost boomed.

"Aw man, forgot he was here," Dipper mumbled.

"Come on," Pacifica stood up. "Let's kick some ghostly butt."

"Let's," Dipper agreed with a smile, the two dashing out of the room and towards the ballroom, both of them gasping at the room now all full of tree branches.

"Stop!" Pacifica exclaimed hiking up the hem of her dress and running in front of the Ghost. "I'll open the gates! Just change everyone back!"

"Really? Prove it, girl! Fulfill your ancestors promise!" The Ghost demanded.

Pacifica walked towards the level, breathing heavily as she grabbed it.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop this!" Preston exclaimed pushing up the floor nearby.

"Don't listen to him!" Dipper said. "Pull It, Pacifica!"

"You'll listen to a boy over your own father?!" Preston snapped.

"That Boy is my Friend!" Pacifica yelled. If one thing was for certain, she wasn't choosing her parents over him again.

With a flourish, Pacifica pulled the lever.

The Ghost and the Northwests gasped as the noise of tons of people filled the air.

"Yes..." The Ghost said. "YES!" It's happening!

…M-A-B-E-L…

Matthew ran as fast as he could towards the Manor, only to be cut off by a bunch of cheering people running in.

"Well, looks like Dipper's got it covered," Matthew smiled proudly. He was worried that things wouldn't go as smoothly as it did in the previous timeline, but apparently it did.

"Matthew, sweetie! What a surprise!" Penelope's voice sounded.

Matthew cringed and turned to the raven haired succubus, a smile on her lips. "Going in?"

"Yes? No? Maybe so?" Matthew shrugged.

"You can dance with me," Penelope said taking Matthew's arm before he could protest and dragging him inside the ballroom.

It was full of laughter chatter and a shrieking Preston; Matthew's type of party.

Penelope forced Matthew into a dance, once more ruining his thoughts.

"So Matthew..." Penelope said, her voice lowered as she said. "Bill says you used a time-wish to bring back the Corduroy Woman."

Matthew staggered slightly in his dance but regained his footing. "How would he know that?"

"He's been keeping an eye on you, he was there when you made the wish; he knows," Penelope smiled. "I'm just very worried about you."

Penelope sounded as worried as a cardboard box, he didn't say so, though.

"You know the risks of bringing back the dead—no matter the means." Matthew twirled Penelope before she continued once more. "A life for a life, remember? The world has to even itself out."

Matthew swallowed thickly.

"What if," Penelope continued, "The universe decided to kill off your little brother to even out the balance, or your sister? Your Mother, your father, your uncles, your friends..." Penelope leaned forward and whispered, "...You?"

Once more, Matthew's future grave stone flashed before his eyes.

"Let's not worry about that, shall we?" Matthew said tensely.

The demoness, grinned lightly. "Of course..."

…M-A-B-E-L…

AN: As you can probably tell by the make out scene, Dipcifica is my OTP. :3

YES! I have finally sailed it! After forty something chapters the ship has sailed!

Also the anagram from two chapters back was "Matthew's Death" hue, hue...

Here's another!

"Year Axolotls pail"

I used an anagram app, you can use it too!

Okay, buh-bye!

Fantasy Fan OUT!


	60. Chapter 60: Runes and True Love

**AN: Well guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry I was late AGAIN. I was simply bogged down with packing and stuff; I'm going on vacation tomorrow!**

 **And OMG yes Arylia Scry! You actually got the anagram near right! "The Axolotl is a player"**

 **Sorry you don't like Dipcifica, Nina, but I love it! Alex also hinted at it in Journal 3 and in the new colouring book so what's not to like? But I understand it's your opinion!**

 **though MaBill is actually my second favourite ship!**

 **Okay!**

 **Chapter Sixty: Runes And True Love**

The thunder crackled through the air as Dipper stood in front of his brother's grave with Mabel, Wendy, Stan, Ford...practically the whole town.

"It's my fault!" Mabel sobbed. "It's all my fault!"

Dipper yelled and shot up, panting as sweat slid down his brow. "Matthew?"He croaked.

The dream felt so...real.

On shaking legs, Dipper slid out of his bed, walking towards Matthew's bedroom door, his fist hovered for a few seconds before he knocked gingerly.

"Come in," Matthew said in a strained voice.

Dipper opened the door, seeing his brother doing shirtless pushups on the floor.

"What're you doing?" Dipper questioned.

"Working out," Matthew said, getting up, stretching one arm over the other, biceps flexing.

"But...why?" Dipper said, sitting on the large bed.

"Bill's coming," Matthew said darkly. "Can't be getting out of shape, right?" Matthew went into a handstand.

"What's up with you?" Matthew asked.

"Nightmare vision—thing," Dipper said quietly.

"And I guess you wanted to talk about it?" Matthew came out of his handstand and sat next to Dipper, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I was at your funeral," Dipper murmured, feeling his brother's muscles tense. "And Mabel kept saying...saying it was her fault."

Matthew swallowed thickly. "It was just a dream, though, right?"

Dipper wanted to say yes. That it was just some dumb nightmare...

But he knew it wasn't.

"Dipper?"

The brunette clenched his fists. "Hey can I...sleep with you tonight?"

Matthew nodded slowly as Dipper moved into his bed, his face a mask of worry.

Matthew's thoughts drifted to a million different things. Bill. Damion. Penelope.

Matthew fell back in the bed and sighed.

"My life sucks..." he mumbled.

...M-A-B-E-L...

Mabel hugged herself under the covers, shivering from the nonexistent cold, her bow glowed brightly.

That's when she heard the voice.

"Mabel..." a voice drawled.

Knowing who it was, the girl hugged herself tighter, squeezing shut her eyes.

"Come now, Mabel. I know you—"

"Leave me alone!" She snapped. Her bow glowed vividly, and a blast of magic exploded through the room.

Mabel heard Damion grunt as he slammed against the wall.

"Mabel..." Damion's voice had gotten dangerously quiet.

Mabel got up, the blanket falling from her head as she scowled. "I'm not hurting Matthew again."

"Sweetie, you may be hurting him now, but you'll be saving him in the long run! Damion insisted, sitting on the girl's bed.

Mabel's frown deepened.

"The Axolotl is a player," Damion snarled. "You think he has Matthew's best interests at heart? No, this is a revenge plot."

"And you do?" Mabel crossed her arms.

"I do," Damion confirmed. "Do you trust me?"

"No."

Damion sighed lightly. "I don't want you to hurt your brother this time."

Mabel blinked slowly. "You don't?"

"No, no love." Damion smiled. "It hurts me to hurt him, believe it or not..."

"I just wanted to check on you."

"Why didn't you let Bill do it?"

Damion rose an eyebrow. "Would you have wanted that?"

"I'm just curious," Mabel said and placed her chin on her knees.

"Big things are coming, Mabel. Seeing how it's effected you, I'll convince the others not to have you in on too many plans but..."

Damion furrowed his brow. "It's better he becomes who he's supposed to be sooner than later."

"Who he's supposed to be is me and Dipper's older brother!" Mabel exclaimed.

Damion's lips twitched. "Ellie told me something similar."

"Mom?"

Damion smiled and slid off the bed. "Goodnight, Mabel."

...M-A-B-E-L...

Matthew blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he woke up slowly, his chin resting on Dipper's shoulder and his arm wrapped tightly around the younger boy's waist.

He rolled on to his other side, seeing his book bag on the floor, sticking out was the familiar cover of the Emerald Chronicle.

Turning to see if Dipper was still asleep, he picked up the book, flipping to the first yellowed page. The frustratingly incomprehensible runes stared back at him.

"Mmm...Matthew, what're you looking at?" Dipper's groggy voice penetrated his thoughts.

Matthew hesitated, then furrowed his brow. He didn't know why he should continue keeping this thing a secret...

"A book I found," Matthew said rolling back on to the bed and showing it to his brother.

Dipper rubbed his eyes, squinting at the book. "It looks very old, where'd you get it?"

"Harrison Manor," Matthew said. "The one problem is that I can't read any of this stuff."

Matthew showed his brother the pages.

"What do you think is in there?" Dipper asked. Matthew could already see the curiosity bouncing around in his brain.

"Something important enough for Bill Cipher to want—or at least something he will need," Matthew said.

If possible, the awe and curiosity increased in Dipper's eyes.

"Then we have to decipher it!" Dipper said enthusiastically.

"How?"

"Library?" Dipper suggested.

Matthew blinked slowly. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You didn't?" Dipper demanded. "Yeesh. Are you sure you're an incarnation of an all-knowing all-seeing entity?"

"Shut up." Matthew took his pillow and slammed it on Dipper's head.

Dipper took another pillow and returned the favour, the two laughing as a pillow fight ensued.

...M-A-B-E-L...

"Are you feeling alright, Mabel?" Matthew asked as the trio sat at the library.

"Mhm," Mabel muttered unconvincingly, her head resting on her hands.

Dipper then came back, slamming a bunch of books on the library desk.

"Okay, all the books I could find on runes!" He announced, flipping pages on the first book. "Let's see..."

Mabel sighed and turned her head to the side. Her brothers were doing their nerd things so she really didn't want to engage.

That's when she saw him.

His blonde hair in a ponytail and his blue eyes...

Mabel got up from her position, her heart increasing its rhythm. "Oh. My. Gosh." She whispered.

There was no mistaking it, this was true love! At long, long, last she had found true love!

She got up and ran up to him, clearing her throat and saying, "Hey," in the most flirty manner possible.

The boy smiled at her. "Hey,"

"Soooo, puppets? I love puppets!" Mabel lied. "I mean they're so awesome!"

"Definitely," The boy smiled. "I'm Gabe."

"Mabel," The girl said with a grin.

"So, when's the puppet show?" He asked.

Mabel's smile slipped. "Puppet..."

"Well If you love puppets you have to have a show!" Gabe said, his left hand that had a bumble-bee puppet googled its eyes while the book puppet on his other hand was placed on his hip.

"Well duh! It's...it's on Friday!" Mabel chirped.

"Nice!" Gabe said. "See You then?"

Mabel nodded as Gabe walked off.

"Mabel, what did you just do?" Dipper accused as Mabel went back to the library desk.

"I got a potential new boyfriend!" She said proudly. "IF I pull off a puppet show!"

Matthew tensed he knew what happened next.

"He's not worth your time," Matthew said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Mabel frowned.

"I meant what I said," Matthew said.

"Yeah, help us with this! No?" Dipper gestured to the rune books.

"Psh, I'm not nerd!" Mabel said. "Please just help me with this!"

The duo exchanged a glance.

"Fine," Dipper sighed.

"No, wait a minute—!" Matthew said But was cut off my Mabel yelling happily in glee.

Matthew sank his shoulders. How could he say no? Mabel looked so happy for the first time in a long time...

He frowned, seeing Bill's shadow on the wall.

 **AN: Surprise! I'm doing Sock Opera!**

 **I'll be on a three week hiatus due to vacation ;3**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	61. Chapter 61: Drama Opera

**AN: Hey guys, Merry Belated Christmas!**

 **My vacation was awesome and I had plenty of time to finish up this fanfic chapter, so! Here it is, it's pretty long so, saying I'm proud of myself is an understatement XD.**

 **If you don't know; today is the anniversary of LtL! Yay! Happy birthday my beautiful piece of work!**

 **To guest, Sorry you found the story unrealistic, the pacing is one of the reasons I'm doing a rewrite, but there's plenty of fanfics out there for you to enjoy, so you can read those instead of this if the pacing deters you too much :3**

 **On to the chapter!**

 **Chapter Sixty-One: Drama Opera**

As the trio entered the Northwest Manor, Matthew grabbed Dipper's arm and pulled him close.

"Matthew?" Dipper asked, seeing the worried look on his elder brother's face.

"I have to tell you something...about this event," Matthew murmured.

"Why?" Dipper said, getting worried. "What's going to happen?"

"I can't be positive it'll happen exactly like last time," Matthew admitted. "But it could; just in case I'm going to warn you."

Dipper nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Last time, you were trying to crack a secret too, and when Mabel refused to help, you snapped and made a deal with me—Bill—in desperation."

"What did he do?" Dipper asked, his voice raising a pitch. "Did he rip out all my teeth? Did he replace my eyes with baby heads?"

Matthew's lips twitched upwards but he responded with, "He wanted your body. Of course, he down scaled it, making it look like he wanted a puppet but he really wanted you."

"Like What he did to you and Mabel..." Dipper said, a frown creasing his face. "Don't worry," the younger boy said finally, smiling. "He won't trick me this time. Promise."

Matthew returned the smile and clapped a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "That a Boy!"

Dipper walked off to his assigned room as Matthew turned to the shadow of Bill on the wall.

"Not this time," He smirked at him.

He felt a searing heat settle upon him, before the shadow moved away.

Bill was seething; if Pine Tree Couldn't be fooled, he couldn't get his body, and then he wouldn't be able to destroy the rest of the Journal—and throw him off a water tower and crush Welcome Matt's soul.

He could probably posses Shooting Star again with a little bit of persuasion...but D Man needed her.

Bill narrowed his eye and hummed to himself. He just needed to find another way to tempt him.

"Dipper, Hey!" Bill was snapped out of his musings, his eye falling on the young Northwest heiress as she caught up with Dipper.

"Pacifica, what's up?" Pine Tree smiled sheepishly.

"What's up with you?"

"Just...going to to take a break before Mabel asks me to help with her play."

Llama smiled and titled her head to the side. "How about you have a break with me? Don't you think, after the whole kiss thing we should be hanging out more?"

Pine Tree blushed. "Well..."

So he had a girlfriend now.

Already, gears turned in Bill's sick brain.

"Yeah sure," Pine Tree said finally.

…M-A-B-E-L…

The next day, Mabel was stitching her beloved puppets, Matthew and Dipper sat nearby, typing up the script.

"Uh, Mabel, do you really need Fifty songs?" Dipper asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I agree with Dipper, Marbles," Matthew said. "The average Disney movie has at least six."

"It's easier to convey emotions through song!" Mabel said, finishing a Stan puppet. "Beside—"

"Whoa! Dude is that a love bite?" Matthew cut Mabel off and grinned at his brother.

"Wha—no! I-I mean..." Dipper blushed furiously, covering his neck.

"AHHHH!" Mabel shrieked, wrapping her arms around Dipper's neck. "I'm so proud of you, baby bro!"

"I'm not your baby-bro," Dipper said in a peeved voice. "You're only older by like, five minutes!"

"Still older!" Mabel sang.

"You two work fast," Matthew said slyly.

"It's nothing!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Then why are you blushing?" Matthew poked Dipper's ribs.

"Matthew, cut it out!" Dipper demanded.

Matthew rolled his eyes and stopped, but the smirk remained.

"Speaking of love-lives," Mabel said. "Did'jya get back with Wendy yet?"

Matthew's smile faded and he looked away.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Dipper asked, putting a hand on his brother's.

"It's fine," Matthew said, forcing a light laugh. "There's lots of fish in the sea, no?"

"But, Wendy was your mermaid," Mabel said sadly. "She wasn't a fish; you two belong together!"

Matthew closed his eyes and sighed, going back to the script, typing with excessive force.

The twins exchanged a look.

"Matt—" Dipper tried.

"Just leave it."

"But—!" Mabel said.

"I said, leave it!" Matthew snapped, a gust of wind exploded through the room, the window slamming open.

The two flinched and Matthew closed his eyes again. "It's over with Wendy, okay?"

Mabel looked crushed, grabbing Dipper's arm and pulling him towards her.

"We have to get them back together! If he stays single then that means—!"

"Penelope would have an easy catch..." Dipper finished. They both glanced back at their elder brother.

"And who knows what she'll do to him?!" Mabel hissed.

Dipper nodded in agreement. "Okay, but until then we can at least keep her away from him."

…M-A-B-E-L…

Gabe lay in his bed and sighed, surrounded by his beloved puppets.

"Goodnight my lovelies," Gabe said, kissing all of them.

The strangest thing then happened when his eyes shut.

Gabe was in a pyramid, dark and...bizarre, But it was full of puppets; from floor to ceiling.

"This is heaven!" Gabe whispered in glee.

"Isn't it?" Another voice said. Gabe turned around and came face to face with a triangular entity.

"Argh! What—are you a puppet?"

"No, no, no," The triangle laughed. "The name's Bill Cipher!"

"You didn't answer my question..."

"It's a beautiful place! Isn't it? So, so, gorgeous..." Bill purred. "Lemme show you something!"

Bill clapped his hands, the wall sliding open, revealing a world full of chaos.

Lava exploded from the ground, flying eye bats moved through the air, the sounds of tortured screams assaulted his ears.

"What is this?" Gabe asked, slight horror in his voice.

"The future, kid!" Bill laughed. "And you can be apart of it!" He turned around and gestured to the hallway filled with puppets.

"This can all be yours if you do a little something for moi!" Bill opened his palm, a cane appeared.

He floated in front of Gabe, lazily twirling the object.

Gabe lovingly eyed the puppets.

Bill mentally laughed.

That kid was a loser.

"Deal!" Gabe said enthusiastically.

Bill crinkled his eye, holding out his hand, causing it to erupt in blue flames.

"That a Boy!"

…M-A-B-E-L…

By Friday, Mabel had practically a whole village of Sock puppets.

The female twin bounced excitedly up and down outside the open gates of the Manor, as Candy, Grenda, Pacifica and Soos helped with some props.

"We read the script!" Candy enthused. "Very emotional!"

"I cried eight times!" Grenda added.

"Okay," Pacifica said slowly. "I admit, I had to reapply a lot of mascara."

Mabel gasped happily and pushed Pacifica playfully. "No, way!"

"I though Wendy was coming?" Candy asked with a light frown.

"She's spending time with her Mom," Mabel said. "But I have a feeling she also didn't want to see Matthew..."

Matthew, who was nearby, tensed slightly at that. It was awkward, he Bill and his little cronies where the only ones aware of the little timeline reset. It was strange when everyone else talked as if Alex was never absent.

"That's right, they're still not together again," Pacifica said.

"That means I can snatch him!" Grenda said with a grin.

"Grenda!" Mabel frowned.

"Sorry," Grenda muttered.

"Speaking of which...Mabel told us all about you and Dipper," Candy smirked.

"She gave him a love bite!" Mabel exclaimed.

"OOOOOOH!" The girls laughed.

"Geez, you guys! We're not even officially a thing!"

"You will be!" Mabel said. The other two tittered.

Matthew and Dipper lay stomach first on the grass, looking up Runes.

"So if we're deciphering this right..." Dipper said slowly, pointing at a rune sentence. "This sentence should say, 'The demon with the sneakers.'"

"Definitely not," Matthew said. "Demons don't wear sneakers."

"But, you do," Dipper pointed out.

"Shut up. I don't count."

Soos grunted, attempting to push a prop on top of Stan's car.

He almost succeeded, but someone had bumped into him, causing the props to fall.

"Oops!" A voice said.

Penelope smiled before sashaying towards the group of children in her red dress.

"Matthew! Hi there!" She purred, sitting next to the boy. Dipper glared at her. Matthew visibly tensed.

"What're you doing, hm?" She leaned her head forward. peering down at the book.

"Nothing," Matthew said quickly, picking up the book and slamming it closed, sliding it behind his back. He couldn't let her see it...

"Why So secretive?" She continued.

"We were just looking up Runes," Dipper said. "Not like it's any of your business!"

"This is my town, Pines, everything is my business," She smiled, gripping Matthew's shoulders.

"I was wondering, how does dinner sound tonight?" She asked.

Mabel was in the middle of poking fun at Pacifica's red cheeks when she spotted the raven haired girl.

"Penelope..." she growled as the teen talked with Matthew and Dipper.

"Ugh. Evergreen," Pacifica scowled.

"What's she doing here?" Candy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Look, she's all over Matthew!" Grenda said in distaste.

"Could she be anymore desperate?" Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"That harpy better take her hands off my brother!" Mabel snapped, storming towards them.

"Watch it, Evergreen, angry Mabel coming!" Grenda announced.

The girl looked up from Matthew to Mabel, scowling.

"What're you doing?" Mabel snapped.

"What are you? Didn't I tell you not to get in my way?"

"Look, Penelope," Matthew said, ending the fight before it could start. "I'm not sure about tonight, I have to help Mabel with her play—"

"You're such a good brother, babe," Penelope giggled.

"Don't call me that," Matthew frowned.

"Look, it's an obvious 'no' so you can leave now unless you're helping with Mabel's play," Dipper said.

"And if you were I'd say no anyway! So that's two 'no's!" Mabel said.

Penelope smiled tightly and got up, brushing grass off of her. "Alrighty then," she purred. She walked off the property, once more bumping into Soos and causing the props to fall.

"Oops!" She said again, almost crashing into Gabe.

"Watch it!" She yelled as he rollerbladed towards the Manor grass.

"Good riddance," Mabel huffed and walked back to her girl friends.

"So what were we talking about again?" She asked as if her previous sour mood hadn't existed.

"The Dipcifica ship!" Grenda supplied.

"Sup girls?"

The foursome turned to find Gabe in rollerblades, removing his helmet and flashing his pony-tail.

"Gabe!" Mabel grinned.

"Hot dang!" Grenda swooned.

Candy narrowed her eyes and said something in Korean that sounded strangely sinister.

"So that's the guy Mabel's trying to impress?" Dipper said, glancing over.

"Guess so," Matthew said carelessly, though nervousness was creeping up his spine.

The only real difference this time around was that they were at the Manor in Pacifica's presence. Otherwise this was practically how the previous timeline had gone down.

He fearfully wondered if Bipper would make an encore.

"He looks like you," Dipper said, taking Matthew out of his thoughts.

"How dare you? I'm way hotter, man," Matthew said cockily, causing Dipper to laugh lightly.

Dipper's laughter stopped abruptly, and his face drained colour.

Matthew frowned, turning to see what had upset his brother; blinking twice in surprise when he handed Pacifica a bouquet of orchids.

"How did you know these where my favourite?" Pacifica asked, smiling lightly.

Mabel's jaw had dropped dramatically, Grenda was giggling and Candy's eyes were narrowed (she whispered something else in Korean that sounded more sinister than last time).

"A little bird told me," Gabe smiled and winked. "Mabel's having a puppet show tonight, hope to see your gorgeous face."

Pacifica blushed ever so slightly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I might not be able to, my parents are taking me to a party tonight. Trying to make amends to the people they left to die last week."

She rolled her eyes.

"Shame, later girls!" He said, rolling off with a light chuckle. He had no idea why his only part of the deal with the triangle guy was to give Pacifica Northwest some orchids and flirt a bit, but it was easy.

And now he'd be drowning in puppets! That Bill guy was super generous!

Matthew cringed at the exchange, turning to Dipper who's face had fallen into a sad frown.

"Dipper, hey..." Matthew muttered.

The younger boy got up and walked back to the Manor, his shoulders slumped.

Gabe was a serious idiot in the last timeline, but now, Matthew hated him beyond words.

"Nice catch, Mabel," Pacifica said. "But he's not my type." She gave the orchids to her frozen friend.

"It doesn't matter!" Mabel cried, throwing away the bouquet. emphatically. "He likes YOU not ME!" She began to pace. "Plus, You were so blushing!"

"He gave me orchids and called me gorgeous, of course I was a bit flustered," Pacifica said carelessly.

"But again, it doesn't matter if you're not interested in him! Because he likes you and not me! Puppet Crazy Mabel!"

"When have you ever called yourself that?" Grenda asked.

"I have to up my anti!" She announced loudly, running inside to make more puppets.

…M-A-B-E-L…

Dipper tried, he really did. He tried looking at Runes for the entire day, but he couldn't stop thinking about that exchange...

He rolled on to his side. It didn't matter anyway. Of course that kiss had been nothing. He couldn't find love no matter how hard he tried or how charming he wanted to be.

"Why do all my potential girlfriends get stolen by blondes?" He mumbled to himself.

"You just gotta be more charming!" A voice echoed.

Dipper looked up sharply, an All too familiar triangle appeared with a look of upmost glee in his eyes.

"Look, I'm in a bad mood, I do not need you to be here," Dipper grumbled, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Oh! But you do!" Bill said, floating closer to Dipper. "Sounds to me like you're having girl problems! Blonde Babe isn't treating you well, aye?"

"Not...exactly it's just...I think she's into this puppet guy and I'm kinda worried that—Wait, why am I ranting to you?!" Dipper scowled.

"Because I'M charming, y'know, unlike you!" Bill cackled, pulling Dipper close with his cane.

"Any-who-a-who-it, it seems you've got a dilemma on your hand! I can help you out, kiddo!" Bill ruffled Dipper's hair.

"Yeah right," Dipper snapped. "You'll get me a girlfriend in exchange for what, my body? No deal."

"But...I just want a suit!" Bill insisted.

Dipper pushed Bill's cane away and crossed his arms with a frown. "A suit? How would you wear a suit? You're literally a triangle, man!"

"I wanna pull a prank on Preston!" Bill chirped. "I know you hate him too!"

Dipper's frown deepened.

"C'mon, kid! You give me a suit I can tear up and you get the blonde of your dreams!"

Dipper stayed skeptical, and Bill fought the urge to throw a tantrum but he had to remain calm; the kid would be smart enough to realize throwing a tantrum over a mere suit would make zero sense, and then he'd REALLY be on to him.

"It'll start off with flowers," Bill continued, showing an illusion of Gabe giving flowers to Pacifica.

"But it'll get further..." Bill said in a sing song voice.

Dipper's skeptical face morphed into sadness.

"Tell me, Pine Tree," Bill whispered going behind Dipper and gripping his shoulders. "Do you want your first kiss with her to mean nothing?"

Dipper clenched his fists. He knew he should listen to the red flags in his brain, but one look at the image of Gabe and Pacifica threw all logic out the window.

"Deal!" He said.

Bill took Dipper's hand, laughing maniacally as he pulled firmly.

Dipper screamed and zoomed towards the wall, expecting impact but flying straight through instead.

Like a ghost...

"No..." he said, looking at his faded hands. "No, no, no, no!"

He flew back into his room, only to find his body twitching and slowly getting to its feet.

He gasped when he saw his eyes open, but they weren't his, they were Bill's.

"Thanks for the meat suit, kid!" Bill laughed.

Dipper mentally kicked himself. He told Matthew he wouldn't get tricked! He told him! He PROMISED.

"Although, I'll have to use a tiny bit of magic," Bill said, staggering over to the ghostly Dipper with his too large grin. "With Sixer knowing how to identify possessed people and Welcome Matt being able to see you while you're in the Mindscape..."

Bill hummed to himself, looking in a nearby mirror and titling his head to the side.

"Get out of my body!" Dipper demanded as Bill practiced making his grin a tad smaller.

"Let's see...I gotta have this pathetic whiny look, don't I?" Bill slumped his shoulders and pushed his lips out in a pout.

"I do NOT look like that," Dipper snapped, clearly offended.

"Well, it's a start," Bill commented, blinking his eyes a couple of times before they became a soft brown. "There we go!"

"They won't fall for it you know!" Dipper said as Bill examined his new body. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

Bill turned and blasted Dipper with a golden beam of light.

"ARGH!" He said. Looking down at his hands, he saw he was now glowing gold around the perimeter of his ghost self.

"What did you—?"

"It's nothing, really!" Bill laughed. "Just something to make sure that I'm the only one who can see you!"

There was then a knock on the door.

"Dipper?" It was Matthew's voice.

Bill cleared his throat before saying, "Come in!"

Dipper's jaw dropped, Bill sounded exactly like him.

Matthew opened the door, a tiny frown on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Matthew! Hey!" Dipper waved his arms in front of his brother's face.

The teen walked right through him, eyeing his possessed body with a frown.

"I'll be fine..." Bill sighed, sitting on the bed, his head hanging. "I'm just so hurt that Pacifica will never be with me...y'know? Nobody falls for geeky losers..."

Dipper gritted his teeth in anger. The ghost of a grin was on Bill's face, but he kept up the act.

"You're not a looser," Matthew said, wrapping an arm around Dipper's shoulders. "Not to me at least."

Bill smiled at him before saying, "Hey, Mattie. Do you know where the Journal is?"

The Journal? Dipper furrowed his brow. What could Bill possibly want with the Journal?

"Um, yeah, Mabel took it for her stage prop, she's really adamant about winning Gabe's heart," Matthew said with a light chuckle.

"Nice!" Bill grinned and jumped off the bed.

"Wow, you're feeling better..." Matthew rose an eyebrow.

"Matthew! That's not me!" Dipper tried again.

Of course, once more it was for naught.

"Can't dwell on the past y'know?" Bill said. "'Bye!"

Bill ran down to the stairwell and leaped, tumbling down it.

Matthew frowned lightly. "Huh."

…M-A-B-E-L…

Mabel felt like she did a fantastic job, the theatre was packed and everything!

She ran up front where her family and friends where. "Thanks for coming, guys!"

"No problem—Ford!" Stan snapped, snatching away the notepad his brother was writing in.

"I was documenting the lumberjack ghost!" Ford protested. "Since the Journal is occupied."

"Man...always working, Hey, S-Grunkle Ford?" Bill smiled, crossing his legs.

"That's What it means to be a Paranormal Researcher, my boy!"

"Yeah, well at least try to watch the play! Got it?" Stan demanded.

"I'm the eldest, technically you can't demand anything from me," Ford pointed out.

"Yeah, and this is Mabel's first play, show some support!"

"C'mon guys! No fighting," Mabel smiled. She looked around the audience and frowned. "Where's Wendy?"

Matthew who was sitting nearby frowned at the question, so nobody bothered to answer.

The blonde turned to his brother, eyeing him closely. He didn't look possessed; his eyes where still brown, his voice was normal, and he wasn't grinning widely...

"By the by, Mabel, where'd you put that Journal?" Bill asked.

"It's for the final act, y'know, during the marriage!" Mabel said.

"Can I help?"

"'Course you can!" The two dashed behind the curtains.

Matthew tensed. That was an exact line from the previous timeline.

Dipper WAS possessed.

Matthew got up sharply.

"Dude? You okay?" Soos frowned.

"Peachy," Matthew murmured. He quickly grabbed Ford's wrist and pulled him up.

"What on Earth—?" Ford demanded before Matthew muttered; "Dipper's possessed."

"Possessed?" Ford whispered back, his voice filled with worry. "By what?"

Matthew gave him a significant look.

Ford's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

The two followed Bill and Mabel behind the curtains.

…M-A-B-E-L…

"...the perfect girl needs a perfect daaaaaaaate!"

Mabel's play had begun as Matthew and Ford dashed behind the stage to find Grenda.

"Grenda," Matthew said urgently. "Did you see Dipper?"

"Oh yeah, don't know where he went though," Grenda shrugged and turned back to the play.

"We can check Mabel's makeup room," Matthew said quickly.

"He obviously wants the Journal, would you know why?" Ford asked as they walked away from Grenda.

"He wants it burned," Matthew said.

Ford furrowed his brow. "But...why?"

"He doesn't want Dipper stopping him," Matthew said darkly.

Ford didn't want know what sick plans Bill had, but he had an idea; so he didn't ask Matthew to elaborate.

"Dipper," He said in a low voice, "If you can hear me, possess a sock puppet or something."

There was a pause.

"Do you think he could hear?" Ford asked.

"Matt! Grunkle Ford!" A voice exclaimed.

A hovering Sock puppet floated towards them.

"Dipper!" Matthew said. "You're okay?"

"Not really; I totally got tricked by Bill after I promised you I wouldn't!"

"It's alright, my boy," Ford sighed. "I know first hand that Bill can be extremely... persuasive...and charming."

"I'm sorry..." Dipper said sadly, his sock puppet looking down. "He said if I didn't get his help, Pacifica would go out with Gabe; our first kiss would mean nothing."

"I forgot to tell you...er, Bill earlier, but...Pacifica said that Gabe wasn't her type after he left," Matthew smiled.

"Really?" Dipper perked up slightly.

"But if you want Dipcifica to be a reality we have to stop Bill."

Just then, the door opened and Mabel came in. "Okay, thirty eight more—" she paused surveying the scene. "What the—?"

"Mabel, I believe we need your help," Ford said urgently.

"Bill tricked me out of my body!" Dipper said.

"Wait, all this time I was talking to Bill?" Mabel asked in horror.

"We need to stop him from getting the Journal," Matthew said firmly.

Mabel rubbed her arm nervously, obviously worrying about the play.

"Look, Dipper and Ford will cover for the play," Matthew said.

"We will?" Ford asked, skeptical. "I've never participated in a play since I was a girl!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Basically never," Ford clarified.

"All you have to do is read the script, it's simple," Matthew assured him.

"I'll help Mabel get the Journal."

The brother and younger sister dashed out just as Grenda announced the end of intermission.

They ran on top the cat walk, where the cake prop was tied.

"There!" Mabel said, leaning over and reaching for the book.

"No, let me; my arms are longer," Matthew said, gently moving Mabel out of the way and grabbing the Journal.

"Success!" Mabel cried happily.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well!" A voice said.

Matthew and Mabel spun around to find the grinning "Dipper"

The brown eyes and voice where gone, Bill was no longer hiding.

Mabel shivered at the eerie grin.

Matthew gritted his teeth and stood in front of Mabel protectively.

"Thanks for making my job easy!" Bill grinned.

"Bill Dipper!" Mabel cried. "Bipper!"

"Aye! I like that name!" Bill laughed. "Now enough funny business, you know what I want!"

"Not a chance Cipher," Matthew growled.

Bipper's large grin morphed into an eerie scowl. "Now, kid! Or else!"

"Or else what?" Matthew spat.

Bipper narrowed his eyes and charged at Matthew. The teen dodged and pulled Mabel out of the way as the demon lunged again, this time managing to hit his target.

Matthew cried out as he was pinned to the catwalk by Bipper, both grappling at the Journal.

"Get off him!" Mabel yelled, wrapping her arms around Bipper's stomach and tugging him backwards.

Bipper growled and struck Mabel in the face with his fist. The girl cried out, holding her bruised cheek and staggering backwards into the cake prop, the rope groaning under the additional weight.

Enraged, Matthew kicked Bipper in the face, giving a silent apology to Dipper.

"Argh!" Bipper exclaimed falling on his back.

"Get out, Bill!" Matthew snapped.

"Not until I get what I want!" Bipper snapped back. "Give me that Journal, Welcome Matt!"

When Bipper tried to get up, Matthew held him down with his foot on his stomach.

Bipper squirmed out of his pinned position and punched Matthew in the cheek.

Matthew grunted, crashing into the guard rails. The rope holding the cake propped unknotted from the rail and slipped.

"AH! MATTIE!" Mabel cried as the cake prop began to fall.

Matthew snatched the rope at the last second, with one hand, holding the Journal with the other, gasping at the weight.

"Mabel, hang on," Matthew grunted, the rope sliding slowly from his fingers.

"Well, it seems you're in a dilemma!" Bipper cackled, "You can't save Shooting Star with only one hand! You can't save the Journal with one hand either!"

Bipper's grin widened. "It's either the Journal or the girl!"

Bipper didn't advance or try to take the Journal himself, he preferred to watch Matthew struggle—both internally and externally.

Mabel gripped the sides of the cake prop, the stage was about twenty feet below...if she fell...

She felt her heart beat quicken. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged herself. She didn't know she had a fear of heights; what a way to find out...

Matthew grunted as the cake prop pulled him forward, his body slamming against the rails, his fingers beginning to cramp.

"Give up?" Bipper laughed.

Matthew gritted his teeth, glancing down at his little sister.

"Mabel!" He called.

Mabel opened her eyes, looking up warily.

"Catch!" Matthew threw the Journal, much to Bipper's surprise.

Mabel caught the Journal with two hands. "I got it!"

Bipper's grin disappeared as Matthew used his now free hand to pull Mabel and the cake prop up.

Mabel was now right under the guard rails, looking up, she saw Bipper about to ram his shoulder into her brother.

"Matthew!" She pointed.

Too late, Matthew turned and got a shoulder jammed at his nose.

Matthew cried out as he was shoved aside, the rope falling from his hands.

Mabel yelled, just in time, she jumped and grabbed on to the guard rail, the Journal in her mouth as the cake prop fell in front of Waddles, cracking slightly.

"Lovely! We have the cake!" Ford said, using the Stan puppet.

"Let us celebrate this amazing wedding!"

"Oh, Gabe!" Dipper said with his Mabel puppet. "You kiss so good!"

"Matthew!" Mabel called in a muffled voice. She took the Journal out of her mouth with on hand and threw it like a frisbee.

Matthew scrambled to his feet and caught the book, smacking Bipper in the face with it when he tried to snatch it.

Mabel had now gone back into panic mode, trying and failing to reach the higher bars with her second hand, the first one trembled with exertion and her fingers where cramping.

Bipper grabbed Mabel's wrist, causing her to yelp.

"Gotcha," He sang with grin. Bipper pulled, Mabel's tired first hand falling to her side as she dangled above the stage.

"Bill..." Mabel squeaked in panic, knowing that her fate now rested in the hands of her possessed brother.

Matthew's eyes widened but he didn't go closer, afraid that doing anything would cause Bipper to drop his sister.

"What do you think, Welcome Matt? Should I drop her?" Bipper grinned.

Matthew paled and Mabel's eyes widened in fear.

"Bill—"

"Well?" Bipper smirked.

There was then the sound of fireworks.

Matthew turned, the crowd had gotten up and applauded.

"Thank you for coming and watching this play! Please talk to Mabel! She is awesome!" Grenda said.

The light from the fireworks illuminated Mabel's horrified face, and there was a sick tugging feeling in the teen's gut.

Matthew inhaled slowly, closing his eyes. Reluctantly, he handed over the Journal.

Mabel gasped in horror as Bipper's grin widened. "That's right, there we go!"

Mabel made a silent prayer to whatever celestial being that was watching over her, before head bashing Bipper in the nose

Bipper cried out, letting go of Mabel and staggering hard into the opposite guard rails.

The girl screamed as she fell for three seconds, before being caught once more by the wrist, courtesy of Matthew.

"Gotcha," He said, But unlike a minute ago, the phrase filled Mabel with relief.

With a grunt, Matthew tugged Mabel up to safety, instantly being embraced by the tiny brunette.

"I almost...oh gosh..." she whispered, her small body quivering in her brother's arms.

"I got you," Matthew whispered tenderly. "I got you..."

The siblings turned when they heard a grunt.

They spun around, watching Dipper's body twitch. Slowly, he opened his eyes, now a soft brown colour.

"Guys...guys!" Dipper's face lit up. "You did it and—!" His face fell. "Everything hurts...ow."

"How do we know he's not Bill? He changed his voice and eye colour before," Matthew said.

"There's only one way to find out!" Mabel said, running towards Dipper and kneeling next to him, using her "serious" face.

"What's your real name?" She asked

"Mason," Dipper responded.

"What's your favourite game?"

"Triple D."

"First crush?"

"Ms. Carmile, fourth grade."

"How far did your aunt Abbie throw a spear?"

"I don't have an aunt Abbie."

"Last question, is Bill still in your brain?"

"No."

"Mabel, don't you think Bill would—" Matthew began but Mabel had tackled her twin with a hug.

"I'm sooooo glad you're okay!" Mabel cheered.

Matthew shrugged. "Ah, What the heck," he kneeled and hugged Dipper as well.

"OW! Not too hard..." Dipper mumbled.

"That was a nightmare," Matthew sighed. "Forgot how annoying my past self was."

"Luckily, I've got some good news," Dipper said with a grin. "The play was a success!"

"AH! Yay!" Mabel clasped her hands and grinned.

"Looks like you got your love life intact..." Matthew said then trailed off.

That reminded him...

…M-A-B-E-L…

Pacifica walked back to her room that night, her brow furrowed, the heels she was wearing where so high she thought her shins would burn off from exertion.

Opening the door, a bouquet of flowers was shoved in her face.

She staggered backwards, almost tripping but was caught around the waist by an arm.

"Sorry," said Dipper's voice, hoisting the blonde back up and steadying her.

"Um, here," Dipper gingerly handed over the orchids.

Pacifica excepted the flowers with a smile. "Is it like, common knowledge that I love orchids? Or did Mabel tell you?"

"Oh no, she didn't actually, she's on a date with Gabe," Dipper replied, awkwardly rubbing his arm.

"So...I was wondering...you remember our awful first date?" He continued.

"Not one that I will easily forget," Pacifica stated. "What about it?"

"I was thinking next Friday we do a Do-over? How does that sound?" Dipper asked, sweat on his brow.

"Yes, I'd like that," Pacifica said, leaning forward and kissing Dipper on the cheek. She smiled lightly. "Goodnight."

She walked past Dipper into to her bedroom.

Dipper walked out, grinning.

"Told you, Orchids are her favourite," Matthew said stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes!" Dipper cheered, the two brothers sharing a high-five.

 **…M-A-B-E-L…**

 **AN: Ah...young love, it's beautiful...**

 **Okay, so I added a bit of hype steroids on to the Cat walk scene and I have no regrets! Woot!**

 **So the story is near its end, which is kinda bittersweet tbh...**

 **Anyway, imma go plan the next chapter!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	62. Chapter 62: Hellos and Goodbyes

**AN: WELL! I haven't updated in like, what, a month?**

 **Shame on me…**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the follows, faves, reviews, and oh! Thank you to the amazing Scribble Songs for drawing Penelope! YUS! Thank you, girl!**

 **So, next week, if things go as planned, will be the FIANL CHAPTER OF LTL.**

 ***Sniffles* I know guys…I know…**

 **Anyway, the thing with trying to recruit Shifty was from Bonded by LittleAmberAmethyst. And the idea of having Alex Corduroy be more than a plot device was given by Energy Witch :3**

 **Anyway, read!**

 **…** **M-A-B-E-L…**

 **Chapter Sixty-Two: Hellos and Goodbyes**

Matthew stared out the window of Northwest Manor, his blue eyes eyeing the sky.

Very soon, it'd probably bright red with Bill's madness…

"Matthew," a voice startled the blonde out of his thoughts.

Matthew turned, "Stanford?"

The old man was furrowing his brow, he too then gazed at the sky. Matthew figured he was thinking along the same lines as him, for Ford muttered. "Is there anything that you know that will help us stop your incarnation?"

Matthew sighed and shook his head. "Nah. Not really. I mean things will hopefully turn out like last time but…"

Matthew's voice trailed off, silently, his gaze retuned to the sky.

"The Shapeshifter," Ford said suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you think he'll help us?" Ford clarified, somewhat impatiently.

Matthew scoffed. "No."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Ford pressed.

Matthew shook his head.

"Then today you can bring up the proposal," Ford said firmly, glaring at the sky. "I'm not letting him win."

Matthew sighed and nodded.

"One more thing," Ford said.

"Mhm?"

"I'm leaving the rift here; I think it's too dangerous to keep it with me 24/7, especially since there's something I don't trust about that house. Do you think you can go back for it once we leave? I think it'll be less obvious to leave it with you."

"Sure," Matthew said offhandedly, as he watched a black bird circle the sky.

It let out an ugly caw.

 **…** **M-A-B-E-L…**

Wendy stared out her bedroom window forlornly, rain falling over the filthy glass and cleaning it somewhat.  
There was a knock on her door; too soft and gentle to be her father, and if it where her brothers, they'd have barged in.  
No, this was definitely her mother.  
"Wendy?" She called gently.  
It had been over a week and hearing her mother say her name still made her feel warm and safe—or maybe that's how it was with all people with moms?  
"Come in," The teen responded.  
Alex walked in with a tight smile on her face. "Hey, sweetie! Are...are you okay?"  
Wendy sighed in response.  
"Dumb question, Sorry," She whispered, standing next to her daughter.  
There was a moment of silent of before she said, "Is it Matthew?"  
Wendy tensed, confirming the elder woman's suspicion.  
"I know you told your father and I that he was no good..." Alex murmured, swirling her finger across the dust on the window ledge. "But...What did he do that was so awful?"  
 _'Take you away from me'._ Wendy thought, her fists clenched. _'But he also gave you back...'_ her fists unclenched, one hand occupying itself by rubbing the opposite arm.  
"You wouldn't get it," Wendy replied.  
There was more silence. "Is he sorry?" She asked finally.  
Wendy thought for a moment. Matthew _did_ furiously apologize, didn't he? And he even brought her mother back, just for her.  
"There's a saying I heard once," Alex said before Wendy could respond. "'Don't judge my story from only one chapter.' If he did something bad, and he's repented for it...there's no reason to keep labeling him as a villain."  
More silence—then there was a crash.  
"OW! Idiot!"  
"Oh, boy!" Alex laughed lightly and left the window, walking towards the door and opening it. "God luck, sweetie."  
The door shut, Wendy sucking in a pained breath as she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.  
She placed a hand over the place her unborn babies were and closed her eyes.  
They were almost a symbolism of her and Matthew's first show of raw and passionate love.

 **...M-A-B-E-L...  
**  
"Here we are," Matthew said, his arms crossed behind is back.  
Him and his siblings stared up at the tree and the supposed entrance to a bunker.  
"It's...small," Dipper commented.  
"That's what you think," Matthew said with a tiny smirk. His hands lit with flames and he shot a tiny fire ball at a tree branch above.  
The branch swung upwards, there was then a rumbling noise.  
"Stand back," Matthew advised to his surprised siblings.  
The trio stepped backwards as the ground caved in, stairs appearing.  
"Grunkle Ford made this?" Mabel said in awe.  
"Yup," Matthew replied. "Remember, Stay behind me, if you—."  
"Matthew!" A voice called.  
"Wendy?" Dipper asked in surprise.  
The red head was peddling swiftly on her bike, looking slightly out of breath. "Hey Matt—!" She gasped in pain suddenly, loosing balance and falling off the contraption.  
Her vision swam, and her ears were ringing, she could hear someone calling her name...  
"Wendy? Hey!"  
Wendy blinked her eyes slowly, the twins and Matthew where staring down at her worriedly, the blonde gently cradling her head.  
"I just—I'm fine," Wendy murmured.  
Matthew helped her slowly to her feet.  
"What're you doing here?" Dipper asked, seeing Matthew step back and avert his gaze from his ex.  
Wendy didn't say anything at first.  
Why was she here? It was because of her mother's words…right?  
"Your Uncle said you were here and I didn't see you in a long time," Wendy shrugged, glancing at Matthew who was staring anywhere but her.  
"What about you guys?"  
"A shapeshifter lives here," Mabel said excitedly with a grin. "Mattie wants to convince him to help fight Bill!"  
"Pretty much," Matthew shrugged, he spared Wendy a glance, looking down at her stomach. "You—might want to go back—."  
"Like hell," she responded with a snort.  
"Wendy—!"  
"I'm coming."  
Matthew ran his fingers through his hair, growling under his breath. "Wendy, you're—"

"Pregnant, not disabled," Wendy finished.

In truth, the red-head was not completely certain of what she wanted to accomplish and once again questioned herself.

No, that was wrong, wasn't it? She knew what she wanted, she wanted Matthew back. But why was she too scared to admit it?

"Look, I'm coming, alright, I need the exercise," Wendy said, striding in front of them. "You're coming?"

The muscles in Matthew's jaw tightened in clear annoyance, but he followed anyway down into the bunker.

Dipper glanced at Mabel who was wearing her "serious" expression.

"Mabel, whatever you're planning…"

"Shh! I'm planning!" Mabel said, holding up a finger and following the ex-couple.

"Hoo, boy," Dipper muttered in dismay, following after the group.

 **…** **M-A-B-E-L…**

"It's quite a shame that you all are leaving so soon," Preston said as the Stan twins brought down luggage full of the children's' and their stuff on to the front lawn. The Northwest family watched, the adults not even bothering to hide their content, Pacifica on the other hand, was slightly disappointed, especially since seeing Dipper would be a tad harder now.

Ford didn't bother pointing out how happy Preston sounded. "Well, we can't bog you down any longer, can we now? The new house is waiting, Stanley will be able to re start his business."

"Man, have I missed scam—giving tours!" Stan said with a large grin, hoisting Mabel's suitcase to the back of the waiting moving van.

"Well, do make sure to visit us!" Priscilla said in a simpering voice.

"And bring Dipper when you do," Pacifica added with a smile.

Preston scowled at his daughter. "And why should they?"

"We have a date on Friday."

Both Northwests looked as if they were going to faint as their daughter strutted back into the house with a pleased smile on her face.

The twins followed the moving van in Stan's car. Harrison Manor wasn't too far away from Northwest Manor, only about ten minutes, Ford calculated. But as they got closer, an unsettling feeling wormed its way into his stomach.

"Stanley?" He said in a timid voice.

Stan grunted.

"What exactly did you see the last time we were here?"

Stan gripped the steering wheel tightly, the blood leaving his knuckles. "Uh…"

At that moment the twins pulled up into the house parking lot. The mansion didn't look any less scary than their first visit, and it didn't make both men any less uneasy.

"Shall we?" Ford said.

"Yup," Stan responded, walking inside. Not noticing the smiling red-head sitting on the banister.

Clara giggled gently.

 **…** **M-A-B-E-L…**

"This place hasn't changed a bit," Matthew muttered, looking up and down the bunker, Dipper rubbed dust off objects and Wendy stood at the corner, clutching her stomach. Matthew gave her a few worried glances here and there but was mostly worried of the Shapeshifter.

He knew how things went down in the other timeline, he had to be cautious.

"Alright guys," Dipper told everyone. "Remember what Matt said, be careful of Shifty." He glanced pointedly at Mabel.

"What?" she demanded, hands on her hips. She currently had caterpillars crawling all over her face.

The group walked on, Wendy inhaling labored breaths.

"Wendy—," Matthew began.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

Mabel walked beside Wendy, a knowing grin on her face.

Wendy frowned slightly. "What?" She asked.

"You came to see Mattie, didn't you?" Mabel said in a chirpy voice.

Wendy said nothing.

"Tell him you want him back!" Mabel insisted.

"It's not that easy—."

"Wendy, c'mon! You love him, don't you?! He _misses_ you!" Mabel cried. "I see him looking at selfies of the two of you when he thinks nobody's looking, you're his mermaid, Wen!"

Wendy shook her head, walking ahead, causing Mabel to scowl. Kids these days!

Matthew managed to lead his siblings and ex-girlfriends past all the deadly security things Ford had set up, walking them into the next room.

Mabel pressed her face against the glass of the viewing room. "Oooh! I don't even know what I'm oohing at!"

Matthew followed her line of sight, frowning lightly at the shattered pod.

So, just like the other timeline, Shifty had escaped.

Wendy grunted in pain and staggered forwards, clutching her stomach. Matthew caught her before she could fall, gripping her shoulders.

"Look—."

"How much times am I going to say it? I'm fine!" Wendy said with a scowl.

Mabel frowned at the two. She _really_ had to fix things…

"Mabel," Dipper said firmly. "What are you thinking?"

"Plan, matchmaker," Mabel responded with a grin.

"Mabel don't—!" Dipper began, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Mabel skipped towards the couple with a smile. "Hey, guys!"

Mabel leaped in front of the duo.

"Mabel?" The ex-couple said in unison.

"Lookie there! It's an adorable little cuddle space!" Mabel pointed eagerly at the closet like area behind them.

Matthew sucked in a sharp breath, remembering the previous timeline, but before he could move or say anything, Mabel had shoved both him and the red-head inside.

"MABEL!" Matthew yelled angrily, as his little sister slammed the door shut. "Mabel, I swear to god!"

"I'm not opening this 'till you guys smooch!" Mabel called back.

"I'm blasting the door down!" Matthew yelled.

"You can't," Mabel said smugly. "I'm standing in front of it, you wouldn't hurt your dear sister, would you?"

Matthew gritted his teeth in frustration, slamming the back of his head on the metal wall and groaning in annoyance.

Dipper crossed his arms and shook his head. "Mabel, come on."

"No, _you_ come on, Dip! Don't you want…!"

Dipper lost his focus on Mabel's voice as his vision blurred, something flashed before his eyes…a vision?

There was Matthew, held by the hair by an awful looking creature. Wendy raised her axe to attack it, and missed, slashing Matthew in the chest, blood soaking his shirt as he fell. The monster, laughing cruelly as Wendy screamed in horror.

"…hey, Dipper, are you listening?"

Dipper blinked his eyes and shook his head, dispelling the horrifying sight. "Mabel, you gotta let them out!" Dipper cried suddenly.

"I already explained—hey!" Dipper began tugging Mabel away from the door. "Mabel, MOVE!"

"Not until they make up!"

"Mabel!"

"GLITTER ATTACK!" Mabel took glitter from her sweater and threw it at Dipper's face. He yelled in surprise and staggered backwards, rubbing the glittery substance from his face. "Oh, come on!" He said indignantly.

Mabel went back to the door. "Are you two smooching yet?!" She called.

"Mabel, really?!" Wendy snapped, just as annoyed if not more, than Matthew.

Mabel furrowed her brow in thought, so they needed a bit of a push? A brilliant idea suddenly came to her.

She had used her magic to ruin their relationship, hadn't she? She could use the magic again to do the opposite!

She conjured all the memories of her past crushes—leaving out the parts where they were either crazy, taken, or not interested—and fed them through the door towards the two teens.

Matthew huffed in annoyance; trapped in a compartment by his little sister with his ex-girlfriend.

Lovely.

Suddenly he jerked, feeling a tendril of emotions worming its way into his soul. His eyes locked with Wendy, who appeared to have felt the same sensation as he did.

She smiled lightly, it was that perfect amazing smile he had secretly longed for, for so long. He found his eyes leaving the green orbs, finding there way to Wendy's lips.

Wendy's eyes, meanwhile, where locked on Matthew's strong neck and Adam's apple. She had a sudden urge to see him better…

She reached up, pulling at a cord.

Matthew, seeing what Wendy was about to do, tried to stop her. "Wendy, that's not—!"

Too late, Wendy pulled at the cord, instantly showering the duo with water. They coughed and spluttered before being slammed against each other by a mechanical force.

Matthew had grabbed Wendy's shoulders again, worriedly watching her stomach as the compartment beeped and the wall slid open.

This was what he _didn't_ want to happen.

"Mabel move it! Do you _want_ them to be in danger?!" Dipper yelled from the other end.

"In danger by what?"

Dipper, seeing no time to explain, pulled Mabel away again, closing his eyes in case she did another glitter attack, and dragged her from the door.

"Okay, Matt! I'm going to open—!"

"Don't!" Matthew exclaimed. "Shifty will get in."

"God, he's in _here?"_ Wendy whispered, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Stay with me," Matthew muttered, unconsciously squeezing Wendy's hand and guiding her through the room.

There was a monstrous shriek, and from behind a corridor, came an ugly black spider.

"Is that it?!" Wendy yelled.

Matthew didn't answer, just dragged Wendy as fast as he could away from the oncoming threat, grunting and panting as they ran down a hallway. The giant spider followed after them, hissing and shrieking.

They then came face to face with solid rock.

Matthew was about to blast down the wall when a voice shouted, "Back you beast, BACK!"

Wendy gasped, turning around and gently grasping Matthew's arm. Out of the shadows, came a man. "Why, hello there!" He said happily. "Don't worry I—!"

"No more games," Matthew spat, leaving Wendy's side, his hands lighting with flames.

The man took a step back. "I don't know—."

"Shifty," Matthew smirked. "You heard me."

The man grinned, Wendy gaping in shock as the man morphed into a hideous creature. "Smart, boy..." The creature said in an alien voice. "Or…perhaps, not a boy?" His red pupils fell on Matthew's flaming hands.

"Look, I—or, we, don't want to fight," Matthew said slowly. "We just want a favor."

"Favor…" Shifty said slowly, as if savoring the word and its every syllable. He converted into a giant grasshopper, crawling over towards the two teens.

Matthew held Wendy closer to his chest, keeping his eye on the creature.

Wendy meanwhile, kept a firm grip on the axe in her waistband, her heart beating rapidly—both due to the horrifying creature coming towards her and the close proximity towards Matthew.

"Hmm, it depends." Shifty stood near the teens, their faces reflected in the buggy eyes. "What is this _favor?"_

"Bill Cipher? Ever heard of him?" Matthew continued.

"Huh, yes. It's been a while to be honest," Shifty became a large snake and slithered around Wendy and Matthew, hissing. "But you still haven't told me what this favor entails."

"I want your help stopping him," Matthew said, stepping backwards from the creature now turned snake.

Shifty laughed lightly, reverting to his original form. "And why should I do that?"

"Name your price," Matthew said. "If it's not too insane, I'll take it."

Shifty seemed to contemplate this, narrowing his red orb like eyes and humming to himself. "Ah…let's see…" His face lit up. "Yes…the journal, _The_ journal! Do you know what I'm talking about, boy?"

Matthew frowned. "I said nothing insane."

"It isn't, I just want some reading time."

"No, you want to transform into stuff and be prick! You're kinda shifty, Shifty, no offence," Matthew said.

Shifty shrugged. "Sure, but that's my deal."

Matthew was in the midst of shaking his head when Shifty said, "Tell you what, you take my deal, or I dispose of your girlfriend and…child?" Shifty's eyes landed on Wendy who instinctively gripped her axe, just as a pain shot through he body. She gasped and fell against Matthew.

"You can't fight, dear!" Shifty laughed. "How about it, boy?"

Matthew held Wendy even closer and sighed deeply, the flames in his palms brightening. Why on Earth did he think this would work?!

"I can tell you one thing; you touch her and you're not getting shit," Matthew growled.

"Ah well," Shifty chuckled, "I suppose you won't have my help…"

He became a horrendous beast—Matthew wasn't even sure what the thing _was._ It was translucent white and had sharp teeth, and the body of blob.

It lunged forward and opened its mouth, so wide it could most likely swallow both people.

Matthew shoved Wendy to the side and punched the blob—thing with a flaming fist, gritting his teeth.

Wendy crashed to the ground, not trying to stop her heavy descend, due the fact that she was clutching her tummy, trying to keep her babies safe.

When she could finally stagger to her knees and reclaim her axe she saw…two Matthews?

"What the—?"

One Matthew punched another in the face, pinning him to the ground. "Wendy!" Called the Matthew on top of his clone. "Hit him with the axe!"

The Matthew being pinned shoved off the other Matthew, choking him with his knee.

"No, Wendy, don't trust him!" This Matthew said.

Wendy opened and closed her mouth. What was she supposed to—?

"Uh, alright," Wendy took a deep breath and surveyed the two Matthews with a frown. "When did I first learn to ride a bike?"

The two Matthews stopped fighting, staring blankly at the red head.

"Are you, serious right now?!" Wendy demanded, slightly offended.

"What, and you know when _I_ first rode a bike?" One of the Matthews challenged.

Wendy thought for a moment. "No," she finally said sheepishly.

"Ask something else!" Another Matthew said and punched his doppelgänger in the face.

"Uh…oh!" Wendy snapped her fingers. "What's my mother's name?"

"Alexandra Corduroy!" One Matthew grunted, his face was planted to the floor with the other's foot.

Wendy glared at the Matthew who was still standing. He grinned at the red-head, sharp glistening teeth stared her in the face as he chuckled. Matthew's body warping into the original form of the Shapeshifter.

"It does not matter." Shifty, grabbed Matthew by the hair, pulling his head back. The teen cried out in pain. "I'm going to kill you both anyway."

"Like hell you are!" Wendy spat, forcing herself to her feet and swinging her axe with all the force she could muster. At that precise moment, a thrum of pain erupted throughout her system and she staggered, her axe missing Shifty and hitting Matthew instead.

The blonde grunted in pain as his shirt tore, blood soaking his skin. Shifty cackled and Wendy slashed at him again with renewed vigor.

Shifty, unfortunately for him, hadn't expected this, the axe blade found a new home in his stomach. The creature roared, rearing its head back and falling to the ground. Wendy immediately kneeling next to Matthew and removing her shirt, tying it around his bleeding chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I—." Wendy hissed as more pain coursed through her, Matthew gripped her hand and went to his knees.

"Don't," he grunted. "Don't worry, it's not too bad." Wendy fell against his chest again, sweat sliding down her brow. "Matthew—I think…"

"I know," Matthew whispered, glancing nervously at her tummy.

Why did they have to come now?

Behind them, Shifty was twitching, recovering from Wendy's previous attack.

Quickly, Matthew scooped the red-head in his arms, staggering lightly at both her weight and his wound.

He ran jerkily forward, grunting in pain with his every step.

"COME BACK HERE!" Shifty boomed.

Matthew gritted his teeth and attempted to run faster, how was he supposed to get them both out of there?

There was a blast of pink light and Matthew risked a glance back. Mabel hovered in the air in front of the shapeshifter, her fists glowing pink as she punched it viciously.

"We'll hold them off, Matt!" Dipper called, picking up Wendy's forgotten axe and aiming blows at the Shapeshifters legs.

Matthew nodded thankfully and hurried his pace, finding another door at the end of the cavern. He kicked it hard, the metal rusted hinges squealing in protest.

He then collapsed against the opposite wall, Wendy still in his arms. Panting, he leaned her delicately against the wall, brushing a strand of hair from her sweaty forehead.

"How are you?" He whispered.

Wendy's only response was a grunt of pain.

Matthew looked around the room, seeing now, that it was a supply closet. He grabbed a dusty old blanket and placed it over the other teenager, grapping a (probably stale) bottle of water and handing it to her.

At that moment, Dipper ran inside, bruises and scratches all over his body, behind him Mabel was still blasting magic at the monster behind them.

"Dipper, Mabel!" Matthew called. "Take care of Wendy." His hands lit with flames. "I'll get this bastard."

Mabel flew into the closet swiftly. Shifty tried to follow but was stopped by a flaming fist from Matthew.

"Oh, so the Pretty Boy wants to fight?" Shifty sneered.

 _"_ _Why,_ do assholes always call me that!?" Matthew snapped, dodging Shifty's claws and dashing behind him, leading the Shapeshifter away from the twins and Wendy.

Shifty took chase, becoming an eagle and flying swiftly towards the blonde, lowering his talons.

Matthew ducked at the last minute and grabbed the eagle's wing throwing him to the ground.

The eagle soon became a lion who growled and tackled Matthew to the ground, the boy yelled in pain as it had landed on his bloody wound.

With a grunt, he kneed the creature hard in the stomach, shoving him off. The lion rolled on to the floor, becoming Shifty's true form and grabbing Matthew by the neck.

Matthew choked and gagged as he was thrown against the ground near the shattered pod, glass poking his arms and legs.

"You put up a valiant fight, boy," Shifty said. "But, I'm afraid this is the end…"

Shifty reared his head back and lunged forward, sharp mouth wide, just inches away from Matthew's face, Shifty stopped.

His red orbs lowered, falling on the shard of glass that Matthew had plunged through his chest.

Matthew gritted his teeth, twisting the sharp shard deeper into his stomach, green blood oozing out. Shifty let out an unearthly shriek of pain.

With a grunt, the teen sliced upwards, tearing Shifty in half.

Green blood splattered everywhere, coating Matthew as he fell back in exhaustion, panting heavily. Slowly, his eyelids lowered.

He didn't know how long he was out for, but when he came to, he felt a light pain in his chest.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was back in the supply closet, Mabel standing over him, her hand moving up and down rhythmically.

Her eyes left her work and landed on Matthew's, her face lit up with a grin. "Mattie! You're awake!"

Matthew grunted and looked down at his chest. "What're you doing?"

"Stitching your chest," Mabel answered. "It's not that deep but I think you still need stiches. Hold on, I'm almost done…"

Dipper's face then filled Matthew's vision, his brow furrowed in worry. "Hey, you okay?"

Matthew nodded, grunting as Mabel inserted another stitch. "Okay, all done!"

Then he remembered something.

"Wendy," he said, flinching in pain as he sat up. "Where is she? Is she okay? What—?"

Mabel and Dipper's faces brightened. "She's taking care of the twins," Mabel said happily.

Matthew furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean—?"

There was a tiny cooing noise from behind him. Matthew turned to see Wendy, still covered with a dirty blanket. Her pants discarded at a far corner, and her red hair plastered to her face with sweat, but she was smiling.

Because in her arms, where two tiny babies.

Matthew let out a tiny gasp, moving closer slowly. One baby opened her eyes, a matching bright blue of his. The baby let out a tiny yawn, closing her eyes once more.

"That's them," Wendy said delicately. "Our little girls."

Matthew felt the tinniest of laughs escape his mouth. "Hello," he told them softly, brushing his fingers against on of their tiny fists.

"Wendy did most of the work, I just gave her some calming magic. Dipper fainted like an old lady," Mabel chirped.

"I did not!" Dipper objected, though his heated cheeks said otherwise.

"And Lookie, here! Boop!" Mabel kneeled next to the two teens, pointing at a marking on one of the babies, right on her neck. "It's a dove! You guys should name her Dovey!"

"We are not naming her that," Wendy and Matthew said in unison. They glanced up at each other, laughing lightly.

"Uh, hey, Matthew," Wendy said averting her gaze for a second. "I—."

Matthew leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, Wendy inhaled sharply through her nose, but after a split-second of hesitation, kissed back.

Mabel squealed and jumped up and down. "Yes, yes, YES!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around Dipper and spinning him around.

"Mabel! Mabel stop it, I'm going to puke!"

 **…** **M-A-B-E-L…**

Pacifica delicately opened the music box, a gentle melody playing from it, in the center, was a spinning figurine of her and Dipper.

She smiled lightly. She had had it custom made after the ball, the memory of her and Dipper's dance had been one of the most magical moments ever.

The young heiress planned on giving it to Dipper on their Friday date.

She giggled, she had everything planned, she was even going to wear her most V-necked dress—all except her hair. And so, she sat in front of her mirror with a frown. "Curls?" She asked herself, pushing the music box to the side of the vanity.

In side it, she could see her father enter the room.

"Dad," Pacifica said turning around. "Do you think I should do curls or…" her voice trailed off. Preston was covered in blood, a crimson knife in one hand. In the other, he held a perfume bottle with a swirling thing that looked like a galaxy.

"D-dad?" Pacifica squeaked.

"Nice to see you again, Llama!" Preston cackled, advancing forwards slowly with a too-large-grin.

Pacifica gasped and staggered backwards, tripping on her vanity stool. "Get away from me!" She yelled, throwing her perfume bottle at her possessed Father.

Bill dodged calmly, standing over the blonde. "I was just going to take the rift and leave…" he said. "But, I think this'll be more fun!"

Pacifica dodged a knife attack from the demon, his hand hitting against the vanity, the music box falling to the floor and opening, the figurine Pacifica and Dipper began to dance.

Bill grabbed the blonde by the neck, holding up the knife once more. "Sweet dreams, Princess!"

Pacifica screamed.

 **…** **M-A-B-E-L…**

Matthew escorted Wendy back to her house, an arm around her waist and the two babies sleeping on her back with a makeshift towel sling.

"You're okay?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Better than okay," Wendy said breathlessly. "I feel like things will look up for us from now on, don't you?"

Matthew smiled, kissing her on the forehead. Wendy stopped in front of the door to her house. "Don't you wanna come in?"

Matthew shook his head. "I need to go back for the rift, can't leave it there, you know?"

Wendy nodded and smiled. "I expect you back to name our nameless kids."

Matthew grinned, holding up a hand in farewell, turning back to his siblings. "Ready?"

The twins nodded as they all walked towards the bus stop.

"Well, the Shifty thing was a bust," Dipper said.

"Eh, who cares? Figured he wouldn't help anyway," Matthew shrugged. "It was all me and Ford could come up with."

As the siblings sat in the bus on their way to Northwest Manor, Dipper's thoughts went back to the vison in the bunker. When he and Mabel had caught up with Matthew and Wendy, he'd had a cut across his chest that Mabel had to stitch up. Presumably, things had gone down exactly as how the vison showed him.

Then what of the graveyard?

Dipper clenched his fists. No, that was one thing that wouldn't—couldn't come true. No matter what…

The bus stopped, and the siblings got out, Mabel enthusiastically talking to Matthew about baby names, saying how she was so going to tell Pacifica and the girls and how she'd be the best aunt ever.

As they walked to the gates, Matthew pressed the com button.

There was no response.

"YO! Preston!" Matthew snapped.

Still no response.

"Ugh, he's ignoring us." Matthew lit his fists with flames and punched the gates down.

"Um, if he already hates us, he's going to hate us even more now…" Dipper muttered.

"Who cares," Matthew said, rolling his eyes. Walking towards the giant open doors…

Wait…open?

Matthew furrowed his brow, his walk becoming brisk. The twins exchanged a worried glance, walking faster too.

"Aye! Preston, your door is open—!" Matthew staggered backwards in horror.

In front of him was Pricilla Northwest, her mouth opened in horror, her eyes staring up into nothingness and multiple bloody gashes in her chest.

Behind him, Matthew heard Mabel shriek loudly. Matthew glanced around the house, it was in complete shambles.

"Matthew," Dipper tugged at Matthew's sleeve. "Pacifica!"

 _'_ _Crap.'_

The trio raced up the stairs as quick as possible, their hearts pounding against their chests, calling out the young blonde's name.

"M-maybe she's hiding!" Dipper exclaimed. "O-or maybe she escaped!" The siblings ran towards Pacifica's room.

"Maybe—!"

Dipper's voice left his throat as he saw the sight before him.

Mabel gasped, covering her mouth as tears rimmed her eyes, Matthew's jaw fell slowly.

Dipper barely noticed he was walking slowly towards the limp figure. Her blonde hair covered with crimson blood, her eyes wide and blank.

"No…" he croaked, he slowly sank to his knees, cradling her head gently. "No…no…Pacifica, no, you can't be…"

Dipper's vison blurred, he bit his bottom lip. "You can't…" He looked at the blank blue eyes, once shining with laughter and intrigue, and at the parted lips that had been his first kiss.

"Please…" Dipper began to shake. "Please."

He placed his forehead on hers as he began to sob, his fingers gripping her arms tightly.

Vaguely, he could hear Mabel sobbing too, she sat next to her twin, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Matthew stood frozen, the once lonely girl lay there…

Never to move again…

There was a light laugh from the corner of the room.

Matthew turned, Mabel and Dipper looked up warily, to see a possessed Preston sitting cross-legged on Pacifica's lavish bed.

"Figured you'd enjoy my little present!" Bill laughed louder. "Speaking, of presents…" Bill held up Pacifica's music box and wound it up, the dancing Dipper and Pacifica twirled around and around, a gentle melody playing from the tiny object.

Dipper watched, his heart cracking as he saw the two dancing figurines, it seemed as if they had been inspired by their dance at the manor.

Then, with a giggle, Bill crushed the music box with his bare hands.

"You—you did this!" Dipper choked, staggering to his feet. "You killed her!"

Bill grinned. "That I did, Pine Tree!" Bill then held up a familiar perfume bottle.

"NO!" Matthew yelled, and lunged forward, but the glass bottle fell and shattered against the wooden floorboards. A white beam of light throwing the siblings back.

 **…** **M-A-B-E-L…**

 **AN: Guys, I'm sorry, I had to, I HAD to. I had to higher the stakes OKAY?!**

 **Just know, NO CHARACTER IS SAFE! Nobody has plot armor! (Or at least not that much).**

 **Anyway, I was listening to "Six Feet Under" by Billie Eillish (did I spell that right?) so that I could convey Dipper's sorrow. So, if you want to get your soul crushed even more, listen to it while reading dah death scene!**

 **Also, still contemplating baby names.**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**

 **P.S Why am I so mean to Dipper? First Wendy then Pacifica? Geez…**


	63. Chapter 63: Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Old Habits Die Hard**

Matthew's head was pounding, his throat dry and his limbs aching. He grunted, his eyes fluttering open.

"Wake-y, wake-y!" a familiar voice said.

Matthew blinked, willing the blurriness away from his eyes. Hovering over him was Bill Cipher, a gleeful look in his eye. Matthew's orbs scoured his surroundings, landing on a familiar setting, dark bricks and a piano, there was a fireplace with a painting of Bill in a crown over it….

Oh god.

Suddenly, memories came flooding back. Shifty, Wendy, the babies, The Rift…

Pacifica…

Matthew growled and attempted to sit up, and that's when he realized that he was chained spread eagle to the ground.

"Oh ho, don't even try it, Sleeping Beauty!" Bill giggled. "You're not going anywhere!"

Pulling harder on the blue chains, Matthew gagged, a manacle was around his neck, most likely to stop him from using magic.

"Where are they?" Matthew growled.

Bill shrunk in size, created a stool and sat next to Matthew's head. "Where are who?" He drawled.

"My siblings, where are they?" Matthew snapped.

"Oh! You mean Lover Boy and Shooting Star!" Bill waved an uncaring hand through the air. "Don't worry, they're alive—for now. At least I think, have _no_ idea where Pine Tree is. But he's _probably_ alive."

Figuring that was the only he was getting out of Bill, Matthew didn't ask more about his siblings, closing his eyes and rearranging his thoughts. "What do you want with me?" He asked finally.

"There you go! _Now_ you're asking the right questions!" Bill laughed, floating away from his stool, going back to hovering over Matthew.

"This is close to the part where I'm somehow defeated, isn't it?" Bill said, lowering himself closer to the teen. "How?"

"Ha!" Matthew laughed. "Like hell I'll—."

The Memory Gun.

They didn't have it in this timeline, heck, they didn't have a non-broken McGucket in this timeline (plus he was in jail, unless some form of Bill's magic let him out), they didn't even have the unicorn barrier.

Matthew's heart plummeted, and he swallowed thickly.

Bill giggled at this. "Oh, so things aren't going per script, is it?" He said and clapped his hands together. "That's lovely!"

No, it most certainly _wasn't._ They needed McGucket and the Memory Gun and only Matthew knew it. There was a chance that a rebellion would form again, but he couldn't just leave that to chance, he had to escape.

"You know, you should be happy about all this!" Bill continued. "I know your priorities have changed drastically in fifteen years being poisoned by the Pines, but you gotta feel _some_ thrill!"

Matthew didn't feel the tiniest bit of thrill, he just felt dread. Dread that everything was going to end, just like that…

No, Ford. Ford had half of the equation, the other half was in the Emerald Chronical, Bill didn't know that yet. Even if Ford somehow broke under torture, Bill would still be stumped here without the other half.

It was _some_ relief, but not that much; again, he needed to get out of here.

"Yeah, you're right," Matthew said suddenly. "I _do_ know what killed you."

"Lovely; now I won't make the same mistake twice!" Bill held his hand out, his cane appearing in his hand, using it to tilt Matthew's head upwards. "So, you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to rip it out of your mind?"

"It was simple, actually," Matthew said, his jaw pressing on the cane as he spoke. "You see, I—you were under the 'Magic Flu',"

Bill lowered his eyebrow. "What?" He demanded.

"Yeah, you have it right now," Matthew said with a grin.

Bill removed his cane, patting himself down with a panicked expression on his face. "What? what's going to happen?!"

"Oh, nothing, just when you need your magic the most it'll fail you," Matthew said. "That's how you lost, you couldn't stop the Pines with your magic and they beat you with sticks until you died."

"Well?! WHAT'S THE CURE?!" Bill shrieked hysterically, grabbing Matthew's collar, the boy grimacing as the manacle pressed against his throat.

Matthew had to stop himself from laughing. Was the Bill from this timeline just dumb? Did the prospect of an embarrassing defeat scare him that much? Or was he so determined to win that he'd believe pretty much anything?

"There's only one cure," Matthew said in a fake solemn voice. "Someone has to dance for you," he said, before adding, "Willingly."

Bill paused, dropping Matthew to the floor. "Ah, I see, you're trying to escape, aren't you?" Bill crossed his arms and clicked his non-existent tongue. "Can't believe I almost believed you! Stress, I tell you, ahaha!"

"Hey, you asked how you were defeated," Matthew shrugged.

"There's no way you're telling the truth," Bill snapped.

"No? Go see for yourself!" Matthew grinned. The more he kept up the charade, the more ideas continued to assault his mind.

Bill narrowed his eye, his body becoming stone as he went into the mindscape, going into Matthew's mind.

Matthew put the false memories at the forefront of his mind, making sure they had a lot of detail.

The blonde then smirked, for a second later, Bill came back out, a distressed expression on his face. "I died because I was beaten with sticks…" He croaked.

Matthew once again, felt he had cracked multiple ribs trying not to laugh.

"Well? Dance!" Bill yelled angrily, snapping his fingers.

The chains began to lengthen and became slacker, allowing Matthew to stand up. "Uh, hello?" He demanded. "I'm still chained."

"What? You think I'm going to unchain you? I'm not stupid, y'know!" Bill said creating a velvet sofa chair and a martini. "Well?"

"You expect me to dance while I'm chained?" Matthew asked.

"They're slack."

"I could trip!"

"And if I unchain you, you could use your powers!"

"If you don't, you'll be beaten by your Magic Flu and get killed by sticks!"

The two incarnations of Bill Cipher glared at each other, the triangle sitting back in his velvet chair and humming, sipping from his glass.

"Okay, then," Bill said, snapping his fingers again. The chains around Matthew's arms and legs disappeared, but the manacle around his neck became tighter, Bill gave a gleeful tug and Matthew fell forward, gagging.

"Just a precaution," The demon said. "Now, dance."

"And why should I?" Matthew said staggering to his feet.

Bill held out his hand, a blue whip appeared. "Because I have a whip that I'm dying to use!" He said gleefully.

Matthew visibly tensed at the sight of the weapon, but he needed to be _completely_ free from the chains, he needed his magic.

"Get rid of the thing on my neck," Matthew said.

Bill's eye flashed dangerously. "You better dance, kid."

"Not until—."

"You know what? I don't even _need_ you to dance!" Bill said, leaning back in his chair with a smug expression Matthew didn't enjoy. "Why does it have to be you? I could take this lovely whip and force Pine Tree to dance instead! I'm sure some dancing would be good for his despondent soul!"

Matthew paled. "No, don't-!"

"Then, DANCE!" Bill boomed, slapping Matthew's thigh with his whip.

Mathew gritted his teeth at the sharp sting, the fabric of his jeans tearing and blood painting the pale skin.

Wondering why he couldn't've thought of a less embarrassing cure, Matthew began to dance awkwardly, swishing his hips and bobbing his shoulders up and down.

He felt incredibly feminine…

"Aw, boo!" Bill said, whipping near Matthew's feet, the teen grunted in annoyance and danced faster.

"There we go!" Bill cackled, leaning back in his chair and taking yet another sip from his beverage.

Matthew realized there wasn't as much pressure on his neck, not enough to reach his powers, but it had loosened. The cause of this, he realized, was that fact that Bill was no longer holding the chain; it lay there on the velvet sofa since both Bill's hands were preoccupied with the whip and his martini.

The teen licked his lips, his mind going wild. He just needed a way out…

"So, how's the town been treating yeah?" Matthew said in-between pants of breath, his legs were beginning to burn.

"Who cares? I turned 95% of them into statues, and then used said statues to form my throne of Human Agony and—hey! No breaks!" Bill whipped Matthew's shin this time after he dared to take a break.

"Okay…how's the transformation?" Matthew said. "You know, the re-modeling?"

Bill crinkled his eye in delight. "Oh golly! The things I've done surpass the very meaning of phenomenal! Wanna see it?!"

Matthew nodded eagerly while forcing himself not to stop dancing lest he get whipped again.

Bill hovered off the couch, this slight movement making the end of the chain slide closer to the edge. Matthew bit his lip nervously. He couldn't have Bill's attention be brought back to the chain, it'd throw his whole plan out the window.

Spreading his hands apart, an image outlined in red appeared, it was Gravity Falls.

Just with the weirdness factor amped up to one million.

The sky was a bright crimson red, buildings either on fire or in ruins, once adorable creatures turned horrendous and ghastly.

"Hmm, yeah…I don't—don't believe you," Matthew said, risking a break and controlling his pants of breath.

Bill glared, not even caring that Matthew had stopped dancing. "Excuse me?!" He demanded.

"How do I know that's not just an image you conjured up? I gotta see it with my own eyes," Matthew said, crossing his arms.

Bill narrowed his eye and hummed in annoyance. He then floated to the brick wall and clapped twice.

A triangular shaped hole appeared, showing Gravity Falls in all its apocalyptic glory.

"There you see? All of my genius—!"

Matthew ran as fast as he could and jumped through the hole.

Bill didn't have time to process anything as he saw the teen falling through the sky and into the thicket of trees below.

He blinked slowly. Was he cured? He was using his magic just fine so…yes?

Bill peered down, once more, before batting a hand.

"Bah, I'll kill him later," he grumbled, slightly annoyed that he'd been played.

 **…** **M-A-T-T-H-E-W…**

Mabel woke up in a similar fashion as her brother had, except she was chained to a lavish bed instead of the floor and was wearing a bright pink dress.

The dress was nice, and so was the bed, which was also pink with roses all over it. That wasn't the problem, it was more the "chained to the bed" and the "what the what is this place?! Who uses black bricks?!" thing.

"Hello, Mabel!" A voice said chirpily.

Mabel blinked twice, gasping at the familiar shock of white hair and blue eyes.

"Gideon?!" She cried, tugging on the chains. "What're you doing here? Let me go!"

"Mm, sorry, can't do that, pumpkin," Gideon said with a smile. "At the very least, you're comfortable, no?"

Mabel scowled then paused, memories coming back to her.

"Wait, where's my brothers?" She exclaimed.

"Oh, them? They're okay…I think, not important!" Gideon giggled sitting on the bed. "What matters is you and moi!"

"No! I want my brothers, let me go!" Mabel said struggling again.

"Mabel," Gideon sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have orders. Plus, this works in our favor, no? We're together!"

Mabel scowled. Letting all her anger swim through her fingertips.

But there was no light.

She looked down at her hands, with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, are you looking for this?" Gideon held up a familiar bow barrette.

"That's mine!" Mabel said, trying to lunge for the item, but falling short do to the chains.

"Damion says you can have it as soon as you agree to help him convert Matthew," Gideon said with a smile.

"Ugh! This again?!" Mabel demanded, throwing her head on the bed, rose petals jumping into the air and floating. "Tell him, 'no, I'm not turning my brother into that poop-face that is Bill Cipher!'"

"Now, Mabel…"

"No! Don't, 'now Mabel' me! Let me go and get me to my brothers!"

"I told you, you wouldn't convince her, Gideon," another voice said. This one, belonged to another shock of white hair, the one woman who had her commit murder.

Paige, stood by Mabel with a smirk, Mabel glaring back.

"You can leave," she told Gideon who eyed her warily.

"What're you goanna—?"

"I said, _leave,"_ Paige said with a tight smile.

Gideon gave Mabel a worried look and shuffled out of the circular brick room, up a flight of odd stairs.

"I was just like you, once Mabel," Paige said, tilting her head to the side. "I may not have biological brothers, like you, but Ford was as good as a brother to me."

Mabel's eyes widened, and before she could stop herself demanded. "How old are you?!"

Paige laughed lightly, her violet eyes twinkling. "I'm ageless, dear," Paige said. "Just like a toy—a polished, perfect toy that is."

Before Mabel could aske why Paige had used a toy metaphor, but the demoness—or whatever she was—continued before she could.

"Anyway, I was tasked with doing something similar to what Damion has tasked you to do, hurt your brother to make him happy in the end," Paige smiled. "And I did. I did, and Ford is so happy now, don't you think? Don't you want your brother to be happy too?"

"Yeah, and I won't make him happy by turning him to a monster!" Mabel cried. "What did you do to Grunkle Ford?"

Paige smiled but said nothing.

"He's happy, though. That's what matters, no?"

"Mattie would be so much happier without you guys trying to turn him evil all the time!" Mabel said, clenching her fists.

"We just want to give him a happy ending, don't you want him to have that? Doesn't he deserve that?"

Mabel furrowed her brow and looked away.

"Come Mabel, help us!" Paige said, squeezing Mabel's arm.

"Can I say something?" Mabel said.

"Why of course—"

 ** _"_** ** _NO!"_**

There was a flash of pink light that exploded through the room, Paige was slammed against the wall viciously, staring up in surprise when the shackles around Mabel's arms and legs began to melt away against her bright aura.

"No!" She repeated. "I'm not hurting Matthew anymore, I won't make him sad anymore, I won't play Damion's game anymore! No, no, no!"

The magenta hands from before thrust through the wall, going straight through Paige's chest.

Mabel gasped, not because she had stabbed Paige; that had been her intention, morality be dammed. But there was no _blood._

Paige snarled, pulling herself free of the hand and falling to her knees. As she stood up, something fell out of her.

 _Plastic?_

"Soooo…." Mabel muttered awkwardly. "That's what was with the toy metaphor?"

Paige's nails began to lengthen into talons, and she lunged forward.

Mabel yelped, dodging at the last minute, tripping on the high heels she had been given, running up the stairs two at a time, the—toy thing following after.

On about the fifth stair Mabel tripped once more. She quickly took them off, throwing them at Paige's face. Unfortunately, it had little to no effect; it just made Paige more upset.

As Paige was in range, Mabel punched her in the face, the force shoving both females back. Paige tumbled down the stairs, Mabel fell of the side which unfortunately had no railings.

She yelped, grabbing on to the ledge, below her— _far_ below her—were more awkward stairs, and platforms and oh…she was getting dizzy…

Where had that sudden blast of magic come from, where did it go, and how could she get it back?!

"Well, well," Paige purred, walking up the steps slowly. Mabel gasped in horror, Paige's face now had webbed cracks along it.

The girl's feet stopped near Mabel's hands. "Farewell Mabel—."

Mabel grabbed Paige's leg, using it to hoist herself up and pulling her enemy towards the abyss at the same time.

As Mabel scrambled upwards she heard Paige scream. Looking down, the brunette saw Paige's form fall, down, down, down…

Mabel gasped and covered her mouth when she saw the plastic shatter into a million pieces.

She just killed, _again…_

 _'_ _It's OK, she's a poop face,'_ Mabel reminded herself, swallowing the bile in her throat and running up the rest of the stairs, in search of her brothers.

 **…** **M-A-T-T-H-E-W…**

"I've been trying to contact you for a while, Dipper," a voice said.

The boy opened his eyes into what looked like a white background, he had no idea where the voice had been coming from, but it seemed to reverberate around the room.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm The Axolotl," the voice replied.

Dipper's brow furrowed even more, where had he heard that name before?

Wait.

"You're the one who reincarnated Matthew!" Dipper said. "You know, as some sort of redemption project."

There was a pause.

"Hello?"

"Mm, sorry, my boy, lost in thought you see."

"Oh," Dipper responded, looking around. "Where am I and—speaking of Matthew where—?"

Dipper's eyes widened. "Bill! Bill broke that strange perfume bottle thing, and everything went white and—are they okay?!" Dipper asked hysterically. "Did he do to them like he did to—?"

 _Pacifica?_ His brain added.

His heart clenched painfully, and his bottom lip trembled.

"Your siblings are safe for now," The Axolotl said

"How long have I been…here?"

"Hm, I'd say three hours? But, we have more pressuring matters to attend to."

"Like? Whatever hell Bill unleashed?" Dipper muttered, crossing his arms. "We should've stopped him sooner…"

"Even more pressing," The Axolotl said, his voice continuing to echo throughout the pure white landscape. "Your uncle and his plans."

"Ugh, Damion," Dipper grumbled, unknowingly having the same reaction to him as Mabel did. "Yeah, he's been trying to make Matthew some Demon King? And I think he did something to Mabel, I'm not sure."

"Yes," The Axolotl said. "It would seem I was mistaken in seeing if your brother could change his path."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked. "Matthew became a better person, didn't he? I mean—why am I even asking that—of _course_ he's a better person!"

"It does not matter, unfortunately," The Axolotl said solemnly. "Like last time, it seems reverting to his old ways is inevitable."

"Huh? You mean…what do you mean 'like last time?'"

"This isn't the first time your brother has experienced, 2012," The Axolotl said.

"Yeah, I know, he used to be Bill Cipher."

"No," The Axolotl said. "Not Bill, your _brother._ Matthew. This isn't his first time re-living his life as a human."

Dipper paused. "Wait you mean, there are other Matthews in other timelines?"

"Precisely, and all of them ended up taking the road your brother is going down, the Road of Demon King." The Axolotl said.

"He won't!" Dipper exclaimed. "I won't let him, I'll make sure—!"

"Said every Dipper in every timeline with Matthew in it," The Axolotl sighed. "I have to deal with Matthew before his fate becomes out of my control and I destroy another timeline."

"What do you mean, 'deal with?'" Dipper asked skeptically.

"Oh. Kill him, of course," The Axolotl said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Dipper demanded.

"His fate is sealed, if I let him continue on as he is now, your world will be destroyed—no, your entire multiverse will be destroyed eventually." The Axolotl sighed again. "I am sorry Dipper. I know this must hurt, but I require your help with this."

"No!" Dipper said, dramatically swiping a hand across his chest. "You're crazy if you think I'm killing my brother! Absolutely insane! Worse than Bill Cipher, _and that's saying something!"_

The Axolotl sighed yet again (Dipper was beginning to figure that was his favorite thing to do), and said, "Ever so naïve."

The whiteness disappeared, making way to hellish landscape. Dipper blinked twice and rid his eyes of the little dancing caterpillars, and slowly dropped his jaw.

There was so many things _wrong_ that it took a while for his brain to comprehend what was going on, flames everywhere, red sky, eyeballs with bat wings—where that the water tower? _Walking?!_

Once snapped out of his horror, Dipper quickly hid behind a bush, surveying the scene in front of him, the legs of the water tower passed so close that he could touch it if he reached out far enough.

So, where were his siblings? Most of all, where was Matthew? If The Axolotl was so certain Damion would corrupt him…

A hand clamped across Dipper's mouth and he let out a muffled scream as he was pulled deeper into the undergrowth.

"Hey, easy!" A familiar voice snapped.

Dipper stopped struggling and paused. "Matt?"

Matthew loosened his grip on Dipper and stood up, the younger boy cringing when he noticed the blood staining his brother's jeans.

"Don't worry about it," Matthew said with a careless wave. "Help me with the cargo."

"Cargo?" Dipper repeated, peering behind Matthew and seeing two tied up sacks full of two struggling…somethings.

"You can grab McGucket," Matthew said calmly, tugging the larger bundle.

"McGucket? _Old man McGucket?_ What's he for?" Dipper demanded, glancing at the smaller back which, now that he listened, was full of screams and something about "Corn hornets" or something.

"Yeah, I'm sure you remember he's and engineer?" Matthew said, pushing past a pair of bushes.

"Uh…so, what's in that one?" Dipper asked, pulling McGucket and nodding at the bag Matthew was pulling.

"Celestabethabellabell the unicorn," Matthew replied. "We need her hair and she wouldn't come willingly."

"What about Mabel and Stan and Ford? Where are they?"

Matthew's jaw tightened. "Haven't found them."

The two brothers walked in silence, only penetrated by the sound of McGucket's gibberish and Celestabethabellabell's high pitched threats.

Then, there it stood, in all its gothic glory, Harrison Manor.

Matthew kicked the door down. "I'm back," He called, dragging the unicorn inside. Dipper meanwhile dragged in McGucket and looked around him.

There were a bunch of gnomes and other supernatural creatures, there were also what appeared to be all the Corduroys clustered in one corner, one of Wendy's babies were crying.

Soos sounded like he was reciting things to do in an apocalypse, Candy and Grenda hugged each other and Penelope was in another corner, lamenting over a broken nail, causing Dipper to role his eyes.

They all looked up to see the two boys.

"Dipper!" Wendy said with a smile. "Hey, glad you're okay."

"Dude!" Soos exclaimed, running up and hugging the younger boy who wheezed.

"Matthew!" Penelope said, getting up and squeezing Matthew around the waist.

Matthew flinched gently pushing Penelope off him. "Uh, too close," He muttered.

"I'm _never_ too close," Penelope purred, sliding a finger down Matthew's lips. Matthew smacked her hand away. "Yeah, you are. Like right now." He stepped around the succubus, who in turn, became flushed red in anger.

Dipper smiled at that, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Wendy did too.

"Please tell me you have a plan to beat that damn triangle," Manly Dan demanded, a lot of the creatures muttered in agreement.

"Alas, I do," Matthew said proudly. "First," the blonde walked forward and untied the bag containing McGucket. "He helps us."

"What in the Jigger Mugger?!" McGucket cried, looking around frantically.

"We need _him?"_ Will demanded.

"He's called _crazy_ for a reason, Matt," Wyatt muttered.

"Yeah, he won't help us fight a crazy demon," Walter said.

The three elder Corduroys looked equally skeptical.

"Matthew says he's an engineer," Dipper said. "If he says so, we have to trust him."

Matthew gave his younger brother a thankful smile and turned to McGucket. "You think you can turn the house into a fighter robot?" he asked.

"Eh?" McGucket scratched his head, squinting at everything. "I s'pose so."

"Good, you get to work," Matthew commanded, and the old man scuttled off. "As for you…" Matthew opened the bag with Celestabethabellabell.

"This is as travesty!" the unicorn cried. "I do not deserve such treatment!"

Dipper had never seen the unicorn in person, but he was quite positive that one of the defining traits of a unicorn was its horn.

This unicorn, seemed to be missing one.

"Look, we need your hair, okay?" Matthew said calmly.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" She shrieked shrilly.

"Are you going to engage in another unicorn battle?" Wendy asked, rocking the baby with the dove on her neck. "'Cause if you are, I'm participating," Wendy handed the baby to her mother who excepted the bundle and glanced at the two teens worriedly.

"Ah, is now a good time to—?" She began.

"Oh! You want to fight again?!" Celestabethabellabell demanded. "Because if you do—!"

Matthew lunged forward and let out a battle cry, punching C Bell in the face. Wendy cheered and followed her boyfriend in, Dipper quickly stepping backwards as the Corduroys (minus Alex who looked rather pale) and the creatures began cheering, forming a circle around the brawl and chanting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

Dipper sighed, electing to sit beside Alex and the babies. One of the babies, blinked sleepily from her nap at the commotion, the other swiveling around as if wondering what was happening and why one Earth she wasn't invited.

"Kids these days, am I right?" Alex said, smiling at Dipper.

"Yup," Dipper sighed, being brushed aside by McGucket who had some how found a bunch of wooden beams.

Soos sat beside the two. "Brawls can be fun, but that sounds…super painful," he muttered nervously.

"Boys and their rejection of gorgeous girls," Penelope sighed, sitting beside the three of them. "Am I right?"

Alex, Soos and Dipper scooted away from her quickly.

Penelope huffed and whipped her hair.

 **…** **M-A-T-T-H-E-W…**

Mabel had no idea where she was going.

She had no idea where Gideon had gone to, or anybody that was remotely humanoid. Thrice, she had avoided an eye bat, and twice she had to avoid what looked like a hovering rhombus with legs and arms and a bowler hat, muttering something to himself.

It was only after three more flights of stairs (one of which allowed her to walk upside down) did she make it to the throne room, gasping in horror at the sight before her.

"Oh, come on, Sixer!" Bill said cheerfully, hovering in front of said Grunkle whom was chained on the ground.

"Don't you wanna keep Fez safe?" Bill clasped Stan's jaw, who was in the same position as Ford, but his eye thoroughly bruised and his lip bleeding.

Ford squeezed his eyes shut, turning away and shaking his head no.

Bill shrugged and gestured towards a creature with 8-balls for eyes. He punched Stan in the stomach causing him to grunt in pain, Ford clenched his fists and flinched, letting out a shuddering breath.

Mabel sucked in a sharp breath while the Henchmaniacs laughed. She glanced desperately to her hands willing the pink glow back, she needed to save her—.

"Hey!" A voice said.

Mabel looked up, horrified as she saw the Rhombus from before, a surprised look on his face. She hiked up her dress, trying to run but Kryptos snatched her, holding her up to his single eye. He grinned.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Kryptos said happily floating into the throne room with a squirming Mabel.

Stan and Ford looked up, both men gasping while Bill cackled gleefully. "What have we here?" He said, hovering up to Mabel and tilting her chin up, turning it this way and that.

"I thought Gideon let you out!" Bill continued. "Looks like you were telling the truth, eh, Gideon?" Bill called behind him.

Mabel gasped, Gideon dancing in a birdcage and sweating. Judging by the look on his face, the young boy was doing this against his will. "Y-you see! I didn't let her go!" he panted.

"I know that now," Bill said. "But I'm going to keep you dancing anyway! Just in case the Magic Flu didn't go away completely!"

Gideon whimpered loudly. "C-can I at least have some water?"

"What do you think guys?!" Bill called to his friends. "Give him water?"

They laughed in response.

"It's a no, kid!" Bill said gleefully.

Gideon looked like he wanted to cry.

"As for _you,"_ Bill turned to Mabel with his eerie mouthless smile. "What should we do with you?"

"Bill, I swear if you do _anything…"_ Stan growled from below.

"I'm sorry," Bill said. "You're not in any situation to be making threats, Fez!"

Bill then turned back to his Henchmaniacs. "Okay, guys, lets have a vote! Disease, Strangulation, or Electricity?!"

Mabel squirmed harder in Kryptos' grasp.

Bill's eye then landed on Ford as the Henchmaniacs gleefully started casting votes.

"Last chance, Sixer, Give me the Equation!" He said gleefully.

Ford swallowed thickly, lowering his head, before nodding.

"Love—!"

The wall exploded behind them.

"I swear if it's the Time Police—!" Bill threatened.

"Knock, knock!" a voice said. Matthew stood before everyone with his hands behind his back and a giant grin, Dipper, Soos, McGucket and Wendy stood beside him with weapons. Penelope was behind them, filing her broken nail and trying to even it out.

Behind her, was the robo-fied Harrison Manor.

Mabel beamed, Stan grinned warily, and Ford's face flushed in relief.

"WHAT?! Why isn't anyone looking out? Clara, why aren't you looking out? WHERE'S CLARA?!" Bill shrieked shrilly.

"So, Bill," Matthew said, stalking forward. "In case you didn't know, this is the part where you die."

"Bahaha! Yeah, no," Bill said cheerfully. "I've got Gideon dancing," Bill gestured to said boy who was now purple from dancing. "My Magic Flu is gone!"

"Yeah, about that. I lied," Matthew said with a larger grin.

Bill's eye widened in shock, before he growled. "Of course, you did, how did I fall for that?!"

"What can I say?" Matthew shrugged. "I'm a sucker for bad habits, and apparently, so are you." Matthew lit his hands with flames and charged forward, smashing the face of Keyhole who stumbled back rubbing his nose.

Bill's eye glowed red and he snapped his fingers. Mabel and her two Grunkles where encased in a sphere of magic that hovered high in the air.

"What are you doing?!" Bill snapped at Kryptos. "KILL THEM!"

Wendy was locked in a battle with Pyronica, Dipper and Soos teamed up against 8-ball, trying to hit him with two old bats.

Hectogram tried to lunge for Matthew but was blasted by the Harrison Manortron, courtesy of Candy, Grenda and the rest of the creatures inside.

Matthew used Kryptos' head as a spring board and jumped atop an eye bat, floating high enough to punch Bill directly in the eye.

Bill screeched and pawed at the air, missing Matthew who jumped over him, landing on the throne of human agony.

"Matt!" Mabel exclaimed from in front of him, wiggling in her restraints.

 **"** **MATTHEW!"** Bill boomed shooting a beam of light towards the throne, there was an explosion of light and Matthew was thrown back into a throng of bodies.

He gasped, moving to his knees as the people, now freed from the statue began to run and scream.

Matthew grabbed a fleeing Robbie's arm. "Dude, I need you!"

"What?!" Robbie demanded.

"Join the fight you idiot!" Matthew snapped, shoving him towards McGucket as he cackled happily, using a gun he had created in minimal time.

"You. Little. I hate you!" Bill yelled. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!" He had regained his sight, and was throwing blast after blast at the blonde, trying to find another way to get to his family.

Matthew rammed his shoulder into 8-ball, who was just about to pummel Soos in the face.

"Thanks, dude!" Soos said cheerfully.

Matthew nodded and blocked a fiery claw from Pyronica with a sword he made appear as she attempted to hit Wendy, before kicking her in the face.

"Hey, Wendy!" Matthew said slashing an eye bat behind her and pulling her out of the way of Bill's blast of magic.

"Yeah?" Wendy called, slashing Kryptos in the eye. He screamed and float backwards.

"So, after all this is over, wanna get married?!" He called, grabbing Wendy's waist and twirling her away from another attack from Bill.

"Uh, yeah! Totally!" Wendy grinned, kicking Pyronica in the chest when she tried to advance once more.

"Yo! Guys!" Matthew called up to the Harrison Manortron. He pointed at where his family where, hoping they wouldn't explode and die…

The giant robot rose its guns, firing at the hovering sphere.

Turning around, once more dodging a blast of light from Bill he saw the two Stans and Mabel, falling through the air and screaming.

At the last minute, Matthew created a large mattress under them, softening their fall.

Quickly, he left Wendy, shot a fire ball at Hectogram who was attacking McGucket and Robbie, and found his way to where Gideon was still dancing, Matthew pointed at the cage, hoping this bit of magic was still usable—and shot a beam of light.

"Huh," he grinned. "What do you know?"

Gideon screamed and fell on his face, panting for breath. "Th-thank you," he gasped.

Matthew nodded distractedly and dashed towards Ford, grabbing his arm. "Ford. Zodiac. Now."

"What do you—" Ford stopped, then nodded in understanding. "Mabel," Ford said urgently. "Do you have paint?"

Mabel produced a paint can from nowhere, grinning as Ford took the offered gift and ran to an empty area of floor, making a rushed zodiac sign.

"Hey! Bill!" Matthew called. "You still don't know how you're going to lose, and guess what? I'm not telling!" He laughed and dashed down a hallway.

 **"** **WELOME MATT!"** Bill roared, running after the laughing teen. Wendy paused in her fight with Pyronica to watch her boyfriend being chased by a psycho demon.

Shoving Pyronica aside, she ran after him, only to be stopped by someone she felt she recognized.

"Hello, granddaughter," Clara cooed, standing in front of Wendy her hand sparking with magic.

"Clara Harrison—?" Wendy yelped as she ducked under a beam of magic, growling as she slashed at Clara's face. The witch produced a barrier, twisting her arm telekinetically and throwing her on her back.

Wendy snarled and kicked at Clara's stomach, the older girl not expecting this, staggered backwards and gasped, Wendy swung her axe again, but Clara grabbed her wrist and stopped her, pointing a finger at her face, ready to cast another spell—

From behind the witch, a bat swung and hit her over the head, she stood, stunned, Wendy kicking her in the face, causing her to slam against the wall, a sickening crack echoing throughout the room as she slumped to the ground, either unconscious or dead.

Wendy grinned. "Thanks, Dipper," she said, ruffling the boy's hair.

Dipper grinned, but it slowly dropped. "Where's Matthew?" He asked.

"Being chased by Bill, last I checked," Wendy said worriedly.

"PENLEOPE!" Matthew yelled from nearby.

Penelope, who was still filing her nails looked up. "Matthew? Babe, is that you?" she called back.

Matthew punched through the front, quickly followed by the livid Bill. "BE THE LLAMA!" He called.

Penelope blinked twice. "Excuse me? I am _not—!"_

"The Llama!" Ford exclaimed. "You're the Llama!"

"I don't—!" Ford grabbed Penelope's arm viciously and tugged her towards the sloppily painted Llama on the zodiac.

"Dipper! Here! NOW!" Ford boomed. Dipper quickly ran towards the man, yelping as he was roughly placed on the Pine Tree.

"Mabel, Shooting Star! Stan, Fish thing-y! MOVE IT!" Ford said.

"Soos Question Mark!" Matthew continued dodging Bill's fists. "Wendy, Ice! Robbie Heart, Gideon eye symbol thing! McGucket glasses! Ford Hand!"

Bill, suddenly realizing what was going on, turned to the Wheel.

"NO!" He yelled, running towards it. Matthew blasted the demon with fire, Bill cried out as he crashed against another wall.

"Keep going!" Matthew called.

Luckily, it seemed Penelope's role as the Llama was accepted, for the circle glowed brightly.

"NO! NO! NOOOO! Bill screamed trying and failing once more due to Matthew's magic to destroy the circle.

"STOP THEM!" Bill yelled at his allies.

They tried to run towards the Zodiac, but there seemed to be an invisible barrier in front of it.

"Matthew, tell them to stop!" A voice growled.

Matthew turned, his blood running cold as he saw Damion, his dark hair billowing in the magical wind the Zodiac created. Above him in a giant orb where his parents.

"Tell them to stop," Damion repeated. "Or else!"

Matthew's father had his hands pressed against the orb, looking as if he was hyperventilating. Ellie too, had her hands on the orb, and she was staring at her son intensely, firmly shaking her head.

"This is wrong, Matthew," Damion continued. "You're a demon!"

"You _are_ part demon," Ellie said. "But you're also part human!"

"You have a demon soul," Damion said. He held out his hand.

"Come, Matthew," he smiled, holding out his hand, "Except your role, do it."

The Zodiac was glowing brighter, the occupants hovering slightly as they held hands.

"Penelope! Get out of that stupid circle!" Bill yelled.

"Um…my hand is stuck, sorry!" Penelope called. "Literally won't budge!"

"Matthew," Damion said firmly. "Tick-Tock."

Matthew closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and made his choice.

 **…** **M-A-T-T-H-E-W…**

 **AN: Okay, I lied, there is ONE MORE CHAPTER**

 **An Epilogue to be exact, with a Good Ending AND Bad Ending!**

 **Happy Birthday to ME!**

 **Happy Gravity Falls day to YOU!**

 **Epilogue coming maybe tomorrow!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	64. Chapter 64: The End

**AN: Well folks, this is it! The final chapter of LtL!**

 ***sniff***

 **But don't worry, this year on the LtL anniversary, I will be posting the rewrite! It'll hopefully fix most if not all the flaws this LtL had (** **why did I put so much OCs?! What was I thinking?!)**

 **SO! Tell me things you'd like to be changed in the rewrite and I will take your opinion into account! :3**

 **I'll be putting up a new story sometime soon, it's an OC X Bill fic, those seem to be in style nowadays so I'm jumping on the bandwagon! I'll hope to see some of you there!**

 **Finally, now that LtL is over, I'll be putting my full attention on Pinky Promise, which is a MaBill redemption fic, so if you happen to read that, updates should be MUCH faster!**

 **P.S In the chapter where Matthew sees his future gravestone, I got the dates wrong…gotta fix that…**

 **Okay, here it is.**

 **Chapter Sixty-Four: The Cursed Clock**

Matthew gazed at Damion, swallowing thickly.

"It won't be just your parents," Damion threatened. "Once Bill's gone and the protection of the circle fades, I'll end the lives of your family too. Do you want that? Do you want their blood on your hands?"

No, not after all the precautions he tried taking, not after everything he'd been through, he couldn't let them die…especially not Dipper and Mabel.

But then would they die anyway if he took Damion's deal?

Matthew's brow furrowed, the ever-present conflict raging once more.

"Welcome Matt, look!" Bill exclaimed desperately, floating in front of the blonde. "I'll do anything if you tell them to stop! What do you want? I'll give it to you! Whatever you want!"

Matthew shoved past the triangle, stalking towards Damion with an unreadable expression.

"Matthew!" Ellie cried from the orb.

Matthew stood in front of him, his brow furrowed. "Damion," he said.

Damion grinned. "Matthew?"

Matthew rose his fist and punched Damion in the face, just as the light from the Zodiac became blinding.

"No dice," Matthew smirked.

Ellie smiled proudly from her orb as Damion staggered to his feet and growled.

"Why you little—"

Damion was cut off, for what seemed like a pure white void opened in the center of the room, under the hovering feet of Wheel members; sucking up everything but them and the Pines parents, protected by the orb.

Bill screeched and began clawing at the ground, trying not to get sucked up, his henchmaniacs did the same. Although, Clara, who was still unconscious (or dead) floated into the void like a rag doll.

Matthew grunted as he and Damion were also pulled towards the void.

"Tell. Them. To. STOP!" Damion yelled, sounding less like the cool and calm thirty-something year old he was and acting more like the 9-year-old body he was trapped in.

Matthew grinned, digging his nails into the brick and slowly pulling himself away from the void. "Not a chance _uncle."_

Bill was now very close to the void, wailing at the top of his lungs, quickly, he grabbed Matthew's ankle, the extra force causing him to slip.

Matthew gritted his teeth, pressing his arms against the ground to stop himself from slipping any further.

"You'll die too if you don't get them to stop!" Bill cried, his single eye wide with horror and pleading.

That sentence reached Dipper's ears, he couldn't hear that well, but Bill was close enough, turning, he saw Matthew being pulled into the white void along with Bill and Damion.

His heart clenched, memories of the vision like dream he had entering his mind, the grave—the rain—.

Dipper tugged his hand, trying to stop the circle, but it was as if the magic had fused all their hands together; Penelope hadn't been lying.

"Dipper! What are you doing?!" Ford called over the noise.

"We have stop!" Dipper cried.

"What?! Why?!" Stan demanded.

"Matthew!" Dipper grunted, giving another sharp tug, he felt his hand slipping from Wendy's.

With one final tug, Dipper managed to free his hand, there was another flash of bright light and everyone in the circle collapsed in a heap, the void disappearing.

"DIPPER!" Matthew yelled, scrambling to his feet and running towards his brother.

"Matt, are you—?" Dipper was cut off due to a sharp slap across the face.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" Matthew boomed. "You ruined our one chance to destroy Bill!"

"I couldn't—I couldn't let you—" Dipper croaked. Matthew _had_ to understand. He didn't see the vision, he didn't know how afraid Dipper was, he didn't know that The Axolotl wanted Dipper's help in killing him!

Matthew didn't know how much Dipper kept promising himself he wouldn't lose him like he lost Pacifica.

"I'm sorry," Dipper murmured, lowering his head.

"You should be!" Bill cackled shrilly.

Everyone looked up, Bill was no longer fearful and pleading, he was now smug and sure.

"I was almost a goner!" Bill continued, he hovered towards Dipper and gripped his cheeks. "But _you_ saved me Pine Tree! I must thank you for that!"

Matthew smacked Bill's hand away. "Don't touch him," he growled.

"And you _still_ care!" Bill said, clicking his non-existent tongue. "I'm baffled, Welcome Matt! Absolutely baffled! He ruined your chances to defeat me and you still care!"

"We'll just find another way to end you!" Wendy snapped, holding up her axe.

"Yeah!" Gideon echoed. "You don't scare us!"

Bill roared with laughter. "You don't?! Well you **SHOULD!"** At the last word, Bill grew in size, glowing vivid red, a dark pupil staring menacingly down at the group.

"Why didn't you speak for yourself?!" Robbie snapped at Gideon.

"There's nowhere to go, Matthew, nothing to do," Damion drawled from behind them. "Just, give. Up."

Stan was struggling to stand due to his injuries, but he still levelled Bill with a vicious glare. Ford had his gun out, though the fear in his eyes was evident, Wendy had her axe and Gideon and Robbie trembled pathetically.

Wait, where did McGucket go?

There was a blast from behind the giant red Bill, blasting his eye out.

"ARGH! MY EYE! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?"

The Harrison Manortron reached inside the Fearamid, opening its palm.

"Go!" Matthew said, as everyone dashed towards the opened hand. The blonde spun around and shoved past Damion, running towards his parents.

"Hold on," he told both of them. "I'm going to get you out."

"You don't get them, unless you submit," Damion reminded Matthew from behind. Matthew turned and glared. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to! So, you can forget about it," Matthew responded angrily.

Damion narrowed his eyes, rolling head forwards and backwards. Raising a fist, he said, "I didn't want to do this, but…"

Matthew kneed him in the stomach, Damion choking and staggering backwards while Bill angrily flew out of his Fearamid to pursue the Harrison Manortron, along with his Henchmaniacs.

"You don't listen either, Damion," Matthew said standing over him. "And when I say something, I appreciate when I'm _heard."_

Matthew lit a flaming fist, the dark-haired boy—man—twitching in awful anticipation, but at the last minute, the blonde spun back around and punched the orb containing his parents.

It cracked and shattered, the two adults falling in a heap.

"Mom? Are you—?" Bill was cut off by the giant hug his mother gave, squeezing him tightly, something Matthew had missed dearly.

"Are you?" She asked gently, smoothing his hair.

Matthew smiled in her neck, nodding his head.

"Mathew you—!"

Matthew snapped his fingers, a ring of fire surrounding his deranged uncle.

"MATTHEW!" Damion boomed.

"Come on, hurry," Matthew said, grabbing his mother's wrist. Ellie grabbed the wrist of her husband, who looked as if he were still in shock.

Dashing to the hole the Harrison Manortron created, Matthew could see Bill in the distance, angrily pummeling at the robot's unicorn barrier.

Tugging his parents forward, Matthew jumped through the air, creating a hovering platform out of nowhere and zooming towards the Harrison Manortron.

Dodging one of Bill's furious fists, Matthew and his parents through towards a window of the Manor. The magic platform bouncing against the barrier and dropping out of sight. The trio landing next to Mabel, who had changed from the dress she had on previously and had gotten her magic bow back from Gideon.

"Mattie! Mom! Dad!" Mabel said happily, embracing them all at once.

"What's going on…?" Emmett whispered warily, as the tiny girl let them go.

Ellie smiled sadly and took her husbands hand. "Come here, sweetie." She led him away, whispering an explanation.

"ARGH!" Bill yelled, punching the barrier again with renewed vigor.

"What do we do?" Mabel asked. "He just won't give up!"

The two siblings then cried out when the Harrison Manortron spun around throwing them to the ground. The robot's fist punching Bill and slapping away some of his Henchmaniacs.

As they staggered back to their feet, Matthew gritted his teeth. "Good, god," he hissed.

In the distance, Damion was flying towards them, his eyes vivid red.

"Aha!" Bill exclaimed, there was a groan then a snap as he triumphally held up the Harrison Manortron's leg.

This time, the two siblings fell backwards, crashing into a bunch of people as the mansion collapsed to the ground.

Nearby, Matthew could hear the babies crying—as well as Wendy's little brother, while everyone staggered warily to their feet.

By this time, Damion had gotten in, tearing off the unicorn hair with grin.

The barrier failed, and Bill and his minions poured in, everyone crowding together.

"Oh, man," Dipper whispered beside a shaking Mabel.

Matthew stood protectively in front of them, scowling as Damion walked forward.

"I didn't want to do this, Matthew," Damion growled, clenching his fists. "But you've pushed my hand."

He snapped his fingers.

Mabel's body jerked, and she gasped, the bow on her head glowed black before shattering.

The girl squeaked, clutching her throat and falling backwards.

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed as Matthew caught his sister before she could fall all the way.

Mabel's body began to quiver, her eyes wide as she kept trying to regain her breath.

"What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Matthew yelled, turning to Damion, still clutching his little sister.

"I happen to give rather shady gifts," Damion smirked. "Oops."

"Stop it! She can't breathe!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Whether I stop or not, is up to your brother," Damion smiled, inspecting his fingernails.

Matthew's chest tightened, the sound of screams both human and inhuman echoed dully in his ears as he gripped Mabel's shoulders.

Warily, Matthew closed his eyes, holding out his hand.

"You win," He whispered. "Just stop hurting her."

Damion grinned wildly, gripping Matthew's hand, dark red-black flames encased both of them.

And Dipper could only watch helplessly as Mabel regained her breath, coughing and spluttering.

The Axolotl said this would happen, said his brother would revert to his old ways. But it wasn't _supposed_ to happen. This Matthew was supposed to be different, he was supposed to stay the brother he had loved for years…

"Matthew?" Mabel whispered in horror.

In front of the two twins was Matthew, a large grin plastered on his face and both eyes an eerie gold.

"Boy," he said. Glacning down at his siblings, his grin broadening. "It's been awhile…"

Damion laughed happily while the twins clutched each other.

Dipper was supposed to save him, he was supposed to be different from the other Dippers who couldn't save their Matthew.

His eyes lined with tears.

Not this…

 **'Twas the tale, of a boy, who in the world is lost.**

 **'Twas the tale of a boy, tied to a cursed clock.**

 **Tick-Tock, tick-tock, goes the sound of time.**

 **'Twas the tale of a boy, cursed to watch the clock rewind**

 **BAD END**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Some Sunny Day**

The wall exploded behind them.

"I swear if it's the Time Police—!" Bill threatened.

"Knock, knock!" a voice said. Matthew stood before everyone with his hands behind his back and a giant grin, Dipper, Soos, McGucket and Wendy stood beside him with weapons. Penelope was behind them, filing her broken nail and trying to even it out.

Behind her, was the robo-fied Harrison Manor.

Mabel beamed, Stan grinned warily, and Ford's face flushed in relief.

"WHAT?! Why isn't anyone looking out? Clara, why aren't you looking out? WHERE'S CLARA?!" Bill shrieked shrilly.

"So, Bill," Matthew said, stalking forward. "In case you didn't know, this is the part where you die."

"Oh Nooooooo!" Bill said dramatically. "This is the part where I—BOOM!"

Matthew hadn't expected this, his eyes widened in horror as spread his arms, not knowing exactly what he was doing but he had to keep the others safe.

There was loud _boom_ sound as Bill's magic hit what appeared to be a barrier Matthew had created.

As the smoke cleared, Bill narrowed his eye. "What?!" He demanded.

"Wow, Bill, you figured out you're not as good as you thought you were, congrats!" Stan wheezily laughed from his chained position.

Bill's eye flashed angrily. "8-Ball," he commanded.

The said demon punched Stan again, causing him to double over and groan, but he was still smiling.

"You know, Stan might be right," Matthew grinned, walking forwards. "A _teenager_ just blocked your strongest attack spell, you must feel _really_ bad."

Bill's eye glowed red. "SHUT. UP."

"Man, I wonder if I could kill you!" Matthew looked up as if in thought before grinning. "Yeah, I think I could."

"You wanna test me Welcome Matt?!" Bill shrieked. "BE. MY. GUEST!"

Bill flicked his wrist and Matthew was pulled forward telekinetically into the air, the blonde acutely aware of the panicked cries of his name.

" _You_ think you can beat _me?!"_ Bill demanded, before bursting into bitter laughter.

Matthew shrugged and grinned. "Maybe," he said, kicking Bill hard in the eye.

Bill yelled, and Matthew dropped.

"Kill them!" Bill yelled, rubbing his eye. "Kill them, kill them, KILL THEM!"

The Henchmaniacs exploded into action at the same time as the Rebels while Bill attempted to blindly bash Matthew with a giant fist.

Matthew dodged the fist and yelped as he dodged a magic blast as well, quickly holding up a shield to block another fist.

Matthew ran as fast as he could, weaving through the battle as the livid Bill flew after him. He staggered down a hallway, running up a set of stairs at top speed.

His first plan of creating the Zodiac was no a bust due to unseen circumstances…but there was always Plan B.

Bill leapt forward slamming his fist down where Matthew had been a few seconds earlier, jumping side to side to avoid blasts of magic.

He needed to get out before his movements became too predictable. The teen punched through the wall with a flaming fist, pressing his back against the outer wall of the Fearamid, and barely missing Bill's hand as he clawed for him.

Quickly, he jumped atop the Harrison Manortron, safe inside the barrier before Bill could attack again.

Matthew cackled, sticking out his tongue and climbing the shingles. "Wow!" Matthew taunted. "Poor Bill can't get past pretty unicorn hair! Kinda sucks being made out of pure weirdness, eh?"

"WELCOME MATT!" Bill roared, pounding the barrier.

Matthew staggered at the impact, prying off shingles. Where did he put it…?

A shadow loomed over Matthew and he looked up, seeing Bill happily holding up the Harrison Manortron's leg.

"Shit," Matthew muttered.

"Four!" Bill said gleefully as he swung the leg.

Matthew grabbed what he was looking for and jumped off the manor just as the leg smashed against the shingles, taking half the roof off.

The teen began to fall fast, and like before, he crashed into the trees, branches clawing viciously at his body.

But this time, he didn't have the luck of landing in a bush. Matthew crashed against the floor below, rolling to the ground and hissing at the impact.

"MATTHEW!" Bill yelled shooting a blast at the woods.

Matthew ran, narrowly avoiding the blast of magic and the falling trees that fell with it. He didn't know what would happen, so he wanted to run as far away from everyone as possible.

The blonde yelped in surprise when Bill teleported in front of him.

"Ha! There you ARE!" on the last word, Bill sent a blast of magic between Matthew's ribs.

The teen gasped in pain, the case he was carrying slipping from his hands as he collapsed, clutching his bleeding chest and wincing.

Bill's magic had not only reopened the wound he had gotten from Wendy's axe during the Shapeshifter skirmish, it made it deeper.

Matthew's vision became blurry, his hand quivering as he reached for the latches of the case.

"You are so pathetic!" Bill said. "I mean, you keep boasting about how strong you are, and I beat you no problem!"

Matthew then opted to unlatch the case telekinetically, using magic in his current state was so painful…

' _Come on…'_ he thought to himself. _'Come on.'_

"I guess it's not me who overestimated himself!" Bill continued. "It was _you!"_

Matthew grunted and gritted his teeth as he sat up, opening the case and pulling out the weapon.

Bill closed his eye and sighed. "I wonder how proud Fez'll be when he sees his nephew so pathetic and weak and—" Bill opened his eye and he gasped.

Matthew's lips quivered into a grin. "Surprise, heh, heh."

"N-no WAIT!" Bill screamed as Matthew pulled the trigger of the Quantum Destabilizer.

There was a blast of light and wind, pulling at Matthew's hair as Bill screamed, the trees collapsing around him.

As the dust cleared, Matthew could see Bill no more.

He laughed lightly, collapsing on to his back and looking at the sky as it faded away from its red hue…

His eyelids fluttered closed, he felt something blissfully tugging at him he wanted to go away with it whatever it was, maybe he would—

Wait.

Matthew forced his eyes open, coming face to face with a pair of tear stained faces.

The blonde grinned weakly. "H-hey…"

"Matthew," Dipper whispered, gripping the bloodstained T-shirt. "Please don't…"

"M, sorry,"

"Matt…" Mabel whispered tearfully.

Matthew closed his eyes again and chuckled lightly. "Bill kinda jacked me up…"

"We'll fix you up!" Dipper said desperately. "We…" Dipper's voice trailed off.

Quietly, Matthew whispered the words he had hoped he'd never had to say again.

" **A-X-O-L-T-L now's my time to burn, I invoke the ancient power so that I may return."** Matthew opened his eyes again and smiled weakly, placing each hand one of the twins' cheek.

"You see? Now we'll see each other again," Matthew said. He looked up past the twins to the blue sunny sky.

"Some sunny day," he added with a grin, and as his energy faded, so did his grin and his voice. "Wouldn't you like that…?' He whispered, his hands falling from the twins' faces.

He never got to hear their response.

' **Twas the tale, of a boy, who loved with all his heart,**

' **Twas the boy who suddenly, fell into the dark.**

" **We'll meet again," he said. "We'll meet again someway."**

' **Twas the tale of a boy who promised to them some sunny day.**

 **Bittersweet End (But mostly bitter)**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Never Thought**

The wound wasn't deep, but it was painful, and it had reopened his previously stitched wound.

"You are so pathetic!" Bill said. "I mean, you keep boasting about how strong you are, and I beat you no problem!"

Matthew sat up slowly, keeping his eye trained on Bill to make sure he wouldn't find any significance in what he was doing.

' _Come on…'_ he thought to himself. _'Come on.'_

"I guess it's not me who overestimated himself!" Bill continued. "It was _you!"_

Matthew smiled as the latches clicked, opening the case and pulling out the weapon.

Bill closed his eye and sighed. "I wonder how proud Fez'll be when he sees his nephew so pathetic and weak and—" Bill opened his eye and he gasped.

Matthew's lips curved into a grin. "Surprise, heh, heh."

Bill, though momentarily surprised, quickly reacted, blasting the Quantum Destabilizer out of Matthew's hand.

"Was that it?" Bill asked, though there was a hint if relief in his voice. "That was your ultimate plan?! BAHAHA!" Bill cackled.

Matthew bit his lip, admittedly, that _was_ his plan…

"OW!" Bill yelled, as a rock hit him at the side. "Who threw that!?"

Mabel jumped out of the bushes, charging at Bill with a battle cry, only to be plucked off the ground.

Bill eyed the kicking Mabel in his hand and snickered. "What? This is your backup? Kicking and screaming Shooting Star? HA!"

"Nope!" Mabel said happily, seizing her kicking. "I'm just a distraction!"

Bill paused at this. "Eh?"

An axe flew through the air and lodged itself in Bill's eye.

"WHYYYYYY!?" he wailed in pain, dropping Mabel.

Matthew felt someone grip his arms, he tensed, then realized who was touching him as the scent of cinnamon mixed with a bit of sweat wafted over him.

"Wen?"

"The one and only," Wendy said with a good-natured smile pulling Matthew into the woods and running, Matthew grunted, clutching his partially unstitched chest but he bared it.

"WHO THREW **THAT?!"** Bill screamed as Mabel ran beside them, urging Wendy to hurry. From the other side ran Dipper, panting for breath. "You okay, Matt? We saw you being chased so—"

"Wait, we can't leave!" Matthew said.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

"The Quantum Destabilizer that was my Plan B!" Matthew said. "Plan C would involve the Memory Gun and sacrificing Stan's mind, which I'm not willing to do!"

"So, what we do?" Dipper asked.

"Guys, duck!" Wendy exclaimed, throwing the three siblings to the ground as a blast of magic destroyed the trees.

"You brats have hurt my eye FOR THAT LAST TIME!" Bill yelled, blasting another beam of magic, the four of them stayed pressed to the twig covered ground.

"How to we get the Quatro thingy?" Mabel whispered.

"Do you have your grappling hook?" Matthew whispered back.

"Boop! Always!" She said proudly, holding up the device.

"Also, you need to get out of that dress," Matthew said, snapping his fingers.

The tattered dress disappeared and replaced itself with Mabel's regular outfit. She sighed in relief. "Ugh, thank you."

"How about this," Dipper said. "Wendy, you can distract Bill—he'll probably go after you a lot because you hit his eye."

"I'm very proud of that BT Dubs," Wendy smiled.

"As am I," Matthew smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Guys, not now," Dipper said. "Anyway, we'll grab the gun and—"

"Damnit!" Matthew said, holding up a barrier as Bill blasted the bush they were hiding behind.

"No more hide and seek," Bill snapped. "I'm just going to kill you all—"

"Hey, Bill, how'd you like getting your eye messed up by two teens in one day?" Wendy grinned.

Bill narrowed his eye.

"Also, did you like my axe?" Wendy continued.

"No, do you like THIS?!" Bill punched the ground where Wendy had stood seconds ago as she ran through the undergrowth laughing.

The siblings ran in the opposite direction, Matthew sighing in relief when he found the Quantum Destabilizer.

Bill let out a growl a giant fireball came soaring their way. The siblings cried out, jumping away from the electric blue flames. When Bill crawled out of it, red and monstrous, the trio ran like hell.

He had obviously learned the hard way not to start randomly chasing teens out of pride.

Matthew pulled the twins on to his back, running as fast as he could. But with their weight plus the Quantum Destabilizer and his bleeding chest, it was easier said than done.

Bill rose a golden hand swatting at Matthew.

Mabel shot her grabbling, gripping her brother's T-shirt and launching them into the air. The branch the hook had grappled on to snapped, and Matthew and his two siblings rolled on to the ground scrambling back on their feet for Bill was still in hot pursuit.

"We need to get him to stop or something," Matthew panted, skidding to the side to avoid a falling tree thanks to Bill and running faster. "It's the only way we can get clear aim; we only have one shot."

"I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OFF MOUNT EVEREST!" Bill screamed.

Matthew flinched. Ow.

"I got an idea!" Dipper said, "Pass the Destabilizer."

Matthew, figuring that Dipper's plan was better than his non-existent one, handed it over.

The boy dashed in a different direction, crashing through undergrowth as fast as he could.

"Matthew!" A voice—Wendy—called from behind him.

Brother and sister turned around just in time to get hit in the stomach with a tree. They screamed, skidding across the forest floor and into a clearing.

Before either one could move, Bill scooped both siblings in his hand.

"I mean it this time," Bill said. "No more games." Bill squeezed his two captives tighter causing them to grunt.

"I hate your rules," Matthew said, directing every ounce of magic into his palms. "But…not at as much as I kinda don't like you."

The teen raised a finger and blasted Bill in the stomach. He cried out, being launched back into the undergrowth and crashing a bunch of trees, the siblings fell again just as Bill recovered, blasting a strong bit of magic of his own at the duo.

Matthew held up another barrier, flinching at how much magic he was using.

"Hey, Welcome Matt! How long can you keep that up, huh?" Bill laughed as Matthew's shield began to weaken, his arms quivering. He didn't know if he could…

"Hey! Bully!" A familiar voice called.

Bill stopped his spell, Matthew sighing in relief as he fell forward, panting.

"Dipper!" Mabel said happily.

Dipper was pointing the Quantum Destabilizer at Bill. At the same time, he pulled the trigger, Bill shot a spell at him.

Matthew lunged forward putting himself in front of his brother and attempting another barrier. The second the spell hit, his feeble barrier shattered, the impact shoving both boys backwards.

And then everything went black.

… **M-A-T-T-H-E-W…**

"You proved me wrong," A voice said.

Matthew opened his eyes in a pure white void. "Huh?" He murmured.

"Matthew," The familiar voice said.

"Axolotl?" Matthew called.

"Yes."

"How'd I prove you wrong?"

There was a pause.

"You were not the first Matthew. Every Matthew in every timeline became Demon King—everyone but you…"

Matthew grinned. "That's because I'm awesome."

"Hmm."

Another pause.

"Thank you."

"For what?" The Axolotl asked, sounding confused.

"For…giving me a chance, a chance to be happy," Matthew smiled, not knowing if The Axolotl could see it. "Thank you."

"…you're welcome, Matthew. Now wake up, you are worrying your family."

Matthew paused. "Wait, I'm alive still?"

"…yes…"

"Dude, I was blasted in the chest!"

"You put up a barrier."

"It shattered!"

"It was enough. Lucky for you, the spell Bill cast wasn't that strong."

Then, Matthew's eyes snapped open. The room he was in he was _sure_ was the living room of the Mystery Shack, he was surprised he was back here. And even more to his surprise, Ford smiled down at him, drinking from a coffee mug. "Hello, Matthew."

"Ford?" Matthew grunted. "What's happening?"

"You're alive, for one," Ford quirked an eyebrow. "Your injuries weren't fatal, thankfully."

"How long was I out?"

"About a day."

Ford took another sip from his coffee. "I think, before anyone else, your siblings should see you, before they commit arson." He laughed lightly and got up.

"Wait."

Ford paused in his actions. "Yes?"

"Why did _you_ see me first?" Matthew asked. "Why not the twins or my parents?"

Ford smiled. "It's only fair, I've known you longer than any of them, old friend."

Matthew felt his lips twitch upwards as Ford walked out of the living room.

The teen turned back to the ceiling, it wasn't as old looking as before probably due to the renovations.

He had to ask why—

Matthew's musings ended abruptly when Mabel jumped atop him, snuggling her face in his neck.

"OW! Mabel, take it easy!" Matthew said, somewhat teasingly.

Dipper came beside her, smiling. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Same," Matthew grinned. "Wanna tell me why we're here?"

Mabel sat atop Matthew's thighs, causing him to flinch lightly at the weight. "The Evergreens…disappeared…poof!" She held out her hands dramatically.

Matthew furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, they're gone," Dipper frowned. "Not that I'm not happy it's just…strange…anyway, that's what the mayor said when Grunkle Stan demanded the Shack back."

"Huh," Matthew said.

The siblings sat in comfortable silence, Mabel rocking back in forth, before Mabel said, "Can you tell us a story?"

Matthew smiled lightly. "Sure."

The twins beamed, squeezing beside their brother on the couch.

Matthew held up a flame. "Once upon a time, there was a girl—"

"No, a boy," Mabel said.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Fine, a boy. Who loved his family very much." The flame took the shape of a boy. "But before, he didn't know how to love at all, this how he learned it…"

' **Twas the tale, of a god, who fell from far above,**

' **Twas the tale, of a god, who learned the meaning of love.**

 **Thump, thump, goes the heart as it beats pure joy,**

' **Twas the tale of a god, who loved by becoming a boy**

 **The End**

 **AN: I AM SO ACCOMPLISHED!**

 **I probably forgot about gazillion plot points but who cares?! None of you did either! (Although if you did, I'll re-introduce them in the rewrite and execute it better)**

 **Thank you, guys, for everything! I would've never finished this story without your continued love and support!**

 **I hope you all have a terrific day,**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


	65. Rewrite Up!

**AN: Hi guys! So guess what? I posted the first chapter of the rewrite!**

 **Yes, I decided to post it as it's own story instead of replacing chapters of this one, it's just to dear to me :3**

 **Don't worry though, the story will be VERY changed compared to this one, so even though some plot points might be the same, there will be new ones too and they'll most likely be executed differently. So don't be scared of reading the exact same thing with just a new color of paint!**

 **Fantasy Fan OUT!**


End file.
